Abangku ada 12 orang
by LovelyMinmin
Summary: Ketika Lee Ha Won punya kakak ampe 12 orang, hidup mereka dipenuhi dengan suka dan duka! Bisakah mereka menjadi keluarga Sakinah Mawadah Warohmah?- - EXO-K, EXO-M ada semua disini beserta tokoh-tokoh nyempil lainnya. Humor gaje dan garing kriuk kriuk Chapter 40 updated! COMPLETED!
1. Abangku somplak semua

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

Monyong haseyo~ (dikepret readers -_-), sumfeh ini FF pertama ane jadi jangan cepalta saya kalo ada kesalahan, kesamaan alur cerita dkk dst dsb, MURNI HASIL JERIH PAYAH SAYA! DEMI- LU...HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN! *Prok* *prok* *pletak* *pletuk*.

* * *

Suatu pagi yang ga cerah-cerah amat di perkotaan Seoul.

Pagi-pagi buta ini aja jalan-jalan dipenuhi oleh banyak tukang sapu jalanan, terkadang juga ada polisi yang mangap-mangap, alias nguap, sampe tomcat pun bisa masuk kedalem, #euh!

Tiba-tiba...

WEEEEEEEEEEENNGGGSSSSSS(?)!

Polisi yang tadinya mangap langsung mingkem, "HOY! KALIAN NGEBUT YA! SAYA TILANG KALIAN SEMUA!", Jerit polisi itu pada mobil van gede yang penuh sambil naek ke motornya. Kalo dilihat dari kalimat di atas, Polisi itu nampaknya bukan orang yang waras. Lha udah tau ngebut masih sempet aja tereak gaje -_-

Sementara itu di dalam mobil...

"Nagaaaa! Kita dikejar polisi neh! Udah gw bilang jangan ngebut, ga ngotak amat sih lu!", jerit lelaki berpipi bakpao. "Diem dulu deh, bakpao hyung(?)! Ga tau apah tu bocah udah berkoar-koar gaje, nunggu di bandara!", kata si naga, "Lha udah tau lu bakpao, jelas lah isi lu ga cuma bisa otak doang! Daging merah bisa, kacang merah bisa, kacang telor mungkin juga bisa!".

Krik... Krik... Menggelitik(?)...

"Emmm... Krith hyung...", panggil anak cadel yang paling muda di dalam van itu, "Thejak kapan di dalam bakpao anda otak? Jangan-jangan yang bikin pthikopat tuh!".

Emang bener apa yang dikatakan anak cadel bernama Se Hun ini. Kris sebenernya adalah leader (pemimpin) mereka yang paling ber-wibawa. Contohnya aja ya kalo mereka kemana-mana paling nggak ada yang tereak, 'Wiiiii- bawa kartu kredit!', 'Wiiiiiii-bawa mobil sport', dan wibawa laennya -_-

Abaikan, abaikan. Walopun Kris adalah pemimpin yang tegas, naif, jutek, tapi dia selalu berbaik hati dan mampu menahan kesabarannya #tsaah. Tapi sekalinya udah marah menara pisa bisa dia lurusin *apa-apaan ini? -_-* Contohnya ya begini:

Chan Yeol : Hyung, tiap hari kok wajahmu kusut kayak ga pernah di setrika? Jadi serem deket-deket ama lu.

Kris: *geplak bibir Chan Yeol*, Sialan luh, dari lahir gw juga kayak gini kali -_-

Okeh, back to the story!

"Sejak gw ngomong begitu! Udah diem aja, kalo lolos dari kejaran tu polisi syukur, kalo nggak lu pade ya yang sogok! Gw males keluar duit", ujar Kris anteng bener.

Sontak semua yang ada di dalam van langsung protes.

Chan Yeol: NOOOOOOOO! Su Ho hyung aja!

Su Ho: kenapa malah gw?

D.O: (O_O)

Kai: Beuh! Kris gege pelit! Malah kita yang sogok?

Baek Hyun: Nanti duit gw habis, ga dapet beli eyeliner, tiap hari gw diejekin tuh happy virus gara-gara mata kecil gw, MANA NAHAAAAAAAAAN!

Chan Yeol: ALay lu Baek! *kepret Baek Hyun*.

Lay: Sogok itu apa sih? -_-

All: Koplak lu lay -_-

Tao: Kalo mau Tao yang sogok, gege harus beliin Gucci sebagai gantinya!

Kris: Ga sudi!

Xiumin: Tao! Lu ngomong gitu aja ga ada gunanya! Jurus pamungkas oey!

Lu Han: Se Hun, jangan mau nyogok, itu dosa! Mending beli bubble tea aja ya~ :3

Se Hun : Iya :3

Tao: Plis gege~ Ppuing ppuing~

Kris: Okelah -_- (Dalem hati: Sialan lo semua, lo juga jadi provokator, (Xiu)min!)

Chen: Bagian gw kok gaada?! Kemana bagianku?! Diembat lu pade kan?! Huaaaaa! ;A; #Prustasi

All: -_- Salah lu sendiri ga ngomong dari tadi.

D.O: Nyesek itu saat bagian lu, lu hanya bisa cengo -_- (puk puk for D.O -_-).

Kai: Makanya tu muka jangan buat cengo mulu -_-

Singkat cerita, setelah tu polisi berhasil ngejar, Kris yang nyogok tu polisi. Jangan ditiru ya adik-adik :3 #beuh!

Kemudian mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke bandara. Untuk menjemput sang 'bocah' yang tadi disebut Kris.

* * *

Meanwhile di bandara...

Cewek bertubuh tinggi menjulang, 180 CM berdiri sambil ngetok-ngetok kakinya ke lantai. Masih untung kaki, gimana kalo kepala? Ayam deh jadinya (krik krik krik), Oke, back to the story.

Inilah cewek yang tadi dikatain bocah ama Kris, Lee Ha Woooooonnn~~~~

"Bau mulut lu thor!", Ha Won nutup idungnya, "Bau naga!"

Author: Iye, tadi habis cipokan ama naganya Kris.

Ha Won: NUAJONG! \(OㅁO"\) KUMUR PAKE LISTERIN GIH!

Author: *dihajar massa*.

"Haduh mana pulak tu 12 makhluk? Ditungguin sejam yang lalu ga dateng-dateng! Emang dasar oppaku somplak semua -_- Pasti kena tilang lagi gara-gara ngebut, hadyuu~", keluh Ha Won sambil ngetok-ngetok kaca jam tangannya. Syukur belom pecah, kalo pecah sayang, merek SWATCH, author kan pengen :3 "Sory ye! Ini jam tangan tuh KW, gw beli di pasar loak!", Ha Won ngemeng dulu sebelum Author ngembat jam tangannya. Akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk nyolong jam tangan Ha Won.

Memang manusia itu suka mengeluh. Dikasih hati(?) mengeluh, dikasih jantung(?) juga mengeluh, giliran dikasih pacar baru melenguh(?!). (Maksud lo ape thor -_-) Nasib Ha Won emang sungguh ga jelas(?), isi otak patrick star aja masih lebih jelas.

Gimana enggak? 1 rumah penuh ama 13 orang! Dirinya sendiri ama 12 kakaknya, lelaki semua, dan beberapa diantaranya adalah saudaranya tiang listrik (baca: Chan Yeol, Kris, dsb)-_- Akhirnya kedua ortu mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja di luar negri aja, gajinya gede banet, sanggup lah ngasih makan 13 orang. Kini keluarga mereka makmur :3 (amiiiin).

Setelah sebuah van datang tepat di hadapan Ha Won, eaaa(?). Abaikan. Setelah sebuah van datang tepat di hadapan Ha Won, dia langsung aja masuk ke dalem ngomel sendiri, "LAMA BANGET TAU GA NUNGGUIN OPPA! Udah nunggu sampe 1 jem aja belom nyampe, ditilang ya?!".

Krik krik krik krik...

'Kok situasinya jadi gini?', batin Ha Won terus lirik kanan kiri.

OALAH INI VANNYA SUPER JUNIOR CYIN! (MIMPI LU THOR! MIMPII!).

Ha Won langsung buru-buru keluar, "Sorry, bang! Gw salah masuk van! Vannya mirip sih! Mau ke konser ya?" tanya Ha Won dengan muka babi face-nya(?), sok diimutin, padahal amit-amit jadinya. "Ke jamban!", tereak Ye Sung, "Ya ke konser lah! Lu mau kawin ama Ddangkoma? Boleh kok!".

Krik krik krik krik...

"Garing lu, Sung!", Eun Hyuk langsung ngejitak Ye Sung. Ryeo Wook yang kasian ama kopel garingnya(?) itu cuman bisa ngasih permen vicks jahe supaya tidak krik krik lagi(?).

"Sabodo teuing lah! Gw mau nyari tu 12 bocah!", Ha Won langsung jalan pergi, "Awas aja kalo ampe ketemu, gw jadiin satu-satu barbie and 12 dancing princess(?)!".

"WOOOYY! HA MIL!"

BLETAK!

"Sialan!", jerit Ha Won pas menyadari mukanya baru ditabok boneka panda, "belom pernah gw kefret, Tao ge!?". (kurang ajar bener ni anak, hadeuh -_-). "Beh! Kurang hajar amat ni anak!", Tao langsung jewer kuping Ha Won, ditarik masuk van.

"Sakit woy! Lu juga kakak kandung gw malah manggil gw Ha Mil! Gw Ha Won, woy, HA WOOOOONN!".

"Brisik lu ah! -_- Ga nyantai banget seh!", tereak Kris galak abies, "Masih untung dijemput kalo nggak jadi gembel lu disini".

"Wow~ Kata-katamu thepelthi duli di dalam thempak! Menyakithkan!", celetuk Se Hun kemudian kena jitak Lu Han, "Heh! Dari mana lu belajar kata-kata gituan? Pake sempak-sempakan(?)!". "Kayak lu nggak aja, oppa -_-", Ha Won yang nyeletuk kali ini, "Ada lagi yang lebih parah, Lu Han oppa pernah bilang *piiip* *piiip* *piiip* *piiip* *piiip* *piiip* *piiip*, dan sebagainya.

Semua orang di dalam van speechless kecuali Ha Won.

"Lu Han hyung ternyata suka ngomong jorok!", tereak Se Hun. "Cadel lu ilangnya cuma pas buka aib gw ya? -_- Sialan ni dua bocah", umpat Lu Han. "Ga baek ya Lu Han hyung!", Lay nyeletuk.

"Tau ah -_-".

* * *

TBC

Gimana, gaje kan? Garing kan?

Hayuu~ Review dlokk


	2. Mengheningkan cipta

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

Di chapter sebelumnya, Ha Won ditemukan(?) dijemput dari bandara, mengapa begitu? Makanya di chapter inilah eike akan jelaskan semua :3 Ga jelas? Yaudah jelas-jelasin aja masalah buat lo? #Plak. Okeh, cekibrot~!

Keluarga Ha Won itu ada banyak. Yang blasteran ada 4 biji, sisanya asli korea semua. Soalnya mamak Ha Won dari cina dan bapake asli korea. Yang blasteran adalah Kris, Luhan, Lay ama Tao. Sisanya ya taulah, ga usah gw sebutin semua (bilang aja males lu thor -_-). Walopun marga emak Ha Won itu Wu, dan marga bapak Ha Won itu Lee, kenapa anak mereka ada aja yang namanya Kim, Park, Xi, Zhang, Huang dsb?

Jawabannya begini, kita flashback sebentar:

"Bebeb", panggil bapake Ha Won ke emaknya, "Mau anak berapa, beb?"

"Hmmm...", emaknya Ha Won mikir dulu, "13 aja lah yang, kalo cowok semua bisa jadi Super Junior :3". (ketauan suka SuJu -_-). "Boleh deh beb :3 Tapi yayang ga jamin semuanya cowok ya, bisa aja jadinya bencis semua #eh (?)", kata bapake dengan mesra. "Gapapa kok yang, asal 13 aja! Tinggal oprasi transgender (-_-)

"Tapi beb! Kalo 13 anak kita namanya Lee ama Wu semua rasanya aneh! Ga ada variasinya :(".

"Iya sih, di korea marga Lee udah pasaran, supaya populasi manusia yang bermarga Lee bertambah makin banyak, kita variasiin aja marganya, yayang ;)"

"Iya yah, okelah beb~".

Flashback end

Gitulah ceritanya -_- Walopun agak somplak yang penting pada akhirnya gitu aja(?). Terkadang kalo marga berbeda itu agak susah, contohnya Se Hun yang bermarga Oh, suatu hari ditanya...

"Se Hun, bapak lu marganya Lee, kok lu malah 'Oh'?", tanya temennya Se Hun.

"Katanya thupaya populathi olang belmalga Lee ga melajalela mulu", Se Hun asik minum babel ti (bubble tea -_-).

"Ortu lu alesan! Jangan-jangan lu anak adopsi lagi!"

PREEEETT...

Gelas bubble tea Se Hun jatoh (emang suaranya kea gitu thor? -_- Luar binasa banget), "EMAAAAK! THE HUN DI TUKAL TAMBAH YA?!", Se Hun langsung ngacir ke jamban, eh ke rumahnya sambil mewek.

Nah, kita masuk ke penjelasan laen, kenapa Ha Won bisa berakhir di bandara?

Seperti yang kemaren sudah author somplak ini jelaskan, kedua ortu mereka kerja di luar negeri. Secara, ga mungkin dong tu 13 orang bisa ke sana ngunjungin ortu mereka. Jadinya, tiap bulan, 1 orang ke sono bergantian. Tapi setaun kan 12 bulan, dan anaknya ada 13 orang, kalo udh giliran Se Hun, dia perginya bareng Luhan -_- Kenapa? Soalnya kalo ditinggal sendiri ntar...

"Om, dithini ada jual bubble tea ga?", tanya Se Hun ke penjaga bandara. "Noh, di pojok sono!", jawab tu satpam dengan malas. Habis minum bubble tea...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tlus gw haruth ngapain?", tanya Se Hun dengan muka cengo.

"LAH LU MAUNYA PERGI KEMANA, BOCAAAAAAHH?!", Tereak tu penjaga frustasi -_-

Se Hun gatau dia harus naek pesawat dari mana -_- Kalah dia ama Ha Won, Ha Won yang setaun lebih muda aja bisa naek pesawat sendiri. Akhirnya Luhan pergi bareng ama dia. Soalnya dia juga punya motto, 'Aku tanpa Luhan butiran tai kambing'(?).

Okeh, author sudahi dulu penjelasannya, cekidot langsung ke TE KA PE~

* * *

"Bang Suhuuuuuu! Koper ane lu colong kemanee?!", Tereak Ha Won pas udah turun dari van. Ha Won rada bingung ama 12 kakaknya ini, habis ditabok boneka panda ama Tao, kopernya langsung ilang. "Nama gw Su Ho! -_- Suhu gigi lu", kata Su Ho sambil giring(?) kopernya Ha Won, "Pas lu ditabok ama Tao, Kai langsung lempar koper lu ke bagasi".

'Abang gw luar binasa -_-', batin Ha Won. Ya jelas lah, koper Ha Won yang berat gitu langsung dia lempar ke bagasi, kan emejing banget. Ha Won harusnya tau juga kakaknya yang paling item#plak itu emg kuat sangat. Sispek punya, bibir cipok-able(?) juga punya (elu ngemeng apa seh thor? -_-).

Banyak orang korea ga suka memiliki kulit item, biasanya mereka bakal pake produk pemutih kayak lotion, bibi cream(?), dan laen-laen. Biasanya yang kaum miskin pakenya pemutih baju(?) #eh. Alasan mengapa Kai seneng punya kulit item adalah...

"Biar keliatan macho coy! Jangan kayak Luhan, sispek punya, tapi kulitnya seputih susu plus muka cimit(?) gitu, keliatannya kyk culun #plak".

Dan habis itu Kai langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit, habis dikasih minum pemutih baju -_- Tau lah pelakunya siapa.

"Tau rasa loe!", gumam Luhan kemudian ketawa kayak mbak kunti #plak

Author: brb dulu ya, gw mau masuk UGD bentar! (Pergi ajah, sono!).

Udah ah! Back to the story! Emang banyak bacotnya neh gw (ngaku sendiri).

"Woy, Ha Mil beresin dulu tuh koper! Ngacir aja lu ke kamar!", Baek Hyun langsung nyeret Ha Won ama kopernya ke kamar. "Yaelah bang! Gw ngacir ke kamar ya buat beresin koper, gimana sih! -_- Nama gw Ha Won, bukan Ha Mil. Dan plis deh ya, kalo abang nyeret gw kayak gini berasa kayak kurcaci nyeret gerobak, ups...".

Ha Won is in Danger!

Emang bagi bang Baek Hyun ini, hal yang nyangkut pautin tinggi badan itu kata yang tabu banget buat dia. Ha Won langsung keinget pas mereka masih pada kecil, saat Kris ngatain tinggi badan dia. Dalam semalem, muka dia langsung item, penuh dengan coretan eyeliner. Itu masih belom apa-apa, nanti muka hasil karya dia akan di potret dan dia masukin internet plus di pajang di mading sekolahnya.

Akhirnya Kris pun jadi bahan ejekan selama setengah tahun. -_-

Manusia biasa kayak kita aja diejekin dikit langsung emosi, gimana kalo 6 bulan? Bunuh diri bisa tuh. Untung aja Kris tetep woles u,u Kalo nggak? Ancur tu sekolah ama naga indosiar, eh, nggak deng!

"Bang, mangap bang. Eh, maap bang! Lidah eike suka kepleset mulu, maklum keseringan di-pel(?!). Ampuni saya, bang!".

"Lidah lu di-pel ama siapa, Won?!", Xiumin ngejerit, "Jangan-jangan...".

"Bang, plis jangan ngeres -_- Mending bantuin gw bujukin bang Baki Sumanto, eh, Baek Hyun. Sialan, kepleset mulu!", Ha Won ngemeng sendiri. Xiumin ngangguk, "Baek Hyunnie, jangan marah mulu. Nanti wajahmu yang imut itu jadi keriput-keriput. Kasian juga kalo kamu nistain Ha Won. Nanti kalo nama baiknya kecemar gimana? Pikir-pikir dulu ya :3 Lagi pula ntar eyeliner kamu habis buat nyoretin muka dia, secara muka dia kan selebar daun pisang~"

"Bang, lu ngebujuk ato ngejekin gua?", Ha Won pengen nangis gara-gara abangnya somplak semua.

"Emang dia punya nama baek?", ejek Baek Hyun.

"Ya iyalah! Di sekolah dia hebat loh, namanya nongol terus di buku kasus :3 Artinya guru-nya inget dia terus"

"Bang -_- Stop bang, mending gw minta bantuan kopelnya lah, BANG CHANYEOOOOLL!", tereak Ha Won. "Ada apa adekku yang manis imyut imyut, dan amyit amyit namun masih imyutan Baekki~?", Chan Yeol langsung dateng. "kopel lu lagi sewot! Bujuk dia kek! Lu mau adek lu dinistain?", Ha Won ngeles pake muka babi face lagi -_-

"Emang lu pantes dinistain kan?", Se Hun nyeletuk. Omongannya nge-jleb banget. "Bang, perasaan cadel lu ilang pas ngejek doang? -_-", Ha Won nangis ;A;, "Padahal di sini yang bisa Ha Won andalkan cuma abang doang, tapi ternyata Ha Won malah dinistain, HUAAAAAA!".

12 abangnya langsung cengo, bingung sekaligus rada terharu(?)

Baek Hyun langsung terisak, eyelinernya luntur menjadi sungai hitam di pipinya #tsaah.

"Tau ga sih kalo tiap pagi tuh Ha Won yang bangun trus masak buat kalian semua pas bang D.O bangun telat?! Dan ternyata kalian malah ngira D.O yang masak trus tidur lagi! SAKIT TAU GA?! SAKIITT MEEEENN! Ha Won cuman bisa senyum pahit! Hiks Hikss... Emang ga guna tau masak buat abang! Kalo Ha Won masakin buat makan siang pasti pada bilang Ha Won ada maunya! HUAAAAA! HA WON MASAK BUAT KALIAN TUH KARENA SAYANG BUKANNYA PENGEN DIPIJITIN(?)!".

Akhirnya ke-12 abang itu sadar betapa baiknya Ha Won itu sebenernya. Semuanya langsung mewek bersama Ha Won.

"Trus... Hiks... Trus... Kalo Ha Won udah di luar negri ama mamak dan bapak... Hiks... HA WON KEINGETNYA BELIIN OLEH-OLEH BUAT ABANG SEMUA! HUAAAAAAAA!"

Mengheningkan cipta dimulai... #eh.

"Ha Mil... Eh, Ha Won... Maapin abang ya, tadi nabok Ha Won pake boneka panda... Hikss.. Kalo mau jujur ya, sebenernya Tao ge ga mau mukul, takut boneka gege malah jadi kotor kena mukamu hikss... Kamu kan jarang cuci muka", kata Tao nahan nangis. Ga tau sebenernya minta maaf apa ngejek -_-

"Hiks hiks hiks... Kali ini bang Bakki maapin Ha Won, hikss... Tapi kalo laen kali Ha Won nyebut tinggi badan, tak kepret kamu! Hiks...", Baek Hyun angkat bicara kemudian semuanya langsung berpelukan layaknya teletabis. (terharuuuuhh).

"Ngemeng-ngemeng jadi kamu beliin oleh-oleh buat kita?", Chen akhirnya dapet bagian ngomong, "Pantesan tu koper kayak mau meledak aja".

Ha Won ngangguk, trus buka kopernya.

Kris: Kenapa lu ngasih gw pelembab muka? -_- Gw udah punya banyak, Won! Betewe, makasih lah (kayak ga rela amat lu, Kris -_-)

Xiumin: Yeey~ Bakpao instant~ *ngacir ke dapur*

Ha Won: Sialan, belom bilang makasih udah ngacir aja loe!

Se Hun: Mana punya guweh? Wiih~ Dikathih baju~~ Ma'acih, Ha Won :3

Ha Won: Ga usah bilang makasih gpp kok :3

Xiumin: Gw ga bilang makasih malah sewot lu -_-

Chen: Yey~ Bebek karet! Nambah deh koleksi gw!

Lay: Snack Lays? Gw makan diri gw sendiri? NOOOOOOOO~~~

D.O: (O_O)...

Ha Won: Jangan cengo mulu, ah -_- Ga dapet bagian nyesek sendiri lu.

D.O: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! DAPET PANCI TEFLOOOOOOOOOOONNN!

Ha Won: Pelampiasan nih ceritanya? Sengaja dipanjang-panjangin -_-"

Luhan: Ahaay~ Dapet rubik lagi~ Emang sialan nih Se Hun, rubik gw yang lama dirusakin gara-gara gw gamau maen ama dia -_-

Su Ho: Punya gw? :3

Ha Won: Ilang

Su Ho: TIDAAAAAAAAKKK!

Ha Won: canda woy! -_- Nih, stik golf terbaru, limited edition! Oleh-oleh lu paling mahal.

Chan Yeol: Gimana caranya muat di koper lu , Won? Lu telen? Betewe makasih lah ama ni topi :D Keween~~

Baek Hyun: Kenapa gw dikasih ini? -_- Pembersih make-up?

Ha Won: Pas lu tidur aja Eyeliner lu masih nemplok di mata! Hapus lah kalo udah mau tidur! -_-

Baek Hyun: Beuhh...

Kai: Kenapa lu kasih gw baju nge-press gini? -_-

Ha Won: Biar sispek lu keliatan, lu kan suka sengaja macho-macho-in badan. Jalan aja kayak hulk

Kai: Sabodo teuing lah -_-

Tao: Hoodie pandaaaaaaaa~~~ *loncat-loncat gaje* Ma'acih, Ha Mil~ Umumumumumu :*

Ha Won: nuajong -_- Oleh-olehnya udah dapet semua kan? Sono bersenang-senang ria! Gw mau tidur, capek, habis dari bandara.

* * *

"Bangun, woy!", seseorang ngejitak kepala Ha Won yang lagi di alam baka, eh, alam mimpi.

"Ganggu aja lu -_- Mending yang bangunin gw pangeran ato apa kek, ini mukanya yang blangsak, haduuh", gumam Ha Won pas menyadari Chan Yeol yang bangunin. "Sialan lu, Ha Mil! -_-", Chan Yeol sewot habis dikatain bermuka blangsak, "mau gw cipok biar feel like snow white?".

"Bang, sadar bang. Kita kakak adek -_-", Ha Won langsung bangun, "Ngapain bangunin gw! Bang D.O udh masak makan malem? Cepet amet?".

"Lu yang masak hari ini :3"

"Kenapa gw?".

"Kita kan mau nyobain masakan adek kita tercinta :3", Chan Yeol masang muka creepy-nya, membuat Ha Won merasa mau dimakan, "Beh! -_- Kalo ga enak jangan protes ya!". "Kita kan udah pernah nyobain, yang waktu itu kamu bilang kita malah muji D.O. Emang sialan tuh D.O, Kalo bukan dia yang masak bilang kek -_- Malah pake cengo", Chan Yeol ngomong sendiri.

"Cengo kan emang trade mark bang D.O", kata Ha Won, ngejek, "Waktu itu emak kan pernah bilang, pas hamil bang D.O, dia kebiasaan cengo mulu, sekarang kan emak udah ga cengo lagi, untung aja nggak, kalo nggak kita jadi cengo bersaudara #plak".

"Ngejek gw? -_-", D.O ternyata nguping. "Eh, bang D.O", Ha Won pura-pura gatau. "Emang masbuloh kalo gw cengo? Yang cengo juga Gw, bukan lu!", D.O ga nyantai. "Udah, ah -_- Tadi udah mengheningkan cipta jangan berantem lagi", Luhan tereak dari dapur, "Sini lu, Ha Won! Masakin buat kita".

"Lu pada mau nyicip masakan gw ato malah babu-in gw? Maksa amat -_-", Ha Wong bergumam tapi kedengeran mereka.

"Luhan, lu ngemeng nadanya jangan kea gitu dong, nanti Ha Won ga mau masakin buat kita :(", Xiumin pura-pura mewek. "Bilang aja lu pengen dia masak tiap hari -_-", Kris nyeletuk. "Beh! Baguslah, gw ama Lay ga usah masak mulu, kita punya koki baru~", D.O yang ngemeng kali ini.

"Tuh kaaan, gw mau dibabu-in! HUAAAAAAA!", Ha Won mewek di pelukan Chan Yeol (bahasa lu eaaa banget thor -_-). Chan Yeol langsung ngedelik pada ketiga makhluk kece itu #tsaah (Luhan, Xiumin ama D.O). "Meleka cuman mau icip masakan Ha Won kok, jangan nangith...", Se Hun ngasih free puk-puk buat Ha Won, "Kalo masakan lu ga enak baru kita babu-in". Cadel Se Hun ilang -_- Cuma pas ngomong kalimat yang kejam.

"HUAAAAAAAAA!".

"Anjir, kejem banget lu, bihun!", Baek Hyun ngerasa kasian ama Ha Won.

Sementara itu di pojokan ruangan...

"Thor... Bagian ku kemana semua? Hikss... Gw cuma ngomong pas dikasih oleh-oleh ama Ha Won... Hikssss", Ratap Chen sambil garuk-garuk tembok


	3. Kerjaannya abang Chen

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

"Nyohohohohohohohohohohohohohoh~~~~~", Tawa Chen memenuhi kamarnya(?). Entah sejak kapan ketawanya frontal begitu -_-a

"Huehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehue~~~~~~~", kali ini author yang ketawa -_-

Sebenernya ada apa yang membuat kedua makhluk laknat ini bisa ketawa sebegini anehnya? Biar author jelaskan...

Flashback dikit ya:

_"Thor... Bagian ku kemana semua? Hikss... Gw cuma ngomong pas dikasih oleh-oleh ama Ha Won... Hikssss", Ratap Chen sambil garuk-garuk tembok_

Udah jelas kan?

Sebenernya di keluarga Ha Won, yang jahilnya asli jahil banget(?) adalah lelaki berpanggilan CHENdol ini #plak. Tapi kalo udah namanya di FF author, bagian Chen sengaja gw kasih dikit, kasian keluarganya #pletak *dihajar massa*

Chen: Sialan lu thor -_- Pantesan bagian gua dikit bener.

"Huehuehuehuehuehuehue~~", tawa author begitu mencekam, "Setelah liat chapter sebelumnya, gw rada kasian ama lu. Kuku lu udah botak habis garukin tembok, belom lagi si Kris yang sempetnya ngejitak elu gara-gara cat tembok mereka kelupas. Yah, kalo itu sih salah lu, siapa suruh garuk tembok, mending garuk punggung guwe".

Chen: Kan lu yang bikin skripnya begok \(OㅁO"\).

"Oh iyayah", Author garuk-garuk idung a.k.a ngupil

Chen: jiji' lu thor! -_- Betewe kenapa bisa-bisanya gw dapet free time ngomong bebas sekarang?

Author langsung senyum upil, eh, epil. "Gw tau lu sebenernya pengen ngelampiasin kekeselan lu, yang selama ini terpendam gara-gara skrip gua?". Chen ngangguk, "Trus?". "Kali ini gw bakal rencanain, lu kerjain semua anggota keluarga lu. Tentunya kecuali emak bapak kakek nenek tante paman dan sodara lu -_- Jangan ampe mereka kena imbas juga", jelas Author. Chen ngangguk lagi, "Tapi kalo kita mengheningkan cipta ama Ha Won lagi gimana?".

"Kalo itu urusan lu".

"Sialan -_- Tau ah, mulai-in ceritanya, ga sabar gw ngerjain tu 12 bocah, muehehehehehe~"

"Somplak lo!"

* * *

Pagi yang cerah... Secerah kepala Dedi Cobuset(?) yang kena cahaya...

Dedi: Sialan lu, gw kefret lu kalo keundang di Hitam Putih!

Author: Kayak gw bisa keundang aja -_- Pergi lu!

Dengan berat hati, om Dedi pergi.

"GOOD MORRRRRNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGGHHHHH!".

Plak! Pletak! Dung! Prettt! Prikitiw(?)!

"Muka lu udah blangsak ga usah di blangsak-blangsakin lagi! Jiji tau pake ngomong bahasa inggris segala!", protes Ha Won, setelah ngelempar Chan Yeol dengan panci teflon yang baru aja dia kasih buat D.O kemaren-_- Untung aja D.O belom bangun, kalo nggak bumi bisa terbelah, matahari jadi dua(?). Behh, dikata iklan minuman itu, yang tiba-tiba ada power ranger nongol?

"Ih~ Adek jahat :(", Chan Yeol pura-pura nangis.

"Ha Won! Sarapannya udah jadi belom!", Chen nongol. Sengaja bangun pagi biar bisa cepet ngeksis -_-. "Lha baru nyalain kompor ini abang muka blangsak langsung tereak! Bangunin yang laen, ntar ga gw kasih jatah sarapan!", Ha Won malah nyuruh-nyuruh Chen. Gapapalah, yang penting NGEKSIS! (beeeh -_-).

Senyum pepsodent terkembang di wajah Chen, membuatnya rada mirip Si Won Coboy Junior, ralat, Super Junior -_-

Iqbal: Gapapalah, bang Si Won disini, biar disini punya face of the group

Kiki: Bukannya lu yang face of the group?

Kenapa disini jadi ada CJR? Pergi sono, manggung di Dahsyat! Jangan ampe aja Comate merajah ni FF gara-gara bikin CJR gajadi manggung, lha mangkal(?) disini mulu!.

Chen perlahan-lahan memasuki kamar Xiumin, Kris ama Luhan. Yang tua-tua ngumpulnya disono #plak. "Bakpao!", tereak Chen, udah pasti belom bangun. Kalo bangunnya kecepetan ga seru ni FF. Apa perlu aja gw bikin dia mati mendadak? #plak.

Langsung Chen ngacir ke dapur, ngambil bakpao instant rasa kacang telor garuda(?)-nya ke kamar. "Mhihihihi~", Chen terkekeh geli sambil masukin bakpao itu sejumput demi sejumput ke dalem mulut Kris yang tidurnya mangap. Chen beralih ke ranjangnya Luhan yang lagi bobok cantik banget. Kalah dah Dian Sastrowardoyo! Asmirandah ama Agnes monica juga lewaaaatt! #plak (sebutin aja satu-satu -_-).

Perlahan-lahan Chen tiduran di ranjang Luhan trus ngomong sendiri, "Gw denger lu ga suka orang laen tidur di ranjang lu, tapi sekarang gw tidur di ranjang lu, lu ga nendang gw neh?", Chen ngikik.

"Trus lu pengen gw tendang?", Luhan tiba-tiba ngomong, bikin Chen langsung jatoh dari ranjang.

'Oh em jeh! Dia kebangun?', Chen panik, takut isi di-smack down ama Luhan. Secara walopun mukanya inosen & imyut gitu, Ade Rai bisa aja amsiong dihajar miring ama dia (ngayal banget lu, thor).

Oalah, ternyata Luhan ngigo doang -_- Chen ngacir ke kamar ChanBaekSuLay, nyari-nyari eyeliner Baek Hyun kemudian nyoretin muka Su Ho

'Lay, Nanti malem lope-lope-an yuk~', dia nulis itu di jidad Su Ho sambil nahan tawa. Oke, stop -_- Bisa-bisa gara-gara tulisan ini ni FF malah jadi NC. Kemudian di jidat Lay, Chen tulisin, 'Boleh aja :3'.

Setelah puas dengan hasta karyanya(?), Chen balik lagi ke kamar XiuRisLu(?), nyoretin muka Luhan ama Xiumin: "Kris ngoroknya bau naga". Kemudian jalan ke kamarnya, Tao, Se Hun, Kai ama Ha Won.

Dia lirik sana-sini, berharap masih belom ada yang bangun, dia liatin Tao, terus balik lagi ke kamar Baek Hyun, ngambil alat make-upnya. Tau lah buat apa, buat ngilangin mata panda-nya Tao. Kemudian buat Se Hun, giginya dia warnain pake eye-shadow (astaga, nista banget ni anak), jadi mejikuhibiniu. Mungkin yang ada warnanya luntur & ketelen -_-. Salah Se Hun, tidur juga mangap, mangapnya ampe giginya keliatan pula!.

Kalo buat Kai, dia ubek-ubek kotak pensil Se Hun, ngeluarin spidol itemnya buat nyoret-nyoretin sispeknya, di atasnya dia tulis: "Cadbury gratis" -_-

Buat Ha Won ama Chan Yeol? Yaudahlah tu 2 bebasin, lha mereka aja udah bangun gimana caranya di kerjain. "Oh iye, si Baek Hyun ama D.O belom...", Chen balik ke kamar ChanBaekSuLay. Terus BaekD.O di make-up ala bencis ama Chen.

Kreteeeeeeeekkk!

Chen mendengar suara pintu kebuka di seberang. Menyadari kalo Kris udah bangun.

"Lama amet bangunnya lu, bang! Udah gw masakin orak arik ama nasgor, nih", Seru Ha Won. Chen yang denger langsung ngiler, trus ngacir keluar. "Mana orak-arik?" tereaknya pas udah nyampe dapur.

"Emang lu udah bangunin yang laen? Maruk amat lu!", Kata Chan Yeol yang udah dapet sarapan. "Sialan -_-", Chen balik lagi buat bangunin semuanya. "Entah kenapa gw males sarapan...", Kris ngambil aer dari dispenser kemudian diminum. Ya diminumlah! Masa buat nyirem muka Ha Won! "Kenape? Takut pingsan gara-gara masakan gw? Semalem lu juga udah nyoba trus minta tambah 5 piring juga!", Ha Won nyikutin Kris. "Bukan -_- Entah kenapa gw bangun-bangun udah kenyang".

"Kok bisa? Gw aja laper?", Chan Yeol ngomong ampe orak-arik di mulutnya tumpeh-tumpeh.

Jupe: Minum segar sari susu soda-nya ya!

Chan Yeol: *speechless*. Mbak Jupe! Minta tanda tangaaaan! #Plak.

Oke, back to the story -_-

"Semua orang juga bangun-bangun laper kali! Somplak lu bang!", Ha Won ngegetok Chan Yeol pake kuali. "Somplakan gw apa author?", tanya Chan Yeol. "Author".

Author: Gw pecat lu, Ha Won -_-

Ha Won: lah kenyataannya -_- Kalo gw bilang lu waras kan boong! Kata emak, boong itu ga boleh.

"NAGA!", tiba-tiba Xiumin keluar dari kamar layaknya Hulk ga dikasi makan seminggu(?), "Lu makan bakpao gua yaa?!".

"Hah?! Pantesan gw kenyang pas bangun!", kata Kris

Krik...Krik...Krik...

"Somplak banget lu bang Kris -_- Orang mah adanya ngelawan ato apa", Chan Yeol masih PeWe sambil makan Nasgor orak-arik.

Ha Won yang ngedenger itu langsung ngejatohin spatula-nya, "Bang Kris...?! Jadi kamu lebih milih bakpao instan daripada masakan gw yang dibuat susah payah ama gua?!"

Yang laen, yang udah bangun gara-gara tereakan Xiumin langsung wanti-wanti. Takut Ha Won nangis lagi. "TRUS KEMAREN LU NGOMONG DOANG?! KATANYA MASAKAN GW LEBIH ENAK DARIPADA MAMAK TRUS AMPE MAU MEMPERISTRI(Wuaddd?!) GW!? DAN TERNYATA LU MAKAN BAKPAO INSTAN LEBIH DULU DARIPADA SARAPAN BUATAN GUAA?! JADI KEMAREN LU NGOMONGNYA AMA PANTAT GUAA? HAHH?!"

Kris gatau mau ngomong apa. Apalagi soal memperistri-memperistri gituan -_- Kalo yang bagian itu abaikan aja, yang nulis emg somplak soalnya. Saat orang lagi seru-serunya nonton telenopela gratis, tanpa tau muka mereka udah dicoret-coret (setengah melek seh -_-), tiba-tiba terdengar backsound..

**Kau yang telah memilih aku~**

**Kau juga yang sakiti aku~**

**Kau pergi dengan janji**

**Yang telah kau ingkari~**

Lha kenapa liriknya jadi keganti? -_- Udah, anggep remix aja #plak

Yang nonton tiba-tiba nangis. "Sumpah, ini lebih sedih daripada putih abu-abu(?) huaaaaa~", Lay menangis di pundak Su Ho yang udah bercermin-cermin, eh, berkaca-kaca maksudnye. "Ada yang lebih sedih dari putih abu-abu!", kata Su Ho.

"Apa itu? ;A;"

"Putih kuning-kuning"

"Hah?"

"Jigong gw yang susah diilangin ;A;"

"-_- Sekarepmu lah".

Ha Won lagi-lagi nangis di pelukan Chan Yeol #tsaah. "Udah, ah Won! Malu diliat tetangga!".

"Emang ada tetangga yang nonton?", kata Ha Won. "Tuh, bang Haji Muhiddin", Chan Yeol nunjuk ke Haji Muhiddin yang lagi nangis kejer nonton telenopela yang disutradarai oleh Chen, alias si biang kerok.

Kenapa ada haji Muhiddin disini? Ceritanya jadi cameo gitu.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong ya...", kata Chan Yeol setelah ngeliat penonton mereka, "Sebelum nonton, NGACA DULU DEH".

Tiba-tiba bang Dedi nongol lagi

Dedi: Copaz kata-kata gua ya lu!

Chan Yeol: Skrip-nya ama author bukan ama gua!

Gamau pusing lagi, akhirnya om Dedi pergi.

Baek Hyun yang kemana-mana bawa kaca langsung ngejerit heboh liat dirinya di kaca, "OH MAIGAT! GW JADI MIRIP BENCIS DI TAMAN LAWANG!".

Semua orang ngeliatin ke dia yang udah ngacir ke kamar mandi bareng pembersih make-up yang dikasih Ha Won kemaren. Akhirnya 10 orang (kan Chan Yeol, Kris ama Ha Won ga ikutan) itu rebutan kaca dan mulai ngejerit gaje.

"Syukur gw ga ada!", Luhan, Xiumin ama Kai tereak sambil sujud nyembah author #eh.

"Tapi, Kai. Sispek lu...", Luhan nunjuk ke perut Kai yang kaosnya kebuka dikit.

"Cadbury gratis?! WUAAD?! GUA BUKAN COWO MURAHAN!(?)", akhirnya ke kamar mandi bareng nyang laen.

"SIALAN LU CHEEEEEEEEEEENNN!".

Dan Chen cuma nyengir -_-


	4. Ketika Ha Won jatuh cintrong

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

Setelah kejadian nista yang terjadi karena Chen itu, semuanya langsung berangkat sekolah. Lu kira LIBUR HAH?! ENAK BANGET! #ganyantai

Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Suho ama Lay udah kuliah, Baek Hyun, D.O, Chan Yeol ama Chen SMA 2 dan Se Hun, Tao, Kai ama Ha Won baru SMA 1 (udah anggep aja gitu).

"Bang, kita pergi dlo yeh, jangan ampe mati ketabrak amuba~", Ha Won ama yang laen dadah-dadah ama abang-abangnya yang kuliah.

'Sialan -_-', batin abang kuliahan(?) itu, "Kalian juga jangan ampe mati keinjek semut ya, byeee~", kemudian mereka pergi.

"Aduwoww!", tiba-tiba Se Hun ngejerit, ternyata betisnya digigit semut merah. "Wah, abang bisa prediksi! Se Hun diinjek semut!", celetuk Baek Hyun. "Digigit, bukan diinjek -_-", Se Hun sweatdrop, "Udah, jangan bacot, gililan telat malah ngomel ama thatpamnya".

Kata-kata itu sukses menohok Baek Hyun, emang iya dia sering banget ngomel ke satpam kalo telat. Satpamnya sendiri bingung kenapa dia yang diomelin, lha orang emang aturannya ga boleh lewat jam 9 -_-

"BANG! ABANG MIKIR DONG GW KE SINI HARUS PAKE EYELINER DULU!"

"Dek, tapi..."

"Gamau tau! GW MAU MASUK!", Baek Hyun langsung gigitin gerbang -_-

Akhirnya abang satpam itu ngasih Baek Hyun masuk, daripada dianya yang digigit, kan susah jadinya.

* * *

Ga perlu lama-lama, dua-duanya akhirnya tiba di MANIS High School. Kenapa manis? Ini dia:

MANIS: (M)engingat m(AN)tan (I)tu mir(IS).

Maklum, kepala yayasannya lagi galau pas ngebangun sekolah ini. Makanya ampe sekarang dia masih aja ngejomblo, udah umur 45 taun. Kasian bener.

"Ha Mil~~~", seorang cowok langsung jalan ala bencis ke Ha Won, bikin abang-abangnya langsung 'iyuh'-'iyuh' gaje. "Apa sih, Ha Mil Ha Mil -_- Ha Won bego!", Ha Won langsung ngejitak cowo bernama Sung Jong. "Najis, sakit -_-", ringis Sung Jong, "Lu di Amrik sono belajar boxing yeh?"

(Ortu Ha Won kerja di amrik makanya gajinya gede B-) )

"Kenapa? Masbuloh?!", Ha Won ga nyantai.

"._. Gak aja deh...", Sung Jong langsung pundung, nangis di pojokan. Ha Won nyibakkin rambut sunsilk-nya trus jalan ke dalem sekolah bareng abang-abangnya.

Betewe, ceritanya disini Se Hun, Kai, Tao ama Ha Won sekelas yeh. (?) juga.

Sesampainya Ha Won ama yang laen masuk kelas, temen-temen Ha Won langsung berbinar-binar. "Won, abang-abang lu kece semua!", yang satu ini tukang gosip, namanya Eun Ji. "Beuh, coba aja lu tau mereka sebenernya gimana di rumah!", Ha Won nyibir kemudian Tao langsung geplak kepala Ha Won pake sapu yang ada di pojokan kelas, "Lupa lu, Won, gua ada belajar wushu?".

"Beh! Lu belajar seminggu aja ga tahan dihajar guru les lu, kan?!"

"Gw baru seminggu aja udah jadi masternya cyin!".

"Bang Tao keweeeen~~!", jerit Eun Ji. "Jijay banget lu, Ji! -_-", gumam Ha Won, "Ngemeng-ngemeng, Lun, ada PR ga?". Luna mikir sendiri, "Untung aja kagak". "Bagus", Ha Won ngangguk, "Gw males bikin peer soalnya". "Beh, kebiasaan!", Luna langsung pake tampang ilfeel.

Eun Ji, Luna ama Ha Won itu walaupun sering adu mulut, mereka adalah bespren poreper. Alias Sahabat untuk selamanya #tsaah.

Pertama kali ketemu Eun Ji bagi Ha Won itu berasa kayak bencis dikejar satpol pp. Kenapa? Kita lihat flashbacknya:

"Nama saya Lee Ha Won. Saya harap kalian ga manggil saya Ha Mil, sekian dan terima kasih", Ha Won baru aja nyelesain perkenalan pertamanya di depan kelas. Se Hun, Tao, Kai ama murid laen tepok tangan. Untung aja ga ada MOS, kalo nggak bisa mati mereka dikerjain OSIS.

Ha Won ngerasa ada sesuatu(?) yang noel pundaknya dan dia langsung balik badan.

TA-DAH~

"Hai, Ha Won. Betewe, gua Eun Ji. Abang lu cakep semua!"

Towewewew~

"Jadi lu kenalan ama gua cuma buat muji abang gua? -_-".

"Ga juga sih :3"

"Jadi?"

"Buat gosip bareng ;)"

'Astapiloo', batin Ha Won dan sedjak itu kemanapun dia pergi disitu pasti ada Eun Ji. Tapi lama-lama mereka jadi deket.

Nah, kalo pertemuan Ha Won ama Luna malah kayak Satpol pp dikejar bencis. Gini dia:

GUBRAK!

"Wadooh! Barang guahh!", Ha Won ngejerit pas ketabrak ama Luna. Barang dia jatoh semua. Luna bingung sendiri, "Sorriii, mangap, mangap!" (maap maksudnya -_-). "Woy! Nama lu Aluna Sagita Gutawa kan?! Trus panggilan lu Luna?! Dompet lu jatoh neh!", Ha Won ngangkat dompet Luna, tapi dia udah pergi -_-

Sontak pada tereak semua, "Ha?! Gita Gutawa? Mana?". Terutama Kai soalnya dia nge-fans ama Gita Gutawa -_-

Akhirnya kemana pun Luna pergi disitu selalu ada Ha Won. Niatnya sih mau balikin dompet, tapi yang ada Luna kira Ha Won minta pertanggung jawaban -_- Beh, dikira dihamilin apa? Pada akhirnya dompet itu sudah kembali dan mereka langsung deket.

Saat itu, guru mereka, pak Ye Sung Sutedja(?!) datang. Membuat kelas kembali hening. Pak Ye Sung sering dibilang guru paling aneh sedunia. Liat aja pas mereka pelajaran...

"Sekarang pelajaran apa?", Tanya pak Ye Sung, bikin anak sekelas cengo. 'Lha lu yang ngajar kenapa lu yang nanya?', murid sekelas berbatin. "Oh, jadi pelajaran fisika", kata Ye Sung, nyontek dari jadwal pelajaran, "Oke, sekarang kalian main fisik".

'Watdepak?!', batin Luna.

'Guru gila!', batin Eun Ji, siap-siapin buat bahan gosipan nanti.

"Emm... Pak, ini pelajaran fisika bukan penjaskes...", Tao angkat bicara. "Lha, kalo fisika bukannya maen fisik?", Ye Sung nanya lagi -_-. "Bukan pak. Fisika itu adalah ilmu yang mempelajari tentang...", si jenius So Hyun ngangkat bicara.

"Oke, setop! Gw cuman bercanda!".

'Bercanda apa gamau harga diri lu kecemar, pak? -_-', batin anak satu kelas.

Sementara itu di kelas ...

"Okay, sekarang kalian maen bebas!", tereak pak Kyu Hyun begitu masuk kelas

"YEAAAAAAAHHH!", Semuanya langsung bersorak ria, maen-maen, mulai narik kursi buat ngobrol ama temen. "Tapi kok gw ngerasa ada udang di balik brokoli ya?", kata D.O, "Ga biasanya pak Kyu Hyun relain(?) kita maen gini". "Menang lotre kali, udah santai aja", kata Chen.

"KENAPA KALIAN MAIN-MAIN?!", teriakan si Kepsek jomblo langsung membuat seisi kelas mengheningkan cipta. "Tuh kan...", gumam D.O. "Pak Kyu Hyun bilang kita boleh maen bebas!", kata Chan Yeol anteng. "Jangan fitnah ya!", pak Kyu Hyun tereak.

'Watdepak orang dia yang bilang juga!', batin seisi kelas.

"Oh ya?", kata Baek Hyun, "Saya punya buktinya", dia langsung nunjukin hapenya, nge-klik tombol play di voice recorder.

_Okay, sekarang kalian main bebas!_

Seisi kelas bersorak again. "BAEK HYUN LU PAHLAWAN PENYELAMAT KITAAAAA!".

Akhirnya pak Kyu Hyun diseret ke kantor kepsek dan mereka bebas beneran -_- Enak bener, gw juga mau #plak.

* * *

_Mati bercinta dengan dirimu~ Habiskan malam mu~_

Bel sekolah somplak mereka berbunyi -_- Tandanya istirahat. Ternyata kepsek mereka demen ama Vicky Shu. Ha Won ama besprennya langsung keluar sambil ngakak-ngikik, gosipin pak Ye Sung yang luar binasa somplaknya di kelas. "Abang~", Ha Won langsung manggil abang-abangnya yang kebetulan nongol juga dari kelas.

"Bang, makan siang bareng yuk! :3", kata Ha Won sambil narik mereka satu-satu. "Okelah, apa sih yang nggak muat kamyuh~ :3", Chan Yeol malah ngegombal, dia emang paling sayang ama adeknya ini. "Abang, lu tau gak? -_-". "Apa?". "Gw benci digombalin".

Semprul.

"Ihh, adek~ Jangan marah :*", Chan Yeol langsung meluk-meluk Ha Won yang tingginya setara ama dia. "Ish, jijay, udah makan nyok!", Ha Won langsung jalan ke kantin tapi tiba-tiba ketabrak ama seseorang

KETUMPREET! (?)

Udah, protes mulu! Anggep aja suaranya gitu!

"Aduooh, pantat gw biru ntar(?)!", gumam Ha Won sambil ngeringis. "Maaf, kamu gak apa-apa kan?", kata orang yang dia tabrak sambil ulurin tangan.

Ha Won ngeliatin orang itu.

'NAUJUBILAH! GANTENG BANGET!'. "Eem... Iyah, gak apa-apa, nama lu siapa?", Ha Won modus, kenyataannya dia mau pedekate -_-. "Min Hyuk, bukannya kamu sekelas ama gw?". "Gw lupa men!", Ha Won ketawa sendiri padahal dalem hati ngatain diri sendiri. 'Bego lu, Won! Temen sekelas sendiri lupa! Tapi gak apa-apalah, gw tinggal pedekate aja, wuihii(?)~".

Ha Won berasa nge-fly banget ngeliat senyum ganteng di wajah Min Hyuk. Yang laennya cuma heran ama Ha Won. "Woy, lu mau makan gak?! Nanti gua embat neh!", teriak Se Hun. "Iyeh, sabar bang!", Ha Won langsung ngacir ke kantin dan makan bareng.

Untuk pertama kalinya...

HA WON JATUH CINTRONG!


	5. PeDeKaTe dimulai

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

'Aah... Indahnya idup guweehh!'

'Apalagi kalo tiap hari ketemu cowo macem dia~'

'Udah cakep, baik pula! Wihiiw(?)!'.

Tau dong itu pikirannya siapa? Ya udah pasti Ha Won lah! Masa abang-abangnya! Najong banget kalo cowok mikirin cowok, kalopun ada mah di FF Yaoi sementara disini ga ada yang namanya gituan. BROTHERSHIP mamenz! (apa kate lu lah -_-).

Sehabis ketabrak Min Hyuk Ha Won dari tadi bertingkah aneh mulu. Makan bukannya disuapin ke congornya malah ke congor Kai, sampe dia teriak, "GW TAU BIBIR GW SEKSOY ASOY GEBOY(?) TAPI GA GINI JUGA KALEE!", Dan itu menarik perhatian masyarakat(?) sekitar -_- Kemudian, kalo jalan berasa kayak princess-princess-an. Bawaannya muter-muter trus nyanyi gaje kayak pelem musical gitu. Niatnya bikin orang ikutan nyanyi malah gagal.

Koplak.

Kalo gua jadi dia sih malu bener.

Lha itu kan elu thor!- Kata readers #plak

Pulangnya juga gitu cyin! Sekarang malah lebih parah, ampe nari-nari bareng tiang listrik! Abang-abangnya ampe bingung sendiri.

'Kesambet apaan ni anak?'- Baek Hyun

'Adek gw tersayang, jangan ampe aja gw tau lu kesambet setan yang mati pas nari-nari(?) Bisa-bisa gw bawa pendeta dan lu langsung disuciin di trotoar sini kemudian masuk berita'- Chan Yeol

'Anjay -_- Mending bisa nge-dance ini malah kayak singa bunting manjat pohon(?)'- Kai

dan laen-laennya.

Kalo udah nyampe rumah, DIA LEBIH PARAH LAGI MBAKBRO! (Ga usah capslock napa?).

Begitu ketemu Kris yang lagi duduk anteng di lantai langsung dia loncatin sambil terak, "Ihiiiw(?)!". Yang nonton langsung bingung seketika, secara Kris itu badannya kayak tiang listrik saat berdiri maupun saat duduk dan bisa dia lompatin gitu?! Emejing!

Yeh, namanya anak kuliahan kadang bisa pulang cepet kadang nggak. Tergantung dosennya #beuh (sotoy banget lu thor!).

Pas udah nyampe klimaksnya(?), Ha Won bakal nyakar-nyakar tembok sambil tereak, "Oh Maigat! Nuajong! Ganteng bener gila, hadyuu! Aku padamu lah!".

Dan semuanya langsung mikir,

'Ha Won udah ga waras'.

Ya jelas lah! Udah ganteng, masih dibilang nuajong lagi!

Walopun cat tembok di rumah mereka kelupas lagi gara-gara dia, ga ada yang tega ngejitak ato bahkan negur. "Ini harus dibicarakan nanti!", kata Kris. Dan malam nanti habis makan malem, akan dimulai-lah konferensi meja makan (?).

AADC

Ada Apa Dengan Cayangku?

Oke, ini maksa banget -_- Tapi itulah yang dipikirkan abang-abangnya pas ngeliat Ha Won yang dengan tiba-tibanya bakal nyanyi lagu CJR.

"Oh, Luhaaaann~~(?!), Inikah rasanya~~ Rasa suka pada pandangan pertamaaaa~!".

Luhan awalnya bingung kenapa nama dia dibawa-bawa dan kemudian mereka semua sadar.

Ha Won.

Telah.

Jatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi!

#plak.

Eh, nggak lah ding! Jatuh cintrong woyy! Rasa yang bisa dialami manusia dan hewan. Gejalanya ya sosmed milik gebetan, mulai PDKT, bahagia mulu, nyanyi lagu cinta, jago gombal gembel, sering keluar pas malam minggu.

Efek sampingnya?

Di-PHP, PMDK (Pendekatan Mulu Dapetnya Kagak), Kata-kata galau memenuhi TL di twitter, mendadak ngenes(?) pas malming, ato malah jadinya HTS alias Hubungan Tanpa Status :O Ih waw(?).

"Konferensi meja makannya dicepetin", kata Kris tiba-tiba. Dan akhirnya baru jam 4 mereka udah (terpaksa) ngumpul di meja makan.

"Kenapeh pada ngumpul sini? Udah laper duluan?", Ha Won bingung pas ngeliat abang-abangnya udah kayak burung merpati ngeliat jagung, langsung merapat(?).

Seketika itu juga..

Mata abang-abangnya seperti elang melihat mangsanya...

"BANG! LU MAU NGAPAIN GUA?! TIDUAAAAAAK!", Jerit Ha Won pas dia tiba-tiba disekap ama abangnya di kamar KrisMinHan.

"Jelasin ke kita semua", Xiumin mulai dulu, berhubung dya yang tertua, "Kenapa pas lu makan malah nyuapin ke congor Kai, bukan guah? Eh salah, kenapa pas lu makan lu malah salah congor(?)".

"Watdepak banget lu bang Xiumin -_- Bilang aja lu pengen disuapin Ha Won", gumam Kai.

"Ya gw kan salah congor!", kata Ha Won. Boong? Udah pasti! #Plak.

"Kok bisa salah congor?!", teriak Lay.

"Ya mana ketek lu? Eh, Meneketehek!".

"Udah ah, pake congol-congolan! Eneg tau dengelnya!", teriak Se Hun, pusing, "Thialan, kebanyakan 'L'(R)-nya -_-".

'Ngenes banget ni anak cadel satu', Luhan (modus) diem-diem puk-puk Se Hun.

BRUAKK! KRIPLENG KRIPLENG(?)!

Semuanya langsung terpenjara(?) eh, terperanjat. Kris ternyata lagi gebukin laci-nya, "JAWAB JUJUR HA WON!". Naga indosiar keluar dari mulutnya -_- (Beh, nuajong)

"Gede bener mulut lo, bang! Dalam artian ukuran yah!", kata Chen, ditambahin di belakangnya biar Kris ga salah ngartiin jadi 'ngemeng doang'.

"Sekarepmu lah -_- Jawab guah, Ha Mil!".

"Siakek -_- Gw cuman kasih tau dikit ya, enak banget lu bisa ngubek-ngubek privasi gua. Gw cuci sempak lu aja ga boleh (?)", kata Ha Won. 'Ya iyalah ga boleh -_-', batin abang-abangnya. "Jadi gini yeh... Ya lupada udah gede(?) pasti taulah kalo namanya jatuh cintrong itu kayak apaan...".

"Trus perlu gitu ngais-ngais tembok?", kata D.O, "Eh, betewe tadi pagi panci teflon gua lu banting kan? Gw belom bales dendam". "Watdepak! Ama adek lu sendiri woy!", teriak Chan Yeol, ga bakal tega liat adeknya dinistain, tapi sendirinya suka nistain -_- "Bang, woles bang! Panci teflon lebih berharga daripada gua?", Ha Won tereak.

'Nuajong, jangan ampe mengheningkan cipta lagi!', Abang-abangnya langsung diem, "Lanjut penjelasan lu, Won", kata Tao. "Ya lupade udah tau kan kesimpulannya?", kata Ha Won, "Adek lu pada ini JatCin (Jatuh Cintrong). Pada pandangan pertama pula, haduooh~", dia kembali ngais tembok, kemudian dijitak Luhan.

"Jangan ngais tembok mulu, ah! Kebiasaan lu kayak Chen!".

Sementara yang disebut cuman garuk kepala.

Su Ho yang dari tadi belom dapet kesempatan nongol akhirnya puk-puk-in Ha Won. "Won. Gw ngerti perasaan lu. Yang namanya jatuh cintrong itu pasti awalnya indah. Kalo dia jodoh lu, pasti semuanya bakal berjalan lancar. Tapi kalo enggak, abang harap kamu jangan penuhin TL twitter. Soalnya itu cara ngehilangin galau yang ALAY banget. Kalo ada masalah cerita aja ama abang, biar kita hajar si kunyuk itu, wokeh?".

(Daritadi ga dapet bagian, sekalinya dapet, paling panjang).

"Bang... Namanya Min Hyuk, bukan Kunyuk...".

"Anggep aja gitu lah(?)".

Ha Won terharu, "Thanks ya bang, huk huk huk hik hik hak hak(?!)".

Mereka berpelukan lagi layaknya teletabis.

Kai: Kalo dia nyakitin hati elu, biar gw pamer sispek gw tru tereak, 'Lu ga punya sispek aja sok banget yeh', okeh?

Ha Won: Lu sendiri ga usah pamer bang -...- Bang Luhan punya aja ga lebay kayak lu.

Luhan: Woles, Kai. Kita hajar miring bareng-bareng aja.

Chen: Teror lewat SMS mama minta pulsa?

Baek Hyun: Najong banget lu Chen -_- Itu bukan neror, nipu!

Chan Yeol: Udah, pokoknya kita hajar bareng ampe amsiooong! RT banget lah buat Luhan

Kris: Masuk buku kasus begok -_- Kalopun lu pada hajarnya di luar sekolah kan ada polisi.

Su Ho: Lu kan pernah nyogok polisi? Tau dong maksud guweh (naik turun alis)

Kris: Anjir -...- Lu nyuruh gw nyogok lagi, gituh?! Giliran lu lah!

Ha Won: Iyah, kasian ama bang Kris.

Su Ho: Yaudin lah huks... (Dalem hati: Apa sih yang nggak buat kamu, dek? :') Ai Lap Yu dah #asek)

Tao: Tenang, Won. Tinggal gw getok pake sapu pasti tepar langsung! Muahahahahah~

D.O: Hajarnya pake cara yang sehat napa? -_-

Lay: Kalo pake cara sehat itu bukan hajar, D.O. Yang ada runding.

Xiumin: Beh, gw sumpel mulut dia pake bakpao, trus gw iket tangannya biar dia denger ceramah kita selama berjam-jam.

Se Hun: Lu aja yang celamah bang, gw thih maleth (Gw sih males).

Ha Won: Bang, kalo urusan Min Hyuk mau nyakitin gw apa kagak itu urusan nanti yah, sekarang Pedekate dulu bang :') (Dalem hati: Terharu gw, hiks. Walopun rada-rada somplak mereka abang gua yang paling baik hati).

Pada akhirnya mereka semua ngajarin Ha Won cara pedekate. Ga tau lah bisa dicoba ato kagak, cekidot~:

Kris: Pertamanya basa-basi dulu, "Hai, kunyuk", ato apa kek, bilang, "Ada PR ato nggak?" itu juga bagus. Soalnya mau gak mau dia keluar suara.

Xiumin: Comot makanannya biar dia ngejar elu. Biar berasa film Bollywood jadinya. Jangan lupa makanannya kasih gua yah.

Ha Won: Itu yang ada nyolong, atuh bang -...- Enak di elunya.

Luhan: Gombalin aja, kalo dia ga suka urusan lu.

Ha Won: Bang, lu niat ngebantuin ga seh? -_-

Lay: Dandan habis-habisan. Trus basa-basi ke dya. Tapi muka ga usah sengaja diimutin, normal aja kalo ngomong.

Chen: Udah, normal aja, kalo jodoh pasti dya suka ama lu.

Ha Won: -_- Tau ah.

Tao: Nge-stalk sosmed dia. Mulai ngubek-ngubek info, trus temenan dulu ama dia. Jangan ampe aja lu di 'Friendzoned', kesian gue jadinya.

Ha Won: Okesip. Boleh juga lah.

Su Ho: Minta doa dari yang Maha Kuasa dulu, minta pencerahan. Habis itu mulai basa-basi. Kalo bisa modus, tapi jangan ketauan.

Baek Hyun: Gw dandanin aja dah, gw jamin lu bakal lebih cakep daripada SNSD. Siapa sih cowo yang ga demen cewe cantik?

Ha Won: Ma'acih bang :*

Chan Yeol: Tunjukkin pesona lu, Won. Kasi liat lu lain daripada yang laen #asek.

Ha Won: Apa yah pesona guweh? Perasaan keahlian gua cuman buka lapak pas abang-abang berantem, 'Cangcimen cangcimen~ Akua~ Mijon'.

Chan Yeol: Jadi itu lu toh! Pantesan tiap kali kita brantem bakal ada pedagang asongan dateng!

D.O: Masak buat dya

Ha Won: Ketauan kalo gw suka dia, bang -_- Itu jadinya bukan PDKT lagi.

Kai: Ngomong ama dia, 'Gw suka ama lu, jadi mau PDKT boleh ga?'

Ha Won: Somplak lu bang! Itu nembak! *getok Kai*

Se Hun: Act normally aja. Ga uthah pake capel thegala, cowo jiji' ngeliatnya. Kalo bitha moduth dikit, pegang-pegang dia, jangan glepe-glepe aja lu jadinya -_-

Ha Won: Gw ga sejorok itu -_- Tau lah, maksudnya toel-toel, nyikut ato apa gitu. Betewe thanks lah buat abang semua, Ai Laf Yu Ol :* Mhihihi~ Gw bakal mulai pedekatenye besok. Bang Baek! Awas lu kalo dandannya malah jadi jelek!

Baek Hyun: Sip dah!

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Udah siap, dek?", Baek Hyun baru selesai dandanin Ha Won. Rambutnya diikalin pake catokan, trus pake bando kawat yang bisa dibentuk segala macem, jadi kuping kelinci dst. make-upnya sengaja natural, kalo ketebelan ntar ketauan, dan laen-laen. Sekarang dia lebih putih mulus daripada Seo Hyun SNSD, wihiiiw~~

"Udah dong! Ma'acih bang, nyok berangkat!", Ha Won langsung narik tas-nya dan mereka berangkat kayak mau perang aja. Ha Won berasa kayak ada backsound pocari sweat.

_Nanananananana~~~ Nanana~ Nana~~_

Okeh, abaikan.

Nyampe di gerbang sekolah, satpamnya langsung melotot, ga kalah cetar dari D.O #Plak.

"Cakep abis lu neng!".

"Gombal lu, bang! Sadar umur!", tereak Chan Yeol, kayak bodyguard Ha Won aja dya -_- Dan satpam itu langsung sakit hati, pundung seketika.

Udah nyampe di dalem, Ha Won langsung jalan ala model, dapet jitak dari Se Hun, "Ga usah gaya dah lu, normal aja, kampret", ketidak-cadel-an Se Hun kumat lagi. "Ga usah pake kampret napa, bang? -_-", Ha Won ngerasa tertohok.

Sedetik setelah Ha Won masuk kelas...

_Matahari bersinar~ Bulan tenggelam~ Lalalala dududu~~ _(Ini Lagu bikinan temen author, jangan sparta guahh).

"Anjir cakep banget lu, Won!", tereak Eun Ji ga nyantai.

"Kena angin apa lu?", Luna langsung nyubit pipi Ha Won.

"Kena angin muson! Nggak, lah! Lebay amat lu pade! Bang Baek Hyun, abang gw yang dandanin", kata Ha Won jujur. Soalnya kalo dia bilang dia yang dandan itu impossibru banget, plus bisa-bisa si Baek Hyun ngomelin dia, KALO KETAUAN. Kalo nggak ya syukur #plak. "Jir, mau pedekate ama siapa lu?", Kata si Aluna Sagita Gutawa.

"GITA GUTAWAAAA!", Kai langsung ngacir buat minta TTD. Beuh -_- Nggak ding! Ceritanya aja nama Luna kea gitu.

"Ga ah, ga mau gua kasih tau, lu pada juga bocorin ntar -_-", kata Ha Won.

"Janji lah, ga bakal gw bocorin..", Eun ji mohon-mohon.

"Perasaan aib gw yang buka lu terus, sialan -_-".

Eun Ji akhirnya monyong-monyong plus muka babi face #eh. Karena penasaran Eun Ji dan Luna ga terobati, yaudah lah. Privasi orang ga boleh paksa ubek sembarangan juga, tau diri dikit.

Ha Won bisa ngeliat si Min Hyuk udah bermangap ria, "Cantik banget lu, Won!".

Dan seketika itu juga hati Ha Won Berumput-rumput -_- Berbunga-bunga maksudnya. "Ga juga lah, bisa aja hari ini doang gw secantik gini.", Ha Won pura-pura cuek padahal dalem hati tereak: 'Gw emang cakep bro! Baru nyadar?!'. Songong banget -_- Diem-diem Ha Won ama abang-abangnya nge-tos. "Ngemeng-ngemeng ada PR ga sih?".

"Ga ada!", Jawab Min Hyuk, bikin Ha Won cengar-cengir. "Bagus. Taulah, anak males, bhahahaha~", Ha Won ketawa. 'Sialan lu, Won. Malah ngejek diri sendiri', batin Ha Won ama dirinya sendiri.

"Jujur banget lo, Won. Gw sih eneg kalo denger orang ngakunya pinter tapi orangnya sableng!".

'Jadi secara ga langsung lu memuji kejujuran gw?', batin Ha Won kemudian hore-hore(?) dalem hati, "Namanya bercanda aja, Hyuk!", Ha Won ngakak geje, "Ga usah dengerin!". "Ya, contohnya kayak anak kelas dua itu... Namanya siapa ya? Oh iya! Baek Hyun! Kakak kelas tapi ga tau diri, beuh banget!", kata Min Hyuk.

PRAK! BLETAK! BLETUKK!

Okeh, itu bukan suara Ha Wok nimpukin Min Hyuk, tapi suara hati Ha Won yang ancur berkeping-keping. 'Jadi Min Hyuk benci ama bang Baek Hyun? Dia gatau gw adeknya? Dan dia ngatain bang Baek Hyun sableng?! SABLENG SIH IYA, TAPI DIA ASLI BAIK HATI WOY! SOK TAU BANGET LU JADI MANUSIAAAA!', maki Ha Won dalem hati.

Untung aja, Se Hun, Tao ama Kai ga denger. Bisa dihajar dia ama tu 3 orang.

'Min Hyuk. Mulai hari ini, gw benci ama lo!', batin Ha Won


	6. Rencana buat si kunyuk

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

_Mulai galaaaauu, Mulai galaaaaaauu_

_DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!_

_Galau? Makan sneakers(?) _(salah oey)

Ha Won sekarang lagi meluk bantalnya, duduk di ranjang dengan wajah galau-nya. Kalo emang snickers bisa bikin galau dia ilang, sekarang dia udah ngacir beli snickers sebiji dibayarin ama abangnya. Najong banget lu, Won! Snickers sebiji doang minta dibayarin!

"Ha Won? Muka lu kenapa kayak habis dikuwel?", Se Hun nongol dari balik pintu kamarnya. "Bang, gua rasa lu ga bakalan berubah ampe 10 taun kedepan -_- Cadel lu ilangnya cuman pas ngejekin orang doang. Nista banget", kata Ha Won, makin galau. Se Hun gigit pintu(?), "Tau ah. Ada mathalah apa lu, Won?".

"Gak kenape-nape!", Ha Won langsung tiduran. Males jawab, males liat muka Se Hun juga #plak. Jahat amat loe jadi adek, Won! "Kalo ada apa-apa ga usah manggil guweh kalo gitu!", Se Hun banting pintu. Mulai maraaah~ Mulai maraaah~ *digeplak Se Hun*. "Se Hun? Muka lu kenapa kayak habis dikuwel?", Luhan nanya pas ngeliat Se Hun.

Entah kenapa Se Hun merasa kayak disantet Ha Won. Kini dia ngerti betapa keselnya Ha Won pas dikatain gitu.

"Gak kenape-nape!", Se Hun langsung pergi. 'Masyaaloh, jangan bilang gw punya jiwa-nya Ha Won -_-', batin Se Hun. "Sialan lu, hun -_- Ada apa dengan Ha Won?", tanya Luhan, ngikutin Se Hun, "Mau kemana, Hun?".

"KE TOILET! BANG LUHAN MAU IKUTAN?!", teriak Se Hun sewot, masuk ke toilet juga pake banting pintu, "Ada apa dengan Se Hun?", Luhan malah nanya ke dirinya sendiri. Daripada bingung sendiri, mending dianya aja yang nyamperin Ha Won. Luhan tau, dari pas pulang sekolah Ha Won kayak sewot dan Se Hun niatnya menghibur Ha Won.

Ternyata malah dicuekin.

Kan sialan banget.

Ga heran lah dia ikutan sewot.

"Ha Won~", Luhan ngacir ke kamarnya, "Lagi galau lu, Won? PDKT ga lancar? Kata Se Hun, Tao ama Kai lancar aja tuh? OH MAI GAT FANTASTICO(?)!".

"Apeh lu liat-liat, bang?", kata Ha Won, "Ga usah liatin gw napa? Kayak lu ga pernah liat gw nangis aja".

"WOYY! NGUMPUL WOYY!"

"Sialan lu bang! Malah disuruh ngumpul!".

"Anjir, napa lu Won? Dihamilin si kunyuk?!", tereak Lay. "Koplak lu bang, kalo dihamilin dari awal pulang gw udah guling-guling kali -_-", dalam hati Ha Won pengen baca Yaasinan. "Trus ngapain nangis? Bukannya pedekate lu lancer aja?", sahut Baek Hyun.

Dengan suara lembut bin macho(?)-nya Baek Hyun bikin Ha Won pengen nangis lebih keras, "HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Buhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuuuhh!".

"Buseh! Suara lu ajib bener, Baek!", kata Su Ho.

"Beh! Tenangin dia dulu bego, maen muji(?) aja lu!", Baek Hyun langsung ngacir ke ranjang Ha Won, "Nak, sabar ya, hidup itu susah(?), tapi pastinya lebih susah daripada nahan mules di ujung pantat".

Author: Lu ngemeng apa sih Baek? -_- OOT aja lu.

-Setahun kemudian-

Ralat!

-10 menit kemudian-

"Okeh, cerita. SEKARANG! Ato DVD Tukang Haji Naik Bubur lu gw sita", ancem Chen dengan kejem. Baru tau gw si Ha Won demen tukang haji naik bubur. Wakakaka #plak. (Yang ada tukang bubur naek haji goblok!).

Ha Won masih terisak pelan, pelan banget sepelan suara semut jalan (beuh!). "Gw benci Min Hyuk!".

"Lah katanya lu jatcin ama dia -_- Sekarang lu benci? Plin-plan amat lu jadi manusia!", protes Tao. "Plis deh, bang Tao! Lu belom tau kenapa gw jadi benci ama dia!", Ha Won udah mau nangis lagi. "Tell me, beb~", Chan Yeol masih sempet aja ngecengin adeknya sendiri -_-

"DIA NGATAIN BANG BAEK GATAU DIRI!".

.

.

.

.

Krik krik menggelitik(?)...

.

.

.

.

"WATDE...?!", Baek Hyun udah mau berkoar-koar tapi udah keduluan ama tangisnya Ha Won. "ADEK ABANG EMANG TERLALU BAIK! NGORBANIN CINTA BUAT KELUARGA! HUAAAAAAAA! PAS DENGER TU MONYET DUFAN NGOMONG KAYAK GITU, HA WON... Hiks... Ha Won PENGEN BANGET NONJOK DIA! LEBIH DARIPADA NAFSU PENGEN NYIPOK! (Sesuatu banget lu, Won!)".

Ter-Ha-Ru...

Baek Hyun tidak bisa membendung air mata, kemudian meluk Ha Won, "Makasih ya, Won. Abang sih gak kenapa-napa dibilang Gatau diri (padahal tadi udah mau berkoar juga -_-), tapi gak apa-apa lu nyerah buat dapetin kunyuk?". Ha Won ngangguk, "Mending gw jadi jones daripada macarin cowo laknat macem dia! Hiiikkss! Sekarang persyaratan kalo macarin gue itu harus sayang ama abang gw juga! Hikssss".

Dan sekarang profil Ha Won di FB, Twitter dan sosmed lain:

_Tipe ideal gw: Harus sayang ama 12 abang gw. Awas aja lu nusuk abang gw dari belakang_

Demikianlah. Rumah Ha Won berasa seperti tempat syuting. Tiap hari ada aja adegan somplak namun mengharu-biru. "Hikss. Awas aja lu kalo ampe gw denger lu suka cowok laen selaknat dia! Tak kepret lu!", Kris berujar, "Ga tega gw manusia se-amit-amit lu itu macarin orang laknat!".

"Lu ngehibur ato ngejek, bang?", Ha Won ngeluarin ingusnya ke tisu, "Bang.."

"Iyeh?", semuanya jawab.

"HA WON SAYANG ABAAAAAAANNGG!".

Berpelukan lagi.

"Tapi masakin gw kuah ayam ya?", kata Ha Won, bikin suasana yang udah romantis(?) kembali biasa. "Najuong lu, Won! Jadi ternyata ada udang dibalik brokoli?!", teriak Xiumin.

"GUA LAPER BEGO! NANGIS MULU!", Teriak Ha Won, "Cepetan ah! Bang Chen, balikin DVD tukang haji naek bubur gw! Nanti gw mau makan bareng nonton!". "Beh! Yaudahlah!", Chen ngelempar DVD-nya.

-Di dapur-

"Ayam ada, garem ada, gula ada, lada ada, rempah ada, upil Kai juga ada. NAJONG KENAPA ADA UPIL LU DISINI?!", Tereak D.O

"Males cuci tangan, gw peperin aja ke situ".

"Anjaaay, lap gih! Jiji' gw liatnya! Apa kata dunia?!", D.O langsung ngegeplak jidad Kai pake sendal yang biasa diambil gratis dari hotel. Kai nyengir geje trus ngelap upilnya, malu-malu dikit #beh! Sedjak kapan Kai alias Kim Jong In bisa malu? #plak

"MAK JAAAAANN! ADA KECOA!", jerit Kai pas menyadari ada kecoa dihadapannya. "Selamatkan dirimu, D.O!". D.O langsung ngacir pake muka cengonya, neriakin nama Su Ho yang satu-satunya ga takut kecoa. Eh, bareng Ha Won sih. Yang ada kecoanya digoreng ama dia, dijadiin lalapan #buset.

"Apa? Kecoa?! Mana? Mana?", Ha Won langsung keluar sambil celingukan. Maklum sekarang kecoa itu makanan favorit dia, ngalahin steak wagyu buatan Lay.

Jancok.

Author ngiler, pengen makan wagyu jadinya #plak

Yang laennya pada ngumpul mendengar berita adanya kecoa, pada iuh-iuh geje, sialnya Su Ho lagi ngeden di kamar mandi #eh.

Author: Gw yang bikin skripnya! Masbuloh?

Akhirnya Ha Won nongol, bikin semuanya bernafas lega, bukan cuma diusir sih kecoanya, dimakan. Catet, DIMAKAN. (Udah ah, thor -_-). "Wow! Kecoa favorit gw! Bang Lay, masakin semur kecoa dong! Gw ambilin ntar yang banyak!", kata Ha Won sambil ngangkat kecoa-nya.

Sementara Lay?

"Anjir! Lay! Jangan mati dulu, woy!", Jerit Kris sambil goyang-goyangin Lay yang mulutnya udah ngeluarin busa. Yang lainnya histeris melihat kematian Lay yang mendadak.

Author: Okeh, gw BRB dlo ya, dihajar massa.

Eh, nggak ding. Lay belom mati.

Untung aja Su Ho yang ngedenger dari kamar mandi tereak, "LAY! KALO MATI LU GA BAKAL BISA LIAT UNICORN KESUKAAN LO! AWAS LU KALO MALAH NGEHANTUIN KITA!".

Dan Lay langsung bangun -_- Gile emang tuh bang Su Ho pas lagi boker sempet aja lu tereak gitu, dicampur ngeden lagi #plak.

"Please bunuh gue sekarang!", teriak Lay, "Kenapa kecoa harus ada di duniaa?!".

"Brisik lu bang! Kecoanya udah gua telen! Masak bareng Lay, sono!", Ha Won balik lagi ke kamar. Semuanya cengo. "Mentah gitu dimakan?", gumam Baek Hyun. Dan akhirnya...

Semuanya pingsan massal #digebok.

* * *

"Ha Won, plis..", Xiumin mohon sendiri, "Kenapa lu demen banget ama kecoa? Kaya ga ada makanan yang lebih enak aja",

Ha Won mikir bentar, "Kecoak rasanya kayak cheetos, sih. Apalagi kalo digoreng!", dia ketawa sendiri sementara yang laen langsung pasang muka yang iuh banget buat diliat(?). "Kalo dipanggang rasanya jadi sate padang, kalo direbus jadi bakmi ayam, kalo dikukus kayak bakpao daging merah".

Yang laen eneg gara-gara imajinasi Ha Won yang kelewatan banget. Kecoa macem mana yang digoreng jadi cheetos, direbus jadi bakmi, dipanggang jadi sate ayam dan dikukus jadi bakpao? Bukan bentuknya yah, rasanya!

"Oh iye, bang, besok kita hajar si kunyuk nyok!", ujar Ha Won yang kemudian seluruh abangnya langsung setuju. "Ntar kita bolos kuliah aja nyok!", kata Luhan ama abang-abang kuliah(?)-annya. "Okeh lah! Apasih yang nggak buat Ha Won!", ujar Su Ho

"Ngomong gitu mah bisa elu -_- Kalo gw suruh lu ngegombal-gembel haji muhiddin mau ga?", kata Ha Won.

"Nggak :|", jawab Su Ho rada lemes, ketauan bisanya ngomong doang #dikepret. "Noh kan -_-".

"Udah ah, rencananya gimana ini?", Ha Won mulai diskusinya

Apakah rencana mereka nantinya?

Baca aja ntar muehehehehehehehehe #plak


	7. Love story koplak --

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

Hari ini hari sabtu...

Dimana sekolah Ha Won dan semua sodaranya libur. Dan hari ini pula mereka bakal menjalankan rencana yang mereka buat sampai tengah malam. Sebelumnya Ha Won nge-SMS si kunyuk itu.

_'Weh, lu, gue ketemu di taman jam 1 siang. Awas lu ga dateng'_

Okeh, ini kejem banget. Tapi darimana si Ha Won bisa dapet nomor hape Min Hyuk? Berhasil PDKT sehari aja kagak? Ternyata begini.

Pada hari dimana dia pertama kali ketemuan ama Min Hyuk, dia nyomot hape dari tas Min Hyuk, niatnya sih mau ngambil nomor hapee, tapi pada akhirnya malah ngecek foto-foto yang ada di hape Min Hyuk. Untung aja dia lagi di toilet, sampe ketauan dia pasti dikira yang aneh-aneh. Mampus deh. Ngeliat foto Min Hyuk yang pake peace sign, jari metal, bareng temen, ampe ada yang monyong-monyong, jungkir balik, koprol dan sebagainya dan itu bikin Ha Won mikir...

.

.

.

.

"Jangan-jangan Min Hyuk itu alay?!".

Tapi dalam nama cinta apa sih yang nggak? Cumanya habis ngejekin Baek Hyun aja rasa cintanya langsung menghilang jadi butiran taik kambing #eh. Emang Ha Won anak yang berbakti, (BER)bagi (BAK)pao (T)idak sud(I).

Oke, ini maksa banget -_-

Emang Ha Won anak yang sayang keluarganya, mungkin kalo milih antara abangnya ama Song Joong Ki si aktor cimit itu dia bakal milih abang somplaknya. Tapi kalo ama Lee Hyun Woo baru abangnya kalah #eh?!

Abaikan -_-"

Hari ini juga si Ha Won didandanin Baek Hyun, yaah, skenarionya lu pade liat aja ntar. Kalo kasi tau sekarang kan ga seru! Rumah udah pada kosong, penghuninya entah kemana cuman tinggal Baek Hyun ama Ha Won.

"Bang Baek..."

"Apeh? Ga suka ama dandanan ala gua?"

"Bukan, oon -_- Kalo namanya pelem horror itu kan setan suka nongolnya lewat cermin tuh...".

"Sialan lu, Won!", Belom selesai ngomong si Ha Won udah digeplak Baek Hyun pake botol foundation. Untung plastik, kalo nggak pecah dan Baek Hyun bakal ribut sendiri. "Gw belom selesai ngomong, bang!", Ha Won emosi, "Gw cuma mikir aja kenapa tu setan mau nongol di kaca! Setannya narsis kali!".

"Ooh..."

Krik krik menggelitik(?)...

"Bang, udah nonton film The Conjuring belom?".

"Ha? Konseling?".

"The Conjuring, oon! Itu looh, film horror yang sutradaranya insidious ama Saw, tau nggak?".

"Oh itu?"

"Iya -_-" (Dalem hati : Abang gw susah mudeng amat, heuh).

"Kamu udh nonton belom? Abang sih udah!", Baek Hyun udah selesai dandanin, trus beresin tas make-upnya. "Belom, makanya mau minta bocoran dikit, biar nanti pas udah waktunya bisa tutup mata :3", kata Ha Won. "Somplak lu, Won! Mana seru kalo gitu!", Baek Hyun getok kepala Ha Won pake tas make-up, "Gw saranin kalo lu pengen tidur jangan nonton to pelem! Gw cuma denger suaranya aja ga tidur 2 hari, cing!"

(Betewe, ini true story si author -_- Udah tutup mata nontonnya masih aja ga berani tidur).

Ha Won langsung ngeri sendiri, padahal ga ada apa-apa -_-, "Hih, ga jadi nonton lah!".

"Emang ngapain lu nanya gitu?".

"Gw ntar mau ngajakin si kunyuk nonton itu trus ntar gw tinggalin di situ & hang out bareng abang yang laen :3 Bang Baek belom tau rencananya?".

Author: HEH! SEMPRUL! KENAPA MALAH LU BOCORIN SEKARANG?! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Ha Won: SADAR DIRI WOY! YANG BIKIN SKRIP-NYA SIAPA?! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Baek Hyun: Apa sih fa fu fa fu segala -_- Lanjut aja napa. Masbuloh kalo readers udah tau? Cerita lu aja garing kriuk kriuk

Author: *pundung*

Okeh, Lanjooot~

* * *

"Min Hyuk~ Udah nunggu lama?", Ha Won nyampering Min Hyuk yang udah duduk di taman. Dia ngeliatin Ha Won yang pake cardigan warna cream plus dress warna ijo.

_'Najuong(?), cakep banget!'_, batin Min Hyuk. Lama-lama ni kunyuk satu juga kebiasaan kayak Ha Won -_- Muji-muji pake najuong segala. Min Hyuk ngelamun sendiri, ngeliatin Ha Won dari ujung kepala ampe ujung kaki yang ga bisa dipungkiri- Cakep!

Rasanya kayak bumi terbelah, matahari jadi dua, Morgan SM*SH tiba-tiba jadi personel Wonder girls(?!), itu looh yang nyanyi 'I want no money no money batu~'

Heh, salah ding!

'I want nobody nobody but you~' *prok* *prok*

Okeh, abaikan -_-

"Woy, Min Hyuk! Ngelamun lagi!", Ha Won curi kesempatan nabok Min Hyuk, masih dendam. "Eh, Iya. hehehe~", dia malah ketawa, "Lu ngapain dandan gini emang mau kemana?".

"Nonton the conjuring, gw udah bayarin tiketnya buat elu..."

.

.

.

.

.

"WUAAAAAADD?!", jerit Min Hyuk ga nyantai. Ceritanya disini dia takut pelem horor, gatau di aslinya bener apa kagak muahahahah #plak. "Kamu ga suka?", Ha Won pasang muka babi face namun kali ini lebih imyut. Gak amit-amit kayak dulu. SUMFEH! #dikepret

_'Anjir, kenapa Ha Won jadi cimit gini?!'_, batin Min Hyuk. "Emm, bukan gak suka, cuman ngerasa ga enak aja pake dibayarin, hehehe".

Boong.

Padahal aslinya seneng tuh dibayarin #plak.

Ga suka pelemnya.

Ga gentleman banget lu kunyuk!

Ha Won tau dia boong cuman dia diem aja, "Okey, ke XII yuk!"

Kenapa XII? Karena XXI terlalu mainstream dan jumlah member EXO itu 12 alias XII #Digeber.

Readers: Bacot ah! Buruan!

Min Hyuk udah keringetan tuh tangannya, udah mulai keringet dingin, jalan udah kayak robot kehabisan bensin. Rasanya pengen banget dia bilang, "Sori gw ga mau nonton", tapi entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang ngeliat senyum pepsodent Ha Won #tsaaah

**Inikah rasanya cinta?**

**Oh inikah cinta?**

**Cinta pada jumpa pertama~**

**Dengan dirinya~~**

Oke, stop -_-

Jadi intinya Ha Won sekarang cinta bertepuk sebelah tangannya Min Hyuk. Jeh, coba aja kemaren dia ga ngatain Baek Hyun mungkin mereka udah lope-lope. Bukan artian begituan ya! Jangan ngeres! #plak (lu kali, thor -_-). "Min Hyuk? Yuk masuk, udah mulai trailernya!", kata Ha Won sambil narik Min Hyuk.

Berasa kayak SSTI

Suami-Suami Takut Istri.

Min Hyuk udah merinding dong merinding dong~ Digiding digiding ding ding~ #plak (Malah lagu SHINee yang nongol! Siake -_-). "Wow~ Bonekanya serem!", kata Ha Won, ngegoda-goda-in Min Hyuk pas ada boneka muka blangsak nongol di layar. Min Hyuk pengen nutup mata tapi malu, Ha Won aja malah ketawa-ketiwi nontonnya #Dasargila

Beruntung dia udah dapet bocoran dari bang Baek Hyun. Muahahahaha~

"Weh, Min Hyuk, gw mau ke toilet bentar, nih ada snack buat lo. Jangan ampe jerit ya lu nontonnya!", Ha Won ngasih sebuah bungkusan berisi coklat buat Min Hyuk terus ngacir ke toilet. Min Hyuk pengen banget nangis kejer gara-gara denger musik serem di pelem ini, membuatnya terpaksa tutup mata tutup kuping dan tutup idung, eh! Nggak ding!

Min Hyuk akhirnya nungguin Ha Won balik-balik dan gak balik juga. Ga tau lagi buang air ato pingsan. Dan dengan cepat dia abisin coklat itu sebungkus. Sampe isi kantongnya ga ada apa-apa lagi selain kertas.

"Apaan neh? Surat cinta? Jangan-jangan Ha Won naksir gua trus mau nembak gua pake cara ini~ Hahaaay~", Min Hyuk geer duluan trus ngeluarin hape buat ngebaca tu kertas.

_Hai~ Min Hyuk ^^_

_Udah makan abis coklatnya kan?_

_Enak ga?_

_Pasti enak dong~_

_Tapi kamu perlu tahu satu hal_

_Coklat ini isinya kecoa hasil tangkepan Ha Won._

_Gimana? Serem ga pelemnya?_

_Dari: Baek Hyun yang kata lu gatau diri itu._

_P.S: Gw ABANGNYA HA WON_

Sebuah anak panah nusuk tepat di hati Min Hyuk

Gimana nggak?

KENA PHP WOY! Belom lagi fakta bahwa Baek Hyun itu abangnya Ha Won, nyindirnya itu sakit sumpah. Akhirnya Min Hyun nontoin itu pelem sambil berlinang aer mata. Bukan gara-gara pelemnya serem, tapi kena PHP, plus kecoa-kecoa itu udah masuk ke lambungnya.

'Somfrets, laen kali gw ga bakal cagar (Cari gara-gara) ama Ha Won dan Baek Hyun!, Hikss!', batin Min Hyuk

* * *

"Gimana, Won?", Abang-abangnya Ha Won ternyata udah nunggu di depan XII. "Sukses masbro, gw intip tadi dia udah nangis :v", Ha Won ngancungin jempol sementara abangnya ngakak semua.

"Beh! Tu kunyuk satu! Nusuk dari belakang jagonya! Wuakakakakakak!", Chan Yeol ketawanya paling kenceng tapi tiba-tiba diem. "Napa lu, Chan?", tanya Baek Hyun. "Min Hyuk noh".

JENG JENG JENG JENG~~~~~

Min Hyuk udah keluar dari bioskop dengan wajah sembab namun masih ketjeh :v #digeber

Dia langsung berlutut pake dua lutut di depan Baek Hyun. Ntar lu pade kira dia ngelamar Baek Hyun lagi -_- "Wadoh! Ngapain lu berlutut?!", Baek Hyun kaget, "Berdiri gih! Ntar orang kira gw marahin lu ampe kayak gini, hadooh".

"Mas Baek Hyun... Gw minta mangap... Eh, maap... Hiks".

"Watdepak? Ampe nangis?"

Tapi omongan Baek Hyun dikacangin setelah itu dan kemudian dia berlutut pake satu lutut ke Ha Won, abang-abangnya ampe speechless. "Ha Won, gw pengen jujur ke elo. Sebenernya... Gw suka ama lu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

BLEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!

Gunung merapi meletus -_- Begitu pula dengan hati abang-abang Ha Won.

"GAK".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nuajong, lu Won! Sakit sumpah! Ditolak dalem satu detik, sesuatu banget lu!", tereak D.O ga nyante pake muka cengo.

"Kalo bisa jujur ya.."

"Jujur mah pasti bisa -_-", Min Hyuk nyeletuk.

"Jangan potong omongan gw, nying!", Ha Won pengen banget ngegeber si Min Hyuk, "Sebenernya awalnya gw suka ama lu, sejak kita tabrakan itu. Gw mulai PDKT, tapi setelah lu ngatain bang Baek Hyun gatau diri, gw jadi ga suka lagi ama lu. Sekarang tipe ideal gw itu cowo yang juga sayang ama abang-abang gw... Jadi ini semua sudah terlambat #tsaaaah".

"Ha Won, plisss. Gimme wan mor censss (give me one more chance), gw janji bakal memulai hubungan yang baik bareng abang-abang lu".

Ke 12 abang Ha Won rada kasian ngeliatnya.

"GAK".

"Anjay, sakit -_-", gumam Kris.

"Manusia bukan cuma gw doang, kunyuk!", dan Ha Won tiba-tiba berlari pergi.

**Ku berlari kau terdiam~**

**Ku menangis kau tersenyum~**

**Ku berduka kau bahagia~**

**Ku pergi kauu kembali~!**

**Ku coba meraih mimpi kau coba tuk hentikan mimpi~**

**Memang kita takkan meeenyatuu...**

"Ha Won!", Min Hyuk narik tangan Ha Won, ternyata dia ngejar Ha Won sampe sini. Ih, co cuit(?).

"Ape lagi, nying?!".

"Sialan luh -_- Sakit dodol dikatain anying anying gitu. Tapi gw mau ngomong satu hal.."

"Apa, nying?"

'Siakek banget -_-', batin Min Hyuk. "Gw GA PERNAH TERSENYUM SAAT LU MENANGIS, Ha Won..."

"Kenapa?", kata Ha Won, "Karena lu suka ama gw?"

"Bukan, gw yang ada malah makin sedih. Soalnya pas lu nangis tuh muka lu blangsak banget, jadi prihatin"

PLAAAAAAKKK!

"FAKK LO!", Ha Won nangis dan berlari pulang setelah nampar Min Hyuk.

Love story yang miris pake banget, sumfret -_-

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?


	8. Ha Won galau lagi

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

"Won...", panggil Xiumin dengan penuh kasih sayang. #Aseeek

"Napeh, bang?"

"Galau ya?"

Towewewew -_-

"Abang ga liat ni mata gw yang udah sembab dan berair?", Ha Won nangis lagi, "Gw galau bukan gara-gara gw ama dia tidak bisa menyatu lagi (#tsaah) tapi dia ngatain gw muka blangsak! Setau gw yang mukanya blangsak itu bang Chan Yeol (#plak)"

"Dek, pikirin perasaan abang, dek -_- Kalo lu ngatain gw terus gw-nya juga bisa nangis", Chan Yeol ngeratap, Emang miris ni anak satu.

"Udah sabar dek, hidup itu ga greget kalo ga susah, itu kata maddog. Kalo ga greget ga seru, yaudah jadinya seru-seruin aja...", Tao nge-quote gaje, bikin yang laek tepok jidat. "Sejak kapan bang Yayan Ruhian a.k.a maddog ngomong gitu?", Ha Won terisak. "Sejak gw yang ngomong, beb ;)".

Ha Won langsung minta kantong muntah ama Su Ho dan muntah beneran.

"Bang plis, bisa-bisa gw pindah ke amrik tinggal ama papah mamak disono, haduu", ratapnya.

Yang laen pada gebukin Tao, gara-gara bikin Ha Won ngomong hal yang biasanya ga pernah dia katakan. Padahal dulu pas ortunya mau ke amrik...

Papap: Ada yang mau ikut papah ama mamak ke amrik ga?

*Hening*

Mamak: Ha Won, ikut mamak ya...

Ha Won: GAK

Sehun: Anjil... (anjir maksudnya)

Papap: Nyampe amrik papap beliin mainan deh!

Ha Won: GAK

Chen: Anjay...

Mamah: mama beliin kamu kebab!

Ha Won: GAK! Ha Won maunya ama abang! Kalo ama abang Ha Won bisa main, kalo disono kan papah sama mamak kerja mulu!

12 abang: *Terharu*

Ortu: *sweatdrop* okelah -_-;

DAN SEKARANG HA WON MALAH MAU TINGGAL DI AMRIK?!

HELL NO! #Plak.

"Eh, adek abang yang cantik, manis, imyut, baek hati, jangan pindah ke amrik ya~~ Ya ya ya?", Kris sengaja imut-imutin mukanya dan sumpah semua orang disitu pengen muntah!

Tapi baru kali ini juga abang mereka yang cool dan berwibawa ini pasang muka imut.

Hanya karena Ha Won.

Ajib bener tu anak.

"Becanda doang, bang! Santai -_-", Ha Won pengen banger nabok Kris. Padahal tangannya udah dipake buat nabok Min Hyuk juga, maruk amat ni bocah satu #plak

"Bang... Lu pade sebenernya punya pacar ga?", tanya Ha Won tiba-tiba.

Krik... Krik... Krik... Krik...

"Emmm, belom...", jawab Kai.

"Jadi pada jones semua ini?", celetuk Ha Won kemudian digeplak Se Hun, "Gw bahagia jadi jomblo oey!"

Padahal aslinya...

Malming tiba...

Kris: Wanjay, kenapa banyak BBM dari cewek sekuliahan gw?! (Ceritanya pake blackberry) (Saking terkenalnya ga bisa pacaran, takut di hajar massa)

Xiumin: Aaah~ Laper~~ (Pacarannya ama makanan)

Luhan: Hiks, sialan! Pipi gw bisa-bisa codet semua! (Terlalu imut, baru dipacarin bisa pingsan ceweknya)

Lay: Unicoooorrrn~~ (Terlalu terobsesi ama begituan, pada jijik #miris)

Chen: Huehuehuehuehuehuehuehue~~~ Foto aib temen sekelasss! (Terlalu jahil -_-)

Tao: Bang Kris! Mumpung malming beliin gw Gucci dong! (-_- Gila gucci, bisa-bisa duit pacarnya yang abis bukan dianya).

Su Ho: Tadi gw ga sengaja numpahin minuman gw ke baju cewek, langsung gw kasih duit buat beli baju baru (terlalu kaya, terlalu ngandelin duit #eh)

Baek Hyun: Lu mending! Tadi gw ngomong ama cewek trus dia malah bilang, 'Ih, adek nyasar ya?', kan sialan banget! Mana dia bilang gw terlalu muda pake eyeliner lagi, beuh! NGACA DULU DEH! (Terlalu terlihat muda, terlalu pendek -_-, gila eyeliner dan alay)

Chan Yeol: KACIAN BANGET LU BAEK! WAHAHAHAHAH! (Terlalu ribut, mukanya suka di-blangsak-blangsakin)

D.O: O_O (Cengo mulu, bisa-bisa pacarnya ngomong, cengo doang)

Kai: Tadi gw ditabok cewe gara-gara muka gw kayak om-om mesuk katanya -...- (Muka terlalu yadong)

Se Hun: Emmh... (Sebenernya ini anak sempurna, ganteng sekaligus cimit dan baek hati. Tapi dia seneng jadi jomblo).

Oke, sekian -_-

"Begitulah adekku sayang...", Su Ho ngos-ngosan jelasinnya. "Bang Kai! Miris amat lu dikira om-om yadong -_-", Ha Won langsung prihatin. "Sialan banget lu gw dipanggil bangke!", Kai emosi. "Bang KAI! BANG KIM JONG IN!".

"Nah gitu dong!".

"Anying -_- Kalo abang Su Ho punya cinta pertama ga? Secara, bang Su Ho kan cool cool gimana gitu! Ceritain dong!"

Glek...

Su Ho nelen ludah, kemudian berbatin. 'Gaswat, ini kan termasuk aib gw'. Pengen boong? Ga bisa! #plak. Secara Ha Won tau mana org yang lagi boong mana yang nggak.

Siiiiing...

Hening...

Mencekam #eh

"Tau ah, bilang aja malu cerita -_-", Ha Won rada sewot, "Betewe gua udah laper, bikinin mamam :3".

Akhirnya mereka bubar. Syukur Ha Won ngerti perasaan dia, ga malah maksa mereka cerita. Kalo nggak maka terbuka lah aib dia yang ciyus, memalukan banget! Tapi supaya rasa penasaran para readers terobati, Author bakal bocorin! Cekidot!

(!WARNING! INI HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA!)

S(u Ho): Bang es teh manis satu

Bang: Iyeh, bentar! (pelayan macem apa ini jawabnya kea gini?)

Cewek cantik (CC): Ini pesenannya pak, es teh manis kan?

S: (Dalem hati: Wuanjir, cakep bener!) Emm, bukan!

CC: hah?

S: Saya pesen seporsi cintamu :v

Kemudian Su Ho ditabok -_-

Somplaks banget emang, makanya itu Su Ho ga mau cerita, daripada jadi bahan ketawaan di kampusnya dan sekolah Ha Won, secara pada suka buka-buka aib, apalagi yang namanya Chen.

Tiba-tiba hape Ha Won bunyi, menampilkan pesan dari...

_From: Kunyuk asem! I hate you!_ (baru diganti namanya pas pulang -_- Padahal awalnya 'mai bebeb Min Hyuk')

_Ha Won... Gue minta maaf... ._. _

_Walopun ga bisa jadi couple, jadi temen aja bisa kan?_

_Please jangan musuhin gw ya_

_Gw benci didiemin._

_Terserah mau bales apa kagak :v_

Ha Won hela napas, "Kunyuk asem...", langsung dia banting pelan tu hape ke ranjang. Untung aja ga ke lantai, kan sayang tuh Samsung galaxy mini :v "Ha Won! Udah jadi nih makan malem! Mau gak?!", teriak Lay dari dapur

'Cepet amet, najis -_-', batin Ha Won.

Ya udah pasti kerjaan author lah, emg ga mungkin masakan jadi hanya dalam 10 menit. Apa jangan-jangan tu 2 mantan peserta master chef cuma masakin air buat dia? (Fiktif belaka mamen! D.O ama Lay ga pernah ikut MC!).

"Bang, lu pade masakin gw aer doang ya? Cepet amat?" kata Ha Won.

"OH MAIGAT FANTASTIC BEBEB!(?)".

Di meja tersedia ayam kalkun, salad kentang, tuna goreng mentega (beh), bihun goreng, ciken wing, kangkung terasi ama semur jengkol. "Kayak sempet aja lu bikin ini semua? Makanan sisa kemaren lu panasin ye? -_-", Ha Won curiga. "Panasin pantat lu! Kemaren mana ada kita masak makanan spesial kea gini? Gw masaknya express tau! 1 panci 2 makanan sekaligus!", kata Lay .

Sejak kapan 1 panci bisa masak ampe 2 makanan? emejing bener! "Podo wae lah -_- Selamat makan!".

Akhirnya mereka makan bareng, Ha Won sempet wanti-wanti.

'Awas aja kalo ada yang buang nafas deket gw, apalagi habis makan semur jengkol!'.

Dan bener dugaannya...

"Haaah~~"

"BANG KRIS! Bau naga, sialan!", jerit Ha Won.

Seisi meja makan(?) mangap semua, "Cius miapah banget lu bang Kris! Sendawa gitu!", cadel Se Hun ilang, "Bukannya biasanya lu paling berwibawa ya?".

"Sesekali bebasin diri gak apa-apa lah, ga enak tau sok-sokan keren gitu. Ngemeng-ngemeng, Won, gimana tuh sih kunyuk? Gw denger lu nabok dia?".

"Tauk tadi dia SMS gw!", Ha Won ngejawab.

"Mama minta pulsaa?", Chen mengo kemudian digeber Xiumin, "Tolol -_-".

"Dia SMS minta maaf cyin. Cuman males gw bales :v Lagian katanya suka-suka gw mau bales apa nggak ya gw ga mau. Buang-buang pulsa".

"Anjir -_-", gumam Luhan, "perasaan pelit banget lu, Won!".

"Pulsa kan mahal, bang -_-", bales Ha Won, "Lagi pula lu sendiri juga pelit, bales SMS gw pake 'O', 'Y' gitu doang -_-".

"Mangap dek -_- Eh, maap".

"Tau ah, buruan makan! Gw mau nonton OVJ!", Bentak Chan Yeol. "Ini baru jam 6, sayang -_-", Luhan jitakin kepala Chan Yeol


	9. Ha Won nyoba jadi tukang salon --

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Hap(?)! #$%^#!"

Bingung ama bahasa alien diatas? Biar author yang jelasin.

Suara tawa misterius itu udah pasti tau lah, siapa yang ngeluarin(?). Udah pasti si Park Chan Yeol, trus yang 'hap' itu suara Ha Won yang dengan paksa masukin semur jengkol ke mulutnya dan yang paling belakang adalah kata-kata yang perlu disensor, alias kata-kata ga senonoh mbakbro :v

Emang sialan si Chan Yeol, kalo ketemu hal yang lucu dikit aja ngakaknya langsung kayak jeritan monyet #eh. Mending sekap aja selama sehari di kamarnya. (Hayuu, chapt berikutnya kita sekap nyok!)

Chan Yeol: Sialan lu thor! -_-

Author: Makanya tu congor shaddap dikit! :v Ni rumah berisik jadinya gara-gara lu! Betewe, lu belom pernah denger nih?

Chan Yeol: Denger apa? Denger lu kentut sih udah

Author: -_- Sabar, sabar... Ya katanya kakek nenek yang tinggal sebelah rumah lu mati sakit jantung denger teriakan lu.

Chan Yeol: WUAAAAAADDD! THEDAAAAAAAAKKHH! NANTI GW DIHANTUIINNNN! PANGGIL PENDETA PLIS! SUPAYA ARWAHNYA TENANG KE SURGA SONOO!

BLETAK! TANG TING TUNG(?)!

"Brisik lu bang! Besok ga bakal gw peluk lagi lu!", ancem Ha Won.

Emang hobby Chan Yeol kalo nggak ngakak luar biasa pasti meluk-melukin Ha Won. Konon(?) dia suka nyelinap ke kamarnya trus nyulik Ha Won buat jadi gulingnya pas tidur :v Serem amet.

Chan Yeol: Mitos, anying -_- Jangan mau percaya! Walopun gw demen melukin Ha Won gw ga segila itu!

Apa lu kate lah, Chan! -_- Udah mau mulai ga nih ceritanya, nista gw ngemeng ama lu mulu!

Chan Yeol: Mulai aja sono! Kayak gw peduli!

Cih, awas aja lu kalo nangis bombay denger gajinya dipotong ama gw -_-

* * *

"Bang Chan Yeoooooll!", Ha Won tereak.

"Kenapeh adekkyu sayang? :3".

"Ha Won bosen :("

"Main ama abang yang laen, bang Chan Yeol mau nonton O pe je!"

"Bang Se Hun ama Bang Luhan ngacir ke kedai bubble tea, bang D.O ama si bangke asik nobar di kamar mereka, katanya lagi ada pertandingan antara Kicrit FC ama Kecret FC(?!), Bang Su Ho ngajarin bang Lay maen golf, Bang Baek Hyun sibuk dandan, Bang Tao ama bang..."

"Iya! Bang Chan Yeol temenin! Ha Won mau ngapain?", Chan Yeol berusaha tersenyum walopun hampir aja dia ngejerit prustasi. Tiba-tiba Bang Kai nongol:

Kai: Perasaan tadi gw denger si Ha Mil manggil gw bangke? Awas ampe gw kedengeran lagi, gw kawinin lu ama kunyuk!

Kemudian dia masuk kamar untuk nobar lagi -_-

"Beuh! Kalo aja lu bisa -_-", umpat Ha Won, "Eh, Ha Won pengen belanja..."

"Mau syoping di poreper twenti wan? (forever 21) Lu twenti wan aja belom!"

Tiba-tiba Chan Yeol digeplak, "BELI BAHAN MAKANAN, ABANG! MICIN AJA DICEMILIN BANG XIUMIN ;A; #Prustasi". "Bilang kek -_-", Chan Yeol garuk kepala. "Baru mau bilang langsung lu sela aja, sialan -_-", gumam Ha Won rada kesel.

Akhirnya mereka langsung ngacir ke supermarket, Ha Won dibonceng sepedanya Chan Yeol.

"Bang, pelan-pelah ya. Kalo Ha Won ampe jatoh tak jitak kamu!", Ancem Ha Won.

"Woles, mamen! Lu tau lah, gw udah jagonya naek sepeda, ga usah khawatir! Eh, tapi kalo abang ngebut boleh ga?", tanya Chan Yeol sambil giring(?) sepedanya keluar. "Boleh, tapi jangan ampe gw jatoh aja", Ha Won langsung duduk di bagian boncengan.

"Wokeh, tancep maaaang!"

WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

"ALAMAAAAAAAKKKJAAAAAAAAANNNN!", Jerit Ha Won membuat keluarga satu komplek ngacir keluar -_- Dikiranya ada penculikan atau pencolongan.

Ha Won sempet bertanya-tanya dalem hati. Chan Yeol ngayuh sepeda ampe kakinya ga keliatan dan itu emejing sangat! "Bang! Ada kucing kecil tengah jalan, jangan dilindes!"

CREEEEETTT

"UOOOOOGGGHHH(?)! TIDUUUAAAAAAKKK!", Ha Won pengen tepar rasanya ngeliat anak kucing yang berbaring tak berdaya di jalanan. Tapi di situasi gini gimana bisa tepar? Jatoh dari sepeda yang ada. Asli, habis ini Ha Won ga bakalan mau dibonceng Chan Yeol lagi! Dan Begonya Chan Yeol malah ngikik layaknya kuntilanak -_-

Sesampainya di supermarket...

"Gimana, Ha Won, seru banget kan?! Lebih seru dari pada Roller Coaster, gratis pulak! Hihihihi~", Chan Yeol malah senyum pepsodent. Ha Won nahan nangis, "Bang sumpah, lain kali kita jalan kaki aja ya?". "Iya dek :3 Apa sih yang nggak buat kamyuh?". "Anjir -_- Ambilin trolley gih, gw jalan dulu ke bagian sayur!", Ha Won langsung jalan pergi sambil dadah gaje.

"Trolley dimana ya?", Chan Yeol celingukan sambil gigit kuku, "Oh, ini dia...", dia narik satu trolley kemudian dorong trolley-nya ke bagian sayur.

Sementara itu...

"Besok gw masakin sup bayam aja lah, plus jagung... Oh iye, jangan lupa selada, gw mau bikin daging panggang...", Ha Won ngomong sendiri, sambil milih-milih sayur terus nyanyi. "Aku punya 12 abang~ Otaknya somplak semua~". (nyanyi pake nada lagu aku punya anjing kecil -_-).

"Ha Won! Ni trolley-nya!".

"Lama bannget bang? Geser aja ke sebelah gw", Ha Won masih sibuk ngeliatin sayur, "Okeh, sesuai lah ama budget... ALAMAAAAKKK!?", Jeritnya kemudian sayur yang dia pegang jatuh seketika, "Bang Chan Yeol!". "Kenapeh dek?", Chan Yeol dengan santai jalan ke Ha Won, dia baru liat-liat bagian snack. Ha Won tepok jidat, "Kenapa lu malah bawa trolley bayi kesini! Ama bayi-bayinya juga lagi! Ntar kita dikira penculik, bloon ah!".

Sementara si bayi malah hokcay, Olohok bari ngacay, alias cengo sambil ngeces.

Tau lah, bayi suka ngeces. Kayak lo ga pernah aja pas bayi #pletak.

"Anakku?!", tiba-tiba ada ibu-ibu tereak.

Nice.

Ibunya nyadar trolley bayi-nya diambil Chan Yeol.

Semprul.

"Emm, bu. Saya bisa jelaskan...", Chan Yeol nahan tu ibuk biar ga nampol dia dulu. Well, siapa suruh otaknya sableng gitu, untung aja diceramahin doang. Gimana diserahin ke polisi? Ribet deh jadinya. Mana Chan Yeol ga bawa duit buat nyogok. Biasanya yang ngurusin sogok-persogokan(?) itu Kris ato nggak Su Ho.

Nama baek ortu mereka pasti kecemar mbakbro! Secara tetangga mereka sekomplek demennya gosip dan kepo-kepoan giliran di kepo-in gamau. Emang manusia jaman sekarang itu aneh. Karena itulah author memegang prinsip: Kalo pengen nyubit harus tahan dicubit.

Intinya ya taulah -_-

Ha Won kemana?

Dia pergi ambil trolley sendiri & belanja sendiri -_- Rasanya segala sesuatu ga bakalan lancar kalo ada Chan Yeol. Ha Won baru aja kelar belanja, berandai-andai kalo enci-enci modis itu udah selesai ceramahin Chan Yeol apa belom. Biasa lah, wanita ingin dimengerti(?) jadinya banyak ngomong. (OOT kambuh). Mata Ha Won tertuju pada sebuah kotak.

Car rambut merek Garnier. Yang kata orang india di iklan itu, catnya ga bakal rusak rambut. Plus murah. Warna tahan lama.

Ha Won mikir bentar, "Hmmm, boleh juga lah", akhirnya dia beli beberapa kotak, hitem ada, coklat ada, kuning juga ada. Lha daripada cat rambut di salon? Udah mahal, katanya kulit kepala bisa sakit juga :v Contohnya noh si Hoya. Habis cat rambut di salon murahan(?) langsung ga bisa tiduran, kan sial banget itu.

"Bang Chan Yeol udah selesai diceramahin? :v", tanya Ha Won pas Chan Yeol udah nyamperin dia di kasir. "Iya -_- Emang sialan tuh enci-enci, ngemeng ga pake tanda baca, kuping gw makin mirip Legolas, bisa-bisa". "Aib hidup bang, jangan terlalu dipikirin", kata Ha Won anteng bener.

"Anak tuyul -_-", gumam Chan Yeol.

* * *

Sebelum mereka berdua bener-bener pulang, Ha Won nyeramahin Chan Yeol dulu biar ga ngebut kayak tadi. Gara-gara tu makhluk, 1 binatang jadi korban- Kucing

Ngenes bener ni anak. Udah diceramahin tante-tante modis, sekarang ama adeknya sendiri.

Kupingnya udah panas.

"Udah ah cepetan pulang! Pusing gw denger lu ceramah-ceramah gaje!", Chan Yeol langsung naikin sepedanya. Ha Won anteng aja naeknya, "Lu ngebut, ga gw kasih makan pagi besok", pake ngancem -_-

"Iyeh, tau lah -_- Susah amat sih nge-deal ama lu, beuh..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Hari minggu ceritanya (ganggu aja -_-)

"WUAT DE PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK?!".

Burung-burung di atap rumah pingsan semua.

Jendela pecah.

Pak RT ama bu RT mendadak rujuk (awalnya cerai gitu :v)

dan saat itu juga 5 makhluk sekaligus keluar dari sarangnya, eh kamarnya. Ngos-ngosan sendiri. Bikin yang laen bangun dari bobok cantiknya. "Napa seh? Ganggu bobok cantik gw aja. YAAMPUN! DEMI APAH?!", Luhan awalnya cuman ngucek mata sampe tiba-tiba matanya kinclong 1000 watt (?) ngeliat pemandangan menakjubkan bin emejing di depannya.

"Kenapa ini terjadi padakoeeh?! Ihik ihik(?)..!", Chan Yeol nangis gegulingan di lantai

"ASTAPILO! SIAPA YANG NGELAKUIN INI PADA GUWEEH?!", Kris tereak-tereak sambil loncat-loncat gaje. "Bang, lu udah tinggi ga usah loncat lagi -_-", Baek Hyun nyeletuk.

"Anjrit!", Se Hun shock seketika pas ngeliat kaca.

"Wuaaanyiiiing!", Lay banting kaca.

Sementara Tao cuman bisa cengo doang.

Sebenernya apa yang terjadi? Author ripiw dulu

Kris: Rambut gw awalnya rada pirang dan normal, setelah tidur semaleman, rambut gua tiba-tiba jadi cepak dan warna coklat tua -_- Terima kasih klinik Tong Fang #eh

Chan Yeol: Rambut gw juga sama kayak Kris, habis tidur, rambut gw jadi pendek dan item total =_=

Se Hun: Lambut gw awalnya bentuk jamul, dan coklat muda, thetelah tidul cemalem, lambut gw jadi mejikuhibiniu. WATDEPAK BANGET LU THOR!

Author: Woles bang! Kenapa malah jadi gw?!

Lay: Rambut gw awalnya coklat tua dan jabrik normal, setelah tidur, tiba-tiba jadi mangkok plus pirang -_-

Tao: Rambut gw sih modelnya ga berubah, cumannya sekarang jadi biru, atuh! ULAH SIAPA INI! GA NGAKU, SAPU MELAYANG!

"Woles bang! Gw yang lakuin!", Ha Won akhirnya nampakin diri, nunjukkin kotak cat rambut Garnier-nya. "Anjrit banget lu dek! Kampretos cokrotos mamamia lezatosss!", Se Hun mendadak pinter ngomong 'S' ama 'R' -_- "Sabar atuh, bihun! Dia belom jelasin apa-apa udah nyerocos aja lu", Chen ngejitak Se Hun

"Jadi semalem kan gw beli cat rambut Garnier nih. Gw belinya sih awalnya buat diri gw sendiri, tapi takut ga terjamin jadinya gw cobain ke lupada. Yah, rambutnya ada gw cukur dikit sih, tapi jadinya kewen kan? Oh iye, buat bang Se Hun ama bang Tao, karena ga ada cat rambut warna gitu, jadinya Ha Won pake cak akrilik :3",

"WUAAAAAADDD?!", Se Hun ama Tao tereak berbarengan. Tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini #tsaah

"Yah buat bang Se Hun gua variasiin, lu kan emang suka yang ga mainstream bang. Waktu itu minum bubble tea aja pernah lu campurin sambel :3".

"Apa banget lu, bihun -_-", Luhan gaplok jidatnya sendiri.

"GAMAU TAU POKOKE BALIKIN RAMBUT KITA KE SEMULA!", kelima makhluk yang dinistakan itu menjerit

"Woles bang!", Ha Won masih sempetnya nyaut, sebelum durasi chapter ini abis :v

* * *

Chapter ini garing?

Sudah pasti! Jangan lupa ripiw nye!


	10. Chapter spesial 17 Agustus --

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

**17 AGUSTUS TAUN 45~**

**Itulah hari kemerdekaan kita~~**

**Hari merdeka! Nusa dan Bangsa~**

**Hari lahirnya bangsa Indonesia~~**

**Mer-De-Ka~~**

**Sekali merdeka tetap merdeka!**

**Selama hayat masih dikandung badan~**

Oke stop!

Author mau cuap-cuap dlo, yeh! Boleh kan?! *kedip genit kemudian digeber ke ujung kulon*

Berhubung udah mau 17-an nih ye, gw mau bikin 'Abangku ada 12 orang, special pakek telor', eh salah ding, 'Special 17 Agustus'!

_Lha ini kan masih tgl 14?_

Gw maunya bikin sekarang, soalnya nanti pas tgl 17, Author bakal sibuk,, maklum, syuting ;) #plak

_Tapi kan ini ceritanya di korea, bukan indonesia?_

Gw tinggal bikin tu bersaudara ngepens ama Indonesia aja, masbuloh?! Udah tanpa banyak bacot langsung cekibrottt~~

* * *

"WUOY, HA MIL!"

"Apa sih, bangke?! Tereak geje mulu -_-", Ha Won pasang wajah kayak tomcat ambeyen, membuat para pembaca bingung sendiri. Emang ada tomcat ambeiyen? Kalopun ada emang bisa dibedain?

Beh, jangan remehin gw, mbak bro. Walopun gw somplak, gw ahlinya meneliti serangga tomcat cyin! :v

Abaikan -_- Sumpah, ini ngayal banget.

"Bangke bangke gigi lu peang! Panggil gw bang Jong In! Tak kepret kaw!", Kai langsung pura-pura mau mites jidat nong-nong Ha Won. "Ish, toleransi napa! Ama adek sendiri juga!", Ha Won langsung gigit jari Kai #eh.

Tapi buat si seksoy geboy(?) Jong In ini, emang ada yang namanya toleransi? #digeber.

Lha dulu pas D.O salah make sempaknya Kai aja langsung dibuang ke pinggir jalan -_- Pada akhirnya Su Ho ikutan buang Kai di jalanan, biar dapet pencerahan tu anak item satu #plak. Ya emang jelas ga waras lah! Cuma gara-gara sempak sabiji doang sodara sendiri dibuang ke pinggir jalan :v Mestinya si Kai terdaftar dalam 'Orang paling lebay seantero dunia'. Dan itu bakal bikin Ha Won ngikik sebulan ga berenti.

"Trus ada masalah ape lu maki-maki gw?", Ha Won garuk-garuk kuping, pengang habis diteriakin si bangke.

"Ini kenapa rambut kita semua lu warnain merah putih? Ga puas lu kemaren tu 5 makhluk lu nistain? Sekarang kita semua yang kenak? Yang lain pada ngacir ke toilet nyuci rambut mereka pake baygon rasa jeruk, Won!"

"Bang, adanya wangi jeruk -_- Jangan bilang lu pernah nyicip"

"Eumm... Sebenernya pernah sih, waktu itu habis ngatain bang Luhan culun. Gw ga cuma dikasih minum pemutih, baygon rasa jeruk juga. Awalnya sih rasanya enak, kayak triaminic, tapi lama-lama pahit kayak kulit buah mahoni :v", Kai ngejelasinnya khusuk(?), pake banget -_-

Ini jelas-jelas kesomplakan author.

Sejak kapan baygon rasanya triaminic kemudian kulit buah mahoni?

"Bang, gw saranin lu ke RSJ aja lah -_- Betewe, alesan gw warnain rambut kalian itu...".

_Tenoneng~noneng~noneng~~~_

_Tak ingat kemerdekaan indonesia? Sungguh ter-la-lu!_

Tiba-tiba bang haji Rhoma Irama nongol di tipi.

INI FIKTIF BELAKA, WOKEH?!

"Nah itu dia -_-", Ha Won nyesek, udah mau jelasin malah penyanyi paporit Kai yang nongol, bikin dia langsung Hokcay. Lho? Bukannya tempo hari dia bilang nge-fans ama Gita Gutawa?

Ha Won: Udah beralih sekarang -_- Tiap malem dia bisa ngigo, tereak 'ASTUUTIIIIIII!'.

Author: Itu Agung Hercules, koplak -_-

Ha Won: Eh, salah ding! Tiap malem dia bisa tereak, 'JUDIIIIII!'

Rhoma Irama (numpang eksis): Ter-la-lu! Dek Ha Won, suka bang Rhoma Irama ga? :3

Ha Won: Gw sukanya ama bang Agung Hercules :3 Tegangan cinta tak dapat dihindar lagi~ Kala ku coba menyapamu~~ YOLANDAAA! #Eh?!

Agung Hercules: Salah lirik, barbel melayang!

Ha Won: udah ganti to' slogannya? Baru tau, bang!

Author: Kenapa bang Rhoma Irama ama Agung Hercules mangkal disini?! Balik sono! Bikin rame aja!

Back to the story.

"Ha Won, plis bunuh gue sekarang juga!", kata Luhan yang tepar habis keluar dari toilet, "Jangan sembarang nge-cat rambut gw, Tau ga sih rambut gw dimodelin ulang tuh mahal banget *mewek*".

"Sori bang :( Tapi hari ini kan kemerdekaan Indonesia, negara kaporit, eh, paporit akuuu. Walopun Ha Won orang korea, Ha Won seneng banget ama budayanya, batiknya cakep ih, sampe satu lemari penuh :3, HIDUP PERDAMAIAN(?)!"

"Amiiin!", abang yang laen tereak dari dalem toilet, masih aja berusaha ngilangin cat rambut laknat itu. Sebenernya bukan cat rambut sih, cat akrilik. Ga tau dah Ha Won udah ngabisin berapa banyak buat nge-cat rambut ke 12 abangnya itu.

"HA MIL! KALO HABIS INI LU NGECAT RAMBUT KITA LAGI, GW SURUH D.O AMA LAY GA USAH MASAKIN JATAH BUAT LU LAGI!", Tereak Kris.

Mulai maraaah mulai maraaaah #digeber

Oh, noooo~ Italia harus bersiap-siap, menara Pisa akan Kris luruskan :O

Karena tiket pesawat sekarang rada mahal, Kris berencana ke Italia naek naganya aja. #watdepakk

"Yeh, bang Kris -_- Lupa loe kalo gw bisa masak? LAGI PULA TU BAHAN MAKANAN GW YANG BELI SEMUA WOY! PUNYA HAK APA LOE NYITA BAGIAN GW?!", Ha Won mulai esmosi, beh typo, emosi.

'Astaga naga bonar dinaekin Kris jadi lima(?!)', batin Chan Yeol. Takut adek kesayangannya mulai mengheningkan rumah ini lagi dengan tangisannya.

Emang kalo Ha Won udah nangis keajaiban pasti datang.

Bukan maksudnya dia tiba-tiba punya kantong ajaibnya doraemon

Bukan maksudnya Agung Hercules tiba-tiba jadi tepos #plak

Bukan maksudnya dia tiba-tiba jadi warga negara Indonesia #bah!

Seluruh kakaknya yang notabene galak plus somplak langsung bisa menghayati kesedihan Ha Won #eaaaa

Liat aja di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Kalo ada tuh si Ha Won nangis pasti langsung damai, besoknya? Pasti nggak! #dikepret

Kris langsung hening seketika, ga tau mau jawab apaan, karena emang kenyataannya kalo bahan makanan abis pasti Ha Won yang pergi beli sementara abang-abangnya nyantai di rumah, kecuali Chan Yeol yang biasanya jadi pelarian, buat dijadiin ojek sepeda -_- Mereka bakal kacangin Ha Won yang entah ngapain aja kalo lagi bosen.

Wajar aja dia sering jahilin abangnya

Wajar aja dia sering melakukan hal somplak di luar nalar manusia normal #plak

Itu semua buat nyari perhatian dari abang-abangnya yang sibuk maen mulu ama kopel-kopelnya.

Keajaiban dateng lagi... Bikin abang-abang yang sibuk nyuciin rambut di satu kamar mandi itu nganga lebar

.

.

.

.

.

Kris Mewek

"BANG KRIS?!", teriak Tao, "ADA ANGIN APE LU BISA MEWEK?".

"Sialan lu, panda jadi-jadian", Kris terisak ;_;, "Pokoknye hari ini kita harus temenin Ha Won FULL 24 JAM!"

"Lu kate kita Alfamart 24 jam!", Baek Hyun protes, "Biasanya lu yang paling sering ngacangin Ha Won, kan?"

.

Kampretos cokrotos mamamia lezatos.

Kata-kata dari mulutmu memang berbahaya~ (Kenapa jadi lagu AgMon? -_-).

Sumpah ngomongan Baek Hyun nge-cleb banget di hati Kris.

Memang dulu dia sering banget ngacangin Ha Won.

Contohnya:

-10 Tahun yang lalu- (Ha Won masih 8 taun)

Ha Won: Bang Kris, maen sepeda bareng yok :v

Kris: Gak

Ha Won: Hih, yaudin! Bang Chan Yeol! (Minta tolong pelarian lagi #Plak)

Chan Yeol: Iyeh, adekku?

Ha Won: temenin Ha Won maen sepeda, bang Kris gamau sih.

Chan Yeol: Iyaa~ Apa sih yang nggak buat kamu? ;3 (Slogan ini lagi -_-)

Akhirnya setelah bbrp menit maen sepeda...

Chan Yeol: Bang KRIS! HA WON NYANGKUT DI POHON TOGE! #eh

Kris: -_- Tinggal lu tarik aja mah kalo di pohon toge

Chan Yeol: Biasa, lidah gw keserimpet, maksudnya nyangkut di pohon mangga! Gw kan ga bisa manjat sementara lu saudaranya monyet, eh..

Akhirnya Chan Yeol masuk UGD digeber Kris, Ha Won nyangkut di situ selama sehari sampe pak RT nyadar ada anak kecil nyangkut di pohon mangga deket rumahnya -_- Lagian naek sepeda aja kenapa bisa nyangkut di pohon? Pak RT hampir aja ngira ada tuyul disono #plak

Back to the story

Kris terisak again. "Baek Hyun, omonganmu kayak duri di dalam sempak, menyakitkan banget -_-", celetuk Lay sembari nenangin Kris yang udah mulai sesek napas. "Bang Lay, lu copath kata-kata gw -_-", Se Hun ngelapin rambutnya pake baju Chen yang disebelahnya, beh males amat ni bocah ngambil handuk.

"Sialan banget lu, Bihun! Ini kemeja didesain Pierre Cardin -_-"

"Thetau gw Pierre Cardin nge-dethain thempak? :v", sahut Se Hun

"Kemeja juga ada, geblek ah!", Chen nimpukin Se Hun pake sabun batangan merek shinzu'i. Apaan banget -_-

"Gamau tau, pokoke kita harus temenin Ha Won 24 jam Full! Tau ga sih dia selama ini kita nistain mulu?", Kris ngemeng sendiri.

**Dengan seluuurruuhh~**

**Angkasa raya memuuujaaa~**

**Pahlawan negaraaa~**

Okeh stop -_- Ini bukan mengheningkan cipta beneran!

"Iya yah... Selama ini kita sering banget ngebentak Ha Won, ngerjain Ha Won...", Tao nundukkin kepala. Keliatan banget mukanya kayak habis dinistain padahal biasanya dia bahagia nistain Ha Won #plak.

"Kalo boleh jujur ya...", Xiumin mulai

"Jujur mah udah pasti boleh", celetuk D.O

"Setan, nying -_- Gw ngomong dulu!", Xiumin sewot, "Dulu gw pernah nyembunyiin rotinya Ha Won.."

"Beh, dasar marukk!", kali ini Su Ho yang nyeletuk

"Lu pada seneng banget ya motong omongan gw mulu, gw jelasin dulu, ga ngotak banget seh!", Xiumin pengen banget baca yaasinan sekarang, tapi dia urungkan niatnya, "Jadi gw pernah nyembunyiin rotinya, makanya Ha Won waktu itu jerit-jerit pas udah 'hari'-nya. You pada tau kan maksud ai?".

Krik... Krik... Krik...

"NAJONG! PERVERT BANGET LU, BANG XIUMIN!", D.O tereak-tereak, "pantesan waktu itu dia tereak sendiri rotinya ilang!".

"Wuaanyingg, jahilnya lebih parah daripada gw!", Chen jijay-jijay sendiri(?), "Privasi cewek woy!".

Xiumin pundung di jamban, adek-adeknya mulai ceramahin dia, terutama Su Ho yang notabene mannernya asli, gentleman banget. Tapi kalo udah urusannya ama Ha Won, gentle aja kagak #Plak

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit nyeramahin Xiumin, mereka keluar dari kamar mandi. Tentunya catnya tetep aja kagak ilang!

"Bang Kris, helep meeee! Se Huuuunnn!", sebuah suara keluar dari kamar Ha Won.

Mata rombongan abang-abang itu langsung membulat.

Sumpah! Ini berasa kayak The Conjuring banget!

Luhan kakinya diseret sama Ha Won masuk kamar sementara kedua tangannya nahan di tembok, "Tiduaaaaaaakkkhhh!", akhirnya dia masuk juga kemudian pintunya di kunci.

JENG JENG JENG JEEEENNGGG~~~

"WUAT DE-?! BANG LUHAN! JANGAN MATI DULU!", Se Hun langsung lari gedor-gedor kamar Ha Won, takutnya kayak film The Conjuring beneran walopun rumah mereka pas malem hari ga bau busuk dan jam di rumah mereka jalannya normal aja -_-

"GW BELOM MATI, BIHUN KUNYUK!"

Anjir.

Sakit bener, udah dikatain Bihun, ditambahin kunyuk pula -_-

"Yaudah ga usah gw bantuin, nyahok lu!", Se Hun langsung sewot

"Woy, Bihun! Gw ada pesan terakhir!"

"Ngomong aja bang, gw dengelin kok"

"Kalian juga bakal ngalamin hal yang sama kayak gw, cepet ato lambat! Kai juga udah disekap kesini ama Ha Won, AAAAARRGHHH!"

Siiiiiiinng...

Hening...

Mencekam...

Krik... Krik... Krik...

"ANJAY! HA WON, LU JADI PSIKOPAT NEH CERITANYA?! Jangan bercanda, ah!", Kris gedor-gedor kamar Ha Won dengan brutal ampe ada suara...

Klentang! Klentong!

"Aaaaaaahhh!", itu teriakan Luhan.

Kemudian semuanya matung ngeliat hal yang menurut mereka luar biasa emejing dan seremnya.

Ada darah keluar lewat sela-sela pintu kamarnya.

"TIDHAAAAAAAAAKKKK!", Se Hun berlutut kemudian nangis -_-

"LUHAAAANNN!", Kris langsung ngerayap di pintu kamar Ha Won -_- Ga waras lu bang.

"Utang lu belom bayar!", Lay tereak kemudian langsung hening. Sementara Lay garuk-garuk pantat #plak. "Kemaren dia ngutang ama gw minta dibeliin sempak..."

Beh -_- Minta dipites ni anak, sempak sebiji doang.

Ha Won tiba-tiba keluar kamar, membuat suasanya makin mencekam, lebih parahnya lagi tangannya penuh darah.

"Wuat de?!"

"Eh, Ha Won, sisain gw belakangan ya, gw kan pelarian lu, muehehehehe~", Chan Yeol langsung lari ke belakang, ternyata Ha Won malah ngejar Chan Yeol. Untung aja yang laen langsung nahan Ha Won

"MUKA LU NAPA SIH, BANG! KAYAK GW BUNUH BANG LUHAN AMA SI BANGKE AJA, SIAKE BENER!", Ha Won teriak. Sewot abis

"Gw masih idup woey!", Kai keluar kamar

Mendadak hening...

"Apaan banget lu Kai!", gumam Sehun

Rambut Kai udah pasti merah putih.

Tapi muka Kai di cat merah putih -_-

"Trus yang darah itu, itu gara-gara kaleng cat merahnya tumpah oey! Gw nyeret lu pade ke kamar buat ngecat muka lu pade! Masalah?", Ha Won jelasin, "Emang sialan tuh bang Luhan pake jerit segala, gw jadi dikira psikopat -_-".

Wat

De

Pak...

"Plis deh ya, gw tau lu cinta Indonesia tapi ga segini juga kali!", D.O iyuh iyuh gaje. Ya jelas lah!

Secara cat itu kan udah susah diilangin

Malah besok mau sekolah lagi -_-

Kalo guru mereka nanya 'Kenapa muka kalian ama rambut kalian merah putih?'

Ga lucu dong kalo jawab, "Adek saya cinta Indonesia, pak!"

"Yaudah tinggal bolos sehari aja kok susah!", Ha Won anteng bener jawabnya -_-

'Sialan', batin 12 abangnya.

"Lu kate gampang bolos kalo wali kelas kita pak Kyu Hyun?", Baek Hyun, D.O, Chen ama Chan Yeol ngomong bersamaan. "Itu mah urusan lu, kalo kita (Se Hun, Ha Won, Tao, Kai) mah bisa bolos, pak Ye Sung mana pernah tau ada yang bolos ato kagak -_-", Kata Ha Won. "Dosen kita killer lagi, hiks...", Su Ho terisak dengan luar binasa ngenesnya(?)

"Tau ah, lu pada come here (bacanya: co me he re, bukan kam hir). Gw mau nge-cat muka kalian dulu satu-satu..", Ha Won langsung nyeret 10 abangnya sekaligus. Luhan ama Kai kan udah beres

"TIDAAAAKKK!", semuanya langsung melepaskan diri dan kabur keluar rumah

"Beh! Apaan banget lu Kris! Katanya mau temenin Ha Won 24 Jam full ternyata lu ikutan kabur juga, huehuehuehue~", Chen ngakak sendiri.

"Sialan lu -_- Kalo gini caranya gw tarik kata gw lagi, mati bego kalo gw ke kampus dengan muka ancur kayak Kai ama Luhan", ujar Kris.

"Kalo gitu kabur ke salon nyok, kita cat ulang rambut kita, gw bayarin, tenaaang!", Su Ho nengahin.

"Ayok lah! Ga ngajakin Luhan ama Kai?", D.O ngemeng kemudian hening...

Kris tiba-tiba jalan balik, "Kita culik si Luhan ama bangke dulu".

Kemudian ada sendal swallow jatoh dari jendela rumah, "SIALAN BANGET LU BANG! IKUTAN MANGGIL GW BANGKE!".

"Yeh! -_- Bodi lu aja bau bangke, pantes lah! Makanya pake AXE, biar bikin cewe gatau diri(?)!", teriak Tao. "Najong banget! Bisa-bisa keperjakaan(?) gw ilang, tolol!", Kai nimpuk Tao pake hak tinggi Ha Won. "Sekarepmu lah! Lu ama Luhan mau ikut kita ngecat rambut ga? Su Ho bayarin!", Xiumin tereak.

"Wokeh lah! Woy, bang Luhan!", Kai narik Luhan dan dengan tololnya mereka loncat dari jendela rumah -_-

"NAUJUBILAH!", Jerit Se Hun, "Woy, bangke! Jangan ampe aja bang Luhan mati! Gw kepret lu!".

"Belom mati kok! Cuma tepar!"

"Anying -_- Emang perlu loncat dari jendela?"

"Pintunya ditahan Ha Won biar kita ga bisa kemana-mana untung aja dia lupa ama jendelanya", Kai narik Luhan berdiri terus jalan bareng mereka, "let's go, lah!". "Pinggang gw encok, bego lu Kai!", Luhan jalan bongkok-bongkok, gimana nggak? Jatohnya punggung duluan, untung belom mati.

"Beh, lu kan encok gara-gara keseringan nari iwak peyek!", Kai nyeletuk

"Ha? -_-", Luhan cengo

"Tengah malem gw pernah ngintip ke kamar lu nari iwak peyek".

"Tau ah, pusing -_-"

Nyampenya di salon Susanti

Awalnya 12 abang itu ngira nama orang yang bangun salon ini Susanti, dan kemudian mereka pengen muntah sendiri ngeliat bannernya -_-

**Salon Susanti**

**(SUS)ah c(A)ri ci(N)ta seja(TI)**

Dalam artian yang bangun Jones -_-

"Ini salon langganan lu, bang?", Chan Yeol noel-noel Su Ho. "Iya, tante Susanti emang sukanya anak brondong ketjeh kayak kita, gw kasih tau lu pade ya, kacangin aja bu Susanti kalo dia nongol, makin lu pade aja ngobrol, dia bakal geer sendiri, pura-pura tidur aja!", Su Ho ngingetin dan semuanya ngangguk.

Mana ada sih anak brondong yang seneng digodain tante genit

Pengen muntah rasanya.

Tante lupa umur itu namanya.

Sebenernya mimpi buruk terbesar Su Ho adalah ngedatengin salon yang pemiliknya tante laknat ini. Waktu pertama kali Su Ho jadi pelanggan disini, tante itu langsung datengin dia trus ngajakin ngobrol, beberapa kali modus noel-noel Su Ho. Dan akhirnya setelah keluar dari salon ini Su Ho mual sampe 3 hari.

Hingga suatu hari Su Ho pura-pura tidur saat tante itu dateng dan tante itu monyong-monyong sendiri pas ngeliat dia tidur dan ga jadi ajak ngobrol.

Sumpret.

Baru masuk ternyata si tante Susanti itu lagi di luar.

'Plis jangan liat gue, jangan liat gw...!', batin mereka semua trus langsung duduk tempat masing-masing. Untung aja ni salon rada sepi dan tempat duduknya cukup. Bisa-bisa pas nunggu disamperin tu tante genit.

'Wow! Brondong 12 biji cakep semua~! Pilih yang mane yeh?', batin tu tante genit -_-

Walopun usia udah kepala 4, dia masih aja jomblo kayak kepala yayasan di sekolah Ha Won. Mungkin jodoh kali ya. Tetep aja tante ini genitnya udah keterlaluan, ga sadar umur, ngecenginnya anak umur 20-an. "Wiih, Su Ho dateng lagi ya? Makin hari makin cimit aja~!", teriak tu tante sambil nyamperin Su Ho

'Oh, fak!', Su Ho buru-buru tutup mata, pura-pura tidur pas yang ngurusin rambut Su Ho mulai kerja. Yang ngurusin rambut Su Ho ikutan jijik ama bosnya masih untung bisa tahan disini. Susanti langsung monyong amit-amit kemudian langsung nyamperin yang laennya.

'Syit! Chan Yeol! Cepetan pura-pura tidur', jerit Su Ho dalem hati, ngeliat Chan Yeol yang disebelahnya malah sibuk baca majalah -_- "Hai cakeep~", tante Susanti beraksi -_-

Chan Yeol beneran ngacangin Susanti!

Emejing!

Hebat!

"Ih, cakep, budek ya?", Susanti sengaja imut-imutin muka padahal jadinya asli, jelek bener, bikin Su Ho pengen muntah.

"Siapa lu? SKSD banget!", Chan Yeol nyeletuk pake muka cool abis.

Kampretos.

Itu sakit banget.

'Nice, kerja bagus, Chan!', batin Su Ho. Emang Su Ho pernah mikir, tu tante satu perlu digituin sekali-sekali. "Mending cakep, pake sok diimutin pula", Chan Yeol ngelanjutin. Yang ngerjain rambut Chan Yeol mikir, 'Ni anak bakal gw kasih voucher gratis nyalon disini buat sebulan'.

11 abang yang laen nahan ketawa, pengen banget mereka muji Chan Yeol dan nepuk tangan.

Sedangkan muka si Susanti udah kayak hampir mau mewek. Gimana nggak? Kata-kata Chan Yeol nge-cleb banget sumpah!

D.O kepikir suatu ide, dia manggil Kai yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Kai, betewe lu benci cewe macem apa?"

Kai senyum epil, ngerti maksud D.O, "Cewe yang kalo PDKT mukanya sok diimutin, padahal hasilnya amit-amit, dan bikin orang jijay abis! Wakakakakakak!"

Double cleb.

2 tukang salon itu langsung tos bareng D.O ama Kai.

Sumpah, tu Susanti ngenes banget, dan merasa terkhianati. Ya buat Author sih podo wae. Lha emang pantes dinistain muohohohohoho~ #plak.

"Bang Luhan, bang Luhan", Se Hun pengen beraksi juga. "Iyeh, napa, Hun?", Luhan monyong-monyong nahan ketawa. "Nanti cariin Se Hun pacar yang sok imut ya! Jadi kalo Se Hun sewot, Se Hun timpuk beton ke muka dia, itung-itung pelampiasan gituu".

Yang ngurusin rambut HunHan langsung ngikik, untung ga kedengeran Susanti yang udah matung di deket Chan Yeol.

Ini penghinaan banget.

'Plis, jangan bikin gw ketawa...', muka Su Ho udah mesem-mesem gaje, monyong-monyong, gigit bibir, gigit kuku, 'Jangan ampe ketawa!'.

"Psst, Chan Yeol! Kejem banget lu!", Baek Hyun bisik-bisik nahan ketawa. "Bodo amat. Kalo lu sok imut mah gak apa-apa soalnya aslinya lu emang udah imut", Chan Yeol nyantai ngomongnya, bikin Baek Hyun kayak cacing kepanasan, beh, bukan gara-gara Chan Yeol yang muji, gara-gara dia seneng dibilang imyut.

Yang laennya? Mereka gamau komen apa-apa lagi, cukup ngikik aja denger sindiran mereka.

Susanti langsung kabor entah kemana, apdet Twitter:

**Susanti susantiketjehbadai: Emangnya gw segitu amit-amitnya ya? :'(**

Ga nyampe 10 detik, banyak yang retweet

**'Emang lu amit-amit kan?'**

**'Lu kan emang sok imut :p'**

**'Makanya tu muka normal aja, eneg tau liatnya'**

**'Beh, udah gw bilang -_- Malu sendiri kan?'**

Dan lain-lain.

Susanti akhirnya mewek. Dan sejak saat itu ga berani ngecengin brondong. Semua staff salon ngasih 12 abang itu voucher gratis nyalon selama sebulan.

"Bersyukur banget gw ngajakin lupada ke sini! :')", gumam Su Ho pas mereka jalan pulang dengan rambut baru mereka yang lebih kece.

Sementara itu...

Ha Won: Pada kemana mereka? -_-


	11. Ketika Luhan jatuh cinta

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

Pagi yang cerah...

Cicicuiit...

Suara burung ceritanya -_- Ga usah sosoan protes lah! #plak. Anggep aja tu burung lagi ngecengin gebetan. (Emang ada?)

Suasanya rumah Ha Won lagi sepi bin mencekam, ya iyalah! Masih jam 3 subuh! Masbuloh?

Readers: Perasaan sewot mulu lu, thor! PMS ya? :v

Author: Tuh tau! #plak (Abaikan plis -_-)

12 abang Ha Won masih aja tidur pules walopun awalnya 2 diantaranya (Luhan ama kai) ga pules-pules amat. Mereka ngilangin cat di muka mereka pake minyak kayu putih 5 botol, mengakibatkan muka mereka pedes-pedes(?) panas sampe ngomel sendiri pas tidur -_-

Sementara itu Ha Won udah kebangun jam 3. Mukanya naujubilah serem banget dengan kantong mata plus lingkaran itam dan itu bikin dia makin mirip ama Tao #Plak. Belom lagi rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan kusut kayak bocah kuntilanak di SKETSA Trans tipi -_-

Ha Won senyum sendiri kayak orang gelo.

"Enak banget ya lu orang ke salon ga ngajakin gw...", gumam dia kayak mau ngebunuh aje.

Namanya cewek siapa sih yang ga seneng diajakin ke salon? :v

Gimana ga kesel si Ha Won? Udah usaha dia ngecat 12 rambut abangnya jadi sia-sia, ditinggal di rumah sendirian, mana si Su Ho yang bayarin pula nyalonnya, trus mereka dengan hebatnya dapet voucher gratis nyalon sebulan setelah ngalahin tuh tante Susanti. Sial banget si Ha Won.

Nyesek? Udah pasti!

Siapa sih yang ga suka gratisan #eh -_-

Rasanya kalo diajakin ke salon gratis itu...

Kayak banci berhasil lolos dari kejaran satpol pp, disuruh kepsek ga usah bayar duit SPP, dan ulangan fisika berhasil dapet cepeeeeeee! #digeber

Dan sayangnya Ha Won ga merasakan itu semua.

Kalo aja Ha Won ada di salon tante Susanti mungkin dia bakal ngakak gara-gara gimana gagalnya tu ibu-ibu gagal ngecengin kakaknya, plus dengan kata-kata Chan Yeol yang pedes layaknya cabe rawit sekilo diulek(?).

Ha Won POV:

Sialan bener tu 12 abang.

Kemaren dengan sialannya gw di rumah sendiri, tanpa tau 12 manusia sambleng itu pergi ke salon.

Kalo gw akuin sih rambut mereka jadi lebih ketjeh daripada hasil karya gw yang dulu, tapi notabene cewek sejati, ga pake jadi-jadian(?), gw pasti juga seneng diajakin ke salon.

Kampreto banget dong, abang gw emang ga pernah peka ama perasaan gw sih, pekanya pas gw lagi galau gara-gara di-PHP ama si kunyuk waktu itu, itu pun karena gw pundung di kamar. Kalo nggak pundung? Mereka ga bakal tau men! Gw juga masih inget bagaimana si bang Xiumin nyembunyiin soptek gw yang entah dari mana dia tau tempat persembunyiannya -_-

Aib hidup itu!

AIB HIDUP WOY! #Digaplok

Emang susah kalo jadi cewek sendiri di antara sekumpulan cowok ini #eaaa

Dan gw juga masih inget gimana kejemnya bang Kris yang ga mau nolongin gw pas nyangkut di pohon mangga 10 taun lalu, dan parahnya bang Chan Yeol, pelarian gw (ngaku lu, Won?) digeber habis sampe masuk UGD.

Kampretos cokrotos mamamia lezatos!

Walopun pas kecil dulu gw nolak mati-matian ke amrik, sekarang gw jadi pengen kesana, menyadari abang gw yang makin gede makin berkurang tingkat kewarasannya.

Sumpah demi Arya Wiguna mau balas dendam ama Eyang Kubur!

Nyampe amrik gw pengen mewek ama emak gw, tereak: "EMAK! PAS LU HAMIL ABANG GW, LU NGIDAM APAAN, MAK?! ABANG GW MAKIN GA WARAS!".

Okeh, gw ngaku. Sebelumnya gw pernah nanyain emak gw soal ini dan dia dengan santainya ngejawab:

Pas hamil Kris, emak gw ngidam makan sumpit, okeh, pantes bodinya makin menjulang -_-

Pas hamil Xiumin, dia ngidam bakpao isi kacang telor #emangada?

Pas hamil Luhan, dia keseringan nonton Bambi -_-

Pas hamil Baek Hyun, dia minta papa beli 2 dus eyeliner, plus alat make up laen.

Pas hamil D.O, dia keseringan masak dan sering cengo.

Pas hamil Se Hun, dia demen minum bubble tea dan suka sengaja cadel-cadel buat caper ama bapak gw

Pas hamil Su Ho, dia ga sengaja nelen duit -_-

Pas hamil Lay, dia hampir kena alzheimer sepaket ama dementia, makanya sering lupa -_-

Pas hamil Chen, dia pernah nyembunyiin semua sempak bapak gw, makanya pernah dia kerja ga pake sempak -_-

Pas hamil Tao dia sering ngunyah bambu yang entah dapet dari mana

Pas hamil Kai, emak pernah mandi lumpur di spa supaya kulitnya jadi bagus, trus bibirnya pernah ga sengaja kejepit pintu #beh!

Pas hamil Chan Yeol, emak sering ketawa-ketiwi soalnya itu jamannya bapak gw sering ngelawak

-_- Ngerti sekarang?

Buat gw?

Pas emak gw hamil gw, emak gw keseringan dangdutan koplo -_- Puas loe?

Udah ah, pada ngebacot mulu, gw mau bikin sarapan! Beuh, ngakak aja lu pade mulu. Tapi berkat emak gw yang demen dangdutan, gw punya selera yang bagus buat musik, cyin! #halah

Author POV lage:

"Ha Mil, lu masih sewot?", Kai dengan o'onnya nanya ama Ha Won yang masih sibuk goreng telor. Semuanya udah bangun dan ngumpul di meja makan, nungguin Ha Won kelar masak.

"Udah tau masih nanya? Ga ngotak banget lu bang", jawab Ha Won dingin. Bikin yang laen merinding dong(?). "Plis yah, Ha Won, cuma ga pergi ke salon aja lu sewot 2 hari? Ga biasanya juga kan lu minta ke salon?", Su Ho nyaut. Nah kan, Gentlemannya ga nongol -_- #plak

'Sabar Ha Won, sabar...', batin Ha Won walopun rasanya pengen ngegaplok 12 manusia di belakangnya ini pake panci teflon anti lengket tujuh turunan(?) yang di kasih emaknya buat dia sebagai hadiah ultah ke 10-nya -_- Sesuatu banget. "Trus? Gw harus ke kanada kemudian ke india buat nyipok Sharuh Khan terus balik kerumah sambil koprol bilang WOW gitu?!", teriak Ha Won geje.

"LU NGOTAK LAH BANG! GW DISINI BERASA KAYAK BUTIRAN DEBU BANG! LU KE SALON KENAPA GA NGAJAK GW SEKALIAN?! JADI GW DISINI CUMA JADI KOKI CADANGAN LU PADE? PELAMPIASAN LU PADE? ATO BUAT DIJADIIN BABU?!".

PLAAAKKK!

"Cukup, Ha Won!" #wess

Su Ho tereak sambil nampol Kai.

"Wanjay! Kenapa gw yang ditampol?"

"Gw gentleman, bangke! Ga tega gw nampar Ha Won"

"Bilang aja lu gamau dihajar miring pake panci teflon! -_-"

Su Ho garuk pantat.

Ha Won diem seketika.

"Ha Won, you know lah. Abang semua sejujurnya ga suka kamu ngecat rambut kita alay-alay gitu, jadi kita ke salon buat nge-cat ulang, bukan refreshing, ngerti ya dek. Adek udah cakep, apa adanya. Ga usah gaya tuh rambut diikalin kayak SNSD dan laen-laen, apalagi di-cat. Kita semua sayang adekk ;)", ceramah Su Ho dengan jujur, semuanya terharu.

Catet ya, JUJUR!

"Hiks hiks hiks...", Ha Won terisak kemudian nangis setelah matiin kompor. Jiah -_- Sempet-sempetnya.

Ha Won: Nanti telornya gosong, begok lu thor -_-

"HA WON SAYANG BANG SU HOOOOOOOOO! HUKS HUKS HUKS...", akhirnya dia pelukan ama Su Ho.

"Lha kita?", Xiumin nyaut.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening... UDAHAN WOY!

Semuanya mengo nontonin Sinetron "Kemilau cinta Su Ho" yang disutradarain ama Author aneh bin somplak, sambil nyomotin telor yang udah mateng di panci kemudian nelen daging sapi yang dari tadi udah kelar dimasak.

"Sialan nih, kita ga disayang", gumam Chen. Yang laen manggut-manggut ngenes.

"Udah ah banyak bacot lu pade, makan tuh sarapan!", kata Ha Won asem banget sambil nyomot sarapan bagian dia sendiri.

Setelah nyomot habis sarapannya, mereka semua berangkat sekolah, tentunya habis mandi ganti baju lah.

Kelompok abang-abang kuliahan(?) pada muji-muji si Su Ho.

"Gentelman banget lu tadi, Ho!" puji si Lay. "Lu pada aja yang ga peka -_-", Su Ho sosoan rendahin diri padahal dalem hati seneng #Plak.

"Lu yang jadi paling tua ngapain aja?", Kris ngemeng ke Xiumin habis itu digaplok pake sendal swallow, "Sialan lu, lu juga paling demen nyiksa Ha Won, kan? Ngaku aja dah lo!", si Xiumin ngelawan. Sementara itu si Luhan mengo sendiri.

'Su Ho yang lebih muda dari gw aja gentleman abis, lha gw?', Luhan galau, 'Gw sebenernya manly, cuma banyak aja yang ketipu ama muka cimit gw, ni pipi codet semua dicubitin senior gw di kampus, sialan -_-'.

'Gimana ya caranya jadi Gentleman?' #nahlo

* * *

Pas istirahat, Luhan mengo sendiri di kantin. Ga peduli berapa banyaknya senior yang nyapa-nyapa dia sambil modus noel pipi Luhan yang bercodet #plak

'Apa ge perlu minta tolong ama Su Ho ya? Tapi gengsi dong, gw lebih tua -_-', jeh maen gengsi aja nih anak #digaplok.

"Woey, bang Luhan!", Su Ho tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Luhan, "Muka lu abstrak banget kayak habis dicipok tomcat?".

Kemudian Su Ho digaplok pake sepatu Luhan

"Sialan lu, Ho. Eh, betewe gw pengen nanya"

"Apaan?"

"Emm... Ga jadi deh"

"Ish, kasi tau aja napa! Apalah arti kita kakak adek kalo gitu(?)" #eaaa #kepo

"Apaan banget lu, Ho -_-", pengen banget rasanya Luhan nyolatip congor Su Ho, tapi ntar kasian, "Gw pengen nanya, gimana ya caranya jadi Gentleman kayak lu?".

Hening...

Krik... Krik... Menggelitik(?)...

"Tumben banget lu nanya beginian?", Su Ho bingung, "Bukannya lu dah puas punya image imut-imut gitu?".

Flashback dulu:

Su Ho ama Luhan kecil jalan ke toko permen...

Baru masuk...

"Ihhh~~ Siapa namanya yang ini? Imut banget!", tiba-tiba mbak-mbak yang kerja sono langsung nyubit pipi Luhan. "Luhan, mbak", jawab Luhan tersapu-sapu, eh, tersipu-sipu dipuji imut. "Luhan ya? Nih mbak kasih permen satu, gratis! Mau yang mana?". "Stroberi aja". "Okeh, nih buat kamu, dateng ke sini lagi ya~".

Kemudian Su Ho dikacangin.

Sialan banget.

"Su Ho..."

"Yeh?", Su Ho sewot dikit dikacangin mbaknya.

"Beruntung banget yak punya wajah imut".

"Beh -_-"

Flashback end'

"Itu dulu, goblok -_- Kalo masih kecil imut sih gapapa, ini gw udah gede woy!", Luhan ngenes-ngenesin mukanya(?). "Jeh, kasian gw liat muka lu ngenes gitu, sini gw traktirin lu kopi!", Su Ho ngerasa kasian banget ama abangnya, "Bu! Kopi pait segelas!"

"Anying lu -_- Kayak ga rela bener lu nraktirnya, paling murah!"

Su Ho nyengir, "Jadi yah, kalo..."

"Woy! Ambil disini gih kopinya!", tereak bibi kantin.

"Sialan, anterin ke sini kek!", Luhan ngumpat trus ngambil kopinya, jalan balik ke meja mereka. Tiba-tiba Luhan ketabrak seseorang...

"Wuanjay!", tereak Luhan. Ceritanya dia latah gitu. Untung kopinya belom tumpah sebelum diminum(?). "Eh, sori!", teriak orang yang ditabrak.

Cewek.

Cakep, pake banget.

Luhan terpana #eaaa

**Pandangan pertama~**

**Aku jatuh cintaa~~**

'Sialan banget nih lagu dangdut, nganggu suasana aja!', batin Luhan, tapi emang sesuai sih ama keadaannya sekarang.

Luhan.

Untuk pertama kalinya.

Jatuh.

Cintrong!

"Kok malah bengong?", Cewek itu ngibas-ngibas tangan ke muka Luhan sementara Luhan malah keenakan dikipasin #plak. Nggak lah ding! Luhan nyadar, "Eh, iya. Sori, hehehehe. Gak apa-apa kok! Betewe nama lu siapa?", Luhan modus, udah mau PeDeKaTe. "Gue? (ya iyalah!) Nama gw Park Cho Rong".

"Apah? Pak Congor?"

Hening...

Hening...

Tengsin...

Tengsin...

Nice. Nice. Niceeeeee

'Pinter banget lu, Luhan. Di depan CPP (cinta pandangan pertama) lu sendiri pula!', Luhan pengen banget ngegetok dirinya sendiri.

Dikiranya mau sewot ternyata Cho Rong malah ngakak, "Wakakakak! Gile, ternyata lucu juga lu orangnya, wakakaka!".

Luhan lega, "Iyeh, sori gw salah denger. Jadi nama lu Park Cho Rong kan? Gw Xi Luhan, blasteran Cina ama Korea, eh..."

"Iye, gua udah tau kok. Lu yang sering diomongin ama senior gara-gara muka imut lu kan?"

"Iyeh... Baru kali ini gw liat orang yang ga ngejerit heboh pas liat gw, hahaha~".

"Hahaha~ Ya udah gw duluan ya! Bye~", Cho Rong jalan pergi.

Setelah beberapa detik matung...

'YESSS! FIRST IMPRESSION GW BERHASIIIIILLL!', Luhan hore-hore dalem hati.

"Pinter banget lu matung di situ! Sini, cepetan!", Su Ho manggil Luhan.

"Su Ho!", Luhan langsung teriak pas dia duduk, "Ajarin gw PDKT"

"Wuad?"


	12. Pertemuan tak terduga

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

**Malu~**

**Aku malu~**

**Pada semut merah...**

Luhan duduk sendirian di kamarnya. Akhirnya dia bisa mengerti perasaan Ha Won saat jatuh cinta pada si kunyuk. Dia yang awalnya mikir kalo Ha Won bisa nari-nari ala pelem musical, goyang dombret bareng tiang listrik dan loncatin badan Kris itu udah ga waras, kini waras-waras aja #plak

Ya.

Karena dia juga lakuin itu semua #naujubilah!

Setelah jam istirahat selesai tiba-tiba dia nari Salsa sama Su Ho di tengah koridor, pulangnya bareng sodara sekuliahannya dia joget Trouble Maker, mikir dirinya adalah Hyun Seung dan tiang listrik adalah CPP (Cinta Pandangan Pertama)-nya, Cho Rong, dan saat pulang, dia loncatin bodi Chan Yeol sambil teriak 'Waw!'.

Dan Ha Won berpikir sejenak...

'Kayaknya gw inget kejadian ini' #nahlo

Emang si Ha Won pikun. Dia lupa kalo dirinya sendiri pernah ngelakuin hal ini, cuma bedanya dia loncatin si Kris.

Walopun Ha Won ngais-ngais tembok, Luhan ga lakuin itu. Bedanya dia tiba-tiba nyetel karaoke dan mic dan nyanyi sendiri

"TEGANGAN CINTA TAK DAPAT DIHINDAR LAGIII~~ KALA KU COBA MENYAPAMUUUU~~ ASKUTIIIILLLL!"

Kemudian sendal jepit melayang ke kepala Luhan.

"Berisik ah, bang! Ha Won mau belajar! Kecilin dikit tu volume!".

Kemudian volumenya digedein.

Kampretos cokrotos mamamia lezatos.

'Plis bunuh gue sekarang juga!', batin Ha Won, kemudian komat-kamit baca yaasin.

"KAMYUH~ KAMYUH~ HIPNOTIS AKUUUHH~~"

"Wanjay! Ada apa dengan bang Luhan!?", Kai yang baru nongol dari kamarnya langsung hampir tepar, ngeliat abangnya Luhan yang biasanya waras-waras aja kini joget seksoy. Bikin Kai merasa tersaingi #plak.

Bayangin udah berapa lagu dia nyanyiin? Mulai lagu Agung Hercules, Es teh dua gelas #plak, eh, ST12, Noah, Cakra kan, Vicky Shu, Bunga Citra Lestari, Agnes Monica, Krisdayanti, Syahrini, Anang Ashanty, dsb.

'Okesip, gw bisa masuk X Factor kalo gini, wuehehehe', batin Luhan bangga.

Sementara Ha Won udah SMS kedua besprennya.

_'Weh, belajar buat ulangan di Cafe Exotic nyok! Abang gue, si Bambi tiba-tiba nyanyi gaje di rumah!'_

* * *

"Bang, gue mau Hang Out ama bespren ke Cafe ya, bye!", teriak Ha Won kemudian keluar rumah.

Kasian banget tu anak dikacangin.

Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir si Ha Won boong. Bilangnya Hang Out sebenernya mau belajar

Ha Won: Biasa, anak rajin B-)

Author: Rajin apa gamau dikatain 'Sok rajin' ama abang lu? Abang lu kan taunya lu seneng hang out mulu

Ha Won: Anying -_-

Ga perlu nunggu ampe 5 menit, Luna ama Eun Ji nyampe di cafe.

"Tumben banget lu mau belajar di cafe? Biasanya ngabisin duit buat nyicip cheesecake?", Eun Ji nyindir

"Gw di rumah ga bisa belajar bloon. Bang Luhan tiba-tiba kesambet apaan jadi demen nyanyi. Biasanya suara disimpen-simpen biar suatu hari jadi penyanyi ato apa gitu, beehh", Ha Won nanggepinnya santai, "Bang cappucino 3 gelas!".

"Enak banget lu sembarangan mesen! Kayak warteg aja -_- Kita belom milih mau beli apaan, geblek!", Luna ngejitak Ha Won.

"Batal bang!", Ha Won teriak lagi, bikin pelayan disitu sewot. 'Anak setan -_-'.

"Somplak lu, Won. Sini guah yang pesenin!", Eun Ji cetek-cetek(?) jari, pelayannya langsung dateng. "Ciyusan lu, ji? Bukannya lu jagonya di warteg ya?", kata Luna. "Beh! Lu belom tau sih!", Eun Ji ngakak.

"Nasi pecel 3!", ujar Eun Ji.

Krik... Krik... Krik...

"Mmm... Dek, ini cafe bukan warteg...", pelayan itu nahan emosi. 'Anjir, jangan sampe! Jangan sampeee!', batinnya.

Jangan sampe apa? Jangan sampe cepirit? Ya nggak lah! Jangan sampe emosi gituu.

Luna tepok jidat, "Bang, Green Tea Latte 1, kopi campur krimer 2!", akhirnya Luna yang paling waras yang mesen. 'Nista banget gua diajakin ke Cafe bareng 2 anak kampungan, heuuh #plak', batin Luna.

Green tea latte udah pasti punya Luna. Sejak kapan anak kampungan tau Green tea latte? #digaplok. Bagi yang ngerasa plis jangan sparta gw -_- Gw yakin lu semua tau Green tea latte itu apa.

Usut punya usut, Eun Ji ama Ha Won emang keseringan Hang Out di warteg. Makanya tu dua manusia laknat duduknya pewe banget, naekin satu kaki. Untung pake celana, kalo nggak warungnya kemana-mana #dikepret.

"Beh, hari ini gw sial banget dah. Tadi di sekolah dikecengin mulu ama tu kunyuk satu. Gombalnya ala gembel beneran lagi sialan", Ha Won mulai curcol.

"Kasian banget lu. Udah Di-PHP-in, pas lu udah benci dia malah naksir. Kan timingnya ga pas banget tuh, heuuh..", Eun Ji ngasihanin sahabatnya itu. "Ya emang! Dewi Fortuna ga berpihak padanya kali! Kalo aja saat itu dia ga ngatain bang bebek, mungkin sekarang kita udah jadi kopel, sial banget ya tu anak, muahahaha!", Ha Won ngakak.

Emang dari tadi di sekolahan, Ha Won dikagetin ama tu kunyuk yang tiba-tiba nongol tanpa diundang dan pergi tanpa dianterin.

Beh, ngapain juga dianterin.

Pas baru masuk sekolah aja tu tuyul tiba-tiba nongol berlutut pake satu kaki ke Ha Won, bikin abang-abangnya pengen nampol dia. Si kunyuk modus aja tuh mau nyium tangan Ha Won, untung aja dia udah tarik tangan jadinya si kunyuk nyium aspal, muahahahahaha #Plak.

Masuk kelasnya aja pake digombalin dulu

Kunyuk: Ha Won, kamu tau ga bedanya pintu ama kamu?

Ha Won: Gua manusia dan dia barang, masbuloh?

Kemudian dia dikacang Ha Won.

Ngenes bener ni anak.

Sementara abang-abangnya ngakak guling-guling ngeliatin si kunyuk yang gombalnya Cecede alias Cacad banget kayak gembel #digeber.

Namanya cinta...

Kunyuk ga akan berhenti mencintai Ha Won dan ga akan berhenti ngecengin dia :')

Walopun akhirnya ngenes disindir abang-abangnya...

"Siapa yang PMDK?", Si bangke teriak.

PMDK = Pendekatan Mulu Dapetnya Kagak

"Jeh, sakit, Kai! Daripada lu, PEMBALAP!", Chan Yeol malah ngatain Kai, bukannya ngatain si kunyuk

PEMBALAP: (PEM)uda ber(BA)dan ge(LAP).

"BRUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!", sisanya ngakak -_-

Kai mukanya langsung asem.

"Ga cuma pembalap, lu juga SEKUTER, Kai! (SEK)si tapi (KU)rang pin(TER)! WAKAKAKAK!", Chen ngakak sambil koprol di koridor.

"Brisik ah lu pade!", bentak Kai sambil ngejewer Chen. "Iya deh, yang GALAXY, (GALA)K tapi se(XY), muohohohoho~~", Tao malah muji. Bikin Kai sumringah lagi.

Mendengar abang-abang kecengannya, kunyuk hanya bisa tersenyum.

Cinta itu sakit, memang

Tapi jika kau terus menjalaninya, kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Seperti kopi, awalnya dunia itu tidak apa-apanya.

Tapi jika kau tambahkan gula, atau kasih sayang.

Maka dunia akan menjadi manis seperti kopi yang ditambah gula #aseekkk

Lama-lama author harus bikin FF 'Kunyuk si PETA (PE)juang cin(TA)', neh. Wakakakaka~

Dan saat itu, kunyuk berpikir... 'Ha Won. Gw ga bakal hidup GAGU, GAgal Gebetin kamU...'

Tunggu, kenapa flashback ini full dengan singkatan? -_- Udah ah balik ke cerita!

"Ini pesenannya, Green tea latte sama kopi krimer, aduuh!", tiba-tiba waitress yang dateng nganterin kopinya keplestet kulit pisang yang entah sejak kapan ada di sono.

Kopinya tumpeh-tumpeh dikit ke baju Ha Won, "Wuadow! PANAAASSHHH!".

"Aduh, sori dekk! Maaf!", tu waitress langsung bingung trus ngelapin baju Ha Won. "Iyeh, gak apa-apa, mbak! Orang bisa silap kok, hehehe", Ha Won senyum. Dia jujur. Hatinya bersih, ga marah sedikit pun ama mbak yang ga sengaja numpahin kopinya dikit. Karena dia emang sering gitu juga #Plak.

"Emmm, boleh nggak kalo mbak beliin adek baju baru?", kata pelayan cewek itu dan mata Ha Won langsung segede bang D.O

'Wuadd?! Gratisan?! MAULAH! #plak -_-', batin Ha Won. Ketauan seneng yang gratis-gratis nih anak, sialan -_-

"Emm, ga usah mbak. Ga apa-apa kok, beneran!", Ha Won nolak padahal pengen. Jangan ampe aja tu mbak bilang 'yaudah' trus lu nyesek sendiri -_- "Gak apa-apa kok, mbak baru gajian! Ga bakal diculik, beneran deh, suerr. Mbak masih kuliah, bisa ancur masa depan kalo nyulik!", mbaknya jawab dengan jujur.

"Eh... Yaudah...", Ha Won ngangguk.

Tu cewek senyum sumringah, "Nama mbak Park Cho Rong, kamu?".

"Apa? Pak congor?", Ha Won salah denger.

'Gw jadi keinget Luhan -_-', bating cewek yang ternyata bernama Cho Rong itu, CPP-nya Luhan. "Eh, salah denger. Maap, teh! Panggilnya teteh Cho Rong aja ya :3 Aku Lee Ha Won", Ha Won sengaja cimitin muka, mana tau aja dikasi bonus satu baju lagi #eh. Ngarep banget lu, Won!

"Salam kenal dek, udah, teh Cho Rong lanjut kerja dulu ya, shift teteh selesai pas jam 5 kok, 1 jam lagi", kemudian Cho Rong jalan pergi.

"Wanjay, beruntung banget lu, Won! Dapet baju baru!", Eun Ji norak.

"Diem ah lu, Ji -_- Jijay banget. Ga enak bego kalo teteh denger, sialan -_-", Luna langsung ngejitak Eun Ji, "Lu cewe tapi ga ada mannernya, heran gw".

Sementara yang dijitak nyengir doang, "Udah ah! Cepetan belajar! Awas lu pade besok minta contekan ama gw, gw kepret juga lu", ujar Ha Won.

* * *

"Dek Ha Won sukanya yang mana?", kata Cho Rong sambil milih-milih baju di toko COLORBOX di Emporium.

Beh, kayak ada Emporium aja di Korea. Anggep gitu aja lah! -_-

"Emm, yang mana ya? Bagus semua sih, hehehe", yang ditanya malah garuk kepala. Dia ngerasa malu-malu gitu, dibeliin baju ama orang ga dikenal.

Pada akhirnya dia milih sweater rajut bolong-bolong(?) sama tank top putih buat jadi daleman. "Wiiih, dek Ha Won cakeepp!", Cho Rong muji-muji, bikin Ha Won bangga langsung. Mukanya jadi songong abies.

_Tegangan cinta~ Tak dapat dihindar lagi~_

Hape Ha Won bunyi, tanda SMS masuk, dia buru-buru ngecek hapenya.

_Dari: Bang rusa, alias bambi, alias Luhan_

_Kemana aje lo! Hari ini giliran lu masak!_

'Sialan -_-', batin Ha Won, 'Bahasa lu kasar banget, bang!'.

Cho Rong tiba-tiba ngintip SMS, Ha Won kaget trus langsung nutup hapenya, untung Cho Rong belom lat siapa yang ngirim, "SMS dari siapa, dek? Hahaha~ Bikin kaget ya?". "Iyeh, ni teh! Wakaka! Dari abang ane, disuruh cepetan pulang, disuruh masak soalnya...", Ha Won jujur. "Loh? Emak kamu kemana?"

"Kerja ama papa di amrik. Soalnya abang ane ada 12 orang -_- Ga muat rumahnya".

Cho Rong mangap, "Banyak ameett".

"Iya, ahahahah~ Ngomong-ngomong, adek pilih baju ini ada, makasih ya teh! :3"

"Iya ^^ Mau sekalian anter pulang ga? Boleh minta nomor hape?"

"Boleh aja...", Ha Won ngasih nomor hapenya, dan mereka pulang bareng.

Sesampenya di rumah..

"Makasih ya teh, buat hari ini ^^", Ha Won bongkok-bongkok.

"Ga usah pake bongkok dek. Kok badan kamu menjulang banget yak?", Cho Rong ketawa.

"Emang, nih keturunan! Abang aku yang menjulang banyak banget! Hahaha~".

"Ha Won? Lu ngobrol ama siape diluar? Eh, CHO RONG?!", Luhan tiba-tiba nongol

"LUHAN?!", kemudian Cho Rong liat muka mengo Ha Won ama Luhan, "Kalian kakak adek toh?"

Luhan hokcay, 'Tuhan... Apa ini takdir?' #aseeekk

* * *

**Wokehh~ Gimana ceritanya?**

**Ripiw yeh! **

**Author mau bales ripiw lu pade dlo, walopun telat, cekidott!**

**Mjjeeje:** Emang ni author somplak, lanjut mah udah pasti, muahahahaha~ #garing

** .5: **matanya ga usah gedein, nanti D.O ngerasa tersaingi, wakakak #dikefrets Berhubung author juga pendek, berarti author juga indah~ #eh

**ArRuSwari96: **Yalah, siapa yang gamau punya abang kece? Tapi buat Ha Mil mah nggak, lha walopun kece somplak semua! Buhuhuhuhuhh

**Tania3424: **Iya nih, cekacekaceka~ #digaplokEXO

**TaoRis lover: **Udah berapa lama belajar ngebacot? Wkwkwkw Kopel-kopelan mah dikit, tapi sebisa mungkin gw nongolin(?). Makasih yee~

**helennht: **Iyeh, makasih! Kita gaje bersaudara :') (?)

**louise lee: **Lha impas. Ha Won pusing abangnya somplak. Abangnya pusing adeknya somplak. Gak bisa dipungkiri lagi, ini keluarga bahagia #Plak (Ha Won: Bahagia gigi lu -_-)

**Jungjaegun: **Wiih~ Koprol! *tepuk tangan* #jiaah

**Tania3424 (lagi): **Kasih free puk-puk dong, wakakakak~

**Sekian dan terima kasih**

**Dari: Author 10% Kece 90% Somplak**


	13. Luhan diinterogasi

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

Sekarang Luhan lagi matung, masih di luar dengan begonya ngeliatin kucing lewat ato bahkan ada nenek lewat ngira Luhan penculik.

Gugup? Udah pasti!

Calon(?) kecengan ada di rumah woy! Ha Won dengan tololnya ngajakin dia ikut makan malem berhubung udah tanggung, tanpa tau kalo dia CPP-nya Luhan. Nyeseknya lagi Luhan belom ngomong apa-apa tu dua cewe kece (eh, minusin satu!; Ha Won: Sialan -_-) udah ngacir masuk ke dalem, dihadiahin tatapan bingung ama 11 abang Ha Won.

"Itu siapa, Won?", tanya Su Ho. Dia sebenernya belom tau Luhan ketabrak ama dia, makanya dia bingung tu anak maen minta diajarin PDKT aja, tepat saat itu istirahatnya selesai -_-

"Pelayan di cafe tempat gw hang out, tadi dia ga sengaja numpahin kopi trus..", Ha Won jelasin.

"Trus lu bawa kesini buat diceramahin bareng? Okeh, ayok sini!", Kris langsung main jalan aja kesono, bikin Cho Rong takut. "Beh! Main motong aja lu bang! Anak orang woy! Jadi tadi dia beliin gw baju baru sepaket ama nganterin gw pulang! Gw ajak makan malem gak apa-apa kan :v?", Ha Won nunjukin kantong COLORBOX-nya.

"Iya sih, ga apa-apa, bosen gw muka cewenya lu mulu tiap hari!", Kai nyeletuk kemudian ditimpuk D.O pake sneakersnya, "Betewe ini siapa?", D.O nanya sambil cengar-cengir.

"Park Cho Rong..."

"Ha? Pak Congor?"

'Kakak adek sama aja, haduh -_-', Cho Rong pengen banget tepok jidat.

"Hehehehe~ Sori salah denger, ayok tunggu si Ha Won masak dulu! Wey, bang Luhan ngapain lu matung di luar? Kesambet?", D.O manggil-manggil Luhan.

Sejenak Luhan bersyukur emak bapaknya di amrik, kalo nggak tu kecengan bisa-bisa di bombardir pake pertanyaan-pertanyaan gaje.

Yeee, mana tau aja ortunya malah nanya, 'Kamu punya apa?'

Trus Cho Rong harus jawab 'aku punya 5!', gitu?

'Tuhan, plis. Kenapa calon gebetan ada di rumah guaaa? Ini terlalu cepaaatt!', batin Luhan sebelum masuk ke rumah lagi. Nemuin si Cho Rong lagi ngbrol aja di ruang tamu. Pengen rasanya di ikutan tapi malu wooyyy!

"Luhan? Sini ikut gabung! Matung lagi!", Cho Rong ngajakin Luhan duduk bareng. "Jadi kamu kenal Luhan?", tanya Kris, kepo dikit, padahal udah tau masih nanya #plak. Luhan malu-malu anjing(?) duduknya, mana tepat disebelahnya lagi, gimana ga dag-dig-dug coba?

"Iya, tadi siang di kantin aku ketabrak ama dia, hahaha~", Cho Rong cerita, "Mana habis nabrak dia mengo' sendiri lagi. Mukanya lucu banget astagah!".

'Terkutuklah mukaku -_-', batin Luhan, 'Ternyata gw jelekkah kalo mengo'?'

Beh, masih mending muka lu gitu, Han! Mau gw tuker mukanya jadi Sule? Ga bakal nyesel kan lu?

Luhan: Ga sudi dan Ga jadi -_-

"Wakakakak! Teteh cakep sih, makanya bang Luhan telpana!", si Se Hun nyaut, Luhan nepok jidat.

'Sialan banget ya lu, bihun! Udah gombalin(?) calon kecengan gua pake bawa-bawa nama gua lagi!', batin Luhan, prustasi.

Cho Rong sejenak blushing trus malu-malu nyikut Se Hun yang di sebelah kirinya, kanannya mah Luhan. "Wih! Teh Cho Rong malu-malu! Aww!", Chen pake teriak lagi -_- Luhan pengen banget nimpukin kedua adeknya yang berisik ga ketulungan dan dia pengen banget sembunyi di antara ketek Xiumin #eh #najong #bau -_-

Luhan ama Cho Rong ga tau lagi mau ngomong apaan. Dua-duanya udah blushing habis-habisan dan Luhan tepok jidat. 'Anjir jangan sampe aja 12 anak kepo ini nyadar gw naksir ama Cho Rong, habisss gw diinterogasi kayak Ha Won! Ha Won enak masih muda jadi interogasinya lembut-lembut, lah gw?!', batin Luhan.

Sebenernya pas Ha Won diinterogasi ga lembut-lembut amat sih. Krisnya aja pake ngomel gebukin lemari -_-

"Oh! Iye! Gua baru nyadar!", Su Ho ngakak, "Pas dia habis ketabrak tuh ya, dia ngacir ke gua trus minta gw ngajarin caranya PeDe- hmph!", Luhan langsung nimpukin pake cangcutnya Kai yang seenak jidat tu manusia item naronya. Cho Rong langsung tereak, ga pernah liat cangcut cowo sebelumnya, beh!

"Iye! Gw minta dia ngajarin buat jadi manusia pede! Gw kemana-mana kan suka sembunyi-sembunyi!", Luhan bohong, ditambah ngakak lagi -_-

"Bukannya kalo lu kemana-mana jalannya kayak model ya? Bilangnya sih manfaatin kegantengan -_-", Tao nyeletuk habis itu dijitak Luhan, "Pitnah banget lu, Tao! Huehuehuehue~". "Serem banget lu bang, ketawanya jenisnya kayak punya Chen aja".

Cho Rong antara bingung dan pengen ngakak ngeliat sifat laen dari Luhan, yang kerjaannya memutar balikkan fakta walopun dia sendiri ga tau itu faktanya ato bukan. Awalnya dia mikir Luhan anak yang anteng dan waras, ternyata pas di rumah 180 derajat bedanya. Tapi dia yakin, Luhan emang orang yang baik, sengaja aneh-anehin tingkah buat ngelawak ama sodara-sodaranya #asek

Walopun lawakannya ga lucu banget #digeber

"Wey! Masakannya udah siap! Cepetan ke sini ato gw ama teh Cho Rong yang ngabisin semuanya!", teriak Ha Won.

"Iyah! 90 persennya lu yang makan! Kan lu emang notabene-nya orang maruk!", Chan Yeol nyeletuk habis itu dibekep celemek ama Ha Won. Cho Rong ngakak, kemudian berteriak 'Wow' tapi ga sampe koprol, melihat makanan sapisial(? Special kale! -_-) yang dibikin Ha Won.

Sayur asin ada, sup jagung plus bayam ada, ayam bakar plus sambel terasi asli diulek ama Ha Won ada (beh -_-), ikan sarden yang ketauan merek ABC juga ada, dan laen-laen, author males absennya #dikepret

"Luhan, adek lu lumayan juga neh masakannya", Cho Rong ngomongnya malah ke Luhan doang. Jadi yang laen kakak tiri gitu?

"Cho Rong, kita juga kakaknya ;A;", Xiumin mewek sendiri, tapi dikacangin ama Cho Rong sama Luhan yang aura lope-lopenya tiba-tiba keluar, hasekkkk, digoyang mang! #eh

"Ehem!", Baek Hyun sengaja, "Lope-lope-annya nanti besok, makan dulu, nyok!".

Cho Rong ama Luhan jadi malu-malu sendiri.

"Makasih makanannya", Cho Rong nyomot makanannya satu-satu. "Makasihnya nanti aja kali", Lay sosoan, kayak dia yang masak aja, padahal dia yang duluan minta si Ha Won aja yang masak dengan alasan capek kemudian nyuruh si Luhan yang SMS.

Dengan ngenesnya si Lay dikacangin ama Cho Rong yang udah makannya enak banget, tapi tetep aja ada mannernya. Ga kayak Xiumin, disikat semua -_-

'Lagi makan pun si Cho Rong tetep cantik, aaah~ Makin cinta! /', batin Luhan trus senyam-senyum sendiri. Dan itu ketauan Tao. 'Bang Luhan senyam-senyum sendiri ngeliatin teh, Cho Rong! Ada apa-apanya nih!', batin Tao, udah mulai rencanain interogasi bareng habis Cho Rong pulang nanti.

Habis makan barengnya selesai...

"Aku pulang dulu ya, ini mulai gelap ini ortu saya bisa marah-marah, hahahaha~", Cho Rong bongkok-bongkok kemudian dadah-dadah dulu, "Eh, betewe, Han! Minta nomor telpon lu!", si Cho Rong ngacir ke Luhan bentar.

Bikin yang lain langsung kasak-kusuk -_-

'Sialan lu semua, tak kepret satu-satu!', batin Luhan habis ngasih nomor telponnya.

"Sekarang beneran pulang, dadah~", kemudian Cho Rong pergi.

"EHEM!", Baek Hyun ehem-ehem lu kerjaannya.

"Luhan", Kris nepok pundaknya. Walopun Kris sebenernya lebih muda, Luhan pengen terkencing-kencing melihat mukanya yang sesuatu(?) banget, "Ke dalem, kita bicarain hal ini..."

'MAMPUS GUA! DEMI GERI COKROTOS YANG JADI LEBIH PANJANG 50%(?)!', Luhan mengo kemudian diseret masuk ama Xiumin.

Okeh, ganti scene-nya sekarang di kamar HunKaiTaoWon, bukan tawon ya! -_-

"Kenafeh?", Luhan pura-pura gatau diri, eh -_- Gatau aja kale! Ga pake diri!

"Tao tadi kasih tau gw", Kris gaya, masukin tangan di saku, "Lu senyam-senyum ngeliatin Cho Rong". Luhan pengen bundir, sumpah jadi orang ganteng itu susah #pletak.

'Sialan, sialan, sialan, sialan!', batin Luhan.

"Bang Luhan suka ama teh Cho Rong kan? Hayoo~ Ngaku!", Baek Hyun ga nyantai.

"Sebenernya habis ketabrak, dia minta gw ajarin cara PDKT yang baik dan bener(?), sepaket ama cara jadi gentleman", Su Ho buka rahasia. 'Bagus, Su Ho! Bocorin aja semua!', Luhan perustasi, perlu prestasi #plak

"Wiihh! Giliran abang nih yang JatCin!", Ha Won ngejek. Itung-itung balas dendam -_-

Xiumin mendadak jadi dewasa, "Luhan, gw tau lu suka ama Cho Rong, ga perlu lu sembunyiin karena lu emang ga jagonya boong, cepet ato lambat pasti ketauan. Mending sekarang lu ngaku ato rubik baru lu gw gade-in (gadaiin)".

"Kenapa jadi ngancem lu, sialan -_-", Luhan ngumpat, "Okelah, sejujurnya Cho Rong itu CPP gw! You know CPP kan?".

"Cewe Perlu Pencerahan?", sahut Lay habis itu ditimpuk Luhan pake sendal crocs. Soalnya mainstream kalo swallow mulu. "Cinta Pandangan Pertama, goblok! Perlu pencerahan gigi lu -_- Plis deh ya, dia tuh senyumnya udah bisa cerahin hati guweeehh~", Luhan alay sendiri.

"Beuh! Berhubung lu udah gede, PDKT pake cara sendiri yeh!", Ha Won ngacir keluar. Tega bener lu, Won! Gatau bales budi! Tapi emang Budi ga salah sih... Eh? "Sialan banget lu, Won! Bantuin dikit napa! -_-", Luhan sewot, "Lupa lu kalo gw juga bantuin lu pedekate? Seenggaknya saran dong!". Ha Won pucing mendadak, "Okeh, okeh. Berhubung kita sama-sama cewek, pastinya kalo lu ngerti gw, otomatis ngerti dia", dia mulai ngejelasin sementara Luhan manggut-manggut.

"Gw udah tau kalo teh Cho Rong itu orangnya alim, polos, feminin pake banget, cantik, pinter, penyabar...", kata Ha Won.

"Ga kayak lu emang", Luhan bergumam.

"Gw bisa denger, goblok -_- Ya anggep aja gua Cho Rong gitu, latian lah!".

"Beh! Lu mah 360 derajat beda, Won! Jijay begok kalo gw latiannya ama lu!", Luhan mukanya pake 'iyuh'-'iyuh'. "Trus lu maunya ama siapa? Ama fans cewe lo yang tiap hari menghasilkan codet di pipi lu?", Ha Won ga nyantai.

Luhan diem...

Yang laen juga diem...

"Nasib lu sama kayak gua, Han", Kris menghayati, "Cumanya gw ga ampe dibikinin codet... Gw yang ada dimodus-in, toel-toel, nyikut-nyikut, grepe-grepe pernah malah dan habis itu ceweknya gw tabok". "Watdepak, jahat amat lu bang!", Su Ho yang notabene gentleman merasa Kris udah gila ga ketulungan. "Lu mau digrepe-grepe, Ho?", Kris mendelik, bisa-bisa tu mata copot ngedelik mulu woy! -_- Back to the story gih!

Luhan manggut-manggut, "Okelah gw latian ama lu -_- Tapi usahain muka lu ga usah sengaja diimutin, jijay bajay gw liatnya. Lu mukanya diem aja udah cakep".

"Ciyusan? Secakep siapa? :3 Asmirandah? Nikita willy? Gita Gutawa, eh itu kan nama lengkapnya Luna bespren gw -_-", Ha Won ngomong sendiri.

"Secakep mpok Nori, udah cepetan ah -_-", Luhan males jawab yang ada adeknya jadi geer soalnya. "Sialan -_-", Ha Won duduk ama Luhan, yang laen nonton mereka latian.

Luhan: Emmm, hai, Rong!

Tao: *nyela* watdepak -_- Cho Rong lah manggilnya, ga enak banget Rong doang!

Luhan: Yaudin -_- Hai, Cho Rong!

Cho Rong (Ha Won): Hai, Luhan.

Luhan: Betewe skripsi lu udah kelar belom? (beh -_-)

Cho Rong: Belom! Mau konsultasi dulu. Kalo salah pusing bikin ulang lagi, huehuehuehue

Luhan: Plis, ketawanya jangan kayak gitu -_- Cho Rong ketawanya Hahahaha doang

Cho Rong: Hahahahahah~ Bacot!

Luhan: Okesip, latiannya selesai! -_-

Xiumin: Mana pernah Cho Rong ngomong 'bacot'? -_- Ga merangkap banget lu, Won!

Ha Won: Trus lu maunya gimana, bang Luhaaaaannn!?

Luhan: PDKT langsung, ga pake latian segala!

All: Yakin bisa lu?

Luhan: Bisa. Gw ga perlu pura-pura. Gw mau nunjukin, siapa diri gua sebenarnya! #asek

All: Wesssss~

Chen: Besok langsung PDKT?

Luhan: Ya iyalah! Jangan ampe diembat orang, nyesek sendiri gw. Jangan ampe aja gw nasibnya sama kayak si kunyuk, mampuss gw

Ha Won: Tadi pagi aja mati-matian ngecengin gua, wakakakakak. Udah ah gw mau kerjain peer! Hebat kan gara-gara bang Luhan nyanyi PR gw jadi ga kelar-kelar!

Luhan: -_-

* * *

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**PDKT lancar?**

**Ato malah ancur?**

**Jangan kemana-mana, mau boker pun ga boleh! #Plak**


	14. Berhasil PDKT!

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

**Note: Betewe gw pernah denger Luhan itu fanboynya A-Pink Cho Rong, makanya gw bikin dia jadi kecengan Luhan, gak apa-apa yah? ;) Happy reading~**

* * *

"Dek Ha Wonnn~~", Luhan tiba-tiba dengan gaya sok imut masuk kamar Ha Won. Jeh, imutan juga Vidi Aldiano #plak.

"Apa lagi, bang? Mau gangguin gw belajar? Plis yah, tadi siang lu udah karaokean sampe gw terpaksa nangkring di Cafe bareng bespren gw -_-", Ha Won maen nyerocos aja. "Sialan lu, Won. Gw cuma request aja yeh. Bantuin gw ama Cho Rong PDKT dong, plis?", Luhan bisik-bisik, kayak ada aja yang mau dengerin -_- Ga penting, ga pentiiing #plak

"Lha tadi katanya mau pake cara lu sendiri, gimana sih ni manusia -_-"

Luhan nyengir, "Tadinya sih gw maunya gitu. Tapi gw gatau kalo dia bakal suka ama gw. Cowo somplak yang tiap hari dikejar-kejar senior..."

"Akhirnya sadar diri juga lu".

Kemudian Ha Won dikarantina #eh

"Jancok lu -_-. Pokoke apa aja yang biasanya cewe bakal suka dari cowo?".

"Yah, kalo cewe mah sukanya pujian yang 'REAL' gitu, ga gombal-gombal banget. Soalnya cewe butuh bukti, bukan pake congor doang :v. Awas aja kalo cewe bad mood, lu ga boleh gombalin terus, jadi keliatannya lu modus supaya dia ga marah ama lu"

Luhan ngangguk, "Trus?"

Ha Won nyengir, trus cetek-cetek(?) jari, "Dompet tebel"

BLETAK.

"SIALAN AH LU, BANG! GW DITIMPUKIN PAKE KERTAS HASIL PRINT SKRIPSI LU YANG DIJEPIT PAKE KLIP BESI! KENA-NYA DI BAGIAN BESINYA PULA! JUANCOOOKKK", Ha Won tereak-tereak sendiri sementara Luhan diem aja. "Siapa suruh lu ngemengnya pake sembarangan! Gw tau dari mukanya Cho Rong aja orangnya ga MATREALISTIK kayak lu, Won!", Luhan esmosi.

"Kapan gw matrealistik?!"

"Iyalah! Lu kan senengnya barang gratisan dan mahal-mahal gitu!"

"Congormu shaddap lah!"

"Congor gw gimana caranya di sadap?! Makanya tuh inggris ga usah pake aksen jawa(?)!"

"HOY! BRISIK AJA LU KAYAK KONSER HEAVY METAL!", Tiba-tiba Kris masuk aja, pake banting pintu.

Miapah?

Seorang Kris yang biasanya naif, penyabar (penyayang ga ada kabar #plak), berwibawa, dan baik hati (pitnah #digeber)...

Bisa banting pintu?

Ya bisalah! Namanya naga! #pletak

Sekarang Ha Won cuma bisa hokcay (olohok bari ngacay), Luhan kicep-kicep, Kris mendengus -_- Sampe kedengeran si Xiumin makan pilus rasa BBQ yang suaranya 'krauk krauk', asik aja nontonin mereka kayak pertengkaran yang biasanya anyak nongol di sinetron.

"Denger yah, Luhan. Ga ada gunanya lu minta tolong ama Ha Won. Soalnya semua cewek suka ama cowok yang apa adanya, pedekate ga pake bantuan. Lagian kalo lu minta tolong ama dia, yang ada lu malu sendiri, CAMKAN itu, Luhan!", Kris ceramah 10 detik kemudian pergi.

"Sialan lu, bang Kris -_-", gumam Ha Won, kemudian ngusir Luhan, "Tuh, denger kan ama bang Kris? Udah, sono, gw mau belajar!".

Akhirnya dengan tampang bete (butuh tatih tayang #dikefret), Luhan pergi meninggalkan rumah Big Brother. Beh, udah acara jaman kapan itu -_- "Tenang aja Cho Rong, gw bakal jadi pacar yang baik buat lu!", Luhan bersumpah dalem hati, tapi pada akhirnya keluar juga dari congornya, jiaah.

* * *

Xiumin, Kris, Su Ho ama Lay, ninggalin Luhan yang mau nunggu di gerbang kampus mereka. Mereka udah tau si Luhan udah siap-siap pedekate. Berbekal cermin yang udah dia colong dari laci Baek Hyun, dia ngaca dikit, sisirnya colong dari Ha Won.

Sebenernya Luhan rada telat dikit gara-gara bingung mana kacanya Baek Hyun, soalnya lacinya berantakan banget penuh dengan alat make-up dan dia gatau gimana caranya Baek Hyun nemu semuanya -_- Pernah sekali si Luhan nemu behelnya Se Hun (emang ada?) pas jamannya dia SD, entah gimana caranya tu Behel berakhir di laci Baek Hyun.

Ngeliat siluet langsing dari kaca Baek Hyun yang segede gaban itu #tsaah, Luhan langsung buru-buru masukin kacanya ke tas dan pura-puranya ngiket tali sepatu. Takutnya ketauan Cho Rong kalo dia dari tadi nungguin. "Eh, Luhan, pagi~", Cho Rong noel pundak Luhan yang masih jongkok ngiket tali sepatu.

"Iyah, pagi, Cho Rong!", Luhan sumringah.

"Nama gw kepanjangan ya? Panggil 'Rong' aja gapapa kok, udah kebiasaan mah di rumah", Cho Rong nyengir. 'Sialan lu, Tao -_- Tau gini dari tadi aja gw panggil dia Rong', batin Luhan.

"Hehehe, habis ga enak sih dengernya kalo 'Rong' gitu", Luhan ngakak kemudian berdiri, "Kedalem bareng aja yuk". "Okeh", Cho Rong ngangguk, "Lu jurusan apa, Han?". "Heh? Kedokteran, hahahah~", Luhan ketawa mulu ih, serem -_-, "Kalo lu apa, Rong?"

"Yah, kayak perhotelan apa gituh... Rada susah jelasin, hehehe XD Gw mau kerja di tempat kayak hotel gitu. Soalnya buat gw kalo bikin orang puas dan merasa terlayani tuh bahagia banget, makanya gw suka part time di Cafe.", Cho Rong jelasin tapi pikiran Luhan malah kemana-mana

'Hotel? Puas? Dilayani? ANJIR BANGET LU, HANNN! PIKIRAN LU BOKEP BANGET SUMPAH!', batin Luhan pengen jitak diri sendiri terus gigit lantai(?).

"Jiah, Luhan malah bengong lu!", Cho Rong ketawa.

Luhan langsung sadar, "Eh, iya hahaha. Gw cuma mikir aja, pantesan lu orangnya ramah, pake banget", Luhan sukses muji. Cho Rong malu-malu, "Beneran? Menurut gw sih, gw masih kurang ramah, hehehe...".

"Gak kok. Lu orangnya baik banget. Gw akuin itu. Lu orangnya ga langsung lebay pas nubruk gw. Biasanya teriak-teriak, nyubit pipi gw sambil bilang gw imut gitu...", Luhan double muji-nya. Bikin Cho Rong cengar-cengir, "Menurut gw ga ada hal yang perlu bikin gw tereak-tereak pas liat lu..."

Luhan mendadak kecewa.

Gimana nggak?

Dia udah kebiasaan diteriakin ganteng ato imut

Kini CPP-nya seperti nganggep dia biasa aja.

Sakitttt. (lu yang sakit kali, thor -_-)

"Maksud gw bukan lu biasa aja, ya. Lu emang ganteng dan imut, tapi gw rasa ga perlu diteriakin soalnya semua orang pasti tau", Cho Rong ngejelasin, takut aja si Luhan sakit hati. Mukanya aja udah mesem gitu, ga perlu ditambahin cuka ato jeruk nipis lagi #digeber

Luhan sumringah lagi -_-

"Eh, jujur deh, Han", Cho Rong senyum, "Menurut lu gw cantik ga?"

.

.

.

.

.

JDEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!

Luhan ngerasa ada listrik nyamber badan dia. Confetti alias kertas warna-warni jatoh. Burung-burung merpati berterbangan di sekitar mereka, dan dia ngeliat Cho Rong pake dress? Oh Em Jeh, matanya udah picekkk #Plak!

'Anjir! kenapa dia tiba-tiba nanya soal beginian!', Luhan salting sendiri. Saltingnya bukan gara-gara digaram-in yah -_- Salting itu singkatan dari salah tingkah. Yah, walopun lu pada udah tau, masbuloh?

"Luhan?", Cho Rong pegang lengannya yang seputih susu kambing -_- Luhan ngerasa mukanya panas-panas kayak di sauna.

Deg-degan lah dipegang kecengan!

Rasanya dipegang kecengan itu...

Kayak diijinin ortu pergi ke konser EXO, Dicipok bias depan umum, kemudian dinikahiiiiiiiinnnn #pletak

Okeh, balik ke cerita -_- Makin ngawur aja ini.

"Emm... Jujur ya...", Luhan garuk kepala

"Iya?", Cho Rong harap-harap cemas

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Lu cantik kok..."

Cho Rong langsung senyum lebar, bikin Luhan langsung nge-fly.

'OH EM JEHHH! SENYUM KECENGAN GW ADUHAI, CAKEP BENEEERR! AAAAAAA~~~~', Luhan teriak dalam hati, nahan supaya ga teriak beneran. Bisa-bisa Cho Rong jijik sendiri ama Luhan. The end, deh pedekatenya. Kemudian galau kayak si kunyuk.

NGGAK BANGET!

Nuajong! Kalo tiap hari harus ngecengin cewek yang gagal digebet!

Malu, woy! Harga diri harus dipikirin juga!

Coba aja lu mikir, lu lagi dikecengin-in ama orang yang naksir ama lu tiba-tiba dia tereak, "ADUH KECENGAN GW CAKEP AMAT!', kan jijik -_-

Udah ah -_- Si author juga kagak ada harga diri, di FF sendiri ribut, beh!

Lanjot, mang~~~~~~~(?)

"Beneran? Makasih ya...", Cho Rong senyum, "Soalnya kadang gw ga ngerasa percaya diri ama wajah gw. Gw suka ngerasa kalo gw itu jelek, soalnya kadang kalo mbak-mbak yang kerja di hotel kan mukanya pada cakep-cakep semua, plus kalo udah tes wawancara kadang diliat mukanya menarik ato nggak, hehehehe". "Tapi lu cakep, pake banget! Ga kalah ama mbak-mbak yang kerja di hotel!", Luhan dengan berani ngancungin jempol. Bikin Cho Rong ngerasa terhibur. "Lu juga bakal cocok jadi dokter, Han...", kata Cho Rong. "Kenapa?".

"Soalnya lu baik hati. Pasti pasiennya pada suka ama lu, apa lagi anak-anak".

Luhan blushing, dikatain(?) baik ama kecengan, "Makasih... Eh, betewe gw duluan ya, bye~", Luhan dadah-dadah sambil masuk ke kelasnya. Kemudian dalem hati tereak.

'ASEEEEKKK! BERHASIL PEDEKATEHHHHHHH~~~~'.

* * *

_Subidubap~ Bap~_

_Subidubap~ Bap~_

_Subidubap~ Bap~_

Udah ah! Gw jijik sendiri(?)! -_-

Luhan lagi-lagi pole dance ama tiang listrik. Lama-lama makin gila kayak striptease -_- Untungnya aja ga strip, alias telanjang beneran. Bisa mimisan manusia-manusia bokep yang liat -_- Gilanya kali ini ada aja manusia kurang kerjaaan yang video-in Luhan striptease ama tiang listrik. Kalo sekarang Luhan waras, mungkin dia udah tepar saking malunya. Belom lagi kalo misalkan ada yang nge-post ke yutup. Coba aja kalo Cho Rong liat.

MPOOOSSSS!

MPOOOOOSSSSS! #Plak

Luhan: Sialan lu, thor! Kayak nyumpahin banget gw dipermaluin depan kecengan -_-

"Pura-pura ga kenal! Hih!", Lay ngemeng sendiri trus lewatin Luhan yang masih asik gelantungan di tiang listrik. Lay tepok jidat pas ngeliat Xiumin ternyata ikutan video-in.

"Najong! Ga waras!" Lay mencak-mencak, "Eh, tapi ntar bagi videonya ya!"

GUBRAK

"Sama aja lu, Lay -_-", Su Ho 'istigfar' sendiri.

"Jir, mereka harus liat ini ntar, wakakaka!", Xiumin ketawa nista.

Siap-siap si Luhan disembur ejekan pulang nanti.

Paling parah dari Ha Won.

Luhan kayaknya perlu mohon-mohon ama Ha Won supaya tu video ga disebar ke Cho Rong. Bisa ancur imagenya di mata gebetan. Mana si Cho Rong udah muji-muji Luhan baik, lucu, ganteng, imut, de el el. Jangan ampe aja tu cewek narik kata-katanya lagi. Lebih nistanya lagi dijauhin.

Sakit banget itu, suakiiiiittt!

Udah ah -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WATDEPAK BANGET LU MIN! SEENAK NONG-NONG LU AJA VIDEO-IN KELAKUAN LAKNAT GW!"

"Mampoosss! Mamposss! Wuaakakakakak!", Xiumin malah ngakak guling-guling. Sementara adek-adeknya yang lain termasuk Kris ketawa-ketiwi ampe nangis kejer nonton video Luhan. "Hapus ga lu pade!", Luhan ngancem walopun ngancemnya ga lepel banget -_- "Bang! Sumpah! Nyalain bluetooth lah! Wakakakak!", Ha Won mulai nyalain bluetooth di hape Xiumin kemudian transfer file-nya ke HP Ha Won.

"NUOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH! HARGA DIRI GUAAAAAHHH!", Luhan perustasi, narik-narik rambut kayak kesambet -_-

"Plis deh bang! Kayak lu punya harga diri aja!", ujar Tao habis itu ditimpuk kertas skripsinya yang kata Ha Won dijepit pake klip besi. Apesnya Tao kena bagian besinya juga. "Bagi-bagi ke teh Cho Rong ah! Transfer video-nya lewat SMS! Wakakakak! Untung jaman udah canggih!", Ha Won langsung ngecir ke kamar.

"TIDHAAAKKK!", Luhan langsung narik baju Ha Won.

"TOLONG! BANG LUHAN NAFSU(?!)!" #PLAK.

Kemudian Luhan digebokin 10 manusia lainnya menjadikan dia tepar di lantai. "Bang Luhan jahat! Ama adek sendiri nafsu ya lu!", Baek Hyun mulai alay, jerit-jerit gaje.

'Nafsu gigi lu kuning! Gw cuma narik ujung bajunya bego!', batin Luhan cuma ga berani ngomong beneran, takut di sparta lagi, mampus dia. Ha Won malah dengan santainya ngirimin video itu ke Cho Rong.

'Selamat tinggal... Cinta pertama ku...', batin Luhan ngenes sambil berlinang air mata. Dirinya tidak kuat memikirkan Cho Rong yang mungkin saja akan mencemooh dirinya, atau bahkan menganggap dirinya menjijikan #asekkk bahasanya euy!

'Aku harap kau tidak melupakan cinta yang bersemi di antara kita'. #tsaaaahh

'Walopun lu jijik ama gw, gw akan tetep cinta ama lu...', Luhan nutup matanya, ngantuk #plak -_-

_Bunga terakhiiirr~~_

_Kupersembahkan kepada yang tercinta..._

Lu pikir ini backsound? Nggak deng! Bunyi hapenya Luhan tanda SMS masuk. Luhan langsung berdiri dan ngambil hape. 'MAMPOOSSS DARI CHO RONG!', Luhan pengen pingsan.

_Dari: Cho Rong, my love_

_Luhan! Gw baru dikirimin video lu nari bareng tiang listrik!_

Baru baca bait pertamanya aja Luhan udah ngeri. Wanti-wanti pas kebawah-bawahnya Cho Rong mulai mendeklarasikan perpisahan(?)

_Sumpah gw ngakak banget liatnya! XD _

_Lu lucu banget, ada video lain ga?_

_Aih, ternyata lu orangnya asik juga ya :3_

Hati Luhan berbunga-bunga lagi...

"OH YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!", Luhan menjerit, tiba-tiba ada backsound lagu 'We are the champion' nongol entah dari mana.

"Bang Luhan nari bareng Kris!", Chen heboh kemudian siapin hape.

Yah, karena ga ada tiang listrik, Kris pun jadi. Muka Kris dari garang langsung jadi blangsak tiba-tiba Luhan gelantungan aja di badannya. Ga cuma striptease, dari balet, hip hop, salsa, tap dance, latin, modern ama tari hula-hula juga! Ha Won buru-buru SMS Cho Rong.

_'Bentar ya, teh! Bang Luhan lagi nari special buat teteh! Sepaket dari striptease, balet, hip hop, salsa, tap dance, latin, modern ama hula-hula! Oh iya, feat bang Kris juga ;D'_

Meanwhile di rumah Cho Rong.

"Luhan, astaga! Hahahahahaha!"

"Cho Rong buruan kerjain tugas kamu! Udah deadline repot kamu ntar!"

"Iya, bentar mak! Huahahahahahaha!"


	15. Manusia misterius yg SMS si Cho Rong

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

_'Pagi, Luhan ^^ Kemaren video lu bikin gw ngakak sampe tengah malem keingetan terus. Makasih ya XD'_

"Haaah~", Luhan senyam-senyum sambil meluk hape-nya.

Dapet SMS pagi-pagi dari kecengan, siapa yang ga seneng?

Apa lagi kecengan yang ngaku keingetan mulu ampe tengah malem. Walopun buat keingetan dalam arti yang begitu, keingetan aibnya -_- "Park Cho Rong, aku pada mu lah. Umumumumumu~ :*", Luhan nyipok-nyipok layar hapenya. Kalo aja seandainya hapenya bisa gerak dan ngomong mungkin tu bibir seksoy udah digaplok dan hape itu akan teriak, "Najis banget sih loe! Udah punya kecengan juga!".

Walopun ga nyambung juga. Nyipok barang mah gapapa #plak

"Eh tapi malu juga ya kecengan gw udah bangun jam segini guanya masih belom mandi, behh!", Luhan langsung turun dari kasur, gaplok-gaplok pantat sodara sekamarnya, nyuruh bangun. Beh, Luhan modus tuh #digeplak

Luhan: Hanjiir, inget gw masih cowok sejati! Sukanya cewek! Buktinya gw ngecengin si Cho Rong, huehehehehehehe~

Author: Jiah malah kebayang sendiri lu! Udah ah!

Akhirnya setelah dipaksa Author, Luhan keluar bareng yang laen. Tapi anehnya yang dia ketemuin bukan Ha Won melainkan kuntilanak di dapur #eh

"ASTAPILO!", Kris shock kemudian gelantungan di badan Xiumin.

"Najong ah lu, Kris! Sadar bodi lu gede gini!", Xiumin nopang Kris pake satu tangan, tangan yang lain buat ngejitak. Dia mah nafsu ngejitak Kris, soalnya Kris jarang kena jitak #plak. "Udah lah, Min! Itung-itung barbel aja!", Kris anteng banget lagi ngomongnya.

"Kalo gw jitak lu gratis piring cantik ga?", Tanya Xiumin.

"Lu kate gw kayak produsen sabun cuci baju gitu? Beli bisa dapet piring cantik? -_-".

"Yaudah kalo gaada", Xiumin dengan kejemnya smack down si Kris -_- "Haaanjir, encok bego!", Kris megangin pinggangnya. "Udah ah, luthuh aja lu pade! itu benelan kuntilanak ato bukan?", Se Hun pake bisik-bisik. "Mana gw tau! -_-", Lay nimbrung.

"Betewe, D.O ilang wey!", Kai panik

"Wuad?", Baek Hyun mulai dah alaynya -_- #pletak. "Apa sih pake bawa-bawa nama gw! Ga tau diri amat lu udah gw masakin sarapan masih dikatain kuntilanak!", D.O nongol dari dapur, habis ngupil trus dia peperin ke celemeknya. "Najis lu, D.O -_-", Chen jijay-jijay.

"Ha Won kemaneh? :v", Su Ho nanya.

"Ke sekolah pagian! Dia udah sarapan indomie dan begonya lupa dia kasih bumbu :v Takut pagi-pagi dikecengin ama si kunyuk, kan bikin badmood banget itu", D.O ngejelasin sambil naro pancake duren bikinannya di meja.

"Jeh, somplak tu anak! Mana rasanya kaldu ayam lagi, nyesek banget ga pake bumbu!", Chan Yeol ngakak sendiri kemudian langsung nyikat pancake durennya. "Kalo lupa kasih bumbu mah ga nyesek nyesek amat. Yang nyesek itu lu bikin indomie dua porsi bumbunya malah racik tempe -_-", Kai mengenang masa lalu(?)

"BRUAKAKAKAKAKA! HANJIRR, BENERAN, TEM? SOMPLAKKK!", Tao ngakak guling-guling. "Sialan nih panda -_-", Kai langsung nyomot sarapannya. "Udah cepetan sarapan lu pade, jangan ampe telat aja habis itu curcol ama gw!", D.O getok kepala 10 sodaranya pake panci teflon yang tempo hari dihadiahin ama Ha Won. Ga cuma asli 100% teflon, kerasnya minta ampun, waktu itu D.O pernah coba gigitin hasilnya giginya goyang semua #dikepret.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Neol chajaganda~~ Chueogi bonaen Peterpaaaann~~ Ddaranaseotdeon Neverland~~", Luhan nyanyi sendiri pas otewe kampus. Mikir dirinya Peterpan, si Cho Rong jadi Wendy, yang laen numpang lewat doang #plak. "Pagi-pagi ada aja aura lope-lope keluar dari bodinya si rusa, haduh", Lay tepok jidat. habis itu Su Ho bantu(?) tepokin. "Jancok, kenapa lu tepokin -_-", Lay langsung ninju Su Ho. Kasian bener -_-

Xiumin ama Kris mendadak mules ngeliat Luhan yang muterin tiang listrik kemudian nyanyi pake tereak-tereak.

"Sialan, dikata pelem Glee apa? -_-", Xiumin nyeletuk.

"Tapi suaranya ga kalah sama Vidi Aldiano lah. Tau kan Vidi Aldiano siapa?", Kris nyikut Xiumin.

"Yang nyanyi lagu Gadis gembrot?"

"Gadis genit, bego -_- Yang gembrot mah elu".

Dan pulang nanti bisa dipastikan Kris akan diterbangkan ke Kanada #digeber.

"A-yo, sing with me!", Luhan tereak, "Sigye-eui taeyeop boneun saiiiii~ Eolmana dallajyeosseulkka?!".

-_- Dan itu bikin malu 4 orang sisanya yang padahal ga ngapa-ngapain.

"Gw harap si Cho Rong mau gebetin dia", kata Su Ho dengan muka eneg

"Kenape?", masih nanya lagi si Xiumin -_-

"Lagi bahagia aja bisa gini gimana galaunya? -_- Ancur bego ni komplek".

"Oh iye..."

"Weh, Min", Kris manggil Xiumin.

"Kenapa, bule ngondek?"

"Jancok -_-", Kris langsung ngejitak Xiumin, "Menurut lu pantes ga si Luhan pacaran ama Cho Rong?". "Pantes-pantes aja, Luhan ganteng dan Cho Rong cakep, walopun cowonya yang rada somplak :v", Xiumin ngejek dikit, bosen muji doang #Plak, "Tapi denger lu nanya ginian, apa lu naksir ama Cho Rong juga? Oh mai gatt!".

Kemudian Xiumin di kepret pake cangcut Kai

"Ga lah! Gw masih tau diri bego -_-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woy, Won! Tumben lu datengnya pagi bener? Kesambet apa lu?", Eun Ji nanya ke Ha Won. Soalnya biasanya yang nyampe Eun Ji ama Luna duluan baru dia. "Gw lagi males denger gombalan si kunyuk, bikin bad mood orang pagi-pagi makanya gw datengnya lebih pagi", Ha Won jawab sambil pewe. Mumpung masih sepi dan ga ada guru. "Hanjay, sadar diri, Won! Lu di kelas bukan di warteg!", Luna langsung gaplok pahanya Ha Won, sampe ada bekas tangan di sana.

Anggep aja tanda cinta(?) lope-lope mulu kan mainstream.

Ha Won: Apaan banget lu thor -_-

"Betewe lu udah hapal semua catetan buat ulangan kan?", Luna nanya.

"Ulangan apa?", Ha Won malah nanya.

"Jiancuk banget lu Won! Lu kan yang waktu itu ngajakin kita belajar bareng di cafe!", Eun Ji nimbrung.

"Emm? Sebenernya gua cuma sosoan belajar sih, kalo sosoan goblok itu udah mainstream. Betewe ada ulangan apa?"

"Apa kate lu lah, Won -_- Pusing gw. Ulangan Sejarah! Jangan bilang lu lupa lagi!", Beruntung Luna masih sabar, bisa-bisa mati si Ha Won kelindes traktor. Secara, sebenernya keluarga Luna itu keluarga petani :v Ga jarang kalo Ha Won numpang makan di rumahnya pasti lauknya banyak banget, makanya Ha Won suka modus nyikat makanan di situ dengan alasan males pulang, lagi berantem ama abangnya #plak

Ha Won langsung cetek(?) jari, "Itu pas di cafe gw udah belajar"

"Syit -_- Tadi bilang sosoan doang", Eun Ji ngumpat.

Kalo Eun Ji ini keluarganya pengusaha merek Gucci, malah bapaknya itu CEO-nya kalo di perusahaan pusat di Korea :v Tapi yang mereka bingungin kenapa anak CEO perusahaan Gucci sukanya nangkring di warteg? Green tea latte aja kagak tau.

Kalo Ha Won?

Kerja kantoran di amrik. Tapi gajinya gede pake banget, 20 juta per bulan, nying!

Sebenernya Ha Won pernah beberapa kali liat si Tao modus-modusin Eun Ji. Ga tau modusnya cuma buat Gucci ato modus gara-gara naksir. Sekarang sih mereka udah jarang saling modus-memodus(?).

Kalo menurut Ha Won, Tao ama Eun Ji itu cucok banget

Eun Ji suka Tao, soalnya walopun tampangnya tampang preman, hatinya asli, hello kitty #plak

Kalo Tao, Ha Won masih gatau. Soalnya yang dia tau si Tao itu demennya Gucci dan ga ada tanda-tanda naksir Eun Ji, kan ngenes banget :v

Soal percintaan Luna, Ha Won masih gatau, soalnya dia sering banget ngaku, "Jadi jomblo itu bahagia banget", dan tentu aja bukan berarti dia ga mau pacaran. Entah dia punya gebetan ato nggak.

Pandangan Ha Won langsung ama jendela. Dia sengaja milih disitu soalnya kalo pak Ye Sung lagi koplak-koplaknya dia bisa ngadem dikit. Plus ngeliat pemandangan dimana pak satpam yang dikejar bininya gara-gara ketauan selingkuh -_- Perasaan seneng amat ni anak liat orang dinistain.

Lagi enak-enaknya liat pemandangan dia mendadak mual ngeliat muka si kunyuk yang baru dateng, clingak clinguk nyariin gw. Dalam hati Ha Won bersyukur banget dateng pagian

Kemudian dia ngeliat abang-abangnya dateng. Chan Yeol, Baek Hyun, D.O, bangke. Eh, pause dulu

Kai: Sialan banget lu thor! Kenapa gw doang yang namanya diubah?!

Author: Woles dulu, tem! Jancook, muka lu jelek bener kayak yang d MV MAMA yang bagian lu tereak-terak itu!

Kai: Itu pas gw minta si D.O masakin gw semur jengkol ama pete trus dia gamau!

Author: Makin gaje aja lu! Udah, lanjut!

Ada Chan Yeol, Baek Hyun, D.O, bangke, Tao, Se Hun, ama Chen.

Jalannya like a boss banget kayak Boys before flowers. Cumanya ini versi lebih kecenya. Author udah buru-buru masang backsounya, Paradise-nya TRAX. Tapi berhubung TRAX katanya udah bubar jadinya diganti Paradise punya INFINITE -_-

Sementara si kunyuk (eh, ngenes banget gw panggil kunyuk mulu. Mulai sekarang Min Hyuk aja!).

Sementara si Min Hyuk udah siap-siap. Komat-kamit ngafalin gombalan yang baru dia pelajarin tengah malem. Dia kiranya Ha Won ada disitu.

Sebenernya udah ilang ditelen author...

**TENEEEEENGGGGG~~!**

Woles woy! Bisa muntaber sebulan gw kalo nelen si Ha Won!

Ha Won: Sialan lu, thor! Gw mandi pake sabun Shinzu'i, parfumnya etude house, sabun cuci mukanya Sariayu Martha Tilaar! #beh

Author: Percaya, Won, percaya -_- Lah gw? Mandi pake lifebuoy family pack yang beli 3 gratis satu ;A;, parfumnya masih Eskulin, sabun cuci mukanya Biore

Ha Won: Tau ah, banyak ngemeng aja -_-

"Apa lu, mau gombalin Ha Won? Dia udah di dalem dari tadi!", Baek Hyun langsung ngemeng ga pake ba-bi-bu lagi bikin si Min Hyuk rada kuciwa, eh kecewa.

Emang bener diantara sekumpulan bersaudara itu ga ada Ha Won, kemudian Min Hyuk langsung lari kedalem, sebelum akhirnya Chan Yeol si tiang listrik nahan kepala Min Hyuk, yang ada bikin rambut dia kejambak -_- "Ampun bang Chan Yeol! Gw ga ganggu Ha Won, sumfrets demi apapun!", Min Hyuk nangis sendiri padahal mereka ngomong aja belom, emang gejalanya anak lebay.

"Gw belom ngomong, semprul! Gw cuma mau bilang gini..", Chan Yeol masang tampang garang, yang pada akhirnya jadi cimit -_-

"Apeh bang?",

"Awas kalo lu bikin Ha Won patah hati lagi, gw jamin lu ga bakal bisa jalan pake 2 kaki lagi..."

Habis itu Min Hyuk langsung terkencing-kencing di tempat -_-

"Iyuh banget lu, jir!", Chen ngejerit heboh, kabur duluan ga mau dikira bikin Min Hyuk nangis ampe kencing.

Sementara itu di kelas, Ha Won ama besprennya ngakak kejer. "Wanjay! Liat weh! Si Min Hyuk ngompol gara-gara abang gua! Wakakakakak!", Ha Won malah hepi banget bikin temen sekelas yang udah nyampe di kelasnya langsung nonton lewat jendela. "Anjiir, abang lu serem amat! Wakakaakakak!", Ren, alias Choi Min Ki yang sekelas ama Ha Won tereak-tereak.

Sebenernya Ren itu cowok. Cuman entah kenapa banyak banget yang ngira dia cewek. Pas Ren pertama kali masuk sekolah ini aja mereka semua ngira Ren itu murid yang salah pake seragam abangnya -_- Dan akhirnya Ren menunjukkan kalo dia cowok tulen pas ganti baju, saat mau penjas. Waktu itu aja pas baru masuk sini dia hampir kena BK gara-gara dikira cewek yang menyamar jadi cowok(?) ternyata kepseknya sendiri aja lupa kalo Ren cowok

Resiko orang cantik.

Okay, lanjut dulu!

Ha Won akhirnya buka jendela, teriak, "WOY KUNYUK ASEM! KENAPA BISA NGOMPOL LU?!"

Min Hyuk langsung shock seketika. Ha Won tau dia ngompol.

'Shit', batin Min Hyuk, sementara abang-abang Ha Won dadah-dadah geje ama adeknya.

"KUNYUK! CEPETAN MASUK KELAS ATO NGGAK DIRAZIA LU AMA WAKIL KEPSEK!", Eun Ji yang teriak kali ini. Emang kalo gerbang sekolah udah tutup, wakil kepsek, pak Henry bakal nongol buat razia anak-anak yang telat tapi lolos ama satpam.

Yah waktu itu Baek Hyun pernah telat tapi dilepasin satpam gara-gara dengan anarkisnya dia gigitin gerbangnya, makanya pak Henry takut dan ngira ternyata Baek Hyun itu piranha jadi-jadian(?). "MIN HYUK NGOMPOL! NA EUN, COBA LIAT DEH!", Tae Min teriak, habis itu ngajakin pacarnya, Na Eun buat nonton juga. Beh somplak.

Kalo Tae Min awalnya nasibnya juga sama kayak Ren. Soalnya rasanya mustahil muka cimit gitu ternyata cowok. Pas awal-awal Na Eun ngaku suka Tae Min, orang pada ngira Na Eun itu lesbi -_- Yah, sama kayak Ren, akhirnya ke-cowok-annya diakui pas udah mau penjas -_- Na Eun makin cinta ama Tae Min pas dia nembak dengan cara yang aduhai romantis banget, yaitu kayak gini:

TM: Na Eun, gw jajanin, mau ga?

NE: Mau aja. Jajanin apa?

TM: Nasgor, mau kan?

NE: Mau kok bang!

Pas Na Eun makan...

NE: IH, Taem! KOK ADA CINCIN DI NASGOR?

Dan semua orang langsung liatin dia.

TM: Jelas aja, Na Eun

NE: Ha?

TM: Soalnya gw yang masukin...

Habis itu Tae Min ngambil cincin-nya trus dijepit di antara bibir. "Kalo lu suka ama gw, ambil cincin ini pake bibir".

Semua orang speechless. Tae Min ketauan modus #plak.

Yah, Tae Min juga susah sih ngomongnya, lah harus jepit cincinnya -_-

Pada akhirnya Na Eun ciuman ama Tae Min, bikin mereka disorakin satu kantin dan Officially become couple.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cho Rong~~", Luhan nyamperin kecengannya pas istirahat. Cho Rong langsung senyum, "Eh, Luhan! Kemaren lu nari ama Kris keren banget! Kenapa ga poco-poco aja Han?", Cho Rong ketawa. "Nanti deh, pas pulang gw minta Ha Won video-in!", Luhan bahagia. "Beneran? Makasih!", Cho Rong senyum, "Sumpah, video itu bikin gw ketawa mulu, rasanya gw langsung ga bad mood ato bosen lagi".

Luhan berbunga-bunga lagi.

"Apa sih yang nggak buat kamu...", gumam Luhan.

"Apah?", Cho Rong untung aja ga denger sepenuhnya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok! Hehehe, makan duluan yuk! Nanti yang lain nyusul kesini", Luhan duduk di samping Cho Rong pas Nasi pecelnya udah dianterin ama bibi kantin.

Sejenak saat itu juga, Luhan langsung kepikir bikin puisi...

_Senyum sumringah tergambar jelas_

_Matamu yang bulat_

_Bulu matamu yang lentik_

_Semuanya tergambar di satu wajah._

_Ya, wajah cantikmu._

_Terkadang aku bergidik sendiri_

_Melihat bibir tipismu yang semerah ceri_

_Rambut alami-mu yang berwarna coklat_

_Dan ikal yang akan sulit didapatkan walaupun di salon_

_Kenapa dirimu bisa begitu sempurna?_

_Tuhan, jelaskan padaku_

_Apakah aku memiliki takdir dengan perempuan ini?_

_Jika tidak, aku mohon_

_Bahagiakanlah dia dengan lelaki yang lebih sempurna dariku_

_Wajah cantiknya terlalu mubazir(?) untuk melukiskan kesedihan_

#aseeeekkkk

Author: Yah, padahal awalnya udah romantis, gara-gara lu tambahin kata mubazir efek romantisnya ilang -_-

Luhan: Suka-suka gw -_- Udah ah ngebacot mulu, lu!

Cho Rong tiba-tiba ketawa sendiri

"Kenapa, Rong?", Luhan ikutan senyum. "Nggak~ Gw cuma bingung kenapa mata lu bisa gede gitu ya?", Cho Rong ketawa. "Yaah, lu udah liat kan, adek gw yang namanya D.O itu? Dia lebih belo!", Luhan protes, padahal dia seneng-seneng aja. "Dia cengo dulu baru matanya gede, kalo lu kan diem aja udah gede mata lu".

Luhan ngakak, "Anggep aja daya tarik gw, gituu", malah banggain diri -_-

"Gw juga kepikiran liat ekspresi lu pas nari-nari. Itu bahkan lebih lucu dari OVJ".

"Ciyusan? Wakakakak! Kapan-kapan gw video-in nari lagu girlband lah!"

"SETUJU BANGET!", Cho Rong tiba-tiba histeris, "Nari 'Give it to me'-nya SISTAR, ya?"

"Okeh, apa sih yang nggak buat kamu?", kelepasan lagi -_-

"Hah?"

"Nggak! Ayo, lanjut makan!".

HP Cho Rong bunyi, Cho Rong buru-buru buka hapenya, baca SMS. Luhan ngeliatin dia dengan heran pas Cho Rong tiba-tiba hela napas liat SMS-nya. "Kenapa, Rong? Dari siapa?". "Ah? Nggak... Cuma dari... Orang yang ga penting-penting banget buat gua, cuman suka dipaksa jadi yang paling penting...". Luhan bingung, "Oh..".

Dia ga mau ikut campur urusan Cho Rong ke detil-detilnya. Soalnya baru kenal 2 hari, jangan SKSD dulu.

* * *

**Hayuuuu~ Siapa tuh yang SMS si Cho Rong?**

**Betewe, eike mau bales dulu ripiwnya.**

**Sejujurnya author rada-rada kecewa ._.**

**Silent reader banyak banget**

**Tapi mau gimana lagi? **

**ArRuSwari96: **Iya iya aja dah, hehehe #dikepret. Muehehehehe, maacih :3

**louise lee: **Udah boleh dong. Kalo kena masalah pencernaan jangan ampe gw yang disalahin. Author updatenya sengaja keroyokan, soalnya nanti kalo udah sekolah author susah updatenya *mewek*. Masih 4 hari lah sebelum masuk sekolah, huehuehuehuehuehue~ Cium mah boleh aja XD

** .5:** Somplak itu aset saya #digeber B-) Maacih ye~

**Sekian dan terima kasih**

**Dari Author 10% kece 90% somplak**


	16. Luhan nyaris patah hati

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

Masih di hari yang sama...

"Weh, Luna", Ha Won nyikut-nyikut Luna pas udah mau ulangan, "Nanti kasih gw contekan ya?"

"Fakk lo! Katanya udah belajar! Ga heran abang lu pusing sama lu!", Luna protes, "Gamau tau!".

Betewe, abang-abang Ha Won kan sekelas, kenapa Ha Won ga minta belajar ama mereka aja?

"Karena mereka pelit cuy!", Ha Won tereak ke readers. "Sialan lu, Won -_-", abang-abang sekelasnya protes. Udah ah, banyak bacot! Mending cekidot aja situasi pas mereka ulangan~

* * *

Nice. Nice. Nice

'Pinter banget lu, Won. Salah belajar pas di cafe', batin Ha Won. Ternyata yang dia pelajari di cafe itu bahan ulangan bab yang lalu. Pantesan gampang banget ngafalinnya

'Shit'

'Minta contekan ke abang-abang gw lah! Berhubung si bangke duduk depan gw. Rada rese, sih, tapi mau gimana lagi!'.

Ha Won noel-noel bangke, "Psst, bangke!".

Diem...

"Bangke!"

Diem...

"Bangke!"

Diem...

"Haji muhiddin!"

"Ya, adekku?"

GUBRAK!

"Sialan lu bang! Baru tau nama lu udah diganti jadi om-om tetangga sebelah!", Ha Won bisik-bisik. Sebenernya ga usah bisik-bisik ga apa-apa sih, pak Ye Sung kan bloon, membolehkan murid menyontek soalnya itu bentuk kerja sama menurut dia -_- Tapi alesan murid-murid disini ga mau nyontek, soalnya wakil kepsek, pak Henry juga suka mondar-mandir di kelas yang lagi ulangan, sementara pak Ye Sung meni-pedi #plakk

"Iyeh-iyeh aja dah gw! Lu mau nyontek?", si Kai yang udah ganti nama jadi haji muhiddin nanya. "Iyalah! Masa gw ijin ama lu buat ke toilet! Becus jadi guru aja nggak!", Ha Won malah ngejek, "Kasih gw contekan dong, plis!"

"Ha Won, lu tau kan kalo gw sekuter?"

"Sekuter apaan?"

"Seksi tapi kurang pinter"

"Ya trus kenapa?"

"Kalo nilai lu jadi jelek awas aja lu kalo nyalahin gw".

"Yaudin lah! Cepetan kasih! Nanti kalo pak Henry tiba-tiba nongol disini jadi susah gw!".

"Gw dikte aja ya!"

"Okeh!"

"Nomor satu, B, nomor dua C nomor tiga A..."

"Okeh makasih... ASTAPILO!", Ha Won tiba-tiba ngejerit ampe jatuh dari kursi. Hari ini Ha Won bisa dikatakan sial banget. Karena ternyata aksinya itu ketauan pak Henry yang udah nongol di sebelahnya kayak penampakan.

"Okay, Ha Won, kamu ga boleh ikut ulangan lagi", Henry langsung nyeret Ha Won keluar. "Wuadd?!", Ha Won ngejerit.

"Hentikan, Henry!", pak Ye Sung mendadak dewasa #aseekk. "Tapi, bang Ye Sung...", Henry masih ngebet nyeret Ha Won keluar. Sebenernya wakil kepsek, pak Henry itu lebih muda daripada Ye Sung, sejujurnya dia cuma setahun lebih tua dari Kris, Luhan ama Xiumin. "Saya adalah wali kelas mereka karena itu saya yang bertanggung jawab", kata Ye Sung habis nyimpen alat meni-pedinya.

"Tapi..."

"Ga ada tapi-tapi-an. Lepasin tu bocah sekarang juga ato gw suruh lu joget lagu SISTAR!"

"Sialan gw dibilang bocah -_-", Gumam Ha Won sementara murid yang laen nyorakin wali kelasnya yang mendadak waras #plak. "Tidak bisa pak! Bukankah ada peraturan dilarang menyontek selama ujian?", kata pak Henry. "Lu lupa kalo gw yang bikin BK? -_- Aturan itu sekarang udah ga ada di kelas gw! Udah, pegi sono! Ntar gw tambahin lu joget striptease disini", pak Ye Sung ngusir-ngusir pak Henry.

"YEAAAAAAHHHHH~~~!", Semua murid di sono nyorakin pak Ye Sung, "Pak Ye Sung keweenn! Gw kasih hadiah cangcutnya bang Kai yang merek Calvin Klein ya!", Ha Won tereak-tereak. "Sialan lu, Won! Itu mahal bego! ;A;", Kai nangis kejer, "Eh, tapi gw colong aja kolornya bang Chen yang merek Pierre Cardin, muehehehehehehe", dia ketawa nista pada akhirnya -_-

Pada akhirnya Ha Won dengan damai nyontek dari Kai, Eun Ji muji betapa hebatnya Ha Won(?) dan Luna tepok jidat

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cho Rong, gw balik ke kelas ya, daah~", Luhan ngacir ke kelasnya bareng sodaranya. Sementara Cho Rong dadah-dadah gaje. Luhan bahagia banget, baru aja dia ama Cho Rong alay-alay-an dikit, poto-poto pake hape sambil monyong habis itu di-edit. Luhan punya kuping anjing, sementara Cho Rong punya kuping kelinci de es te.

"Mhihihihi~ Cho Rong cimit, ai laf yu~", Luhan nyipok hape yang sekarang wallpaper-nya jadi foto dia ama Cho Rong. Yang laen jijay, "Najong lu , Han! Layar hape dicipok, euwh!", Xiumin yang emang paling bersih langsung pasang muka jijay ke Luhan. "Bodo amat! Lu ga pernah jatuh cinta sih, yeey~".

Kemudian Luhan dismack-down ama Xiumin

"Anyiing, sakit badan gw", Luhan yang ga kuat akhirnya lambai-lambai tangan ke kamera #eh

Rudi Kawilarang: Akhirnya peserta kita yang satu ini menyerah juga, apa saja yang anda lihat tadi?

Luhan: 1 cewe cantik, kecengan gw, 4 sisanya setan semua -_- Apa lagi yang pipi bakpao satu

Xiumin: Sialan -_-

Akhirnya Rudi Kawilarang author usir sebelum FF ini jadi makin rame. Luhan jadi kepikiran siswanto, eh, sesuatu.

"Tadi kenapa Cho Rong mukanya jadi perustasi gitu ya ngeliat SMS-nya?", Luhan gumam sendiri. Tapi dikira yang laen baca ayat kursi. "Jih, Luhan! Lu baca ayat kursi?", Kris heboh. "Nggak lah! -_-", Luhan ngegeplak si Kris. "Trus ada ape?", Kris kepo-kepo dikit ceritanya :v

"Urusan lu gitu? Itu urusan kecengan gw, ga ada hubungannya ama lu!", Luhan ngomongnya ampe monyong-monyong.

"Trus kenapa tau urusan dia", Lay nambahin.

"Ya soalnya keliatan, mukanya kayak ada concern-concern gitu :v"

"Jiih, lu ngecengin dia kenapa ga kepo-kepo dikit gitu?", Xiumin nyikut-nyikut Luhan. "Tae amat lu -_- Baru deket 2 hari udah kepo-kepo, bikin orang ga enak goflok!", akhirnya dijitak juga si Xiumin. "Seenggaknya tanya kek ada masalah apa?", Kris nengahin, "Ngecengin tapi ga kepo-kepo(?) gimana sih lu". "Lu kalo jadi dia enak ga dikepoin! Asal pake congor aja lu -_-".

"Lu kalo jadi dia mau ga ada orang bantuin nyelesaiin masalah?"

Luhan langsung diem.

Emang bener sih, pasti Cho Rong sekarang pengen curhat tapi rada ga enak gitu. Soalnya kalo Luhan liat dia ga punya banyak temen deket. "Besok gw tanyain lah", Luhan bertekad juga pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorenya pas semuanya udah pulang menimba ilmu... #eaaa

"Weh, Won...", Luhan yang tepar di lantai manggil Ha Won yang baru kelar bikin es teh manis buat dia. Tumben banget lu jadi adek yang baik, Won!

Ha Won: Sekali-sekali berbuat kebaikan kek, ga kayak lu, thor keluarga lu nistain terus :v

Author: Sialan, bukan nistain, Won! Gw kerjain! :v

Ha Won: Sekarepmu lah! -_- Cepet lanjutin!

"Apah, bang?", kata Ha Won sambil ngadukin tehnya, ceritanya gulanya belom larut-larut amat. Luhan masih tepar dengan muka natap langit-langit, "Kalo lu ada masalah biasanya lu cerita ama siapa?". "Biasanya gw cerita ama bang Su Ho, bang Su Ho seenggaknya masih lebih waras sih", Ha Won masih asik(?) ngadukkin teh. "Selain abang-abang lu?". "Bespren gw, kalo nggak ya emak ato papah :v". "Kalo semuanya ga bisa?".

"Sedih begoo! Kan rasanya ada hal yang pengen dimuntahin tapi ga bisa", Ha Won malah minum es teh manisnya Luhan -_-

Luhan manggut-manggut aja, "Kalo misalnya lu lagi pengen curhat tapi ga bisa, habis itu ada yang kepo-kepo-in nanya lu ada masalah apa, lu mau curhat ama dia ga?".

"Nggak. Asal dia janji aja ga bocorin ke orang lain. Betewe ada masalah apa lu nanya gini ama gw?", Ha Won neguk lagi -_-

"Nggak... Si Cho Rong kayak ada masalah gitu... Jadi..."

PRUUUUUTTTT!

"ANJIR! TEH CHO RONG ADA MASALAH?! KENAPA GA CURHAT AJA AMA GUA!?"

"Istigfar, Won! Sadar lu nyemburin teh siapa! Itu teh gw kenapa lu yang minum?!"

"Eh, iya bang. Hehehehehe~", Ha Won malah ngakak, "Nih buat elo!"

"Ga usah! Jijay gw udah bekas diminum ama lu! -_- Gw bikin sendiri aja nanti! Betewe, gimana ulangan lu hari ini? Katanya Se Hun, Kai, ama Tao sih gampang", kata Luhan. "Gw nyontek dari si bangke. Sialan banget ternyata gw belajarnya yang bab lalu!", Ha Won ngerajuk sendiri. "Lha, wali kelas lu gatau? Jago bener!"

"Justru pak Ye Sung bolehin muridnya nyontek, bang! Wakaseknya yang rempong tuh! Pak Henry!"

"Wakakakak! Wakasek rempoonngg~~", Luhan ngejek-ngejekin, Henry. Ada orangnya baru ga berani tuh padahal #pletak. "Eh, bang Luhan. Berhubung lu lagi ongoing, ngecengin teh Cho Rong, lu kepo-kepo tanyain dia ada masalah apa. Cewek tuh suka ama cowok yang pengertian, enak diajak curhat", Ha Won malah ceramahin Luhan. "Udah tau, nenek!", Luhan ngegeplak kepala Ha Won, "Awas lu nanyain masalah dia duluan, males bego orang ngulang-ngulang jawaban".

"Iya, tau! Somplak-somplak gini juga gw ngedukung lu dapetin teh Cho Rong!", Ha Won dengan baiknya ngelus-ngelus kepala Luhan, bikin yang ngepens iri tuh *lirik-lirik fans Luhan*. Luhan terharu, "MAKASIH HA WON!", kemudian Ha Won dipeluk-peluk, dicium di jidat sampe Ha Won teriak, "BANG LUHAN NAPSU LAGI! AAAAAAAA!".

Kemudian abang-abang laen dateng dan Luhan digebukin satu rumah -_-

"GW RALAT BILANG MAKASIH AMA LU, WON!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Emm... Cho Rong...", Luhan pada keesokan harinya ngomong ama Cho Rong.

"Iya, Han?"

"Kemaren kan lu kayak ada masalah gitu habis baca SMS... Sori gw kepo dikit ya, tapi lu ada masalah apa?", Luhan ngomongnya pelan-pelan. Cho Rong hela napas, "Sebenernya gw jg pengen sih curhat ama lu, Han. Gw ga ada temen curhat sebenernya...".

Luhan hore-hore dalem hati, "Jadi lu ada masalah apa?"

"Ini... Tunangan gw..."

...

...

...

...

JLEB!

Te-u-tu

En-a-na

Ngan

Tu

Na

Ngan

"Tunangan?", Luhan nanya lagi, ngarep aja salah denger, tapi Cho Rong ngangguk. 'Tuhaaaan, hati ini sakit!', batin Luhan antara pengen nangis dan teriak sedih, "Eh, sori nanya. Kapan nikah ya?", Luhan malah nanya makin kepo. "Rencananya sih taun depan."

BLEDDAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Petir Chen menyambar-nyambar

;A; 'TUHAAAANNNN! KENAPA BISA-BISANYA GW JATCIN AMA CEWE YANG UDAH TUNANGAN?!', Batin Luhan miris pake banget. "Kenapa, han?", Cho Rong goyang-goyang badan Luhan habis itu dia sadar. "Jadi ceritanya gini loh, Han. Kita tunangan udah sekitar 1 tahun lamanya. Tapi dia tiba-tiba ngebet banget mau nikah. Katanya takut gw beralih ama cowok lain. Kemarin tuh dia SMS mau rencanain nikahnya..."

Luhan makin ngerasa sakit dengernya, pengen berhenti tapi gabisa, soalnya dia yang nyuruh Cho Rong yang curhat ;A;

"Jujur, sekarang gw udah kurang cinta lagi ama tunangan gw. Soalnya dia terlalu over protektif, tiap ketemu dia pasti ngecek hapeku, liat ada nomor hape cowok ato nggak, makanya nomor hape kamu tuh, aku sembunyiin di contact lain yang dia ga bakal cek sampe kesono...".

Luhan pengen banget nonjok tunangan Cho Rong, "kenapa kamu ga protes?", dia nanya. "Soalnya kalo aku protes... Dia bakal ngomel sampai 2 jam, ga tahan dengernya", Cho Rong mukanya ngeles banget. "Tunangannya kamu siapa?", Luhan nanya.

"Henry, wakil kepala sekolah di MANIS high school..."

...

...

..

.

"I...itu wakasek sekolahnya adek-adek aku...", Luhan pundung seketika.

"HAH?! Dia pernah cerita kemaren ada anak bocah nyontek tapi dilepasin gara-gara wali kelasnya nyuruh dia nari striptease..."

"Itu Ha Won..."

"Tapi Ha Won ga gitu, ah anaknya!"

"Tapi kenyataannya dia emang wakasek sekolah Ha Won, Rong!"

Cho Rong terdiam, "Luhan... Lu mau gw bantuin gw ga? Gw ga tahan kalo Henry gila kayak gini terus..."

"Kalo misalnya dia ga berubah?", Luhan ngarep ada kesempatan.

"Gw ga bakal mau berhubungan ama dia lagi. Menurut gw itu keterlaluan. Gw juga punya kebebasan..."

Luhan bersyukur pake banget, "Gw bakal minta bantuan ama adek-adek gw juga. Semoga bisa..."

* * *

**Mulai galaaau Mulai galaaaau~ #plak**

**Makan cangcut Kai #eh**

**Okeh, gw bakal balas bbrp ripiw dulu, ckidooot~**

**louise lee:** Iyeh, makasih! Wakakakaka~ Bau pesing mah gapapa yang penting bikin orang ngakak #eh

** .5: **Sebelumnya sori yeh kalo Username lu jadi '.5' doang, somplak kayaknya nih. SOMPLAK ASET GW! FIGHTING! #aseek~

**Dari Author 10% kece 90% somplak**


	17. Rencana gila-gilaan

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

Luhan pundung...

Entah kenapa dia ngegetok kepalanya sendiri karena nyuruh Cho Rong curhat.

Tapi mau gimana lagi. Cho Rong juga nampak frustasi gara-gara si Henry, tunangan bejatnya #Plak.

Henry: Thor, hina banget lu sumpah ;A; Sakit tau dibilang bejat, sakiiiitt

Pengen rasanya dia nyuruh Tao buat nganterin dia kembali ke masa lalu tapi ga mungkin bisa, soalnya semua hal yang ada di MV MAMAM eh, MAMA itu ga mungkin nyata. "Oh, Tuhan. Cobaan ini terlalu berat ;A;", Luhan meratap, sementara si Kris yang lagi ngetik skripsi, Xiumin yang asik ngemil ngeliatin dia. "Galau ama lu, Han? Nih gw bagi geri cokrotos", Xiumin lemparin geri yang katanya cokrotos itu ke Luhan

"Cokrotos? Merek baru?"

"Nggak sih, cuma gw aja yang manggilnya cokrotos", Xiumin asik ngunyah geri cokrotos yang sebenernya bernama asli Gery Chocolatos.

"Sekarepmu lah -_-", Luhan ngebuka bungkusnya kemudian kembali bengong sambil menikmati geri cokrotos kampretos mamamia lezatos(?) itu.

Luhan berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Pikirannya sekarang penuh dengan hal-hal ajaib(?). Eh gak mungkin ding. Sekarang pikirannya udah ribet, persis kayak bapak-bapak yang dikejar utang. Akhirnya habis tu geri cokrotos abis, bungkusnya dia taro di kepala Xiumin, "Buangin gih", kemudian dia pergi ke ruang tamu. "ANJRIT LOE! LU KATA GW TUKANG SAMPAH! GA PAKE TOLONG LAGI, AAAARRGGH!", Xiumin mendadak emosi -_-

Sebenernya Luhan ke ruang tamu buat nyetel karaoke ama mic lagi. Dia pengen gila-gilaan ampe tengah malem, ga peduli kalo haji muhiddin si tetangga sebelah bakal ngomel-ngomel gara-gara berisik ato minta sedekah(?).

"MAAFKAN AKUUUUUUU~~ MEMBUATMU TAK SUKAAAAA~!", Luhan nyanyi lagu Ari Lasso yang feat. Ariel Tatum. Bukan Ariel Noah -_-.

"KARENA AKU~ TLAH DENGANMU~", Dengan jijaynya Luhan nyanyi bagian Ariel Tatum pake suara cewek, bikin Se Hun yang numpang lewat langsung jijik. "Istigfar, bang! Najis banget suara lu dimirip-miripin Ariel Tatum, hiih!", Se Hun cadelnya ilang lagi kemudian kabur ke kamarnya sambil teriak, "BANG LUHAN GA WARAS LAGI!".

Sontak semuanya keluar dari kamar, ngeliat Luhan yang nyanyi sambil nangis kejer sekarang.

"BU-BUKAN MAKSUDKU... Hiks... Membuaatmu berfikirrr... Hikss... Apakah akuuuuu~ Hiks hiks... Temen kuliah muuu, sajaaa~ Hiks hikss! CHO RONG AI LAF YU! Hiksss"

Jiah, main ubah aja liriknya lu, Han -_-

Yang laen udah prihatin langsung menghambur ngelilingin Luhan. "Bang Luhan, tabah bang. Hari ini lu nembak teh Cho Rong trus ditolak?", tanya Tao. "Jelas ditolak lah, bang! Orang lu baru pedekate 3 hari aja udah maen nembak, ngebet amat lu!", Kai nimbrung, bikin Luhan nangis menjadi-jadi.

"INI SEMUA KARENAMU, CHO RONG! HUAAAAAAAA~~~~", Luhan malah nyanyi nada tinggi(?) kemudian guling-guling.

"Istigfar, bang! Panggil pendeta!", Baek Hyun tereak-tereak kemudian dilempar mic ama Luhan. "Sialan! Gw bukan kesurupan, bego!".

"Lha terus apa? -_-", Chan Yeol garuk-garuk gigi(?) ngecek masih ada jigong ato nggak #nuajes

"Cho Rong... Hiks... Cho Rong ternyata...", Luhan nangis, dia tiduran sambil kepalanya di paha Se Hun trus ditaroin kompres kayak lagi sakit aja -_-

"Ternyata apa bang? -_-", Ha Won penasaran tingkat dewa.

"PUNYA TUNANGAN! AAAAAAAAAA~~!", Luhan nangis lagi kayak bayi baru keluar dari perut emaknya. Tetangganya pada keluar semua dari rumah, nonton telenopela gratis lewat jendela rumahnya.

"Anjir, ini lebih sedih dari Hidayah #Plak...", ujar mbok Suharti yang jualan ayam goreng seberang rumahnya -_-

"WATDEPAK?! SIAPA?!", semuanya tereak kaget.

"WAKASEK LUPADA, KUNYUK! PAK HENRY SUHARTO KEMANDANU(?)!".

"BUNUH DIA! BUNUHHHHH!", yang laennya udah mau ngacir ke rumah pak Henry. Tau rumahnya aja kagak -_- "Woi! Jangan bunuh dulu, kunyuk!", Luhan tereak-tereak ampe semuanya balik lagi ke ruang tamu. "Trus gimana?", Chen malah nanya. "Cho... Cho Rong ngomong sama gw, kalo si Henry kurang asem itu perlu dikasih cuka lagi, uhuk. Maksud gw, si Henry kurang asem itu over protektif banget ama dia, jadi Cho Rong ga suka gituu. Dia minta tolong ama gw supaya Henry bisa berubah", jelas Luhan.

"Tapi kalo gitu, kan lu ga bisa dapetin Cho Rong...", Kris iba.

Luhan nyengir, "Cinta ga harus memiliki, Kris. Asal dia bahagia gw udah seneng. Gw ga suka aja dia disakitin ama tunangan sendiri. Namanya manusia, pasti harus ada kebebasan".

"Bang, tumben lu bijak", D.O nyeletuk habis itu ditimpuk pake mic lagi -_-. Tiba-tiba hape Luhan bunyi, ada telepon masuk

_Tiap malam~ Abang ga pulang-pulang~~_

_Tiap malam~ Sukanya keluyuran~~_

"Najis lu, bang Luhan! Sukanya Lina Lady Geboy!", Chan Yeol ngakak. "Shutt! Diem ah! Dari kecengan gw!", Luhan langsung senyum lagi. "Weh, pake loud speaker gw mau tau dia ngomong apa aja!", Baek Hyun asal pencet aja sementara Luhan pasrah

Luhan: Halo, dari kantor polisi~ (ceritanya bercanda)

?: Hei, jangan bohong kamu! Kamu Xi Luhan yang punya sodara 12 dan semuanya somplak itu kan?

All: Sialan -_-

Luhan: Kenapa bisa tau? Betewe kok ini bukan Cho Rong.

Henry: Gw Henry, gw ngunjungin rumah Cho Rong dan gw baru tau dia selingkuh ama lu, ya kan?!

Luhan: Anjir, Henry! Ga setiap kali kalo punya nomor hape cowok pasti selingkuhan! Ga ngotak banget lu!

Henry: Kayak gw peduli gitu! Nih, Rong! Ngomong ama selingkuhan lu!

Cho Rong: Luhan! Ga usah peduliin, tunangan gw udah ga ngotak! AAAAHHH!

All: Anjir! Dia diapain?

Cho Rong: Gw tau lu ga suka dibilang ga ngotak ga usah gelitikin gw kali!

All: Hoh -_-

Cho Rong: Eh, sori ya Luhan. Gw ama dia lagi berantem. Ga tau kapan berubahnya ni tunangan gw, eh!

Henry: Wey Luhan. Gw pengen ketemu ama lu sekarang juga di rumah Cho Rong. Jalan macan bunting(?) nomor 12 Korea Utara, sekarang!

CKLEK

"Najong! Apa-apaan jalan macan bunting?! Gmn ceritanya gw bisa ke Korea Utara!", Luhan ngomel sendiri sebelum ada SMS masuk.

_Dari: Cho Rong, my love_

_Si Henry asal ngasih alamat. Alamatnya sih bener, macan bunting, tapi di Korsel kok ^^_

"Sialan -_- Chan Yeol! Gw pinjem sepeda lu!", Luhan langsung keluar.

"Tunggu, Han!", Xiuming teriak.

"What?"

"Kita Ikut!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"PINTER BANGET YA LU! GW AMPE NGEBONCENG 12 ORANG JUGA!", Luhan kecapekan ngayuhnya, di bagian kursi boncengnya duduklah si Kris dan yang laen entah gimana caranya bisa muat habis saling manjat-memanjat satu sama lain. Ini jelas emejing banget, soalnya ga ada 13 orang bisa naek satu sepeda sebelumnya. "Bang Chan Yeol! Ini saatnya lu beraksi!", Ha Won ngejerit, udah ditimpa-timpa ama abang-abangnya.

"OKESIP! Bang Luhan, siap-siap ya!", Chan Yeol yang paling atas langsung narik Luhan kemudian Chan Yeol turun buat ngayuh. Emejing banget, mbakbro!

"Abang-abang dan adek-adekku sekalian, pegangan yang kenceng. Kalo mati ada ansurasinya sih...", Chan Yeol malah nyengir habis itu ngayuh dengan kecepatan yang sama kayak pas nganterin Ha Won ke supermarket.

"ALAMAK JAAAAAAAAANNNN!"

"Wiii~ Kayak naek odong-odong!" Xiumin nyeletuk habis itu ditabok ama Luhan yang di atasnya, "Odong-odong mana yang secepet ini, kamfrets! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yang laen teriak lagi.

Chan Yeol seenak jidatnya nge-drift pas udah belokan dan mereka semua kelepas, terbang saking kencengnya si Chan Yeol ngayuh. SUMPAH INI MIMPI BANGET!

"Sialan lo pade! Berat bego jadi pegangan 11 orang sekaligus!", Kris ngejerit soalnya semuanya kecuali Chan Yeol pada pegangan ama dia. Kris jadi gulungan benang, yang laen jadi tali layangan sementara yang paling di ujung, Ha Won jadi layangannya -_-

"WANJIR BANG! KALO GINI MAH GW GA USAH NYEWA PESAWAT BUAT TERBANG!", Ha Won tereak.

"Lu enak! Lah gw?!", Kris langsung pegangan yang kenceng ama Chan Yeol.

Akhirnya setelah banyak rintangan kayak macem polisi tidur ama tilang-tilangan -_- Mereka nyampe dengan selamat di rumah Cho Rong.

"Asik ya! Nanti pulang lagi dong!", Baek Hyun noel-noel Chan Yeol. "Apa sih yang nggak buat kamu?", Chan Yeol nyengir.

ChanBaek shipper mulai nongol #Plak -_-

"Eh, Luhan ama yang laen udah kesini, ayo masuk!", Cho Rong langsung ngebukain pintu.

"Halo, pak wakasek", Ha Won nyengir sarkastik. Henry ketawa, "Baru tau gw, Han. Kalo adek-adek lu sekolah di MANIS high school". Luhan cuma ketawa, "Ada apa lu manggil gw kesini?", dia nanya. "Gw cuma mau melakukan pertarungan antar cowok sejati", Henry nyengir.

"Maen fisik, pak? Nanti dipecat loh", Kai nyeletuk

"Maen fisik badan lu item! Gak lah!"

Kai tertohok.

"Trus apaan?", Luhan nengahin. Cho Rong mulai bingung, kemudian nyomot snickers yang dia simpen di kamar #plak. "Yah, gw mau liat, sejantan apa lu sampe Cho Rong mau aja selingkuh ama cowok bermuka cewek macem lu"

"Anjir, sakit -_-", Luhan bergumam, "Gw ya jelas 100% cowok lah! Concern banget lu!".

"Bukan gitu, kampret! Gw mau tau se-manly apa lu, ngerti gak?!"

'Kalo ini mah Su Ho yang jago sialan -_- Mestinya dari kemaren gw kursus ama dia', batin Luhan. "Menurut lu, lu manly ga? Gentleman aja nggak lu", Luhan mulai adu mulut. "Ga, gw cakep, pinter, gaji lumayan gw, bisa maen alat musik dan nyanyi buat dia. Lu bisa apa?"

Luhan ngikik, "Gw? Gw ga sepinter lu, kerja aja belom, cakep belom jelas(?), maen alat musik mungkin ga gitu jago. Tapi gw ga sama kayak lu. Over-protektif ampe bikin tunangan lu sendiri ga nyaman ama lu. Lu pikir cuma modal dompet tebel ama muka dia bakal suka ama lu?".

'Astapilo, terharu gw ama lu, bang!', batin Ha Won. Cho Rong angkat tangan, "Gw setuju ama Luhan".

Henry mengo, "Adinda(?)!?" -_-

"Jujur ya, Henry. Gw sekarang sedikit ga enak ama lu. Gw kemana-mana aja ampe ingetin buat ga ngeliatin cowok lain. Sampe gw ga dibolehin gitu punya nomor hape cowok? Henry, mikir ya. Luhan cuma temen gw, dan dia juga begitu, nganggep gw temennya. Jangan mikir yang aneh tentang dia. Plis, Henry, gw ga sepenuhnya milik lu, walopun kalo lu udah nikah ama gw. Gw punya kehidupan sendiri dan lu juga begitu. TERUS NOMOR HAPE CEWEK DI HAPE LO ITU APA?! LU MASIH BERANI NGELARANG GW PUNYA NOMOR HAPE COWO?!".

Semuanya diem

'Anjir! Baru kali ini gw liat Cho Rong marah!', batin semuanya kecuali Cho Rong sendiri dan Luhan.

'Dia cuma nganggep gw temen...', Luhan ngebatin. Lagi-lagi hatinya jadi sakit.

"DIAM KAU ALMIRA!(?)", Henry teriak

"DASAR PAK PRABU!(?)", Cho Rong teriak balik.

"Wey! Kenapa jadi sinetron putri yang tertukar?!", Xiumin nengahin. Dua-duanya ngos-ngosan gara-gara tereak. Ha Won angkat tangan, "Gw juga setuju ama teh Cho Rong".

Satu-satu semuanya angkat tangan.

"HIDUP KEBEBASAN(?)!"

"HIDUP MASA MUDA(?)!"

"TEPARIN PAK HENRY(?)!", Baek Hyun teriak, kemudian semuanya hening.

Krik... Krik... Krik...

"Hehehe", Baek Hyun cimit-cimitin muka kemudian jadi rame lagi.

"CHO RONG! CHO RONG! CHO RONG!"

Cho Rong terharu, Henry mengo'

"Ow yeah~ Pak Henry punya nomor telpon cewek. Tapi, oh tapi~ Seenak nong-nongnya ngelarang teh Cho Rong punya nomor telpon cowok, yow~", Chan Yeol nge-rap asal tapi jadinya keren banget. "Emang pak Henry kagak gentleman, yeah! Tapi ngakunya lebih keren dari bang Luhan, Ow yeah!", Ha Won mendadak jadi rapper. "Emang pak Henry tukang ngibul, dan kita baru tau, yow! Roll like a buffalo(?)!", Kris ikut-ikutan. Henry udah mau marah sementara Cho Rong ngakak sambil kasih 2 jempol.

"Pak Henry, oh pak Henry~ Sebelum ngelarang orang ini itu, yeah! MENDING NGACA DULU DEH YOW!", Kai nge-rap habis itu break dance, muka Henry ketendang kakinya Kai -_-

Cho Rong langsung ngakak guling-guling.

"KALIAN SEMUA, KELUAR!", jiwa kepsek Henry keluar. "Pak, bapak lupa kalo saya piranha jadi-jadian?", Baek Hyun unjuk gigi(?). "Henry, ini rumah gw dan lu ga ada hak ngusir mereka", Cho Rong narik Henry kebelakang.

"SHUT YOUR CONGOR(?)!", Henry ngomong inggris pake aksen Jawa #plak.

Cho Rong kaget. Tunangannya baru pertama kali teriak kayak gini.

"Shut your congor you said? Shut your mouth, goblok!", Luhan langsung nampar si Henry, yang laen langsung kaget.

"Oh em ji, bang! Sadar diri dia, wakasek!", Ha Won jerit-jerit sambil pelukan ama Baek Hyun, kaget gitu ceritanya. Luhan ngos-ngosan, sementara Cho Rong langsung diem, menitikkan air mata #eaaaaa

"Luhan... Gw tau lu benci ama Henry, tapi lu ga usah nampar kan?", Cho Rong nangis.

Hati Luhan hancur berkeping-keping.

Cho Rong bener, gimanapun juga, Henry itu tunangannya. Dan Luhan harusnya inget, Cho Rong mungkin masih sayang ama dia.

Cho Rong ngacir ke kamarnya kemudian nangis meraung-raung, bisa kedengeran dia lagi gigitin bantalnya -_-

Yang lain speechless, Henry akhirnya ngemeng, "Udah puas nontonnya? pulang gih!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa gw yang ngayuh?", Luhan mengo sambil ngayuh sepeda Chan Yeol yang udah over load ama 13 orang.

"Hukuman buat lu, bang kunyuk", Kata Chan Yeol, ga ada cengiran yang 24 jam full dia kasih liat.

"Kenapa gw kena hukum?", Luhan malah nanya.

"Bikin kecengan lu sendiri nangis kemudian dengan bloonnya malah nanya lu salah apa", Xiumin yang jawab kali ini

"Hahahahaha... Lucu...", Luhan masih bengong.

Kemudian hening...

"Lu mau pake cara apa minta maaf ama teh Cho Rong?", tanya Chen.

"Mana gw tau. Bantuin gw makanya".

"Bantuin gigi lu. Salah lu sendiri juga, sialan...", Lay ngegetok kepala Luhan.

"Ga gentleman lu, Han", Su Ho nyeletuk.

"Tolol", giliran Kris

Luhan terisak, "Pokoknya gw harus minta maaf ama dia. Mau bantuin gw gak?"

"Boleh, boleh aja. Nanti pas lu pade istirahat kita kabur bareng dari sekolah...", ujar D.O

"Lu beneran mau lakuin ntar, D.O?"

"Bukan gw doang. KITA..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Han..."

Hening...

"Han..."

Hening...

"WOY! LUHAN!"

"Ye?"

"Anjiir! Masih hokcay aja lu! Cepetan berangkat ke kampus!", Lay nabok punggung Luhan habis itu diseret keluar bareng yang lain. "Ga, gw gamau, Lay!", Luhan langsung meluk pintu(?), "Gw masih belom siap ketemu Cho Rong!".

"Kita juga kali bang, yey!", Chan Yeol gaplok pantat Luhan.

Akhirnya setelah menepuh berbagai paksaan mulai dari digaplok, dibujuk rubiknya digade-in sampe si Se Hun bakal diculik(?) dia mau pergi juga. Bukan gara-gara bujukan ga lepel itu, tapi bujukan dari Su Ho si gentleman

"Lu mau ga masuk cuma gara-gara kejadian kemaren? Itu ga gentleman banget, Luhan!" #aseek

Su Ho jalan ke Luhan kemudian nepok pundaknya, "Bang Luhan (soalnya gimanapun juga dia lebih tua), jangan pernah lari dari masalah. Lu pikir kalo lu lari, Cho Rong bakal maafin lu? Cho Rong bakal lupain semua kesalahan lu, bang?" #eaaa #aseek #cihuyy(?)

"Su Ho...", Luhan terharu kemudian digaplok dua-duanya ama Kris

"Udah woy! Nanti telat!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pas di sekolah Ha Won bengong mulu, berstress-stress ria(?) ama 3 abangnya.

"Gimana calanya kita kabul?", Se Hun nanya. "Ya makanya kita lagi pikir bego lu, Bihun -_-", kata Tao sambil ngejitak si Se Hun, "Tapi bakal susah juga soalnya pak Henry kayaknya bakal marah ama kita, plusnya, si satpam udah rujuk ama istrinya jadi dia ga bakal ngilang dari tugas lagi dikejar-kejar bini".

Emang bener beritanya. Si satpam baru aja rujuk ama istrinya. Ya bilangnya sih udah rujuk, tapi gatau rujuknya hari ini doang ato buat waktu yang lama -_-

Pas lagi bingung-bingungnya, Min Hyuk tiba-tiba nongol, "Ha Won..."

"Eh, Min Hyuk? Udah ga ngompol lagi kan?", Ha Won ngomongnya luar biasa anteng.

JLEB

"Najong, sakit, Won! Betewe muka lu kenapa? Kusut bener?", Min Hyuk sosoan peduli #plak

'Lu kata kita nggak?', batin Se Hun, Tao ama Kai.

"Urusan lu?" Ha Won sok galak. Min Hyuk monyong-monyongin bibir habis itu naro sekotak minuman di meja Ha Won, "Nih, yoghurt stroberi buat lu". "Minum aja sendiri! Ngapain buat gw?", Ha Won ngasih balik ke Min Hyuk tapi dia tolak, "Ga, soalnya lu semanis stroberi", habis itu dia pergi...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"CIE CIE CIEEEEEEEEEEEE!", Kai nyorak-nyorak bareng yang laen.

"ASEEEEKKK! MIN HYUK JADI ROMANTIS EUYY!", Se Hun ilang lagi cadelnya.

"CI HUYYYY~~!".

Ha Won mulai blushing lagi, 'Plis, dia cuman mantan orang yang gw suka!', batinnya, nahan diri ga blushing. Pada akhirnya dia minum tuh yoghurt habis itu kepikir satu ide. "Eh iya, Min hyuk!".

"Kenape, Won?"

"Kita boleh minta bantuan lu, ga?"

* * *

**TBC**

**Apakah yang akan mereka lakukan nantinya?**


	18. Luhan mendadak cocwit

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

"Minta bantuan ape, Won. Apa aja mah boleh asal buat lu", Min Hyuk sekalian gombalin -_-

"Ini bukan cuma buat gw, kunyuk. Buat semua abang gw yang sekolah di sini. Bangke, bang Se Hun, bang Tao, bang Chen, bang Chan Yeol, bang D.O ama bang Baek Hyun.", Ha Won ngomongnya anteng-anteng, "Abang gw, yang kedua paling tua, bang Luhan itu mau minta maaf ama kecengannya jadi gw mau kabur dari sekolah ke kampusnya"

"Tapi ntar ketauan ga?"

PLETAK

"Ya makanya gw minta bantuan lu, goblok!", Ha Won rada emosi.

"Iya, iya! Rencananya mau kapan?", Min Hyuk ngeringis tapi seneng, dijitak ama kecengan, kalo ditampar kan udah, mungkin nanti dijewer dia maunya -_-.

"Istirahat ke satu"

"Sejam lagi, dong"

"Tapi kita maunya pergi sekarang."

"Itu namanya bukan istirahat -_- Yaudahlah, mau pake apa ke sana? Rencananya gimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WANJIR! GA SALAH LU, WON!", Min Hyuk ngejerit-jerit kejer soalnya sekarang ada 9 orang di sepeda termasuk dia, yang ngayuh siapa lagi kalo bukan Chan Yeol. "Ya nggak lah! Ini masih 9! Dulu kita pernah 13 orang sekaligus, mamen!", Ha Won nanggepinnya santai banget, "Nah, itu kan ada satpam habis rujuk, lu hajar dia aja".

"Wuadd?! Hajar?! Nggak! Gw anak baik masa hajar orang yang lebih tuak?!"

"Sok alim lu! Lu aja pernah ngatain gw kan?!", Baek Hyun teriak kemudian Min Hyuk diterbangkan(?) tepat ke depan satpamnya.

"WUADUH! IKI PIYE?!", Satpamnya kaget melihat makhluk cantik(?) bin ganteng di depannya. "Wuanjir, kampreto lu bang Baek! Sakit pantat gw!", Min Hyuk tereak ama rombongan kakak beradik yang sukses lolos dari sekolah. Lha, gitu doang to'? "Kampretos cokrotos mamamia lezatos! Kalo pada akhirnya cuma dilempar doang mah ga usah gw bantuin lu pade bisa lolos kali. Hik Hik!", Min Hyuk langsung RAP, Ratapan Anak Pengemis #Plak

"Wih, adek cakep juga, ayo sini sama om~", Satpamnya kedip ganjen.

"Anjrit! Satpamnya hombreng!", Min Hyuk udah langsung kabur, "EH, HA WON! GW CINTA ELU!", masih sempet-sempetnya aja dia tereak -_-

"AYAAAAAANGG! KAMU MAU SELINGKUH AMA BRONDONG YA?!", Bininya langsung nongol sambil ngelempar knalpot bajaj -_-

Sementara itu...

"Jir, tu anak masih sempet aja bilang cinta ama gw -_-", Ha Won ngemeng sendiri.

"Heh! Mau kemana kalian?!", Pak Henry langsung ngehadang sepeda mereka.

"Wanjrit! Pak Henry kok bisa disini?", Ha Won ngejerit kaget. Bukan gara-gara ketauan wakasek, tapi karena dia tiba-tiba nongol kayak penampakan. "Ya taulah! Lu pade mau bantuin Luhan ngecengin Cho Rong kan?! Oh tidak bisa~", Henry gaya ala Sule. "Ih, bapak ribet ah!", Chen langsung grasak-grusuk(?) ngambil sesuatu dari ranselnya. Untung aja bukan ransel Dora. Kalo nggak bacot mulu tuh ransel.

TOEEEENGGG!

"Anjrit kenapa gw bisa nongol dari tas loe, bang Chen?!", ternyata yang diambil Chen dari tas-nya adalah Tae Min -_- Mimpi sih nggak lah, buktinya ransel si Dora aja bisa muatin parasut -_- (Itu kan kartun, yey -_-). Yang laen mengo, "WAKAKAKAKA! Tadi gw seret dia pas udah mau ehem-ehem sama si Na Eun, wakakakakk! Ih, tetem masih kecil udah pake cipok-cipok ya, mhihhihihhihi~", Chen malah jadi abang-abang ga waras -_-

"Sialan lu, bang! -_-", Tae Min kesel gara-gara ga jadi cipokan ama Na Eun, "Trus gw mau ngapain disini?".

"Tuh, lu bilang mau duet ama pak Henry kan? Lagu TRAP kan? trus lu juga mau ngajakin pak Kyu Hyun kan? Minta sono!", Chen langsung ngelempar Tae Min ke depan pak Henry.

"Oh iye, makasih bang Chen!", Tae Min langsung ngacir nanya ke pak Henry, "Pak Henry, ntar kan sekolah ada open house tuh... Jadi saya..."

"NANTI DULU, TAEM! GW MAU NGURUSIN DULU NI 8 BOCAH!"

"Nanti dulu lah pak! Ini soal Open House soalnya", Tae Min narik-narik Henry.

Dan akhirnya mereka semua lolos -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Plis lah, guk! Gw mohon-mohon dah sama lu, ntar gw hadiahin lu pop mie stok selama sebulan!", Luhan sekarang lagi mohon-mohon ama Yong Guk, ketua klub buat nyiarin radio di kampus mereka. Luhan tau banget si Yong Guk demen pop mie, sampe pernah radang usus tapi tetep ga kapok -_- "Tapi lu mau ngapain dulu nyiar radio?", Yong Guk nanya pake suara yang luar biasa nge-bass.

"Ya ntar lu tau! Soalnya ini darurat banget, woy! LU TAU GA BETAPA CINTANYA GW AMA SI CHO RONG?!"

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Krik...

Krik...

UDAH WOY!

"Trus lu mau nembak lewat radio?"

Luhan tepok jidat, 'Jancok, kelepasan'. "Iya, tapi bukan nembak. Minta maaf"

"Minta maaf mah langsung kali, pengecut amat loe! -_-", Yong Guk sosoan gentleman juga. "Lu sendiri juga pernah ga sengaja nyolong bajunya Him Chan minta maafnya malah pake surat cintrong lu taro di lokernya kan?!", Luhan langsung narik baju Yong Guk. Agak telmi juga sih, si Luhan -_- Namanya nyolong mana ada yang ga sengaja sih? Yong Guk nyengir.

"Okelah! Sono lu pake radionya!", Yong Guk langsung berdiri, Luhan duduk di kursinya Yong Guk. 'Liat aja, Rong. Betapa tulusnya gw mencintai elu' #aseek

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wanjir? Kenapa ada anak SMA disini?"

"Kabur dari sekolah ya?"

"Kok malah disini?"

Kuping 8 bocah SMA itu panas gara-gara banyak mendapat kritik dan saran(?) dari anak kuliahan disitu. Kris dll yang ngeliat mereka udah dateng langsung tepok jidat, "Sini lu! Lu beneran kabur pada akhirnya?"

"Ya iyalah, bang! Kalo nggak kita ga disini juga kali!", D.O ngegaplok lengan Kris. "Sekarang bang Luhan dimana?", tanya Chan Yeol. "Mau nyiar radio! Cepetan cari si Cho Rong!", Xiumin langsung ngacir entah kemana. Akhirnya mereka semua nyari ke kantin, ke ruang kelas, ke ruang dosen, ke toilet juga ada dan udah pasti kerjaannya si Kai #plak. Pada akhirnya mereka ketemu juga ama si Cho Rong di tangga.

"Eh, kenapa kalian disini? Bolos?", tanya si Cho Rong, cengo.

"Itu ga penting, teh! Cepetan sini!", Tao langsung narik si Cho Rong ke depan speaker di koridor. Sementara si Kai udah ngilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tes... Tes... Satu dua tiga! Okeh, baik permirsah, eh, pendengar radio di kampus ini, yang nyiar radio kali ini bukan Yong Guk tapi gw, Luhan".

Cho Rong pantesan kenal ama suara ini #eaaa

"Nah, kenapa gw mau nyiar radio secara tiba-tiba? Tentu aja ada alasannya"

'Ya iyalah! -_-' Tao tepok jidat.

"Alasan gw mau nyiar radio itu buat Park Cho Rong, yang sejujurnya adalah...", Luhan tarik nafas, "Cinta pertama gw..."

KYAAAA!

KYAAAA!

Fangirl Luhan langsung kaget trus ngeliatin Cho Rong yang udah cengo-cengo gajelas. Sementara 11 kaka beradik (Ha Won, Se Hun, Tao, Xiumin, Kris, Su Ho, Lay, Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol, D.O ama Chen. Kai kan ilang entah kemana) itu udah langsung tepok tangan.

"Gw baru tau kalo sebenernya Cho Rong udah punya tunangan dan itu bikin gw sakit hati banget, dan baru kemaren gw nampar tunangannya karena emosi. Gw gatau kalo sekarang dia masih marah ama gw apa kagak karena dia emang ga ngasih tau -_- Dan dia kayak ngejauhin gw. Gw ngomong di radio ini bukan karena gw pengecut, ga berani minta maaf ama lu secara langsung, tapi gw juga mau semua orang tau kalo gw cinta ama lu, walopun lu udah punya tunangan. Gw berharap lu bakal bahagia ama si Henry. Jangan terlalu mikirin perasaan gw karena lu pasti masih cinta ama Henry dan lu ga mungkin suka ama gw."

Cho Rong terharu, dia udah nangis terisak-isak. Kemudian dikasih tisu ama Su Ho #eaaa

"Kalo boleh jujur ya. Kenangan terindah gw selama ini adalah pertama kali kenal ama lu. Gw bisa ngeliat senyum cantik lu yang bikin gw tergila-gila sampe rumah, gw juga bisa tiap hari nyium layar hape gw, yang wallpapernya itu foto kita. Tanya aja ama sibling-sibling gw yang di sebelah Cho Rong (anjrit gimana bisa tau?). Woy! sibling-sibling gw! Lu liat kan di rumah gw ampe karaoke pake lagu cinta-cintaan?!"

"IYA!", semuanya teriak, bikin Cho Rong makin terharu.

"GW NYIPOK LAYAR HAPE?!"

"IYA!"

"NARI-NARI DI JALANAN?!"

"IYA!".

"Jadi intinya begini. Gw mau lu bahagia bersama orang yang menganggap kejadian yang dilalui bersama lu itu adalah kenangan terindah dia. Kalo lu termasuk kenangan terindahnya, otomatis dia 100% cinta ama lu. Okeh, Cho Rong?"

Cho Rong ngangguk sendiri walopun Luhan gabakal bisa liat.

"Baiklah. This is for you, my love. Park Cho Rong. PARK CHO RONG SARANGHAJA!"

Cho Rong nangis, sambil berlutut di lantai, terharu setengah mati.

Backsound: Sun Hwa & Young Jae - Everything's pretty.

"Bagus, Kai! Backsoundnya pas!", Luhan teriak dari sono. Ternyata tadi Kai ngacir ke ruang siaran -_-

_Our first encounter was nothing but awkward_  
_But for some reason, I didn't hate it_

_It feels like I've seen your pretty smile somewhere before_  
_You made my heart race and flutter_

_Is there a reason? If I like you, I just like you_  
_Since when was I like this? Is this love?_  
_Why do I keep getting happy when I see you?_

_How can everything of you be so pretty? Everything of you is pretty without flaw_  
_Love, love, love, I love you and your everything_  
_I look here and there, I look everywhere but everything is pretty_  
_No matter what anyone says, I'm on your side – let's have a pretty love_

_Lalilali lallalla lalilalila_  
_Lalilali lallalla lalila_

"Okay, kalian baru aja denger lagu kesukaan gw baru-baru ini. Kenapa gw suka? Karena liriknya sesuai pas gw pertama kali ketemu ama lu, Rong. Walopun gw gugup dan ngerasa bodoh udah bengong di depan lu, gw bahagia ketemu ama lu. Park Cho Rong, Saranghae! Sekian dan terima kasih, dari Xi Luhan tercinta~".

Cho Rong nangis kemudian lari ke ruang siaran. Yang laen senyum.

"Luhan cocwit banget ih!", Xiumin ngemeng sendiri, yang laen udah muji-muji Luhan sementara Ha Won diem aja.

'Kalo jujur, sebenernya gw masih suka ama Min Hyuk sih...', batin Ha Won #nahlo

Sementara itu...

"XI LUHAN!", Cho Rong teriak habis ngebuka pintu ruang siaran kenceng-kenceng.

"Eh, Cho Rong? Tadi kan udah denger pengakuan gw? Muehehehehe...", Luhan mau lanjut ketawa tapi dipotong pas Cho Rong tiba-tiba meluk dia. Bikin Yong Guk yang lagi nikmatin pop mie langsung bengong.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"Nyam.. Nyam... Nyam...", Itu suara Yong Guk ngunyah pop mie -_-

"Makasih ya, Han... Nanti gw bakal nanya ama Henry. Apa kenangan terindah dia itu saat-saat bersama gw ato nggak. Bye~!", Cho Rong langsung ngacir aja. Sementara Luhan tersenyum sendiri. "Ga ngejar dia, Han?", Yong Guk noel dia.

"Ngapain ngejar dia?"

"Ga tau juga sih"

"Somplak lu -_-".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KALIAN BERANI-BERANINYA KABUR DARI SEKOLAH YA!".

Sekarang mereka semua ada di kantor kepsek, diceramahin ama pak Henry dan ditonton oleh si kepsek, bu Soo Young. -_- Jeh, kenapa malah wakasek yang ngomel, sementara kepseknya aja woles, ngemil-ngemil? "Udah ah, pak Henry! Ngomel aja kerjaan lu!", akhirnya bu Soo Young nengahin, mulai ceramah ke mereka ngegantiin Henry.

"Nak, kalo mau jujur ya. Ibu seneng liat aksi kalian"

Henry tepok jidat.

"Soalnya ibu pas masa muda juga kabur dari sekolah dengan cara somplak dan sekarang ibu ga bisa lakuin itu lagi. Makanya saat muda dulu, kita ga harus disiplin-disiplin amat, ya kan?"

"IYA BU!"

"Hidup bu Soo Young!"

"Hidup shikshin!"

"Teparin pak Henry!", Baek Hyun nyeletuk lagi... "Hehehehehe~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, Henry pulang kerja.

_Hei~ Yang ada disana~!_

_Yang ada disini~!_

Hape Henry bunyi, dia buru-buru ngambil dari kantong celananya, "Halo? Oh, bebeb Cho Rong! Ada apa? Ke rumah kamu? Sekarang? Oke! Ayang capcus kesana ya~ Umumumumu~~", Henry langsung nyipok layar hape padahal udah ditutup teleponnya -_- Dia buru-buru masuk mobil avanza-nya habis itu jalan ke rumah Cho Rong, macan bunting 12 Korea Selatan. Perasaan alamatnya iyuh banget! Tapi apa boleh buat, maunya author sih.

Ga perlu lima menit, nyampelah dia. Gimana nggak? Henry maennya ngebut ampe 120 KM/Jam, hampir aja ada polisi ketabrak pas mau nilang -_-

"Hai bebeb~ Mau bicara apa? Soal nikahan?", Henry langsung nyerocos aja pas Cho Rong udah ngebukain pintu. Cho Rong senyum palsu, aslinya eneg -_- "Henry, menurut lu, kenangan terindah lu itu apa?", Cho Rong mulai nanya. Henry ketawa, "Itu looh! Pas kita nonton bareng pertandingan bola, KICRIT FC(?) MENANG! AAAAAAAA~~~~ Indahnyo~ Bisa liat kicrit FC menang!".

Cho Rong kecewa, "Ooh..."

"Jadi langsung ke intinya aja ya. Kamu mau ngomongin apa?"

"Henry, jujur ya. Gw..."

* * *

**TBC**

**Nah lo, apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Okeh, eyke mau bales ripiw dulu, cekidot~**

**younlaycious:** Apatuh gayung bersambut? XD Namanya keluarga somplak, muehehehehehe~

** .5: **Iya, eyke sengaja updatenya keroyokan. Kalo udah masuk sekolah ga bisa sering-sering update, wakakakaka~


	19. 3 couple sekaligus jadi --

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

"Bang~ Tadi lu 'ih waw' banget! :v".

Sepulangnya dari menimba ilmu (aseek), si Tao langsung nepok-nepok Luhan. Luhan sendiri masih cengo, sekaligus bahagia kahirnya perasaanya yang sebenarnya udah dia ungkapkan.

Luhan ngerasa begitu buka pintu rumah ada kertas warna-warni jatoh kemudian ada pop mie sisa Yong Guk makan tadi -_- bilang 'SELAMAT KAMU BERHASIL'. Tapi tentu aja nggak, soalnya itu jelas ga asli. Emangnya perlu Luhan bangun pagi dan berhasil pake skinny jeans buat diselametin kea' gitu? Nggak dong :v

"Dipeyuk Cho Rong, ihihihi~".

Ternyata masuk rumah si Luhan langsung guling-guling.

"Eciee~ Yang dipeluk kecengan! Wakakakakakak~!", Kai ngegoda-goda.

"Eh, kampreto lu, Han! Itu inget tas lu isinya cemilan semua! Lu malah guling-guling lagi, sialan!", Xiumin langsung narik tas Luhan. Soalnya mereka baru pulang dari indomaret, selametan buat Luhan karena berhasil nembak lewat radio -_- Padahal tadi ngakunya ama Yong Guk cuma minta maaf doang, heuh. Sementara Ha Won bengong doang.

_'EH, HA WON! GW CINTA ELU!'_

Ulala~ Ternyata dia keingetan kata-katanya Min Hyuk. Mungkin dia harus ikut-ikutan Cho Rong, nanyain apakah Min Hyuk ngaggep dia sebagai kenangan terindah #eaaa. Soalnya dia tadi kan udah ngebatin, sebenernya dia masih suka ama si kunyuk itu.

"Won, lu ga ikutan ngemil?", tanya Se Hun sambil minum coca cola campur pepsi -_-

"Ga.. Gw dari tadi mikir bang, gimana kalo... Gw suka lagi ama Min Hyuk.

PRUUUUUUUUTTT

"ANJRIT LU BANG!", Ha Won langsung ngelap mukanya yang disemprot coca cola campur pepsi ama Se Hun, pake bajunya Lay dan habis itu dia dijitak -_-

"CIYUSAN LU SUKA LAGI AMA MIN HYUK?! BUKANNYA TIPE IDEAL LU ITU-ASDFGHJKLKJHGFDS!?", Se Hun dibekep Lay pake Cheetos -_-

"Se Hun, tarik napas..."

...Huuuhh...

"Buang napas..."

...Huuuuuhh...

"Tarik napas..."

...Huuuuuhh...

"Buang..."

DHUUUUTTT!

"Jancooookkk!", Lay langsung nendang Se Hun -_- Kasian amat ni bocah satu. Se Hun ngakak, "Sori, bang! Tadi gw habis makan ubi! Wakakakaka~"

Okeh, back to the story.

"Jadi lu suka lagi ama si kunyuk, Won?", Tanya Kris ala preman sambil ngunyah Tao Kae Noi -_- Mentang-mentang di mereknya ada tulisan 'Tao' langsung dia beli tuh #Plak. Ha Won malu-malu anjing ngangguknya. "Ga usah pake malu-malu, ga cocok ama image lu, Won!", D.O nyeletuk. "Sialan -_-", Ha Won langsung nyomot Pringles-nya D.O.

"Okelah, semua manusia harus dikasih kesempatan kedua. Awas aja lu kalo ampe mewek ke kita lagi gara-gara di-PHP! Tak kepret ntar!", Su Ho ngebijak sambil ngancem -_-

"Oke sip lah. Betewe lu pade 11 orang mau nge-jones?", Ha Won nanya, berasa dirinya kagak jones aja -_- Luhan mah udah ada kecengan.

GLEK

Kris langsung nelen sebungkus Tao Kae Noi

Xiumin nelen sekotak penuh bakpao kacang telor-nya

Lay makan plastik kripik Lays-nya -_-

Su Ho gigit meja -_-

Kai langsung pergi beli baygon rasa jeruk -_-

Tao langsung nelen keset yang tulisannya 'WELCOME' di depan rumah -_-

D.O getok kepala pake panci teflonnya

Baek Hyun nelen eyeliner -_-

Chan Yeol malah gosok gigi -_-

Chen garuk-garuk tembok lagi -_-

Se Hun nyolong ayam gorengnya Suharti -_-

Udah, back to story.

"Kita JOMBLO BERSAUDARA!". Mereka ber-sebelas langsung pelukan aja kayak tim sepak bola -_- Sementara Ha Won ama Luhan nyomotin semua snack-nya ampe ludes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

"CIHUUYY~~~ CHO RONG PAGI-PAGI UDAH SMS GW~~!", Lu Han langsung loncat keluar rumah pas pada pake sepatu, siap-siap sekolah. "Mana? Liat! Widih! Ada emot lope-lope lagi! Wakakakakaka~!", Chen ngakak pas ngintip hape-nya Luhan. Emang bener ada emot 33

Luhan kembali kebiasaannya yang lama, nyanyi-nyanyi ga jelas, kadang duet ama pengamen yang pagi-pagi cari duit dan alhasil pengamen itu kaya mendadak -_- Nari mah udah pasti, tapi hari ini tiang listriknya dia cabut dari tanah habis itu nari ampe kabel-kabelnya keserimpet. Pada akhirnya dilem-in balik ke tanah pake Alteco punya Kris -_- Hari ini bisa dipastikan tukang PLN dateng ngurusin kabel yang kusut gara-gara Luhan

NGIMPI BANGET!

Sesampainya 8 manusia yang laen masuk sekolah...

"Pagi pak Henry! Widih, kok udah ada aura membunuh yak?", Tao malah berani banget nyapa kayak gitu, biasanya paling cemen #plak.

Henry tiba-tiba nyekek Tao.

"LU TAU GAK GARA-GARA BOCAH SABLENG KAYAK LU PADA GW LANGSUNG PUTUS TOTAL AMA CHO RONG! GW GAJADI NIKAH AMA DIA! CINCIN TUNANGAN AJA UDAH DIA JUAL KE PASAR LOAK PAGI-PAGI!", Henry emosi.

"OH EM JI! ISTIGFAR, PAK! HELP! HELP! ADA STUDENT ASSAULT DISINI!", Chan Yeol mendadak jago inggris, dan akhirnya pak Henry diamankan satpol pp -_- Macem mana ini?

Eun Ji yang liat langsung ngacir ke Tao, "Bang? Abang gak apa-apa?", dia langsung ngelus-ngelus leher Tao. CIYUSAN INI BUKAN MODUS! #Pletak

Kemudian aura lope-lope keluar.

Mata panda Tao tiba-tiba melihat Eun ji dengan penuh kasih sayang #aseekkk

"ECIIEEEEE! UDAH ADA ORANG PACARAN PAGI-PAGI!", Tae Min tiba-tiba nongol dari jendela kelas. Dua-duanya blushing. "KAYAK LU NGGAK AJA, TAEM!", Tao tereak kenceng. Tae Min kemudian menghilang dari jendela(?) karena Na Eun udah ada di kelas. Eun Ji langsung ngacir ke kelas, malu-malu marmut, MAnusia seRing dieMUT #Plak.

"Tao, lu suka ama Eun Ji kan? Ngaku deh! Ato lu suka ama Gucci-nya doang?", Chan Yeol nyikut-nyikut Tao yang udah senyum-senyum geje. Akhirnya panda jadi-jadian itu jawab, "Iye... Gw ciyus ini, bukan suka ama Gucci-nya. Gw ga matrealistik kayak si Ha Won, eh.."

Kemudian semua boneka panda punya Tao Ha Won loak -_-

"Yaudah pedekate aja bang. Eun Ji suka ama lu kok. Kalo mau tembak langsung", Ha Won nyikut si Tao. "Ciyusan dia suka ama gw?". "Lha terus tadi dia grepe-grepe leher lu buat apa? -_-".

"Besok aja dah gw tanya, sekarang cocwit-cocwit-an dulu deh", Tao ngacir masuk kelas.

Sekarang Jones bersaudara tinggal 10 orang #miris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, dateng lagi lu, Rong? Mau apeh?", tanya Yong Guk yang lagi nyante makan pop mie, ketika Cho Rong dateng ke ruang siaran.

Cho Rong naekin alis, "Lu udah tau dong?"

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"A-yo para pendengar radio di kampus ini. Saya, Park Cho Rong ingin mengumumkan sesuatu".

"Luhan, kecengan lu tuh!", Kris nyikut-nyikut Luhan yang lagi minum es teh manis, bengong denger si Cho Rong nyiar radio.

"Luhan, gw udah putus ama Henry!"

PRUUUUUUTTTT!

Luhan langsung nyemburin es teh manis-nya ke muka Lay yang duduk di depannya, "HANJIR! CIYUSAN, CHO RONG?!", Luhan langsung berdiri sambil tereak-tereak ngadep speaker di kantin bikin semuanya liatin Luhan, ada beberapa yang 'cie-cie'-in

"Ga usah pake ciyus-ciyus, Han! Gw beneran udah putus ama Henry dan cicin tunangan udah gw loakin! Kenapa? Soalnya ternyata kenangan terindah dia itu bukan sama gw, tapi gara-gara kemenangan Kicrit FC(?)."

"EMANG TUH MANUSIA BEJAT, RONG!", Luhan teriak lagi.

Kemudian Cho Rong diem.

"Luhan. Gw pengen jujur sekarang. Kenangan terindah gw sekarang itu pas lu nembak gw lewat siaran radio ini. Selama gw berhubungan ama Henry, dia ga pernah lakuin hal-hal yang so swit buat gw, dan yang lakuin buat gw untuk pertama kalinya itu lu, Xi Luhan..."

CIEEE CIEEEEEE!

LUHAN KEREEEENN!

PRIKITIIIIWW!

Semua yang ada di kantin nyorakin dia.

"Lu bilang ama gw kalo lu mau gw bahagia ama orang yang menganggap gw kenangan terindah kan? Kalo begitu, gw pengen bahagia bersama lu, Han. Lu nganggep gw kenangan terindah dan begitu juga gw. Lu mau kan, jadi couple gw, Luhan?".

"MAU! PAKE BANGET, RONG!"

"XI LUHAN! SARANGHAJA!", Cho Rong teriak dari sono.

Kemudian suara Yong Guk yang nge-bass mulai keluar, nge-rap lagu 'Special Girl'-nya INFINITE.

Tiba-tiba Cho Rong nongol di kantin, langsung meluk Luhan dari belakang dan Luhan blushing seketika.

CIECIECIECIEEEEEEEEEEE!

LURONG(?) COUPLE!

HANCHO(?) COUPLE!

LUCHO(?) COUPLEEE!

HANRONG(?) COUPLE!

BODO AMAT! YANG PENTING LONG LAST DAH!

Semuanya tereak-tereak gaje, ada yang nangis ngeliat drama romantis macem ginian.

Tiba-tiba Luhan maen gendong Cho Rong ala bridal style habis itu muter-muter aja udah kayak nikahan. Sampe ada sorakan tak terduga..

CIUM! CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!

TAK CIUM GW KEPRET LU PADE!

GW OFFICIALLY HANRONG SHIPPER!

CIPOOKKK!

_Cause you're my~ Ohooo~ Special~ Ohoo~ Special~_

_Ohoo~ Special, special, special girl~_

Pada akhirnya dua-duanya ciuman

CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

CIHUYYY!

ASEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!

Akankah keduanya bahagia untuk selamanya ato hari ini doang? #plak Mari kita lihat ke TaoJi dan WonHyuk couple #beh

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nape lu bang Tao! Tumben banget mau ngemeng 4 mata ama gw?", kata Eun Ji pas udah di depan kantin ama Tao. Tao udah salting, garuk-garuk leher, "Eem.. Ji. Kata Ha Won lu suka ama gw..."

Eun Ji dalem hati ngomong, 'Sialan, gw kepret juga tu bocah kampungan satu -_-'

Ih yey, Eun Ji gatau diri, padahal sendirinya juga kampungan -_- Hang out di Warteg mulu, Green tea latte aja kagak tau.

"Emmm, kalo mau jujur sih... Iya...", Eun Ji ngomongnya pelan-pelan pake banget.

"Apa?", Tao ga denger. Maklum, dia conge-an #pletak

"Gw... Suka ama lu"

"Apa?"

"Gw suka ama lu!"

"Apa?"

"HADOH! BUDEK AMAT SIH! GW SUKA AMA LU, TAO! GA PAKE APA-APA LAGI!"

...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

'Shit'

'Gw lupa'

'Ini di depan kantin'

'Mampus gw!'

"Ciyus?", Tao malah nanya lagi -_- Sialan bener. Entah lagi conge-an ato emang lagi budek ato tai kupingnya udah ampe ke-fermentasi(?) di dalem -_-. Eun Ji ngangguk, "Iye ;A;". Tao tiba-tiba maen meluk Eun Ji bikin satu kantin hokcay, olohok bari ngacay, bengong sambil ngeces! Ada yang udah siapin handy cam, mana tau aja tiba-tiba cipokan #plak.

"SAMA! GW JUGA SUKA AMA LU, JI!"

Kemudian meja-meja di kantin terbang semua -_-

"CIE CIE CIE CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"KUNG FU PANDA TAO HEBAAATT!"

"WEESSS! BEST ROMANCE DRAMA EVER, LAH!"

"CMIWWHH! TRAKTIRAN YA! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" -Kalo yang ini udah pasti si Ha Won yang tereak. Eun Ji mangap-mangap, otaknya tiba-tiba kosong, lupa mau ngemeng apa tadi.

"A-Ai laf yu, Tao!".

Dan demikianlah 2 couple jadian sekaligus dalem satu hari -_- Terus WonHyuk couple gimaneeee?! Mari kita liat yang di bawah ini:

"Abang lu udah dua-duanya jadian, trus lu gimenong?", tanya Luna yang lagi makan di sebelah Ha Won, nyikut-nyikut. "Mana gw tau? Kalo gw sih bukan tipe orang yang mau nembak duluan, Lun!", Ha Won nelen tempe. "Kasian, Lun! Si Ha Won sebenernya Jones tapi ga mau ngaku!", Se Hun nyeletuk habis itu digampar ama Ha Won ampe ke Way Kambas kemudian dibejek gajah -_- #poorSeHun

"Ha Wonnn~~", Min Hyuk tiba-tiba nongol bawa-bawa Ribena -_-

"Ha Won, pacar lu nongol!", Kai ngakak bareng D.O. "Napeh, Nyuk?", Ha Won nanggepinnya dingin. "Ribena buat lo!", Min Hyuk langsung taro di meja Ha Won. Yang laen main cie-cie-an. "Makasih".

'Anjrit, dingin banget ni orang...', batin Chan Yeol, kasian ama si Min Hyuk. Sementara si Min Hyuk monyong-monyong, pura-pura sedih, "Ha Won, lu benci ama gw?"

"Iya"

"Mau gw jauhin lu?"

"Iya"

"Eneg liat muka gw?"

"Iya"

"Muka gw kayak monyet dufan?"

"Iya"

"Tapi lu suka kan, ama gw? :3"

"Iya. EH, WATDEPAK?!".

CIE CIE CIE CIEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Akhirnya Ha Won ngaku! Wakakakaakaakak!", Baek Hyun ngakak. "Bukan bego! Gw kebanyakan ngomong iyaa!", Ha Won ngelak, padahal sebenernya dia emang masih suka ama si Min Hyuk. "Ga usah boong, Won! Keliatan dari muka elu!", D.O tepuk tangan.

Min Hyuk hore-hore dalam hati. Sementara Ha Won udah ngepretin kakak-kakak resenya. Luna ngakak abis. "Ciyusan lu, Won?", Min Hyuk nanya. Ha Won diem aja, "PEDULI GITU?!"

'Anying, sakit -_-', batin Chen.

Min Hyuk ngakak, "Ciyus apa ciyus?"

"Kampretos -_-", Ha Won emosi, "TRUS KALO GW BILANG IYA LU MAU NGAPAIN?!".

"Macarin elu..."

Hening...

CIE CIE CIE CIE CIEEEEEEE~~!

Ha Won blushing tapi dia tutupin, 'Habis ini gw gaplok lu semua, bang!'. "Tapi sayangnya gw gamau", Ha Won jawabnya luar binasa dingin. Lumayan nge-jleb lah buat Min Hyuk tapi mau gimana lagi? Ha Won orangnya rada ga bisa jujur kalo masalah beginian. Si Min Hyuk udah monyong-monyong aja. Luna pada akhirnya nyeret Ha Won keluar, ngacir ke toilet.

"Ha Won. Jujur ama gw SEKARANG. Lu naksir ama Min Hyuk?"

Ha Won ngegeleng. Boong? Udah pasti! #plak

"Plis, Won. Jujur. Bisa-bisa gw ngepret orang ga berdosa(?) di sini!"

Ha Won hela napas, "Iya! Gw sebenernya suka ama dia, cuma orang-orang aja yang suka rese cie-cie-in orang! Ngeselin bego, kayak sendirinya aja mau di-cie-cie-in. Pada gatau diri semua", dia emosi sendiri -_- "Oke, balik ke kantin", Luna nyengir.

Di kantin...

Luna tiba-tiba naek meja aja. Hape dia pasangin pake speaker entah mau ngapain.

"Woy! Janji ama gw, pas lupada denger ini jangan ada yang bersuara sedikitpun! TEPUK TANGAN AJA! WOKEEEHH?!"

"OKEE!"

Kemudian Luna nyalain hapenya

_"Ha Won. Jujur ama gw SEKARANG. Lu naksir ama Min Hyuk?"_

_"Plis, Won. Jujur. Bisa-bisa gw ngepret orang ga berdosa di sini!"_

_"Iya! Gw sebenernya suka ama dia, cuma orang-orang aja yang suka rese cie-cie-in orang! Ngeselin bego, kayak sendirinya aja mau di-cie-cie-in. Pada gatau diri semua"_

_"Oke, balik ke kantin"_

"ALUNA SAGITA GUTAWA! KAMPRETT LOEEE!", Ha Won ngejerit sementara yang laen tepok tangan. Ga ada yang bersuara.

Min Hyuk yang denger semuanya mengo ngeliatin Ha Won. "APA LOE LIAT-LIAT?! PUAS KAN?!", Ha Won galak banget ih -_-

Luna kemudian mangap.

Ha Won nangis, oh em jeh!

"PUAS KAN LU MALU-MALUIN GW?!".

Luna speechless sementara Min Hyuk ngacir ke Ha Won, meluk dia dari belakang #aseek. "Luna ga niat bikin lu malu, Won. Salah lu sendiri gamau jujur. Kalo lu dari tadi udah jujur dia ga bakal sampe buka speaker kayak gitu".

"KUNYUK! KALO DARI TADI GW JUJUR, NI MANUSIA SEMUA PADA BERISIK TAU GA!"

"TAPI SEKARANG MEREKA ADA GAK?!"

"...Nggak..."

"Tuh tau! Somplak banget lu!", Min Hyuk ngakak, "Tapi itulah yang bikin gw suka ama lu, Won!".

Jeh, bukannya tempo hari gara-gara senyum malaikatnya Ha Won ya? -_- Ya udahlah.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua jadi kopel, diiringi tepuk tangan semua orang di kantin. Gapake cia-cie-cia-cie.

* * *

**TBC**

**Betewe, author mau kasih sedikit klip buat chapter mendatang, cekidot~**

_"Jancok! Ciyusan, mah?!"_

_"TIDAAAKKKK!"_

_"Serius, Han?"_

_"Iya, Rong! Hiks ;A;"_

_"Cho Rong. Selamat tinggal. I love you!"_

_"Luhan! Jangan liat cewek lain ya! Ntar gw balik ama Henry tau rasa lu!"_


	20. HunHan mau ke amrik karaokean

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

"Hai, anak-anakku~", emak nongol di layar komputer. Lagi skype-an ama anak-anaknya gitu ceritanya.

"Heloh, mak!", Luhan nanggepinya sambil ngupil, pewe lagi duduknya depan kompi. "Adek-adek kamu kemana semua? Terus si pipi bakpao ama bule ngondek?", emaknya ngakak.

"Wanjir mak, sadar anak sendiri lu katain ngondek!", Luhan ngakak.

"MAK! GW BISA DENGER! DIKATE GW GA DIKAMAR?!", emak makin ngakak pas Kris teriak-teriak, suaranya sih kayak dari sebelah Luhan. "Whihihihi~ Anak emak suaranya masih seksoy aja", Emak ketawa ganjen, "Adek kamu kemana semua?"

"Biasa pada kerjain peer", Luhan ngupil again -_-

"Astogeh, Luhan! Ngupil depan emak lu -_-", Emak tepok jidat, "Panggil mereka ke sini semua!".

"GA USAH MAK! HA WON UDAH DISINI AMA YANG LAEN!", Tiba-tiba Ha Won maen terobos masuk kamar Luhan aja. "Eh, Ha Won makin tinggi aja kamu! Luhan udah ngalahin kamu belom?", Emaknya senyum.

"Mak, pelis -_-".

"Ya nggak lah, mah! HA WON SECARA KAN 180 CM GITU! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Iya, pinter(?) anak mamah! Wahahahahahahaha!"

Ibu ama anak gadisnya ga ada yang waras #plak.

"Oh iye mak, bang Luhan, bang Tao ama Ha Won udah punya pacar! Mhihihihi~~~", Se Hun nimbrung.

"SE HUN?! CADEL KAMU ILANG!"

"Ilangnya cuma pas ngejekin orang mak -_-", Tao ngejitak Se Hun.

Mama: Betewe, itu pacar kamu normal ga? Kok bisa aja macarin lu pade?

Luhan: Mak, plis. Anak sendiri mah!

Mama: Muahahahahahaha~ Eh, betewe bulan ini giliran kamu yang mampir ya, Luhan! Ama Se Hun juga!

Siiiing...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Luhan: Jancok! Ciyusan, mah? LUHAN BARU HARI PERTAMA PUNYA PACAR JANGAN LANGSUNG DITINGGALIN DONG MAAAAAAKKK!

Mama: Pentingan mama ato pacar?

Luhan: *frustasi*

Mama: UDAH! Kamu berangkat ke sini minggu depan ya! Tenang ajeh, ntar emak pesenin tiketnya atas nama kamu ama Se Hun lewat online ^^ Cuma seminggu aja kepisah ama pacar gitu amet kamu! Bertahun-tahun ama emak aja gapapa, heuh! Anak jaman sekarang -_-

Luhan: TIDAAAKKKK!(dalem hati: Cho Rong, maafin bebeb kamu ;A;)

All (kecuali Luhan ama emak): (dalem hati: Miris banget lu).

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Han... Luhan...".

"Iyah, Rong?", Luhan ngeliat ke Cho Rong yang lagi duduk di sebelahnya di kantin. "Kok kayak ga ada semangat hidup banget lu, Han? Kena apes apa lu?", Cho Rong prihatin. Luhan mendadak nangis, dia nyenderin kepalanya di pundak Cho Rong terus kepala-nya dielus-elus Cho Rong. Co cwiiit~

"Rong..."

"Iyah?"

"Maafin gw..."

"Yaelah! Kenapa lu tiba-tiba gini, Han?", Cho Rong heran sendiri, "Kemaren aja kita SMS-an ampe tengah malem dan full bikin gw ngakak apa yang harus disalahkan?"

"Gw..."

"Iya?"

"Bakal pergi ke amrik..."

Krik...Krik...Krik...

Hening...

Burung berterbangan...

Cleaning Service iri ngeliatin HanRong couple -_-

Cho Rong hokcay.

"Serius, Han?", Cho Rong menitikkan air mata.

"Rong, plis! Jangan nangis! Gw udah bilang mubazir kalo muka lu menunjukkan kesedihan!", Luhan langsung meluk Cho Rong, dikasih free puk-puk. "Lu mau ninggalin gw gitu aja, Han? Padahal baru hari pertama kita jadian, hiks..". "Bukan gitu, Rong. Emak ama bapak gw di Amrik jadi gw ngunjungin mereka buat seminggu...", Luhan ikut sedih.

"Seminggu doang kan? Ga lebih?", Cho Rong sedikit lega. Dia kiranya pindah.

"Iya Rong, hiks ;A; Gw berangkat minggu depan. Jadi minggu ini kita hepi-hepi, ya!"

"Iya!", Cho Rong ngusap air matanya. Seenggaknya Luhan ga beneran pindah kayak yang dia bayangin, di pelem-pelem ato sinetron gituan. Miris banget kalo misalnya beneran pindah. Lebaynya itu, ga ketemuan seminggu aja udah nangis -_- Yaelah, namanya cinta gitu. Sehari aja udah kayak setahun. Gimana kalo seminggu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bang Tao! Sini bentar deh!", Eun Ji manggil Tao. "Iya, kenapa?", Tao senyam-senyum nyamperin pacarnya. "Ini~ Papaku ngasih kita 2 dompet Gucci kembaran, ada panda-nya lagi", Eun Ji kasih liat satu terus dikasih ke Tao. Tao bahagia ga ketulungan, kalo bapaknya ampe ngasih dia satu apa itu artinya dikasih restu? OH EM JI!

Tao mulai berhalusinasi.

Kertas warna warni jatuh berguguran

Ruangan kelas tiba-tiba bau melati

Kemudian di sebelahnya ada kuntilanak -_-

Nggak ding!

Di sebelahnya ada Eun Ji pake gaun nikahan, megang bucket bunga, senyum ke dia.

"Bang Tao!"

"Yah bebeb? Udah siap nikahnya?" #eh

"Bang -_- Kita masih SMA, itu nanti aja"

Tao baru sadar dari day-dreamingnya, "Oh iye, sori tadi gw berhalusinasi kalo kita nikah, muehehehe~", Tao jadi jujur banget. Eun Ji ngegaplok lengan Tao pelan, "Ih~ Itu nanti aja kali mikirinnya! Jangan yadong ya bang! Wakakakakakak~". Tao nyengir, "Betewe, ntar mau kerumah gw ga? Gw mau skype-an ama emak gw, sekalian ngenalin lu".

"Mau aja deh bang! Tapi kalo ga direstuin gimana? ;A;"

"Pasti! Lu kan baik, pinter(dari mananya? -_-), cakep, hehehe~". Tao sebenernya pengen nambahin kata 'kaya' tapi pasti kedengerannya kayak jadi manusia matre gitu -_- Eun Ji mukulin Tao manja, "Gombal!".

"Jadi lu dua akhirnya bareng, Won?", Tanya Taeun couple ama WonHyuk. "Iyeh, walopun nembaknya ga lepel banget sih", Ha Won ngakak. "Nembak gimanapun caranya itu ga berarti, Won. Yang penting gw mau sama lu. Gitu", Min Hyuk nyengir kemudian digaplok ama Ha Won sembari senyum-senyum geje.

Sementara itu...

"Woy, bangke. Kapan lu punya pacar?", Se Hun nanya sarkastik.

"Lu sendiri juga kapan mau jadi jones?", Kai nopang dagu pake tangan.

"Kalo gitu kita dua pacaran nyok"

"Maho lu, Se Hun! -_-".

"Bercanda bego! Gw sebenernya udah punya pacar! Cuma LDR-an aja :v". #Wuaaddd?!

"Ama Mirranda Kerr? Tipuan lu bagus bener, bihun!", Kai ngakak.

"Tipuan bibir lu seksoy! Gw emang udah in relationship dari setahun lalu, oon! Berarti gw emang udah senior dari pada newly born couple kayak tuh 3 bocah"

"Hush -_- 2 diantaranya kakak lu bege, maen ngatain pake bocah! Liat dong foto pacar lu!"

Akhirnya Se Hun nunjukkin hapenya. "Wanjir! Mukanya imut bin unyu-unyu banget! Siapa namanye?", Kai melotot ke hape Se Hun. "Anjrit -_- Mata lu, bang! Eeem... Bae Su Ji. Cuman gw sukanya manggil dia Suzy. Dia sih taun lalu masih ada di korea cumanya udah pindah ke amrik. Makanya gw kesono suka sekalian mampir ke rumah dia. Gw skype-an juga ama dia, tapi diem-diem makanya sampe sekarang lu pade ga tau".

"Hiks! Yang ngejomblo cuma tinggal gw, bang Chen, bang Chan Yeol, bang D.O, bang Baek Hyun, bang Kris, bang Xiumin, bang Su Ho ama bang Lay! Eh, bukannya waktu itu lu bilang lu bahagia jadi jomblo?"

Se Hun ngikik, "Buat rahasia-in hubungan gw ke lupada. Lu pada kan suka ribut gitu kalo udah namanya pacaran. Males gw nanggepinnya". "Sialan -_-", Kai ngejitak Se Hun, "Combaling gw dong!"

"Beh, congor lu! Males gw nyomblang-nyomblangin! Usaha sendiri, yeh~!", Se Hun ngacir ke kantin. "Habis ini ada pelajaran woy! Ke kantin aja lu", Kai tereak. "Emang pak Ye Sung larang kita makan di kelas?".

Emang enak banget di kelasnya Ha Won. Makan ama nyontek boleh -_-

Betewe, gimana nasib pak Henry setelah ini?

Well, kabarnya sih dia pindah ke Kanada gara-gara patah hati. Jadi sekarang posisi wakasek diganti ama pak Sung Gyu yang matanya suka ngilang, dan ngidap penyakit encok permanen #plak. Ga heran di laci dia isinya koyo cap harimau(?) semua. Katanya sih rasanya nge-pol banget, serasa dipijitin harimau beneran -_- #beh

Pak Sung Gyu ga segalak pak Henry. Tapi dia sukanya nge-intimidasi terutama Sung Jong, temen sekelasnya Ha Won yang waktu itu manggil dia 'Ha Mil' kemudian dinyolotin -_- Kalo dilihat emang Sung Jong kurus luar binasa dan mukanya cantik plus imut (tapi ga cukup cantik buat ampe dicurigain kayak macemnya Ren ama Tae Min), mungkin gara-gara itu dia sering jadi korban intimidasi si pak Sung Gyu. Sejujurnya walopun Sung Jong keliatan culun dan ceroboh gitu dia asli, manly, ramah dan baik hati, pake banget.

Kabarnya sih sekarang di rumah dia ada boneka teddy bear yang dia gantung, buat latian tinju plus pelampiasan kalo emosi habis di-babu-in ama pak Sung Gyu.

Kadang-kadang Sung Jong suka disuruh bersihin kantornya, bikinin kopi buat dia, mijitin dia kalo males beli koyo -_-, ngambilin barang buat dia de el el. Tapi Sung Gyu salut ama dia, dia ga nolak buat disuruh-suruh dan sabar banget. Karena itu dia sering dikasih nilai plus di rapotnya soal kelakuan #eaaa

Dan itu berarti Sung Jong di-anak emasin ama wakasek.

"Woy, Jong.. Lu dipanggil wakasek!", So Hyun si jenius di kelas manggil Sung Jong buat ke ruang wakasek. Langsung aja Sung Jong ngacir ke sono ga pake ba-bi-bu lagi. Soalnya dia tau kalo lama-an dikit pasti ada bonus kerjaan, special dan ga usah pake telor -_-

"Kenapa pak? Ada tugas lagi?", Sung Jong langsung nanya pas udah nyampe. Sung Gyu duduknya pewe banget, kaki-nya naekin ke meja -_-

"Ehm, Sung Jong..."

"Ya, pak?"

"Berhubung kamu anak yang baik, kalo ada masalah bilang aja ama bapak, okeh?"

"Hah?"

"Jangan mentang-mentang bapak sering encok lu pikir bapak ga jago nyelesain masalah -_- Pokoknya kalo ada masalah ngemeng ama bapak! Bapak aja kalo ada masalah curhatnya ke kamu, wokeh?"

Sung Jong terharu, "Sip, pak! Itu ajah?"

"Ga lah! Bersihin nih lemari!"

'Istigfar -_-', batin Sung Jong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Ntar habis pulang sekolah mau ngacir ke tempat karaoke ga?'_

Luhan nge-SMS semua sodaranya. Udah seperti yang mereka bilang, mereka berdua bakal hepi-hepi sampe Luhan ama Se Hun berangkat ke amrik. Beruntung dia dibilangnya berangkat malem, berarti Cho Rong ga usah ampe kabur dari kampus buat say gutbai ama dia. Cho Rong senyum mulu ngeliatin Luhan.

"Napa sih, Rong? Ngeliatin gw terus?", Luhan mendadak salting.

"Nggak, muka kamu imut, hehehehe~".

"Bisa aja lu, Rong", Luhan mendadak blushing, "Betewe, kita langsung ke tempat karaoke aja yuk"

"Okeh...".

Sesampainya di tempat karaoke...

"JANCOK! JADI LU PADA UDAH NYAMPE SINI?!"

"Udah dari tadi kale~ Lu dua aja yang sibuk lope-lope dulu di cafe kan? Makan cheese cake berdua trus minum milkshake di gelas yang sama?", Xiumin malah bongkar-bongkar aja. Padahal sebenernya dia mau ke cafe niatnya ngemil tapi pada akhirnya jadi paparazzi-nya HanRong couple -_-

"Wihiiiw~~ Cuit cuiit~~", Se Hun ngegoda-godain. "Diem lu, bihun! Lu juga sebenernya ada pacar kan?", Kai bongkar rahasia habis itu nyikut Se Hun. "Beh! Sialan!", Se Hun ngumpat. Yang laen malah nginterogasi si Se Hun. "Ciusan lu Bihun, punya pacar?", Lay yang heboh.

Se Hun ga bisa ngapa-ngapain, ngangguk pada akhirnya.

"Wanjiiirr, liat foto pacar lu!" Su Ho nimbrung, Se Hun kasih liat.

"ASDFGHJKJHGFDS! CAKEP BANGET SOMPREETTT!", Su Ho malah tereak gaje -_- Luhan ngakak, "Gw mah udah tau! Gw kan ke amrik tiap kali bareng dia, dia pernah bilang ama gw mau mampir ke rumah orang ternyata pacarnya pas gw buntutin! Wakakakaka~". "Kampret -_-", gumam Se Hun, "Udah masuk aja lah! Eh, betewe lu ikut, Eun Ji?"

"Ntar gw sekalian mau ke rumah lu pada. Tao mau ngenalin gw ke emak lu", Eun Ji yang dari tadi sembunyi di belakang Tao ketauan juga.

"Udah! Capcus masuk~"

"Bayar sendiri ya!"

"Wanjir -_-".

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"IREOBEORIN CHAE~ WAEMYEON HANEUN GEOT GATA~ CHAMEUL SUBAKKEN EOBSEO~ NUNEUL KATJIMAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAA~~~".

"Widiiih! D.O kewen!"

"BANG D.O IS THE BEST!

"Lagi bang!"

"Lagi bang lagi bang aja lu! Capek, kampreeet! -_-", D.O protes.

"Woy! Bagian gw nih! Siap-siap tersihir dengan suara kece gw", Baek Hyun cengar-cengir dan semua orang ngeliatin dia dengan antusias

"MAMA ijen naega dedaphaejwo. Wae saramdeuri dallajyeneunji? Areumdaun sijoriraneunge jeonjaehagin haeneunjiii~~"

"WOOWW! BANG BAEK KEWEN!"

"Bagian gw woy!", Su Ho langsung nyamber mic.

"Ije deoneun saranghaneun beopdo ijeotgo, baeryeohaneun mamdo irheotgo. Deungeul dollin chaero saragagi bappeungeol~"

Dan seterusnya :p

Dan saat-saat mereka mulai ngakak ampe sakit perut...

Kai: JUKGO JUGIGO! SSAUGO WAECHIGO! IGE JEONJANGI ANIYAAAAA~~~~~

"Wanjrit! Wakaakkakaka! Kayak tahanan ga dikasih makanan! Wauakakakakkaak!", Chan Yeol bukannya nyanyi malah ngetawain Kai -_- "Kampret! Ini bagian lu bego! Yang MAMAMAMAMAMA itu!"

"Sori bro! Gw lupa nyanyi! Muka lu ngenes banget cuy! Wakakaka!"

"Jancok -_-".

Setelah lagu MAMA itu abis, Luhan tiba-tiba nyuruh Cho Rong nyanyi. Cho Rong bingung ga tau mau nyanyi apa pada akhirnya dia nyanyi bareng Eun Ji lagi A-pink yang 'Nonono' ituh.

Pacar mereka yang nontonin langsung kagum

"CHO RONG AI LAF YU~ SUARAMU BAK MALAIKAT HIH!", Luhan tereak-tereak. Tao ikutan, "EUN JI! SUARA LU KECE MAMEN!". Eun Ji sempetnya aja tereak, "Makasih, bang!".

Demikianlah mereka nyanyi habis-habisan. Sampe mereka cengo dengan bakat Ha Won yang ga terduga ini...

"I'M IN MY DREAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAA~AAAAAAMMMM! Gimana, kece kan suara gw, bang?".

Yang laen mengo keprok-keprok tangan. Ha Won dengan entengnya nyanyiin lagu IU yang Good Day, yang notabene-nya nada tinggi semua. "Ternyata suara cempreng lu ada gunanya juga, Won!", Chen nyeletuk habis itu dijitak Ha Won. "Woy, Han! Giliran lu nyanyi! Bareng Cho Rong, okeh?", Kris langsung ngedorong HanRong couple ke depan.

"Lu maunya nyanyi apa, Rong?"

"Eh... Trouble maker?"

"Anjrit! Oke dah! Wakakakaka!".

Siapa sih yang gatau Trouble maker? -_- Dimana Hyun Seung ama Hyun A nge-dance ampe seksoy-seksoy gitu. Tapi tentu aja Luhan ama Cho Rong terlalu polos buat nge-dance gituan akhirnya mereka cuma nyanyiin aja. Kadang Luhan juga modus sih megang pundak Cho Rong dan bikin yang laen teriak:

"Luhan modus!"

"Aih! Bang Luhan sebenernya pengen tuh nge-dance kayak gitu ama teh Cho Rong! Wakakakak~!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Udah puas nyanyi?!", Luhan nanya pas mereka semua jalan pulang.

"Suara gw udah ampe serek bego!", Chan Yeol ngelus lehernya.

"Halah! Lu nyanyi apaan coba?! Lu tadi kan cuma nyanyi lagu MAMA habis itu lagu Lina Lady Geboy yang Jarang Pulang itu!", D.O ngejek. Chan Yeol malu-malu. "Suara lu nge-bass banget Yeol! Ga cocok ama Lina Lady Geboy!", Lay ngakak. "Bang Xiumin juga nyanyi-nya kurang hih! Nyomotin makanan lu yang ada!", Se Hun nyikut si Xiumin. "Biasa, gw kan nyimpen suara mulu. You know lah!", Xiumin nanggepinnya santai banget.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo, mah! Ini pacar Tao, mah!", Tao yang lagi skype-an ama emaknya langsung geser kompi-nya ke muka Eun Ji. Emaknya ngakak seketika, "Ih! Cantiknyo~! Ga salah pilih deh, kamu! Papa mu kerja jadi apa, Eun Ji?"

"Ehh, CEO di perusahaan Gucci disini, tante..."

"Wah hebatt~!", Emaknya 'wow'-'wow' aja padahal dalem hati bilang 'Wes~ Bisa kaya kita' -_-. Ha Won ama emaknya sama-sama matre.

"Hehehe~ Ga juga lah, tante!", Eun Ji malu-malu marmut dipuji.

"Gimana mak? Setuju kan Tao pacaran ama dia?"

"Hmmm, nggak -_-"

Eun Ji diem, Tao diem, Semuanya diem...

"KOK GITU MAHH?! TAO KAN UDAH GEDE MASA HARUS MAK YANG NYOMBLANG-NYOMBLANG?!", Tao goyang-goyangin kompinya bikin emak yang di seberang tepok jidat, "MAKSUDNYA NGGAK NOLAK, ANAKKU SAYANG! LU MAEN NYEROCOS AJA, BEUH!".

"Eh, ciyus, tante?", Eun Ji langsung senyum

"INI CIYUSS!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~~~~~~~~!", TaoJi couple langsung maen pelukan aja, bikin emak yang disono 'ehem'-'ehem'.

* * *

**TBC**

**Okeh, author bales dulu ripiwnya~**

** .5:** Oh yeah~ Fighting! Ma'acih :D

**Jungjaegun:** Ga juga sih, muahahahha! Kalo di dunia per-FF-an mah emang kocak tapi gatau di dunia asli beneran kocak ato nggak :p


	21. Rencana open house

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

"Oh iye, betewe yah mak. Ternyata Se Hun udah punya pacar :v", Tao bisik-bisik ama emaknya di skype. Takut Se Hun denger habis itu dikepret ama dia. Emaknya ngakak, "Udah tau, anakku! Dia kan tiap ke amrik langsung ngacir ke rumah dia, heuuh!"

"Oh iye, mak", Tao tepok jidat.

"Emang Se Hun pinter nyari pacar! Yang cakep langsung dia embat, hihihi~ Emak juga pernah ketemu Suzy, anaknya luar binasa berhati malaikat, euy!", emaknya ngerocos sendiri di skype bikin Tao bengong sendiri ama Eun Ji. "Oh iye, betewe emak mau tidur, udah subuh tauk disini! Bisa-bisa emak matanya kayak kamu :v Byee~".

Kemudian langsung dimatiin sebelum sempet dibales -_-

"Menurut lu emak gw kayak gimana?", Tao nanya ke Eun Ji habis matiin laptop-nya

"Lumayan bawel tapi gaul juga lah emak lu, huehehehehe~".

"Bang Tao! Pinjem laptop!", Se Hun langsung nyamber. "Mau buat apa, kunyuk?", Tao nanya sebelum Se Hun ngacir aja ke kamarnya. "Pura-pura gatau lagi lu! Skype-an ama Suzy!".

Kemudian pintu kamar ditutup kenceng.

Abang-abang yang masih di ruang tamu nyengir bareng, "Nguping nyok".

"Hai, bebeb Suzy~!"

Se Hun tereak ampe kedengeran di luar kamar.

"Iya, kenapa, Se Hun? Udah ga cadel nih manggil nama gw? Biasanya thuzy, hehehe~"

Yang laen nahan ngakak.

"Kalo depan kamu mah nggak, beb~ Malu tau"

Kemudian yang laen belagak muntah. "Ama kita aja ga malu, kampret", gumam Kris.

Mari kita dengar percakapan dengan cara yang ga lebih ribet(?):

Suzy: Kalo kata bang Luhan, cadel kamu ilang cuma pas ngejekin orang?

Se Hun: Bang Luhan mah tukang boong, ga usah dipercaya

Luhan: Kampret! Bilang aja lu gengsi!

Suzy: *monyong* bang Se Hun sendiri boong ga?

Se Hun: nggak :3

All: Sialan -_-

Suzy: Serius? Apa karena Se Hun gengsi?

Se Hun: Ih, kok Suzy tau? :3

All: *tepok jidat*

Suzy: Tuh kan! Wakakakaka~ Pokoke Se Hun cadel ato nggak Suzy mah ga peduli :3 Suzy cinta Se Hun apa adanya ga usah gengsi-gengsi okeh?

Se Hun: Suzy cocwit~ Okedeh ;) Oh iya, betewe ntar Se Hun minggu depan kesono!

Suzy: Mampir ya! Suzy kangen :(

Se Hun: Udah pasti dong!

Dan seterusnya ampe yang laen bosen dengernya.

"Ga mutu pembicaraannya!", Ha Won monyong-monyong. "Kayak lu sendiri mutu, Won!", Xiumin ngebales kemudian dilemparin kulit kacang garuda dari Ha Won -_- "Najis ah, Won! Buangnya ke tong sampah mukan gw!", Xiumin lempar balik.

"Muka lu kan kayak tong sampah, Bang :v"

"Jancok -_-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hot nyus~ Hot nyus~!", Sung Jong ngacir ke kelas sambil tereak-tereak. "Apah? Maknyus?", Eun Ji langsung nyaut. "Maknyus ngepet lu -_-", Sung Jong ngegaplok kepala Eun Ji pake satu pamflet gitu. "Kata pak Sung Gyu minggu depan kita ngadain open house :v", Sung Jong ngejelasin.

Tae Min langsung mewek.

"Wanjir, kenapa lu, taem?!", Dae Hyun yang duduk sebelah Tae Min langsung heboh.

"PADAHAL NTAR GW MAU NYANYI BARENG PAK HENRY AMA PAK KYU HYUN JADINYA BATAL GARA-GARA TUH MANTAN WAKASEK MAEN KABUR KE KANADA AJA, HUUKKSS!", Tae Min ngejerit nista. Emang sebenernya dia nganggep pak Henry itu multitalent, nyanyi oke, nge-dance juga oke, maen instrumen apa lagi. Rencananya dia mau nyanyi lagu Trap ama Pak Kyu Hyun ama Henry tapi ga jadi gara-gara Henry pindah ke Kanada :v

"Udah ah Taem, mewek mulu nanti Na Eun ga cinta lagi...", Dae Hyun puk-puk-in Tae Min habis itu digaplok Na Eun pake buku sastra Korea yang tebelnya 500 halaman -_-

"Trus ni kelas rencananya mau ngapain?", Sung Jong nanya lagi.

"Grup lawak?"

"Nyanyi?"

"Nge-dance?"

"Nge-rap?"

"Talent show?"

"Masak ala Farah Quinn?" #plak

Si ketua kelas, Sung Jong makin bingung (baru-baru ini ngejabat :v). "UDAH! VOTING DULU!".

Muka Sung Jong yang dahulu cimit mendadak jadi kayak Leonidas -_-

"Eh.. Sung Jong!", Kai angkat tangan

"APEH?!"

'Wanjir, kesambet apa ni anak?', batin Kai -_- "Gimana kalo semuanya gabung jadi satu aja? Ntar kita nyanyi iwak peyek habis itu goyang freestyle habis itu ngelawak dikit..."

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"OKESIP! IDE DISETUJUI!", Sung Jong tepok tangan. Yang laen hore-hore. Karena ini emang keinginan mereka dari dulu- menjadikan kelas ini somplak namun asik (?)

Akhirnya Sung Jong nyorat-nyoret papan tulis

**Nyanyi iwak peyek - goyang freestyle namun seksoy(?) - ngelawak**

"Okeh, gini aja kan? Dress code-nya jadi apa?", Sung Jong mendadak dewasa.

Se Hun angkat tangan, "BEBATH!"

"Hah? Babat? GILA LU BIHUN! LU MAU NYAINGIN LADY GAGAP YANG PAKE DRESS DAGING MENTAH?! JADI LU MAU NYIPTAIN VERSI KOREA YANG PAKE BABAT?!"

"Jancok -_-"

"Emm, Jong", Young Jae ngangkat tangan, "Maksud Se Hun, dress code-nya bebas...".

Sung Jong tepok jidat, "Ga seru dong kalo bebas".

"Kalo kembaran lebih ga seru lagi, Jong", Min Woo nyaut.

Kemudian hening lagi...

"Oh iya yah..."

Min Woo tepok jidat.

Tiba-tiba Ha Won inget suatu ide... "Eh, Jong!"

"Apeh?"

"Gw ada ide..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JUANCUOKK! MAU NGUNDANG 'MEREKA' KE SONO JUGA?"

"Bukan ngundang mereka juga, Jong! Mereka ikutan tampil -_-"

"CIYUSANN?!", Sung Jong mulai gila kemudian disuapin Se Hun pake snickers -_-

"Iyalah! Kampretooo, jadi orang rempong banget lu! Mau percaya orang aja butuh lebar-lebarin congor! Heuhh". Ha Won kesel.

Sung Jong nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kuping, "Kata pak Sung Gyu ama bu Soo Young mah ga apa-apa, lebih rame lebih asik soalnya". "Yaudah, bagus -_-", Ha Won pasang muka poker face soalnya kalo capsa face itu agak aneh(?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi gitu ceritanya bang :v", Ha Won ngemeng panjang lebar ama si Luhan, sementara Luhan cengo.

"JADI LU NGUNDANG GW BUAT NYANYI IWAK PEYEK GOYANG CESAR HABIS ITU NGELAWAK DI OPEN HOUSE LU?! CHO RONG NONTON?! WUATDEPAK IS DIS SYIT?! KAMFREEETS! GA BAKAL DATENG GW!", Luhan heboh sendiri. "Wes, sabar bang! Lu sendiri bukannya pernah nari-nari geje depan teh Cho Rong? Yang ada teh Cho Rong ngakak, kan?", Ha Won puk-puk-in Luhan

"Oh iya"

GUBRAK -_-

"Kalo lu ikut, gw jamin semua kecoa di rumah ini ilang gw makan! Jadi lu ga usah ngumpet-ngumpet kalo nyari barang di balik lemari(?) ato di gudang!", Ha Won berjanji. Luhan yang sweatdrop karena ga tau alasan kenapa kecoa itu lezat bin maknyus buat Ha Won cuma iya-iya aja. Soalnya kalo dia nolak lagi bisa-bisa jadi korban DIJIMON

DIJItak MONster #digeber

Ha Won pada akhirnya hore-hore geje, "Betewe bang, anggep aja itu hiburan terakhir buat teh Cho Rong sebelum lu ninggalin dia buat seminggu. Walopun seminggu doang sih, tapi dia kan bakal kangen juga, huehuehuehuehue~~".

"Somfrets -_- Gw kan tinggal minta Se Hun video-in gw harlem shake trus gw kirim video-nya kok susah? -_-"

"Oh iya..."

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"POKOKNYA LU TETEP HARUS IKUT BANG!"

"SABODO TEUING AH! -_- TRUS GW ARTINYA HARUS KABUR DARI KAMPUS GITU?!"

"DULU KAN KITA KABUR DARI SEKOLAH DEMI ELU BANG!"

"DOSEN GW KILLER BEGOOKKK!"

"LU KATA SI HENRY KAGAK KILLER?!"

"DIA MAH CEMEN, WON!"

"CEMEN TAPI LU MAU GA AMPE DIKARANTINA DI KANTOR WAKASEK CUMA GARA-GARA LUPA PAKE KAOS KAKI(?)?! GW HAMPIR KENA FERMENTASI(?) WAKTU ITU BANG!".

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

UDAHAN AH WOY! -_-

Ha Won nyerah, "Kalo gitu..."

"Kalo gitu apeh?"

"KITA TAMPILNYA DI KAMPUS ELU!"

"WUADDD?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WUADDD?! CIYUSAN LU, WON?!"

"Kampretos ah lu, Jong! Pake hujan lokal!", Ha Won ngejerit sambil nabok congornya Sung Jong, "Gw udah bilang ntar kita kayak sirkus keliling aja, Jong! Kita mampir ke depan kampusnya abang gw!". "Tapi udah dapet ijin setempat(?) belom?"

"Nah itu diaa!"

"Jancuok! Gua pikir lu yang harusnya ngurusin itu, begek!-_-"

"Udah ah! Ga usah pake ijin-ijinan, lah! Kayak mau demo aja lu -_-"

"Nama baik sekolah pikirin dulu, Won! Maen tampil aja gapake ijin"

"Kata bang Tao, hidup ini harus ada gregetnya, Jong. Ga greget ga asik jadinya :v", Ha Won ceramah ala mamah dedeh gatau tu krudung habis dia colong dari mana. Sung Jong tepok jidat, "Ga ngotak sumpah lu, Won!"

"POKOKE KITA HARUS JALANIN INI! SOAL TRANSPORTASI TENANG, AJA GW PUNYA VAN GEDEK!"

"Siapa yang ngendarain?!"

Ha Won cuma nyengir doang, "Ada deh, ntar lu liat aja"

* * *

**TBC**

**Apa yang akan terjadi?**

**Siapa yang ngendarain?**

**Okeh gw bales dulu ripiwnya :v**

**louise lee: **kalo itu liat aja ntar XD Lanjut mah udah pasti tapi berhubung besok gw sekolah ga yakin bisa update ato nggak ;A;

**FanTAOstic: **Kalo di FF saye apa aja bisa B-) Lanjut ya udah pasti tapi ga jamin besok bisa ato nggak, alasannya liat di komen atas

**Guest: **MUAHAHAHAHAHAH #Plak Semuanya bisa saya nistain, beroh :v #digeber

**Sekian dan terima kasih**

**Dari author 10% kece 90% somplak**


	22. Open house somplak & kepergian HunHan

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

Skip seminggu kemudian. Yah, berhubung si authornya emang males -_- Entah seminggu itu mereka semua ngapain aja, paling latian, gombal-gembel, saling 'mengkepret-kepretkan'(?) dan lain-lain. Luhan ama Se Hun udah packing, Cho Rong sedih sementara Suzy hore-hore(?) di amrik sono -_-

"Cho Rong ku sayang", Luhan manggil si Cho Rong yang duduk di sebelahnya pas istirahat.

"Kenapa, Han?"

"Besok gw udah mau ke amrik...", Luhan tersenyum miris.

Cho Rong udah mau mewek, "Tenang aja, gw gabakal nangis, Han. Gabakal ;A; Lu disana cuma seminggu aja, gw pasti nunggu lu buat balik.". Luhan senyum, "Walopun lu udah bilang lu gabakal nangis tetep aja muka lu kayak sedih dan udah mau nangis gitu, rong...".

Mulut Cho Rong naek turun(?), langsung nyender aja ke pundak Luhan.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Srot srot(?)... Hiksss".

Anak kuliahan yang lewat langsung nontonin HanRong couple -_-

"Please, ini bukan tontonan, hush hush~!", Luhan kepret-kepret tangan nyuruh yang nonton cepetan pergi. Tapi ada aja yang ngelempar koin ke Luhan. "Anying -_- Tapi lumayan lah bisa beli berrygood sebungkus", pada akhirnya Luhan pungut koinnya. Udah kayak pengemis bener -_-

Tapi emang dari dulu keluarga Ha Won diajarin ama ortunya:

'Selama ada duit ambil aja, kalo orang yang ngasih tulus ' -_- Jadi awas aja kalo sampe orang yang lempar duit receh itu malah nuntut.

"Han, biarkan kita tetap seperti ini sampai istirahat selesai" #eeaaaaaaaaaaaa

Luhan mati-matian nahan blushing denger kata-kata Cho Rong. Soalnya itu artinya selama 30 menit full Cho Rong bakal senderan ama pundaknya terus. Belom lagi kadang ada HanRong shipper yang motret-motret -_- Beh.

Pada akhirnya Luhan ngelus kepala Cho Rong bikin shipper-nya langsung menggila dan tereak, "HAN RONG IS REAL!"

Ya real lah! Orang udah pacaran gimana nggak real? Gendeng juga manusianya -_-

"Han... Sehari ga peluk-peluk elu aja berasa kayak ga makan nasi seharian. Gimana kalo seminggu?", Cho Rong bergumam tapi masih bisa kedengeran ama Luhan. "Ya makan singkong aja, Rong..."

BLETAK.

"Ga romantis ah lu, Han!", Cho Rong ketawa habis ngegaplok kepala Luhan, "Coba aja waktu bisa berhenti semau gw..."

"Minta tolong ama Tao aja..."

"Hah?"

"Nggak, heheheh~"

Luhan terlalu percaya ama MV MAMAM eh, MAMA -_- "Trus katanya acara kelasnya Ha Won bakal diadain sampe disini? Serius tuh adek lu?". "Gatau deh. Kalo emang beneran, pasti mereka bakal kesini. Moga aja bisa terjadi Rong...", Luhan nyengir.

"Beruntung aja kelas kita di lantai paling bawah, nontonnya enak deh langsung lewat jendala keliatan semua", Cho Rong ngakak sendiri.

Luhan hela napas.

"Itu bakal jadi show terakhir gw sampe seminggu kedepan..."

"Hah?"

Kenapa ya Cho Rong kebanyak hah hoh hah hoh? Entahlah mungkin sama kayak Tao, tai kupingnya sampe ke-fermentasi #dikepret.

"Nanti liat aja besok, huehuehuehuehue~".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Han, perasaan badan lu gemuk amat hari ini?", Cho Rong nyubit-nyubit lengan Luhan pas ketemu keesokan harinya di kampus. Luhan ngakak, "Stress gw hari ini terakhir disini makanya gw ngemil ampe tengah malem, jadinya bengkak deh bodi gw...". Cho Rong monyong-monyong, "Tapi gapapa-deh, enak dipeyuk ntar~!". "Hih, tapi gw gamau gendut~ Ntar ga cakep ;A;". Cho Rong ngakak habis-habisan, "Yaudah, macho juga boleh".

Sementara itu di sekolah MANIS High school...

"Udah siap kan? Sound system, dress code, make up, de el el?", Sung Jong nongol di kelas.

Kayak yang Min Woo usulin, mereka semua pake baju bebas. Suka-suka mereka. Ada yang pake tank top doang atasannya, ada yang pake t-shirt kedodoran, kebaya juga ada, cosplay superman beserta sispek palsu juga ada, hanbok ada, gaun ada, t-shirt kekecilan ampe perut gembrotnya keliatan juga ada, TAPI YANG PAKE COWOK, makanya bikin ngakak satu kelas.

"Eh, najong! Ada sobekan di ketek lo! Wakakakakakakakak!", Young Min ngakak habis-habisan ngeliat si Kwang Min, kembarannya pake t-shirt kekecilan gambar pikampret, eh pikachu sampe ada bolongan di keteknya. Kata Kwang Min sih itu baju dia bekas pas kelas 6 SD dulu. Makanya kecil banget.

Kwang Min monyong-monyong, "Lha mending gw! Lu liat noh si Kai! Pake KOTEKA DOANG MENTANG-MENTANG PUNYA SISPEK"

"JANCOOOKK! BANGKE!", Pandangan Young Min langsung beralih ke Kai. Emang bener dia cuma pake koteka doang kemudian di kedua pipinya ada kayak cat warna merah putih -_- "Apaan? Ga usah heboh lu! Liat gw pake celana pendek juga, kamfret -_-", Kai ngangkang-ngangkang ngasih liat celana pendeknya yang selutut

"Kenapa ga pake baju?!"

"Biar keren gitu, kayak Jacob di pelem Tualight"

"Twilight begok -_- Beh, mentang-mentang sispek lu jadi".

"Kenapeh? Iri, bro? :v".

"GAK"

"Cih -_-"

"Bangke! Sumpah lu mau tampil kea gini doang?!", Tao langsung ngeliatin Kai atas ampe bawah. "Yalah! Tapi gw bawa baju sih, kalo misalnya ada penonton di bawah umur :v", Kai nyantai banget ngemengnya bikin Tao tepok jidat, "Yaudahlah, beruntung yang nonton anak SMA juga. Ada nyukur bulu ketek ga lu? Ntar jijay kalo misalnya lu pake angkat-angkat ketek -_-".

"Males :v"

"Semprul! Ga usah tampil!", Tao ngegaplok lengan Kai.

"Iye-iyeh! Ntar gw cukur, beruntung gw bawat Veet, olesin tebel dan rata kan?"

"Apa kata lu, lah! Sono cepetan! Jangan ampe aja lu tampil kesini masih ada krim gituan di ketek lu, heuh!".

Akhirnya setelah percakapan rada menjijikan itu, Kai ngacir ke toilet, bikin sepanjang korridor mimisan massal -_- Tentu aja yang mimisan cewek, kalo cowo bisa-bisa disangkai hombreng.

Eun Ji nyikut-nyikut Tao, "Beb, aku cakep ga?:3"

Tao nyengir, "Kamu mah tiap hari juga cakep kok, ih~ Pake blus warna pink ama rok putih euy~"

Ha Won ngakak pas dipuji ama Min Hyuk pake baju yang waktu itu dibeliin Cho Rong di COLORBOX. Bawahannya dia pake celana jeans pendek selutut.

Sementara Luna yang ngejomblo hanya bisa terdiam... #miris.

'Si Ojong juga kemana pula, ga ada kabar ampe seminggu' #nahlo!

Ternyata oh ternyata

Luna juga punya PACAR!

Dan pacarnya adalah JONG HYUN, Bukan Jong Hyun SHINee yah, Jong Hyun CN Blue, soalnya kalo Jong Hyun SHINee mulu kan mainstream #digeber.

Jong Hyun itu sebenernya anak kuliahan, jadi Luna ama si ojong itu beda sekitar 4 tahunan :v Awalnya si Aluna ini ngira Jong Hyun baik ama dia cuma karena dia dianggep adek, dan ternyata oh ternyata...

LEBIH DARI ADEK!

Ya akhirnya mereka jadi pacar deh -_-

Cumanya seminggu ini Jong Hyun ga ada kabar. Kalo Luna nanya pasti pada akhirnya dijawab, 'NGERJAIN SKRIPSI, LUN!' dan itu bikin Luna jengah setengah mati. Itu udah jadi alasan Klise- banyak tugas. Titik, ga pake tanda baca lain.

HELLO! EMANG SKRIPSI NONGOL TIAP HARI?!

YANG POSSIBLE MAH TUGAS ATO PR NONGOL TIAP HARI!

Dan ini bikin Luna sempet mikir...

'OJONG SELINGKUH!'

Dan Luna pun ga berani ke rumahnya si Jong Hyun -_- Beh, macem mane? Bukannya dimana-mana rumahnya di-grebek kemudian diinterogasi? 'Kemane aja lu seminggu?', 'Tiap hari ada skripsi sampe nulis 'hai' ke gua aja ga bisa? Jadi lu ga makan dong! Kan ga sempet juga!', 'Lu selingkuh gitu ceritanya?', dan laen laen.

Tapi nggak.

Luna ga setega cewek biasanya yang maen grebek-grebek aja. Apalagi pake alay-alayan di Twitter macem: 'Aduh, cowok gw dimenong aja? :(', ato 'Bebeb~ Kenapa ga hubungin gw?', de el el -_-

Yang hanya bisa Luna lakukan cuma...

Menunggu...

#aseek

"Lun, perasaan muka lu kayak orang dikejar utang?", Ha Won yang nyadar Luna lagi bengong langsung nyamperin dia.

"Hah? Gw ga ada utang, Won -_-"

"Jeh -_- Betewe muka lu kok stress gitu?"

"Ada deh, Won..."

"APALAH ARTI KITA BERSAHABAT, ALUNA SAGITA GUTAWA?!", Ha Won mulai lebaynya. Luna sweatdrop, "Anjritt, walopun kita sahabatan emang lu pernah ngemeng ke gw hari ini lu baru beol terus lupa cebok, Won?".

"HAH?! JADI TADI PAGI LU BEOL TRUS LUPA CEBOK?! FANTASTIC BEBEB-ASDFGHJKLKJHGFD!"

Ha Won megap-megap gara-gara dibekep Luna barusan.

"Sialan! Ga lah! Pokoknya ini privasi gw, Won -_-"

"Apa kate lu lah! Jangan ampe aja tu masalah semakin gedek. Mending lu minta bantuan sekarang", Ha Won ngacir ke toilet kemudian menjerit tertahan(?) karena melihatnya banyak korban perempuan tepar di lantai dengan darah mengucur dari idung.

"SOMEBODY HELEP!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okeh, udah siap tampil kan? Okeh, MUSIC!"

CKLEK

_Iwak peyek~ Iwak peyek~ Iwak peyek nasi pecel~ Sampe tueee~ Sampe nenek~ Bu Soo Young tetep disanjung~ Oh yeaahh!_

Kini seisi kelas Ha Won langsung nari Iwak Peyek, Bu Soo Young rada terharu karena lirik lagunya. Sementara penonton cewek lainnya berhasil menghabiskan stok tisu di sekolah karena ngeliat si bangke nari-nari topless. Kotekanya sih udah dilepas jadi dia pakek celana pendek doang pada akhirnya.

"Iwak peyek~ Iwak Peyek~ Iwak peyek nasi goreng~", Young Jae ama Dae Hyun duet nyanyi ala sinden yang laen nari-nari.

Penonton udah bersorak, ada yang bawa banner

'DAEJAE COUPLE!'

'AI LAF DAEJAE!'

Dan lain-lain.

Soalnya Young Jae ama Dae Hyun dikenal di MANIS High school karena persahabatan mereka yang kayak kepompong udah mau pecah(?). Kadang berantem kadang rukun. Plus, sama-sama jago nyanyi.

Rukunnya sih emang enak, mereka pernah nginep di rumah satu sama laen, makan plus minum bareng di satu porsi (katanya sih buat irit duit), kemana-mana bareng. Tapi sekalinya berantem langsung maen fisik ampe kayak smack down. Biasanya yang kalah Young Jae karena dia emang gak jagonya. Sementara si Dae Hyun latian Smack Down ama abangnya mulu.

Berantemnya juga hal sepele pula!

Gara-gara cheesecake Dae Hyun somplak dikit dicuil ama Young Jae.

Ato gara-gara layar hape Young Jae kena jarinya.

Okeh, lanjot!

"GOYANG CESAR! YEAAAAHHH~!", Sung Jong maen tereak aja ngerebut mic-nya Dae Hyun kemudian music diganti...

_CON LOS TERRORISTAAAA~~~ YEAAAAAHHH~!_

Tatatatatatatatatatatata~~

Kai goyang cacing kepanasan sendiri sementara yang laen duduk gara-gara kecapean.

Tak lama kemudian...

Yang laen ikutan nari...

Adalah yang goyang cesar, goyang iwak peyek lagi, goyang dombret, goyang ngebor sumur, goyang gayung kayak di iklan pulsa apa itu yah, author lupa #plak. Ada pula yang goyang Gangnam Style ama gentleman.

"Woi, Kai! Lu tau ga pelem horror terpendek sepanjang masa?", Tanya Se Hun, mulai ngelawak sambil ngegaplok si Kai. Dia sengaja belajar untuk tidak cadel mati-matian semalem dan hasilnya bisa dibuktikan sekarang(?).

"TAU DONG! KALO PAK SUNG GYU UDAH MASUK KELAS! WAKAKAKAKAKA!"

Sung Jong ngakak setengah mati, "ITU PELEM HORROR BUAT GUWE BEGOK!"

Dari kerumunan penonton terdengar suara pak Sung Gyu.

"SUNG JONG! HABIS INI GW ADA TUGAS BUAT LOE!".

'Syit', batin Sung Jong.

"Kalo quote terngenes sepanjang masa?"

"DARI BUSAN KE KOREA 1 KM, DARI KOREA KE BUSAN 1 KM. DARI JAKARTA KE MALAYSIA 2 JAM, DARI MALAYSIA KE JAKARTA JUGA 2 JAM. SENIN SAMPE MINGGU 7 HARI, TAPI MINGGU AMPE SENEN 1 HARI DOANG, KAMFREEETT!"

Kemudian penonton berteriak.

'TEGAKKAN KEADILAN!'

'MULAI SEKARANG SEMINGGU SEKOLAH SEMINGGU LIBUR!'

Dan laen-laen.

"Sekarang ada yang lebih murah dari geri cokrotos!", Min Hyuk tereak

"Apa tuh?"

"PAHA CEWE! LU LIAT AJA DIMENONG-MENONG PASTI ADA HOTPANTS!"

Kemudian Min Hyuk digebukin manusia sepanggung termasuk Ha Won.

"MANUSIA MESUM!"

"Masbuloh?! Namanya fesyen!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okeh, kerja bagus kawan!", Sung Jong ngakak bareng yang laen habis manggung.

"Wey, rencana wey!", Ha Won ngingetin

"Naek Van lu sekarang, Won?", tanya si Luna.

"Iyalah! Kapan lagi, neng! -_-"

"Yang ngendarain siapa?", So Hyun yang nanya. Ha Won nyengir, "Tunggu aja, bentar, gw panggil dulu abang-abang gw yang laen.."

Ga lama kemudian...

"Ciyusan bang Chan Yeol lu yang ngendarain?", tanya Kwang Min wanti-wanti. Senyumnya Chan Yeol bukannya bikin tenang malah bikin makin nyeremin. Yah, jadi kayak psikopat gitu #digeber. "Tenang aja, gw udah pengalaman. Naek sepeda aja bisa kok ampe mereka semua terbang-terbang", Chan Yeol ngakak.

"Ih, itukah sepeda bang! Udah punya SIM?", Kali ini Sung Jong yang nanya.

"Belom"

"Udah ah! Banyak bacot! Cepetan berangkat aja!", Chen ngegaplok jok belakang.

Kalo diitung-itung emang ga muat semua anak sekelas masuk Van. Jadi ada beberapa juga yang naek di atasnya. Termasuk si Min Hyuk, dan D.O

"Bang, plis. Jangan cengo, serem sumpah!", Min Hyuk bisik-bisik ke D.O

"Nanti aja, lu bakal tau kenapa ni Van belom jalan aja udah nyeremin."

"Okeh! Yang di atas pegangan ya!", Chan Yeol teriak.

**NGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNGGGG!**

****"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

"TUH KAN GW BILANG APA, HYUK!", D.O ngejerit ke Min Hyuk yang mukanya udah luar biasa blangsak kena terpa angin kencang. Ya iyalah! Ada polisi tidur dikit aja ni mobil langsung terbang saking kencengnya. "INI LEBIH KEREN DARI ROLLER COASTER, BANG!". "YA EMANG!".

Sementara yang di dalem mabok semua.

Kecuali Ha Won dan sodaranya soalnya udah kebiasaan ama Chan Yeol yang suka ngendarain ugal-ugalan. Kalo aja ada si Kris, masih lebih mending.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, gw dapet pesen dari bapak gw, katanya di jalan deket sini ada satu Van ngendarain ugal-ugalan!"

"Ciyusan? Tau dari mana?"

"Bapak gw kan polisi di sekitar sini.."

Luhan yang dengerin perbincangan anak sekelasnya tepok jidat, 'Pasti Chan Yeol yang pegang setir, mampus'.

"Anjrit! Apa-apaan itu!"

CIEEETTT!

Luhan samar-samar bisa denger suara mobil nge-drift dan dia langsung buru-buru buka jendela.

"MASYA ALLOH! ADEK GW!".

"Hah?! Adek lu, Han?"

"Pantesan muka yang nyetir familiar gituhh".

Luhan langsung ngacir keluar, beruntung ini istirahat. "Cho Rong! Ente dimana?".

"Disini, Han! Gw juga lagi otewe keluar, gw liat ada Van di depan", Cho Rong ternyata tepat di belakang Luhan.

Luhan langsung gandeng Cho Rong, "Rong, gw sebenernya juga mau tampil bareng mereka, lu nonton ya!".

"Hah?!".

"Ya ayo, cepetan keluar bareng!", Luhan nyengir.

Sesampainya mereka berdua keluar..

"Anjir, itu abang lu, Won? Ganteng bener!", So Hyun tereak ke Ha Won. "Mau pacarin? Sayangnya itu pacarnya, beroh!", Ha Won nunjuk si Cho Rong, sementara So Hyun kecewa.

"OKEH! INI PERTUNJUKKAN TERAKHIR GW BUAT CHO RONG UNTUK SEMINGGU KEDEPAN GUYS. VIDEO-IN BOLEH, MASUKIN KE YUTUP APA LAGI! CEKIDOOOT!", Luhan tereak pake toa yang entah dia dapet dari mana. Cho Rong langsung mangap. Luhan tiba-tiba buka kemejanya sekaligus ama celana jins. Ternyata inilah alesan Luhan keliatan rada gendut dan keringetan mulu.

Dia pake Jas di balik kemejanya itu.

(BAYANGIN JAS-NYA ITU KAYAK DIPAKE DI MV INFINITE MAN IN LOVE, TERSERAH YANG MANA AJEH XD)

"MUSIC CUE!"

Backsound: INFINITE- Man In Love #asekk

Luhan udah nari-nari sementara Cho Rong ngakak. Yang laennya? Cuma keprok-keprok tangan.

Yang nonton langsung video-in sambil nyorakin HanRong couple.

_Dasin eobteon sarang norae heungeul georigo~ melo deurama modeunge yagi gatgo~_

Sung Jong langsung ikutan ke depan aja nari-nari, "Sori bang, gw juga demen ama ni lagu, huehehehe~"

"Iyeh, gak apa-apa mah! Ikutan aja, lebih seru!".

Cho Rong yang awalnya senyum tiba-tiba langsung nangis aja, mengingat itu pertunjukkan terakhir Luhan buat dia sampe seminggu kedepan (yaelah, seminggu doang ini #plak). Apalagi liriknya itu, oh so sweet banget.

"Sial... Gw CINTA BANGET AMA LU, HAN!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara nari-narinya Luhan udah selesai, Cho Rong maen peluk aja sampe nangis meraung-raung. Bikin yang nonton terharu.

"Janji kan lu balik habis seminggu?"

"Janji, Rong.."

"Kalo lu kecelakaan di pesawat gimana?"

'Anying -_-', batin Luhan. "Ga bakal. Gw jamin itu... Tuhan pasti punya rencana buat kita, Rong.." #aseeek

"Serius?"

"Iya... Beneran kok...".

Dan akhirnya mereka kisseu lagi diiringi tepuk tangan keras dari yang nonton. Saking kerasnya ampe ada yang tangannya putus kemudian dilarikan ke UGD -_- Okeh, ini mimpi banget.

Ha Won ama yang laen main buka petasan ama conffeti aja.

"Gw bisa bikin yang lebih soswit dari ini!", Min Hyuk teriak geje

"Iya, tau -_-", Ha Won nyikut si Min Hyuk gara-gara mengganggu suasana romantis antara HanRong couple.

Yang nonton mangap semua dan Ha Won jamin mereka semua pengen punya pacar #dikepret

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 8 malemnya...

"Luhan...", Cho Rong nyamperin Luhan yang udah mau masuk pesawat ama Se Hun.

"Napa Rong? Gw janji bakal balik kok, tenang aja. Kalo pulsa sono ga mahal, gw pasti SMS lu deh..."

"Bukan, bukan itu..."

"Jadi?"

"Nyampe sana awas lu kalo ngeliatin cewek lain. Se Hun, lapor ya ama teteh. Okeh? Ntar gw balik ama Henry tau rasa lu", Cho Rong nangis sambil senyum, habis itu dipeyuk ama Luhan

"Selamat tinggal, Cho Rong."

Cho Rong ngucek mata, "Gw ga mau bilang selamat tinggal, Han. Soalnya kita bakal ketemu lagi, jadi... Sampai Jumpa..."

"Iya, Rong. Pas gw balik nanti lu mau oleh-oleh apa?"

"Oleh-olehnya... Lu pulang dengan selamat, janji?"

"Janji! Bye, Cho Rong!"

"Bye, Han! Kiss bye dulu!"

Kemudian pipi Luhan dicium.

Cho Rong ngeliat pesawat Luhan yang udah terbang dengan air mata yang masih kesisa, "Awas lu kalo ga pulang... Tak kepret ya, Han?", dia bergumam sendiri

* * *

**TBC**

**Sumpah HanRong couple bikin authornya sendiri deg-degan , wokokokok~**

**Okeh, author bales dlo ripiw-ripiwnya~**

**Guest:** Yang maneh yang susah dimengerti? :D

**Daesy05: **Hokcay alias Olohok bari ngacay itu artinya bengong sambil ngiler :D

**Tania3424:** Somplak itu aset sayah B-) Muehehehe~

**Sekian dan terima kasih**

**Dari Author 10% kece 90% somplak**


	23. Keadaan HunHan di Amerika

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

(Di amrik, jam 8 pagi)

"Lay lay lay lay lay lay~ Panggil Luhan si ganteng~ Luhan jarang mandi tapi dicinta Cho Rong~', Luhan nyanyi sendiri di rumah ortunya sambil maen-maen rubik.

Sebenernya sejak ketemu Cho Rong, Rubik itu dibiarin tergeletak di mejanya aja ampe berdebu. Sekarang malah jadi pelarian tuh, ketauan.

Kalo aja tu Rubik bisa ngemeng pasti dia udah tereak, "GA ADA CHO RONG AJA GW DIJADIIN PELARIAN! SOMFRETS!".

"Bang Luhan, ngaku lu jarang mandi, jorok!", Se Hun pasang muka jijay. Luhan ngakak, "Lha daripada gw boong. Kalo gw bilang gw rajin mandi kan pitnah tuh :v Udah, buru mandi gih!".

Se Hun monyong-monyong, "Iye-iye aja dah bang!".

Emak dan papah mereka bakal pulang jam 6 sore, jadi mereka maen-maen aja di rumah sambil nunggu ortu pulang. Mentang-mentang udah tau password-nya tuh #pletak.

"Oh iye, gw mesti SMS si Cho Rong...", Luhan langsung ngetik di hapenya

_'Hai, bebeb ^^ Baru nyampe di amrik nih!'_

__"Heuh, habis itu mau ngapain yak?", Luhan ngemeng sendiri. Mau main rubik ga bisa, udah tamat(?), mau ngemil ga bisa, udah kenyang makan makanan pesawat, mau guling-guling ga bisa soalnya itu ga bakal ngilangin bosen dia -_-, mau tidur juga ga bisa soalnya takut rumah dimasukin orang asing. Gila aja kalo Se Hun keluar bugil-bugil buat ngecek.

Kalo orang asingnya cewek sih gapapa, bisa pingsan tu cewek saking seksoynya bodi Se Hun -_- Tapi kalo pedofil, sepaket ama hombreng? Ga cuma Se Hun, Luhan ikutan diculik saking imutnya #digeber

Pada akhirnya Luhan ngunci pintu dan tidur sebentar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Korea... Waktu yang sama.

(Korea jam 8 malem)

"Sudahlah teh... Jangan nangis mulu ah!", Ha Won lagi telponan ama si Cho Rong, dari kemaren nelpon dia mulu karena mau curcol. Sebenernya ga setiap kali nelpon sih, Cho Rong SMS dulu, banyak pula. Karena itu Ha Won balesnya rada pendek mentang-mentang pake Esia yang bayarnya sesuai karakter -_- Tapi apa daya Cho Rong malah mau nelpon. Kesannya kayak ga mau Ha Won hemat pulsa, kan sialan banget.

"Teteh kan kangen ama Luhaan... Hikss...", Cho Rong nangis tersedu-sedu sementara Ha Won cuma bisa natep layar Hape-nya dengan pandangan miris. Padahal ga ada muka si Cho Rong disono -_-

Dalam hati si Ha Won berteriak, 'Bang Luhan sialan! Bukannya nyampe sono langsung SMS! Heuh! Disono jam 8 pagi kan?!'.

"Bentar ya, Won. Teteh dapet SMS... Dari LUHAAAAANN! KYAAAA~!".

Ha Won langsung pencet loud speaker. Bisa pengang kupingnya denger jeritan Cho Rong. Dalam hati dia juga ngerasa lega, si Cho Rong ga usah sampe mewek berkelanjutan. Bisa-bisa Ha Won malah jadi pingsan berkelanjutan(?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Udah kelar mandi nih gw! Cepet mandi, gih!", Se Hun nyabet Luhan pake handuknya, nyuruh Luhan bangun kemudian langsung ke kamar mandi. "Iye ah! Pake nyabet aja lu.", Luhan langsung ngacir kedalem. Sementara Se Hun udah langsung ngacak-ngacak kopernya, ngambil keripik Lays.

Sebenernya Se Hun rada nyesel beli ini. Soalnya kemasannya gembrot, tapi isinya angin doang -_- Sama kayak abangnya, Lay tuh. Bodi dan muka macho tapi otaknya dikit #dikepret. Se Hun awalnya takut beli ini soalnya nanti yang ada dia makanin anginnya kemudian masuk angin tapi kemudian dia menyadari itu hanya rekayasa author semata -_-

Seisi rumah hening. Hanya terdengar suara air di kamar mandi dan suara Se Hun makan kripik Lays sampe megap-megap. Karena bosen, pada akhirnya Se Hun memutuskan untuk nelpon Suzy aja. Moga-moga aja dia lagi istirahat di sekolahnya.

"Helloh~ Bebeb Suzy! Iya nih, baru nyampe, hehehe~ Syukur dah lagi istirahat!", Se Hun senyum sendiri.

Pip... Pip... Pip...

Se Hun langsung nelirik ke pintunya, ada yang mencet-mencetin kode.

'Ga, ga mungkin emak ama papah. Mereka pulangnya jam 6 sore!', batin Se Hun rada takut.

Teeeett! -Suara kalo kodenya salah-

'Syit'

Pip...Pip...Pip...

Teeett!

"Suzy! Gw ada urusan bentar, nanti gw mampir ke rumah dulu ya! Okeh, gapapa kan? Bye~!", Se Hun langsung ngacir ke depan pintu. Menghimpun tenaga saat jantungnya udah dag-dig-dug ga karuan. Dia langsung komat-kamit ngafalin kalimat yang dulu di Korea dia afalin. Kemudian ngebuka pintu kenceng-kenceng

"HEY! HWAK MUREO!".

Eh, salah ding! Kenapa malah ringtone hape Author yang nyala? -_- Okeh, ini yang bener!

"HEY! HU AR YUHH?!".

Doeeeng!

Dasar Se Hun, mau ngemeng Who are you aja susah bener -_-

"AAAH~ SE HUN! KAMU MAKIN TINGGI YAH!".

Oalah, ternyata emak ama papah.

"Mak! Gimana caranya lu ke sini jam 8-an? Pagi-pagi pula!", Se Hun bingung. Emak monyong, "Kamu ga suka kita ke sini?! Dasar maling kutang! Eh, malin kundang!". Se Hun bingung, "Yeh~ Mah! Se Hun kan nanya -_-".

"Ya kita mohon-mohon ama mister Jones, bos kita buat dapet cuti 1 minggu. Cadel kamu ilang, nak?"

Namanya emang Mister John James Jones (buset, J semua). Bos yang kerja di kantor emak ama papah.

"Iyeh~ Ini tuntutan author. Katanya sih males pake TH ama L mulu tiap gw ngomong :v Bang Luhan lagi mandi, masuk ajaa!".

"Katanya bang Luhan punya cewek, namanya Cho Rong kan?", tanya emak. "Iyah, liat aja di wallpaper hape-nya. Cakep kok, baik, polos, alim, pinter lagi!", Se Hun ngemeng.

Entah gimana dua manusia (emak dan papah) yang bertolak angin, eh, bertolak belakang ini bisa nikah dan menghasilkan 13 anak keceh badai.

Emak suka ribut sendiri, sementara papah woles sendiri(?).

Dahulu kala, keluarga mereka hancur kayak Hidayah, karena Ha Won ngira emak ama papah ga mau punya anak perempuan, karena itulah dia jadi tomboy sejati saat itu. Tiap malem, jam 7-an pasti 12 abangnya bisa nonton telenovela gratis tentang pertengkaran ortu anak -_- Tapi untung sekarang Ha Won ngerti kalo ortunya sayang ama dia apa adanya #asek~

_Aku yang dulu, bukanlah yang sekarang~_

_Dulu ku tomboy sekarang ku feminim #Pret_

_Dulu dulu dulu pake celana, sekarang, ku pake Cardigan~ #Pret_

Jeh, malah lagu ini yang keluar. Lanjot dolo~!

Emak heboh ngeliat foto Cho Rong, "ASTOGEH! CANTIKNYO~!"

"Emang, ga kayak Ha Won kan? Wakakakak~!", Se Hun ngakak

"Mak! DON'T TOUCH MY HANDPHONE!", Luhan tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar mandi cuman pake handuk, ngambil hape dari emaknya. "OMAIGAT! SEJAK KAPAN ANAK KITA SEKSOY GINI! ADA PAPAN GILESNYA PULA! GA USAH PAKE MESIN CUCI LAGI!",Emak noel-noel perut Luhan -_-

Adanya orang seneng punya mesin cuci, ini seneng punya papan gilesan -_-

"Anying, ini sispek!"

"Ha? Pempek?!"

"Istigfar -_-", Luhan tepok jidat, kemudian pasang password ke hapenya, balik ke kamar mandi buat ganti baju. "Hiks, anak kita punya gen-nya Song Joong Ki, Si Won, Lee Jong Suk de el el! Sama-sama ganteng dan seksoy!", Emak ngikik sendiri. "Berarti aku salah satunya dong? :3", papah mendadak genit kemudian ditabok emak.

"MIMPI!"

Jleb -_-

Setelah mereka semua siap-siap, mereka langsung otewe ke Disney Land -_- Entah si emak ama papah kok bisa baru pulang kerja rela naek mobil buat ke Disney Land. Padahal HunHan udah nyuruh mereka istirahat dulu aja.

Emang dasar.

Tua bangke namun berdarah muda #eaak

Sesampainya di Disney Land, HunHan dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang lumayan serem di depannya- Roller Coaster

"Mak, kita berdua naek ini?", Se Hun nunjuk. "Iyelah! Sia-sia kalo nggak! Lu kate duit jatoh dari langit?", Kata emak nyantai bener. HunHan nelen ludah. "Jadi cowok, jangan telen ludah mulu! Keluarin lagi!", papah dengan somplaknya teriak -_-

HunHan tepok jidat. Kemudian pandangan Luhan tertuju pada seorang announcer bule dan beberapa kru TV, pasti mau wawancara orang ituh. Luhan buru-buru menjauh, 'Wanjir, gw terlalu kece! Ntar kena spot ama mereka!', dia kepedean -_-

"Eh, tapi gw ada ide..", Luhan bergumam

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di Korea, jam 9 malem)

"Si Luhan ngapain aja ya di amrik?", Tanya Cho Rong pada dirinya sendiri sambil minum coklat panas, kemudian nyalain TV. Dia langsung nge-klik-nge-klik channel sampe ke amerika punya. "Disney land?", Cho Rong ngemeng sendiri.

"Okay. We have someone to ask here, a tourist from Korea!" (Kita punya orang untuk ditanya-tanya, turis dari Korea!)

Mata Cho Rong langsung ke layar TV pas denger kata Korea.

"WANJRIT! LUHAN!", Cho Rong kaget setengah mati, ngeliat Luhan diwawancarain. Spot jantung. Deg-degan, namun hepi.

"Eh... Mau ngomong apa ya gw? Oh iya! Woy! Cho Rong! Lu nonton ga? Pacar lu baik-baik aja disini, so ga usah khawatir, okeh? Gw cinta eluh, Rong!", Luhan kasih heart sign terus kiss bye.

Cho Rong ngakak, terharu, dan juga sedih, untuk sementara ga bisa ngeliat senyum cute-nya secara langsung. Cho Rong bisa ngeliat Se Hun nyempil, sambil ngasih peace-sign.

"Gw juga, Han!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gilek, greget banget lu bang! Malah video-message pas diwawancara! Wkwkakaka~", Se Hun ngegodain Luhan pas mereka antri mau naek Roller Coaster. "Ya dong! Kata Tao, ga greget itu ga seru", Luhan melet. Setelah itu mereka naek.

"Bihun..."

"Bakmi? Eh, Napa bang?"

"Gw jadi keingetan Final Destination..."

"Sialan lu bang! Gw jadi takut bego. Jangan sampe aja ada orang yang dapet penglihatan"

Luhan ngakak.

"Mom! What if this roller coaster broke and we all die?" (mak, gimana kalo roller coasternya rusak dan kita semua mati?), ada anak kecil ngemeng.

"No, honey! We won't!" (Gak, sayang! Ga bakal!), emaknya nenangin.

HunHan gemeteran. "Itu termasuk penglihatan bukan?", tanya Se Hun dengan bloonnya. "Gatau sih... AAAAAAAAA!".

Tiba-tiba menanjak.

"Plis! Jangan ampe matiii! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA~!"

Turunan tajam...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Putaran 360 derajat...

"CHO RONG! AI LAF YU BEBEB!"

"SUZY! GW BELOM MAMPIR KE RUMAH LU!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING WITH BOTH OF THESE BRAT?!"(Kesambet apa ni 2 bocah?!), bule di belakang mereka ikutan tereak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anjrit! Dahsyaaat!", HunHan lemes setengah mati.

"Jeh! Gitu aja kok takut, hueheheheh~", papah ngakak, "Habis itu masuk rumah hantu yeh! Katanya ini versi the conjuring(?)".

"HAH?! NOOOO~!".

Kemudian dua-duanya diseret masuk.

Gila.

Baru masuk aja bulu kuduk mereka udah merinding gara-gara musik yang antara aneh, gaje namun serem. "Anjir, serem!", Luhan ngegumam, sementara Se Hun ngeluarin sesuatu. "Nih bang..."

"Baygon rasa jeruk? Buat apa?"

"Kalo takut, minum aja"

BLETAK

"Semprul! Rest in peace langsung!".

Se Hun jamin sekarang kepalanya ada telor -_-

"Bang..."

"Yeh?"

"Gimana kalo kita nari-nari geje supaya ga ketakutan?"

"Boleh banget!", Luhan langsung ngambil keluar hapenya, plus speaker portable yang tinggal colok, kemudian nyalain musiknya dengan volume full.

_Tiap malam~ Abang ga pulang-pulang~_

_Tiap malam~ Sukanya keluyuraaan~_

"Aseek! Digoyaaang~!", Se Hun udah nari ngebor sumur, Luhan goyang gayung, entah gayungnya dapet dari mana. Setan-setan disono pun ikut bergoyang -_-

_OPPA SUBUR STYLE~!_

"OH YEAAH~! EEEEHHH~~ SEXY SUBUR! BUR BUR BUR BUR~ OPPA SUBUR STYLE!", Luhan nyanyi-nyanyi geje. Sementara Se Hun malah harlem shake ama setan laennya. Bahkan bule-bule yang masuk pun ikut bergoyang. Emejing!

"HEEYY~~ HWAK MUREOO!", HunHan nari bareng setelah lagu favorit mereka nongol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bang, kenapa ya gw ngerasa bumi gonjang ganjing?", tanya Kai geje sama si Kris. "Mana gw tau? Buru tidur gih! Besok awas aja kalo telat", Kris ngusir Kai dengan kejem. Sementara si Kai garuk-garuk kepala, "Gw ngerasa si Se Hun ama bang Luhan lagi gila-gilaan?".

BINGO!

"Tau ah~ Mending nonton tipi dulu", Kai langsung ngacir nyalain tipi.

Jeng jeng jeng jeng~~

_BREAKING NEWS. 2 TOURISTS MADE WHOLE HAUNTED HOUSE DANCED! (Breaking news. 2 orang turis membuat satu rumah hantu menari!)_

__"KAMFREEEETT! ITUKAN SE HUN AMA BANG LUHAN!", Kai ngejerit heboh sambil nunjuk tipi.

Emang bener.

Kamera itu lagi nyorot HunHan yang lagi nari-nari Harlem shake ama setan-setan yang harusnya kerja untuk nakut-nakutin orang. Dan bule-bule yang masuk pun ikut menari.

Sontak seluruh isi rumah ngacir ke ruang tamu, teriak-teriak plus ngakak pas liat aksi HunHan yang heboh dan ga sia-sia untuk ditonton.

"Yow~ Abang-abang ku dan adekku Ha Won tercintah~ Pada nonton ga?!", Se Hun tiba-tiba nge-rap sambil ngeliat ke kamera. Mereka ngakak lagi.

"Wanjrit!", Ha Won ampe jatoh dari sofa.

"Anjrit, Se Hun. Lu malah nge-rap lagi!", Luhan ngakak.

Semuanya lega, seenggaknya mereka ga usah lagi khawatirin Luhan mewek di amrik sono gara-gara kangen ama Cho Rong. Dua-duanya aja asik-asikan tanpa mereka.

"WEY! KALO ADA SIARAN ULANG JANGAN LUPA NONTON YA! GW UDAH KASIH VIDEO MESSAGE BUAT MY BEBEB CHO RONG!", Luhan tereak sebelum menjauhi kamera.

"Jancok! Video message juga!", Lay ngakak, "Video message itu apa?".

"Somplak -_-", Baek Hyun tepok jidat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Di amrik, jam 3 siang)

"Suzy~!"

Se Hun langsung nerobos pintu rumah Suzy sesampainya mereka disana. "AAAAH~ BEBEB!", Suzy langsung peluk-peluk aja. "Baru pulang sekolah ya, Zy? Masih pake seragam, hih!", Se Hun ngeliatin Suzy dari atas ampe bawah. "Iyah, hahaha~ Pulangnya juga ngebut sih! Kangen soalnya. Eh, bang Luhan juga ada!", Suzy senyam-senyum. Luhan nyengir, "Tiap kali kesini mah selalu bareng Se Hun, huehehehe~".

"Okeh, duduk aja dulu. Suzy udah siapin teh, tuh! Minum aja", Suzy langsung ngacir ke kamarnya, ganti baju dulu. "Anak baik, hiks...", Luhan langsung minum tehnya.

CROOOOTTT!

"ANJRIT! PANASH, BANG!", Se Hun ngejerit karena Luhan tiba-tiba nyemburin teh dimulutnya ke muka dia. "SIALAN! GW LUPA TIUP!", Luhan emosi sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian Suzy keluar dari kamarnya. Se Hun terbengong sejenak, pengen nampar dirinya sendiri karena dia ngeliat Suzy...

Pake dress...

"Kenapa bengong, Hun?", Suzy langsung duduk di depannya. Padahal kenyataannya Suzy cuman make T-shirt biasa ama celana pendek batik(?) aja. "Nggak, lu cakep banget, Zy".

"Gombal!", Suzy ngakak malu-malu, gimana nggak? Ada Luhan disono. Jangan dipikir bisa seenaknya skinship ato semacem gituan. Malu tauk. Lagian Luhannya juga woles sih, udah terbiasa ngeliat Se Hun gombal gembel ama pacarnya itu, kadang bisa tiba-tiba maen cium aja. Se Hun juga biasa aja, cumanya aja si Suzy malu-malu.

Nah, kalo mereka udah mulai cium-cium ini, Luhan langsung ngeliatin Se Hun dengan pandangan 'Wah~ Tidak baik ini.. Gw laporin ama Kris bisa mati lu diocehin'. Kemudian Se Hun bakal ngejawab telepati Luhan, 'Bang, plis jangan -_-'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAMPRETOOOOSS! BANG! NGAPAIN LU VIDEO-IN GW LOPE-LOPE-AN AMA SUZY TRUS LU KIRIM KE ABANG-ABANG?!", Se Hun tereak frustasi saat otewe pulang.

"Lha siapa suruh lu maen meluk Suzy dari belakang, nyium kepala, habis itu ngikutin dia kemana-mana! Ampe si Kris nonton mampus lu, bruakakakakakak!", Luhan ngakak setengah mampus. Sekarang hape Se Hun udah penuh dari SMS abang-abang dan Ha Won. Kita cek dahulu

Xiumin: Wanjir! Adek gw udah gedek! Syukur si Kris belom nonton, wakakaka! (Se Hun: Iya iya aja gw -_-)

Lay: Beh! Dasar bocah! Kencing belom lurus(?) aja udah begitu-begitu, hih :p (Se Hun: Lu udah pernah liat gw kencing, bang?)

Chen: Hueheheheheheh~ Ih, si bihun kecil-kecil udah nyipok-nyipok :3 (Se Hun: Sumpah, kayak alay banget lu bang -_-)

Tao: Anjrit, tiba-tiba gw dapet ilham lakuin ini ke Eun Ji. Ampe dia malah nabok gw tak kepret loe! (Se Hun: Yang napsu(?) kan elo bang! -_-)

Kris: Pulang nanti lu urusannya ama gw, bihun. Masih kecil berani amat lu begitu-an. (Se Hun: Ampun bang ;A;)

Su Ho: Bang Kris udah nonton tuh, hayoloh~ :P sabar ya nak, hidup itu susah (Se Hun: Tau ah!)

Baek Hyun: Wih~ Cakep amet cewek lu, bihun! *salah fokus*. Siap-siap ya 6 hari lagi :p If You Know What I Mean. Dihajar ama Kris. (Se Hun: Kampret -_-)

Chan Yeol: Kampreto! Waakkakakakak! (Se Hun: Cuma bisa ngakak doang kan? AHAHAHA -_-)

D.O: Jangan ampe aja lu jadi Bihun bebek pulang nanti, okeh? (Se Hun: Plis, bang! Jangan masak gw!)

Kai: Se Hun jago euy! WAKAKAKAK! Apa gw harus tulis banner 'Turut berduka cita' pas lo pulang nanti? (Se Hun: Sialan -_-)

Ha Won: Awas ada bang Kris! Wuokokokoko XD (Se Hun: Iyeh! Doain aja gw mati sebelum balik kesono!).

Luhan ngakak habis-habisan pas Se Hun dengan sewotnya balesin SMS laknat itu satu-satu.

* * *

**TBC**

**Bagaimanakah nasib Se Hun nantinya?**

**moga-moga aja ga jadi bihun bebek beneran.**

**Sebenernya Author udah ngetik ni chapter ampe 2 kali, apa daya kepencet Back mulu, kan sialan -_- Akhirnya hari inilah baru bisa kelarnya.**


	24. Rahasia si Kris dan masa kecil Se Hun

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

"Woy, bang Bihun!"

"Yeh, nape Won? Tumben banget mau Skype-an ama gw", Jawab Se Hun sambil ngupil. Lagi Skype-an ama Ha Won. Baru jam 7 pagi-an di hari kedua mereka di amrik, Ha Won udah nge-SMS dia buat buka Skype. Yah, di Korea lagi sekitar jam 7 malem gituh (anggep aja gitu, soalnya author ga tau bener apa kagak :p). "Sebenernya bukan mau Skype-an sih. Bang Kris mau ceramah soalnya..."

Pik!

Kemudian di End-call -_-

_'KAMPRETOS!'_

Akhirnya Ha Won ngoceh di Chat. Se Hun abaikan semua chat-nya sampe tu laptop bermerek 'Duren' bunyi mulu. Kalo Apple sudah mainstream. Setelah menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan mengupil dan garuk-garuk pantat -_-, dia dikejutkan dengan suatu call invitation

Mampusnya...

Itu dari Kris...

MPOSSS!

MPOOOSSS! #Pletak.

Se Hun langsung accept aja, daripada nanti di rumah dapet bonus ocehan 2 kali lipat, dan begonya dia malah pencet 'Accept with Video' dan berakhir menepok jidat karena terpaksa harus ngeliat muka serem-nya Kris.

'Astaga, gw dosa apa di kehidupan sebelumnya? -_-'

"Heh, bihun. Gw denger dari si Ha Won lu langsung matiin call-nya pas denger gw mau ngomel?".

Se Hun bergidik ngeri.

'Boong ga ya?'

'Kalo ga boong bisa diocehin'

'Tapi kalo boong diocehin juga -_-'

'Trus gw harus ngapain?'

'Udah, udah, bihun! Anak jujur disayang emak dan papah!'

'Tapi gw lebih milih disayang Suzy' #durhaka

'Oh Tuhan! Jangan sampe Andi Lau datang! ANtara DIlema dan gaLAU!'.

Se Hun malah bertengkar ama batinnya sendiri. Kalo bertengkarnya ama Kris kan susah, berat sebelah, tinggi sebelah juga #Pletak.

"JAWAB GW, BIHUN!".

Tiba-tiba Kris tereak, bikin Se Hun hampir jatoh dari ranjang. "Somfrets! Iye-iye aja dah! Gw emang takut diocehin ama lu! Hih!", Se Hun geregetan -_- "Akhirnya jujur juga luh. Nah, gw mau mulai ceramahnya okeh. Awas lu ampe pergi ke toilet, tak kefret lu ampe lu pulang ke sini!". Kris malah ngancem, bikin muka Se Hun jadi jijay-jijay gitu.

"Nah! Lu tau kan kalo lu 4 taun lebih muda dari gw? Menurut gw pacaran itu sehat-sehat aja napa. Pegangan tangan, ga usah sampe Bla..Blaa...Blaa..."

'Itu kan menurut lu, bang -_-', batin Se Hun, keliatannya sih dia ngedengerin, tapi pikirannya kocar-kacir. Pusing denger si Kris nyap-nyap-an kayak ibu-ibu sekomplek ngegosipin pak RT yang dikabarkan nyelingkuhin bininya -_-

Sebenernya Se Hun juga rada bingung, perasaan Kris peduli banget soal kayak begini-beginian, biasanya kalo hal lain dia malah bodo amat, kemudian pasang muka bitch-face yang bikin orang serumah pengen nabok dia #digeber.

'Kapan selesainya ceramah dia?! Ceramah Mamah Dedeh aja ga selama ini, syit!', batin Se Hun mulai celingukan.

"Makanya gw... HOI! JANGAN CELINGUKAN!", Muka Kris mendadak jadi Leonidas, bukan. Leo Nindas -_-

"Yaelah, bang! Celingukan aja gaboleh! Udahlah, lanjut!", Se Hun stress sendiri, pengen bangen ngebangunin Luhan yang masih bobo cantik yang kata si Author di chapter 3 itu sampe ngalahin Dian Sastro, Agnes Monica dan Asmirandah #apaanbanget.

Tapi mau gimana? Jangankan bangunin si Luhan, Celingukan aja ga boleh... Mungkin udah nasib buruknya Se Hun pagi ini, tapi dia hanya bisa manggut-manggut.

'Di balik masalah pasti ada keindahan...' #aseek.

-Satu jam kemudian...-

Se Hun mulai jengah. Sumpah, tahan amat si Kris ceramah 1 jam lebih cuma gara-gara masalah ini tapi giliran disuruh ngasih pendapat buat masalah laen aja ogah bener. Akhirnya setelah menghimpun keberanian sepaket ama tenaga, dia bilang.

"Bang Kris. Perasaan lu peduli banget soal ginian. Jangan bilang lu iri?"

Omongan Kris terhenti...

Suasana hening seketika...

"Se Hun! Emak ama Papah pergi kerja dulu ya!", teriak papah.

Blam...!

Masih hening...

"Woy, bihun..."

Se Hun pengen banget gaplok dirinya sendiri, 'Sialan! Keceplosan juga akhirnya!'.

"Lu tau kalo gw Jones?"

TOWEWEWEEEEEWW!

TERNYATA

OH

TERNYATA

KRIS

ADALAH

JO-

NES!

"WAKAKAKAKAKAK!", Se Hun ngakak guling-guling. Sabodo teuing ntar pulang bakal dihajar ato diapain ama Kris. Yang penting dia sekarang mengetahui fakta yang luar biasa ajep-ajep(?). KRIS, ABANGNYA YANG PALING COOL ITU JONES!

"Diem luh! -_- Dasar gatau diri, padahal gw juga yang bantuin lu ngecengin Suzy! Heuh!", Kris emosi. Ternyata Se Hun juga ngeceng ga dari usahanya sendiri -_- Dibantuin ama Kris. Se Hun garuk-garuk kepala, "Huehehehe~ Kenapa ga cari pacar bang?".

"Males! Masa depan dulu yang dipikirin!"

"Bang, lu udah kuliah -_-"

"TERUS?"

"LU NTAR MAU SUSAH-SUSAH NYARI JODOH LAGI PAS UDAH LULUS?!"

Siiiiiiing...

Hening...

Krik... Krik... Krik...

"Brisik lu, bihun!", Luhan ngigo, ngelempar Se Hun pake bantal.

Kris nunduk, kacian ._.

"Lu tau lah, bihun -_- Gw ngeliatin cewe aja otomatis tu manusia langsung modus-modus ama gw. Emang mata gw sampe ada peletnya, bahkan waktu itu ada jablay yang ngaku-ngaku gw hamilin kemudian gw diinterogasi polisi dan untungnya terbukti kalo dia boong -_- Mati gw kalo sampe macarin cewe, bisa-bisa dia posesif ama gw, kampreet!".

Kris curcol dikit, bikin Se Hun prihatin. Dia baru tau Kris ampe pernah diinterogasi polisi kanya karena jablay.

"Mata lu emang ada peletnya, bang. Waktu gw ngeliat elu pertama kali aja gw kira lu anak tetangga(?) kemudian gw langsung modus deketin lu, bang!"

"Dasar hombreng -_- Sadar kelamin(?) woy"

"Dan sayangnya(?) lu ternyata abang gw..."

"Sialan -_- Untung aja gw abang lu, jiji bego dimodusin ama lu! Hueekk! Bukannya kopel lu itu si Bambi? Masih molor kah dia?"

"Tuh tau :v Emang masih tidur dia. Entah kapan bangunnya".

"Ga bakal bangun selamanya!"

"Jancuok! -_-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, Won! Gw denger ada peramal keliling disini? Mau ke sono ga?", Eun ji ngemeng ke Ha Won pas sekolah keesokan harinya.

"Peramal keliling? Hari gini masih percaya gituan, mending gw samperin tukang jahit keliling, mah!", kata Luna. "Sosoan ah lu! Bukannya buku lu di rumah kebanyakan majalah yang ada horoskop-horoskop gituan? :v", Ha Won monyong-monyong kemudian congornya ditabok Luna. "Diem luh, kamfreet! -_- Tau ah, gw ikut-ikut aja. Bukan dukun yang penting".

"Cis!", Eun Ji nyibir, "Katanya ramalnya gratis pula :O".

"Ciyusan?", Ha Won makin tertarik. Emang dasar anak matre, sih.

Sepulang sekolahnya..

"Bang, Gw ama bespren gw pergi dulu ke lain tempat, pulang duluan aja, gih!", Ha Won malah ngusir abang-abangnya. "Mau kemana lu emang?", tanya D.O, "Ampe diculik awas lu". "Cih, kayak ada aja yang mau nyulik dia", Kai nyibir kemudian digaplok sendal yang entah dia dapet dari mane.

"Tau ah! Bye~!", akhirnya Ha Won jalan pergi bareng besprennya.

Setibanya mereka didalem peramal keliling itu, mereka ngeliat seorang manusia yang matanya luar binasa item (berkat eye shadow), dan pake jubah item pula. "Wess, itu eye shadow merek apa, bang?", Ha Won nyeletuk, bikin Eun Ji ngejitak dia.

"Merek Etude House. Udah duduk aja gih! Betewe nama gw Seung Ri. Mau diramal apeh lu pada, gratis kok".

"Jodoh", Eun Ji nyeletuk kemudian dikepret Luna. Tapi sayangnya Luna diabaikan, dan jadinya mereka bertiga diramal jodohnya -_-

Ramalannya Ha Won ama Eun Ji sih okeh-okeh ajalah, semuanya mendadak dag-dig-dug saat Luna diramal...

Katanya sih gini:

Lagi bingung, galau, plus stress. Karena orang 'itu' lagi ga ada kabarnya.

Kemudian Ha Won dan Eun Ji cengo, ga gitu ngerti maksudnya apa. Sementara Luna udah ngerti. Peramal itu tau kalo pacarnya, si Jong Hyun ga ada kabarnya sejak 2 minggu lalu dan itu bikin dia stress habis-habisan.

Luna cuma ngangguk, kemudian mereka bertiga jalan keluar.

"Weh, Aluna, lu ngerti ga maksudnya tu peramal apaan?"

Luna diem doang, "Nggal", dia boong.

"Ciyusan ah? Katanya sih orang itu ga ada kabar. Jangan-jangan..."

Luna nelen ludah...

"LU PUNYA PACAR TAPI GA DIKABARIN BERHARI-HARI!", Teriak Ha Won.

JENG JENG JENG JENG~

"Sebenernya ga cuma berhari-hari sih... Berminggu-minggu..."

Semua cengo.

"Kamfret! Dimana rumah pacar lu?! Biar gw grebek!", Eun Ji emosi sendiri. "Udah lah, Ji! -_- Gw udah nganggep, artinya dia PUTUS ama gw...", Luna nampak sedih #kacian. Kedua besprennya ga tega.

"Ga, Lun! Pokoknye kita harus nyelesaiin masalah ini!"

"Ga usah, Won! Beneran!"

"GA!"

"GA!"

"GAA!"

"GAA!"

"APASIH GA GA MULU! POKOKNYE KITA URUSIN MASALAH INI! TITIK!", Eun Ji makin emosi, "Plis Lun! Dari pada nantinya lu canggung ama dia!". Luna bingung sendiri...

"O-okelah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bang Luhaann! Makan nyok! Laper!", Se Hun narik-narik Luhan, disini udah jam 3 subuh tapi tetep aja Se Hun laper entah apa aja yang dia makan -_- Padahal emak udah masakin menu spesial berhubung anaknya dateng, eh, masih laper aja dia. "Sialan, bukannya tadi lu udah makan steak sampe 3 potong? -_- Itu perut apa tong sampah?", Ujar Luhan yang dari tadi ga bisa tidur gara-gara diocehin Se Hun yang lagi laper, "Cih, bobo cantik gw terganggu".

"Yaudahlah, gw cari snack dulu di kulkas! Hhh... moga-moga masih ada", Se Hun ngacir ke dapur, ngebuka kulkas kenceng-kenceng -_- Soalnya kalo pelan-pelan ntar dikira maling makanan #eh.

"Wow...", Se Hun bergumam...

"Ga ada apa-apa!"

GUBRAK!

Jiah! Dikiranya ada banyak snack sampe lu nge-'wow' gitu, kamfrets -_- Pada akhirnya bocah ngenes itu kembali dengan perut yang masih aja kelaperan #ngenes.

"Bang..."

"Yeh?"

"Masakin gw pop mie! Lu bawa kan?"

"Masak sendiri yey! Ambil gih! Tapi yang rasa baso sapi jangan, itu paporit gw!"

"Sekarepmu lah! Yaudin!", Se Hun ngambil pop mie yang ada di kopernya Luhan habis itu dia masukin air panas sampe penuh banget. Biar kuahnya jadi banyak gitu. Tapi nasib dia kalo jadinya malah rada tawar -_-

"Enaknyo~ Makan pop mie sendirian, huohohohoh!", Se Hun ngegodain Luhan.

"Sialan!", Se Hun ditimpuk bantal, "Gara-gara lu gw semaleman ga tidur! Puas-puasin noh!", Luhan sewot sendiri, kemudian nyoba tidur. Bodo amat kalo besoknya bangun siang, yang penting ga sekolah ini #pletak

Se Hun nyengir, sengaja nyeruput kenceng-kenceng habis itu kunyahnya mangap-mangap ampe nge-cap nge-cap(?) gitu. Luhan langsung emosi, ngelempar Se Hun pake guling tepat di jidat.

"Wanjir! Untung pop mie-nya gw pegang! Sampe tumpah, ganti lu!"

"Ganti gigi lu peang! Siapa suruh bikin gw makin laper! Somplak! Cepetan habisin tu mie ato lu yang gw habisin!"

"Cis!".

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"Tau ah! SMS bebeb dulu~", Luhan langsung nyalain hape, ngetik SMS mama minta pulsa #pletak. Maksudnya ngetik SMS buat Cho Rong. Se Hun pasang muka aneh sambil ngikutin gaya bicara Luhan habis itu buru-buru makan lagi sebelum difentung Luhan. "Woy, bang!", panggil Se Hun. "Ape?".

"Ntar pergi beli oleh-oleh nyok :v".

"Jam berape dulu?".

"Habis makan ciank :v"

"Okelah!".

"Anjrit, jawabnya pelit bener lu bang!"

"Bodo amat, gw lagi kesel ama lu, syuh syuh(?)!".

Se Hun pundung seketika. Cuma gara-gara ga tidur aja kesel? WATDEPAK? #Dikepret.

Tapi emang Se Hun ga bisa berantem ama yang namanya Luhan, palingan nunggu dia maapin aja, kalo dilawan takut jadi makin ribut, secara Se Hun cinta damai tapi bikin orang kesel mulu -_-

Lagian cuma gara-gara digodain kesel.

Padahal dulu dia yang sering nina-bobo-in Se Hun ampe subuh juga #eaaa #kakakyangbaik

Kemudian besoknya Luhan telat masuk sekolah ._.

Se Hun tiba-tiba nangis keinget masa kecil, air mata plus ingus jatoh ke pop mie #najong.

Masa kecil dimana tiap kali tidur dinina-bobo-in Luhan, padahal kalo ama abang-abang yang laen malah digaplok kalo ga mau tidur -_- Apalagi ama si Kris, dibentak ada kali sampe dia mewek. Ketika emak dateng nanyain ada apa, si Kris malah ngemeng, "Se Hun kepentok tembok, mah!" -_- Ha Won mah ga bisa diandalkan, kalo Se Hun minta dia temenin tidur yang ada malah bilang:

"Dasar keong racun(?)!".

Dan entah sejak kapan anak bocah bisa tau bahasa gituan? -_-

Se Hun juga inget pas emak mereka cerita, apa aja kalimat pertama yang mereka ucapkan pas kecil, soalnya kalo kata-kata pertama itu udah mainstream -_-, cekidot!:

Kris: Naga indosiar~ (Jeh -_-)

Luhan: Nonton Bambi, mah!

Xiumin: KACANG TELOR GARUDA! (Emak dan papah pingsan seketika -_-)

Lay: Nama aku siapa? (-_-)

Chen: Huehuehuehuehuehue~ (?)

Tao: Kungfu panda~

Su Ho: Mah, minta duit! (Emak berbatin: naujubilah -_-)

Baek Hyun: Eye liner itu apa mah? :v

Chan Yeol: WAKAKAKAKAKAK! (Kemudian Chan Yeol dibawa ke dokter -_-)

D.O: Biarin D.O masak, mah! (anak baik)

Kai: Aim cekci en ai nou it (buseh, bocah mana bisa ngemeng bahasa inggris? -_-)

Se Hun: ...Hah? -_-

Ha Won: Ha Won cantik! (beh!)

Dan diantara itu yang paling somplak adalah Kai -_- Bayi menong yang bisa ngomong 'I'm sexy and I know it'? kan gilbang, Gila Banget -_-

* * *

**TBC**

**Bales ripiw dulu, wokeh?**

**Younlaycious:** Kenapa sayah yang tanggung jawab? ;A; Nonton aja pelem horror jadi ga bisa ngakak lagi wkwkw

**Jungjaegun: **Wakakakak! Iya neh. Se Hun ama Suzy moment-nya kapan-kapan #Pletak. Kidd :p

**Sekian dan terima kasih**

**Dari Author 10% kece 90% somplak**


	25. Alasan mengapa Se Hun cadel

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

**Disini ceritanya masa kecilnya anak-anak EXO ama Ha Won, okeh? Cekidot!**

* * *

"PAPAH! SI HA WON NYOMOT BAKPAO AKUUHH!", teriak Xiumin.

"Ih! Bang Xiumin pelit amat -_- Bagi dikit napa? Stok satu brankas aja punya lu, hih!", tereak Ha Won yang berumur 5 taun (jadi disini XiuHanRis 10 taun). "Anjrit, 1 brankas -_- Kodenya apa bang?", Chan Yeol berumur 8 taun yang lagi masa pertumbuhan (demen makan artinya #plak) langsung hokcay, ngebayangin bakpao isi kacang telor -_-

"Kodenya? Cih, mana bisa gw bilang ama lu kalo kodenya 14045?", Xiumin ngegumam

"Lu baru aja bilang, bang -_-", celetuk Baek Hyun setelah ngeliat Chan Yeol ngacir ke brankas Xiumin, mencet 14045. Sebenernya kode itu diplagiat(?) dari nomor hape MCDonald, soalnya jamannya Xiumin kecil itu emang lagi demen-demennya cheese burger, gitu-gitu. Apalagi ama happy meal, plus hadiah pula. "NOOOOOO! KAU MENCURI BAKPAOKU, AH BAKPAOKU~", Xiumin malah nyanyi -_-

Kalo diliat dari keadaan anak-anak beginian, bisa author jamin, emak bapaknya itu emang ajaib. Seajaib Lee Soo Man dan Kim Young Min ngurusin SuJu ama SNSD #Pletak.

Pada akhirnya Xiumin tergeletak lemes ngeliat Chan Yeol yang udah ngabisin bakpao-bakpao-nya -_- Emang tu perut ama gentong? Baru tadi makan siang, special pake orak-arik dan semur jengkol -_-

"Bang Luhan~", Se Hun ngejerit-jerit habis itu ngacir ke Luhan. Kalo divideo-in bakal manis banget dah! Jadi bintang iklan bisa tuh! #khayalansemata.

"Iya, kenapa, Se Hun?", Luhan kedip-kedip genit -_-

"Ga usah sok alim lah lu, bang. Biasa juga bilang, 'Kenapa, nying?'", kata Se Hun, yang suaranya mendadak garang.

Istigfar, anak kecil aja bisa ngomong kea gitu, jaman emang udah berubah #dikepret.

Sebuah panah menusuk hati Luhan #eaa. "Dasar adek gatau diri", gumam Luhan, tapi ga bisa ngebentak Se Hun kecil. "Kenyataan, bang! Lu ke sekolah sering ngomong *ppiip* *piip* *piip* *piip* ama temen abang dan sibling-sibling abang, tiba-tiba nyautin gw pake suara penuh kasih sayang gitu kan kayak ada udang dibalik brokoli", jelas Se Hun dengan muka watados.

Luhan pundung.

Xiumin pundung.

Chan Yeol pundung, sakit perut gara-gara kebanyakan makan #kualat #plak

"Se Hun...

"Napeh bang? Mau marah? Gak bisa~".

'Emang minta ditabok nih bocah satu', batin Luhan rada kesel. "Eh... Se Hun... Abang bukan mau udang dibalik batu."

"Jadi, bang?", Se Hun ngupil habis itu peperin ke rambut Luhan.

'Sabar, sabar...', Luhan berbatin. "Abang mau tobat, Se Hun... Udah ngedosa banyak, dosanya jangan ditambahin gede nanti..".

"Ciyusan? Hebat dong(?) kalo gitu?", Se Hun anteng bener nanggapinnya, seenggaknya dukung kek -_-. "Iya, jadi, Se Hun. Dukung abang ya? Jangan malah bikin abang emosi, okeh?", Luhan senyum. "Okeh deh bang", Se Hun nyengir.

"Betewe, tadi lu manggil gw buat apa, Hun?", tanya Luhan.

"Eh... Rubik lu tadi ga sengaja gw jatohin ke got".

'Shit'.

3...

2...

1...

Take off...

Boom...

"SE HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UNNNN!", Jerit Luhan cetar membahana, lebih tinggi daripada Mariah Carey.

"Eh, abang tobatnya gagal!"

"Ga, Se Hun... Abang masih ngejerit, belom marah", Luhan ngos-ngosan.

Tahan marah, dimulai! #Salahacara.

Dada Luhan kembang kempes, ngembangnya gara-gara Lay jatohin baking soda ke dada Luhan, kempesnya gara-gara ditusuk jarum ama D.O #Wanjrit #Ngenes #miris. -_- Okeh, abaikan, ini karena proses respirasi yang berlebihan(?) di bodi Luhan, jadinya ya kembang kempes.

Tiba-tiba...

BROJOOOLL(?!) Su Ho: Ah? Kajol? MANAH?! #Plak (Maklum, Su Ho penggemar Kajol Devgan saat itu -_-; Readers: Kalo sekarang? :v; Author: Trio macan -_-).

Dada Luhan meledak(?!)

Luhan mati(?!)

Semua cengo.

Se Hun mewek.

Emak nyalon -_-

Papah nonton pelem yadong #Pletak.

Enggak lah ding! -_- Kalo mati jadinya bukan comedy lagi dong!

"Bang Luhan! Kenapa dada loe ngembang ngempes gitu?", Chen nyeletuk. "Biasa, gw lagi nahan amarah ya lagi gini", kata Luhan jujur, kalo boong ya tobatnya batal deh -_-. "Eh, bang Luhan. Lu udah pernah Sailor Moon?", kata Kai tiba-tiba. "Sailor Moon sih pernah... Kenapeh?", kata Luhan.

"Istigfar, ada apa dengan dada itu? -_-".

"Nahan amarah, tem! Kenapeh?".

"Mantra sailor moon gimana seh? :v Gw ntar mau pentas di sekolah jadi sailor moon".

"Kamfreet, mana cocok loe! Sailor moon kan langsing bohay, rok ampe sepaha. Lu mau pake gituan, Kai?", D.O ngakak. Kai monyong, "Milihnya berdasarkan kocokan arisan cing, gw-nya aja lagi sial dapetnya sailor moon, cis!".

Luhan ngakak, "Okeh, sini gw kasi tau caranya...", dia ngacir ke kamar, ngambil keluar pulpen yang gratis dari bank mandiri -_- Kemudian dia terdiam...

"Malu ah gw, gajadi...".

"AH, ABAAAANG D': BANTUIIINN", Kai nangis guling-guling. "Tapi gw malu, Kai ;A;. Masa gw harus teriak, 'Dengan kekuatan datang bulan(?) aku akan menghukummu!', gitu?".

"Salah kali lu, Han -_-", gumam Kris, "Bukannya lu teriak 'Moon power make-up' dulu?".

Siing...

Hening...

"Bang, jangan bilang lu sering nonton...", Tao nyeletuk dengan muka jijay, "Gw aja ga demen loh nonton kea gituan".

Kris nelen ludah.

"Eh... Sering liatin lu pada nonton. Bukan nonton beneran. Biasa, gw kan otaknya encer tuh, gw bisa cepet ngafalin", kata Kris.

"Ngafalin apa ngapelin?", D.O ngakak, "Kan banyak tuh cewek di sekolah yang ngepens ama lu".

"Cih -_-".

"Apa sih? Gimana ngemengnya bang? Mun pawel mek ap?", Se Hun ngomong sendiri, maklum ga gitu bisa inggris, sekalinya bisa orang Rusia pun kalah -_- #yaiyalah Wong Rusia orangnya ga bisa ngomong bahasa inggris.

"Moon Power make-up", ulang Kris, "Makanya ke sekolah belajar yang bener, jangan ngecengin cewek-cewek aja loe bisanya #plak".

"Kata om Deddy Corbuzier, metode sekolah itu salah, katanya. Harusnya dari kecil belajar sesuai bidang yang diinginkan :v".

"Jeh! -_- Lu bidang apa coba, bisanya?".

"Bidang ngapelin".

(Dan inilah alasan mengapa Se Hun dapet pacar lebih duluan dari abang-abangnya -_-).

Kemudian Se Hun digampar Kris, "Lu masih bau kecur aja udah ngapelin cewek, hadeuh! Udah, lu kursus inggris lah ama gw!". "Ciyusan bang? Buka harga berapa?", kata Se Hun seneng. "Gratis -_- Lu kate gw guru beneran, kamfret". "Yeeey~ Trus cara ngomong Mun pawel mek ap itu gimana?".

"Moon", Kris monyong-monyong.

"Moon", Se Hun niru.

"Power"

"Power"

"Make-up"

"Make-up".

"Moon Power Make-up"

"Mun pawer mek ap" #halaah

"Kampret -_-", gumam Kris emosi, "Coba lu perkenalkan diri lu pake bahasa inggris!".

"Hello everyone, my name is Oh Se Hun, 6 years old cheerful and cute boy. My hobby is flirting...". (Haloh, nama gw Oh Se Hun, anak umur 6 taun yang ceria dan imut-imut, hobi gw ngeceng)

Krik... krikk... Krik...

"Jancok! Yang itu lu bisa! Moon power make-up aja ga bisa! Sini gw gembleng dulu lidah lu! Coba ngomong 'She sells sea shells by the sea shore'!"

"Sisels seksi bai de risol" -_-

Kris tepok jidat.

"Susah ah ngajarin elu! Ulang terus ampe lancar!".

"She sells sea shells by the sea shore".

GUBRAK

"Nah tuh bisa!"

"Tadi kan pemanasan bang :v", Se Hun pasang muka watados, bikin Kris makin emosi, "Ulang 10 kali, cepet!".

"She sells sea shells by the sea shore, she sells sea shells by the sea shore, she sells.. Kretek!".

Siiiing...

Kok ada 'kretek'?

Se Hun tiba-tiba mewek, "HUAAAAAAAAA!".

Kemudian semua cengo.

Se Hun...

Mulutnya...

Keluarin darah...

"WAT HEPEN AYA NAON?!", Chan Yeol dan Ha Won yang tadi maen gulat -_- ngacir ke Se Hun. "Hikss.. Hiks... Bang Chan Yeol.. Hikss.. Ha Won... Hiks... Lidah Se Hun kegigit! Huaaaa~~!", Se Hun ampe guling-guling, lebih heboh dari orang kesurupan, kemudian Lay pun video-in Se Hun nangis guling-guling #anakjahat.

Lay: Beh! Tae Min aja pernah video-in Kai nangis pas menang di acara musik, masa gw ga boleh?!

Tae Min: Beda, cuk! -_-;

Back to story.

"Mana?! Sini gw cek!", Baek Hyun narik congor Se Hun, bikin dia makin nangis -_- Emang sialan.

"Anjrit! LIDAHNYA BOLONG!", jerit Baek Hyun heboh. "Anjrit! Manah?", D.O ikutan narik congor Se Hun, "Wah iya!".

"Ngeeengooonggeeengooong~ Ambulans datang~", Ha Won nongol bawa kotak P3K -_- Kemudian kasih Se Hun minum betadine #anjrit.

"HUWAAAAA!", Se Hun nangis kenceng, sampe tetangga sebelah pun nontonin 12 anak anarkis yang nyiksa seorang anak polos imut-imut itu padahal sebenernya ga nyiksa -_-

Emak yang baru pulang nyalon dateng, "Se Hun? Aya Naon?", dia langsung lari ke Se Hun kemudian narik congornya lagi -_-

"WAH! BOLONG! Ke dokter cepet!", Emak langsung ngacir ke dokter bersama Se Hun, yang laen ditinggal ama papah di rumah.

Sejak saat itulah si Se Hun males ngomong bahasa inggris, dan karena itulah dia menjadi cadel -_- Sekian dari chapter gajelas ini.

* * *

**TBC**

**Bales ripiw dulu nyok~**

**FanTAOstic: Hueheheh~ Wuad? Gege? Saya asli cewek ;A; Cumanya aja somplak kayak cowok #jiaah.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih**

**Dari Author 10% kece 90% somplak**

**Yang jadi silent reader awas di belakangnya ada apaan tuh~? #pletak**


	26. Si naga jatuh cintrong

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

**Yang jadi silent reader awas di belakangnya ada apa tuh~? #dikepret**

* * *

Di pagi yang cerah, namun ga secerah giginya Chan Yeol #pletak

"ALUNA SAGITA GUTAWA!".

Seorang ibu-ibu berdaster batik ala cirebon(?) berteriak.

Gita Gutawa: Ada apah, tante?

Ibu-ibu berdaster: Bukan elu, coy! Gw manggil anak gw! Beteweh, gw ngepens, minta ttd donk~

Abaikan percakapan geje ini -_-

"Iyeh, mak? Pagi-pagi udah tereak aja luh", Luna langsung nongol keluar dari kamarnya. "Ga mau sarapan luh? Udah jam 7 neh!", kata si Emak ga nyantai. Jiah, paling sarapannya biasa, narkoba #eh.

Luna: Jancok! Gila lu kalo ortu gw pengedar narkoba! Gw anak petani! Dasar author somplak! Gw jelasin dulu, wokeh? Narkoba itu kan singkatan dari Narkotika, Psikotropika dan bahan adiktif. Kalo di keluarga gw, narkoba itu (NA)si (R)ames (KO)pi (BA)kwan! Ngerti?

Nggak.

Luna: Ke laut aja gih -...-

"Yey, mak! Ini kan hari sabtu, gw mana sekolah mak :v", Luna sweat drop.

"Oh iye yeh... Hadeuh, makin hari makin pikun aja gw, emang resiko orang cantik!".

Luna tepok jidat.

'Plis deh mak! Muka udah sebelas-dua belas ama mpok Nori aja masih berani bilang cantik? Waktu itu papah aja pernah ngoceh ke gw gara-gara pengen cere ama lu, mak!', batin Luna. #anakdurhaka.

"Tau ah, Lun! Pergi ke pasar bentar yeh, beli sembako :v", emak ngasih duit ke Luna. "Kembaliannya buat gw boleh?", Luna mupeng -_- Entah sejak kapan Luna mata duitan kayak gini, kelamaan jadi bespren Ha Won kali yah #Digeber

Sementara Ha Won di nun jauh sana tiba-tiba mimpi buruk -_- *masih molor*

"Yeh, yeh, sekarepmu lah! Buru pergi sono!", emak ngusir.

Akhirnya Luna pun mulai berpetualang(?) ke pasar. Sebut aja nama pasarnya pasar Rojali. (RO)mbongan (JA)nda (LI)ar. Soalnya emang yang kerja disitu janda semua, dan cowok-cowok muda yang lewat pasti dikecengin -_- Pernah suatu hari si Jong Hyun nge-date ama Luna disini kemudian Jong Hyun trauma dan berjanji tak akan pernah kesini lagi.

Lha emang ada nge-date di pasar? -_-

Namanya anak petani #Plak

Tapi anak petani kok modern banget? Ngerti Green Tea Latte?

Soalnya bapak Luna yang produksi teh-nya -_- Au ah, lanjot!

"Bu Ikke!", teriak Luna pas nyampe di sebuah toko sembako langganannya, pagi-pagi aja udah rame bener. "Iyeh? Aduh, sori neng Luna! Disini rame bener. Sabar ya!", kata si Ikke.

Beteweh, si Ikke ini bernama lengkap Ikke Nurjanah -_- Orangnya impor(?) dari Indonesia dan jadi pemilik toko sembako di pasar Rojali, berhubung dagangannya seger, berkualitas plus murah meriah, jadi banyak yang beli. "Okehlah, Luna ambil aja sendiri, ntar tinggal ibu itung aja", kata Luna kemudian milih-milih sayur.

"Mana yah catetan dari emak? Nah ini dia.. Kangkung 4 iket...", Luna langsung nyari kangkung. Kangkung where are you~? #pletak.

"Tempe 4 iket -_- Emak somplak ah! 4 biji kali!", Luna ngeliat ke kotak tempe, tetapi udah dipenuhi enci-enci modern. Rebutan tempe? Kenapa nggak? Disitu aja ada label 'Beli 4 gratis cipokan dari anak saya', loh?

'Bu Ikke punya anak? Siapeh?', batin Luna, 'Anjrit! Gw gamau dicipok! Gw udah milik si Jong Hyun! Tapi ga apa deh, kalo misalnya udah mau dicipok gw sumpel aja pake pete, huehuehuehue~'.

"Bu Ikke! Ini belanjaannya!", Luna tereak.

"Wih, tempenye 4, sini gratis cipokan!", bu Ikke sumringah -_-, "Ojong! Sini kamu!".

Kemudian mata Luna membesar.

D.O: Kembaran gw tuh! #plak.

"OJONG?!"

"ALUNA?!"

"LU ANAK BU IKKE NURJANAH?"

"IYA, LU BARU TAU?"

"IYALAH, LU AJA GA PERNAH NGASIH TAU" #Yeeh -_-

"MAU DICIPOK GA LUN?"

"GA, JELASIN GW DULU"

"JELASIN APA?"

Eh, caps gw bisa jebol, kamfret -_-

"Jelasin apa?"

"Kenapa lu ga hubungin gw selama 2 minggu ini?!"

Jong Hyun diem, enci-enci itu diem, Ikke diem...

"Ih, anak jahat!", seorang enci-enci gebukin Jong Hyun pake kangkung -_-, "Anak cimit gini lu kacangin 2 minggu? Sakit, cyin!".

Luna pengen nangis tapi dia tahan-tahan, "Jahat lu, ojong...".

Kemudian Jong Hyun dihujani tempe dan tahu dari enci-enci yang kasian ama Luna. "Aluna. Lu belom denger penjelasan gueh.. Gueh..."

Jeng jeng jeng jeng~~~

"Guah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAMFREEEEETTT!", teriak Kris membuat semuanya bangun.

"Nape lu?", Xiumin ngucek-ngucek mata.

Dan dia cengo ngeliat Kris kayak anak habis ngompol dan takut ketauan emaknya -_- "Kris, lu kesambet apaan, muka lu jadi lebih blangsak dari Chan Yeol?", Xiumin ngemengnya hati-hati, walaupun dia tau kayaknya si Kris bakal ngegampol dia habis ini. "Syit... Gw lupa harusnya gw ga ngomong itu ama si bihun...", gumam Kris masih hokcay.

_'Se Hun...'_

_'Yeh?'_

_'Lu tau kalo gw Jones?'_

"OHEMGEH! WHY I TOLD HIM?! MY HARGA DIRI! BLAH BLAH PRET PRET", Kris ngoceh, campur-campur bahasa, sampe sebagian air liurnya kena muka Xiumin -_- Untung aja Luhan ga ada di sini dan ikut diocehin Kris, kalo nggak bisa-bisa langsung SMS Cho Rong: 'Beb! Si Kris muncratin iler ke mukaku ;A;' kemudian Cho Rong bakal bales: 'Kasian *puk puk*, cuci muka gih :)'.

Beteweh, gimana nasib Cho Rong?

Mari kita liat dulu keadaannya...

"Heloh~ Joseph!", Cho Rong nampak nelponin seseorang, Joseph? Jangan bilang Cho Rong selingkuh! OH TIDUAK! AMA BULE PULA! #dikepret -_-

"Kenapa, Rong?", tanya suara seseorang di telpon.

"Kerumah gw nyok, bosen ;A;", ANJRIT! GA ADA LUHAN AJA NGAJAKIN COWO LAEN KE RUMAH. LUHAAAAAANN! #Plak.

"Jeh! Emang si Luhan kemenong?"

"Dia kan ke amrik, gw bosen, makanya ama lu aja, hukss".

"Okelah! Sekarang?"

"Iya dong! Huehehe~ Bye!"

"Okeh!".

Jeng jeng jeng jeng~~~~

LUHAN, PACAR LOE SELINGKUH! #Dikefret -_-

Balik ke keadaan Kris.

"Bang, sabar bang, ada apah?", ujar Tao nenangin Kris. Kris ngos-ngosan, soalnya tadi dia malah maen tinju ama tembok. Yang lain juga udah ngumpul di kamar Kris.

"Harga diri gw ancur, Tao!"

"Emang lu ngapain kemaren bang? Nari striptease depan kita? Ato depan umum? Ato di kampus?! Wow!", Chan Yeol ngakak geje.

"Jancok! Ya nggaklah!", Kris tepok jidat, "Masalahnya ini masalah yang harus diceritakan namun yang jadi masalah itu gw malu ceritain ;A;"

"Masalahnya banyak bener bang -_-", gumam D.O, "Kalo mau diselesaikan ya mau ga mau cerita dong? Bang Kris keseringan sok kewen sih, makanya jadi orang somplak dikit kayak kita :v" #eh.

"Cis -_- Tapi janji ama gw jangan ketawa yah?"

"Janji"

"Ciyus?"

"CInta Yakin tulUS?"

"Jiancuk! Bukan itu begok! -_- Serius, ga bakal ngakak?"

"Salahin Chan Yeol kalo kita ngakak"

"Kenapa gw, kamfret! -_-", Chan Yeol sweat drop

"Udah ah! Ga bakal ngakak kan?"

"Ga bakal"

"Deal?"

"Deal"

"Okeh, jadi begini... Gw..."

Semuanya nelen ludah. "Jadi lu napa bang?".

"Gw..."

"Kenapa?"

"Gw..."

"Kenape?"

"HIPNOTIS KAMU~ Yeah~!"

Anjrit -_- Abaikan, ini suara Author, bukan suara Kris.

"LU KENAFEH BANG?!", Baek Hyun emosi

"GW... GW... GW SEBENERNYA... JONES!", Kris ga nyantai.

Siiiiing...

Hening...

Hening...

Krik Krik Krik...

"Nyam nyam nyam" -_- Author lagi makan.

3...

2...

1...

"BRUAKAKAKAKAKAKKKAKAKAKA!"

"ANJRIT!"

"CIYUSAN BANG! GA NYANGKA GW!"

"LOL! MESTINYA GW REKAM TU OMONGAN LU!"

De el el, okeh, kita sesi wawancara dulu

Question: Bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang seorang Kris yang Jones?

Xiumin: Kocak! Ampe dia bisa bebas dari penyakit jones itu, maka dia harus traktir gw bakpao satu kerdus!

Lay: ... Gw lupa jones itu apa? (Author: abaikan yang ini #Plak)

Chen: Huehuehuehuehue~~ Kacian! Untung tadi udah gw rekam omongannya! (Kris: Kampret!)

Tao: WOW! FANTASTICO! Ih, bang Kris kasian, cari pacar ya ;)

Su Ho: Tidak apa-apa sih. Sebenernya jomblo itu anugerah, lebih baik nikmatin aja masa single, bisa aja Tuhan sengaja membiarkan kita single karena kita belom siap punya pasangan hidup #eaaa

Baek Hyun: Kasian bener! Wakakakaka~! Jojoba! Jomblo Jomblo Bau Asem! WAKAKAKAKAK! #Digeber.

Chan Yeol: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! SELAMAT DATANG DI KOMUNITAS JONES(?)

D.O: Sabar aja ya, bang.. Dibalik segala sesuatu pasti ada alasan...

Kai: LOL

Ha Won: Makanya bang, jadi yang tua gausah sosoan ngelarang orang pacaran #Plak

Lanjot~

"Dan dengan begonya gw kasih tau si Se Hun ;A;"

"Miris amat lu bang, pulang-pulang pasti lu diejek habis-habisan", Ha Won ngakak habis-habisan.

"Tau ah, pusing! Hari ini sabtu kan? Gw mau refreshing sendirian!"

"Refreshing apa mau cari jodoh bang?", Chen nyengir

Kemudian Chen dibuang ke laut #pletak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke pasar Rojali..

"Guah..."

"Lu kenapa, Jong Hyun?", tanya Luna.

"Gua... Gua sibuk rencanain pertunangan :')"

Hening...

Hening...

"WUADH?!", Bu Ikke kaget, begitu pula enci-enci laennya. "IH, SO SWIT!", Sekarang si Jong Hyun malah ditabokin pete -_-

Luna mangap, lalat pun masuk -_- Kemudian Luna kunyah, "Ini apaan bang? Kok manis?" #euh!

"Itu lalat, Luna :') Tapi karena kekuatan cinta kita(?) lalat itu jadi manis"

"Ih, soswit!", Luna ngejerit, "Tapi kita kapan tunangan? Biayanya, Jong!".

"Ortu lu udah restuin kok :') Tunangannya bulan depan"

"OH YEAAAHH~~!"

"TUNGGU! EMAK KOK GA DIKASIH TAU, JONG? ;A;", Bu Ikke tereak. "Surprise, mam! Maunya sih kasih tau bulan depan, tapi berhubung udah gini yaudah", Jong Hyun nyengir habis itu ditabok pete ama Bu Ikke, "Anak semprul!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Joseph~", Cho Rong maen meluk orang yang dia panggil Joseph itu -_-

"Anjrit ah lu, Rong! Panggil gw Amber aja napah! Gw tau nama gw Amber Josephine Liu yang sering pulak dipanggil ember, tapi ga gini juga kale!", Amber sweat drop.

Ulala~ Ternyata si Joseph ini bukan cowok!

Tapi melainkan cewek jadi-jadian #pletak.

Ralat.

Cewek 100%, namun masih diragukan -_- Karena mukanya yang ganteng luar binasa plus rambut pendeknya. Sebenernya sih namanya Amber, tapi Cho Rong sering panggilnya Joseph. Makanya banyak pula yang ngira si Amber ini cowok. #nasib #miris.

Betewe, si Amber ini temen Cho Rong sejak SMA, tapi tetep aja bukan orang yang enak diajak curhat, soalnya orangnya susah ngeh soal cinta-cintaan. Karena itu pas Cho Rong galau gara-gara Henry dia ga curhat ama si Amber.

"Tunangan lu gimaneh, Rong?", tanya Amber pas Cho Rong nyiapin es teh manis. "Udah putus mah, cincinnya udah gw loak. Soalnya ternyata dia ga bener-bener cinta ama gw gituu. Gw juga tiap kali dizolimi mulu ama dia", jelas Cho Rong anteng bener. Amber manggut-manggut, dia udah tau si Cho Rong jalan ama Luhan, tapi gatau gimana nasib si Henry setelah ini.

"Udah di Kanada! Patah hati alesannya".

"Lu gamau tunangan ama si Luhan langsung?", tanya Amber anteng, habis itu Cho Rong keselek ludah sendiri -_-

"Masa baru beberapa minggu pacaran langsung tunangan, Mber! Belom tentu emak papahnya restuin ;A; Apalagi emak bapak gw!"

Tenonenong~

Salah -_-

Sebenernya persyaratan emak ama papah Luhan buat macarin anak-anaknya itu cuma gini:

-Baik

-Cakep

-Minimal keluarga sederhana, kalo miskin, ditolak.

Udah gitu aja, dan Cho Rong lulus persyaratan itu.

Amber ngakak, "LOL. Yaudah kenapa ga kenalin Luhan ama ortu lu aja?".

Hening...

"Oh iye.."

GUBRAK!

"Tau ah! Jalan-jalan nyok!", Amber narik Cho Rong. "Iyeh, gw juga bosen kale duduk gini!", Cho Rong nyengir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau jalan-jalan kemane lu bang?", tanya si Ha Won pas Kris udah mau jalan keluar.

"Kemana ajeh! Eneg gw ngeliat muka lu pade mulu!"

"Kamfret! -_- Bawain oleh-oleh ya!"

"Minta ama si Luhan ama Se Hun aja lah!"

"Cis!".

Akhirnya Kris jalan pergi sambil nyiul-nyiul ala Trouble maker, "Kemana yeh?". Kris dengan bloonnya nanya dirinya sendiri, "Ke cafe-nya Cho Rong aja deh, mungkin aja dia ada di sana", akhirnya dia jalan ke cafe itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu pengennya kemana mber?", tanya Cho Rong pas udah di luar rumah ama Amber. "Ke cafe lu aja Rong! Gw mau coba", Amber nyengir. "Okedah, gw traktir mau?", tawar Cho Rong. "Ga usah -_- Gw punya duit, Rong". "Kan gw nawarin, mber :v". "Ga, gw bayar sendiri ajeh!".

"Mber..."

"Iyeh, rong?".

"Lu punya pacar ga?"

Amber tepok jidat.

"Gw masih jomblo!".

"Kenapa ga cari pacar?"

"Males, kayak mereka ada yang mau ama gw -_-".

Cho Rong ngeliat Amber dari atas sampe bawah, dari kiri ampe kanan, depan ama belakang -_-

Emang 100% kayak fisik cowok.

Tapi dia 100% cewek.

Memang membingungkan dunia ini. Ada aja manusia yang gendernya ga jelas. Ya kayak ada cowo yang dengan nekatnya pake baju seksi-seksi dan busa di BH, udah gitu bawa-bawa kecrekan sambil nyanyi -_- Padahal ketauan banget perut buncit dan kaki penuh bulu gitu #plak.

"Apeh liat-liat?", Amber mendadak ketus

"Nggak... Udah nyampe nih! Masuk nyok", Cho Rong mengalihkan pembicaraan, takutnya dihajar Amber.

Pas Cho Rong SMA, dia sempet ngejekin Amber, bilang dia lebih ganteng dari cowo-cowo di sekolah dan setelah itu Cho Rong dijambak -_- Rambutnya padahal udah lebat berkat obatnya Rudi Hadisuwarno jadi rontok lagi kan mubazir(?) #dikepret.

Cho Rong kemudian nge-spot seseorang yang lagi duduk, berbodi tiang listrik #plak, rambutnya pirang. Yah, cuma keliatan belakangnya sih jadi ga keliatan mukanya. Dan punggungnya itu familiar banget.

"Siape tuh?", gumam Cho Rong sambil nunjuk pria tinggi itu.

"Kayak gw kenal aja, somplak lu -_-", Amber tepok jidat. Cho Rong melet-melet -_-. "Coba gw liat dulu deh mukanya", kemudian pria itu dia samperin pelan-pelan.

Pelan-pelan...

Pelan-pelan...

"Cepetan ah! Dikate Jemes Bon?!", Amber emosi gara-gara Cho Rong bertele-tele mulu. "Iye-iye ah!", Cho Rong monyong-monyong kemudian dilihatlah muka si pria itu.

Mukanya kayak angry bird #Plak

Ketus-ketus gitu.

Jutek.

"Kris?"

"Eh, Cho Rong. Lu ga shift hari ini?", tanya Kris, di mejanya udah ada kopi. "Iyah, hehehe~ Betewe gw kesini ama temen nih, kenalin, namanya Amber", Cho Rong langsung narik si Amber ke hadapan Kris.

"Ember?"

"Ehm... Amber", ulang si Amber, "Jangan ampe aja lu ngira gw cowo, Gw kepret lu...".

Kris ngakak, "Nggak kok, biasa aja, ga kayak cowok...".

Amber melongo.

"Ciyusan?".

_We~ Are the champion, my friend~~~_

Jeh, backsoundnya keluar -_-

Kris ngangguk sambil nyengir.

Amber bener-bener ngerasa kayak menang olimpiade cerdas cerman sedunia dan masuk Guiness book of world record, kemudian jadi artis dadakan kayak Arya Wiguna (-_-), kemudian bener-bener jadi artis jadi mendadak kayaaaaaaa~!

Pletak!

Gimana nggak? Selama 20 taun hidupnya baru ada seorang manusia yang ga ngira dia cowok! Itu kan emejing beud! Apalagi yang ngemeng cogan (Cowo ganteng) #eh.

Okeh, back to story.

"Thanks lah, soalnya emang banyak yang ngira gw cowo", Amber sok cool, padahal tadi hampir jejeritan, kesenengan. "Ga cari tempat?", kata Kris. "Gak apa-apa lah, berhubung lu ada, gabung boleh ga?", tanya Cho Rong. "Boleh aja mah!", Kris jawabnya anteng bener.

"Kalo gitu gw pesen dulu lah", Cho Rong ngacir pergi.

Ninggalin Amber yang cuma bisa goyang-goyang kaki.

Awkward banget bo!

"Betewe kenapa lu ga panjangin rambut aja biar ga dikira cowo?", tanya si Kris, memulai pembicaraan. "Ga enak kalo rambut panjang, ga hemat sampo :v Udah gitu panas pula", jelas si Amber, "Betewe muka lu kayak Angry Bird -_- Kalo diem kayak lagi marah".

'Sialan', batin Kris, "Udah dari lahir juga gw kayak gini, lu belom liat sih adek gw yang mukanya blangsak (Chan Yeol) sama yang matanya gedek! (D.O)". Amber ngakak, "Adek lu emejing banget, udah blangsak gede lagi matanya".

"Adek gw ga cuma satu. 10! Kalo termasuk gw jadi 13, 2 laennya itu seumuran gw".

Amber tepok jidat, "Emak lu tahan banting -_-".

"Iyalah, udah kebiasaan. Habis lahirin 3, sisanya katanya ga sakit, cuma kayak berak aja :v". #plak #khayalangakbener.

Kris berdehem, "Lu kuliah mane?".

"Kampus Mendung. (MEN)jomblo tia(D)a uj(UNG)".

Kris ngakak, "Kalo gw kampus Gambate. (GA)nteng tapi (M)ulut (BA)u pe(TE)."

"Perasaan namanya aneh-aneh ya", Amber ngakak, "Kayak sekolah gw pas SMA tuh, MANIS high school".

"Eh? itu SMA-nya adek-adek gw!", Kris nyengir. "Hoh? Cho Rong juga SMA-nya disitu, kita ketemuan pas SMA. Dia murid baru. Trus ketemu Henry disono, anak wakasek yang dulu. Lulus SMA si Henry langsung jadi wakasek", jelas Amber panjang lebar kali tinggi bagi dua, heh? -_-

Kris manggut-manggut, "Betewe, gw jujur ya. Kalo gw liat itu lu laen daripada yang laen..."

IH WAW!

Amber mangap, "Laen daripada yang laen gimane?".

"Biasanya kalo cewek ngeliatin gw mereka bakal ngejerit-jerit. Kalo lu nggak... Tadi aja pas gw masuk sini udah mulai bisik-bisik".

"Cho Rong kan juga nggak -_-"

"Dia emang ada rasa ama Luhan. Lu tau Luhan kan?"

"Iyeh"

"Nah lu kan jodohnya masih ga jelas"

"Kampret -_-".

Kris ngakak, "Ngemeng-ngemeng nih ya, kenapa lu jadi punya _intention_ buat ampe jadi kea cowo gini?". Amber diem...

Diem...

Diem...

"Woy ber!"

"Eh, iye! Sebenernya sih dari gw kecil, gw juga pengen kea gini :v Soalnya menurut gw pake celana itu enak, ga usah takut ngangkang, trus kalo rambut pendek kan juga praktis, ga usah ampe disibakkin mulu, ga gerah pula!".

"Terlalu Klise ber! -_-"

"Kepo ah lu! -_- Cho Rong! Lu pesenin apa buat gueh?"

"Ha? Cappucino mousse, lu kan suka whipped cream-nya"

"Okeh, bagus"

"Like a boss banget lu -_-".

Kris terdiem, dari tadi ngeliatin mukanya si ember.

Ralat.

Amber.

'Kok muka dia cantik bener?' #nahlo!

* * *

**TBC**

**Nah lho~**

**Cie yang jatuh cintrong *kedip geje***

***Digeber Kris***

**Bales ripiw dlo~**

**V. : **Sebenernya mah di cerita ini ga ada perencanaannya, yang tiba-tiba nongol di otak aja langsung gw ketik :p Kalo inspirasi mah, dari otak somplak author sendiri, suka berkeliaran(?)

**jungjaegun: **Ih, eike ga suka dipaksa #pletak -_- Ya namanya ga tau mau ngemeng apa :P anggep ini misteri #tsaah


	27. Ada apa-apanya

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

"Woy, Kris. Ngapain lu liatin gw mulu? :v".

"Hah? Nggak lah mber!", Kris ngakak geje.

"Jeh -_-", Amber langsung aja minum kopinya, "Betewe yah, adek-adek lu gimenong semua tuh ditinggal di rumah?".

Kris monyong-monyong, "Udah biasa mah mereka, udah gede. Dari gw umur 14 taunan aja kita tinggal tanpa ortu. Emak ama papah gw kerja di amrik cin :v". Amber ngangguk, "Salut dah gw ama lu. Pasti pada mandiri en dewasa semua".

Dalam hati Kris 'hore-hore' geje.

Padahal kenyataannya Kris sering nge-zolimi adek-adeknya, kadang diocehin, kadang disuruh-suruh, dan laen-laen.

Dewasa apanya? #plak

"Hueheheh~ Ga juga lah... Gw jadi yang tertua ketiga rada susah juga, soalnya yang paling tua rada ga bisa diandelin".

Copet teriak copet.

Sama-sama ga bisa diandelin #plak.

"Wow. Muka lu mah garang! Pasti pada jejeritan pas lu ngoceh!".

Kemudian Kris sweat drop.

'Jir, gw dibilang garang. Tapi gw kan baik hati ;A; Kayak si Tao tuh muka security hati hello kitty', batin Kris. "Ya sebenernya ga jejeritan gitu sih. Palingan cuma diem aja dengerin gw ngomong, sebagai abang kan ga harus kejem gitu", Kris sok cool.

'Jangan terlalu muluk juga kayak si Su Ho'.

Amber manggut-manggut, "Tanya si Cho Rong aja dah, bener ga lu orangnya kayak gitu, hueheheheh~".

Kris mendadak panik, 'Anjrit, jangan ampe aja dia malah ngemeng ya ga bener ;A; Tamatlah harga diri gw'. Cho Rong ngakak, "Pas gw ke rumah mereka keadaannya rada... Ancur gitu...".

'Syit', Kris tepok jidat.

"Ancur tapi asik kok. Kris juga orangnya ga galak-galak amet".

'Makasih, Rong ;A;'.

"Tapi kadang adek-adeknya berbahasa ga baku ama abangnya sendiri, trus ada pake kata-kata kasar macem 'anjrit', 'jancok', 'Anjir', 'Kampret', gitu-gitu".

Amber mangap, "Buseh, ngemeng gitu ama abangnya sendiri?"

'Oh nooooo! ;A; Mber, ini hanya salah paham(?)', Kris berteriak dalem hati. Entah kenapa sensi banget ama harga dirinya depan si Amber.

"Gw suka gaya lo, Kris!".

"Eh?"

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Udah ah! -_-

"Iyalah, kadang gw juga suka gitu ama sodara gw! Gw anak tunggal, hehehe. Pikirnya cuma gw aja yang ampe pake bahasa ga senonoh ama keluarga, ternyata elu juga", Amber garuk-garuk kepala.

'Anjiir! Dia juga gitu! Jangan-jangan kita jodoh!' #eeh

Si Kris kembali 'hore'-'hore' dalem hati.

Padahal selama ini Kris punya high expectation soal tipe idealnya.

Dan dia ga nyangka.

Hati dia bakal keambil sama cewek yang gendernya suka diragukan ini...

Emang namanya kekuatan cinta sih ya... #eaaa

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Emak, plis jangan nangis mak...", Ujar Luhan nenangin emaknya yang udah menuhin 2 baskom pake air matanya.

"Luhan, Se Hun... Emak bakal kangen kalian, huk huk...".

"Mak, plis, ini bukan Jika Aku Menjadi -_-", Se Hun nyeletuk.

Kenapa emaknya bisa nangis?

Ya ini semua gara-gara si mister John James Jones, bos ortu mereka yang tidak jadi memberi mereka cuti ampe 1 minggu, dipotongnya sampe 4 hari doang dan itu berarti, besok Luhan dan Se Hun harus meninggalkan amrik karena ortu mereka harus kerja.

"Udahlah mak, ini ga kayak selamanya ga bakal ketemu kan? Kita bakal baik-baik aja kok mak, kita kan bisa Skype-an :) Okeh, mak?", Kata Luhan sabar, padahal dia udah pengen banget banting ranjang saking keselnya ama si emak keras kepala ini. Tapi namanya ga mau dipanggil maling kutang, eh, Malin Kundang, ya dia harus bersabar menghadapi ortunya.

"Oke kalo gitu"

GUBRAK

Kemana air mata si emak?

Mukanya langsung datar.

Tapi seenggaknya kedua bocah itu tenang, emaknya ga usah nangisin mereka mulu.

By the way, Luhan ama Se Hun juga udah beliin oleh-oleh buat sibling-sibling-nya. Mereka juga udah packing dan besok, jam 5 pagi mereka bakal ke bandara.

Sebelumnya Luhan SMS si Cho Rong dulu. Sementara Se Hun langsung ke rumahnya Suzy buat pertemuan terakhir, ngemeng see you dadah bye bye dlok #halah.

_'Cho Rong, besok gw balik ke Korea :) Gw kangen ama senyum elu' _#eaaaak

"Okeh, para pembaca, mari kita ripiw dlok hadiah-hadiah apa aja yang gw kasih ke sibling-sibling gw, cekidot~", Luhan ngemeng ke kamera -_-

Buat Xiumin:

"Nah, kalo buat bang Xiumin, gw beliin alat buat nirusin pipi neh, cuma tinggal digesek-gesek ke pipi. Soalnya kadang pipinya Xiumin suka bikin nafsu(?), nafsu buat nyubitin maksudnyaa."

Buat Kris:

"Tadah~ Kalo buat si Kris gw kasih Night cream~ Soalnya kadang paling males gw denger ocehan dia kalo mukanya udah 3K! Kering Kusam Kasar. Neh, liat, di botolnya ada tulisan 'untuk menghaluskan, melembabkan dan mengkinclongkan(?) kulit'!".

Buat Lay:

"Berhubung si Lay orangnya suka lupa-lupaan sampe cuma bisa inget C, A minor, D minor, ke G terus ke C lagi #jiah!, gw kasih dia vitamin minyak ikan masbroh! Moga-moga aja otaknya bisa makin jago ngingetnya sampe bisa inget kapan terakhir kali gw berak #eh".

Buat Chen:

"Nah, kalo buat si jahil Chen ini, gw kasih aja CD pelem Mother Keder dari Indonesia #eaaa. Mana tau aja dia terharu, kemudian tobat biar jadi anak yang baik #halah".

Buat Tao:

"Berhubung kalo ngasih barang berbau panda mulu jadi mainstream, gw kasih aja dia boneka bambu(?), jadi ntar dia bisa bikin drama 'panda makan bambu' dari bonekanya" -_-

Buat Su Ho:

"Gw kasih aja dia celengan! Maklum, duitnya kalo kebanyakan di dompet suka dia hambur-hamburin!"

Buat Baek Hyun:

"Eneg kalo beliin dia alat make-up mulu! Kali ini gw kasih aja dia baju yang lebih fashionable, gituh! Liat neh, gw kasih dia T-shirt yang kewen ama jaket varsity, mahal to!"

Buat Chan Yeol:

"Emang dasar ni bocah satu kerjaannya ngakak, ribut mulu, trus muka diblangsak-blangsakin, bikin kita semua eneg. Jadi gw kasih aja dia topeng mukanya aktor Jun Ji Hoon, trus masker mulut".

Buat D.O:

"Ga ada yang lebih baik buat dia selain alat masak -_- Gw kasih aja dia panci happy call, biar masaknya lebih irit waktu".

Buat Kai:

"Cis, gw beliin dia lotion Citra whitening extra, pake bengkoang, plus susu. Sekali-kali jangan macho mulu, eneg liatnya" #plak.

Buat Ha Won:

"Nah, gw lagi pengen baik nih ama dia, jadi gw beliin dia baju bagus-bagus~ Ada nih sweater, rok, trus ada Cardigan, baik kan gw?! Eh, tapi yang ini Se Hun yang beliin sih.. Heuheheheh~" #jiah.

"Okeh, sekian dulu ripiwnya~ ^^".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Suzy... Besok gw bakal balik ke Korea :') Ini kenang-kenangan dari gw, jangan ampe rusak ya~", Se Hun lagi di depan rumahnya Suzy, ngasih dia hadiah kalung, berbandul S2".

Suzy terharu, "Tapi kenapa S2, hun? :')".

"Karena kita sama-sama S. Bajunya juga ukurannya S". Ciyusan nih, Se Hun -_- Tapi ini khayalan author sih, jangan disparta, wokeh? *kemudian digantung di pohon toge*.

"Se Hun soswiit~". Padahal gatau soswitnya dimenong -_-

Malem itu, mereka berdua pelukan sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata puitis. Beh, kayak ga bakal ketemu selamanya. Memang kalo namanya LDR itu pasti menyakitkan banget. Tapi apa boleh buat, ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan :') Segala sesuatu itu ga mungkin bisa abadi #aseek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bang Kris, ngape muka lu mendadak berseri-seri gitu?", tanya si Chan Yeol pas Kris udah pulang sorenya.

"Tauk tuh, saking bahagianya kali dia hang out tanpa kita, heuh", Baek Hyun monyong-monyong, "Kemane aja lu, bang?". Kris ngeliatin Baek hyun kemudian tiba-tiba roll like a buffalo(?) di lantai -_-

"Anjrit, bang Kris?!", teriak Lay pas nongol dari kamarnya, ngeliat Kris guling-guling di lantai sambil jejeritan sendiri, "Panggil eyang subur!"

Kemudian Lay dilempar ke sungai ciliwung -_-

"Gw masih normal, Lay!", teriak Kris, namun masih guling-guling, "Cumanya aja ada kejadian yang bikin gw hepi setengah mati. Aaaa~", Kris kemudian gaya ceribel di lantai, kakinya di ayunin. "Ada ape emang, bang?", tanya Ha Won, "Mata lu udah ilang peletnya?".

"Bukan gitu, Won!", Kris sweat drop.

"Ato jangan-jangan...", Tao coba nebak, yang laen nelen ludah, "BANG KRIS KETEMU CEWEK CANTIK?!"

"Ih~ Tau aja lu, Tao! Eh...", Kris mendadak banci kemudian terdiem.

Siiiiiiing...

Krik... Krik... Krik...

"Oh, syit..."

"AAAAAHHH~! BANG KRIS UDAH JATCIN TO'! MUAHAHAHAHAH~!", Chen ngakak lebar-lebar, kemudian sebuah kecoa masuk...

"ANJRIIIITT! ASDFGHJHGFDSFGHJ!", Jerit Chen kemudian yang laen, kecuali Su Ho ama Ha Won, langsung kabur.

"Wii~ Kecoa!", Ha Won bersorak kemudian lari ke Chen yang udah guling-guling. Su Ho tepok jidat.

-Tolong tunggu beberapa saat. Ada kesalahan teknis(?)-

Setelah kecoa itu masuk kedalam perut Ha Won, pembicaraan dilanjutkan.

"Jadi bang Kris udah jatcin?", tanya Su Ho kalem.

Kris malu-malu naga(?) ngangguknya.

"Sama cewek?", tanya Kai kemudian dia dilempar ke sungai Han -_-

"Ya iyalah, bego! Gw bukan Hombreng alias Homo Brengsek!", Kris emosi, "Tapi sumfeh ya~ Mukanya adyuh cakep bener, walopun rada mirip onta(?!).". "Mirip onta? Jangan bilang lu jatcin ama si Dong Hae, senior kita yang udah mau lulus itu?", celetuk Xiumin.

Xiumin dikarantina ke Kanada #pletak,

"Udah gw bilang, gw sukanya ama cewek ;A; Cumanya tu cewek suka dikira cowok gara-gara mukanya yang rada boyish gitu. Walopun gitu gw cinta lah ama dia, huihihihi~(?). Orangnya juga baik, gahol, enak diajak ngemeng".

Kris berbunga-bunga sendiri.

Yang laen dengerin sambil ngupil.

Ha Won nyari-nyari kecoa buat ngemil. #heh

"Trus dia juga alumni sekolah lu pade".

"Oh..", jawab mereka.

"Kampret ah lu pade -_-", gumam Kris kesel, kayak pada ga peduli, padahal dia sering ngebijak pas adek-adeknya itu lagi jatcin semua. Yah walopun ngebijaknya kadang ga mutu banget #plak.

"Pantesan aja dulu pak Henry bilang di MANIS high school pernah ada cewe jadi-jadian", gumam Tao.

'Pantesan aja Cho Rong ga mau aja lu, Henry', batin Kris ngejek. Rada kesel gara-gara Amber dikatain cewe jadi-jadian, untung aja sekarang tu manusia laknat udah pindah ke Kanada. 'Sabodo teuing ama tu manusia laknat, pokoke gw harus ngecengin si Amber!'.

'Tapi gimenong caranya? Gw kan jarang ketemuan ama dia, nomor hape aja gw ga punya, kampus aja beda ;A; Malu atuh kalo gw ngemeng ama Cho Rong...', batin Kris, mulai menjadi Andi Lau. ANtara DIlema dan gaLAU.

"AAAAAARGGHH!", Kris tiba-tiba tereak, mukanya kayak Leonidas.

Yang laen kaget, Ha Won keselek kecoa #ihh

"WISH ME LUCK YA, BROH!", ujar Kris, nyengir lagi.

"I-iya deh...", kata yang laen, rada serem sama si kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAHH! LUHAN BAKAL PULAAAAAANG~!", Jerit Cho Rong pas otw pulang ama Amber. "Bukannya dia disono seminggu? Kok jadi 4 hari doang?", Amber bingung.

"Ga tau juga deh. Ah pokoke gw seneng beuudd~! Kyakyakyakyakya~!", Cho Rong mendadak alay.

Amber sweat drop, "Tau deh ya -_- Betewe yah si Kris kok rada aneh ya?".

"Aneh gimenong, mber?"

"Gw tau dia tuh bukan orang yang tipenya demen nyengir -_- Pas ngemeng ama lo aja mukanya kayak mesem-mesem gituh".

Cho Rong mangap, "Bukannya dari lahir udah mesem-mesem ya mukanya? Oh iye, jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan-jangan ape, Rong?"

"DIA SUKA AMA LU MBER!"

"AAARGH! TIDAK!".

Kemudian Cho Rong digebok Amber -_-

"Ga mungkin dia suka ama gw, Rong! Makanya gw udah wanti-wanti aja pemikiran lu kea gitu!", si Amber ngos-ngos-an entah gara-gara apa -_- Cho Rong niup-niup codetnya, "Mana tau aja mber! Semua orang pasti punya jodohnya. Tuh, dia liat eluh aja nyengir-nyengir, mber! Apa itu namanya bukan tanda-tanda?".

Amber mikir sejenak, "Gak, ah! Ga percaya gw...".

Cho Rong tepok jidat, "Sekarepmu lah, mber -_- Pokoke dia pasti suka ama lu, gw jamin! Demi LUHAAAAAAAAAAN!".

"Lha kok demi dia, Rong?", Amber sweat drop.

"Hueheheh~".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Papah~ Emak~ Luhan ama Se Hun pergi dulu ya~ Bye :')", Luhan ama Se Hun dadah-dadahan ama kedua ortunya. Papahnya sih cuma senyum aja, sementara emaknya udah nangis kejer.

"Luhan, Se Hun, jangan pergiiii~! AAAAAA!", Emak ngejerit-jerit, udah kayak kesurupan.

Hunhan sweat drop, gatau mau ngapain, "Udah mah, kita ga bakal kenapa-napa kok. Byee~!".

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk pesawat.

Emak masih aja nangis.

Papah ga tau mau ngapain , "Udah dong, mah! Jangan nangis mulu ah! Mereka udah gede, nantinya mereka juga bisa hidup tanpa kita...", kata papah menghibur emak, soswit~ #plak

"Nggak pah! Emak kayak ngerasa sesuatu bakal terjadi!"

"Udah ah mak! Lu bukan paranormal -_-", papah tepok jidat.

"Tidak. Insting ibu pasti benar!" #tsahh

Papah nelen ludah.

"Emangnya mereka bakal kenapa mak?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malem itu, Cho Rong asik nyantai di ruang tamu, papahnya lagi baca koran, emaknya lagi nonton tipi. Nyantai bener ni keluarga.

"Emm... Pah. Papah ama emak kan tau kalo Cho Rong udah jalan ama Luhan. Ntar mau ketemuan ga?", kata si Cho Rong.

"Boleh aja, kapan?" tanya si emak.

"Mungkin besok, dia habis ke amrik ngunjungin ortunya", kata si Cho Rong. "Pasti anak tajir nih...", gumam papah, "Tapi ga tajir ga apa-apa lah, asal anak gw bahagia" #eaaa.

Cho Rong senyum-senyum, "Luhan orangnya baik kok, pake banget". Kemudian matanya tertuju ke koran papahnya

_Ramalan cuaca internasional_

_Angin kencang di daerah sekitar amrik dini hari._

"Wuadd?!", jerit Cho Rong tiba-tiba, "Gw harus kasih tau Luhan... Eh tapi.. Dia kan udah di pesawat, pasti hapenya dimatiin... Aduh, moga-moga aja dia ga kenapa-napa Tuhan ;A;", Cho Rong doa sendiri, emak dan papahnya bengong ngeliatin Cho Rong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bang Luhan..", panggil Se Hun pas pesawatnya udah di udara, dia dari tadi nelen ludah terus nelen freshcare, eh, ngoles freshcare sampe 100 kali di leher, padahal kata Agnes Monica, 8 kali aja olesnya -_-

"Kenapa, bihun?", Luhan asik maenin Rubiknya yang tadi udah diacak-acak sama Se Hun.

"Kok perasaan gw ga enak ya? Padahal tadi udah minum tolak angin, entrostop dari emak, terus ngolesin Freshcare ampe 100 kali..."

"Begok -_- Over Dosis kali lu! Udah minum tolak angin, entrostop pula! Geflek", Luhan tepok jidat, "Udah, ngemil nyok!", akhirnya dia buka tas menampilkan Lays, mie gemes (ini sebenenrya habis dari amrik apa dari Indonesia sih? -_-), Cheetos, Chuba, Oreo, Crackers Khong Guan, Fererro Rocher De el el.

"Ga nafsu bang, lu aja yang makan semua -_- Baru liat aja udah kenyang gue".

"Ciyusan? Jangan nangis ye kalo ntar lu nyari-nyari snack-nya!", Ujar Luhan sambil nyikat Ferrero Rocher-nya.

'Duh, Tuhan. Semoga perjalanan kita aman dan selamat...', doa Se Hun dalem hati. Entah sejak kapan dia jadi religius gini, padahal dulu pas Pak Si Won ngajar agama aja ga dia dengerin sama sekali. Sebelas-dua belas kayak dengerin ceramah dadakannya Su Ho. Bisa-bisa kalo masuk ANTV dia bakal digaplok mamah dedeh gara-gara dia panjang lebar ceramah malah ngupil #khayalangaje

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah~ Amber~ Sampe sekarang pun lu masih aja terbayang-bayang di kepala guweh~", Kris ngemeng sendiri pas udah mau tidur, bikin Xiumin emosi, "Kamfret ah lu! Cepetan tidur! Kuping gw panas denger omongan lu!".

"Yey~ Namanya jatcin, hih yang jones~".

"Jones pale lu! -_- Songong banget lu mentang-mentang udah ada calon kecengan!"

GUBRAK!

"HIH! Suara apaan tuh!?", jerit Xiumin, pas ada suara barang berat jatoh tepat disebelah dia, "Lu jatoh dari ranjang, Kris?".

"Jancok! Ngapain gw jatoh dari ranjang?(ngamen bang -_-) Buka lampu aja lah!", akhirnya Kris buka lampu.

Mata mereka berdua membulat seketika.

Foto Luhan yang tadinya ada di meja.

Jatoh

Dan frame-nya pecah.

Tepat di mukanya

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"FINAL DESTINATION!"

"THE CONJURING!"

"SAW!"

"AMITY VILLE!"

"THE ORPHAN!"

"DON'T LOOK UP!"

Satu-satu aja pelem horror disebutin -_-

"MIYABI!"

"KYAAAA! Eh, kok miyabi!? Yadong ah lu, Xiumin!"

"Lha! Bukan gw yang ngomong, kamfrets!"

"Trus siapa yang ngomong?"

"Guweh".

"KYAAAAA!"

Bantal pun berterbangan.

"KAMPRET SEMUA AH LU, BANG! INI GUWEH, KAI!", ternyata makhluk yang nyebutin 'miyabi' tadi itu si Kai -_- Emang dasar bocah yadong.

"Lu ngapain disini, bangke? Pantesan aja gw nyium bau bangke! Kata Ed Warren di The Conjuring, bau busuk itu disebabkan oleh aktifitas makhluk halus dan ini dia makhluknya!", kata Kris panjang lebar kemudian disambit sendal ama Kai. "Jancok -_- Lu ga sadar ini udah tengah malem dan lu semua dengan begonya nyebutin nama pelem horror? Si Ha Won juga narik-narik rambut gw gara-gara dia jadi keingetan pelem horror!".

"Nggak... Kai, coba lu liat itu", Xiumin nunjuk foto Luhan.

Frame-nya pecah.

Tepat di bagian muka Luhan.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"FINAL DESTINATION!"

"THE CONJURING!"

"SAW!"

"AMITY VILLE!"

"THE ORPHAN!"

"DON'T LOOK UP!"

"...!"

"...!"

Dan sampai subuh mereka ngejerit-jerit mulu -_- Bikin Tao yang Ha Won jambak saking takutnya. Yang laen? Molor tanpa ada gangguan.

"Hhh... Pokoke kita doa-in Luhan ama Se Hun. Jangan ampe mereka kenapa-napa...", Xiumin udah doa duluan.

Kai ama Kris ngemeteran.

"Eh, tapi bang, barangnya Se Hun ga kenapa-napa tuh, bang...", kata Kai.

"Berarti mari doain Luhan aja...", Kris pelit(?) -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bang Luhan... Kok pesawatnya goyang-goyang mulu ya?", Se Hun mulai wanti-wanti.

"Iye nih... Pilotnya ga bener(?)", Luhan anteng bener.

"Kayaknya buka pilotnya deh bang... Eh...", Se Hun gigit jari Luhan #eh

"Anjrit, jangan jari gw yang lu gigit, kamfret -_-"

"Soalnya sama-sama asin sih hehehe~" #plak

"Najis -_- Betewe goyang-goyangnya perasaan ga nyantai banget?"

"Udah gw bilang, bang -_- Ini kayaknya bukan salah pilotnya..."

_Ting nong neng nong~_

_Maaf, para penumpang sekalian, diharapkan mengencangkan seat belt dikarenakan cuaca yang sedang buruk._

_Terima kasih._

Hunhan nelen ludah.

"Kencengin seat belt-nya bang...", Se Hun buru-buru ngencengin seat belt-nya. Luhan juga, soalnya dia ikutan takut ada apa-apa.

Wiiiiiing~(?)

"AAAAAAAAA~!".

Jeng jeng jeng jeng~~

* * *

**TBC**

**Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Bales ripiw dlok ah~**

**BLUEFIRE0805: **Wkwkwk~ Namanya khayalan semata. Iyanih, baru-baru ini ketemu KrisBer moment di Music Bank makanya dijadiin kopel aja dah, heheheh~

**Sekian dan terima kasih**

**Dari author 10% kece 90% somplak**


	28. Ancur-ancuran

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

"Anjriit, anjriitt, Won! Mau ampe kapan lu narik rambut guwee?!", ratap Tao karena dari tadi rambutnya dijambak ama Ha Won gara-gara dia ketakutan. Bikin rambutnya yang udah tebel berkat obat Rudy Hadisuwarno itu kembali berpitak #Plak.

"Takut baang! Tadi kan si bangke, bang Kris ama bang Xiumin neriakin nama pelem horror mulu! Gw-nya jadi keingetan", Ha Won udah gemeteran. Tao udah pengen nangis, "Udah gede juga lu, Ha Mil! Udah punya pacar pula! Masih takut aja ama pelem horror!".

"Apaan?! Yang tiap kali nangis kalo bang Luhan udah nyeritain cerita hantu yang nangis kejer duluan siapa?! Bang Tao kan?!".

"-_- Tapi sekarang yang nangis siapa, Ha Mil!?"

"Guweh bang .-."

"Sadar diri! Udah tidur sono!", Tao emosi, habis Ha Won dengan takut-takut balik tidur lagi. Ha Won manyun-manyun.

Keprak!

"Ada yang jualan ketoprak ya bang?", tanya Ha Won.

"Ketoprak gigi lu peang! Itu suara barang jatoh!", Tao masih aja meluk gulingnya, nganggep itu Eun ji #jiah. "Tapi jatoh gara-gara apa?".

Emang ada aja yang aneh di rumah mereka.

Ga ada yang gerak, ga ada yang loncat-loncat, ga ada yang lagi goyang cesar (-_-) apalagi ngupil.

Lalu kenapa ada barang yang jatoh?

"Cek gih ada apa yang jatoh!", Si Tao maen nyuruh aja. Masih berfantasi ria tidur bareng Eun Ji -_-

Ha Won terdiem...

"Barang apaan, Mil?"

"Sempak elu bang" #jiiaaah

"Sempak kok suaranya 'keprak'? -_-"

"Iyalah, orang sempak lu bahan karet, jatohnya dari atas lemari pulak :v"

Tao ngakak, "Ga mungkin juga suara gitu kali, Won! Yang laen lah!". Ha Won mondar-mandir lagi. Kemudian hening.

"Kok sepi?".

Tao dengan bloonnya nanya, kemudian dia bangun.

"WUANJRIT, HA WON?!"

Ha Won tepar di lantai

Sebenernya apa yang terjadi?

"Wanjrit, Ha Won! Lu liat apaan ampe jadi tapir begini, eh, tepar begini?!", Tao turun dari ranjang, kemudian nge-spot sesuatu.

Jantungnya mendadak berenti.

GUBRAK.

Akhirnya kedua makhluk itu tepar di lantai.

SEBENERNYA ADA APA WOY?! #Readersngamuk

Mari kita close-up dulu, nyok~

Foto Se Hun alay-alayan ama Luhan.

Dan cuma bagian muka Luhan aja yang kacanya pecah.

Ih, sesuatu~ #dikepret.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MAK JAAAAAANN! PESAWAT INI OLEEENG!", Luhan beserta penumpang laen jejeritan saat pesawat mendadak goyang dombret, heh -_- Se Hun udah mangap-mangap, pengen teriak apa tapi bagiannya udah diembat Luhan -_- "TIDAAKK! AKU TIDAK INGIN HIDUPKU BELAKIL HANYA THEPELTHI INI! EH AUTHOR SIALAN, KENAPA GW CADEL LAGI?!", Jerit Se Hun geje, protes ama Author gara-gara dia mendadak cadel lagi.

Author: Meneketehek yey, penyakit loe sendiri

Se Hun: Kamfrets! Pokoke gw ga boleh cadil lagi! AAAAAAAA!

Author: Iye iye aja dah gw -_-

"Emaaakkk! Coba aja gw tadi nurutin eluh ga naek dulu, huks huks~", Se Hun nangis kejer sambil gebukin kursi depan dengan alaynya, bikin penumpang depan bukannya takut mati kecelakaan malah takut mati kena gebok Se Hun -_- "Se Hun!", Luhan mendadak ciyus #tsaah -_-

"Iyeh bang? Sroott".

Itu bukan suara Se Hun buang ingus, itu suara Se Hun ngabisin teh botol sosro-nya #Plak

"Di situasi ini kita tidak boleh panik".

"Lha tadi yang jerit duluan siapa bang? -_-"

"Udah diem aja napeh -_- Pokoknya berdoa aja jangan ampe kecelakaan beneran, ini cuma anginnya aja yang gede, wokeh?", padahan Luhan udah pengen kencing di celana. Cumanya dia urungkan. Se Hun manggut-manggut, "Kita poreper tugeder kan, bang? Bilang iyah aja ya bang, ntar HunHan shipper ngamuk" #heh

"Iyah -_-"

WIIIIING!

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"Tuh kan bang, malah lu yang ngejerit -_-", Se Hun tepok jidat.

"BALING-BALINGNYA KEBAKAR, BIHUN!;A;".

Sebenernya apa-apaan ini?

Dari angin kenceng aja bisa ampe baling-baling kebakar.

Namanya khayalan author -_-

"Wuadd?! NOOOOO!", Se Hun yang duduk di deket jendela jejeritan buka seatbelt, cuma saking paniknya ampe ga tau gimana cara ngebukanya. Semua penumpang juga syok setengah mampus.

Luhan buru-buru bantuin Se Hun nyopotin seatbeltnya kemudian dorong Se Hun menjauh, dan dengan kampretnya dia malah kesandung dan ngebentur jendela.

"TIDAAAAK ;A; MAYDAY MAYDAY! HELP HELP! BLAH BLAH PRUT PRUT(?)!", Se Hun ngejerit-jerit geje, bukannya bantuin Luhan cepet-cepet menjauh

"Woy, bihun!"

"Ngapeh bang?! ;A;"

"Bilang ama Cho Rong gw cinta dia.."

"WATDEP-?!"

DUAAAARR!

Bentar, setop dulu.

Author mendadak pengen ngakak #dikepret.

Wokeh lanjut dlok lah!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wanjrit, kenape lo pade tepar disini?!", Kris tereak kaget pas nganterin(?) Kai balik ke kamar

Tao ama Ha Won gemeteran kayak ikan ga dapet oksigen.

Kai sweat drop kemudian dia nge-spot sesuatu..

"KYAAAA! Foto bang Luhaaaannn!"

"Wanjrit! Ini pasti pertanda!", Xiumin heboh

Kris ga bisa ngemeng apa-apa mendadak nangis kejer di pelukan Xiumin -_-

'Tuhan ampunin dosa guweh, jangan ampe si Luhan ngehantuin gue gara-gara gw nistain dia mulu. Moga-moga dia ga mati jatoh dari pesawat, matinya gara-gara syok liat orang jatoh dari pesawat.' #jiaah

Ha Won mendadak sadar, "Bang, buka tipi, SEKARANG!"

"Hah?"

"SEKARANG! BANGUNIN YANG LAEN JUGA, AAAAARRGHH!".

Ha Won mendadak jadi Leonidas -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam itu Cho Rong ga bisa tidur...

Dari tadi mulutnya komat-kamit baca doa. Kadang-kadang nyoba tidur, tapi kadang nyoba ga tidur -_- 'Ya Tuhan, kenapa gw ngerasa ga enak gini? Padahal tadi gw udah minum promag..'.

Apa hubungannye, neng? -_-

"Buka tipi lah...".

Jreng jreng jreng jreng~

Cho Rong kemudian ngejerit heboh

.

.

.

.

.

.

Demi mengenang Luhan yang udah somplak-somplakan.

Menheningkan ciptadent(?) dimulai... ._.

"Bang Luhan, bang Se Hun ;A;", Ha Won mewek di pelukan Chan Yeol pas nonton berita pesawat sukhoi jatoh. Heh, bukan yang itu ding -_-

"Anjrit..", cuma itu yang bisa Chan Yeol katakan.

Yang laen kicep-kicep, Su Ho baca doa, pada berlinang aer mata semua.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"GW MASIH IDUP WOY!".

Teriakan seseorang yang diwawancara dari tipi membuat semua orang di rumah mangap.

Itu Se Hun yang bodinya penuh asep item.

"KYAAAAA!", Semuanya ngejerit bahagia, udah ada aja si Chen ngeluarin botol coca cola ama si Xiumin ngeluarin bakpao kacang telor special ga pake telor -_-.

"Tapi bang Luhan dimana?".

Suara Baek Hyun bikin semuanya mengheningkan ciptadent lagi.

"Eeh... Sebenernya kakak saya juga ada di pesawat, tapi dia nyelametin saya supaya ga kena ledakan tu baling-baling laknat(?)", kata Se Hun sedih pas diwawancara kru tipi.

"Saya-nya sama sekali ga ada luka malah. Tapi kakak saya...".

Semua nelen ludah.

Xiumin nelen bakpao

Chen nelen botol coca cola -_-

D.O nelen sofa kemudian digebukin satu rumah.

"Kampreet! Tu sofa mahal malah lu telen!".

Akhrinya sofa itu pun dimuntahkan -_-

"Kakak saya kebakar, tapi cuma di lengan kanan..."

Hening...

Hening...

"OH YEAAAAAHH! KAGAK MATIIIII!", Jerit satu rumah sambil mewek. Apalagi si Su Ho, kayak pas menang di Music Bank.

Se Hun nyengir, "Tapi ada aja mukjizat dibalik itu... Lengannya cuma kebakar dikit"

Yang laen kembali hore-hore.

"Oh iye, teteh Cho Rong. Kalo lu nonton ini, bang Luhan ada pesen ama lu. Katanya dia cinta ama lu".

Yang laen langsung cie-cie ga jelas padahal Cho Rong-nya lagi ga ada disono.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh iye, teteh Cho Rong. Kalo lu nonton ini, bang Luhan ada pesen ama lu. Katanya dia cinta ama lu".

Cho Rong nangis meraung-raung, "Bego banget lu, Han! Bukannya nyelametin diri sendiri masih sempetnya aja lu pake pesen-pesenan ama guaah, hiikkss!".

"Teh, kalo teteh mau ketemu ama bang Luhan, langsung ngacir ke RS Somplak gih! Dia udah dilariin kesono, dan dia punya oleh-oleh buat teteh!", Se Hun dadah-dadah, "Keep smile ya teh!".

Cho Rong langsung matiin tipi.

"Emak, papah... Sori ya Cho Rong kabur dari rumah bentar...".

Kemudian Cho Rong ke RS pake Mobil. Ceritanya udah punya SIM gituh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, teh Cho Rong udah disini!", Ha Won ngejerit pas dia ketemu Cho Rong di RS somplak.

"Luhan gimana, Won?", Cho Rong keliatan banget habis nangis, buktinya tu mata udah bengkak, ada air-airnya, merah lagi. Ha Won nyengir, "Mukjizat itu emang nyata, teh! Ke kamar sono aja gih, dia cuma kebakar plus kegores dikit".

Cho Rong langsung ngacir aja ga pake thanks ato apa gitu.

"Pasti mereka langsung lope-lope-an disonoh...", gumam Lay

"LUHAAAAN!"

Kuping mereka pengang seketika denger jeritannya Cho Rong.

"Eh, Cho Rong~ Jiaah, bebeb gw nangis, sini-sini!", Luhan nyengir, dia lagi pewe di ranjang RS, langan kanannya diperban gara-gara kebakar. Untung ga fatal ampe harus diamputasi.

Cho Rong mewek sambil meluk Luhan. Eaaak cocwiiit~

"Udah Rong, gw udah ga kenapa-napa mahh~ Ni kebakar juga dikit, paling ntar cuma ada bekasnya doang, hehehe~", Luhan ngasih puk-puk ke Cho Rong. "Cumanya ntar tangan lu putih sebagian doang ;A;".

Luhan senyum beribu arti #tsaah

"Buat gw mah gapapa, asal gw masih bisa sama lu... Luka bakar gini ga ada artinya dibanding cinta gw ama lu :)".

Asseeeekk~

Soswiit~

Cho Rong kembali mewek, "Gombal lu, Han!".

"Betewe yah Rong. Pas gw ngerasa gw udah mau mati gitu, udah meledak tu baling-baling, gw ngerasa kayak ada yang narik gw gituh... Kalo nggak mungkin satu bodi gw udah kebakar tuh :(".

"Mukjizat, Han. Lu kan bilang kalo Tuhan emang restuin kita pasti lu ga bakal keapa-napa :')".

Luhan malu-malu sendiri.

"Ga ada oleh-oleh buat gw nih?", Cho Rong naik turun alis.

Luhan ngakak, "Ada~ Sini lu tutup mata dlo. Kalo gw kasih liat langsung kan ga asik".

Cho Rong nurut aja, dipikirnya dia bakal dikasih kalung, ato apa gitu.

CHU~

"OH EM JEEEHH!", Tiba-tiba 12 bocah jadi-jadian nongol dari balik pintu kamar.

HanRong couple bingung.

"JANCOK! LU PADE NGINTIPP!", Luhan tereak-tereak. Cho Rong udah blushing aja.

"Ehem! Jadi ceritanya oleh-olehnye kisseu gituh?", Kai ngakak ria.

"Brisik lu jones!"

Jleb

"Gw pulang aja lah!", Kai mewek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Betewe Se Hun ngilang kemaneh?", tanya D.O

"Tauk, mau mandi! Dia kan badannya item, asep semua, bruaakakakkak!", Chan Yeol ngakak.

"Kok gw merasa tersindir? -_-", gumam bangke

"Yey -_- Orang kita ngemenginnya Se Hun, sensi bener loe!", Baek Hyun monyong-monyong, "betewe bang Kris kemaneh?".

"Ke atap rumah broh", jawab si Tao, "Ga tau lagi mikirin apaan, kayak orang galau banget dia mukanya dari pas OTW pulang tadi!".

Ha Won langsung manjat ke atap, mau ngehibur.

Sekali-kali dibaik-baikin, kasian kalo dinistain mulu, dosa ntar #yeh

"Bang Kris..", panggil Ha Won dengan lemah lembut.

"Kenapeh?"

"Galau bang?"

"Kenapa mesti galau?"

"Trus muka lu kenapa kayak ngenes gitu bang?", Ha Won nunjuk muka Kris. Kris ngegeleng, "Ga kenapa-napa..."

"Ciyus?"

"Miapah?"

"Miyabi, Mi ayam rasa babi"

"Cis =_="

Akhirnya hening..

"Bang.."

"Apa lagi?"

"Lu cemburu sama HanRong couple? Pengen gitu juga ama teh Amber?".

BINGO! #Plak -_-

"Ng-ng-nggak! Ngasal ngemeng aja lu!", Kris mulai salting, tengsin, gengsi dan laen-laen. Ha Won ngikik, "Ketauan bang dari cara ngemeng lu! Udah lah bang~ Kalo pengen gitu ya harus kecengin dia, jangan lu malah galau, ga ngapa-ngapain".

Kris ngela napas setelah akhirnya Ha Won pergi.

'Kalo gitu berarti gw harus minta bantuan Cho Rong juga..'

'Okeh, besok gw akan minta!'

'Semangat naga(?)!'

* * *

**TBC**

**Ngemeng-ngemeng author pengen curcol neh -_-**

**Author jengah banget kalo gini mulu.**

**Pada kemana semua yang baca? Pergi gitu aja ga ada komen?**

**Kayaknya author harus say goodbye ama ni FF :'(**


	29. Kris siap PDKT

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

"Yey, bang! Lu lama amet!", Su Ho ngegedor-gedor pintu kamar XiuRisHan. Udah daritadi Kris didalem, padahal yang laen udah pada ngacir ke sekolah. Cuma tinggal grup abang kuliahan.

Kenapa mereka ga jalan duluan aja?

Ya karena ada pepatah bersatu kita teguh bercerai kita jomblo #eh

Bukan ding!

Karena yang pegang kunci rumah hari ini itu si Lay, jadi kalo mereka langsung pergi siapa yang ngunci pintu?

Yang serem itu, kalo Lay udah pegang kunci bisa dia tinggalin kemana-mana, udah hampir 10 kali ilang, dan untung ketemu.

Pernah suatu hari Lay lagi di toilet, kuncinya ketinggalan di jamban, entah gimana caranya -_-

"Bentar dulu lah, Ho! Kayak ga pernah liat orang dandan", jawab Kris dari kamar. Baru aja nyolong alat make-up-nya Baek Hyun, untung ga ketauan. Kalo ketauan bisa-bisa digeber ke amrik. "Anjir! Sejak kapan lu jadi feminin gini bang? Biasanya muka lu sengaja disenga-senga-in biar pada takut!", Lay bergidik ngeri.

"Lu lupa kalo dia lagi jatcin, Lay?", Luhan nyeletuk, baru kemaren pulang dari RS, "Apa lu juga lupa gw kasih lu oleh-oleh minyak ikan?".

"Ah, minyak ikan? Kemaren gw pake buat goreng kentang...", Lay garuk-garuk kepala.

.Nice.

Emang kepinteran ni anak.

Minyak ikan jelas-jelas buat diminum, ini malah buat goreng kentang?

Minta difenthung ni bocah satu.

Anak siapa sih ini? #Lha.

Luhan tepok jidat Xiumin, "Minyak ikan itu buat lu minum, anying!". "Ga pake jidat gw juga kali, Han, Sialan lu!", Xiumin nakol jidat Luhan. Luhan nyengir. "Bang, jadi minyak ikan itu buat gw minum?", Lay garuk kepala.

"Ya jelas buat elu lah! Logic ga sih gw kasih ke Xiumin kalo barangnya buat eluh?"

"Kenapa bawa-bawa nama guweh?", Xiumin garuk pantat

"Soalnya lu juga otaknya dikit"

Kemudian Luhan masuk UGD keselek bakpao #dipelet(?)

Tak lama, Kris nongol keluar, mukanya udah cakep cetar membahana, ga diragukan, dia bakal lolos jadi bintang iklan L-Men #heh.

"Wanjir, Si Won kalah ama lu bang! Gw jamin lu bisa jadi bintang iklan!", Su Ho ngasih 2 thumbs up buat Kris. Kris nyengir, "Iye dong~".

"Kalo ga pake pelet juga bisa lolos kok!".

"Lolos apeh? :v"

"Lolos jadi banci taman lawang"

Pletak.

Su Ho tepar di lantai habis digetok catokannya Baek Hyun. "Udah ah bang, ntar Amber ga suka!", Lay nepok-nepok Kris.

Berhubung dia bertekad bakal curcol ama Cho Rong. Jadi mana tau aja hari ini juga dia bakal ketemu ama Amber, jaga-jaga aja dulu dengan memperganteng diri. Hari ini dia berencana menunjukkan diri jadi pribadi yang dewasa dan ga cepet marah, plus jentelmen. Biasanya cewek kan sukanya yang begitu. Ya gatau juga sih selera Amber itu yang kea gimenong.

Secara Amber ga kayak cewek kebanyakan.

Yang ga suka pake baju cowok.

Yang demen make-up

Yang demen syoping

Yang ngemengnya lemah lembut.

Tapi itulah yang membuat Kris suka ama dia. Perbedaan itu keindahan you know? #yeh. Coba aja mikir kalo satu rumah mukanya kayak Xiumin semua? Pasti bingung lah!

Walopun Xiumin mirip ama So Hee Wonder Girls, tetep aja ada bedanya kan? Dia cewek dan Xiumin cowok #digeber.

Perbedaan itu indah, sob. Cumanya aja orang suka jadi rasis :v Beda-bedain orang padahal lahir sama-sama keluar dari perut, mati sama-sama dikubur ato dibakar.

HIDUP PERDAMAIAN #Jehh.

Kris komat-kamit ngafalin gombal, yang baru dia dapet dari internet. Ampe subuh dia afalin mulu.

"Emm... Mber, lu tau ga bedanya gw ama Ha Won? ;Lu kan cowo; Bukan; trus?; Kalo Ha Won kan demen duit, kalo gw demen elu :v".

Yang laen jijik sendiri pas Kris niruin suara boyish Amber.

"Mber, kenapa ya kita susah nyari ujung pelangi? ;Gatau mah gw; Soalnya ujungnya di mata kamu, mata kamu kan indah sampe ada pelanginya ;)".

Semuanya kecuali Kris ngacir ke selokan buat muntah. Demi apa banget si Kris jadi demen ngafalin gombalan!

"Kenapa yah minyak ama air ga bisa nyatu? ;Perbedaan massa jenis lah -_-; Bukan, tapi karena cinta mereka tidak bisa menyatu, ga kayak cinta kita :')".

Dalam hati mereka semua, mereka mikir: 'Cinta kita? Yang cinta mah elo doang kali!'.

"Mber, gw bangga banget tinggi gini? ;Gitu doang bangga -_-; Iya dong, biar gw gampang ngeraih cinta kita yang setinggi langit itu :')".

"Bang, plis bang! Setop gombal gembelnya! ;A; kuping gw bisa conge!", Su Ho nangis sambil meluk kaki Kris.

Melihat aksi nista adeknya itu, Kris langsung berhenti ngegombal gembel, 'Emang semenjijikan itukah gombalan gw?', batin Kris heran.

* * *

"Masalah lu ama si ojong udah beres, Lun?", tanya Ha Won ke Luna, yang lagi asik hokcay sendiri, "Luna!".

Masih hokcay.

"Aluna!"

Hokcay.

"Nana!"

Hokcay.

"Alun-alun!"

Masih hokcay.

"Aluna Sagita Gutawa!"

Masih aja hokcay.

"Lun-lun!"

Hokcay lage.

"Emma Watson!"

Hokcay.

"Miranda Kerr!"

Masih aja hokcay.

"Kristen Stewart. Nicki Minaj, Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, Angelina Jolie, Jennifer Lopez, Anne Hathaway, Penelope Cruz, Beyonce, Rihanna, Avril Lavigne, Lady Gaga, Carly Rae Jepsen, Katy Perry, Selena Gomez, Jennifer Aniston asdfghjkkjhgfdsafghj!"

Tetep aja Hokcay.

"LINA LADY GEBOY!"

"Iya, Won?"

GUBRAK!

"JANCOK! HEBAT BENER NAMA LU BISA JADI LINA LADY GEBOY SEENAK NONG-NONG LOE!", Ha Won prustasi plus emosi. Luna ga tau apa-apa, akhirnya nyengir geje, "Ngapain manggil gw tadi?". "Masalah lu ama si Ojong udah selese belom?".

"UDAH DONG!", Luna bahagia, tiba-tiba backsound We are the champion nongol aja entah dari mana.

_We are the champion my friend~!_

"Gimana nyeleseinnya, Lun?", kali ini Eun Ji angkat bicara. Luna malu-malu marmut, "Emm... Ternyata tuh dia gaada kabar 2 minggu gara-gara...".

Semuanya natep Luna.

"Gara-gara dia rencanain tunangannya kita...".

Hening...

Krik... Krik... Krik..

"Anjrit, jangkrik guwe lepas..", celetuk Kwang Min. "Masyaaloh, jangkrik aja dipiara..", gumam Min Woo sambil nepok jidat.

Krik... Krik... Krik...

"CIYUSAN LU, LUNA?!".

"WOW! PENTESTIK BEBEB!"

"KAMPREEETT! UDAH MAEN TUNANGAN AJA LOE!"

"UNDANG GW ATO GW KEFRET LU NTAR!"

Satu kelas ribut.

Luna ga tau mau jawab apaan akhinya dia manggut-manggut aja, "Pasti undang kok..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Emm... Rong... Gw mau curcol dulu ama lu..", Kris maen nongol aja pas Luhan ama Cho Rong lagi lope-lope-an. "Mau ngapain Kris?", tanya si Luhan. "Curcol aja, you know lah!", Kris nyengir.

Cho Rong yang mulai mencium bau menyan.

Eh salah.

Cho Rong yang mulai mencium bau keanehan langsung ikutin Kris aja, "Mau ngomongin apa?".

Kris malu-malu naga, "Emm... Rong... Gw... Gw..."

"Lu kenapa?".

"Gw..."

"Mau nitip beli entrostop? Boleh kok!".

Kris nepok jidat, "Bukan, Rong ;A; Gw..."

"Lu kenape, Kris? -_-"

"Gw tu... Su...su...su..."

"Susis?"

"BUKAAAAAN ;A; Gw tuh.. Su... Suka ama..."

"GW GAMAU SELINGKUH DARI LUHAN ;A;"

"BUKAAAAAAANN! ;A; Gw tuh suka... ama... Am..."

"Amber?"

BINGO!

Kris ngangguk tanpa malu-malu.

"Ternyata yang gw pikirkan juga bener- lu naksir ama Amber".

"Jadi lu tau? Obvious banget yeh?", Kris garuk-garuk kepala. Cho Rong ngangguk, "Ama adek lu sendiri aja lu jarang senyum. Ama Amber aja lu kasih liat gigi lu. Apa sih yang bikin lu suka ama Amber?".

Kris mikir bentar, "You know kan, kalo perbedaan itu keindahan? Intinya gw suka dia karena dia laen daripada yang laen gitu".

Kemudian Kris digaplok pelan di pipi ama Cho Rong.

Jiah, Cho Rong udah bisa maen gaplok rupanya XD

"Sumpah, itu bukan alasan yang jelas. Luhan juga pernah bilang gw lain daripada yang lain."

"Karena gw suka gimana gaholnya dia, gimana aseknya dia, cakep, baik, plus ga bakal gugup amat kalo diajak bicara... "

"Nah gitu!", Cho Rong nyengir, "Okeh, ntar kita bertiga, ketemuan ama Amber habis ini, wokeh?"

Kris nyengir, "Okeh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan lagi frustasi.

Lagi frustasi Luhan

Frustasi lagi Luhan.

Luhan frustasi lagi.

#Bolakbalik

Udah ah! -_-

Pokoke Luhan lagi frustasi!

"Oh, Cho Rongku~ Kenapa kau selingkuh dari aku hanya untuk bule ngondek cap naga(?) itu? :'( Hiks hikss", Luhan nangis kejer di kantin, Bibi yang jualan disitu jijay sendiri, "Kesambet apa ABG ini, ckcckckk."

Sebenernya ini yang Luhan pikir saat melihat Cho Rong dan Kris ngobrol

_Warning! Ini hanya khayalan Luhan_

_"Kris, mau ngomong apa ama gw?"_

_"Emm... Cho Rong... Sori ya gw ga SMS lu kemaren..."_

_"Gapapa mah... Cuma jangan lupa lagi aja lu", Cho Rong gaplok si Kris._

_"Iyeh, janji kok beb" Kris nyengir._

_"Okeh"._

"DIA SELINGKUH! HUAAAAAAAA!", Luhan ngejerit.

"Luhan? Ngapain?", Cho ROng yang balik, nemu Luhan yang udah menuhin satu meja dengan air mata. Luhan terisak pelan, "Rong.. Lu selingkuh dari gw?".

Cho Rong mengo', "Astagah, Han! Ga segitu curiganya kali gw ngobrol ama Kris!".

"Lu ga bakal ninggalin gw kan?" #aseek

"Trus apa arti aer mata gw buat lu, Han kalo gw selingkuhin elu?" #eaaaa.

Luhan akhirnya berenti nangis, "You're poreper mai bebeb ya~".

"Iya, Han~ :)"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hot nyus~ Hot nyus~", Sung Jong ngacir ke dalem kelas sambil lambe-lambe, "Kata pak Sung Gyu ntar ada yang inval si pak Ye Sung".

"Mentang-mentang anak intimidasi beritanya nyampe ke eluh duluan, wkwkwk~", Tao ngakak.

"Makanya jadi orang syukuri apa adanya. Jai anak intimidasi kan ga jelek juga broh. Gw jadi pembawa berita neh", Sung Jong banggain diri.

Emang pak Ye Sung daritadi belom nongol makanya ni anak satu kelas maen-maen semua. Dipikirnya pak Ye Sung pasti lagi pingsan ketabrak amuba #dikepret.

Ya secara, kalo dia udah telat pasti alesannya ada banyak. Mulai dari ban mobil kempes kemudian dibawa ke dukun, kura-kuranya mati habis dia kasih minum jus jeruk merek baygon, habis itu ada pula tasnya ketuker ama anaknya, padahal dia ga punya anak.

Pacar apa lagi! #digebok

"Eh, bangke! Kemenong aja lu?", tanya Dae Hyun pas Kai masuk ke kelas.

"Baru beli gorengan vroh! Kan ga ada guru, huehehehe~", Kai ngikik sambil ngunyah cireng. "Juancok! Ga bagi-bagi!", Young Jae teriak.

"Anjrit! Beli sendiri kenapa?", Kai melet.

"Udah lah, jae! Gw traktir lu hari ini", Dae Hyun cetek-cetek jari. Young Jae jijay, "Ish! Sedjak kapan lu jadi bermurah hati gini? Biasanya kalo gw minta pinjem barang aja lu ga rela!".

"Ish! Dibaik-baikin gamau, giliran dipelitin ngomel! -_-"

Young Jae ngakak, "Iyeh, iyeeeh!"

Akhirnya DaeJae couple ngacir keluar.

Tiba-tiba...

PRAKKK! PREK PRIK PREETT(?)!

Semua orang di dalem kelas bingung.

Risol yang tadi di dalem mulut Kai langsung jatoh keluar.

Jangkrik Kwang Min mendadak mati.

"Huaaa~ My jangkrik ;A;".

Jeng jeng jeng jeeeeng~

Guru inval datang!

"Wanjrit...", Ha Won kelepasan ngemeng.

"Hey, you!", guru itu tiba-tiba nunjuk Ha Won.

'Oh no! Bisa mati gw dihukum ama guru macem gitu!', batin Ha Won panik. Soalnya sebenernya di sekolah ga boleh ngomong kata umpatan. "Itu yang bangkunya kosong dua siapa?! Panggil ke sini!".

GUBRAK

"Untung aja bukan gara-gara gw ngomong kata umpatan...", bisik Ha Won pas keluar kelas, "DaeJae kopel kampret! Kalo aja mereka ga pergi jajan gw ga usah nyariin mereka!".

"Wey~ Ha Won! Ngapaen lu keluar?", Dae Hyun tereak pake Headvoice. "Kampret! Guru inval udah dateng lu pade masih jajan! Gw disuruh nyariin lu pade!".

Kemudian DaeJae menghilang

"Jancok! Lebih cepet dari the flash!", Ha Won lari ke kelas.

"Maaf pak! Kita telat!", DaeJae tereak pas udah nyampe.

"Ehm! Telat habis ngapain?"

"Jajan pak"

"Jajan? Kalian ga tau kalo ini masih pelajaran? Emang ada aturannya jajan walopun ga ada guru disini? Hukumannya, kalian kuda-kuda selama satu jam pelajaran!". DaeJae nganga, "Jangan 1 jam juga dong pak ;A;". "Ga ada toleransi!".

Tiba-tiba kaca jendela pecah habis bapak itu teriak.

Dae Jae mau ga mau kuda-kuda. Dijamin dah habis ini kaki mereka langsing kayak SNSD

Ha Won nyampe di kelas.

"Hey you!", dia nunjuk Ha Won lagi, Ha Won spot jantung. "Iye pak?"

"Kamu tadi ngumpat kan?! Kuda-kuda juga!".

"HAH?! ;A;"

Akhirnya Ha Won ikutan Kuda-kuda.

"Ehm... Baiklah anak-anak! Saya guru yang akan nginval kalian untuk hari ini. Nama saya Kwon Ji Yong".

'Hih, mukanya serem...', batin Tao.

'Mirip Tao seremnya', batin Min Hyuk.

"Berhubung wali kelas kalian lagi ada masalah, kalian diinval sama saya bbrp hari".

Semuanya ngangguk aja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woy, Chen! Bagi jawaban dong~!".

Baek Hyun manggil Chen yang duduk di sebelahnya, lagi ulangan soalnya.

Emang dasar pak Kyu Hyun, suka ngasih ulangan mendadak. Ngakunya sih biar tau murid-muridnya ngulangin pelajaran lagi ato nggak, padahal sebenernya mau ngerjain muridnya.

"Ini ulangan apa, baek?"

"Kimia"

"Bebek, lu tau ga gw spesialisnya apa?"

"Bikin orang kesel", Baek Hyun watados.

"Jancok! Lu tau lah gw jagonya di biologi!", Chen bangga

"Cuma pas bagian sistem reproduksi doang! Otak lu kan yadong!".

Chen ngikik. "Udah ah! pokoke bagi jawaban!", Baek Hyun emosi. "Hemm, okeh... Gw kasih taunya pilihan ganda aja okeh?"

Baek Hyun ngangguk.

"A,A,B,C,D,D,B,A..."

Dan seterusnya #Pletak.

"Okeh, makasih broh!", Baek Hyun nyengir.

Akhirnya waktu ujian selesai...

"Woy, bebek lu tau jawaban pilihan ganda yang 5? ;A;", D.O nanyain Baek Hyun, "Pada ga ada yang ngerti!". Baek Hyun ngakak, "Gw aja dapet jawabannya dari si Chen!". "Anjrit! Nyontek lu bro?", Chan Yeol kaget. Untung pak Kyu Hyun udah keluar.

"Iyelah! Pas kecil jangan jadi alim mulu, ntar gedenya ga ada hal asik yang bisa lu ceritain ke anak-anak lu", Baek Hyun malah nge-quote.

"Sekarepmu lah, Baek! Ampe ketauan mampus lu!", Chan Yeol ngakak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh... Halo mber...", Kris nyapa si Amber pas mereka ketemuan habis kuliah. Amber cuma lambai-lambai tangan, "Cho Rong dimenong? Dia kan yang manggil gw kesini?".

Kris cuma mengo.

'Ya Allah, cakep banget dia make jaket ama T-shirt trus ama celana jeans gitu doang~ Pake topi pula!', batin Kris.

"Woy, naga!"

"Eh? Oh, si Cho Rong bilang mau beliin kita minuman dulu jadi kita tunggu aja", kata si Kris. Emang kenyataannya gitu. Amber manggut-manggut, "Emang kita mau ngapain?". "Kata Cho Rong sih jalan-jalan ke mall". Akhirnya si Cho Rong dateng juga.

"Eh, mber udah dateng lu", Cho Rong bawa 3 gelas kopi, "Buat lu mber!".

"Jancok, perasaan pake mber semua! Yang bagusan dikit napa? -_-"

"Mau gw panggil Kajol, mber?", Cho Rong ngakak, "Ato Joseph?".

Kris ngikik, "Udah, kasian. Panggilnya Amber aja.".

Amber nyengir, "Ada juga yang ngertiin guweh".

Kris mendadak dag-dig-dug, "Emang biasanya pada manggil lu mber?". "Iyalah! Gw ga ada panggilan lain broh!", Amber ngakak. "Kalo panggil bebeb boleh?"

"Anjrit!", Amber langsung mukul Kris. Dikiranya sih bercanda, padahal dia lagi ciyus. "Gw ciyus, mber!", Kris ngejawab tapi sembari ngakak. Siapa yang bakal ngira dia serius? "Becanda mulu ah lu!".

Kris rada kecewa.

"Ngemeng-ngemeng ya Kris, kalo gw denger nama lu gw jadi keinget sesuatu", Amber bergumam

'Jangan ampe aja lu bilang Krisdayanti -_-', batin Kris.

"Keinget ama Keris senjata Indonesia broh".

Towewewewew~

"Ooh.. Hahahahahaha...", Kris ketawa garing.

"Udah yok capcus!", Cho Rong nyela, dalam hati ngedoa-in Kris biar PDKT sukses. Jangan ampe aja jadinya CBST (Cinta Bertepuk Sebelah Tangan).

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aih... Gw heran ama pak Ye Sung...", Gumam Ha Won pas jalan pulang.

"Iya nih... Pak Ye Sung bisa tiba-tiba ngilang habis itu nongol lagi. Ada masalah apa pula dia", Luna ngelanjutin. "Gimana kalo kita ntar nanya ama pak Ji Yong?", Eun Ji ngusulin.

Semuanya langsung setuju, "Tapi ntar pak Ji Yong mau cerita ga? Secara gw ngeliat mukanya aja udah takut!", Ha Won ngeri sendiri yang laen sweat drop. "Itu mah gara-gara lu dihukum makanya takut!", Eun Ji ngakak. "Ish! Pokoke besok kita harus nanya! Eh, bang Kris?", Ha Won ngeliat tiang listrik, di pinggir jalan ama 1 cewek dan 1 cowok laen #Pletak

"Bye~ Gw samperin abang gw dulu", Ha Won langsung ngacir aja, "Hai bang! Eh, ada teh Cho Rong? Ini bang siapa?", Ha Won nunjuk ke Amber.

Amber berasa ada pedang nusuk dari belakang, "Gw... Cewek...".

Kris yang menyadari pujaan hatinya tersakiti #tsaah, langsung ngegeplak jidat Ha Won, "Dia cewek bego! Yang gw ceritain, namanya Amber".

Ha Won manggut-manggut, "Oh iye! Yang abang bilang jatcin..."

Kemudian Ha Won digeplak lagi.

"Jatcin? Apaan? Merek micin?", Amber bingung. Soalnya dia ga pernah denger Jatcin itu apa.

"Eh, bukan apa-apa kok, hehehe", Kris pura-pura goblok.

"Gw pulang dulu ye bang! Makan di rumah apa di luar?", tanya Ha Won. "Di rumah! Orang ga lama kok", jawab Kris habis itu dadah-dadah ama si Ha Won.

'Semoga sukses PDKT bang!', batin Ha Won

* * *

**TBC**

**Hueheheh Sori lama apdet, emang susah kalo tugas udah numpuk!**

**Okeh eike bales dlok ripiwnye~**

**BLUEFIRE0805: **Ini epep semua umur :v Kalo lebih pervert lagi ntar ratingnya naek dong? Wkwkwkw

**Tania3424:** Huahahahahaha~ *trus mau ngomong apa lagi ya? :/*

**Guest: **Udah ada warning-nya tuh. Wkwkwkwk Tapi kalo kuncir dua kan jadinya aneh dong? Secara rambut dia pendek :|

**ArRuSwari96: **Sebenernya sih ga ada niatan buat delete XD Yang penting jangan ampe aja ga ada yang ripiw rasanya tuh sakit boo #ceilah :') Maacih support-nya broh~

**Sekian dan terima kasih**

**Dari author 10% kece 90% somplak**


	30. Setan nongol

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

"Maneh catetan?", gumam Kris sambil ngambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

Taraaa~ Muncullah kantong ajaib #heh

Okeh, otak Author lagi ngacir ke Doraemon.

Sebenernya yang nongol itu kertas yang udah dilipet kecil-kecil. Seinget dia isinya gombalan yang dia afalin tadi pagi.

Mari kita cek isinya~

Tada~~

_Cara membuat chiffon cake_

'Jiancuk! Kenapa malah halaman buku resepnya Lay yang nongol di kantong guweh?!', batin Kris sambil nguwel-nguwel kertas itu kemudian dilempar sembarangan.

Kemudian Kris keinget sesuatu.

'Oh iye, waktu itu kan gw nyolong buku resep Lay buat masak kue ultah buat Tao, akhirnya ketinggalan di celana guwe kemudian kecuci, pantesan kertasnya ampe susah dibuka -_-'.

Kris soswit euy, bikin kue buat Tao~

Ayo TaoRis shipper mari kesini~ #digampar.

Yah walo akhirnya ultah Tao dirayakan di UGD, soalnya kue-nya bukannya rasanya seenak kayak BreadTalk ato Holland Bakery gitu rasanya malah kayak roti kecebur got kemudian difermentasi pake upil selama 3 tahun, kan fantastik banget itu #pretlah.

Gimana nggak?

Disuruh ngayak tepung malah kotorannya yang dipake bukan tepungnya. #Heh?

Sialnya lagi D.O ama Lay ama Ha Won gaada di rumah jadinya mereka ga bisa bantuin Kris buat bikin kue laknat itu. Adek-adek yang laen sebenernya udah wanti-wanti soal si Kris masak, kemudian pada sembunyi di kamar, soalnya orang yang dia liat pertama kali habis masak pasti disuruh nyobain. Apesnya yang nongol duluan si Tao.

Kemudian Tao diseret.

Disuapin kue.

Dan tepar dalam 3 detik.

Mamamia lezatos~ #Plak.

Jadi intinya, dalam kamus D.O, Ha Won dan Lay pasal 6 ayat 12: _'Jangan ampe si Kris megang alat dapur. Maka alat dapur itu harus dicuci pake kembang tujuh rupa(?) 3 hari 3 malem'._

Dikate si Kris bakteri apa?

Kalo di ayat 13: _'Karena orang yang make alat yang dipegang Kris bakal sial hari itu juga'_

Lha kok bisa? -_- ga jelas banget khayalan author.

Sampe sekarang sih ga pernah dibuktiin, karena tiap kali si Kris di dapur, maka semua laci di dapur bakal digembok #Halaah

Rempong bener idupnya keluarga Ha Won.

Tapi ga serempong Author saat masak indomie #heh

Okeh, back to the story.

'Nah, ini dia yang bener!', Kris sumringah pas ngeliat kertas satu lagi di kantong celananya. Dan kali ini bener, isinya gombalan semua.

"Eh.. Amber, lu tau ga, bedanya gw ama Ha Won, adek gw yang tadi itu?", tanya Kris.

"Niatnya gombalin guwe nih? -_- Ya lu kan cowo dia cewek, tolol amet".

Jleb.

Dibilang tolol ama kecengan itu...

Kayak ga dibolehin emak ama papap nonton konser EXO, dibejek-bejek fans gara-gara dianggep caper ama 12 anak kece itu, kemudian tepar dengan ngeneeeesss #abaikan.

"Bukan, mber~ Bedanya itu dia demen duit kalo gw demennya eluh~", Kris pake gaya cibi-cibi(?) bikin Cho Rong usaha nahan ketawa. 'Jangan ketawa, plis jangan ketawa!', batin Cho Rong, perang ama batin sendiri. Untung bukan kayak Leonidas yang kalo mau perang aja mesti tereak dulu. #halaah.

Amber ngernyitin alis, "Nah kan -_- Gw udah tau itu niatnya ngegombal gembel".

Kris kuciwa, eh, kecewa. 'Gitu doang reaksinya, hikss... Hidup itu tidak mudah'.

"Kenapa minyak ama air ga bisa bersatu?"

"Karena cintanya ga bisa menyatu, ga kayak cinta kita. BASI TAU GAK!", Amber nekenin kata 'basi tau ga'.

Tiba-tiba semuanya gelap, hanya ada sebuah cahaya yang menyinari Kris, ya kayak pundung gitu lah. Cumanya saking tingginya si Kris ampe kepalanya kepentok spotlight, apess apess

#PrayForKris

#WeLoveParkChanYeol

"Anjrit! Kenapa malah Chan Yeol yang diomongin? -_-", Kris protes.

Tiba-tiba hape Kris bunyi

_Aku ingin berbini aku ingin beristri_

_Bini aku istri aku banyak sekali~_

_Semua semua semua dapat dilakukan, dapat dilakukan dengan kerang ajaib~_

_Aku ingin terbang bebas di neraka~_

_Hai, maling-maling jambu~_

_Lalala~ Aku sayang sekali~ Doratemon~_

(Nyanyiin kayak theme song-nya Doraemon).

Kris langsung nyari-nyari hapenya kemudian dia buka lock-nya. SMS.

'Kacangin aja mah!', batin Kris kemudian dia masukin kantong lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bangkeeee~!", Teriak Ha Won ama Kai, yang lagi tiduran di ranjang sambil ngipas-ngipas ketek #plak. "Kenape, bunting?", jawab Kai.

"Jancok, kalo ga Ha Mil pasti bunting -_- Gw ntar mau masak makan malem lu mau apeh?!", tanya Ha Won ketus. "Gw mah apa aja boleh asal lu yang masak beb~"

"Kampret! Beb lu bilang? Cuih! Gw udah milik Min Hyuk!", Ha Won kabur ke dapur. Kai ngikik sendiri, "Woy, nting! Gw mau sayur caisim!". "Iyeh! Minta masakin ama bang D.O! Eneg gw ama lu!", Ha Won tereak dari dapur, Kai monyong seketika, "D.O mah pelit ama gw!".

"Yang pelit lo kali bang! Ga inget lu pernah lempar bang D.O ke tengah jalan gara-gara dia pake cangcut eluh!", Ha Won ngakak. D.O yang di kamar langsung merasa kesindir. Dia langsung lempar iPad ke pintu kamar, ih mubazir :'( #Plak. "Kampretos lu, Won!", D.O tereak pake headvoice. Kai ama Ha Won ngakak.

"Udah lah, D.O ga baik marah-marah mulu. Anak bocah emang kayak gitu, nyindir mau tapi disindir malah emosi..", Baek Hyun ngebijak.

"Ih, bang Kai! Siapa ya yang dulu emosi gara-gara dicengin bang Chan Yeol? Gara-gara matanya cuma seuprit itu loohh~", Ha Won nyindir. Chan Yeol, D.O ama Chen ngakak habis-habisan. Su Ho ama Lay juga. "Ga tau tuh, siapa ya?", Kai pura-pura penasaran.

"Katanya ampe dia di black-list ama satu toko kosmetik gara-gara stok eyeliner dia abisin mulu! Bruakakakakaka~!"

"Sialan lu, Ha Won!", Baek Hyun tereak.

"Emang kita lagi ngomongin lu bang Baek?", Kai ngikik.

"Syit -_-".

"Sudahlah, Baek... Jangan ampe lu kemakan omongan sendiri...", Su Ho nahan ketawa, tapi pada akhirnya tepar di lantai ama Lay saking ga bisa nahan ketawa. Tu SuLay udah kayak cacing goyang ngebor(?) di lantai.

"Chan Yeol ;A; Lu ga bakal cengin gw juga kan?", Baek Hyun menaruh harapan ama kopel tiang listriknya.

Kenapa Baek Hyun mau ama si tiang listrik, Chan Yeol? Soalnya dia pernah denger lagu 'pacarku tiang listrik', jadi kalo hujan tinggal gelantungan #astagah

Abaikan.

Chan Yeol nyengir, "Ga kok, sabar aja ya Baek. Lu harus kuat menghadapi hidup, soalnya Tao udah bilang kalo hidup itu harus ada gregetnya, kalo ga greget ga seru...".

Baek Hyun terharu.

Dan kini dimulailah sinetron 'Cinta ChanBaek' #Halaaah

Okeh, ini bukan FF Yaoi -_-

Back to the setori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka bertiga tiba di mall.

Cho Rong maen pergi syoping baju. Sementara Amber ama Kris yang ga demen ama syoping baju ditinggal gitu aja. Dan akhirnya mondar-mandir-lah mereka berdua. Kris salting karena ga tau mau ngomong apa, sementara Amber cuman asik ngeliat sana sini. Window shopping tuh kayaknya.

"Eh, mber. Lu sama sekali ga ada niatan buat make baju yang lebih cewek-cewek gitu?", Kris akhirnya dapet topik buat nanya. Amber diem bentar, "Niat sih ada. Cuma lu tau lah, cowok jaman sekarang itu 'serigala' semua... Ngeliat cewek aja langsung maen ngecengin".

'Tapi ada aku kok ;A;', Batin Kris, 'Kalo ampe ada yang ngecengin lu kan gw tinggal bilang lu pacar gw :') Biar kayak di drama'.

#Ahaay

#aseek

#soswiiit

Abaikan -_-

"Coba hari ini aja lu pake baju cewek...", Kris ngusulin, "Ga bakal gw ketawain, ciyus!". Amber langsung poker face, mukanya datar kea gini: '-_-'. "Kapan-kapan aja lah, bro! Gw males".

Kris kecewa lagi, "Yaudah".

'Kenapa ya si mber? Dulu bilang jadi tomboy enak bisa ngangkang (soalnya pake celana), sekarang bilang gara-gara takut dikecengin cowok macem preman...', batin Kris heran. "Eh, cing! Ada topi bagus noh!", Amber narik-narik si Kris kemudian nunjuk ke sebuah stand yang jualan Topi gitu-gitu. 'Anjrit, pakenya cing! Ga apalah kalo kecengan yang manggil~ Panggil beb juga boleh, hihihi', Kris ngarep tingkat akherat.

Sementara si Amber udah ngeliat-liat topi, sampe ada beberapa yang coba dia pasangin ke kepala Kris tapi apa daya ga nyampe-nyampe, mulai dari jinjit ampe loncat-loncat. Kris udah nahan ketawa, 'Aduh cimit banget sumpah minta diculik ni anak :')'. Akhirnya karena kasian si Amber loncat-loncat mulu, Kris langsung kuda-kuda biar Amber bisa naroin di kepalanya, "Makanya minum Hilo!"

Jiah, malah ngiklan ni anak!

"Kampret! Ini dari gen bapak guweh!", Amber monyong-monyong.

Kris ngakak.

"Betewe ga pegel lu kuda-kuda mulu?".

"Hueheheh~" Kris langsung berdiri. Emang bener kakinya udah pegel kuda-kuda buat si Amber. Kali ini mah kuda-kuda tapi next time bakal berlutut #eaaaa.

"Yeh! Gw belom ambil topinya~!", Amber loncat-loncat lagi kemudian hampir jatoh.

Langsung aja Kris narik pundaknya si Amber sebelom nempel di lantai.

Kalo orang yang gatau apa yang sebenernya terjadi, pasti pada ngira itu 2 orang cowo nari salsa #beh.

Buat Kris mah soswit, dia udah 'hore-hore' dalem hati. Tapi buat Amber biasa aja soalnya itu termasuk 'ngebantuin' biar ga jatoh, bukan buat 'soswit-soswit'-an.

Seenggaknya hari ini dia punya 'moment' ama Amber lah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Edan, gw laper!", Kai nongol keluar dari kamar, kemudian disambut dengan lemparan sempak Calvin Klein dari Baek Hyun.

"Anjrit! Cangcut siapah ini? Bau bener!", Kai langsung lempar balik cangcutnya, "Punya lu ya, bang Baek?!".

"Lupa lu kalo merek paporit lu Calvin Klein?! Itu punya lu bledot!", Baek Hyun esmosi, "Entah gimenong caranya aja nongol di lemari gw hih!". Kai nyengir, garuk-garuk kepala. Dasar pemilik tidak tau diuntung(?) sempak sendiri lupa. Baek Hyun langsung ngacir ke dapur, "Bebeb Ha Won~ Masaknya udah selesai belom?".

Entah kenapa abang-abangnya jadi demen manggil Ha Won 'bebeb', karena virus Jones kali ya #dikefret.

Ha Won tepok jidat, "Baru setengah jadi! Bang Kris belom pulang jadi makan malem lu pade diundur!".

"Plis lah, Won~ Abang tercintah mu ini sudah laper :'(", Baek Hyun mewek. "Cis! Gw lebih cinta bang Su Ho, bang Luhan ama bang Chan Yeol!", Ha Won melet.

"Ha Won! Ntar gw kasih lu bonus uang jajan!", tereak Su Ho dari kamar.

"Maacih beb Ha Won!", Chan Yeol tereak dari kamar.

"Yeaaah~~ Ntar gw traktir lu makan daging sapi!", Luhan hore-hore dari dalem kamar. Baek Hyun meratap dengan ngenesnya.

Ha Won nyengir, "Pokoke tunggu bang Kris pulang. Dia lagi PDKT, kasian kalo dia makan sendiri, ntar kan dia bisa aja mau curcol ama kita".

"Kan dia bisa curcol ama lu doang, Won ;A;".

"Lu belom tau bang Baek! Bang Kris jutek-jutek gitu dia lebih seneng kalo yang dengerin dia itu semua sibling-nya, ga satu-satu gitu!", jelas Ha Won. Baek Hyun diem. "Keluarga itu penting, Bang Baek", Ha Won malah nge-quote.

Kemudian keluarlah makhluk cantik dari kamar bernama Luhan #tsaah.

Kalo kata iklan Veet cantik itu kulit mulus bebas bulu, itu statement yang salah.

Si Luhan cantik-cantik keteknya juga ada bulu tuh #Pletak.

"Ape lo liat-liat? Gw mau ke toilet doang!"

GUBRAK

Yeeeh, gw kira lu mau ngemeng apa, Han!

"Bang! Lu hari ini masih lope-lope ama teh Cho Rong ga?", Ha Won ngegodain Luhan. "Ya iyalah!", Luhan tereak dari dalem toilet, "Lu ama si Min Hyuk juga tiap hari lope-lope kan? Sok polos bener luh".

Ha Won monyong-monyong. "Betewek yah, hari ini ketemu ama teh Amber, yang katanya bang Kris itu CBST dia". "Ciyus? cakep ga?", tanya Baek Hyun. "Yah, bener-bener kayak cowok sih, cakep mah lumayan.", jawab Ha Won, "Kayaknya orangnya ga gitu suka yang lope-lope gituh".

"Woh~ Jadi gombalannya gagal dong!", Luhan ngakak, dia baru keluar dari toilet. "Mana gw tau mah! Teh Cho Rong ikut mereka PDKT kan? Tanya ama dia gih!", Baek Hyun nepok Luhan, "Beteweh ya bang, itu luka bakar lu gimenong? Udah kering?".

"Kayaknya udah...", Luhan ngeliat ke perbannya, "Syukur bisa langsung menghindar broh. Kayak ada yang narik! Habis itu pesawatnya jatoh, untung jatohnya kayak di pantai gitu, deket Korea pula".

Yang laen keprok-keprok tangan, "Tapi yang narik siape?"

"Gatau... Ga liat lagi..."

"Wih~ Setan~!"

"Kampret! Ga mungkin lah!", Luhan ngakak. Kemudian...

Gubrak!

"Hwadoh! Apa-apaan ituhh?!", Ha Won spot jantung. Ada sesuatu yang jatoh di deket mereka.

Tiba-tiba Xiumin keluar dari kamar sambil ngos-ngosan, "Lemari lu jatoh, Han!".

"Jiancok! Gimana bisa?!", Luhan langsung kabur ke kamarnya bareng yang lain. "Lu yang jatohin ya, min?!". Xiumin geleng-geleng, "Emangnya gw bisa digaji kalo jatohin lemari lu?!". Luhan nganga lebar habis ngeliat lemarinya yang berakhir sungguh ngenes cetar membahana baday.

"Udeh ah! Bantuin gw angkat ni lemari dulu! Ga rusak kan?".

Akhirnya semua manusia yang ada di kamar itu langsung ngangkat lemarinya. Habis itu pada gotong royong ngeberesin isi-isinya.

Tiba-tiba Ha Won nganga lebar.

"B-bang..."

"Yeh?", Luhan sibuk ngelipet bajunya.

"Di atas lemari bang..."

"Kenafeh?", Luhan ngedongak, yang laen juga.

"NAUJUBILAH! SETUUUAAAAANNN! KYAAAAA!".

Memang bener.

Ada setan yang nongol di atas lemari Luhan, dengan gaya kayak di pelem The Conjuring, untungnya mukanya ga seserem si Batsheba Sherman. Bisa mati spot jantung mereka.

"Heh...", si setan berbicara.

Kemudian semuanya ngedobrak pintu kamar Luhan gara-gara pada ngejerit geje.

"Wah! Setan!", Chan Yeol ngakak sambil nunjuk setan yang lagi di atas lemari.

"Itu setan jenis apa?", Lay nanya #halah.

"Saya bukan setan...", setan itu ngomong.

"Trus lu apeh? Manusia?", Lay bloon. Setan tepok jidat, "Gw arwah yang mati penasaran. Nama gue Choi Jin Ri". "Lha kok bisa mati penasaran?", tanya si Tao.

"Iyeh, soalnya gw masih belom tau siapa yang Luhan...", Jin Ri ngeliat sana-sini.

Luhan tepar seketika, tapi ditabokin ama D.O, "sadar bang, tu setan nyariin eluh".

"Jadi ini yang namanya Luhan?", Jin Ri nunjuk Luhan yang sadar habis ditabokin D.O pake tenaga kuda #anjerr. Luhan mau ga mau ngangguk, "Lu penasaran apa ama guweh? Merek sempak gw? Apa umur gue? Gw bukan brondong loh.. Umur ga bisa menipu".

Jin Ri sweat drop. 'Ni bocah cakep-cakep congornya ga bisa shut up -_-'. "Emm... Jadi sebenernya gw mati gara-gara kecelakaan pesawat 2 hari lalu, gara-gara nyelametin orang yang dipanggil bocah ini Luhan...", Jin Ri nunjuk ke Se Hun. Luhan ama Se Hun nganga. "Jadi eluh yang narik gw? WUAAAH! BERIBU TARARENGKYUH YAAA~!", Luhan sujud syukur ama Jin Ri yang masih pewe di atas lemari.

"Okeh, mari lanjut. Beteweh gw kesini bukan mau bales dendam yeh, kayak setan-setan macem di tipi. Justru gw kesini buat ngasih tau eluh pade...", Jin Ri ngelanjutin.

Semuanya nelen ludah.

"Kalo Amber itu ada apanya...".

Jeng jeng jeng jeng~~

"Lu kenal Amber, Ri?!", Luhan tereak.

"Gw temen sekelasnya pas dia SMA cuy!", Jin Ri ngakak, "Tapi ya gw sebenernya seneng buat mati. Karena gara-gara gw lah dia jadi kayak gitu, dan gw ngerasa bersalah sendiri...".

Suasanya mendadak hening...

"Kayak gitu gimenong?", tanya Chen heran.

"Ya you know lah... Eh, betewe gw mau ngilang yah! Mulai sekarang gw jadi penghuni rumah eluh boleh kan? Kalo mau manggil gw buat pencerahan(?) tinggal ketik REG spasi somplak habis itu timpuk hapenya ke kepala author, okeh?", Jin Ri langsung dadah-dadah geje.

Yang laen langsung protes.

"Aku ga punya pulsaaaaaa~!". Ini Tao yang tereak.

Jin Ri ngakak habis-habisan, "Canda broh! Kalo mau manggil gw tinggal panggil nama guweh aja! Gw setan baik, ga usah mikir aneh-aneh lu macem The Conjuring! Bye~~".

Kemudian Jin Ri ilang.

Semua langsung tepar.

"Hey-yo, I'm back! WUANJEEERRRR!?", Kris yang baru pulang langsung ngejerit kaget ama sekumpulan makhluk hidup yang tepar di satu kamar.

"WHAT HEPEN AYA NAON?".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehabis makan malem...

"Won. Apa yang terjadi pas gw pergi? Kenapa lu pade mendadak tepar?", Kris nanya pas Ha Won nyuci piring. "Ga ada apa-apa mah bang!", Ha Won nyengir aja. Padahal jelas ketauan boongnya. "Ciyusan ah, Won! Kalo ga ada apa-apa kenapa bisa tepar? Pasti ada apanya!".

Aelah! Berbelit-belit banget!

Brak!

Ha Won naro mangkok di lemari kasar-kasar, "Kepo amet sih loe". Mata Ha Won mendadak setajem silet, sampe amuba yang lewat pun mati seketika #kewen #Plak

Kris mendadak bingung, "Yaudin lah -_- Lu juga orangnya susah diomongin, heuh!".

Setelah Kris masuk kamar, Ha Won ngeratap sendiri, "Maap bang Kris, gw sebenernya ga maksud juga gituin bang Kris. Tapi karena ini tuntutan skrip ya mau gimenong lagi? ;A; Trus Ha Won juga ga berani ngomong apa-apa yang dikatakan Jin Ri, soalnya lu kenal Jin Ri aja kagak ;A;". #jeeeh

(Beteweh Choi Jin Ri itu nama aslinya Sulli F(X), tau kan? Gatau yaudin #Plak).

Habis kerjaan rumah tangga itu beres, Ha Won maen ngacir ke gudang rumahnya.

"Jin Ri! Dimenong eluh?"

"Gw disini!", Jin Ri nongol tepat di hadapan Ha Won, "Beteweh nama lu siape? Gw belom tau".

"Ha Won!", jawab si Ha Won, "Betewe emang dulu loe ada masalah apa ama teh Amber?". Jin Ri diem sejenak, "Itu masih misteri, katanya si Author kalo gw kasih tau sekarang ntar gaasik broh!".

'Gw kepret juga lu, thor!', batin Ha Won kesel gara-gara rasa penasarannya ga akan terobati untuk sementara waktu.

"Jadi dulu lu sekolah di MANIS high school dong?"

"Iyeh, kan gw udah bilang pas SMA gw sekelas ama dya... Betewe ada orang, gw ngilang dulu", Jin Ri maen ngilang aja. "Ada orang?", gumam Ha Won.

KREK!

Pintu gudang terbuka, menampakkan seekor naga #Plak

Heh, gw salah skrip!

Okeh, ini yang benernya.

Pintu gudang terbuka, menampakkan manusia berambut pirang bernama Kris, ngenatep horor si Ha Won, "Won.. Lu di dalem ngemeng ama siapeh?".

Ha Won spot jantung, "Jancok! Minta ditimpuk baskom lu bang!"

"Jawab gw, Won! Lu ngemeng ama siapeh?!".

"AMA ANGIN, BANG!"

"ANGIN KOK BISA NGOMONG?!"

"INI ANGIN BIKINAN GUWEH!" #Somflaks

"SEJAK KAPAN LU BISA BIKIN ANGIN! LU KATE LU AANG! Eh, Aang aja cuma bisa ngendaliin yah...".

Dasar bocah ngondek #digampar.

"Udah ah bang! Gw ada juga privasi yang ga bisa gw ceritain ama lu, gw juga ampe ga dibolehin tau merek sempak lu kan?", Ha Won tepok jidat kemudian jalan keluar dari Gudang.

Kris nge-glare ke Author gara-gara rasa penasarannya juga ga terobati. Daripada pusing sendiri mending dia curcol dulu aja dah ama sibling seumurannya. Soalnya emang mereka yang paling waras kalo diajak curcol. Yang mesti di black-list itu si Chan Yeol, ngomong apa kagak nyambung, dan ajaibnya dia nyambungnya cuma ama Baek Hyun ama Ha Won doang. Selebihnya masih UNKNOWN #Pletak.

Wawancara dadakan dimulai untuk sejenak.

Question: Kenapa lu nyambungnya ama Ha Won dan Baek Hyun doang?

Chan Yeol: Kalo Baek Hyun, gw nyambung ama dia karena gw ga nganggep dia saudara. Melainkan Best Friend gw gitu. Baek Hyun cerewetnya ajep-ajep(?) tapi dia sebenernya punya hati yang baik, itulah yang bikin gw demen deket-deket ama dia. Kalo Ha Won, itu karena dia adek gw. Gw dari dulu berjanji, kalo seandainya gw punya adek cewek, gw ga bakal bikin dia kecewa karena punya abang somplak macem gw... Gw ga bakal bikin dia sedih, dan gw harus pastiin dia senyum tiap hari.

Author: Anjrit, tisu mana tisu? Gw terharu broh ;A;

Okeh, back to the story.

"Weh, Bambi, bakpao~", Kris pewe di ranjang, "Si Ha Won ngape sih? Marah-marah mulu?".

Yang dipanggil bambi ama bakpao malah masang muka '-_-'.

"Datang bulan kali, broh!", Xiumin jawab sesingkat mungkin.

"Yaelah, marahnya gara-gara lu apain dulu? Kalo lu pantes kena marah ya udah!", Luhan ngikik. "Tadi pas gw nanya ama dia kenapa pada tepar semua, dia bilang gw kepo, pas gw nanya kenapa dia ngomong sendiri di gudang, dia bilang itu privasi...", jelas Kris.

'Kita tepar gara-gara Jin Ri dan Ha Won lagi ngemeng ama Jin Ri', mereka berdua ngejawab dalem hati. "Ya mana gw tau juga, Kris. Kenapa ga lu nguping aja kalo tiap kali dia ngemeng sendiri?", Xiumin asik ngunyah bakpao rasa coklat Belgium yang limited edition. Kalo kacang telor mulu mainstream. Luhan ngelirik Xiumin.

Kris sih ngangguk aja, "Boleh lah... Gw juga curiga kalo misalnya Ha Won punya temen 'khayalan', hi serem~".

"Tapi punya temen khayalan asek juga tuh kayaknya...", gumam Luhan, "Kan kewen~".

"Najis, serem bego, Han! Gimana kalo setannya berkhianat(?) kemudian lu mah digangguin?", Kris kretek-kretek(?) gigi. "Yeileh, lu salah apa ampe lu dikhianatin?", Luhan ngikik.

* * *

**TBC**

**Nyok bales ripiw~**

**Upil Chanyeol:** Lanjut mah pasti~! XD

**BLUEFIRE0805:** Wkakakak XD Jangan ampe yadongan dong! Ini kan FF semua umur #sekarepmulah

**tania3424:** Wuow~ Biasanya pake bahasa baku? :O Iyedong, gaya author kan emang kewen #pletak

**Jungjaegun: **Ga bakal mati! XD Kalo mati ni FF gimenong lanjutnya? Ya tergantung pemikiran author dulu deh wkwkwk.

**Sekian dan terima kasih**

**Dari author 10% kece 90% somplak**


	31. Kris bingung & Rencana BaekChen

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

"Pak..."

"Hmm?"

"Pak Ji Yong.. Sebenernya pak Ye Sung diterpa masalah apa?".

Ha Won lagi di kantor guru, memberanikan diri ngemeng ama pak Ji Yong. Bahasanya juga ceileh banget, pake 'diterpa' segala. Lha kemenong 2 besprennya? Cuma semangatin Ha Won dari luar doang -_- Dasar bocah ngenes. Bisa-bisanya dia kalah gambreng dan berakhirnya harus nanya sendiri ke pak Ji Yong. Pak Ji Yong sekarang sering dipanggil G-Dragon. Singkatan dari 'Gile! Dunia RAwan GONjang-ganjing'.

Abaikan singkatan geje itu -_-

Pak Ji Yong langsung pewe, "Masalah pak Ye Sung?", dia ngulang.

'Lha tadi lu ga denger gw ngomong apa, pak? -_- Dasar naga ngondek, kayak Bang Kris!', batin Ha Won.

"Tauk deh! Dia ada masalah gitu pak kepala Yayasan, soalnya waktu itu mantan wakasek kalian, pak Henry pernah ngadu ke dia karena kalian dibolehin nyontek pas ulangan".

'DASAR MANUSIA SETENGAH KANADA!', Batin Ha Won kesel, 'Udah bikin teteh Cho Rong menderita sekarang pak Ye Sung jadi korban!'.

"Emang kenapa, cuy? Kangen? Dia lagi ngemeng tuh ama pak Young Min.", kata Ji Yong.

"Kangen? Iyuh bener! Betewe yah, thanks lah pak!", Ha Won ngacir keluar.

Betewe Young Min itu bukan Jo Young Min temen sekelasnya Ha Won, tapi Kim Young Min. Makanya kadang kalo Young Min ketemu ama pak Young Min pasti dikatain, macem:

"Wih! Bapak lu ya, Min?"

"Kwang Min! Lu ama Young Min punya kembaran baru? Kok bangkotan amat?" #pletak.

Dan sebagainya.

Setibanya Ha Won diluar, dia langsung ngasih tau kedua besprennya, "Katanya pak Ye Sung ada masalah gara-gara ini... Was wes wos.. Pret pret cikipret(?)", Ha Won lagi bisik-bisik. Gatau itu sebenernya bisik-bisik apa nge-beatbox. Soalnya baru aja dia nge-les ama Chan Yeol buat diajarin beatbox-ing dengan Reward dikasih makan malem extra 50%, alias dia makan 50% lebih banyak daripada yang laen.

Heuuh, dasar, udah tiang listrik, makannya juga banyak.

"Jancok! Mulut lu bau ah, Won!", Luna tutup idung.

"Maklum, ga gosok gigi seminggu", Ha Won jujur, "Tapi lu denger kan gw bisikin apa?".

Dua-duanya ngangguk.

"Tapi yah Won, gw bingung. Lu cewe apa cewe jadi-jadian? Jorok amat lu ampe ga gosok gigi seminggu?", Eun Ji jijay.

"Bangs*t ah lu, odol gw abis, masa gw mau pake sabun cuci muka, gosoknya? Miris amat!"

"Ya beli, lah, Won! Lu keluarga makmur tapi ga bisa beli odol kan itu namanya lebih miris" #ApaanDah

"Sepeda gw mau di-servis cuk! Waktu itu 13 orang naekin, ban-nya langsung meledak sesampenya di rumah!", Ha Won monyong. Emang flashback itu ngangenin banget ya. Saat mereka 13 orang sekaligus naek di atas sepeda dan datang ke rumah Cho Rong. Gilanya pas nyampe rumah ban-nya langsung pecah dua-duanya dan semua-nya males nyervis sepedanya, jadilah sepeda itu dengan naas tergeletak di gudang.

"Jadi gimana kalo.. Sekelas kita suruh bela pak Ye Sung?", kata Eun Ji, "Secara walopun kelas kita somplak, kita kan loyal gituu". "Sesuju banget, vroh!", Ha Won ngasih jari tengah, heh, jari jempol, "Gimana kalo kita minta bantuan pak Sung Gyu juga? Lewat si Sung Jong".

Di kantor sana Sung Jong ga sengaja naplok muka Sung Gyu pake kemoceng.

Kemudian Sung Jong dapet tambahan kerjaan #anjrit.

"Ga baik ya, Won peralat orang", Luna nepok Ha Won.

"Lha dulu siapa yang pernah nyuruh kita beliin lu snack?!", Ha Won tereak, "GATAU DIRI AMET LOE! DEMI LUU-"

"Stop, Won! Jangan sebut nama abang lu disini", Eun Ji langsung ngelakban mulut Ha Won, lakban item merek Joyko (emang ada? Kalo ada ya baguslah, author belom pernah liat soalnya).

"Emang kenapa kalo guwe sebut? Masbuloh? Pantat lu ga bakal sobek kan kalo gw sebut?", Ha Won mangap-mangap ngomongnya. Dan plis yah, kalimat yang terakhir itu bikin author ngakak guling-guling.

'Naujubilah kenapa ni bocah jadi ababil gini? Tobat nak, tobaatt', batin Eun Ji prustasi tingkat akherat, "Pantat guwe ga bakal sobek, Won! Pantat guweh jadi butiran debuhhhh!".

Dan akhirnya Ha Won puh diceramahin mamah dedeh kemudian jadi anak alim -_- #pletakk

Gila aja kalo pantat Eun ji jadi butiran debu beneran, bodinya bakal miapah banget kalo jadi tepos gitu.

Betewe, sekarang pak Henry kayaknya bakal menang di polling 'manusia ter-rese di MANIS high school'. Eh, tapi kayaknya nggak ya, dia kan cuma 'mantan' wakasek, muahahahhaha

Di nun jauh sana Henry mendadak pingsan ketabrak amuba #miris.

Akhirnya ditentukanlah pak Sung Gyu jadi manusia paling rese

Sung Gyu: Kamfret! Kenapa guwe?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cho Rong~", Luhan langsung maen peyuk si Cho Rong pas ketemu di kampus, "Aku kangen~"

Cho Rong tersapu-sapu, eh, tersipu-sipu, "Ih, cuma ga ketemu beberapa jam aja kok!". "Pas gw di amrik aja 1 hari kayak setahun ;A;", Luhan pura-pura mewek, biar jadi imut-imut gituu. Cho Rong nyengir. "Betewe gimenong si Kris ama Amber?", tanya Luhan, pake puppy eyes -_- Padahal gatau ngapain pake puppy eyes.

"Emm... Baru mulai sih jadi ga gitu tau. Habis ini pasti deket deh, Kris aja udah punya nomor hape dia", Cho Rong ngikik.

Luhan diem, "Cho Rong..."

"Kenapa?"

"Lu kenal Choi Jin Ri ga?".

Jeng jeng jeng jeng~~

"APA?!"

Plis deh, ini bukan sinetron, Rong! Dari menong lu dapet skrip sinetron? Buku pelajaran lu? #ApaBangetDah. (Mana = Menong).

"Ehmm... Kenal sih... Dia kan sekelas ama kita. Lu kenal si Jin Ri?", Cho Rong bingung. Luhan diem doang, "Lu udah denger si Jin Ri udah is det?". "Ah? Dia is det?! Kok bisa?", Cho Rong syok, kemudian pingsan, dilarikan ke UGD, kemudian mendadak koma -_- Lebay amat!

"Sebenernya.. Dia yang nyelamatin gw di pesawat... Terus baru kemaren arwah Jin Ri nongolnya di rumah gw, jadi dia sekarang officially penghuni rumah gw..". Luhan keren amet cuy, pake 'officially' segala. Cho Rong manggut-manggut, "Han... Jin Ri pasti juga ngomong soal Amber kan?". "Nggak, justru dia bilang dia ga mau ngasih tau dulu. Amber punya masalah apa ama dia?", Luhan nanya kayak detektif aja.

Cho Rong diem sebentar, "Sebenernya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pak Ye Sung!", Ha Won manggil si Ye Sung pas udah keluar dari kantor wakasek. "Eh, Ha Mil. Kemenong aja lu?", Si Ye Sung nyengir.

Ha Won tepok jidat, 'Demi apah wali kelas gw sesomplak ini'. "Harusnya gw yang nanya pak lu kemenong aja?!". "Oh iye makin somplak aja ya gw!". "Tuh nyadar pak!".

'Anjrit sopan amat lu, Ha Won', batin Ha Won. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia udah kesel tingkat dewa ama wali kelasnya. Lagipula pak Ye Sung ga bakal marah, dia udah kebiasaan dikatain begitu. Yang penting mah dianya hepi.

_Ga guna mah lu ngatain gw. Gw juga udah tau kale kalo gw sendiri somplak, ga usah diomongin lagi - Ye Sung Jaya(?)_

_Hidup ini terlalu singkat untuk menjadi waras - Ye Sung Jaya_

_Hidup masa muda! Kalo masa tua mati itu udah biasa (-_-) - Ye Sung Jaya_

Eaaa, bijak bener lu pak! #Halaah

"Pak, lu masih bisa ngajar disini kan?", tanya Eun Ji. Ye Sung masih aja nyengir, gatau kapan dia berenti nyengir, "Mungkin...". "Jiaah! Kok mungkin?", Luna monyong-monyong. "Soalnya gw dimarahin ama tu kepsek tua bangkotan gara-gara ngebolehin lu pade nyontek pas ujian. Henry ngadu ke pak Young Min sih..", Ye Sung malah curcol.

"Cis! Kalo gitu bapak masih bisa ngajar dong seenggaknya! Kan cuma dimarahin doang!", Ha Won monyong.

"Iye juga ya"

GUBRAKK

"Makanya pak, jangan dilebe-lebe-in! Dikate ini drama! Ini FF cing!" #lhaa

"Ish, cang cing cang cing! Lu kate gw kucing?", Ye Sung nabok si Ha Won pelan.

Akhirnya 3 murid dan guru itu berpelukan layaknya teletubies.

"Pak Ye Sung ai lop yuh!".

"Kok berasa kayak FF ya?"

"Somfrets! Ini emang FF paaakk!"

Kemudian Ye Sung dijitak pake tenaga badak

#PoorYeye

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gitu ceritanya, Han...".

Luhan masih aja hokcay. Dia speechless. Gatau mau ngemeng apaan dan gatau mau ngapain juga(?). "Kok bisa?".

"Ya bisa-bisa aja lah, Han -_- Emang kenyataannya gitu", Cho Rong nepok jidat, "Di dunia ini kan ga ada yang mustahil, Han. Gw suka ama orang somplak, otak rata-rata dan makmur(doang, ga pake kaya kayak elu aja ga mustahil, gw mutusin Henry yang tajir, gantheng plus jenius aja ga mustahil."

Luhan terharu, "Tapi plis kata 'somplak' itu ilangin aja napa hukss..."

Yaelaaah udah kodrat lu kali, bang! #digaplok

"Itu semua karena kekuatan cinta, Luhan :')", Aelaaah, Cho Rong malah maen lope-lope ajeh.

"Iya, makasih ya bebeb Rorong :') Terus kita harus ngapain dong? Amber kan ga bisa terus-terusan gitu kan?", Luhan monyong. "Tapi gimenong caranya, Han? Masalahnya Amber kan rada-rada keras kepala gitu. Tekadnya itu udah bulat, bukan kotak, segitiga, segilima ato yang laen-laen!", Cho Rong gigit bibir, udah pasti gigit bibir sendiri, kalo gigit bibir Luhan itu... PIKIR AJA SENDIRI! LU PADE JUGA UDAH TAU KAN?!

Penasaran mbakbro?

Nanti aje baru ni author jelasin, kalo sekarang kan ntar nggak seru lagi huehehehe #dikefret.

Biarin aja mereka yang ntar ngeberesin masalahnya.

Hidup itu emang susah mbak bro, tapi setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluar.

Kayak si author, lagi dilema mau makan nasi goreng ato sate padang pada akhirnya beres juga.

Dengan makan indomie -_-

Indomie emang pilihan si Author disaat bingung mau makan apa. Tapi tetep aja author ga dibolehin makan lebih dari 3 dalam seminggu /mewek/. Emang sih daripada gw ngegali kuburan sendiri, usus gw bisa-bisa bolong(?) makan indomie mulu.

Indomie tetep selera gw lah!

Indomie I lop yuh! #halaah.

"Pokoknye kita harus bantuin Amber! Demi Kris juga!", Luhan hwaiting sendiri.

"Iyeh! Demi Lu-"

"Jangan demi gueh rong -_-".

"Hehehehe...", Cho Rong garuk-garuk kepala, "Demi KrisBer!".

"Apaan manggil-manggil guwe?", Kris nongol entah dari mana. Author perkirakan dia baru aja nongol dari laci-nya nobita habis itu kabur karena ditereakin maling berbodi tiang listrik #pletok. HanRong couple kaget ampe pelukan, bikin Kris jeles. Bukan jeles karena Cho Rong dipeluk, soalnya hatinya udah di kasih 'lowongan' buat Amber dan Cho Rong udah ama Luhan. Bukan juga jeles karena Luhan dipeluk Cho Rong soalnya ini bukan FF Yaoi #halaah.

Tapi Kris jeles soalnya dia juga pengen gitu ama Amber #digaplok.

Tiba-tiba lagu Jealous-nya 7Icons nongol lewat speaker kampus.

"Anjrit, Yong Guk sialan, malah nyalain lagu ini lagi..", gumam Kris. (Inget, Yong Guk itu yang kerjaannya nyiar di radio). HanRong couple langsung ngakak. "Jancok! Jadi lu jeles, Kris? Jeles mau ehem-ehem sama Amber juga? Cihuyy(?)", Luhan udah goyang topeng monyet. Mukanya diblangsak-blangsakin ala Chan Yeol, sementara si Kris udah ancang-ancang pengen nabok si Luhan. Sumpah mukanya ngeselin banget! Bahkan muka ngeselinnya Chan Yeol kalah ama dia!

Kalo ama Luhan pengen ditabok, kalo ama Chan Yeol pengen digeber #LhaApaBedanya?

Sepertinya Chan Yeol harus melepas julukan 'muka blangsak' dari Ha Won.

Yah, ga seru deh #Pletak.

"Diem ah lu! Pokoke jelasin pada guweh kenapa lu nyebut-nyebut nama GUWEH?!", Kris ga nyantai.

"Anjir, ga nyantai banget lu!", Luhan mukanya dijijay-in, "Emang ada yang ngemengin elu?".

"Trus tadi apaan pake Demi Kris Demi Kris gituh?"

"Demi Krisdayanti!", Teriak Cho Rong, "Orang kita ngemengin Krisdayanti, bener kan, Han?". Kris garuk-garuk kepala, Luhan ngangguk, "Makanya jangan kegeeran lu! Wkwkwkwkw~", Luhan ngakak ria. Kris malu-malu naga, "Beteweh lu pade ada ngemengin Amber juga...".

Mereka berdua nelen ludah.

'Anjrit...', batin Luhan.

"Kita ngemengin ember! Kan si Amber mandi pake ember, wakakaka!", Cho Rong ngakak. "Amber mandi pake ember? WOW!", Kris ngakak, "Trus kenapa?".

"Ya terus kenapa? -_- Pergi sono, syuh syuh~", Luhan dengan kejemnya ngusir si Kris.

"Anjeeeng, kejem bener lu pade, dasar jahanam, manusia barbar, dll dst!".

"Kamfret! Gw bukan jahanam dan manusia banci yang ada di barber shop SUSANTI itu! Eh...", Luhan emosi.

"Barbar, Luhan, bukan Barber...", Cho Rong bisik-bisik. Luhan tepok jidat, "Eh... Maksud guweh, guwe bukan 5 cewe warna-warni(?) yang nari-nari pake helem ituhh!".

"Bukan Bar Bar Bar-nya Crayon Pop, Han -_-", Kris nepok jidat, "Ya Allah, apa dosa guweh ampe punya sibling ga nyambung ini ;A;". "Jiancuk! -_-".

Ding dong ding dong~~

_"Wokeh, mas broh ini dengan saya, Bang Yong Guk, namun bukan Mas Yong Guk, dan bukan juga anjing kampung yang suka keluyuran sambil nge-guk-guk(?!), kali ini kita nyiar radio dengan seorang bintang tamu, sekaligus bespren guweh dan cassanova, Kim Him Chan!"._

"Kampret, pasti ga jelas lagi nih..", gumam Luhan. Emang dulu pas Him Chan jadi bintang tamu sebelumnya semua jawaban yang dia omongin pasti geje-geje semua, sedunia akheraaaatt. Demi LU-

Luhan: Jangan sebut nama guwe plis -_-

Author: Yey, siapa yang mau nyebut nama eluh? Orang gw mau nyebut demi Lu-tung! Cis!

Luhan: *mewek di pojokan kemudian dipuk-puk Cho Rong*.

_"Ga cuma dengan bespren guwe, Kim Him Chan, ada juga bebeb guwa disini, Song Ji Eun~! Aah~ Bebeb Ji Eun~"_

"Malah lope-lope-an, sompret -_-", Kris jijik.

"Tapi sejak kapan tuh manusia bisa punya pacar? Bukannya setau guwe Yong Guk pacarannya ama pop mie?", Luhan hokcay.

"Ji Eun itu satu kelas ama guwe, katanya dia macarin Yong Guk soalnya selera mereka sama, POP MIE", jelas Cho Rong.

Author: Yaaah, selera guwe kan indomie... #dikepret.

"Koplak, cuma gara-gara pop mie, mereka dipersatukan...", Kris nepok jidat, "Gw ama Amber bisa dipersatukan gara-gara apa? ;A;" #Prustasi #eaaa

"Udah diem aja ah lu -_-"

_"Nah, hari ini, kami bertiga akan membicarakan suatu topik, yaitu soal NGECENGIN CEWEK.."_

Luhan ama Kris mendadak antusias. "Luhan, lu udah pernah ngecengin gw.. -_-", Cho Rong notok punggungnya Luhan, tapi bukannya nengok malah keenakan, berasa dipijit #Jiaaah. Kris udah hokcay dengerinnya, sampe Cho Rong ngetawain.

_"Nah, Ji Eun-ssi, bisa ceritakan bagaimana si Yong Guk ngecengin elu?"_ ini suara Him Chan.

_"Kampreeet! Ji Eun plis jangan kasih tau!" - Yong Guk._

_"Ehm.. Pas awal pedekate, dia nanyain gw, 'Ji Eun, lu doyan Pop Mie?', gitu.." - Ji Eun._

"Ecieeehh!", Yang di korridor tereak semua.

"Yong Guk gw suka gaya loe~!"

_"Terus?" -Him Chan_

_"Plis jangan terusin ;A;" -Yong Guk_

_"Habis itu gw bilang iya, selera kita kan sama gituh, seminggu pedekate langsung dia nembak gw..." -Ji Eun_

_"Okeh! KITA BAHAS YANG LAEN! Nah, kita punya beberapa pertanyaan yang dikasih dari mahasiswa-mahasiswi disini. Biar kita bahas yang satu ini.. Him Chan tolong baca..." -Yong Guk_

_"Hmm... Okeh... 'Halo, nama guweh naga indosiar, gw punya kecengan itu rada susah dideketin, pertama dia itu 100% kayak cowok walopun sebenernya dia 100% cewek. Plus orangnya tomboy dan rada keras kepala. Gimana cara gw bikin dia luluh?', wah.. Masalah yang lumayan serius inih" -Him Chan._

_"Iya, secara kan biasanya cewek itu demen yang girly-girly, kalo ceweknya gini cara perlakuinnya pasti harus extraordinary gitu.." . _Ji Eun ciyus banget, udah kayak psikolog. Luhan ngernyitin alis, "Bule ngondek, lu yang ngasih pertanyaan ini?", dia noel ke Kris. Kris mangap, "Tau dari menong lu, Han?". "Ketauan begok dari namanya, naga indosiar! Elu kan emang suka ngebuka tu tipi indonesia cuma buat ngeliat begituan!", Luhan tepok jidat, Cho Rong ngakak.

Yong Guk: Kalo gitu, menurut lu harus gimenong, Chan?

Him Chan: Nah, kalo begini kan tipenya susah dibujuk gitu, pokoknye lu harus pake segala cara gituh buat meluluh lantak-kan hati dia-

Ji Eun: Kalo luluh lantak berarti mati, bloon ah!

Him Chan: Wakakakakakkk, maksud gw, diluluh-in gitu lah! Habis dianya udah luluh, coba suruh dia coba pake baju cewek sekali gituuu, habis itu langsung aja TEMBAK!

Ji Eun: MATIIIIII ;A;

Yong Guk: Maksudnya Confess, Ji Eun, bukan pake Shot Gun yang biasa lu liat di tipi -_-

Ji Eun: Ohh.. Hehehehe... Biasa, gw kan orangnya British-British gituuu...

Him Chan: Cih, British apa Bretong?

Ji Eun: Gw gaplok juga lu, Chan -_-

Kris terdiam. Jadi apa dengan kata lain dia harus punya cara sendiri? Ah, sungguh dilema. #ApanyaYangDilema -_-

Emang ga guna buat curhat ama Yong Guk, hasilnya ga bakal nyambung.

Kris juga somplak, jelas-jelas waktu itu pas Luhan lagi masa-masanya Jatcin, dia bilang kalo cewek sukanya cowok yang ngecengin pake caranya sendiri, ga pake bantuan orang lain.

Apa ini artinya Kris ga nganggep dia cewek? #OhNo

Ya maybe yes maybe no juga sih. Kalo dianggep cowok mana mungkin dikecengin? #Iyalah!

Bisa dipastikan Kris akan menjadi Andi Lau. Bukan Andi Lau aktor itu, tapi ANtara DIlema dan gaLAU! Penyakit ABG jaman sekarang.

Ngarep banget si Kris jadi Andi Lau, LOL.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woy, bebek~", Chen ngacir ke Baek Hyun yang lagi sibuk ngaca di kelas. Pak Kyu Hyun ke toilet karena panggilan jiwa #halaah. "Kenape? Mau nyontek PR gw lagi?!", Baek Hyun ngomong pake head voice. Chen garuk-garuk kepala, "Eh.."

"BUKANNYA KEMAREN LU BILANG LU GAMAU NYONTEKIN PR GW LAGI?!", Baek Hyun mendadak emosi. Entah kenapa manusia ngondek ini tiba-tiba marah cuma gitu doang, Chen nge-klarifikasi aja belom.

"Baek.. Gw.."

"BUKANNYA KEMAREN LU BILANG LU MAU TOBAT, HAH?!"

"Gw..."

"MANA JANJI MANISMU ITU?!".

Sumpah alay banget nih bocah, gitu aja pake janji manis, hih.

"GW BARU NYADAR SESUATU, BLEDOT!", Chen akhirnya emosi.

Chen emosi akhirnya

Emosi akhirnya Chen.

Emosi Chen akhirnya

Akhirnya emosi Chen.

Akhirnya Chen Emosi.

Hadeh! Berbelit-belit bener!

"Nyadar apa?! Nyadar kalo ternyata seragam lu sobek di bagian ketek?!", Baek Hyun ngomong pake hujan lokal, "LU KETEK AJA GA PUNYA!"

"APUAHH?!", Chen banting meja -_-, "Gw ga punya ketek?!"

Plis deh ya, cuma ga punya ketek doang jadi sinetron gini.

"YA ADA LAH! KALO GA ADA LU GA PUNYA LENGAN JUGA, BLOON!"

"TRUS TADI KENAPA LU BILANG GW GA PUNYA KETEK?!"

"BUAT NGETES LU BEGOK APA KAGAK!"

"GW MAU NGEMENG SESUATU, KAMFREETTS! KENAPA JADI KETEK-KETEKAN GINI?!", Chen prustasi tingkat dewa dan akherat. "Ape, cong?", Baek Hyun akhirnya kalem habis Author kasih snickers #jeeh. "Gw baru sadar kalo Se Hun ketawa sambil melet itu... ", Chen motong dikit.

"Seksoy?", Baek Hyun nyeletuk.

"Seksoy darimenong? -_-", Chen tepok jidat, "Mukanya kayak Jo Hyun Young! Sumpeh!". (Betewe buat yang gatau, Jo Hyun Young itu maknae girlgroup RAINBOW. Soal Hyun Young mirip Se Hun, itu opini author doang.)

Se Hun di kelas sebelah langsung jatoh dari kursi.

Baek Hyun mikir bentar, "Oh, iye, mirip juga! Wuakakakakakak~~! Kalo Se Hun kita pake-in Wig gimenong ya jadinya~?".

"Cakep, anjir!", Chen ngasih jari tengah.

"Chen, plis ya jangan ampe gw kubur lu -_-", Baek Hyun nahan emosi. Chen baru sadar dia salah jari, "Eh, sori, refleks broh... Hueheheheh~".

"Refleks gigi lu! Kalo jari tengah itu udah sengaja! -_-".

"Ih, qaqa jahat ;A; Aqu kan emank ga cengajah~".

"Miapah amet lu jadi alay gini, Chen?!", Baek Hyun jijay dalam sekejap, mulai baca yaasin. "Ga pake yaasinan juga kali bang, sakitt", Chen berasa sinetron banget. "Eh, tapi gw punya ide, nyong!", Baek Hyun notok si Chen. "Ape, nyet?".

"Kampret, sakit begok -_- Gimana kalo kita..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeeeeyy~! Pak Ye Sung kembalii!"

"Hidup pak Ye Sung Jaya!"

"Pak Ye Sung ai lop yuh~!"

"Hore~ Pak Jaya is the best lah!"

Semua orang nyorakin kembalinya Ye Sung jaya, udah kayak nyambut orang dari wajib militer aja. Ye Sung cuma dadah-dadah geje udah kayak Miss Universe jalan di catwalk, "Hai murid-murid ku sayang. Maap yeh saya kemaren lagi main tinju ama pak kepala Yayasan.."

"Kampret, main tinju apanya -_-", gumam Tao.

"Nah karena kemaren sayanya kalah main tinju, mulai hari ini diberlakukan peraturan baru...", Ye Sung Jaya udah pewe aja, sosoan begaya dewasa padahal jadinya kayak badut di dufan #dikepret.

Semua murid nelen ludah.

"Ngapain nelen ludah? Keluarin lagi!", Ye Sung jadi galak.

'Minta diludahin lu, pak? -_-', batin satu kelas.

Ya iyalah, emang kodratnya manusia nelen ludah malah disuruh keluarin lagi kan begok namanya. "Baiklah, mulai hari ini, menyontek di dalam kelas tidak di perbolehkan. Yang nekat bapak suruh kamu kuda-kuda selama 1 jam, no berdiri, no ngeluh, dan no gerak!", jelas Ye Sung.

Apaan banget, pake setengah inggris setengah Indonesia. Dasar koplak.

"OKE SEMUANYAH?!"

"OKEEEE~!".

"Baik, pelajaran dimulai..."

Krik... Krik... Krik...

"Pelajaran apa ya sekarang?"

GUBRAK!

Jeh, masih ga berubah juga lu, pak!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamfretss, sedjak kapan lu jadi jenius ginih, Baek?!", Chen ngakak habis denger penjelasan Baek Hyun soal rencana mereka. "Gw mah dari dulu udah jenius kali, Chen! Cumanya aja males gw pake nih otak", Baek Hyun gaya.

"Lu pade ngomongin apa, nyet?", D.O nimbrung, "Kayak ada firasat, lu pada berakal busuk yeh?".

Dasar anak alim #digeber.

"Akal busuk mata lo gedek!", Chen ngakak. D.O rada sakit hati tapi dia diem aja. "Mau tau kita ngemengin apah? Sini gw bisikin...", Baek Hyun narik si D.O.

"Was wes wos... Pret pret cikiprett.."

Walah, sebelas-duabelas sama Ha Won -_-

Kemudian bisa dipastikan D.O bakal ngasih Baek Hyun minum sebotol Listerine. #pletak.

D.O mangap, "Bener kan akal busuk!".

"Udah lu diem aja lah! Jangan kasih tau Se Hun, okeh? Ato ntar semua panci teflon lu gw ambil!", Chen ngancem.

"Yaudah ambil gih, palingan gw ngadu ke Ha Won ama Lay suruh ga usah masakin lu pada. Biar bang Kris aja yang masak, wakakakak~! MPOSSSS MPOOOSSSS!" #Plak. D.O ketawa licik. BaekChen sweat drop.

"Praaak, ketopraaakk~!", Chan Yeol nongol di kelas.

"Darimenong aja lu, Yeol?! Gw kira lu mati broh!", Baek Hyun tos-an ama si Chan Yeol. "Beli ketoprak broh, tadi kan gw kabur lewat jendela!", Chan Yeol ngomongnya anteng banget sambil ngunyah ketoprak. "Jancok! Ini lantai dua, kan bang!?", D.O matanya langsung belo. Chan Yeol ngakak, "Ya gw loncat sih dari sono, trus tiba-tiba gelap, nyampe-nyampe udah di UKS, hehehehe~ Hebat kan gw teleportasi-nya?".

Dasar bocah ngondek, itu bukan teleportasi!

Yang laen cuma bisa nepok jidat.

"Anjir, berani amat lu, nyet loncat dari sono! Emang urat malu lu udah ilang, urat ketakutan lu juga ilang kali ya?", Chen ngakak. Lha emang ada urat takut? Udah anggep ada aja.

"Hidup kan harus ada tantangan broh. Hidup ini lama, jadi segala hal harus dicoba...", Chan Yeol nyomot ketoprak lagi. (Itu quote emaknya Author XD). "Tapi jangan cari mati juga kali, bang! Lu gatau apa lebaynya emak kalo udah ada apa-apa ama kita, gimana kalo kita beritain lu tewas? -_-", D.O ceramah, emang dia anak paling baik namun kadang berotak somplak.

"Eh, nyet, lu pade tadi ngemengin apa?", Chan Yeol nanya, "Kayaknya seru amat tuh..."

BaekChen nyengir licik, "Sini, Yeol. Gw bisikin..."

D.O ketakutan, "Istigfar bang, muka lu jelek amat, hih!".

* * *

**TBC.**

**Hehehe, sori yah lama apdetnya, namanya anak sekolahan hhihi~**

**Mari gw bales ripiwnye dulu~**

**BLUEFIRE0805: **Nanti aja jelasinnya, Author males *kemudian dilempar ke jurang*. Wkawkawkawkawk~

**tania3424: **Saya kan sekolah juga, otaknya penuh broh diisi ama pelajaran sama ide cerita ;A; Kalo di sekolah, jujur sebenernya Author anak yang lumayan alim jadi ga berani bolos XD

S**Sekian dan terima kasih**

**Dari author 10% kece 90% somplak**


	32. Jamu tolak jambret&Futsal ancur-ancuran

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

"Lu hari ini mau hang out ama Amber lagi, Kris?", Cho Rong nanya ke Kris, yang masih aja mikirin gimana caranya ngecengin cewek macem Amber. Gombal-gembel mah ga mempan buat dia. Kris ragu-ragu, mikir keras.

'Wiih, gw jadi kayak Sherlock Holmes~', Batin Kris kemudian digaplok Luhan -_-

"Ga usah sosoan Sherlock Holmes lah lu! Kayak Conan Edogawa aja nggak!", Luhan ngakak. "Anjir, lu juga ngaku-ngaku lebih unyu dari Vidi Aldiano kan?!", Kris mendadak emosi. "Ih, Kris dateng bulan yeh?", Cho Rong ketakutan ngeliat Kris yang ngamuk. "Ih, lu bikin bebeb gw takut, Kris!", Luhan langsung monyong-monyong meluk Cho Rong, sengaja bikin momen itu jadi soswit.

Dengan aura pink-pink, dan kelap-kelip, plus bunga mawar hasil Author colong dari Marwan, akhirnya si Mawar ga jadi maafin Marwan #digeplakSendal.

"Kris, lu beneran datang bulan?", Cho Rong akhirnya ngakak.

"Bukan dateng bulan, Rong. Dia tadi pagi habis minum jamu tolak jambret..", Luhan ngikik.

Emang tadi pagi Kris baru aja melakukan 'serangan pelet' ke enci-enci tua bangkotan yang 24 full ngangkut jamu itu, walhasil enci-enci macho(?) itu ngejar-ngejar Kris dan pada akhirnya dia minum Jamu yang dinamain enci itu 'Jamu Tolak Jambret, minum dijamin bajret!' #Heh. Dan mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Kris jadi bajret(BOBROK!) #pletok.

Naas banget, Kris kirain nama Jamu itu cuma fiktif alias omong kosong belaka dari Author, namun dengan ajaibnya (bahkan lebih ajaib daripada kantong ajaibnya Doratemon(?!)) otaknya bajret beneran! FANTASTIK BEBEB *Ditimpuk swallow*.

"Kampret! Aib gw dibuka! Sialaaan!", Kris emosi.

Nah, sebelum dilanjutin, Author mau kasih liat keadaan Xiumin, Su Ho, Lay. Kasian mereka bagiannya dikit, mhihihihihi~

Mari kita cekidot dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bang Xiumin habis darimenong luh?", Tanya Lay pas ngeliat Xiumin masuk kelas, langsung aja dia samperin sambil naplok pundaknya.

Xiumin daritadi pipinya goyang dombret, ternyata dia lagi ngunyah.

Eh, fantastik bener pipi bisa goyang dombret?

"Itu di dalem pipi lu apaan bang?", Su Ho ngakak sambil nusuk-nusuk pipi Xiumin pake jarum, dikiranya balom #anjiir.

"JANCOK AH LU, HO! JANGAN PAKE JARUM JUGA KALEEE!", Xiumin emosi, alhasil segala macem benda magis(?) dari dalem mulutnya muncrat ke Su Ho, untung Lay udah antisipasi, baru aja nyolong nampan dari kantin. "Woles broh!", Su Ho nyengir, mukanya jadi chibi-chibi gitu.

Lay ngakak ngeliat muka Su Ho, "Su Ho! Liat muka lu! Wuakakakakaka!".

"Gw ga ada cermin, Lay!"

"Bajreeett! Tabungan lu ampe 2 bank tapi beli kaca aja ga sanggup?", Lay nyikut-nyikut Su Ho, bikin Su Ho muntah. "Wah, ada wortel!", Lay girang sendiri ada potongan wortel yang keluar #koplak. Ha Won emang masakin mereka sup sayur pagi ini, Kol ada, Wortel ada, jagung ada, tomat ada, kentang ada, lobak ada, selada ada, ubi ada, bengkoang ada, oyong ada, terong ada, toge ada, seledri ada, lengkap dah! Dan saat itu, Chen, D.O, Baek Hyun, ama Chan Yeol langsung mikir.

'Harusnya pak Kyu Hyun sarapan ama kita biar nanti langsung mencret lima hari...'.

(Kyu Hyun ga doyan sayur). (Tapi ga mencret juga kaleee!)

Su Ho walopun pengen banget nakol muka Lay yang ngeselin banget sejagat raya, dia tetep aja senyum, "Gw bukannya ga ada duit beli kaca, Lay! Gw-ny GA BAWA KACA!". "Oh... Mangap... Eh, maap", Lay garuk-garuk pantat. Su Ho langsung aja pake bajunya Lay buat nge-lap muka dia. Dan Lay juga begoknya diem doang bikin cewek-cewek disitu histeris ngeliat Abs Lay yang Cetar membahana badai halilintar banjir gempa tsunami gunung meletus longsor dan kiamat ituh.

Panjang banget -_-

"Jadi lu makan apaan bang umin? Ini apaan neh?", Su Ho meneliti baju Lay yang udah penuh makanan yang disembur ama Xiumin. Xiumin masih aja ngunyah, "Cium aja baunya".

"Jancok! Gamau! Bau jigonk lu ntar!", Su Ho tereak langsung ngelempar baju Lay ntah kemana. Lay masih aja mengo' disitu.

"Wanjir! Gw baru inget lu topless, Lay! Sorih dori stroberi!", Su Ho langsung ngacir ngambil baju Lay lagi habis itu dia pake-in, walopun masih ada bekas makanan ya lebih baik lah daripada topless kemana-mana, lu kate Jacob di twilight? Su Ho kembali meneliti baju Lay, "Ini... Bakpao rasa baru, daging ayam tiren dengan kecap asin asli merek bango itu?".

Lepel amet lu, Min beli bakpao ayam tiren?

Xiumin ngangguk.

Lay masih mengo di tempat, gatau sebenernya dia ngeliatin apaan.

"Mengo' mulu ah lu!", Xiumin langsung nakol si Lay, "Lu ngeliatin apaan?", langsung aja dia ama si Su Ho ngeliatin arah pandangnya Lay.

"Lu ngeliatin...", Su Ho mangap, sekaligus speechless.

"Si Bo Mi?".

"Hah?", Lay langsung ngeh.

XiuHo ngeliatin satu sama lain, mangap-mangap sambil isyarat jari. Lay masih gatau mau ngapain, "Kenape?".

"Lay, jujur ame kita yeh.."

"Iya?"

"Lu naksir Bo Mi?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoon Bo Mi, anak dari pemilik restoran 'Ayam Goreng Kalasan dijamin Maknyosss', di jalan Kebo Encok blok A7 Nomor 14.

Berumur sama dengan Tao, tapi karena kepintarannya dia bisa lompat kelas dan akhirnya menjadi mahasiswi lebih cepat.

Mukanya cantik, unyu dan imut, rambutnya ASLI COKLAT ga pake nyalon, ikal pula.

Ga heran dia jadi dambaan banyak mahasiswa disini.

Setiap istirahat, dia ga akan langsung pergi ke kantin, yang biasanya jadi tempat pelarian para mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang lapet dan stress gara-gara tugas. Dia malah bakal nge-review dulu apa yang Dosen baru jelasin. Habis dia ngerti baru langsung ngacir ke kantin.

Makanya kadang keberadaannya di kantin jarang terdeteksi(?). Sebagai ganti-nya, beberapa mahasiswa bakal tetep di kelas dan ngecengin dia sembari menahan laper #KekuatanCintaBroh.

Walaupun dia rajin, mimpinya hanya satu:

Jadi dokter anak.

Karena anak kecil bisa membuat keajaiban, menurutnya. #tsaaah.

Dan kini dia sedang ditatap dengan manusia yang ganteng cetar membahana.

Lay, alias Zhang Yi Xing.

"Lay, jujur ame kita yeh...", XiuHo nelen ludah dulu.

"Iya?", Lay natep mereka bingung.

"Lu naksir Bo Mi?".

"Eh?".

Beribu-ribu pertanyaan langsung nongol di otak bajret Lay #dikefret. Sebenernya dia natep si Bo Mi bukan gara-gara dia naksir. "Ga, emang kenapa?", jawab Lay jujur 100%. "Kok lu ngeliatin dia mulu?", Xiumin penasaran tingkat dewa. "Gw penasaran aja, baru kali ini gw ngeliat dia", Lay garuk-garuk kepala.

PLETAK.

"Bajret lu Lay! Orang dia duduk di depan lu! Koplooookk!", Su Ho langsung nakol jidat Lay.

Emang dasar manusia pelupa. Lay cuma bisa nyengir dan garuk pantat.

"Denger yah Lay, kalo lu suka ama Bo Mi. Lu harus rela berjibaku!", Xiumin nusuk-nusuk idung mancung Lay pake jari, untung ga nusuk lobang idungnya #hih. "Berjibaku? (BERJI)gong (BA)u (KU)nyit?", Lay pasang muka watados, bikin XiuHo pengen nampol dia, "Jadi gw harus ngunyah kunyit dong? Bo Mi demen cowo berbau kunyit?".

"DASAR BAJRET!"

PLAK

"Kyaa~", Lay ngejerit habis ditakol ama XiuHo. Anjir, kayak bencis! #Plak.

Xiumin akhirnya dengan emosi narik kerah baju Lay, "BERJIBAKU, LAY! BERJIBAKU! BERANI MATI GITULOH LAY! INGET PASUKAN 'JIBAKUTAI' ALIAS PASUKAN 'BERANI MATI'!".

"Woles nyet! Kalo Jibakutang, heh, Jibakutai mah guwe tauu! Kalo berjibaku baru kagak!", Lay langsung ngedorong Xiumin. Mukanya sekarang udah kayak banteng mendengus(?!).

Su Ho nepok jidat, "Jadi gini Lay. Lu tau lah kalo Bo Mi itu terkenal di kalangan cowok-cowok.."

"Ga tau..."

Krik...

Kemudian Lay diterbangin ke Hawaii -_-

"Jadi intinya karena Bo Mi populer di kalangan cowok, kalo lu mau deketin dia, lu harus berani tersiksa..", Su Ho yang penyabar akhirnya berhasil nerangin juga. Muka polosnya Lay yang chibi-chibi itu bukannya meluluhkan amarah dia ama Xiumin malah bikin makin kesel. Lay manggut-manggut, habis itu nyengir, "Gw cuma keinget aja ama anak kecil itu 10 taun lalu... Mirip ama dia...".

#Tsaaah.

"Anak kecil 10 taun lalu?", Xiumin mengo', "Oh! Yang itu to'!", dia nepok tangan.

Lay masih aja nyengir.

10 taun lalu, pas Lay masih bocah ingusan berumur 8 taun...

FLASHBACK

"Anak-anak! Kalian mau makan apa?!", Emak teriak dari dapur, masih make celemek, spatula kayu ada di tangan kanan, "Emak masakin, tapi kalo emak ga bisa, suruh papah beli!"

"Yang! Papah kan mau pewe~"

Demi apah papah bisa sosoan chibi-chibi gitu? #pletakk.

Emak cuma ngakak, kemudian anaknya diinterogasi satu-satu.

Kris: Makan apa aja boleh lah mak. Kriseu ga pilih-pilih makan #tsaaah

Xiumin: Apa aja boleh, kalo ga enak nanti emak harus gendong umin keliling komplek #durhaka

Luhan: Sayur caisim, pake Magic Lezat itu mah.. Emak: Itu bukannya capcay ya? :v #ApaAjaBolehDah

Chen: Nasi goreng, eh mak, ntar sayur caisim bang Luhan ditaroin cabe yang banyak ya~

Luhan: Dasar keong racun(?) -_-

Tao: Tao-tao maunya nasi pecel aja.

Su Ho: Nasi padang aja mak.

Baek Hyun: Baekkie mau makan bacon~~ :3

Chan Yeol: Saori teriyaki aja mak. Kalo ga Saori, Chan Yeol gamauk Emak: Sekarepmu, Chan *nyingsingin daster*

D.O: Apa aja boleh kok mak :D

Kai: Aku mau seporsi cintamu :* Emak: Nak, sadar umur -_- Sadar juga saya ini emakmu.

Kai malah nyengir doang, pada akhirnya emak memutuskan kalo Kai pengen makan ati ampela -_-

Se Hun: Mau nathi jamblang... Emak: Nasi Jamblang? Okee~ Laaaaayyy~~! Kemana kamu nak?

Karena Ha Won masih 5 tahun, dia masih demen bubur.

Lay kemudian nongol dari toilet buru-buru.

"Nak! Sleting dulu celanamu -_-", Emak tepok jidat. Lay langsung malu-malu unicorn, nyleting celananya, "Lay mau makan ayam goreng kalasan!".

Emak cengo, "Wah, kalo gituan emak ga bisa masak! Eh, kan ada tuh restoran Ayam goreng Kalasan, kamu ama bang Xiumin pergi aja kesono, nih duitnya!", Emak ngasih duit.

Keluarga aneh.

Anak masih 8 taun disuruh pergi sendiri ama anak 9 taun.

Memang dasarnya keluarga super mandiri sih.

Akhirnya Lay ditemenin Xiumin pergi ke restoran Ayam Goreng Kalasan, cuma tinggal lurus trus belok ke kiri.

Sesampainya Lay ama Xiumin di restoran itu, seluruh pengunjung mangap.

Cuma ada musik di restoran itu yang bikin suasana ribut.

Lay ama Xiumin bingung kenapa semuanya diem pas ngeliat mereka.

"ANAK SIAPAH INI?! CIMIT BENER, AAAAAAA~~~", Seorang Noona teriak, langsung nyubit pipi Xiumin ama Lay.

Lay mengo' doang, "Eh... Lay ama bang Xiumin mau beli ayam goreng kalasan...".

"AAAAA~~ IMUTNYOOOO~!".

Cuma ngomong aja imut, the power of anak bocah #tsaaah

Waitress yang disitu langsung ngambil duit Lay habis itu tereak, "AYAM GORENG KALASAN SATU! CEPETAN ATO NI ANAK UNYU KELAPERAN!".

Dan Lay hampir mewek ngeliat muka waitress yang mendadak mirip Leonidas itu.

Xiumin langsung wanti-wanti pas ngeliat Lay udah terisak-isak parah, "Bang Xiumin... Hikss... Noona itu seremm...".

Waitress itu langsung kena heart break.

Dikatain serem ama bocah unyu...

"Bajreett... Sakit hati gw.. Huk Huk...", waitress itu mewek di jamban.

Xiumin langsung meluk Lay, terus di-puk-puk, bikin semua orang fangirling karena keimutan sibling itu.

Namun kemudian...

Nongollah seorang anak cewek cantik.

Lay langsung berenti nangis, kemudian mangap. Anak cewek itu dia pastikan 2 taun lebih muda, dan dengan unyu-nya dia ngasih tisu ke Lay.

Semuanya cengo', ada yang video-in, ada juga yang gigit meja saking unyu-nya ketiga bocah itu. Ada juga yang udah kleper-kleper di lantai dan manusia itu udah pasti pedofil.

Lay langsung terpesona.

Lay terpesona langsung.

Langsung Lay terpesona.

Langsung terpesona Lay.

Terpesona Lay langsung.

Terpesona langsung Lay.

ADOOOHH! STOP!

Lay mendadak salting, mukanya blushing parah, kemudian malu-malu.

Tiba-tiba dengan gilanya salah satu staff di sana nyalain lagu Kamu - Coboy Junior.

Xiumin nahan ngakak.

Anak cewek itu langsung nepok Lay pelan gara-gara dia mengo' mulu, "Kamu gak apa-apa?". Lay langsung ngangguk, "Ga apa-apa..."

"Eh, adek, ini pesenennya!", seorang waitress ngasih ayam goreng kalasan-nya ke Lay, Xiumin udah narik Lay buat pergi tapi Lay nahan, "Nama kamu siapa?".

Anak cewek itu cuma nyengir, habis itu ngasih kertas yang berisi.

_13 Febuari tahun 25_

_Hint: Urutannya Tahun-Bulan-Gwiyomi._

Lay cuma bisa cengo.

Dan sampe sekarang dia masih belom bisa memecahkan teka-teki yang dikasih anak cewek itu.

Anak cewek, cinta pertama dia.

FLASHBACK END.

"Emang dasar tu cewek koplak! Ngasih teka-teki kok yang susah gitu wakakaka", Su Ho ngakak.

Ternyata Lay masih nyimpet kertas itu, sampe udah rada berdebu dan kuning.

"Makanya gw simpen ini, mana tau aja gw bisa mecahin teka-teki ini...", Lay nyengir, "Yang gw ga ngerti itu, mana mungkin orang lahir tahun 25? Mana mungkin juga urutannya Tahun-Bulan-Gwiyomi?".

XiuHo cuma bisa ngakak.

"Kapan-kapan pasti lu bisa mecahin Lay!", Su Ho nyengir, "Betewe si Kris kemana? Dia mencret habis minum tu jamu tolak jambret?".

"Bukannya efeknya ntar jadi berotak bajret? :v", Xiumin nyante, bakpao ayam tiren-nya sih udah abis, sekarang dia beralih ke bakpao ayam goreng #halaah.

"Hih, kalo bang Kris otaknya jadi Bajret beneran gimenong?", Lay ketakutan, kayak habis nonton the Conjuring.

"Ga mungkin lah! Wakakakak! Jago bener minum jamu aja bisa jadi bajret", Su Ho ngakak habis-habisan, "Soalnya dia kan dari dulu udah 'bajret', nghihihihihi~~".

Tiba-tiba lagu lingsir wengi nongol.

Angin bertiup entah dari mana.

Padahal jendela ga dibuka, pintu kelas ga dibuka, celananya Lay juga ga dibuka #pletak.

"Kok gw ada firasat aneh ya?", Xiumin berhenti ngunyah.

Su Ho nelen ludah habis itu nengok belakang.

Ada...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BANG KRIS?!", Su Ho langsung jatoh terngesot-ngesot di lantai. Persis cacing ditabur garem. "Sedjak kapan lu disitu bang?!"

"Sejak lu ngomongin jamu tolak jambret itu...", Kris ngenatep Su Ho tajem, "Udah si kopel somplak, sekarang elu lagi yang ngomongin tuh jamu laknat!". Su Ho masih aja di lantai saking ketakutannya sama si Kris. Lay langsung pake tenaga unicorn-nya buat narik si Su Ho, "Kampret! Tangan gw putus begok!". Lay monyong, "Udah dibantuin juga! Okeh kalo gitu!".

Su Ho langsung di-smack down.

"Wanjiiinkkk!", Su Ho langsung encok, dan Lay jamin encoknya bakal long-lasting ampe setahun.

"Eh, beteweh ya Kris...", Xiumin ngomong ama Kris ampe muncrat-muncrat, ngomongnya aja pake mangap-mangap, iyuh banget, "Si Lay jatcin!".

Kris ama Lay mangap.

"BAKPAO BAJRET!", Xiumin langsung ditendang Lay, "GW UDAH BILANG YA GW GA JATCIN!". Kris masih aja mangap di tempat, "Ciyusan Lay?!"

"GW UDAH BILANG NGGAK YA!"

"Jatcin-nya sama si Bo-ASDFGHJHGFD!", Su Ho dibekep Lay pake kotak pensil-nya.

"Bo? Bocil? Bocah cilik? ASTAGAH, LU PEDOFIL, LAY?!"

"GW GAK JATCIN!".

Sekarang giliran Kris yang kena tendangan berputar dari Lay. Ngenes amat ni naga ngondek satu. Ya mau gimana juga sih, Lay dari tadi udah teriak-teriak kea monyet ala Bruce Lee masih aja omongannya dikacangin. "Sakit, jancok! Nyantai aja ngomongnya napa?!", Kris elus-elus kepala.

"NYANTAI?! NYANTAI LO KATEK?! GW DARI TADI UDAH NGOMONG PAKE CAPSLOCK LU-NYA AJA YANG PADA OTAKNYA BAJRET SEMUA! GW GA JATCIN NYONG! GA JATCIN! YAOLOH! MASA GW HARUS CETAK SPANDUK SEGEDE GABAN BERTULISAN 'LAY GA JATCIN' GITU?!", Lay ga nyantai, nunjuk dada pake jempol, sampe ketusuk-tusuk, sampe bolong pula #dikefrets.

"Ngaku aja dah loe!", Xiumin masih ngotot dengan statement-nya.

"Gw ga jatcin", kata Lay dengan tenang.

.

BLEDARRRRRR...

.

Hujan rintik-rintik... Laut bergelombang... Minta kue malah dikasih onde-onde(?!)... Kampus runtuh... Lantai retak semua... Atap bochor-bochor... Dunia gonjang-ganjing... Mendadak kiamat.

YAAMPON CUMA SI aLAY JADI TENANG AJA LANGSUNG KIAMAT! #Digampol.

Dan apa pula minta kue dikasih onde-onde? Jaman udah berubah #ApaHubungannya?

Tiba-tiba semuanya tepar. Xiumin keselek bakpao kemudian kejang di lantai, Su Ho goyang kecret(?) di lantai, Kris malah guling-guling. Lay malah mengok sendiri, "Wanjir? Sejago itu kah suara kece guwe?".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ciyusan lu bang Baek mau ngerjain Se Hun kayak gitu?", D.O yang alim nanyak dengan muka ragu-ragu, "Ntar kalo dia ngambek gimana?".

"Paling pelariannya sama si Suzy...", Chan Yeol jawabnya anteng banget, "Yang ga boleh kita kerjain itu Ha Won, Lay ama eluh. Soalnya nanti kita laper semua nyong ga dimasakin!". D.O ngakak, "Nanti digebuk Suzy aja nyahok lu pade! Wkwkwkwk~". "Halaaah, dia kan di Amrik cong!", Baek Hyun nyomot ketoprak-nya Chan Yeol. Gatau tuh pak Kyu Hyun kemenong aja, bilangnya sih ke toilet gara-gara panggilan jiwa. Tapi nyatanya baru aja si Chen dapet berita dari mbak Sumarni, yang jualan di kantin, kalo pak Kyu Hyun jajan disana, pake ngutang pulak.

Kenapa Chen bisa dapet nomor hapenya Sumarni?

Katanya sih biar bisa mantau keadaan kantin gimenong, soalnya dia kadang suka kabur kesono sih, bareng-bareng ama Chan Yeol ama Baek Hyun. Berhubung D.O anak baik dia ga mau.

Beteweh mari kita cek keadaan kelasnya Ha Won, Se Hun, Tao dan Bangke

Kai: Jancok ah!

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak karena ini pelajaran olahraga, kalian harus ganti baju. Awas aja pake seragam, tak sentil idung kalian", Ye Sung keluar kelas, dia juga mau ganti baju.

Akhirnya setelah semua murid menjerit kejer-kejer karena akhirnya pelajaran olahraga, dimana mereka semua bisa main apa aja. Maen gundu bisa, maen api bisa, maen santet juga bisa #heh.

"Hari ini kita maen apa nyong?", Kai naplok si Se Hun. "Futsal broh", Se Hun nyengir, "Akhir-akhir ini gw demen nyong". "Halah! Habis dipengaruhin bang Luhan ama bang Xiumin luh!", Kai mukanya mendadak kayak jijay gitu, "Lu bakal ngerasa menderitanya maen futsal nyet!".

Se Hun cuma bingung doang. Sementara Tao udah dadah-dadah ama Eun Ji mau ke toilet ganti baju.

.

.

Sekembalinya mereka semua ke lapangan...

Tao ama Se Hun lemes seketika, udah kayak Yupi aja. "Kenapa bang? Muka lu kayak orang habis mencret aja...", Eun Ji nahan ketawa. Tao ama Se Hun tiba-tiba ngasih jari tengah, eh salah, jari jempol, "Sispek Kai wokeh banget broh!"

Kai cuma nyengir bangga, "Iye neh, gw baru aja nge-gym, muakakakakak~".

"Oh lu nge-gym to' bang?", Ha Won nyengir.

"Iye donkz~"

"Gw kira mati bang, lu ga ada di rumah mulu sih~"

"Bajret!".

"PREEEETTTT", Peluit pak Ye Sung berbunyi, "Kumpul semuanya!"

"Kok bunyinya gitu pak?", Luna nyeletuk, "Saya kira pak Ye Sung kentut...". "Ya emang itu sebenernya kentut saya. Peluit saya ilang entah kemana sih...", Ye Sung ngomongnya ga ada malu banget, "Okeh, yang cewek maennya Baseball, yang cowok maen futsal, okeh?".

"OKEH!".

Ha Won nyengir bangga, emang dia kalo urusan baseball itu yang paling jago. Rekornya itu bikin homerun full satu permainan dengan bonus stik-nya patah dan bolanya gepeng #jeeeh. Sementara yang ke-profesionalisme-nya hampir setara ama Ha Won itu si Ha Young.

Nah ini pembagian tim-nya:

Ha Won: Eun Ji, Luna, Na Eun, Da Som, Juniel(Yang ini gatau namanya asli apa kagak).

Ha Young: Arya Wiguna, Leonidas, Munarman, Hulk, Eyang Subur.

"WOY KAMPRET! APA-APAAN ADA ORANG MACEM GINI IKUTAN TIM ELUH?!", Ha Won nunjuk Kelima orang aneh itu. Ha Young ngakak, "Suka-suka gw donk~ Mereka juga pengen-pengen aja, hehehe~"

Sementara itu di bagian cowok-cowok:

"Yang bagi tim lu ama Se Hun aja..." Tae Min naplok si Tao. Tao langsung menghadap ke Se Hun, mulai maen suit... Akhirnya ditentukanlah tim-nya kayak gini:

Tao: Tae Min, Ren, Young Min, Dae Hyun, Sung Jong(kuper, eh, kiper #Plak), Min Hyuk.

Se Hun: Kwang Min, Young Jae(kiper), Myung Soo (Sukanya dipanggil L soalnya itu ukuran bahu dia #helehh), Kai, Min Woo.

"Wanjing, kenapa ada cewek disini?", Dae Hyun syok ngeliat si Ren yang udah nongol di sampingnya.

"Kampret! Gw cowok bego! Ngejek guwe nih?", Ren langsung nakol muka Dae Hyun.

"Okeh! Permainan dimulaiii~!".

PRIIIITT (Nah akhirnya peluitnya ketemu juga).

Se Hun langsung ngegiring bolanya ke arah gawangnya, "Hueheheheh~ Gw udah diajarin ama bang Luhan, so itu mustahil banget kalo lu pade bisa ngerebut bola dari guwe!".

SROOTTT(?!)

Se Hun mental kena tekel dari Kwang Min.

"KEMBAR BLEDOT! GW SATU TIM AMA ELU, KAMFREEETTTT", Se Hun emosi. Kwang Min ngakak habis-habisan, "Lha katanya ga bisa kerebut bolanya! Ama gw bisa tuh!".

"Ya iyalah lu nyerangnya dari belakang!".

Tiba-tiba Kwang Min dihadang ama Young Min kembarannya.

"Hayo mau kemana lu, Min?", ini Young Min yang ngomong.

"Gw mau jebolin ke gawang lu, Min!", Kwang Min geser kiri, Young Min ikutan. Kwang Min geser kanan, Young Min ikutan.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua goyang cesar bareng.

"WOY BAJRET! JANGAN MALAH NGACIR KEMANA-MANA, SUSAH BEGO BEDAIN ELU!", Se Hun si kapten emosi level dunia akherat.

Dengan begonya lagi mereka malah muter-muter ala teletabis.

Kedua tim langsung tepok jidat.

"Yang mana Young Min?!"

Dua-dua-nya angkat tangan.

"Yang mana Kwang Min?!"

Dua-dua-nya angkat tangan.

"JAWAB YANG JUJUR JANCOKKKK!", Se Hun naek pitam, ubun-ubunnya udah mau meledak. Tiba-tiba Myung Soo noel dia, "Kwang Min punya tai lalat di pantat...".

"Ciyus?"

"Gw tadi liat nyong..."

"Okelah... KWANG MIN, BERSIAPLAHHH!", Se Hun tiba-tiba maen sleding aja.

**"JURUS MEMBUKTIKAN KWANG MIN PUNYA TAI LALAT DI PANTAAAAATTTTT!"**

**JREEEETTTTTT...(suaranya kenceng luar biasa broh)**

Celana Kwang Min melorot seketika.

Semuanya bengong kecuali Se Hun ama si Myung Soo.

"TIDAAKKK MATA POLOSKUUHH", Sung Jong ama Ren tutup mata. Min Woo anteng aja Tae Min kejang-kejang di lantai. Dae Hyun ama Young Jae pelukan gara-gara melihat pemandangan fantastis di depannya, Young Min (entah dia Kwang Min apa bukan, masih belom dipastikan)mangap. Min Hyuk ama Tao langsung guling-guling di lapangan. Kai ngakak setengah mati ampe guling-guling bareng Tao ama Min Hyuk.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Kwang Min langsung ngacir ngebenerin celananya.

Di pantatnya ga ada tai lalat.

Jadi...

"Iye! Gw yang Kwang Min nyong!", akhirnya yang celananya ga dipelorotin itu yang Kwang Min, ga berani ditarik celananya, untung cewek-cewek lagi pada sibuk maen.

Permainan pun dilanjutkan lagi...

Bola sekarang diambil ama Kwang Min, Young Min udah dia singkirin dan sekarang dia dihadang ama Min Hyuk dan Tao. Kwang Min yang bingung akhirnya maen passing aja ke Tao.

"KACRUUUTT", Se Hun tepok jidat. Tao ngakak dan kemudian ngegiring ke gawang mereka. Young Jae langsung kuda-kuda, sarung tangan kiper udang dipasang rapi di kedua tangannya, merek KW tapi keren lah.

Young Jae: Kampret -_- Reebok dibilang merek KW.

"Sori dori stroberi ya, Jae! Gw musuh lu disini", Dae Hyun guling-guling.

"Gapapa mah, Dae! Gw akan tunjukkan... **GW BECUS JADI KIPEEERRRRRRRRR!****"**, kemudian Young Jae pun melompat tinggi... Tao udah nendang...

**JBRETT...**

**"GOOOOOLLL!"**, Tao langsung tereak girang. Young Jae langsung tandas di lantai. Emang goblok, dia salah perhitungan, dia kira Tao bakal nendang tinggi-tinggi ternyata... Bolanya maen nyosor di antara kaki dia. Se Hun geleng-geleng.

Okeh, pertandingan lanjut lagi...

Se Hun dengan muka ciyusnya berlari dengan kencang ke arah gawang yang dijaga ama Sung Jong. Ngeliat depannya si Dae Hyun udah langsung ngehadang langsung dia pass ke Kai yang udah ngelambai-lambai heboh dari tadi.

"Eh nyong! Pass ke guwe!"

"Jamin berape persen lu?!"

"Kalo ga gol, gw traktir lu ayam goreng suharti!".

"Wokeh!", Se Hun langusng pass ke Kai. Kai dengan muka bangga-nya langsung ngacir ke arah Sung Jong. Sementara si Ren udah maen hadang aja, "Woy, Ren, jangan gegabah, Kai tenaga-nya tenaga babii!", Tae Min narik Ren.

Tapi yang ketarik malah bajunya sampe pundaknya keliatan.

.

.

.

Kai mimisan kemudian pingsan di tempat ngeliat pundak seksoy-nya Ren. "Bagus, Ren!" Tae Min ngasih jempol. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba Myung Soo langsung nyolong bola-nya, "Sung Jong, aku datang~~"

"Tidak! Jangan dataaang!", Sung Jong nangis-nangis kejer.

_Ku berlari kau terdiam_

_Ku menangis kau tersenyum~_

_Ku berduka kau bahagia~_

_Ku pergi kaaau kembaliii~_

Ceileh, backsound-nya maen nongol aja

Kemudiaaan...

"CIAAATT, TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAAAN!", Tao maen nongol aja gaya power ranger habis itu nge-wink ke Sung Jong. Sung Jong langsung ngerti maksudnya apa habis itu tereak, "JURUS KAKI MULU ALA MODEL VEET!".

Celana Sung Jong digulung ke atas, menampilkan kaki yang ga kalah seksoy dari Park Bom 2NE1... Myung Soo tiba-tiba beku.

Kemudian mimisan juga...

"WOY KAMPRET! TIM LUPADA PADA CAKEP SEMUA MUKANYA, BEGEEEKK!", Se Hun pada akhirnya yang ngambil alih bolanya. Bolanya dia giring soalnya pada ngakak semua.

Semuanya mendadak cengo tingkat akherat ngeliat kaki kanan Se Hun yang bersinar-sinar.

"TIDAAAKKKH", Kai mendadak frustasi, "JANGAN PAKE JURUS ITU, BIHUN!".

"Kenapa emang?", Min Woo penasaran.

"Itu jurus terjago Se Hun sejagad raya, pas latian ama abang gw, Luhan. Tiang gawang-nya ampe patah..."

"Wanjir! Tiang gawangnya dari besi kan?"

"Nggak, dari sendal kita.. YA DARI BESI LAH!"

"PANTATSTIK BEBEB!", Min Woo ngejerit.

"Makanya gw harus menghentikan dia pake jurus itu!", Kai langsung ngacir, tiba-tiba ditahan ama Dae Hyun. "Jangan Kai, biarin aja...'

"Biarin aja gimenong? Eh lu kan tim lawan broh?", Kai watados.

"Oh iye guwe lupa...", Dae Hyun ngikik.

"BODO AMAT MAU NI GAWANG RUSAK ATO SEBEGIMANA MACEM, GW HARUS NGE-GOL-IN!", Se Hun ngejerit ga nyante, "TENDANGAN SAPI DIGIGIT BUAYA KEMUDIAN DITELEN NAGA NGONDEKKK!"

Kris mendadak tepar di lantai.

**JBRRREEEEEEEEEEEETTTT**

Semua cengo. Kecuali Se Hun yang mukanya masih kayak banteng habis disuruh ngegaruk(?!) sawah.

Sung Jong..

Tepar...

Dengan muka berwarna putih abu-abu(?!) dan hidung ngeluarin darah.

Mukanya baru aja kena bola-nya Se Hun...

"AIHH, TIDUAAAAKKK!", Myung Soo langsung ngacir ke Sung Jong dengan bulir-bulir air menetes dari idungnya #lah. Ralat, maksudnya dari matanya. Sung Jong terbatuk-batuk. Yang lain juga nyamperin Sung Jong. Se Hun cuma cengok doang. Woy, bihun tanggung jawab! Anak orang tuh!

"Uhukk... Myung Soo... Uhuk.. Dan temen-temen gueh...", Sung Jong mendadak kejang-kejang.

"Iyaa?", Myung Soo langsung megangin tangan Sung Jong, "Plis jong, jangan mati..."

"INI BUKAN PERANG BEGOKKK!", Sung Jong tereak emosi, soalnya pada puitis semua, "Gue punya 3 permintaan terakhir, my sobat-sobat sekalian... Tapi plis ngabulinnya jangan pelit banget kayak jin di iklan Djarum 76...".

Semuanya ngangguk, Se Hun diem doang.

"Tolong... Bikin Suzy putus ama Se Hun... BIAR DIA NYAHOK!"

Tinonenonet~

"Halo, Suzy? Se Hun bilang dia mau-ASDFGHJHGFD!". Se Hun langsung ngebekep Kai yang udah nyolong hape-nya buat nelpon Suzy. "Eheheh, sori bebeb, si Kai iseng!", Kemudian telepon diputus..

"Sori, Jong yang pertama terlalu susah! Yang kedua aja okeh?", Dae Hyun mohon-mohon.

"Dasar bajret -_- Okeh... Yang kedua... Uhuk uhuk ohok ohuekekkk..."

"SUNG JONG ;A;".

"Jangan lebay... Uhuk... Gw mau... Lu pada goyang ngebor di depan gw sebagai kenangan mengasyikkan yang terakhir buat gw...".

"Music START!"

CTLEK!

_Tiap malam~ Abang ga pulang-pulang~~_

_Tiap malam, sukanya keluyuran~~_

Tiba-tiba musiknya nongol entah dari mana, bisa aja dari hape-nya Se Hun soalnya dia emang demen ama Lina Lady Geboy.

Sung Jong nyengir aja ngeliat mereka semua yang udah goyang dombret, goyang ngebor sumur, goyang ayam, goyang kecret(?), goyang cesar, ada juga harlem shake, trus ada juga yang malah joget 'Growl'-nya EXO.

"Te...Terus.."

"Iya?", mereka semua udah mau nangis. Sung Jong udah pucet banget kayak ajalnya bener-bener mau tiba.

"Sobat gue... Pasang telinga kalian bener-bener karena ini permintaan gw yang terakhir..."

Suasanya langsung mengharu biru...

"Guwe..."

Hiksss hikss sroottt

"CEPETAN BAWA GUWEH KE UKS BANJRET! LU TAU GA MUKA GW UDAH LEBAM GINI GARA-GARA SI BIHUN!? LU KATEK INI TELENOPELA?!"

Yeileeh...

* * *

**TBC**

**Weleh-weleh, rame juga ya ni chapter...**

**Nyok bales ripiw dlok~**

**ArRuSwari96: **Hueheheh~ Dari dulu udah ngeh sih, kalo si Bihun nyengir sambil melet tuh rada mirip Hyun Young, mhihihi~

**Upil chanyeol: **Karena ni FF kayak sitcom mungkin bisa aja ampe ratusan sih, soalnya Author aja belom mikirin tamat-nya ntar kayak apaan XD

**BLUEFIRE0805: **Huehuehuehuehue~~ Kalo terlalu jujur ntar alur-nya bakal gampang banget di tebak, hihihi~

**Sekian dan terima kasih **

**Dari author 10% kece 90% somplak**


	33. Aset si Kai dan kesomplakan laennya

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

Mohon ditunggu beberapa menit kemudian...

"Jadi... Untuk sementara, posisi Sung Jong digantikan oleh... Jeng jeng jeng jeng~ Sung Yeol~!", kata pak Ye Sung dengan alay-nya.

Sung Yeol si tiang listrik (tapi masih kalah ama si Kris ama Chan Yeol), cuma berdiri bangga di sebelah pak Ye Sung, udah siap pula pake baju olahraga!

Krik... Krik... Krik...

"Bukannya bang Sung Yeol itu angkatan kelas 3?", Sung Jong megap-megap, TIDURAN kursi cadangan (Tiduran loh, bukan duduk), muka-nya udah dibalut kayak mumi, cuma mulut ama idung-nya aja yang keliatan. Sung Yeol ngikik, "Gw kan angkatan terakhir, makanya gw juga mau membuat kenangan bersama anak-anak ini, huehehehe~~". "Emm.. Boleh-boleh aja lah, bang Sung Yeol silakan siap-siap di gawang..", Se Hun mendadak sopan. Biasanya ama abang sendiri bejatnya ga pake tanggung #dikefrets

'Wah, kalok gini ceritanya bakal susah nih... Secara bodi-nya aja kayak tiang jemuran emak gw... Kalo tiang listrik mah si bang Kris ama bang Chan Yeol..', batin Se Hun panjang.

PRIIIITTTT!

"KEEP SMILE SOBAT!", Sung Jong ngabisin sisa tenaga-nya pake tereak, kemudian tiba-tiba jatoh dari kursi cadangan. Mereka semua udah pengen ngampirin si Sung Jong cumanya diurungkan, takut-nya si Sung Jong malah berubah jadi Goku terus nge-sparta mereka.

Lha Leonidas kan lagi maen kasti ama cewek-cewek?

Baiklah sekarang kita lihat keadaan kelas Chen gitu-gituh..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, nyong! Adek lu lagi tanding futsal tuh..", Nam Joo nunjuk-nunjuk jendela. ChenYeol ama BaekD.O langsung ngacir, buka jendela terus nontonin mereka.

"Wanjingsss, Se Hun makin jago Euy!", Chen ngakak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Se Hun yang lagi ngegiring bola ke arah Sung Yeol, "Eh, si Kai malah pamer sispek kampreett, baju-nya diangkat-angkat!".

"Berisik ah lu, Chen! Emang lu komentator?", Baek Hyun ngegeplak Chen gara-gara konsentrasinya buyar karena ocehan geje-nya Chen. D.O ama Chan Yeol anteng aja nontonnya. Cuma-nya mata D.O jadi kering, ngebelo mulu dan gigi Chan Yeol jadi kering kena angin mulu. Demen nyengir sih dia.

"Eh, bang somflakers~!", Kai ngelambai-lambai, "Pak Kyu Hyun kemenong? Kok bisa-bisanya lu nontonin anak ketjeh badai ini? Xixixixi~".

Anjer, alay -_-

"Cis, ketjeh? Sule aja lebih ketjeh daripada loe! Pak Kyu Hyun kemenong? Dia JAJAN!", Chen tereak.

"WOY BANGKE JANGAN MENGOK AJA LOE!", Min Woo ngejerit habis melakukan tendangan jauh ke arah Kai.

**GEDEBUAAAAAKKKKKKKSSS**

"ANJIRR!", Kai langsung rata dengan tanah, kepalanya baru aja kena tendangan bola super dari Min Woo. "Sori broh! Eh, sadar dong lu pake baju-nya ga bener!", Min Woo langsung ngebenerin kaos si Kai, yang sengaja dia angkat-angkat, biar sispek-nya keliatan gituu... Kai masih aja di lantai. Min Woo mulai wanti-wanti, "Eh, bangke.. Lu pingsan?".

Krik krik krik...

"Bangke... Jangan bilang nasib lu jadi sama kayak Sung Jong?".

Krik krik krik...

"BANGKEEEEE! BANGKE MATIIIII?!"

"Koplak lu Min Woo! Namanya bangke pasti mati lah!", Dae Hyun ngakak, "Betewe mana si Kai? Bukannya tadi dia ama lu?".

Min Woo dengan muka priceless-nya nunjuk ke bawah, Dae Hyun ngeliat ke bawah.

"...WALAH DALAH IKI PIYEE?!", Dae Hyun loncat, ternyata dia habis nginjek kepala-nya Kai. "HIH! Pantesan ga keliatan! Orang baju olahraganya ijo! Kulitnya juga secoklat tanah lage! Wuakakakaka!", Ren ngakak habis-habisan. Kai kemudian berusaha ngedongak, "Ka...Kampretos lu, Dae! Awas aja kalo idung gw makin pesek...".

Dae Hyun udah langsung sujud, "Sori Kai, Amsorih...". Yeh, sebenernya dalem hati tuh ga rela minta maaf, tapi berhubung Kai baru belajar ilmu santet dan segala tetek bengek-nya, dia jadi takut. Baru-baru ini juga si Myung Soo ngaku mampir ke rumah Kai dan nemu boneka jerami di kamar-nya.

Tapi mana tau aja... Secara Kai orangnya rada susah memaafkan.. #PrayForBusanWonbin

Kemudian karena cedera di bagian hidung, Kai pun digotong ke UKS ama Ye Sung. Kai pun digantikan oleh...

"TENANG AJA, ADA GUWE BROHH~".

Seseorang dengan nongol dengan efek asep-asep-an dengan confetti bertebaran kemana-mana, "Lupa lo pada ama guweh, Moon Jong Up!".

Siiiing...

Krik...Krik...Krik...

Krik...Krik...Krik...

"Lu siape?".

"BAJRET! EMANG AUTHOR SIALAN, GW GA DIKASIH BAGIAN AMA DIA SAMA SEKALI!", Jong Up mencak-mencak(?) sendiri, emosi. Author langsung sembunyi di jamban. "Udah betewek, gw ini sebenernya udah lama nungguk di bangku cadangan, makanya gw ampe mohon-mohon semoga si Bangke tepar jadinya gw dapet bagian, eh ternyata dikabulin coy!", Jong Up bahagia, langsung cengar-cengir.

Dari kejauhan, bisa dilihat Jong Up dihajar kedua belah pihak, paling parah dari Kai soalnya dia ngarep tu bocah tepar biar bisa dapet bagian.

Siap-siap aja disantet lu, ngong!

Akhirnya karena tuntutan skrip, permainan dilanjutan. Kasian juga si Jongong (Jong Up) dihajar mulu.

PRIIIIIIIITTTT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haduh haduh haduoohh... Encoks gw...", Su Ho meganging pinggangnya dengan muka kayak orang lagi ngeden, "Tanggung jawab lu, Lay! Aduooh, voltaren juga ga bakal bisa nyembuhin ini mah...". Lay ngakak, "Pake Counter pain aja kale!". "SAMA AJA, NTONG!", Su Ho tereak, "Pijetin gw!".

"Kalo gw pijet mau lu bayar berapa?".

"Gope per Jam!"

"Kampret, jangan harap gw mau!", Lay nakol si Su Ho, "Minta aja Ha Won pulang ntar! Dia mah mau-mau aja palingan...".

"Tapi Ha Won bukan cewek gampangan.." #Lha

"-_- Bajret"

"Bukan gampangan gituan, Lay -_- Maksudnya dia ga gampang dibujuk!", Su Ho ngoreksi. Kalo Ha Won jadi cewe gampangan? Impossibru! Baru dipanggil beb ama abang-abangnya aja bisa langsung di-smack down ama dia. Jadi gw saranin ya yang sukanya nyulik apalagi m*rkosa cewek, jangan ampe Ha Won yang jadi incaran lu pade, kena hajar miring aja mampos loe, MPOSSSSS #Plak.

"Udah ah banyak cing cong fan-nya lu pada! Tinggal ke tukang urut aja susah amat, nyong!", Kris langsung ngangkat Su Ho pake tenaga naga indosiar #abaikan, bridal style pula. "EH NAGA NGONDEK, MAPAH AJA KENAPA GA USAH PAKE BRIDAL STYLE?!", Su Ho nakol-nakol kepala kuning-nya Kris.

Kris: Maksud loe ape kepala kuning? -_-

Author: Lu kan pirang, nyong

Kris: Ini udah jamannya Growl, neng! Rambut gw udah item seitem arang.

Author: Seitem Kai?

Kris: Dia bukan item, dia coklat :v

Author: Sekarepmu lah -_-

Sementara yang laen udah nge-cie-cie-in mereka berdua bikin Su Ho yang bisanya senyum chibi-chibi jadi manyun.

"KAMPRET LO THOR! GW REHABILITASI DI WAY KAMBAS NYAHOK LOE! GW BUKAN KRISHO SHIPPER DAN INI BUKAN FF YAOI! AAAAAAAAAAAA~~~! DEMI LU-HAAAAAANN!".

Haduh, ributnyo ini anakk...

Sementara itu...

.

"Eh beb, kok gw kayak denger ada yang manggil gitu yak?", Luhan yang masih aja lope-lope-an ama si Cho Rong nanyak.

"Dipanggil Tuhan kali...", Cho Rong ngikik.

"Bebeb jaat ;A;", Luhan pura-pura nangis, "Tapi kayaknya ga mungkin Tuhan deh. Suara Tuhan ga mungkin secempreng itu.. Cemprengnya melebihi tante susanti di salon langganan Su Ho lagi, hih!"

"AAAAAAAA! TURUNIN GW BANG KRIS! ATO GW SURUH SI HA WON, LAY AMA D.O GA USAH MASAKIN ELU SAMPE SETAHUN PENUH! AAAAAAAARGGHH GW MALU, NGONDEK!", Su Ho masih aja tereak-tereak sambil meronta-ronta kayak cacing kedinginan, kalo kepanasan itu mainstream, kasian ntar cacingnya biang keringat #pletok.

Luhan, Cho Rong dan semua orang yang liat langsung ngakak dan ngejerit-jerit heboh, "KAMPREETTT, GW SUKA GAYA LO, KRIS!".

"WUAKAKAK! KURCACI DIGENDONG RAKSASA!"

"KRIS! LU MODUS KAN MAU DIGAJI AMA SU HO?!"

"DIGAJI GIGI LU KUNING! DIA ENCOK BEGO", Kris tereak, "DIGAJI AMA SU HO MAH HARAM!"

"Jancok!", Su Ho nakol si Kris kenceng-kenceng, "Udah cepetan bawa gw ke tukang urut! Cis, makin parah aja nih encok guwee".

Emang di kampus mereka ada tukang urut, gratis mbakbro, jadi tiap mahasiswa ato mahasiswi yang pegel, pusing, pening dan stress gara-gara tugas, bisa langsung ngacir kesono. Contact person: Mbok Maidah, nomor hape ga ada, soalnya dia ga punya hape -_-

Betewe walopun Mbok Maidah sudah kepala 6, tenaga-nya masih aja sama kayak anak muda, mungkin lebih. Siap-siap aja diurutnya pake tenaga dahsyat bin kece, dijamin LANGSUNG NYUT-NYUTAN! (Tapi enak broh).

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woeee Jongong! Pass ke gw!", Kwang Min loncat-loncat. "Tau nyong! Bodi lu setinggi bang Sung Yeol!", Jongong alias Jong Up langsung pass ke Kwang Min, habis itu dia giring tepat ke gawang Sung Yeol. "Ayo Kwang! Monggo jebolin~", Sung Yeol nari hula-hula, nyantai banget.

Kwang Min nyengir geje, "MY BIG BRO! KAM HIR!".

Kemudian Young Min nongol, bola-nya mendadak ilang entah kemana.

"MUSIC!"

_KEEP SMILE~~_

_Tulilulelilelut(?)~~~_

Yaelah, si kembar udah goyang cesar aja.

Sung Yeol ngakak habis-habisan, "Woy kampret! Lu setim ama guwe kan?!", dia nunjuk Young Min. Young Min cuma ngangguk habis itu nari-nari lagi. "Bolanya kemana, nyong?", Sung Yeol nyari-nyari.

"Bolanya udah disitu bang...", Se Hun nunjuk gawang, ternyata tepat di sebelah Sung Yeol.

"WANJING?! SEJAK KAPAN?!"

"Sejak musicnya nyala, bang...".

"KAMPREETTT, GW DITIPU! YOUNG MIN, PENGKHIANAT LOE!", Sung Yeol mencak-mencak. Young Min cuma nyengir, "Demi kembaran gw broh! KEEP SMILE~~".

"OYEEE~ SEKARANG SKOR-NYA UDAH 1-1~~~", Kai yang duduk di bangku cadangan langsung gulang-guling. "Udah diem aja lah lu, nasib lu udah sama kayak gw", Sung Jong narik si Kai buat duduk. Tapi yang ada si Kai malah duduk di paha putih mulus-nya Sung Jong. "Eh bangke! Maen duduk aja lu di paha gw! Paha gw mahal!", Sung Jong langsung berdiri, Bangke yang tadi duduk pewe di paha-nya langsung jatoh, tepat DI HIDUNG

"SEMFAAAAAXXX! IDUNG MAKIN MASUK, SYIITTT!", Kai nangis kejer, guling-guling mengelilingi lapangan. Hidungnya itu aset mahal broh, soalnya di Korea tuh jarang ditemukan hidung pesek #Digeber. Lha berarti makin pesek makin bagus dong? Eh jangan lah ya, ntar di katain Voldemort, item version #kampreeettt.

"Aahhh, hidungkuu... Maafkan aku, menduakan cintamu... Eh, maksud ane, maafkan aku tidak menjagamu dengan baik, uhukk uhukk...", Kai nangis kejer karena idungnya makin masuk, Tae Min masih sempet-sempet-nya video-in si Kai. Hehehe, betewe Author jadi keinget pas si tetem ngevideo-in Kai nangis di backstage music bank, huohohohoho~

"Idungku... Janganlah kau semakin masuk, soalnya mancungin kamu lagi itu susah...", Kai masih aja meratap sambil guling-guling di lapangan. Yang maen mah masih asik, fokus buat jebolin bola-nya. Air mata pun berlinang, menetes dari sudut mata Kai, kemudian mengenai sebuah rumput, habis itu nyungsep ke tanah. Habis itu yaudah. #pletakk .

**GEDEBUAAAAAAKKKKKKK!**

Kai mental jauh.

Habis ditendang si Se Hun, "EH, BANGKE?!", Se Hun panik. Kai langsung bersatu dengan tanah. Kali ini rata sudah mukanya, kena takol 3 kali, tepat di idung. "KAMBLET! PELATHAAN IDUNG GW MULHU YANG JADHI KHOLBAN?!", Kai mendadak cadel -_-. "Sori bang! Tadi gw ga ngeliat ;A; Habis lu bener-bener bersatu dengan tanah sih..", Se Hun langsung sujud, dia juga pernah ngeliat boneka jerami di laci Kai.

Sekarang boneka jerami itu akan penuh dengan 3 foto, Dae Hyun, Sung Jong dan Se Hun.

Kasian ketiga anak ketjeh badai itu.

MPOSSSS MPOOOSSSS! #plak.

Akhirnya Kai pun dilarikan ke UKS lagi untuk pengobatan muka, dipompa(?) gitu biar kembali mancung. Kasian ntar pulang-pulang cuma bisa gigit bantal, nusuk-nusuk boneka jerami, mogok makan ntar bagiannya disikat Chan Yeol, secara Kai mana sudi, kan haram kalo udah kesentuh Chan Yeol.

Chan Yeol: Kampret! -_-

Harusnya Ha Won nyadar kalo abangnya itu nyimpen boneka jerami.

Soalnya sekarang abang-abangnya itu cuma nurut ama Ha Won doang, walopun pada awalnya bakal dilawan, ato bahkan dicengin (diejek). Power of anak bungsu, broh!. Ha Won juga harusnya bersyukur punya abang sekocak mereka, soalnya Author sendiri juga IRI! #Dikepret.

Kai juga harusnya wanti-wanti, sampe Ha Won nemu boneka jerami dia, pas diaduin ke emak habis itu jatah makannya bakal cuma nasi putih sama kecap asin cap ABC doang. Lumayan lah buat hemat bahan makanan #plak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anjir, akhirnya nyampe rumah juga..", Ha Won langsung tepar di lantai sesampai-nya di rumah bareng abang-abangnya. "Lu maen kasti kan? Menang ga?", Chan Yeol nyengir.

"Bang..."

"Kenapa, Won?"

"LOE PIKIR GW BISA MENANG KALO LAWANNYA SAMA ARYA WIGUNA, EYANG BUBUR, HULUK, LEONINDAS SAMA MUNARMAN?!".

Krik... Krik... Krik...

"APUAAAA?!",

"ARYA WIGUNA YANG SERING NYEBUT NAMA LUHAN?!", Su Ho histeris, encoknya udah sembuh habis diurut pake tenaga badak dari mbok Maidah.

"BUKAN NAMA GUWE BEGOK!", Luhan nimbrung.

"EYANG BUBUR YANG PUNYA ISTRI SNSD SEMUA?!", Chen makin somplak aja.

"JUMLAHNYA AJA 9 BEGOK, NANGIS KEJER GW KALO SNSD NIKAHNYA AMA ORANG KEA GITU!", Baek Hyun guling-guling.

"HULUK, SI KOMO ITU?!", Xiumin pake hujan lokal.

"SI KOMO PANTAT LU SEKSOY!", D.O cengo hebat

"LEONINDAS YANG SUKA TEREAK 'DIS IS CEPALTAAAA' ITU?!", Tao ngejerit-jerit heboh.

"Bukannya namanya Leonidas yah?", Lay masih anteng aja.

"MUNARMAN YANG PERNAH NYIPRATIN ES TEH ITU?!", Kai ngomongnya udah lancar.

"BUKANNYA ITU AER DOANG, BANGKE?", Se Hun ikut-ikutan tereak.

"...Bagian ngomong gw mana?", Chan Yeol protes.

Author: Yaaah, udah habis Yeol! Laen kali yak!.

Chan Yeol nangis kejer.

"Udah ah pake head voice semua ngomongnya, gw males masak jadinya...", Ha Won ngacir ke kamar, "Bang Lay, bang D.O hari ini lu pade ga usah masak, makan indomie aja wokeh?"

"Tidaaaaaakhhhh~!", Semua kecuali Lay ama D.O langsung nangis guling-guling.

Emang jurus ketiga koki itu ngancem. Ngancemnya terutama tentang makanan.

'Ga gw masakin mampus loe!'.

'Tau ah, gw males masak jadinya'

Dan lain-lain.

Yang laen udah sujud depan kamar Ha Won, D.O ama Lay udah pewe aja di sofa nonton tipi, sambil ngemil mie gemes pula.

Namun...

BRAK!

"Bang Kris kemana?", Ha Won mendadak ciyus.

Semua hening seketika.

Ha Won cengok.

Mendapati Kai tepar.

Karena mukanya kena geber pintu.

"IDUNG GWWWWWW!"

Sungguh malang nasib Kai hari ini #plak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, idung Kai pun berhasil direparasi, Ha Won reparasinya juga profesional banget, sekali dia hembusin napas ke idung Kai idungnya langsung nongol lagi. Efek ga gosok gigi seminggu sih. Tapi efek sampingnya ya si Kai muntah darah.

"Bang Kris kemenong?", Ha Won nanya lagi.

Lay baru keingetan, "Hang out lagi bareng si Amber, kali ini tanpa Cho Rong masbroh", kali ini dia asik ngunyah kripik Mak Icih. "Wih, ciyusan?", Ha Won ngakak.

"Aih, gw mau ngobrol ama Jin Ri ah...", Ha Won ngacir ke kamarnya habis itu ngejeritin nama Jin Ri, "JIN RI! YU KAM HIR!".

Nongollah sesosok cewek yang cantik namun rada-rada koplak, tepat di hadapan Ha Won, "Kenape, Won?". "Gw bosen, ajak gw ngomong!", Ha Won ngemengnya songong banget. "Eh, kampret, lu ngemengnya kayak merintah banget! -_-".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening oh hening...

Disaat kopel lain udah ngobrol-ngobrol ria, hanya KrisBer yang diem seribu bahasa.

GUGUP COY!

GATAU MAU NGOMONG APAAN!

Tapi kayaknya yang gugup cuma Kris doang, Amber ada ngajakin ngomong, tapi ditanggepin Kris cuma 'hmmm', 'iya', 'hehehe', gitu doang.

"Woy, Kris...", Amber langsung nendang pantat Kris dengan gaya tomboy-nya. Kris gugup seketika, "Iyeh, kenape?". "Perasaan lu gitu banget ye ama gw?", Amber nakol-nakol lengan Kris pelan. Sebenernya itu jurus Author kalo lagi grogi ngomong ama orang, pasti bawaannya nakol orangnya mulu. "Gi-gitu banget gimana?", Kris nelen ludah.

"Ya pokoknya gitu lah, kayak ngomong ama gw aja grogi banget gitu!".

'Asdasdasdasd!', Kris panik sendiri. "Eh...Oh...".

"Noh kan -_-", Amber tepok jidat, "Udah lu ngemeng apa aja lah, bodo amat mau garing apa kagak!".

"Ah..Oh...Eh...Ih...Uh..". Kris malah jadi gagu beneran -_- Amber ngakak, "Selow broh! Ga gitu juga kalee! Tarik napas..."

Udah ditarik..

"Buang"

Dibuang...

"Tarik napas..."

Udah ditarik..

"Buang"

"Aagh..", Kris malah sendawa.

.

.

.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Nice. Nice. Nice.

Sendawa di depan kecengan, emang kepinteran lu, Kris...

'Oh mampus mampus mampus mampus...', Kris udah keringet dingin, mati kutu di tempat. Amber juga udah cengo aja.

3...

2...

1...

"WUAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKA!", Amber ngakak ampe jongkok-jongkok, "Anjiirr, epic banget begok! Wakakakaka!". Dalam hati si Kris tenang, soalnya ga dianggep masalah buat Amber, tapi disisi lain dia MALU TO THE MAX broh. Kris pada akhirnya ngakak juga gara-gara kelakuannya sendiri.

"Wanjesss, gw gatau lu sekocak ini broh!", Amber ampe naplok-naplok punggung Kris, "Dapet ilmu dari mana lu bisa tiba-tiba sendawa gitu?!".

"Eh... Tadi pagi gw minum jamu biar ga masuk angin(?), gitu kali...", Kris jawabnya ngasal bener. Sejak kapan dia minum jamu yang biar ga masuk angin? Yang ada bikin otak dia bajret. "Ha? Ciyus? Jadi lu masuk angin to?", Amber langsung masang ekspresi ala D.O,"Ada plus demam gak?".

Kris pusing sendiri ditanya-tanyain Amber, "Masuk anginnya cuma dikit sih, hehehe... Demam mah juga dikit".

Amber langsung jinjit, megang leher Kris. Soalnya dia ga nyampe kalo megang jidat, "Lha normal aja tuh -_-".

Kris cuma diem doang.

Padahal dalemnya udah grejes-grejes gajelas.

'Oalah! Dag dig dug serrrr(?)~!', batin Kris. Gimana nggak? Leher dipegang-pegang kecengan, untung aja bukan dicekek #dikefrets.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu~~ Buat aku tersapu~ Buat ku malu-malu~~", Kris muter-muter gaje ala pelem musical sesampenya di rumah, bukannya jadinya merdu malah ancur gara-gara suaranya ga cocok. Dia mah jagonya nge-rap broh. Sementara itu si Kai yang lagi nobar D.O ama Lay malah sewot-sewotan, dia ikutan nyanyi tapi dengan lirik yang rada ambigu(?)

"Nanti, aku delete contact-mu, ku unfollow twitter-mu, ku hapus nomormu. Hapus kau dari hidupku. Mungkin inilah rasanya~ Rasa benci pandangan pertama, sejak pertama aku berjumpa, ku jadi ilfil karena kamu jelek~".

"Kenape lo? Sewot aja lu?", Kris nyengir. "Tauk ah! Lu tau ga kalo idung berharga gw ini udah kena pentok ampe 4 kali! Kenanya ga nanggung-nanggung lagi, kampreeett!", Kai emosi. "Yeileh! Inget di segala hal pasti ada alasannya. Mungkin Tuhan ga mau elu mancung soalnya lu udah gantheng kalo pesek, broh!", Kris mendadak bijak. "Heleh! Sekarepmu lah! Gw mau ngerjain tugas di kamar!", Kai langsung ngacir ke kamar.

"Eh, bang Kris.. Gimenong PDKT-nya?", Ha Won keluar kamar, tepat pas Kai udah masuk.

Denger kata 'PDKT' Kris langsung keinget moment mereka, dia malah ketawa-ketiwi sendiri, cengar-cengir, ngikik dan lain-lain.

"Bang... Istigfar bang -_- Ketawa-ketiwi sendiri, nyeremin ameeettt... Jangan bilang lu yadongan ama teteh Mber...".

Ha Won kemudian digeplak pake tas ama Kris, "Najis, piktor lu, Won!".

"Trus lu ngapain nyengir bang?!".

"Uhuehuehuehuehuehue~~"

Jiaah...

"Kampret, gitu lagi kan lu -_-", Ha Won nakol lengan si Kris kenceng-kenceng. Pake banget. Kris tetep aja cengar-cengir sendiri, soalnya kalo ngomong kan malu juga gituuu.. "Yaudah, gw nangis nih!".

Eh, sejak kapan si Ha Won jago ngambek gini?

"Yaudah nangis aja"

"YAUDAH GW GAMAU MASAKIN ELU LAGI!"

"Sori beb :(".

Noh kan -_- "Najis ah pake bab beb bab beb!", Ha Won kesel tingkat akherat. "Sori, nyet~", Kris sengaja. "HUAAAAAAAA!", Ha Won tiba-tiba maen mewek aja, "JATAH LU GW KURANGIN 1 TAHUN!".

"TIDHAAAAAAKKKHHHH!", Kris langsung guling-guling di lantai, "PLIS WON JANGAN BIKIN GW LAPER ;A;"

"KASIH TAU DULU LU NGAPAIN AMA TEH AMBER!".

"PRIVASI, HA MIL!"

"KALO GITU BERARTI BANG KRIS YADONGAN!"

"TAPI BUKAN YADONGAN, HA WON!"

"KALO GITU YA KASIH TAU! GW AJA GA MALU NGOMONG AMA LU KALO MIN HYUK PERNAH NYIPOK GUWE!"

"APUAAAH?! DIA NYIPOK ELU?!", Kris langsung narik kerahnya Ha Won, "Nyipok dimana?!".

"Di... Di jidat pernah di pipi pernah, di tangan pernah, di bibir juga pernah...", Ha Won ngaku.

"AAAA! BIAR GW HAJAR TU MANUSIA!", Kris langsung murka, udah mau ngacir keluar. Kakak yang baik #halahh

"BANG! GA USAH MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN! JAWAB GW DLO!", Ha Won narik-narik si Kris dengan ga sabaran. Kris mati kutu, dia bener-bener gatau harus ngomong apaan. Ga mungkin dia dengan beraninya bilang 'Amber pegang-pegang leher gw' dan pasti Ha Won mikirnya bakal mengarah ke yang nggak-nggak padahal amber megang leher dia cuma buat ngecek panas apa kagak.

Ya itulah susahnya punya adek kayak Ha Won.

Orangnya susah dijelasin.

Punya adek cewek itu menyenangkan, tapi susah dijalanin #ThinkAgain #plak.

Ya sebenernya Kris ga pernah seneng punya adek cewek sih, yang ada Chan Yeol yang hore-hore paling heboh pas Ha Won lahir, dia langsung ngejerit, "YEEEY! CHAN YEOL PUNYA ADEK CEWEKK!".

"Gapapa, cuma ngobrolnya bener-bener intim, huehehehehe~ PDKT lancar bro!", Kris boong. Ha Won tepok jidat, "Tau ah, eh betewe hibur tuh bang Kai, kasian katanya idungnya kena pentok 4 kali...", Ha Won nunjuk-nunjuk pintu kamarnya.

"APA LOE NGOMONGIN GUWE?! LU KATEK GW BUDEK?! AAAAAAAAA!".

Kai ngejerit-jerit habis Ha Won selesai ngomong. Sumpeh, jeritannya ga ada bedanya ama jeritan Bathseba Sherman di The Conjuring -_-

Ha Won bingung.

Kenapa ya keluarga mereka ga pernah Sakinah Mawadah Warohmah?

Tiap hari ada aja masalah yang nongol.

Dan tiap hari pasti tulisannya ada yang di-Capslock.

Mulai dari kakak tertua yang demennya makan bakpao.

Yang tiap kali candaannya somplak dan dikit-dikit 'Cho Rong'

Kakak yang demennya naga dan rada ngondek.

Kakak yang luar binasa bloon dan pelupa. (Lay)

Yang tiap hari kerjaannya nyengir kuda dan bikin orang kesel. (Chen)

Yang demennya nge-wushu di kamar sampe jadi kapal pecah, demen panda.

Yang senyum angelic tiap hari tapi rada geblek dan berkantong tebel.

Yang demen ngomel tiap hari kayak cewek PMS dan kemana-mana ngantongin eyeliner.

Ada juga manusia yang bermuka blangsak dan tiap hari ngakak geje.

Sebenernya ada juga sih yang alim, tapi muka cengo-nya sering bikin Ha Won pengen nabok dia.

Apalagi manusia beginian, yang ngebikin hidung jadi asetnya, kenapa ga diasuransi aja sekalian?

Untung yang terakhir ini lebih waras, walopun kadang mulutnya tajem banget.

'Tuhan, tolong keluarga ini ;A;', Doa Ha Won dalem hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, kunyuk, lu weekend ini mau ngapain?", Sung Jong nanya ama si Myung Soo, bespren poreper-nya.

"Gatau mah gw, lu sendiri mau ngapain? Nge-jomblo di kamar?", Myung Soo ngomongnya anteng bener.

"Eh kampret loe, emangnya gw elu, yang tiap malming boros tisu, nangis-nangisin kecengan lu yang lama? Belom move on juga lu, wakakakakak~", Sung Jong malah ngetawain Myung Soo. Emang nasib percintaan Myung Soo dulu bener-bener ga bagus.

Lagi jalan-jalan ama kecengan malah disamperin ama bencis yang ngaku-ngaku pacarnya. Eh, lepel ama seorang Myung Soo ganteng pacaran ama bencis? Dengan begonya lagi si kecengan percaya dan langsung jijay ama Myung Soo #miris.

"Bajret -_- Tau ah, gw mau kemenong aja juga boleh. Eh mau mampir ke rumahnya Kai item lagi ga?".

"Boleh aja, tapi gw serem hih, siblingnya ada 12 orang... Emaknya kuat bener yak?".

"Kata si Kai emaknya itu kayak hulk, jadi ga masalah keluarin berapa banyak" #jeeeh.

"Okeh.. Boleh-boleh aja lah, ajak yang lain juga nyok biar rame..."

"Jancok, rumahnya meletus bego! Wakakakakak!", Myung Soo ngakak, "Kalo kita masuk itu bakal berasa kayak dorm SHINee dimasukin SNSD sama F(X), Super Junior terus ama EXO! Bruakakakakakk!".

Iya juga sih, bisa-bisa rumah mereka meletus beneran. Tapi kayaknya itu ga perlu dipermasalahkan, soalnya rumah mereka itu lumayan gede. "Okeeeh! Sabtu ini nyok, kita undang cowok-cowok sekelas", Sung Jong nyengir. "Sip dah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_13 Febuari tahun 25_

_Hint: Urutannya Tahun-Bulan-Gwiyomi_

Lay masih aja setia ngeliatin kertas kecil di tangannya, teka-teki itu sama sekali ga bisa dia pecahin sampe sekarang. Pengen rasanya dia move on dari gadis kecil yang nyolong hati dia pas kecil itu, untung bukan ati ampela ya #Dikepret.

Tapi tentu aja dia ga bisa.

Menurut Lay, sekali cowok menarik pedang, segala lawan harus dihajar habis.

Dan sekali cowok jatuh cinta, kecengannya harus bisa didapetin #ItuNamanyaPemaksaan #Halaah.

Tapi mana bisa cowok ingusan berumur 8 taun bisa dengan romantisnya ngecengin cewek? Itu mah dewasa sebelum waktunya. Dia juga ga bisa kembali ke restoran ayam kalasan itu, soalnya pas dia berumur 10 taun, mereka berpindah rumah dan dia juga lupa dimana restoran itu sekarang. #miris. Harusnya sih ga jauh-jauh amat ya.

"Gw kangen ama lu...", gumam Lay dengan soswit-nya. Karena gatau namanya, jadi dia bilang 'lu' aja.

"Sekarang lu dimana? Sehat-sehat aja kan? Apa lu inget ama gw? Sekolah dimana? Umur berapa? Dan sekarang gimana restoran ayam kalasan lu? Sukses kan? Semoga lu ga melupakan cinta yang pernah bersemi diantara kita" #tsaaah.

Lay ngomong sendiri. Walopun berapa kali dia ngomong, cewek itu ga bakal bisa denger.

"Tuhan, semoga lu ngasih satu kesempatan lagi buat gw...".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, nyong, sini deh!", Baek Hyun tereak ke Se Hun yang asik minum sirup Marjan di ruang tamu. "Kenape bang? Muka lu jelek amat kayak ada akal busuknya...", Se Hun jijay, "Jangan bilang lu pengen 'apa-apa' ama gw...".

Kemudian Se Hun pun diterbangkan ke Indonesia #plak.

"Najis! Napsu ama loe aja kagak! ", Baek Hyun tepok jidat, "Sini bentar lah! Gw pengen ngasih sesuatu". "Ngasih apa?", Se Hun langsung ngesot-ngesot ke arah Baek Hyun.

3...

2...

1...

PLOP!

"WANJING! Apa-apaan ini bang?!", Se Hun udah menyadari kepalanya udah ada wig cewek, berwarna coklat dan ikal.

"WOW! SE HUN CANTIKNYO~ WAKAKAKAK! EH ABANG-ABANG SINI DEH!", Baek Hyun ngejerit-jerit sendiri.

"Kampreeettt! Gw gamau!", Se Hun langsung berusaha nyopotin wig-nya, tapi ga bisa, "Eh bang! Ga bisa copot!"

"Udah gw pakein alteco! MUWAHAHAHAHA!"

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"BANGS*T AH LU BANG! RAMBUT GW RONTOK, JANCOOOOKK!", Se Hun emosi.

Semua-nya pun udah ngelilingin Se Hun.

"Wanjir? Gw kira Hyun Young ada di sini?", Ha Won ngakak, "Jempol buat lu dah, bang!"

"Wanjrot!", D.O ngakak.

"BAGUS! KEPINTERAN LU PADA MALAH NGAKAK, LU TAU GA KALO NI BANG BAJRET NAROIN ALTECO DI WIG-NYA?! RAMBUT GUA WOY! GW GAMAU KALO HARUS KE SALON SUSANTI LAGI!", Se Hun emosi tingkat akherat. Kalo misalnya mereka semua gaada, mungkin meja makan beserta kursi-kursinya udah kebalik semua.

Krik...Krik...Krik...

Hening...

"YEAAAAHH~~! ADA CEWEK CANTIK LAGI DI RUMAHHH~~", Semuanya malah bersorak sodara-sodara!

"BAJREEEETT!", Se Hun tepok jidat, "MASA GW HARUS KE SEKOLAH PAKE INI?! GW BISA DIEJEK KEMBARANNYA HYUN YOUNG BEGOOKK".

"IDE YANG FANTASTIS BANGET, BAEK!", Chen ngasih jempol.

Baek Hyun cuma nyengir, "Hebat kan gw?"

"BANGET COY~"

"OH YEAAH~"

"TIDAAAAKKKKK ;A;"

* * *

**TBC**

**Bagaimana nasib Se Hun selanjutnya? -_-**

**Betewe sori ya rada lama update-nya hehehe~~**

**Maklum tugas sekolah, plus ulangan lagi ;A;**

**Mari bales ripiw dlok~**

**Tania3424: **Sabar nyoong~~~ Hueheheheh~

**panTAO: **Wadoh, makasih XD Emang terkadang somplak itu ada gunanya :') Hiks hiks~

**BLUEFIRE0805: **Yang futsal itu campuran dari otak somplak ane ama kelakuan bajret-nya temen sekelas, wakakakak~

**Sekian dan terima kasih**

**Dari author 10% kece 90% somplak**


	34. LayBom couple dan salon susanti --

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

Suasana kelas ribut bin cetar, padahal orang-orangnya masih dikit.

Inilah kece-nya kelas Ha Won, karena orangnya cuma 1 biji aja juga bisa bikin ribut, ya iyalah. Gimana nggak? Orangnya aja goyang cesar sendirian di kelas.

Dan manusia itu adalah..

Lee Sung Jong.

"YIHAAAA~~ KEEP SMILE~~ SERULING SAKTIIII!", Sung Jong nari-nari sendiri, sambil pura-pura niup seruling sakti.

Tenenonet nenonet nenoneeett~

Kemudian setelah Sung Jong masuk, maka si Jenius Kwon So Hyun akan masuk. Tapi walopun jenius, dia sama sekali NGGAK ALIM! "Eh, berisik amat lu pagi-pagi!", So Hyun nutup kuping. "Yeileh, neng! Ini kan sebagai bentuk senam pagi gw!", Sung Jong monyong-monyong. "Senam pagi gigi lu ompong! Poco-poco dong biar mantep!", So Hyun langsung nakol si Sung Jong.

"Ih, ga usah pake nakol napa? Kulit gw mahal!"

"Jis najis!", So Hyun pasang muka luar biasa jijik, "Kulit muka lu baru kemaren kena cipok bola dari Se Hun kan? Tuntut dong tuh bola!".

"Anjing, tau dari mana loe?"

"Yeileee, pas pada maen kasti kan gw duduk di bangku cadangan coy, gw liatin lu pada nonton. Njrit banget si bangke, idungnya kena takol 3 kali".

"Kenak karma kale tu manusia!", Sung Jong ngakak sambil mulai poco-poco ga jelas, "Orangnya kan kebanyakan dosa".

"Wah, parah lu jong!", So Hyun ngakak

BRAK...

"SELAMAT PAGI CIKGU~~", si kembar Young Min dan Kwang Min langsung maen masuk aja di kelas gaya upin-ipin, untung rambutnya ga ikutan begaya upin-ipin. Nyampe ikutan sih udah author bejek-bejek #plak.

Si kembar ini memang bener-bener kembar

Muka sama, baju (kadang) sama, bisa telepati, sama somplaknya, hampir ga bisa dibedain lah pokoknya!

Tapi ajaibnya yang tau perbedaan mereka cuma Myung Soo alias L, bespren poreper-nya Sung Jong. Makanya mereka kadang dipanggil MyungJong, ato LJong couple. Myung Soo sih bilangnya kalo gigi Young Min tuh lebih tajem di ujungnya, dia baru aja nyadar pas si kembar somplak itu ketawa lebar-lebar. Selain itu katanya Kwang Min punya tai lalat seuprit di pipi kanan.

Ya capeklah kalo bedain mereka disuruh buka mulut mulu, kasian mangap-mangap ntar masuk angin. Habis masuk angin juga ntar ga bisa minum tolak angin, soalnya mereka bukan orang pintar #dikepret.

Readers: Lah kalo gitu mereka minum apa dong biar sembuh? :(

Author: Tolak miskin.

#kampreeett

"Eh nyong, lagi poco-poco?", Kwang Min nanya.

"Ya iyalah! Emang lu pikir gw lagi ngapain? Goyang itik?! Ga lepel bray!", Sung Jong masih aja poco-poco. "Ikutan dong!", Young Min langsung aja ngacir ke arah Sung Jong, kemudian poco-poco, Kwang Min juga ikutan, So Hyun juga.

Pintu kelas kembali terbuka.

Nongollah si Moon Jong Up namun sering dipanggil jongong, ato ngup doang.

Jong Up: Eh jelek amet dipanggilnya 'ngup' gitu -_-

Melihat keempat manusia somplak itu udah maen poco-poco aja, Jong Up bingung, "Lagi ngapain lu pada?".

"Ssst, diem, lagi mau serius", Sung Jong bisik-bisik.

Jong Up cuma diem habis itu geser kursi, mau duduk.

"Ssst, diem, lagi mau serius"

Jong Up tepok jidat -_-, habis itu duduk.

"Ssst, diem, lagi mau serius"

"AAAARRGGH! GW IKUTAN DAH!".

Pada akhirnya Jongong ikutan poco-poco.

Tak lama lagi muncullah Ha Young, Krystal, dkk dst dsb.

Dan mereka semua POCO-POCO MASSAL!

Eh, tunggu dulu.

Diantara mereka semua, ada satu yang belum ada.

Siapakah dia?

Jawabannya...

OH

SE

HUN!

Lha? Kemana manusia itu? Kemaren sepertinya dia marah-marah gara-gara kepalanya dipasangin wig yang dimasukin alteco?

Ato jangan-jangan karena itulah dia ga mau sekolah?!

ITU BUKAN COWOK NAMANYA! COWOK TIDAK PERNAH LARI DARI MASALAH! #Wow #tsaaah

JADI KESIMPULANNYA SE HUN ITU BENCIS!

Plak

Pletak

Pletok

Gluduk gluduk

Cetarrr

Jdeeerr

Oke, abaikan. -_-

Poco-poco massal itu mendadak terhenti, ketika seseorang masuk ke dalem kelas.

Bukan pak Ye Sung, bukan pak Ji Yong, bukan pak Sung Gyu, bukan juga pak Young Min. Apalagi pak Henry -...-

Tapi seorang cewek dengan bibir cipok-able and muka kepret-able #plak. Nggaklah, mukanya imut bin unyu-unyu banget sodara-sodara!

Udah gitu masuknya imut pula, pake malu-malu kucing segala.

Sesaat semua orang terkesima ngeliat kecantikan cewek itu tapi muka-nya berubah ketika...

Cewek itu terlihat memakai seragam cowok...

"Bang Se Hun ya?", Ha Won nunjuk cewek itu, "Wig-nya masih ga bisa kelepas tok?"

"Anjir, itu Se Hun? Cimit bener?!", Jongong alias Jong Up ngakak, "Habis operasi transgender lu?!".

Se Hun nakol si jongong, "Dasar manusia bajret! Berkat si Bang Baek, ni wig ga bisa kelepas! Gw kesini aja pake kantong kertas buat nutup kepala, kampret! Mana dikejar satpol pp gara-gara dikira pencopet pula!".

"Cakep begok lu, bihun! Pake aja seragam cewek! Gw punya cadangan nih!", So Hyun nunjuk-nunjuk loker-nya di belakang kelas. "GAMAU, SOMPRET!", Se Hun tereak-tereak.

"LHA DARIPADA LU KEMANA-MANA PAKE WIG GITU, GA CUCOK BANGET, KAMPRET! LEBIH MALU-MALU-IN LAGI!", Tao ngakak sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kepala Se Hun.

Kalo dipikir-pikir sih bener juga. Kalo cuma pake wig trus baju cowok, itu lebih malu-maluin daripada complete pake baju cewek.

Akhirnya Se Hun pun ngangguk aja

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woy, Lay, mengo aja lu~", Kris nyikut si Lay gara-gara dia bengong sendiri di kantin.

"Mikirin apa? Masa depan? Ah, itu mah nanti aja bray~!", Kris masih nyerocos aja, sementara si Lay malah ngacangin dia aja, asik ama pikirannya sendiri. Maklum, Kris lagi bahagia, kemaren soalnya leher-nya dipegang-pegang kecengan #halaaah.

"Eh nyong!", Kris akhirnya nakol kepalanya Lay, "Lu yakin ga jatcin".

Kali ini Lay ga bisa boong. Dia emang jatcin. Tapi sama seseorang yang bahkan dia gatau dimana sekarang. Bisa aja seseorang itu udah pindah ke tempat yang jauuuuuhh banget, ato masih di tempat itu aja, ato bisa aja seseorang itu udah 'pergi'. You know-lah, maksudnya ke surga gitu.

Tapi Lay ga mau mikir negatip gitu, dia tetep aja mikir cewek itu pasti masih ada di dunia #wesss.

Akhirnya si Lay ngangguk aja, "Tapi ama seseorang yang bahkan gw gatau namanya dan ada di mana sekarang...".

Kris tepok jidat, habis itu nakol si Lay lagi, "Kok bisa? Kenapa ga langsung pedekate? Oh iye, ama bocah yang di ayam goreng kalasan itu kan? Lu dikasih teka-teki itu kan?! mending lu cepetan jawab deh!".

"EMANGNYA GW BISA JAWAB KALO PETUNJUK-NYA AJA GAJELAS GINI?", Lay mewek, meja kantin pun kebanjiran. "Sabar, nyong, sabarr... Sini gw liat dlok...", Kris mendadak lembut, Lay ngasih kertas itu yang tiap hari dia kantongin, emang Kris, ngantongin resep dari taun jebot aja baru inget tempo hari?

"Gatau lah, pecahin sendiri".

Yaelah, Kris! Katanya mau bantuin?!

Lay monyong-monyong, "Okelah...", habis itu dia ambil balik kertasnya, "Eh? Ada hint lagi coy!", dia kegirangan. Ternyata di belakang kertas itu masih aja hint-nya, aelaaah! udah 10 taun baru nyadar sekarang? Emang kepinteran ni manusia!

_Hint: Oon, oi._

"GW DIPANGGIL OON! HUKKSSS", Lay nangis-nangis lagi, "Apa ini karena gw ga bisa mecahin teka-teki ini? ;A; Betapa jahatnya kamu nakk". Kris tepok jidat, "Hint kedua pun tidak memperjelas -_- Namanya yang bikin anak bocah sih ya...".

"Tauk dah, gw mau ke kelas dulu...", Lay langsung loyo-loyo jalan pergi.

"Mau ngapain nyet?"

"MAU BERTAPA!"

Kris pun dilarikan ke THT. #plak.

Lay dengan muka masih basah karena air mata, jalan masuk ke kelas, dia lupa ngelap mukanya, dasar pikun emang.

Kemudian saat Lay jalan ke tempat duduknya...

Saat itulah dia ngeliat muka Bo Mi yang lagi rajin-rajinnya belajar.

Dan Lay langsung salting pas Bo Mi ngeliatin balik ke dia, "Kenapa?".

ASTAGAAA, SUARANYA BAK MALAIKAT EUY! UNTUNG BUKAN BAK MANDIIII #Pletak.

Lay bener-bener kayak cacing kepanasan, goyang sana sini mulu, "Eeh.. Ahh...Oh...Nggak apa-apa kok...".

Bo Mi cuma nyengir, "Oke deh...".

Lay langsung aja duduk di tempatnya, 'Oh kampret, itu bener-bener malu-maluin!', batin dia, pengen nakol diri sendiri.

"Nih.."

SUARA MALAIKAT ITU MUNCUL LAGI SODARA-SODARAAAA~~~

Lay mukanya cengok seketika, Bo Mi ngasih dia tisu.

"Ah...Eh... Buat apa ya?", Lay garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ingus lu meler...".

'Shit'

'Nice, nice, nice'

'Kepinteran emang lu, Lay... Ingus meler tapi ga nyadar...', Lay dengan malu-malu kucing, ngambil tisu, "Tengkyuh...", kemudian langsung buang ingus dengan kencengnya. Bo Mi cuma nyengir doang habis itu balik belajar lagi.

Saat itu pula getaran cinta tak dapat dihindar lagi. #Halaaah -_-

Hati Lay kemudian dag-dig-dug seerr(?).

"Wat hepen aya naon?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ANJEEEENGGG, PERPEK BANGET LU, BIHUN!", sekelas bersorak-sorai, ngeliat Se Hun yang make wig cewek dan seragam cewek. Salah satu dari mereka tereak, "WEYY, HYUN YOUNG! LU PUNYA KEMBARAN!".

Dan Hyun Young pun ngakak, "MIRIP BANGET LU AMA GW, BIHUN!".

Se Hun cuma bisa malu-malu dan garuk kepala.

Emang org yang ga kenal Se Hun pasti bakal ngira dia cewek sekarang, ya iyalah! Cantiknya dari atas ampe bawah, bro!

"Sini bang! Gw potoin!", Ha Won udah siap-siap hape, Se Hun pun mendadak alay, mulutnya dimonyongin.

"AAAA! IMUT BENER LU BANG! WAKAKAKKAKA!", Ha Won langsung nyubit-nyubit Se Hun gemes, ampe melar pipinya, "Ga kalah lah lu ama bang Luhan!".

"Kalo bang Luhan sih masih cakep! Coba kalo bang Kris! Wakakakakak!", Kai ngakak sampe kejengkang ke lantai, "BISA-BISA GW PANGGIL KRISTINA, KAMPRETTT! WAKAKAKAKA!"

Ketawanya cetar banget -_-

"Yaelaaahh! Muka kayak angry bird gitu! Kebagusan kalo namanya Kristina!", Tao ngakak setengah mati, "MENDING NAMANYA KRISTOMPEL RAHMA KUSUMAWARDI HUTAPEA AJA!"

"KAMPREEEETT! NGAKAK BEGOOKKK!", Kai ampe guling-guling.

Awas aja tuh, si Se Hun udah video-in semua yang mereka omongin, siap-siap pulang nanti kenak omel.

Ya itung-itung bales dendam, lah. Dia kan pernah diomelin ama Kris gara-gara ketauan lope-lope ama Suzy.

"HEY, DIAM SEMUANYA!", Pak Ye Sung tiba-tiba masuk, "Kenapa ribut begeneh?! OMG! KENAPA SE HUN JADI BEGINI?!", Dia langsung ngejerit heboh ngeliat Se Hun.

"Biasa pak, aib hidup..", Se Hun pasang muka sedih.

"Oh... Sabar ya nak... Hidup itu emang susah, tapi kalo pengen bahagia, kamu harus menjalaninya nak..".

Aelah, pak Ye Sung udah nge-quote aja nih.

Se Hun mendadak terharu, entah terharu emang dari hati ato terharu karena paksaan author #Plak, "Makasih pak ;A; Ga ada aturan ga boleh pake seragam lawan jenis kan?".

"Untungnya sih gak ada ya, bihun. Tapi plis deh ya, lu mending pake aja celana olahraga di bawah rok itu -_- Malu ntar kalo lu ngangkang-ngangkang...".

"Oke deh pak!", Se Hun langsung ngacir ke loker, habis itu make celana olahraga dia.

"Eh betewe yak, kenapa lu ga lepas aja wig-nya?".

"WIG-NYA DIMASUKIN ALTECO, PAK! GIMANA CARA LEPASINNYA COBAK?!".

Ye Sung diem seribu bahasa, mikir duluk...

"Eh bihun.."

"IYE PAK?!"

"Buset, ga pake head voice juga kalek -_- Coba lu jemur aja di lapangan, mana tau aja lem-nya kering habis itu gampang nyopotinnya".

"Yeileh pak! Eh, tapi boleh dicoba lah (sekalian bolos), tararengkyuh ya pak~ I lop yuh~~", Se Hun main ngacir keluar kelas aja.

"JANGAN LUPA PAKE CITRA YA! MUBAZIR TU KULIT JADI SEITEM KAI!".

Kemudian pak Ye Sung pun diceburin ke kali ciliwung sama Kai -_-

"Oke! Sekarang pelajaran apa ya?"

Krik... Krik... Krik...

"Emm... Pak, ini pelajaran Geografi...", Jongong alias Jong Up ngejawab.

"Oh? Biologi? Okedeh.."

"GEOGRAFI PAAAAAKKKK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay masih aja bengong, ngedengerin dosen yang dari tadi cuap-cuap ga jelas. Sebenernya dosen itu ngejelasinnya udah jelas, pake banget. Cumanya aja si Lay masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan. Otaknya mah udah melayang-layang entah kemana.

Orang dia berkutatnya ama kertas teka-teki itu.

Gimana mau ngedengerin?

Akhirnya pandangan Lay menuju ke rambut ikal coklat-nya Bo Mi. Dari belakang aja keliatan kalo dia konsentrasi banget, matanya ngeliatin dosen tapi tangannya nulis di catetan, itu jago bener namanya. Sesaat itu juga Lay tersepona, eh, terpesona. Walopun ngeliatnya dari belakang doang, tapi sumfeh, BO MI ATTRACTIVE BANGET!

Ngerasa ada yang ngeliatin dia, Bo Mi langsung lirik ke belakang.

Lay salting lagi, pura-pura konsen.

Bo Mi lagi-lagi nyengir kuda doang. Bikin jantung Lay serasa mau meledak, 'Jangan ngeliatin gw plis ;A;, Kalo jantung gw meledak tanggung jawab lo!'. Yaelaah -_-

Saat kecengan nyengir ke kita itu, kayak dunia hanya milik sendiri, jantung udah mau copot, terus pengeeeeeen banget nyulik si kecengan itu. #halaah.

Tapi Lay mah gamau nyulik, takut bikin dosa. Kalo Kris? UDAH PASTI MAU BROH! Ngeliat Amber loncat-loncat aja bagi dia unyu banget, pengen diculik trus dijadiin guling #pletok.

Seunyu apa?

Seunyu onta -_- #digeber.

'Aduoohh, gw harus cepet mecahin teka-teki ini ;A; Gw penasaran setengah mati ama nama cewek itu kamfreeeettss', ratap Lay dalem hati sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut-nya, '13 Febuary tahun 25, emang tu cewek lahirnya di jaman dahulu banget apa?! ;A; Tahun-Bulan-Gwiyomi? Apaan pulak itu ;A; Gw dikatain Oon, pula! hikss'.

Akhirnya karena rasa penasaran itu ga terobati, Lay memutuskan untuk nyelesaiin-nya di rumah aja. Bisa-bisa kena fenthung dosen kalo ketauan ga didengerin.

.

.

Lay langsung lega pas waktunya istirahat. Kupingnya udah panas pake banget dengerin cuap-cuap dosen yang ga ada habisnya. Entah gimana caranya bisa cuap-cuap segitu lamanya, kayaknya habis ngafalin skrip tuh -_-

Langsung aja Lay nyari tempat duduk di kantin, mesen nasi pecel sama teh botol sosro. Lagi asik nungguin sambil maen hape, tiba-tiba Bo Mi duduk di sampingnya, "Hai".

Lay langsung ngangguk sambil malu-malu kucing, "Eh... Bukannya biasanya lu di kelas dulu baru keluarnya nanti?". Bo Mi nyengir, "Hari ini pengecualian kayaknya. Gw lagi laper". Lay cuma ketawa garing, kemudian mangap pas Bo Mi tereak, "NASI PECEL SATU! AMA TEH BOTOL SOSRO YAK!".

"Eh, lu mesennya sama kayak gw!", Lay ngakak.

"Ciyus? Kebetulan banget!", Bo Mi ketawa-ketiwi.

Awas aja kalo Su Ho, Kris, Luhan ama Xiumin maen dateng aja buat gangguin moment mereka. Pulang-pulang keempat manusia itu ga bakal dia kasih makan!

Ga ampe 5 menit, nasi pecel ama teh botol pesenan mereka udah ada di depan mata. Lay udah ngiler aja ngeliat makanan paporit-nya itu.

"Nyet, makan dulu!", Lay langsung nyomot aja makanannya.

Suasana mendadak hening.

"Lu ngomong apa tadi?", Bo Mi nanya ke Lay dengan muka serius. Lay langsung mangap, 'Syit, gw keceplosan! OH TIDUAAAKKKK'.

Emang kebiasaan si Lay kalo makan bareng sibling-siblingnya, pasti ngomong, "Nyet, makan dulu!", sekarang keceplosan lagi di depan cewek (yang mungkin Lay suka. Masih mungkin loh).

"Eh, sori, kebiasaan...", Lay cuma bisa nyengir kuda. Padahal dalem hati pengen banget bunuh diri segera karena ga bisa nanggung malu -_-

Tapi ternyata tidak broh! Bo Mi kagak marah! NGAKAK MALAH!

"Gw suka gaya lu! Eh siapa nama lu? Lay kan?", Bo Mi nepok kaki, eh, nepok tangan. Lay manggut-manggut, "Iya... Hehehehehehehe...".

"Gw mah jijay ama cowok-cowok, kalo ngedeketin gw itu sosoan pake bahasa baku, biar terkesan sopan, padahal sebenernya hidung belang!", Bo Mi curcol dikit. Lay ngangguk lagi, "Kalo gw hidung belang ga?".

Yeileh Lay -_-

Bo Mi ngakak, "Kayaknya sih nggak. Muka lu mah polos-polos ga berdosa gitu!".

Lay tersapu badai -_- Eh, salah. Lay tersipu-sipu dipuji ama Bo Mi polos ga berdosa. Lha emangnya Kris? Sebenernya dia kebanyakan dosa, tapi ada aja cewek yang mau ama dia #plak.

"Betewek itu kertas apa?", Bo Mi nunjuk ke kantong kemejanya Lay, ada kertas nongol keluar.

Lay langsung ngeluarin kertas itu, "Oh, ini? Sebenernya cuma teka-teki doang sih, udah 10 taun tetep aja gw ga bisa mecahin ;A;".

Bo Mi ngeliatin kertas itu, kemudian senyum penuh arti, "Mau gw bantuin?". Lay langsung ngangguk, "Boleh! Banget malah!".

"Tapi betewe yah, ini teka-teki dari siapa?".

"Dari cewek yang gw suka 10 taun lalu :') Sekarang gw gatau dia ada dimana, soalnya gw pindah rumah", Lay jujur banget -_-

Bo Mi ngeliat ke bawah, "Coba pecahin dulu nih yang tahun-bulan-gwiyomi".

"Gimana caranya?"

"Tau lagu gwiyomi?"

"Tau"

"Yang nyanyi siapa?"

"Hari... Eh? OOHH TERNYATA GITU TOK!"

"Santai, Lay, ini mash awalnya doang -_-", Bo Mi nepok-nepok si Lay, "Nah, yang hint kedua lu singkirin dulu. 13 febuary tahun 25. Febuari itu bulan ke berapa?"

"Dua"

"13-2-25. Jadiin huruf semua."

"M, B, Y"

"Diurutin dari tahun-bulan-hari?"

"Y, B, M"

"Masukin hint ke dua ke huruf itu"

"Yoon, Boi M -_-"

"I-nya ditaro ke depan M..."

Lay langsung diem. Pelan-pelan ngeliatin ke Bo Mi yang udah nyengir, "Cewek yang lu ketemuin 10 taun lalu itu gw, di restoran ayam kalasan". Lay terharu, akhirnya ketemu ama cewek yang dia suka setelah 10 taun terpisah oleh jarak. Aelah, puitis bener -_-

Tapi ternyata cewek itu selama ini ada di dekatnya #tsaah.

"AAAAH KAMPREEETT! GW KANGEN ELOHH!", Lay langsung nangis di pundak Bo Mi, ih waw!.

"GW JUGA KANGEN AMA ANAK KECIL BERMUKA MALAIKAT ITU! DAN TERNYATA ANAK KECIL ITU ELO, LAY!", Bo Mi ikutan nangis, tisu entah dia dapet dari mana.

Berasa kayak telenopela, broh! :v

"Gw udah nunggu lu ampe beberapa taun buat dateng lagi, tapi ternyata ga dateng-dateng juga! Gw pikir lu orang yang luar biasa pelupa sampe lu ngelupain gw dan teka-teki yang gw kasih ;A; Sampe gw kuliah disini, gw pikir gw ketemu sama anak kecil itu soalnya mukanya unyu, miriiipp banget ama lu!", Bo Mi ngemeng sampe terisak-isak.

Semua yang ada di kantin bengong sendiri ngeliatin Lay ama Bo Mi yang udah nangis-nangis geje, nasi pecel ama teh botol sosro dikacangin gitu aja. Belom lagi HanRong couple yang ternyata nonton dari kejauhan, Xiumin yang mangap ampe bakpao-nya tumpeh-tumpeh, Kris ama Su Ho yang maen capsa langsung nge-pause. Di kantin kok malah maen capsa -_-

"Gw juga begok, Mi! Gw ga nyadar elu walopun sebenernya kita tuh udah deket banget, sekelas pulak! Hikss... Gw harus bilang gini ya, Mi..."

"Iya?", Bo Mi udah ngusap aer mata.

"Gw... CINTA SAMA ELO!".

HanRong mangap tingkat akherat. Semua bakpao keluar dari mulut Xiumin, kartu capsa udah Su Ho buang entah kemana -_- POKOKE, SEMUANYA MANGAP MASSAL!

Bo Mi langsung ngejerit-jerit terharu, "Gw juga Lay! Lu pikir gw nungguin elu cuma gara-gara pengen ketemu doang?"

Akhirnya kopel lain pun tercipta...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, gimane nyong? Wig-nya udah bisa lepas?", Baek Hyun nanya ama Se Hun pas jam istirahat.

"Lepas sih bisa!", Se Hun emosi, "TAPI NTAR RAMBUT GW RONTOK, BEGOK!".

"Sori dori stroberi ._.", Baek Hyun merasa bersalah.

"Cis, Gw coba lepasin dulu lah!", Se Hun langsung narik wig-nya, "HMMMMPPPH..."

PLONG!

"Ah! Akhirnya lepas!" Se Hun nyengir, "Ga ada yang rontok pula!".

Tapi Baek Hyun mangap.

"Kenape bang?"

"Bihun.. Rambut lu..."

"Ngape? Botak?! AAARRGHH TIDAKKKK!"

"Bukan botak, bihun ._. Rambut lu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Jadi warna ijo."

Se Hun mangap, **"WUADDDD?!"**

Semuanya juga mangap. Ngeliat perubahan warna rambut Se Hun yang fantastis banget. Miapah banget rambut Se Hun jadi kayak ketumpahan cat ijo!

"KOK BISA JADI IJO?!"

"PENGARUH ALTECO KALI!"

"EH KAMFREEEETTTT! GW BISA MASUK BUKU BK GOBLOK! GW GAMAU MASUK SALON SUSANTI BUAT NGE-CAT ULANG!", Se Hun ngeratap.

"Ih, tapi ijo lumut kan bagus juga, ikatan jomblo lucu dan imut.."

"TAPI GW BUKAN JOMBLO LAGI, BANG BAEK! LU GA LIAT TOH VIDEO LAKNAT GW LAGI LOPE-LOPE AMA SUZY?! GARA-GARA ITU GW DIOMELIN BANG KRIS, TEMPEEE!"

Tahu kali, bihun -_-

"Sori, bihun ;A; Gw bakal nemenin lu ke salon Susanti deh! JANJI BROH!"

"Kalo lu ga nepatin?"

"SUMPAH MANDUL!"

"EMANGNYA LU CEWEK, BANG BAEK?!"

"Eeh.. Maksud gw sumpah mati ._."

Se Hun ngangguk, "Oke, sip!", Se Hun ngasih jari tengah. Baek Hyun langsung tepok jidat, "Jari lu, bihun -_-".

"Oh iye salah...".

'Sumpah ni anak minta gw kubur hidup-hidup -_- Eh, apa gw jadiin Se Hun bakar madu yak? Ah, minta Ha Won masakin aja dah...', Baek Hyun mulai akal busuk -_-

Awas aja lu bang Baek, kalo Se Hun beneran dimadu, eh, dibakar madu.

Bakal gw icip #Yaelaaaahhh.

"Eh, mamen! Ada orang berantem di bawah! Seru banget ntong!", Chen nunjuk-nunjuk jendela, kampret, mukanya girang banget -_- Ketauan seneng ngeliat orang menderita.

Semuanya langsung ngebuka jendela, nontonin tawuran satu lawan satu. Lha, bukannya tawuran itu rame-rame? -_- Bisa dipastikan yang berantem udah pasti si Key ama Jong Hyun. Sebenernya mereka sahabatan, cumanya Jong Hyun kadang suka jengah dengerin cerewetnya Key kayak orang kebakaran bulu ketek. Jadi itulah mengapa mereka kadang berantem.

"TRUS?! MASALAH BUAT LOE KALO GW CEREWET?!", Key tereak-tereak ga nyante.

"YA IYALAH! KUPING GW PANAS DENGERNYA BEGOK!", Jong Hyun dengan idung melebar-lebar. #plak.

"YAUDAH TINGGAL TUTUP KUPING AJA LAH! BERANI LU AMA GW?! MINTA DIPENTUNG CERITANYA?!"

"LU PIKIR GW BERANI AMA LOE?! GW TAKUT!".

Lha kok kebalik? -_-

"Eh, lu kebalik baca skripnya", Key langsung nakol idung seksoy-nya ojong.

Jong Hyun baca lagi skripnya, "Oh iye salah"

Author: TAKE ULANG! -_-

3... 2... 1... Action!

Ctrek! *Nakol kepala Chan Yeol -_-*

"YAUDAH TINGGAL TUTUP KUPING AJA LAH! BERANI LU AMA GW?! MINTA DIPENTUNG CERITANYA?!"

"LU PIKIR GW TAKUT AMA LOE?! GW EMANG TAKUT!"

Author: EH KAMPRET! MINTA DIPECAT LOE?!

Jong Hyun: Bajret! Orang lu yang salah nulis! Liat neh, liattt *nunjuk skrip*

Author: Oh iye, ganti ganti... *nyoret skrip*

3... 2... 1... Action!

PRAKK! *Nabok Chan Yeol* Chan Yeol: Eh demen amat lo nistain gw! -_-

"YAUDAH TINGGAL TUTUP KUPING AJA LAH! BERANI LU AMA GW?! MINTA DIPENTUNG CERITANYA?!"

"...", Jong Hyun cuma bisa diem.

Author: APA LAGI, JONG?! KAMPRET BENER LOE!

Jong Hyun: TULISAN LOE JELEK THOR! KAYAK TULISAN DOKTER!

Krik... Krik.. Krik.. -_-

Udah lanjot aja lah!

"DIAM KAU ALMIRA!", Key tereak.

"DASAR PAK PRABU!".

Haelah! Kenapa jadi begene?! ;A; #prustasi.

"Eh, sudah sudah jangan berteman... WOY AUTHOR! SKRIP LU KOK JADI SOMPLAK BGENE?!", D.O yang mau nengahin malah kena korban kesomplakan skrip author lagi.

Author cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepala aja.

"Eh, sudah sudah, jangan berantem. Inget jadi orang itu harus menghargai sesama makhluk hidup..." #tsaaah.

D.O jadi bijak euy!

"TAPI DIA JG GA NGERHAGAIN GW!", Key tereak-tereak sambil nusuk idung Jong Hyun pake kuku -_-

"EMANGNYA LU BBM?! DIHARGAIN MAHAL-MAHAL!"

"OPO THE MAKSUD?! DI DUNIA INI SEMUA BARANG ADA HARGANYA! MANA ADA YANG GRATIS NYONG! TOILET UMUM AJA KENCING BAYAR CECENG!"

Ceplok(?)!

"Udah gitu aja susah amet sih -_-", D.O langsung pergi habis nyolok inhaler cap lang di kedua lobang hidung, eh, lobang kuping Jong Hyun.

D.O emang orang yang luar biasa easy going, bukan artinya woles, tapi pengen yang gampang-gampang -_- Tapi soal masak? Masakan prancis aja dia masakin! -_-

Hayuu hayuu yang mau jadi bini-nya D.O? Biar dimasakin dinner buatan dia sendiri lho~~

D.O: Kampret -_-

Tapi berkat nyolong inhaler cap lang-nya pak Ye Sung, mereka berdua mendadak damai -_- Apa-apaan banget ini?

Key & Jong Hyun: Trus kita ngapain?

Author: Lu numpang lewat doang.

JongKey nangis kejer -_-

"WOY GITU DOANG BERANTEMNYA?! GA SERU COYYY!", tereakan protes terdengar dari congor Chen, "HAJAR DONK!".

"Dasar anak somflaks!", Tiba-tiba pak Sung Gyu udah nongol di belakang, nyeret Chen ke kantor-nya, "Sung Jong! Hari ini loe bebas tugas!".

"Yey pak! Selamanya aja dong!", Sung Jong monyong-monyong.

"GAK!".

Sung Jong kecewa, tapi dia seenggaknya lega, hari ini dia dibebasin dari segala tugas pak Sung Gyu. Sementara Chen udah meratap-ratap sambil meluk kaki Sung Gyu, "Hiks pakkk! Ampuni aku sayangku~ Eh -_- Maafkan saya pak ;A; Jangan jadikan saya TKW (Tenaga Kerja Waria -_-) hikss... Mohon-mohon lah pak, saya ga makan 10 hari, WOY AUTHOR! SKRIP LU TYPO SEMUA YEH?!".

Author tepok jidat, "Namanya bikin lucu, Chen! Udah ikutin aja lah apa kata guwe!".

Sung Gyu tetep aja masang muka ciyus-nya ngeliatin Chen dengan tampang kakek-kakek kena ambeiyen, "GAK. Masih untung gw jadiin lu babu buat hari ini doang. Lu udah ngeratap kayak anak ga dikasih makan 10 hari. Contoh kek si Sung Jong! Gw tiap hari jadiin dia babu di kantor gw ga pernah dibantah! Lu ngebantah sekali lagi, gw tambah kerjaan lu jadi 2 hari!".

Chen langsung nangis guling-guling di lantai, buang ingus di celana panjang Sung Gyu.

"EH KAMPRET! JANGAN BUANG INGUS DI CELANA GUWEE!".

Betewe kemana si Chan Yeol? Maen ilang aja tu bocah?

.

.

.

.

"MBAK! SIOMAY SEPORSI, AMA NASI CAMPUR YA!".

"Anjrit, dek Chan Yeol! Itu perut apa gentong? Gw tau lu dapet kupon gratis makan di kantin ampe berapa lembar tapi ga semaruk ini kalee", Sumarni tereak-tereak.

"Yey mbok! Punya kupon juga dipake dong, masa gw telen kuponnya?", Chan Yeol pewe di kantin.

Emang kantin ini pernah nyelenggarain 'lomba makan pecel terbanyak', mana hadiahnya kupon gratis makan di kantin selama 3 taun pulak, jelas aja si Chan Yeol menang. DEMI GRATISAN GITU LOH #Plak.

Sebenernya pas nelen pecel ke 30, dia udah mau nyerah aja, soalnya perut-nya udah luar binasa buncit, plus sesek napas. Namun dari kejauhan dia denger suara Ha Won tereak, "DEMI KUPOOOONN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!".

Kemudian Chan Yeol berasa dapet pencerahan(?), perutnya serasa kosong lagi kayak ga diisi apa-apa dari taun jebot. Akhirnya dia makanin 30 pecel lagi -_-

Bulir-bulir minute maid pulpy orange langsung keluar dari mata Chan Yeol saat itu juga.

Heh, salah skrip lagi neh -_-

Bulir-bulir air mata langsung keluar dari mata Chan Yeol saat itu juga. Terharu setengah mati, ketika dirinya harus berjibaku hanya untuk kupon gratisan itu aja. Saat itu juga Chan Yeol berasa tau untuk apa dia hidup di dunia...

Buat bikin lucu -_- #plak

Yalah! Habis lombanya selesai perutnya Chan Yeol itu udah sebelas-dua belas ama gentong minyak! Satu kantin udah pasti ngakak kejer ngeliatnya.

Akhirnya karena malu, Ha Won mau ga mau ga masakin Chan Yeol makan malem, dan besoknya perutnya pun kempes -_- Kembali rata seperti tanah #yehh.

Udahlah Yeol, gapapa keroncongan sehari, yang penting besoknya badan lu jadi kembali oke kan tuh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bang Su Ho..."

"Iye, baek? Kenapa?", Su Ho yang lagi baca majalan Femina nanya dengan nyantainya. Masyaaloh -_- Ternyata Su Ho demen baca Femina tok?

Su Ho: Iya dong, Cover Girl-nya aja Dian Sastro bulan ini, mhhihihihhiih~~

"Salon Susanti dimana sih alamatnya?", bang Baek nanya dengan nada yang sangat ragu-ragu, "Gw mau temenin si Se Hun ngecat rambut, kasian kan tuh kayak brokoli...".

"Diem ah lu bang! Udah salah lu masih komplen lagi -_-", Se Hun nyaut dari dapur, baru aja dibikinin Lay wedang jahe sebagai penghibur jiwa(?), dia masih syok dengan rambut ijo-nya sih.

"Gilek! Lu ga kapok pergi ke situ nyet?!", Su Ho langsung lempar majalah Femina-nya ntah kemana, eh kasian ntar Dian Sastro-nya nangis.

Su Ho: Eh kampret -_- Emangnya itu majalah berhantu?

"Ya mau gimenong lagi bang?! Emang ada salon laen yang deket selain tu salon tante girang?!", Baek Hyun mewek.

"Ga ada -_-"

"NOH KAAAAANN!", Baek Hyun langsung medelingsi, (ME)wek (DE)ngan gu(LING)-guling sek(SI) -_-

"Udah lah nak, ini tuh nasib -_- Siapa suruh juga lu naro alteco di Wig, itu kan ga ngotak banget", Su Ho berusaha menghibur, walopun ngehiburnya ga lepel banget.

Mau ga mau, BaekHun pergi ke salon susanti, yang menjadi tempat paling 'terlarang' bagi abang-abang Ha Won.

"TITI DIJE DEDI DORES YOW!", Su Ho tereak sambil melambai-lambai.

Titi dj dedi dores: Ati-ati di jalan dengan diiringi doa restu.

BaekHun melambai balek dengan lemesnya, "Iye bang... Mati di tengah jalan juga boleh kok -_-"

* * *

**TBC**

**Huehehehe mangap sodara-sodara (eh, maap -_-)**

**Berhubung si Author schedule-nya banyak, berasa artis, beberapa hari ini gw bisa ngapdet ;A;**

**Mari kita bales ripiw-nya dulo**

**ohjihyun: **Sequelnya mau nyeritain apa dulu ya? ._. Huehehe, Author pikirkan dulu

**Tania3424: **Jiaaah! Ga percaya XD Kalo di rapor, kelakuan Author termasuk 'bersih' lho. Nilai mah juga oke cuy~

**upil chanyeol: **Mungkin kalo Chan Yeol jatcin part-nya bakal ditambahin *Chan Yeol nangis di jamban* #Plak -_- Okelah author tambahin, kasian juga kalo si Chan Yeol cuma kasih part dikit huehehhe~~

**Sekian dan terima kasih**

**Dari author 10% Kece 90% somplak**


	35. Krisber couple & anak somplak berkunjung

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

"Bang Baek..."

"Yeah?"

"Eh plis deh ya bang -_- Ga usah sok British gitu. Bretong aja bangga", mulut tajem Se Hun mulai nyala(?).

"Kampret loe bihun! Gw nangis nih!"

"Nangis aja gih gw ga peduli! Demi arya wiguna bisa ngalahin eyang bubur kacang ijok, gw ga bakal peduli!"

Bihun mulai lebay -_-

Bulir beras pun keluar dari mata Baek Hyun.

"YEEEEYY, MAK! ADA SEMBAKO GRATIS!", Anak jalanan pun pada ngumpul -_-

Abaikan -_- Namanya nangis pasti air lah yang keluar, ngimpi banget bisa keluar beras, petani aja kagak gitu. Ini bukan ketok magic(?). #ApaHubungannya?

"Jadi lu mau ngemeng apa, hun?", Baek Hyun kembali normal #Plak. "Jadi gini yey, bang. Kalo misalnya gw digodain tante tua bangke itu, gw harus ngapain? Nyindir lagi?", Se Hun nanya dengan muka ciyus-nya. Belagak detektip ceritanya. Baek Hyun ikutan mikir, "Iya sih... Ya lu sindir lagi lah! Daripada lu digodain mulu! Udah digodain yang ada malah ga kegoda mah! Bodi tepos gitu siapa yang mauk?", Baek Hyun ngakak.

"WAKAKAKAK!", Se Hun guling-guling di tengah jalan, kemudian mati kelindes becak -_- Ya nggak lah. "Okelah, gw cari sindiran bagus duluk di twitter, mhihihi~", Se Hun langsung mencet-mencet layar hape-nya buat ngebuka twitter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit jalan kaki, sampailah mereka ke Salon SUSANTI, Susah cari pasangan sejati.

BaekHun udah mau muntah ngeliat banner-nya yang segede gaban tapi apa boleh buat -_-

Dengan jantung yang udah 'dag-dig-dug seeerrr'(?), mereka masuk ke salon nyeremin itu. Dan...

Nongol-lah...

Manusia...

CANTIK NAN MENAWAN!

Baek Hyun langsung terpana.

Apakah si Susanti itu make pelet?!

Oh tidakk!

Namun untungnya jawabannya adalah TIDAK. T-I-D-A-K. Te i ti de a da k, tidak!

Bukan lagi Susanti si wajah blangsak bin ngeselin, centil, gatau diri, banyak ngemeng, dan tepos. Namun cewek cantik dengan muka malaikat banget, keliatan ramah dan baik hati, pendiem dan bodi-nya bagus.

"Bang, sadar bang ada tomcat masuk ke mulut loe...", si Se Hun nakol-nakol Baek Hyun, akhirnya Baek Hyun pun mingkem lagi. Manusia menawan bin cantik itu pun nyamperin mereka berdua lagi dan nyengir. Baek Hyun kembali mangap, tomcat-nya pun keluar dengan lemes karena bau mulut Baek Hyun -_-

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

'YAOWOOOHHH SUARANYA CANTIK BANGET EUYY!', batin Baek Hyun, udah klepek-klepek aja.

"Cuma mau cat rambut, jadiin warna coklat aja", Se Hun ngejawab. Baek Hyun langsung pundung, kesempatan dia ngomong malah diambil sama si bihun. Cewek cantik itu ketawa, "Duduk dulu aja, ada satu tempat disitu".

"Bang, lu mangap mulu! Tunggu aja gih! -_-", Se Hun nyikut si Baek Hyun kemudian duduk di satu tempat. Syukur-syukur si Susanti ga keliatan dimana-mana, lagi sakit kali ya? Kalo sakit mending selamanya aja lah biar gausah tuh manusia laknat nongol lagi -_-

Baek Hyun duduk termenung, terbayang-bayang, terlayang-layang(?) dan terbang-terbang -_- Sumpah dari tadi di otaknya cuma ada muka cewek itu doang! Ga ada yang laen! Diem-diem dia lirik tempat duduk-nya si Se Hun. Dia lagi pewe sambil baca majalah, kakinya dinaekin satu trus ditaro di paha, digoyangin pulak -_-

Sementara cewek cantik itu lagi ngurusin rambut ijok-nya Se Hun.

Mulai jelesss mulai jeleeesss #plak

Jeles? Makan sneakers! #digebok -_- (Kalo snickers mulu kan mainstream).

'Oh please, baek! Cuma nge-cat-in rambut orang aja pakek jeles', Baek Hyun langsung ngejitak kepala sendiri, ada pula sampe dia jedotin ke tembok. Tiba-tiba tembok itu retak. Emang Baek Hyun keras kepala sih, jadinya kepala ikut-ikutan jadi keras.

Baek Hyun cuma bisa duduk sambil geter-geter. Namun sebuah suara muncul...

"Lu suka ama si Seo Hyun?".

"Jadi dia namanya Seo Hyun... AAAAARRGGHH SEETTAAAAAAAAAANNNN!", Jerit Baek Hyun pas ngeliat penampakan fantastis, tepat di sebelahnya.

"Elu adeknya Su Ho yang namanya Baek Hyun kan?", ternyata manusia abal-abal bernama Susanti itu kenal Baek Hyun. "Iyeh...", Baek Hyun ngangguk dengan lemes, dia udah wanti-wanti aja kalok digodain habis-habisan.

"Guwe liat lu naksir ama si Seo Hyun..."

Baek Hyun blushing parah.

"Seo Hyun itu anak gw..."

Jejeeengg~

"APUAAAAHHH?! MANUSIA DENGAN MUKA IMUT-IMUT MALAIKAT ITU ANAK DARI TANTE GIRANG MACAM ELUH?! IMPOSSIBRU!", Baek Hyun ngejerit alay. Susanti malah nyengir, "Tapi emang kenyataannya gitu, nyet! Dia anak GUWEH".

"LAH BUKANNYA KATANYA LOE JOMBLOK?!"

"GW JANDA COY!".

Aelah, jadi janda aja bangga -_- #plak

'Wanjiiing, kalo misalnya Seo Hyun jadi pacar gw ntar si tante girang ini jadi calon mertua guwe dong? Tiduaaaakkk ;A;', batin Baek Hyun.

Ya gapapa lah, demi CINTA broh. C-I-N-T-A, Ce i ci n te a ta. Cinta.

"Si Seo Hyun itu anaknya polos-polos dan baik banget, ramah dan pinter pulak. Tapi herannya..."

"Herannya guwe ya kenapa emaknya ga kayak gitu? -_-", Baek Hyun nyeletuk, habis itu dijitak ama Susanti, "Bukan gitu, bocah! Yang gw herannya itu... Dia kalo punya cowok ujung-ujungnya pasti nyakitin dia"

"Dia kena kutukan dari emaknya kali"

"Sialan loe -_- Ngomongnya pake muka watados lagi!" (Wajah tanpa dosa).

Baek Hyun kemudian menjadi ciyus, "Tante..."

"Iyeh?"

"Kalo misalnya gw ngecengin anak lu boleh gak?"

Kali ini Susanti pengen banget nakol si Baek Hyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGG!", Ha Won ngejerit kenceng-kenceng di tengah ruang tamu.

"Abang yang mana dulu? Abang lu banyak!", D.O nyeletuk.

"Semuanya, nyet!".

"Kalo gitu kenapeh?"

"Ha Won bosen :(", Ha Won monyong-monyong, "Si Jin Ri diajak ngomong juga ujung-ujungnya ngomongin Lesung gigi!"

"Lesung gigi? -_- Opo iki?", Kai bingung.

"Lesung gigi pala loe peang! Lee Seung Gi, begok!", Jin Ri nongol entah darimana, aelah namanya setan. "Alaahh! Lee Seung Gi doang! Guweh dong, Dian Sastro!", Su Ho bangga abies, nakol-nakol majalah Femina-nya. Lay ngakak, "Udah ah! Mending Lee Seung Gi ama Dian Sastro! Lha Kai demennya mpok Nori! Wuakakakakakk!".

"Sialan lu, bang Lay -_-", Kai emosi, "Gw ga pernah demen ama mpok Nori ya! Nehi-nehi banget! GW CUMA DEMENNYA AMA TAO KAE NOI! BUKAN MPOK NORI!".

"Woles nyet", Xiumin nendang si Kai dengan barbar-nya. Awalnya sih nendangnya cuma pelan, tapi lama-lama dijadiin bola sepak ama dia #PoorKai.

Jin Ri pusing sendiri, "Sebenernya ini lagi ngomongin apa sih?".

"GW BOSEN!", Ha Won ngejerit.

"Sepedanya perbaikin noh", Chan Yeol pewe di lantai, "Kasian tuh si Ha Won jadi ga bisa keliling naek sepeda". Ha Won terharu, "Bang, lu emang ngertiin gw..."

"Ya emang"

"Tapi!"

"Tapi apa?"

"YANG NGERUSAKIN ELU YANG PERBAIKIN JUGA ELU DONG!".

Chan Yeol cengok. Mukanya 100% Bingung. Akhirnya Chan Yeol pun nyeret sepedanya ke tukang servis sepeda. Tapi karena kasian ntar kegores-gores, dia angkat aja. Merek Wimcycle, lumayan mahal tuch :v

Semua orang yang ngeliat si Chan Yeol langsung nganga, udah bodi tiang listrik, bisa lagi ngangkat sepeda.

Hidup Chan Yeol!

Puja kerang ajaib! #ehh -_-

"Maafkan akuuuu~ Menduakan tresna-mu~~", Chan Yeol nyanyi, dia bosen soalnya cuma jalan sambil ngangkat sepeda. Tapi semua orang yang ngeliat langsung mikir, 'Dasar bocah ngenes'. Chan Yeol ngeliat ke atas bawa kiri kanan depan belakang, pada ngeliatin dia semua, 'Kampret! Gw malu ;A;'.

Dan Chan Yeol pun langsung lari bersama sepeda-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi lu mau macarin anak guwe?".

Baek Hyun ngangguk ga nyantai, "Iya, tante. Tante tau kriteria dia?".

"Tau banget lah. Dia nyari-nya yang baik hati luar biasa. Bodo amat lah mau ganteng apa jelek, mau miskin ato tajir".

"Lha elu? Nyarinya berondong cakep -_-"

"Perasaan lu nghina gw mulu -_-"

"Emang pantes dihina".

Sumpah, Baek Hyun kejem banget ngemengnya, minta ditakol congornya. Cumanya si Susanti sabar aja, ntar yang kenak karma juga si Baek Hyun, bukan dia, "Dasar anak laknat. Baik aja kagak gimenong mau macarin anak guwe?", gumam Susanti.

Mata Baek Hyun mendadak bersinar-sinar, menjadi gedek, pasang muka baby face, kemudian puppy eyes. Keliatan banget dia sososan jadi anak baik.

"Gua tau lu imut -_-", Susanti naplok muka Baek Hyun, "Tapi ga guna muka imut kalo dalemnya amit-amit".

Baek Hyun pundung.

"Maapkan akyuhh ;A;".

"GAK"

"Kampret, jahat bener -_- Setiap orang kan harus diberi kesempatan kedua, tante", Baek Hyun ngebijak. Susanti monyong-monyong, "Okelah, lu boleh ngecengin dia, tapi awas aja ada laporan kalok dia sedih gara-gara elu, cowo-cowo mantan dia udah gw hukum habis-habisan ampe pulang kampung!".

Baek Hyun ngangguk seneng, "MAKASIH TANTEHHHH!".

"Ga usah makasih, cuma perlu peluk guwe aja", Susanti kedip-kedip geje. Dikiranya Baek Hyun kelilipan.

"Dasar ngenes -_-".

Susanti pun gagal modus lagi #Plak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bang, perbaikinnya cepetan yeh", Chan Yeol nyuruh-nyuruh abang yang lagi perbaikin sepedanya.

"Iya, diusahain dek -_-"

"Cepetan!"

"GIMANA MAU CEPETAN KALO LU NYA AJA DUDUK DI SEPEDANYA?!", abangnya emosi, ternyata Chan Yeol seenak giginya aja pewe di sepeda.

"Oh iya bang (._.)", Chan Yeol langsung turun dari sepeda. Akhirnya abang kasian itu pun bisa leluasa ngerjain sepedanya. Chan Yeol mendadak dapet SMS, langsung aja dia buka hape-nya, SMS dari si Ha Won. Terpampang gedek-gedek di layar hapenya.

_"Bang, sekalian pergi belanja habis tu sepeda diperbaikin, daftarnya nanti gw SMS"_

Chan Yeol langsung beku di tempat.

"Bang.."

"Apeh? Mau nyuruh gw cepetan lagi?"

"Lama-lamain dikit dong"

Toweweweweeeeww -_-

Bilang aja males lu, Yeol!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WOEEEE! Si Kris lagi SMS Amber euy! Wakakakakakka!", Luhan ngakak sambil nyomot hape-nya si Kris. Semuanya langsung pada ngumpul sementara si Kris udah guling-guling habis diiket tali rapia ama Luhan, "DASAR BOCAH LAKNAT LU, HAN!".

"WUIDIH! TULISANNYA PAKE EMOT LOPE-LOPE LAGI! WUAKAKAKAKAK!", Ha Won ngakak habis-habisan sambil nunjuk hape. Tao nabok-nabok lantai, "KAMPREEEETTTT! 'HAI MBER! ;)', WUAKAKAKAKAK!". "JING! KETAUAN BANGET KALO LU SUKA SAMA SI TEH AMBER! ADUOOHH", Chen sakit perut, langsung ngabisin stok entrostop di rumah -_-

"AWAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!", D.O ampe gegulingan, nabrak sofa, "YAAMPOOONN! SEJAK KAPAN SI ANGRY BIRD BERUBAH CHIBI-CHIBI DI DEPAN TETEH AMBER! WUAKAKAKAKAKAK!".

Xiumin langsung nakol kepala Kris pake bungkusan bakpao-nya, "JAGO LU KRIS! WKWKWKWKW!".

"Sialan, pada alay semua -_-", Kris pundung, tali rapia masih terikat manis di bodi tiang listrik-nya.

Sementara Lay cuma ketawa cantik, dia mah kalo ngakak nggak alay. Lha Su Ho? Dia udah ampe mencret-mencret saking kencengnya dia ngakak, air mata aja keluar -_- Kai sekarang malah sibuk ngetawain si Su Ho.

"EH! SI AMBER BALES!", Luhan tereak lagi

"Dia bales apa bang?!", Kai tereak setengah ngakak.

"'Woe Kris ntar gw mampir rumah lu bentar yeh!', WOOOOOOWWW! JAGO LOH SI KRIS BARU SMS UDAH DIDEKLARASI MAU KE RUMAH! WAKAKAKAKAK!".

"WEEEWW!"

"ECIEEEEHH"

"TOTWIIITTT"

Namun Kris terdiam saat dia mendengar suara tawa mencekam, "Eh, lu pada diem dulu deh..."

Kemudian semuanya pun diam.

"MHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIII!"

"Najis ah lu, Jin Ri! Ketawanya kayak kuntilanak!", Ha Won jijay-jijay.

"Jin Ri? Temen lu, Won?", Kris bingung, dia masih belom tau kalo si Jin Ri itu penghuni rumah mereka.

"Dia kan penghuni rumah kita, bang", Kai anteng banget ngomongnya, "Lu belom tau?".

Kemudian seisi rumah pun bergetar karena jeritan kece-nya Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woles bang, wolessss...", D.O nepok-nepok punggung Kris yang masih syok.

Jin Ri udah nutup kuping gara-gara kupingnya hampir copot dikarenakan teriakan Kris yang mencapai 800 desibel #yaamplop -_-

"JELASIN KE GUWE GIMANA CERITANYA ADA SETAN DISINIIIIIIIII?!"

"KAN DARI TADI UDAH KITA JELASIN LU-NYA AJA YANG DARITADI TEREAK MULU!", Xiumin emosi.

"ULANGIN!"

"GA ADA SIARAN ULANG! BODO AMAT MATI PENASARAN!", Ha Won ngejerit-jerit. Jin Ri akhirnya berbaik hati ngejelasin semuanya secara lengkap, "GW TEMEN DARI AMBER JOSEPHINE LIU DAN GW MATI DALAM PERJALANAN GW DARI AMERIKA KE KOREA GARA-GARA NOLONG SIBLINGNYA ELU, WU YI FAN SETIYOWATI HARTONO, DIPANGGIL KRIS GARA-GARA PAS UMUR 4 TAHUN PANTATNYA PERNAH PENDARAHAN KENA KERIS SENJATA INDONESIA, YANG BERNAMA XI LUHAN SUTEDJAYA MAHARDI. GW JADI PENGHUNI RUMAH INI KARENA GW GATAU MAU MENGHUNI DI MANA".

"Eh, keren amat nama guwe jadi Luhan Sutedjaya Mahardi? -_-", Luhan protes ama Author. Gapapalah, bikin lucu dikit.

"Apes banget loe bang, pantatnya pendarahan!", Chen ngakak guling-guling.

"TERNYATA GITU TOH SEJARAH NAMA LU JADI KRIS?!", Ha Won ngakak bareng Chen.

"Penjelasan elu panjang amat?", Lay pasang muka enek -_-.

Kris hokcay, "Elu mati gara-gara nolongin Luhan?"

Jin Ri ngangguk, "Emang kenapa?"

"Harusnya lu diem aja".

"Bangs*t lu -_-", Luhan bergumam. Jin Ri nepok jidat. "Trus lu temennya si Amber?". Jin Ri ngangguk lagi. "Kalo gitu lu tau ga kenapa si Amber bisa cowok gitu?", Kris nanya pake dragon-eyes -_- Puppy eyes ga cocok buat dia, malah kayak anjing ketelen obat nyamuk #plak.

Jin Ri diem, "Kalo gw ngomong, bisa ga lu tenang, ga tereak-tereak dan ga lebay?"

Kris ngangguk. Yang laen nelen ludah, kecuali Luhan soalnya dia udah denger semua dari Cho Rong.

"Jadi... Sebenernya dulu pas SMA, Amber itu masih normal, maksud guwe dia masih pake rok, masih berambut panjang de el el. Tapi berhubung saat itu gw ababil banget, gw ejekin dia gara-gara mukanya ga cocok ama gendernya, jadinya ya begitulah...".

Kris diem.

"Lu ga marah kan?"

"Ngapain gw yang marah? -_-", Kris nepok jidat, "Betewe kenapa lu ga minta mangap aja sama si Amber?".

"Minta maaf kali -_- Gw pengennya sih gitu, tapi gw malu ;A;"

"Malu apa coba? Lu ga bugil ini kan?"

"Bukan malu itu goblok -_- Gw malu nyet, udah jadi setan baru minta maap ;A;"

"Resiko lu sendiri".

"Emm... Bang Kris...", Ha Won notok punggung Kris.

"Ape nyet?"

"... Teh Amber udah ada di sini..."

Kris mukanya langsung pucet, mulai ngeliatin ke belakang...

Ke belakang lagiii...

Ke belakang lagiiii...

Lebih ke belakang lagiii.

Kris: Leher gw patah bego -_-

Dan Amber lagi ngeliatin si Jin Ri dengan mata yang luar biasa gedek, Jin Ri hokcay. "Eeeh, heloh mber...".

Kemudian Amber pun langsung lari keluar.

Dramatis banget astogehhh.

Di luar, Chan Yeol yang ngebonceng Baek Hyun ama Se Hun nemuin dia, si Chan Yeol baru aja selesai nyervis sepeda, pergi belanja habis itu ketemu Baek Hyun ama Se Hun di tengah jalan, jadilah mereka diboncengin. "Eh, teh Amber? Ngapain kesini?", Chan Yeol sumringah, tapi Amber malah lari ngelewatin sepeda mereka.

"Lah?", Se Hun 100% bingung. Baek Hyun cuma ngedip-ngedip doang. Chan Yeol gamau tau dan ga peduli, ngegoes lagi.

GUBRAK!

"MAK JAAAAANN~", BaekHun mental dari sepeda. Chan Yeol ketabrak si Kris soalnya.

"AMBER, TUNGGU AKYUHHH~"

ChanBaekHun pun eneg seketika. "Aya naon?", Se Hun ngeliat ke belakang, "Bang Chan Yeol, coba ikutin mereka, gw mau nontol telenopela gratis...", Se Hun nakol-nakol si Chan Yeol. "Wokeh lah, gw juga pengen nonton, mana tau aja scene-nya sedih-sedih kayak di Kemilau Cinta Kamila :v", Chan Yeol nyerocos sendiri, habis itu puter balik. Kris masih dengan semangat-nya ngejar-ngejar si Amber, lebih mirip pelem Bollywood daripada Kemilau Cinta Kamila!

"AMBER! TUNGGU AKU!"

"TIDAK, KRIS! JANGAN KEJAR AKU!"

Yaelah -_-

Eh jijay banget yak kalo pake bahasa baku? Oke, mari kita ganti ke bahasa yang tidak baku.

"MBER! TUNGGU GUWE!"

"KAMPRET! JANGAN KEJAR GUWE!"

Yaaah, romantisnya ilang deh #MauLoApaSihThor? -_-

"TIDAK! SAMPE UJUNG DUNIA GW BAKAL TETAP NGEJAR ELOE!"

"KALO GITU KALO LU PINGSAN DI TENGAH JALAN BUKAN SALAH GUE!"

"GW GA BAKALAN PINGSAN, HIAAAATTT", Kris pake tenaga penuh, padahal pahanya udah sakit banget, pinggulnya apa lagi.

ChanBaekHun mangap, ngeliat telenopela gratis itu.

Kris...

Meluk Amber dari belakang #eaaaaaa

Se Hun langsung siap-siap hape, ngerekam si Kris yang tumbenan romantis pake banget.

'Andai gw ama Seo Hyun bisa kea gitu', batin Baek Hyun dengan mupeng (muka pengen). Chan Yeol langsung mangap, "Oh, pantatstik!". "Fantastik kali, bang -_-", Se Hun sweatdrop.

"Mber... Gw pengen kayak gini untuk beberapa saat...", Kris bisik-bisik, Amber udah blushing parah. Sementara anak-anak laennya udah keluar dari rumah, nontonin mereka juga. Termasuk Jin Ri. Semuanya sudah merekam, bahkan tetangga sebelah pun ikut-ikutan.

"Gw tau kalo lu sebenernya ga pengen juga berpakaian cowok kayak gini, dan lu juga masih kesel ama si Jin Ri, bener kan?".

Amber ngangguk, matanya mulai ngeluarkan bulir-bulir minute maid pulpy orange, yaelah malah skrip iklan... Ganti! Matanya udah mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata, "Gw ga nyangka kalo si Jin Ri ada di rumah lu. Gw pikir dia masih sekolah di amrik..".

Semuanya terharu. Ha Won udah sandaran di pundak Chan Yeol terus dikasih tisu ama si D.O. Luhan berkaca-kaca, SMS Cho Rong mama mau beli bawang, eh, Cho Rong I love you forever. Sementara si Cho Rong bingung kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba SMS dia kayak gitu.

"Mber... Jin Ri udah mati, dia cuma arwahnya doang..."

"HAH?!", Amber kaget, "Ciyusan, Kris?"

Kris ngangguk, "Amber. Walopun muka lu ga sesuai ama gender, walopun banyak orang bakal bilang lu aneh pake baju cewek, gw cinta ama lu, apa adanya. Soalnya gw cinta ama lu ga ngeliat muka, tapi ngeliat kelakuan lu".

Semuanya udah mewek di tempat. Baek Hyun udah jatoh dari sepeda trus guling-guling, Se Hun walopun udah nangis ampe ingus meler-meler, dia masih aja ngerekam telenovela ini. Lay nangis cantik, senderan ama Su Ho, boros-boros tisu. Sementara Xiumin ngunyah bakpao sampe nangis, Ha Won ama Chan Yeol udah pelukan, Kai ama si D.O saling ngerangkul , "Kai, kita jadi jomblo selamanya aja yuk, cinta itu rumit :')". "Roger, bro". -_-

Si Tao udah gigit saputangan Gucci-nya sambil mewek, sementara Chen udah ngasih puk-puk buat Tao sambil berlinang air mata.

Suasana yang sungguh mengharukan.

Amber langsung meluk si Kris, walopun meluknya cuma sampe pinggang doang, resiko orang tinggi sih.

"Makasih, ngondek!", Amber lap ingus di baju Kris, "Gw juga cinta ama lu, nyet! Lu orang yang ngertiin gw selain si Cho Rong :')".

"CIUM!"

"CIUM!"

"CIUM!"

"CIUM!"

Semuanya udah ngejerit sambil tepok tangan. "WANJEEEEEEENG", Kris mencak-mencak, mukanya ikutan blushing. Amber mangap, "WUATDEPAK?".

"CIUM!"

"CIUM!"

"CI-!"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!", Kris ngejerit.

"Kesel? Makan Snickers", Chan Yeol nyamperin Kris sambil ngasih Snickers. Tapi snickers-nya malah dilempar balik ke Chan Yeol. "LOE AJA YANG MAKAN! GA MOOD!".

"CIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!", Ha Won ngejerit ampe ngos-ngosan.

"Woles nyet! Lu maksa amet!", D.O ngelus-ngelus punggung Ha Won.

"NANTI SESI CIUMANNYA! KITA BARU JADIAN UDAH MAIN CIUMAN AJA! LU KATE KITA SI LUHAN AMA CHO RONG?! LAY AMA BO MI AJA KAGAK GITU! TAO AMA EUN JI, HA WON AMA MIN HYUK AJA GA GITU JUGA!", Kris nyerocos sendiri, Luhan garuk-garuk kepala sambil nyengir.

"Bo Mi siapa, bang?", bingung. Aelah, mereka belom denger si Lay punya pacar kali ya.

"Pacar Lay, baru hari ini jadi", Xiumin ngejawab. Anak-anak SMA itu pun cengok, "WOOOOOOWW! SELAMAT BANG LAY!", Lay pun dilempar ke udara, ditangkep, dilempar lagi, ditangkep, dilempar lagi.

"AAA! DIAN SASTO!", Jerit Su Ho dan semuanya langsung ngacir, "Kemana?!"

GUBRAK!

"BAJREEEEEETTTT!", Lay meganging punggungnya, Su Ho nyengir. Sebagai bentuk bales dendam lah, Su Ho jamin encoknya Lay bakal long lasting sampe 2 tahun.

KrisBer cuma ngakak habis-habisan.

Jin Ri tiba-tiba nongol di samping mereka dengan muka awut-awutan, "MBER, BERIBU MAAF ;A;". Amber cuma nyengir, "Udah kasus lama ini, lupain aja... Betewe lu bener-bener setan?", Amber ngibasin si Jin Ri, beneran tembus.

"Gw emang udah mati, nyet -_-".

"Jir, pake nyat nyet nyat nyet aja lu", Amber ngakak.

* * *

Pada pagi sabtu yang cerah... Dimana semuanya pada ga sekolah...

"Eh, pagi nyet!", Myung Soo nakol si Sung Jong di tengah jalan. Mereka lagi otewe ke rumahnya Kai bersaudara. "Iye! Yang laen kemana?", si Sung Jong nanya.

"Si Jo twins udah jalan kesini, Min Woo ga bisa dateng, Jongong udah siap-siap naek sepeda ke sini, Dae Hyun mau ngejemput si Young Jae dulu, Tae Min juga lagi jalan ke sini, Ren juga, Min Hyuk juga. Dia mah maunya cepet-cepet biar bisa ketemu si Ha Won", Si Myung Soo ngejelasin. "Okelah", Sung Jong ngangguk, habis itu ada manusia yang manggil mereka.

"WOY! MYUNGJONG!", Young Min melambai-lambai, "Masih idup juga lu?"

"Kampret! Ya iyalah! Si Kwang Min mana?", Sung Jong sumringah.

"Mau ngebuang jangkriknya, soalnya dia kesel jangkriknya ga bisa diajarin duduk ama ngasih tangan"

"Bajret -_-".

Kemudian satu per satu pun dateng semua... Cuma bedanya si Dae Hyun datengnya ama Young Jae pake mobil sedan yang atapnya bisa kebuka ketutup itu.

"WUIDIIIHH! ANAK TAJIR LOH, BAWA MOBILNYA GITUAN! WAKAKAKKA!", Tae Min yang baru nyampe langsung noel-noel mobil si Dae Hyun , Young Jae yang duduk di kursi penumpang langsung turun. "CIE CIE CIE! ADA YANG MAHOK NIH, IHIW~", Young Min nari-nari, habis itu dilempar Young Jae pake spion mobil =_=

"Betewe kan udah pada ngumpul nih, si Jongong kemana?", tanya Ren, "Dia pake gembar-gembor ama gw mau dateng paling pagi...".

"Apa dia udah depan rumahnya si item?", Kwang Min langsung begaya detektip.

"Ga mungkin! Kerajinan banget si Jongong dateng pagi-pagi", Dae Hyun ngakak.

Ngiiik ngoook ngiiik ngoook...

"Anjir, itu suara apaan?", Tae Min langsung natap horor.

"Masa si Jongong dateng naek getek sampe ngik ngok ngik ngok gitu?", Min Hyk ngakak juga.

Ngiiiik ngoook ngiiiik ngoook...

"Anjjiirrr", Sung Jong langsung sembunyi di balik ketek Myung Soo, kemudian pingsan mendadak -_-

"ITU JONGONG WEH!", Min Hyuk ngejerit.

Ternyata Jongong beneran naek sepeda-nya, cumanya, sumpah tu sepeda bener-bener minta diketawain!

Udah sepeda tipe city bike gitu, karatan pula ampe bunyi-bunyi! Minta di-lembiru! Lempar beli baru!

"WAKAKAKAKKAKA! URAT MALU LOE UDAH PUTUS, NGUP?! BAWA SEPEDA UDAH BAJRET GITU?!", Myung Soo ngakak sampe jongkok-jongkok.

"SIALAN LOE! INI TURUN TEMURUN DARI NENEK GUWE!", Jongong tereak.

"Bajret, udah gitu lemot lagi...", Ren sweatdrop, "Udah lu seret aja dah tu sepeda!"

Akhirnya sepeda itu pun diseret Jongong ampe depan rumah Kai.

.

.

.

"Adeuh...", Habis sarapan, Chen langsung gegulingan di lantai, "Kenyang abiess, D.O! Lu masaknya banyak banget!".

D.O nyengir, "Gw masaknya emang kebanyakan, nyet! Mau tambah lagi? Mubazir!"

"Gw bukan pembuangan, jing!", Chen nepok perut, pewe di lantai. D.O monyong, "Yaudah gw masukin kulkas aja dah"

Tingnoooonggg

"Ada yang mencet bel, buka noh!", Luhan nunjuk pintu.

Si Kai yang lagi ngorek-ngorek gigi pake tusuk gigi langsung jalan buat ngebukain pintu.

Saat dibuka...

"BANGKEEEEE!"

Satu per satu manusia laknat itu langsung meluk si Kai. Si Kai udah pucat pasi entah kenapa.

Semuanya udah mangap, ngeliat manusia segini banyaknya di rumah mereka.

"Woy, bangke! Masih idup kan luh?", Jongong yang paling semangat meluk si Kai langsung nabok punggungnya. Tapi Kai malah langsung tepar di lantai, matanya mendadak putih semua. Ha Won mangap trus langsung nendang si Kai, "WOY BANGKE!".

Yang laen sweatdrop.

"Em... Won... Ini abang lu...", Min Hyuk nunjuk Kai. "Gw sih bodo amat", jawab Ha Won terlalu nyantai. Se Hun langsung nongol habis itu ngebuka congor-nya Kai lebar-lebar, "Dia keselek tusuk gigi..."

Cuing cuing ting(?)!

Dengan tangan dewa-nya, Se Hun berhasil ngeluarin tusuk gigi laknat itu dari tenggorokan Kai. Kai langsung bangun, "Beribu makasih, bihun ;A; Rambut baru loe bagus".

"Wessss, Se Hun rambutnya ga ijok lagi!", Ren ngakak, "Nyalon dimenong lu?"

"Salon Susanti! Kalo pengen idup jangan mau ke sana!", Se Hun nyengir, "betewe lu pade ngapain ke sini? Gapake pengumuman lagi ama kita."

"Namanya surprise, bro", jawab Sung Jong.

"Surprise apaan? -_-", Kai nepok jidat, "Surprise itu kalo Ren berubah seganteng Si Won, Dae Hyun jadi miskin, Young Jae jadi idiot, Sung Jong berkaki segede ade rai, Myung Soo berubah jadi aziz gagap, Jongong jadi pinter, Min Hyuk diputusin ama Ha Won, Tae Min berhasil bikin abs, dan gw jadi seputih Se Hun :v".

"Kampret -_-", gumam Dae Hyun, "GUWE, JUNG DAE HYUN HASLIM SORONTO, GA BAKAL JADI MISKIN SAMPE 10 TURUNAN SEKALIPUN!"

"Amin amin aja dah", Se Hun pasang muka ga peduli.

"Kalo Tae Min berhasil ngamilin Na Eun itu baru surprise...", gumam Jongong dengan watados, habis itu digaplok Tae Min pake sendal, "Najis lu! Gw gamau ngamilin orang di luar nikah!".

Kemudian si Ha Won noel-noel Dae Hyun, "Weh.."

"Nape, Won?", Dae Hyun ngeliatin Ha Won. "Kalo gw panggil lu Haslim boleh ga?", Ha Won nyengir.

"BOLEH BANGET, WON!", Semuanya ngejerit hepi, "BOLEH!"

"Tidak! ;A;", Dae Hyun ga berdaya, soalnya semuanya udah setuju.

Mulai sekarang, Dae Hyun akan dipanggil Haslim!

"Ayo, Haslim dkk, mari ke kamar guwe", Kai ngelambai-lambai.

"Mau gw bawain snack?", D.O nanya dengan muka ramah.

"Boleh banget, bang!", Ren nyengir. Akhirnya D.O malah ngasih sisa sarapan mereka -_- Katanya 'mubazir', lagian gapapalah, sarapannya aja french toast.

"Mpret! Kamar lu gedek, Kai!", Young Jae nyelonong masuk aja habis itu loncat ke ranjang Kai. "Woy, Jae! Itu bantal bekas gw ilerin", Kai nunjuk bantalnya. "Anjing! Pantesan ada pulo kapuk!", Young Jae langsung lonat pergi dari ranjang, "Jijay ah! Lu udah gedek tidurnya masih aja ngeces!".

Haslim ngakak, "Gile! Sempaknya aja bertebaran ampe ke meja belajar!".

"NO! DON'T TOUCH MY SEMPAK!", Kai langsung ngerebut sempaknya dari tangan si Haslim, "Bandel ya lu, Haslim!"

"-_- Anjing, panggil gw Joe Haslim aja napa?"

"Joe Taslim adanya!", Ha Wonsweatdrop, "Lagian lu juga ga cocok dipanggil Joe Taslim, kebagusan buat kunyuk macem elu"

Nge-jleb banget -_-

Myung Soo noel-noel si Kai, "Boneka jerami lu masih ada, nyet?"

"Napa lu nanya ama gw pas ada Ha Won? Goblok! -_-"

"BANGKE!", Ha Won tiba-tiba nyelepet si Kai pake sempak-nya, "GW DENGER SEMUANYA! LU PUNYA BONEKA JERAMI?! TUNJUKKAN GUWE!"

Kai nelen ludah.

"JANGAN TELEN LUDAH! KELUARIN LAGI!"

"Udah kodratnya bego -_-", bisik Kai.

"KELUARIN BONEKA JERAMI ELO! BIAR GA GW KASIH LU MAKAN BUAT SEMINGGU!"

"TIDAAAAAAK ;A;"

Bagaimanakah nasib Kai selanjutnya? XD

* * *

**TBC**

**Lol, maap update-nya lama XD**

**Mari bales ripiw-nya~~~**

**ArRuSwari96: **Bisa diatur! Ga usah pake 'wani piro', author mah udah baik B-) #SekarepmuLah-_-

**Tania3545: **Iya :D

**Panda2515: **Jujur, Author bahkan sama sekali ga ketawa pas ngetiknya ._. Kalo author baca ulang habis di-publish, baru Author ngakak :D HIDUP PAK YESUNG! XD

**ohjihyun: **Tidaaaaak jangan cipok aku ;A; #Plak. Okelah bisa diatur! XD

**Upil chanyeol: **Udah jadian pada akhirnya tuh :V Wokokokokoko~~ Maacih~

**panTAO: **Oh yeah~~ *bakar petasan* Wuekekeke! Kalo ayan beneran jangan salahin saya plis! *sodorin baygon rasa green tea -_-*. Okelah, kapan-kapan om SooMan bakal gw munculin, mhhihihihi~!

**Sekian dan terima kasih**

**Dari Author 10% kece 90% somplak**


	36. Masa kanak-kanak & karaoke massal

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

**Hey-yoo~ Kali ini Author kembali mau nyeritain keluarga Ha Won, special MASA KANAK-KANAK, wokeh? Mari cekidot~~**

* * *

_Breaking news - Seorang anak bocah berumur 8 tahun tewas digigit anjing liar._

"Bang, emang anjing liar itu nyeremin ya?", Kai umur 6 tahun noel-noel D.O(7 taun)yang duduk anteng di sebelahnya. D.O masih bertampang serius, "Tergantung. Kalo liar macem anjing kampung rabies itu baru nyeremin, kalo anjingnya cibi-cibi gimana nyeremin?".

Ha Won(5 taun) yang duduk di pangkuan D.O langsung monyong, "Anjing kan baik, bang..."

"Ya emangnya elu? Ketemu anjing maen peluk aja! Kena rabies aja baru tauk rasa loe", Baek Hyun(8 taun, sama kayak si Chan Yeol) yang lagi maen hot wheels ama Chan Yeol nyeletuk, "Kalo lu ampe kena rabies ga bakal mau deket-deket, hih!".

"Emang kodratnya orang jahat sih lu, bang!", Ha Won kesel, habis itu ngebanting-banting boneka chucky-nya. Eh, ni bocah masih kecil maennya chucky? Jago bener!

"Ihh~ Ha Won jangan marah~~ Kalo marah ntar dikutuk jadi angry bird macem bang Kris loh~", Chan Yeol nyubitin muka Ha Won dengan gemesnya. Kris(10 taun) yang lagi guling-gulingan di lantai langsung tersinggung, "Kampret lu, Yeol!".

Sementara si Lay(9 taun) ngeliatin Xiumin(10 taun) yang konsen banget nonton tipi-nya, "Bang, lu nonton berita macem orang nonton bokep aja -_-". Xiumin cengo, ngeliatin Lay ddengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang -_- Salah ding.

"Lay, emang lu tau bokep itu apa?", Xiumin nanya ke Lay.

"Gatau"

"Lha trus kenapa lu bisa liat gw macem orang nonton bokep?"

"Kata papah, nonton bokep itu bisa bikin ketagihan... Tapi gw gatau bokep itu macem apa -_-".

Emak nguping, habis itu noel-noel papah yang udah siap-siap kabur.

"Papah, kita harus bicara malem ini...".

Dan papah ngerasa ajalnya sudah akan tiba malam ini -_-

Kemudian Se Hun(6 taun) yang daritadi tiduran di paha-nya Luhan(10 taun) kedapetan ide, "Eh, pak Bambang tetangga thebelah kita bukannya punya anjing lial ya?". "Terus napa, Hun?", Luhan nanya, semuanya udah fokus ngeliatin Se Hun.

"Liat yuk..."

Siiiinng...

"Ntar kalo digigit gimana?", Chen (8 taun) nanya sambil nangis.

"Eh, nyet, lu ngape nangis?", Kris nakol si Chen.

"Gw habis nonton Tukang bubur naik haji!"

"Lha ngape nangis kalo gitu? -_-"

"Tukang bubur aja bisa naik haji, kenapa guwe nggak? ;A;"

"Ke laut aja dah lu! -_-".

Sementara itu si Su Ho yang daritadi ga ngomong cuma mikir, 'Tukang bubur naik haji? Perasaan si Tao bilangnya ama gw Tukang haji naik bubur, jadi yang bener yang mana?'.

Rempong banget lu, Ho! Tinggal cek google aja napa? -_-

Lha si Tao kemana?

Ternyata dia molor di lantai -_-

"Udah, ke rumah pak bambang nyok! Liat anjing liar~!", Chan Yeol nyengir sambil loncat-loncat, angkat ketek.

.

.

Setelah menandatangani kontrak persetujuan dari emak dan papah, mereka semua pun langsung jalan ke rumah pak Bambang. Aelah, gitu doang pake kontrak persetujuan!

Namun, ternyata Tao yang masih molor ditinggalin gitu aja ;A; Sekarang dia lagi terbang-terbang di alam baka, eh, alam mimpi.

"Oke, menurut data yang gw dapet, pak Bambang miara 10 anjing liar, yang dia pungut langsung dari jalanan dan ga pake di-vaksin. Besar kemungkinan semuanya punya virus rabies..", Kris ngomong-nya begaya detektif. "Keren lah, bang Kris!", Baek Hyun ngakak. "Tu data lu dapet dari menong?", Luhan nanya.

"Pas gw nyolong jambu di rumah pak Bambang".

"Pantesan celana lu sobek digigit anjing, sampe ke kolor-kolor-nya pula"

"Kampret lu, Han! Aib guwe dibuka!".

Semuanya udah ngakak.

"Eh, rumah pak Bambang yang itu kan?", Chen nunjuk sebuah rumah, yang ada tulisan 'BAMBANG UDIN JUMIYADIN' -_-.

"Aelaaah, udah bagus depannya Bambang, belakangnya Udin Jumiyadin lagi!", Su Ho tepok jidat.

"Yaaah, gw kira Bambang Pamungkas...", Luhan sedih.

"Bukannya lu demen Manchethter United, bang?", Se Hun nepok Luhan. "Udah ganti, bihun!". "Bang Luhan poligami, ah!". "Emang itu namanya poligami? -_-".

"Gw pencet bel-nya boleh ga?", Lay nanya, jarinya udah mau mencet bel rumah pak Bambang.

"Jangan Lay...", Xiumin langsung ngasih telapak telapak tangan, "Aku punya lima!"

Lay pun cengo.

Eh, salah ding -_- Terlalu keren kalo Xiumin berubah jadi desta (eh bener bukan sih kalok itu desta? Author ga gitu tau :v Maklum aja yah, wuohohoho~ *menghilang lewat jamban tetangga*)

"Jangan Lay! Kalo lu pencet..."

BLETAK!

Bola kasti entah dari mana langsung naplok kepala Lay, Lay langsung jatoh dan pipi-nya kena bel..

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKK!"

TING-NONG~

'Syit', batin semuanya.

Anjing-anjing liar tersebut pun langsung ngeliatin ke arah 12 bocah itu...

"ASDFGHJJHGFDSASDFGHJ! KABUUUOOOOOOOOORRR!", Xiumin ngomando, anjing-anjing liar itu langsung ngelompatin pager dan ngejar mereka.

"BEGO LU, BANG LAY! ;A;", Kai udah nangis-nangis, air matanya ampe terbang-terbang.

"TU ANJING UDAH ENAK MOLOR LU BANGUNIN PULA! AAAAAA!", Ha Won emosi.

Lay cuma bisa diem doang, udah nasib mereka kali ya dikejar 10 anjing sekaligus, untung ini bukan MV Wolf yang versi drama, dimana Luhan sampe harus loncat sana-sini, padahal tinggal lari aja beres :v

"TAPI PADA AKHIRNYA KITA BISA LIAT ANJING LIAR KAN?", Chan Yeol ngakak sendiri. Kemudiaaaaan...

Baek Hyun terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi.

Sementara anjing liar itu udah mendekat.

"BAEKKI SUMANTOOOOOOOO!", Jerit Chan Yeol kemudian maen U Turn aja. Baek Hyun mewek sambil guling-guling, "Tidaaaaaaaaaaak ;A;".

"Bang Baek punya pesen terakhir?", Se Hun nanya-nya anteng banget, noh kan cadelnya ilang-_-

"Kampret lo bihun! Eh, Chan Yeol! Inget jangan lupa ke Indonesia mintain tanda tangan Agnes Monica!"

"Gitu doang?"

"Sekalian Dian Sastro ama Nikita Willy ;A;"

"Gitu doang?"

"LU MAUNYA APA, MONYET?!", Baek Hyun emosi, sebelum salah satu anjing liar itu ngegigit kaki-nya habis itu diseret pergi, "TIDUAAAAAAAAKHHHH!".

Semuanya cengok di tempat, Lay udah pingsan, untung Su Ho langsung nakol dia pake tenaga badak habis itu Lay pun bangkit dari kubur -_- "Eh, nyet! Pada diem doang! Bantuin lah tu manusia!", D.O dengan berani langsung nerjang si Baek Hyun.

"WOY BEGO! GW-NYA MALAH LOE TIMPA!"

"MENDING DITIMPA ATO KENA RABIES?"

Baek Hyun akhirnya diem, anjing liar bin gaje itu bingung sendiri, akhirnya mereka semua gigitin si D.O ama Baek Hyun, diseret dua-duanya. "BAJREEETTT, GW IKUT-IKUTAN DISERET!", D.O emosi.

Akhirnya sebagai satu-satunya cewek di situ, Ha Won langsung maju. Mana tau aja dia dianggep pejuang wanita termuda. (Pejuang wanita ato penjinak hewan? -_- #plak).

"HA WON! ;A;", Chan Yeol nangis, buang ingus di baju Luhan. "Kampret ah lu, Yeol!", Luhan langsung nabokin Chan Yeol. Kemudian Ha Won narik napas, ngeluarin sesuatu yang besar di balik kantong hoodie-nya.

"ITU-?!", Kris mangap, nunjuk benda magis yang lagi dipegang Ha Won. Saking magis-nya palu ketok magic pun kalah -_-

"ITU KAN-?!", Xiumin ikut-ikutan, "ITU KAN TULANG AYAM KA EP CI BEKAS GW GIGITIN KEMAREN MALEM?!"

Yaelah -_-

"Tau dari mana loe itu tulang lu?", Chen bingung.

"Keliatan lah! Orang kalo bang Xiumin gigitin tulang pasti bawaan-nya ga ada daging ketinggalan di situ sama sekali, ama kulit-kulit-nya juga pula", Lay ngejawab.

Ga mau lama-lama lagi, Ha Won langsung nunjukkin tulang ka ep ci (KFC) itu ke hadapan anjing-anjing liar itu. Keliatan banget tu muka anjingnya berasa kayak dapet pencerahan, sosoan pake puppy eyes pula.

"Mau? Cuma goceng!", Ha Won naik turun alis -_- Kemudian tulang ayam ka ep ci itu pun dia lempar entah kemana dan anjing liar itu langsung pergi. BaekD.O pun selamat. "YEEEEY! HA WON AI LAF YUH~~", Baek Hyun hore-hore ga jelas, sementara D.O udah mewek di tempat, niatnya nolongin malah ikutan diseret, kayak pahlawan kesiangan! #PoorD.O

Namun...

Pak Bambang langsung nongol.

Tepat dihadapan mereka.

"Kemana anjing-anjing eike?!", tanya pak Bambang ga nyantai banget, pake hujan lokal. "Ilang pak", Se Hun jawabnya anteng banget, kayak ga punya dosa gitu.

"KEMANA ANJING-ANJING SAYA?!"

"UDAH KITA MAKAN PAK!"

"UDAH ILANG!"

"UDAH KE UJUNG KULON!"

"UDAH MUDIK!"

"MATI KALI PAK!"

"DICULIK ALIEN, OH NO!"

"Tadi saya liat mereka semua pergi ke jalan Bambang Pamungkas nomor 17 di Madura, Jakarta Utara, eh..", kalo yang ini udah pasti Lay yang ngomong, ga nyambung gitu -_-

"POKOKNYA DIMANA ANJING SAYA?! KALO TIDAK KALIAN KEMBALIKAN, AKAN SAYA BAKAR-MADU KALIAN!"

"Tidaaak ;A; Saya jangan dimadu, pakk!", aelah, ngarep amat si Luhan dimadu.

"ANJING-NYA ADA DISINI, PAK!", Tao tiba-tiba nongol dengan muka sumringah, "Noh di rumah bapak, udah saya tali-in semua". Pak Bambang ngeliat ke belakang Tao, tepatnya ke rumah dia. Bener sih udah ditaliin, tapiiii

"KENAPA LU TALIIN-NYA DI POHON JAMBU GUWEEEEEEE?! ;A;", pak Bambang mewek ngeliat 10 anjingnya udah mati digantung di pohon jambu. Tao garuk-garuk kepala, "Takutnya kabur sih pak...".

"TAO! LOE PENYELAMAT HIDUP KITAAAAA!", Semuanya ngejerit hepi, kemudian kabur bersama Tao sebelum pak Bambang Udin Jumiyadin itu marah sampe ngelapor ke emak dan papah.

"Betewe lu tau darimana kita ada disini?", Kris curiga.

"Yaelah! Gw bangun-bangun lu pada ga ada, jadinya ya gw nanya emak lu pade kemana, katanya sih ngeliat anjing liar di rumah pak Bambang! Habis itu gw jalan kesono, lu pada ama anjingnya ga ada. Trus gw nemu sendal swallow ini...", Tao nunjukin sendal swallow warna ijo, "Gw cium baunya sih kayak kaki-nya Kai, bau-bau semriwing gitu sih -_-"

"Kampret! Gw ga nyadar sendal gw ilang sebelah!", Kai ngeliatin kaki kiri-nya yang udah telanjang.

"Berarti kaki si bangke bau donk! Wakakakka!", Ha Won ngakak.

Kai cuma ngejerit nista dalem hati, kayaknya malem ini kakinya bakal dicuci ama air kembang tujuh rupa plus disemprot parfum emak. Kalo bisa dicuci pake Tresemme sekalian. #Lebay.

"Udah pulang nyok! Udah puas kan ngeliatin anjing liar? Gw aja bingung loh ngapain anjing liar diliatin -_-", Tao langsung jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngemeng-ngemeng tadi bang Baek ama bang D.O digigit anjing kan? Sakit ga?"

"Sakit sih nggak -_-", Baek Hyun ngejawab, "Cumanya gw takut kena rabies, coy! Mana gatel pula kaki gw, hih...", Baek Hyun langsung garuk-garuk kaki, tepat dimana dia digigit ama anjingnya.

"Kalo bang D.O?"

"Tau ah, capek!", D.O malah emosi, entah kenapa aja dia sampe bisa emosi? Padahal biasanya ramah, imut-imut, unyu-unyu dan chibi-chibi gitu. Lagipula ga ada yang ributin dia, ga ada yang nyolong majalah Bobo dia, ga ada yang ngerusakin jambul kece dia habis divermak pake Gatsby, nyolong panci teflon keramat anti lengket tujuh turunan punya dia aja nggak! Sampe-sampe tu panci dikasih label nama: DO KYUNG SOO PANJI ADIPUTRA.

Insting detektif Kris mulai nyala, "Weh, semuanya ngumpul di kamar guwe, sekarang. Baek Hyun, lu ama D.O aja dulu".

Baek Hyun ngangguk aja, kalo dia ngelawan takutnya ditakol ama Kris, soalnya mukanya ciyus banget kayak nahan boker #Dikepret.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Rabies adalah virus yang seringkali ditularkan hewan melalui air liur-nya. Penderita Rabies bisa mengalami kematian apabila tidak ditangani dengan segera._

_Gejala-gejala Rabies pada manusia antara lain: _

_-Gatal pada area gigitan_

_-Demam, flu, dan pusing_

_-Cepat marah_

_-Dan lain-lain_

"Wuoh...", Se Hun bisik-bisik, "Jadi bang Baek ama bang D.O kena rabies?".

"Mending minta emak cek di dokter dulu aja, soalnya ga bisa langsung mutusin gitu aja", Kris jawabnya begaya.

"Ya mana tau aja si Baek Hyun kena kutu air trus si D.O lagi PMS", Xiumin ngunyah bakpao

"Emang cowok bisa PMS? -_-", Luhan tepok jidat.

Tiba-tiba emak masuk kamar Kris, "Kris, Baek Hyun ama D.O kena rabies?".

Kris nepok jidat, "Siapa yang ngasih tau?!", Kris mendadak galak.

Ha Won angkat tangan, habis itu ngacir ke belakang emak, minta perlindungan gitu.

'Bocah sialan!', batin Kris kesel.

"Mending cek ke dokter dulu aja mah, kan takutnya kayak gitu", Chen mendadak bijak.

Akhirnya dibawalah si Baek Hyun ama D.O ke bidan, eh -_-, ke dokter umum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun daritadi garuk-garuk kaki, sementara si D.O cemberut mulu. Baek Hyun ngeliatin D.O, "Weh, perasaan muka lu kusut bener?". Aelah, Baek Hyun gatau sih kalo D.O pake merek lain, harusnya kan pake rapika biar ga kusut-kusut #plak.

"Urusan lu gitu?"

Ctek!

Ada yang putus di otak Baek Hyun. Untung bukan urat malunya yang putus -_- Seorang Baek Hyun Digdaya Napitupulu bisa putus urat malunya? WOW! (Kalo masih kecil mah jaimnya minta ampun).

"YA URUSAN GUWE LAH! LU PIKIR GW SEBAGAI KAKAK JADINYA BUAT APA?! NUMPANG EKSIS DOANG?!"

"GA USAH NANYA-NANYA LAH! GW LAGI BAD MOOD MALAH LU TANYA-TANYAIN!?"

"ITU BAD MOOD APA SENSI?! ORANG NANYA YA DIJAWAB BUKAN DINYOLOTIN!"

"BODO AMAT! KAYAK GW PEDULI!"

"AU AH GELAP!"

Kemudian suasana pun sunyi. Sebenernya mereka berantem di mana?

Di rumah, mereka udah pulang -_-

Readers: Yaelaaah! hasilnya?!

Kemudian emak pun muncul, yang laen udah deg-deg-an ama hasilnya, "Gimana hasilnya, mak?".

"Bukan rabies.."

"Lha?"

"Trus kenapa bang Baek garuk-garuk kaki trus bang D.O marah-marah?", Ha Won nanya.

Pletok!

Rapat meja bundar pun dilaksanakan!

"Oke, Baek Hyun, bisa jelasin kenapa kamu garuk-garuk kaki?", Emak nanyain Baek Hyun yang udah monyong-monyong.

"Kemaren digigit nyamuk, mak.", Baek Hyun ngejawab, habis itu ngasih liat bentol-nya bekas digigit nyamuk.

Oke, masalah pertama udah dipecahkan.

"D.O kenapa kamu marah-marah?", emak nanya dengan penuh kasih sayang #eaaaa. Tiba-tiba iklan minyak kayu putih cap lang spesial hari ibu nongol. 'Minyak kayu putih cap lang, sehangat kasih ibu' #eaaaaa

D.O monyong juga, habis itu buang muka. Emak langsung nyomot muka D.O ampe pipinya kegencet, mulutnya pun monyong, "Heh, lu ga usah nyolot ya! Lu pikir lu siapa?!".

"AELAH EMAAAAK! INI BUKAN SINETRON!", Chan Yeol ngejerit-jerit.

"Oh iye maap.. Pengaruh sinetron", Emak langsung ngelus-ngelus pipi D.O, "D.O sayang, jangan marah ;) Ceritain ke emak jadi segalanya bisa diatasi, oke?".

"Gak"

Emak pun berubah jadi gotenks -_-

"Jujurlah padaku, jujurlah padaku~~~", Emak nyanyi dalam wujud gotenks-nya itu, bikin Chan Yeol ngakak sampe guling-gulingan, yang laen hokcay semua. D.O pun muntah di jamban, "Okeh mak! Gw kasih tau asal lu ga dalam wujud gotenks lagi. JIJIK TAU GA, JIJIK!", D.O pake hujan lokal ngomongnya, untung emak udah sedia payung.

"Jadi..."

Semuanya ngeliatin D.O dengan antusias.

"Sebenernya..."

Telen ludah semua...

"Guwe.."

"Bencis?", Emak nyeletuk, D.O langsung sweatdrop, "Kamfreetttt, gw manusia normal dan ga nyari duit lewat kecrekan tutup botol sosro ;A; Gw nyari duit aja belom bisa! Jadi sebenernya guwe..."

"Itu..."

"D.O JUGA MANUSIA~~! PUNYA MALU PUNYA JAMBUL! JANGAN SAMAKAN DENGAN~ PARK CHAN YEOL~!", Ha Won nyanyi geje.

"BUKAN, GEBLEK!", D.O gebrak meja sampe meja itu kebalik menjadi gunung tangkuban meja -_- #ApaApaanIni?!, "GW... GW... HARGA DIRI GW ANCUR GILAAAAA! ;A;".

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"APUAAAA?! HARGA DIRI? SIAPA YANG MENGHANCURKAN HARGA DIRIMU?! BIAR KITA BERI TEPUK TANGAN UNTUK DIA!", Emak tereak.

D.O kembali sweatdrop, "Makk, ini anak lu sendiri mak -_- Jadi ginih, kan si Baek Hyun digigit anjing, D.O mau nolongin tapi malah kena sendiri, kan D.O malu gitu ;A; Malah jadi pahlawan kesiangan".

"Yaelah, mending kesiangan daripada kemaleman, ntar beranak lagi"

"Kampret loe, mak -_-".

Ya udin lah, yang penting masalah mereka beres ini tok. Cumanya ya gimana nasib pak Bambang setelah 10 anjing kesayangannya itu mati digantung di pohon toge, eh, pohon jambu?

* * *

**Sekarang nyeritain keluarga Ha Won yang sekarang**

* * *

"BANGKE!", Ha Won ngejerit, "MANA BONEKA JERAMINYA?!".

Kai gemeter-gemeter sendirian. Sementara duo bajret, Young Min ama Kwang Min udah nyanyi geje, "Getaran cinta tak dapat dihindar lagi, kala ku coba menyapamu~ LEE HA WON!".

"Ih, ini pacar guwe!", Min Hyuk langsung meluk Ha Won dari belakang, Ha Won udah blushing parah habis itu malu-malu kucing. Yang laen langsung heboh cie-cie-in mereka. Kai udah siap-siap mau kabur tuh...

"BANGKE!".

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKH ;A;", Kai langsung nangis kejer pas Ha Won nyeret dia. Muka Ha Won udah epil banget, tangannya udah ada raket nyamuk jumbo yang ada senter di bagian pantatnya. "JADI LU MAU JADI DUKUN, BANG?! LU MAU IKUT-IKUTAN JADI KAKEK KITA, LEE SOO MAN RADITYA DEWO TJAHJADI?!", Ha Won tereak-tereak gaje, yang lain sweatdrop di tempat. Si duo bajret malah makanin cemilan dari D.O.

"Tapi kakek kan jago tuh nyantet-nya, Won ;A;"

"JAGO SIH JAGO, TAPI DOSA GOFLOK!", Ha Won ngomong pake ujan lokal.

"Udahlah Won, ga usah marah-marah juga", Min Hyuk ngelus-ngelus punggung Ha Won, supaya cepet tenang tapi yang ada ga ngefek sama sekali. "Wiih~ Perang dunia!", Haslim ngakak, Young Jae langsung ngegeber muka Haslim pake sendal hush puppies-nya. "Yaelah Won! Cuma tinggal sita boneka jeraminya aja kok rempong?", Sung Jong nepok jidat, sementara Ren malah asik ngipas-ngipas pake sempak Kai, Tae Min SMS-an sama Na Eun, Jongong molor sambil nyiumin tembok.

"MANA BONEKA JERAMINYA?!"

"Ini, Won", Myung Soo ngelempar boneka jerami punya Kai, ternyata dia habis ngubek-ngubek laci dia dan nemu beberapa.

"WANJIIINNG! KENAPA ADA FOTO GUWE DISINI?!", Haslim nunjuk salah satu boneka jerami, Jongong yang baru bangun juga protes, "Apa pula bagian pantatnya ditusuk jarum pentul?! Pantesan gw ambeiyen!". "Lu ambeiyen, cok?! Wuakakkakaa!", Ren ngakak sambil jepret-jepret Jongong pake sempak Kai. Eh perasaan ni bocah demen amat megangin sempaknya -_-

Ha Won mungutin boneka jerami-nya satu-satu, "Bang Kai!"

"Iyeh?", Kai udah mewek-mewek gaje.

"Selama seminggu makanan lu cuma nasi ama garem doang, PLUS!".

"Plus?"

"Semua CD tangan-tangan mungil punya lu guwe sita"

"OH TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! ", Kai langsung pundung, hujan pun turun membasahi Kai. Eh, ternyata bukan hujan cok. Kris lagi nyemprotin selang air ke Kai lewat jendela.

"YEEEY~ BASAH-BASAHAN~!", Duo bajret tereak gaje.

"Anjiir, bangke! Lu nontonnya tangan-tangan mungil? Wuakakakakak!", Haslim nabok-nabok lantai ga nyantai. Kai mewek, "ITU SINETRON PAPORIT GUWEEEE".

Dan akhirnya Kai pun tepar di lantai, bodinya udah lemes karena 'serangan' dari Ha Won, sementara Kris ngikik sendiri habis ngebasahin badan Kai pake air selang. "Eh, maen apa nyok!", Young Jae nepok tangan. "Maen sambung kata", Ren nyaut, "Mulai dari guwe okey! Ha Won!"

Yang di sebelah Ren, Jongong langsung bingung, "Eh... Nari!"

"Rica-rica"- Kwang Min

"Cari-cari"- Young Min

"Eh kampret -_-", Haslim tepok jidat.

"YEEEEY! HASLIM SALAH!", Duo bajret langsung seneng. Haslim tepok jidat, "Syit. Okee! Ulang dari guwe! Eh... Bangke!"

"Kertas" -Young Jae

"Astuti"- Myung Soo

"Titi DJ" -Tae Min

"Jebol" - Ha Won

"Bolang" -Se Hun.

"Langsat" - Kai

"Ngarep lu jadi kuning langsat, Kai?", Se Hun ngakak, dan dia langsung salah digaplok Kai karena salah.

"Monyet" - Se Hun

"Nyetmo" -Kai

Tadinya yang laen mau protes tapi gajadi karena takut dibilang salah.

"Monster" -Ren

"Steril" - Jongong

"Rileks" - Kwang Min

"Sarap" - Young Min

"Rapat" - Haslim

"Patai" - Young Jae

"Bukannya pete ya?", Myung Soo nyeletuk dan kemudian dapet 'amukan massal' karena salah. Betewe, si Min Hyuk kemane?

"Eh nyet! Gw baru balik dari toilet!", Min Hyuk nongol di kamar sambil ngelambai-lambai. "Yeileee! Pantesan gw ga denger suara lu, gw kan kangeeeen ;A;", Ha Won langsung cipika-cipiki sama Min Hyuk, Bangke sama Se Hun mangap yang lain udah cie-cie-in lagi. "CINTA SATU MALAM~ OH INDAHNYA~!", Haslim nyanyi, mentang-mentang suaranya paling bagus. Bangke ama Se Hun tereak, "AWAS AJA KALO LU PADA AMPE 'NIGHTWORK' GA BAKAL GW ANGGEP ADEK LAGI LU, WON!".

"Yeileeee kita masih tau diri kali! Anak bocah udah maen 'nightwork' aja, jiji banget coy!", Ha Won nakol-nakol kedua abang somplaknya itu. Tapi Min Hyuk malah naek turun alis ke Ha Won, bukannya Ha Won tersapu-sapu, aelah, tersipu-sipu. Namun si Min Hyuk malah ditakol. "Muka lu mesum banget, kampret!".

"Timang timang~ Ha Won ku sayang~ Jangan menangiiis~ Min Hyuk disini~", giliran Young Jae yang nyanyi.

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAM!", Bangke ngejerit, habis itu disuapin snickers ama Se Hun. Diemlah si Kai karena mulutnya udah sibuk ngunyahin snack yang cuma segede tomcat itu -_- "Betewe yah, Won. Lu tahan apa tinggal ama 12 makhluk?", Sung Jong nyeletuk. "Makhluk you say?", Kai kemudian keselek snickers. Eh bajret, udah sosoan british malah keselek, ga keren amat!

Ha Won ngakak, "Sebenernya di rumah ini ada 14 orang. JIN RI YOU KAM HIR!".

Jin Ri pun nongol bersama asep putih, macem jin di iklan djarum 76 itu. Sebenernya bukan asep juga sih, itu tepung sengaja buat efek pas dia nongol.

"KAMPREETT ANJIINGGG! SULAP TUH?!", Ren histeris, sampe dua jenis binatang dia sebut.

"Ini bukan sulap bego!", Jin Ri sweatdrop, "Coba pegang guwe".

Tembus.

Pake laurier! #eh #Plak -_-

"WANJIINNKKK!", Semuanya ngejerit geje, duo bajret malah ngakak MyungJong garuk-garuk lantai, DaeJae pelukan, Tae Min langsung SMS Na Eun 'Di rumah Ha Won ada setan! :o', Jongong sembunyi di balik ketek Min Hyuk habis nyolok idung pake inhaler cap lang.

"Kewen kaan?", Jin Ri bangga, "Jadi setan itu lumayan enak ternyata, huihihihhihih~".

Tae Min frustasi, SMS Na Eun bukannya dibales 'Ih aku takut :(' ato 'Wah! Kok bisa!' ternyata malah bales mama minta pulsa -_- Sebenernya bukan Na Eun yang kirim sih. Cuma manusia kurang kerjaan aja yang nyari duit pake cara yang ga elit banget.

"Eh nyet, gw ilang dulu yah!", Jin Ri kemudian ilang dari pandangan beserta tepung-tepungnya. "Widih~! Rumah Ha Won ada setannya euy~", Kwang Min ngakak. Ha Won ngikik, "Iyadong, apalagi tu setan yang bikin mati aba-ASDFGHGFDSJHGFDS!".

"Kampret lu, Won! Lu mau bikin bang Luhan dikira pembunuh?", Se Hun bisik-bisik. Ha Won ngangguk, "Sori banggggggg!".

"Lu ngomong apa, nyet?", Jongong nanyak.

"Nggak, gw ga ngomong apa-apa itu Jin Ri yang ngomong", Ha Won boong tingkat dewa.

"Perasaan yang tadi bibirnya gerak elu deh...", Young Min garuk ketek -...-

"Ya gw kan suka gerakin bibir, huhehehehhe~".

"Betewe yah nyet!", Myung Soo nimbrung, "Karaokean nyok..."

Hening...

"HAYOK!"

.

.

.

.

.

"OKE! INILAH KARAOKE PALING KOPLAK SEJAGAD RAYA DEMI ZASKIA GOTIK RUJUK DENGAN TUNANGANNYA DAN DEMI GUE PUNYA PACAR, UHUK!", Kai ngomong sendiri pake mic-nya, maunya nge-MC malah ngomongin ke-jombloannya.

CIE YANG JONES! #Plak.

"Yang nyanyi duluan siapa nyet?", Kai nanya.

Myung Soo ama Sung Jong angkat ketek. "Okeh, nyanyi apa?". "Cinta satu malam".

Teneneneng~~

"Walau cinta kita sementara~ Aku merasa bahagia~ Kalau kau kecup mesra di keningku ku rasa bagai ke surgaaaa~", Sung Jong nyanyi, "OH YEAH!"

"CINTA SATU MALAM~ OH INDAHNYA! CINTA SATU MALAM, BUATKU MELAYANGGG~!", Myung Soo joget pake kecrekan, habis nyolong dari bencis yang mangkal di lampu merah, "WALAU SATU MALAM, AKAN SELALU KU KENANG DALAM HIDUPKU~! CINTA SATU MALAM~ OH INDAHNYAAAA~!".

Semuanya udah tepuk tangan buat MyungJong. Walopun Myung Soo orangnya lumayan jaim ternyata pas nyanyi dangdut bisa sekoplak ini.

"Wokeh broh! Giliran kite!", duo bajret pun nongol.

"MUSIK!", Kwang Min cetek jari, lagunya pun nyala.

"Satu jam saja, satu jam saja~", Young Min nyanyi duluan. Aku sayang jantungku deg-degan~ Waktu kamu peluk diriku~ Aku sayang badanku gemetaran~ Waktu kamu kecup keningku~!".

"SATU JAM SAJA~! BERCUMBU DENGAN MU~~ SATU JAM SAJA DIMANJAKANMU! SATU JAM SAJA KU BERCUMBU RAYU~ SATU JAM SAJA, BECINTA DENGANMUUUU~!", Duo bajret udah goyang-goyang pantat, keasikan sampe guling-guling di lantai. Entah ini karaokean apa kandang babi #plak.

"BANGKE! JANGAN MAU KALAAAH!", Se Hun tereak ama si bangke, lagu mereka maen nyala aja. Lagu yang bener-bener udah sering didenger, dan kadang bikin Ha Won eneg banget...

"LINA LADY GEBOY~!", Se Hun pake headvoice tereaknya.

"YEAAAAAH~! TIAP MALAM, ABANG GAK PULANG-PULANG~~", Kai nyanyi. Ha Won nutup kuping aja. Yang laen udah tepok tangan dan ngejerit. "TIAP MALAM, SUKANYA KELUYURAAAAAAAN~", Se Hun emosional banget nyanyinya kayak orang galau beneran. Untung bukan Suzy yang nyanyi ini, ntar dikiranya Se Hun suka keluyuran kemudian diamuk satu keluarga.

"TIAP MALAM ABANG GA PULANG-PULANG~ TIAP MALAM KU TIDUR SENDIRIAAAAAAN~!", Se Hun nyanyi lagi, "MAKE SOME NOISEE!"

"JARANG PULANG! ABANG JARANG PULANG! TIAP MALAAM, SUKA KELAYAPAN~ JARANG PULANG, ABANG JARANG PULANG~ AKU JARAAAANG DISAYANG-SAYAAAAANG~!", Semuanya ikutan nyanyi kecuali Ha Won yang udah ngejerit nista. Se Hun kena angin apa coba suara-nya bisa sekece Afgan. Perasaan dulu pernah ikut padus di sekolah kemudian didepak keluar #Miris. Apa itu artinya Se Hun mau bales dendam? -_-

Kai langsung goyang itik, habis itu dilanjutkan dengan goyang ngebor sumur. Se Hun cuma goyang-goyang kepala ala SNSD di I Got A Boy. Habis itu stok Panadol dia habisin -_-

Kemudian Haslim maju ke depan. Mukanya mendadak ganteng.

Haslim: Plis deh ya, dari dulu guwe udah ganteng! -_-

Suara piano pun berdenting. Ketauan banget ini lagu galau. Ha Won baru denger awalnya aja udah terharu. Haslim ngangkat mic dan mulai nyanyi. Semuanya antusias.

"Deoneun mangsorijima jebal... Nae simjangeul geodueoga... Geurae nalkaroulsurok joha... dalbit jochado nuneul gameun bam...".

Semuanya mangap kemudian tepuk tangan.

"Na anin dareun namjayeotdamyeon huigeuk anui han gujeorieotdeoramyeon...Neoui geu saranggwa bakkun sangcheo modu taewobeoryeo~ BABY DON'T CRYYYY TONIGHT!"

Suara seorang Jung Dae Hyun Haslim Soronto pun menggema di seisi ruangan. Untung ga ampe luluh lantak.

"Eodumi gochigo namyeon~ Baby don't cryyyy tonight~! Eobseoteon iri dwel geoyaaaa~! Mulgopumi doeneun geoseun niga aniya~ Kkeutnae mollaya hatdeon~ So baby don't cry~ Cry~ Nae sarangi neol jikil teni...".

Ha Won nangis terisak-isak habis itu dipuk-puk sama Min Hyuk. Muka si Haslim udah ciyus banget. Dan ini fantastis banget, bisa-bisa Haslim langsung dideklarasi jadi pemenang pas baru masuk semfaxtor, eh, X factor.

Haslim nyanyi dengan luar biasa khusuk, kemudian bang Chan Yeol main nyempil aja buat nge-rap. Eh, inget ya mereka karaokean di rumah Ha Won.

Semuanya langsung terisak-isak, liriknya nusuk hati banget. Mengharukan banget coy!

"Makasih bang atas kolaborasinya...", Haslim langsung dengan sopannya berterima kasih, padahal biasanya bejat luar binasa. Chan Yeol kemudian dadah geje ama Haslim karena tugasnya udah selesai. Ha Won udah boros-boros tisu, tisu sekotak dia abisin jadinya dia pake bajunya Min Hyuk buat lap ingus. Min Hyuk sih woles aja, gapapalah buat kenang-kenangan(?).

* * *

**TBC**

**Huehehe~ Gimana, gaje kan? Garing kan?**

**Mari bales ripiw dulu~**

**panTAO: **Iyuuuh~! Eh, om Soo Man bakal keluar di next chapter ya~ Ditunggu ^^

**Tania3424: **Hueheheh! Nasib tidak menjomblo lagi mah!

**ohjihyun: **Ga mau ah, ntar gw dihajar massa :3 Hueheheh~ See you~

**PANDA2515:** Tararengkyuh~ :3 Kasian ntar bang Baek kesepian huihhihihi. Kalo yang laen kesepian mah gapapa kali yak #Plak

**Upil Chanyeol:** Yaelaaah, kasian ntar kalo hidungnya gepeng kharismanya ilangg XDD GW EMANG KECE COY! HUAHAHAHAH! #DibekepSempak

**Sekian dan terima kasih**

**Dari author 10% kece 90% Somplak**


	37. Ngunjungin Soo Man!

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

"Woi, bangke!", Ren asik pewe di lantai sambil ngipas-ngipas. Cape mereka semua nyanyi ampe tenggorokan hampir bajret semua, untung aja si Ren udah nyomot vicks jahe biar ga krik-krik menggelitik. Si bangke nyaut, "Apa nyet?".

"Kalo kita nginep sini boleh nggak?".

"Eh kampret, lu kate kita semua muat disini apa, ga tau diri banget lu jing!". "Woles bray! Main jang jing jang jing aja loe!", Ren lempar kipas asli rotan ama kain kafan-nya ke muka Kai -_- "Bangke mana bisa woles sih, mukanya aja ga nyantai gitu", Se Hun nyeletuk, habis itu dikepret Kai pake kipas sakti-nya Ren -_-

Sakti darimenong, nyet?

Ya sakti lah!

Tu kipas serba guna coy, buat garukan punggung, buat masak nasgor, buat nyumbatin bak mandi bisa, buat Ren gigitin pas laper aja bisa coy!

"Bajret! Ni kipas kenapa bolong-bolong ketjeh gini?!", Se Hun tereak saat membuka kipas kain kafan itu. Entah kenapa pakenya kain kafan kenapa ga pake kain lain aja -_- "Ya biasa, gw gigitin pas laper nyet", Ren jawabnya anteng banget, emang dia yang paling woles sih ya. Saking wolesnya pas rumah tetangga kebakaran dia malah asik molor sambil bikin pulo kapuk.

"Nyet! Udah bolong gimana caranya mau ngipas coba?", Ha Won nunjuk-nunjuk bolongan.

"Ya dibisain aja lah, banyak ngemeng banget lu pade".

Yang bajret yang mana sih? -_-

"Jadi gimenong? Boleh nginep sini apa kagak?".

"Eh congek ya lu, udah bilang ga muat!", Kai emosi.

"Ya kita tidur di atap", Haslim nyeletuk.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Eh miapah banget lu jadi pinter gini, Haslim?", Young Jae ngakak. Haslim maen begaya aja ala patung pancoran -_-, "Emang biasanya gw pinter kan?". "Pinter? Pinter? 1 tambah 1 aja mikir berani bilang pinter? Gatau diri banget lu, Haslim!".

Anjir, sakit.

Jadinya diputuskanlah mereka semua tidur di atap. Moga-moga aja ya ga diberakin burung. Muka mereka pada kayak jamban sih #digeber.

Kai yang bosen mendadak dapet ide, bohlam pun muncul.

Kemudian jatoh ke kepala Kai, "EH KAMPRET, SAKIT BEGOK!".

Yaelah emosi sendiri!

"Kita ke rumah kakek Soo Man nyok!", Kai ngusul. Ha Won mangap, "Eh, demi bang Chan Yeol jadi waras, gw gamau ya pergi ke rumah dia!".

Aelah, Chan Yeol udah mewek di kamar tuhh.

"Tapi kan udah lama ga ketemu, Won :("

"LU GATAU APA KALO KAKEK SOO MAN ITU DUKUN?! ;A; HA WON GA SUKAAAA!"

"Yaelaaah! kita ke sono kan ga buat disantet, bajret!"

"HA WON NANGIS NIH!"

Krik krik krik...

"Jangkrik ku kembali!", Kwang Min terharu.

"HAYOLOH, KAI! ANAK ORANG DIBIKIN NANGIS~!", Jongong nyorakin. "ANJIR! GW AMA DIA SEDARAH GOBLOK!", Kai tereak sampe muncrat-muncrat. Untung aja tumpeh-tumpeh-nya ga seheboh pas temen author bikin susu soda. Tumpeh-tumpeh beneran. Se Hun cuma bisa sweatdrop doang.

Karena itulah atas ijin yang bersangkutan di pohon toge -_- Bangke, bihun dkk kecuali Ha Won pun pergi ke rumah si Soo Man.

"Bang~!", karena ga ada hiburan, Ha Won pun ngacir ke Chan Yeol sebagai pelarian. "Apeh Won?", Chan Yeol nanya dengan pandangan penuh kasih sayang, bikin abang-abang yang lain eneg. "Ha Won bosen~", mukanya sengaja dicimit-cimitin.

"Bosen? Mari nari bareng abang~", Baek Hyun nempelin satu tangan ke saklar habis itu goyang pantat, ruangan itu lampunya mati nyala mati nyala, serasa diskotik. Baek Hyun namain tarian itu...

.

.

.

**Light switch dance**

"Aelaaah~! Mari semua nari bareng! Huahahaha!", Ha Won mendadak gila kemudian ke sebelah Baek Hyun goyang pantat, langsung aja pantatnya Ha Won ditabok ama Kris, "WANJIIIIGGG! PANTAT GUWE NANTI ADA BEKAS TANGAN!", Ha Won ngelus-ngelus pantat. "Jijay tau ga ngeliat pantat lu!", Kris tereak-tereak ga nyantai. Luhan ngakak, "Iyalah! Pantat Amber kan is the best!".

"ANJING! PORNO LU BANG!", Baek Hyun ngakak.

"DIEM LU, HAN! LU SENDIRIKALO KETEMU CHO RONG DI KAMPUS LANGSUNG MAIN SIVOK!".

"SIVOK ITU APAAN?", Chan Yeol nyengir.

"Cipok kali, bang...", Ha Won sweatdrop. Luhan garuk-garuk kepala, udah gitu malu-malu kucing, "Yaaa, lu kan emang ga asik, Kris! Mentang-mentang Amber tomboy ga berani lu cipok kan?". Kris nepok jidat, "Kamvreta margaretta! Baru awal-awal pacaran udah cipokan, itumah elu yang napsu kali, Han!".

"BANG LUHAN NAPSU~ BANG LUHAN NAPSUUUUU~!", trio koplak, ChanBaekWon, udah goyang cesar.

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!", Luhan berubah jadi goku -_-

"Makan snickers", Xiumin langsung nyolokin(?) snickers beserta bungkus-bungkusnya ke congor Luhan.

"BAJING!", Luhan langsung ngelepehin snickers ke muka Xiumin. Xiumin hanya bisa tersenyum #eh -_-

"Eh, betewe ya, Won...", Baek Hyun kepikiran suatu ide, "Aturan sekolah kita soal rambut apa?"

Ha Won mikir, "Gaya rambut apa aja boleh, yang jelas jangan mohawk, buat cowok jangan kepanjangan. Warna rambut harus alami, contohnya hitem coklat pirang dan merah (ada beberapa orang rambutnya alami warna merah)".

"That's it!", Baek Hyun tepok tangan. "Sok british lu, bang!", Ha Won nyeletuk habis itu ditabok Baek Hyun pake raket nyamuk. "Ga lu ga Se Hun juga sama aja bejatnya -_-", Baek Hyun emosi, "Jadi gw mau ngecat rambut gw jadi merah gituuu~".

Modus berhasil.

Ha Won cengok, "Wuoooowwww! Biasanya lu demen pirang-pirangin rambut!".

"Ya kan ganti style gitu~ Masa gini-gini doang kan ga seru banget, jir!", Baek Hyun nakol-nakol Ha Won manja. Ha Won mendadak jijay, "Jadi lu mau ke salon Susanti?". Baek Hyun ngangguk mantep. Padahal biasanya ragu-ragu, takut ketemu manusia laknat itu. Ha Won heran sendiri, "Bang, jangan bilang ada bang Su Ho dibalik bang Kris...".

"Maksud loe apa, bangs*t? -_-", Su Ho sweatdrop.

Baek Hyun langsung geleng-geleng.

Modus! Bilang aja mau ketemu Seo Hyun!

"Okelah fine! Mau ke sono sendiri apa ditemenin?", Ha Won nanya. "Ga usah!".

Bilang aja biar pedekatenya ga diganggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woy bangke", Sung Jong mangap.

"Ape jing?".

"Rumah kakek lu lebih kayak gubuk tau!".

"Namanya dukun", Kai ngipas-ngipas pake kipas gambar Barbie lagi cipokan ama Ken -_-

"Anjir! Jadi kakek lu pernah nyantet orang dong?!".

"Iyalah! Dia nikahin nenek gw aja pake pelet!", Se Hun jawabnya anteng bener. Yang lain udah merinding dong ring ding dong digiding digiding ding ding #eh.

SHINee pun nongol -_-

Tapi diusir ama Author, soalnya mereka harus tampil di Dahsyat #plak

Duo bajret malah ngakak, "Cepetan masuk! Gw pengen liat tungku-nya!".

Emang kalo dukun kan punya tungku kecil tuh yang suka diisi bunga-bunga gajelas. "Aelaah, tungku aja pake diliatin!", Lee Young Jae Sri Dirmantoro tepok jidat. Haslim ngakak, "Udah! Kaki gw pegel! Masuk aja nyok!".

Dan mereka pun masuk ke gubuk itu.

Dari luar aja udah kerasa kalo auranya mistis gitu gimana kalo di dalem? Udah gitu banyak tomcat beterbaran lagi -_- "Widih! Tomcat everywhere!", Jongong ngakak, "Kok bisa ya dipenuhin tomcat? Bukannya tu binatang tinggalnya deket sawah?".

"Banyak nanya lu, ngong!", Ren nakol Jongong, "Liat dong si Tae Min dari tadi diem!"

"Bukan guwe mau diem, bagian gw diembat lu semua, bajing!", Tae Min emosi, akhirnya dapet bagian ngomong juga. Yang laen garuk pantat, "Sabar nyet, gw juga dari tadi ga ngemeng, minta digibeng ni anak...", Myung Soo nyeletuk. Kemudian, mereka pun mencium suatu bau...

"Weh, kampret! Kok bau Eskulin?", Tae Min nanya.

"Iya nih, udah gitu baunya yang versi Belle pula!", Young Jae ngelanjutin.

"Anjir! Kok tau! Lu dua demen eskulin? Wuakakakakak!", Kwang Min ngakak, habis itu dibekep ketek Haslim, "Guwe udah pake Rexona kering 24 jam, jangan khawatir" -_-

"Iyalah, kakek gw kan suka ganti bau kemenyan jadi bau eskulin", Se Hun ngejawab, "Eskulin yang Mulan, cinderella, snow white ama ariel peterpan aja dia punya".

"Sekarang Noah b"Kakek lu aneh amat -_-", Haslim sweatdrop.

egok! -_- Lagian ariel-nya kan yang makhluk ikan itu", Myung Soo nyeletuk.

"Ikan gurame bukan?"

"Buset! Setengah manusia setengah ikan woyy!What the fuck is with that Gurame?!", Kai sosoan British -_-

Kemudian pintu yang selebar jidat Yoo Chun pun terbuka

Yoo Chun: Nying -_-

Munculah seorang kakek dengan baju serba hitam, botol eskulin bergambar belle kebuka dan ada kipas di sebelahnya biar baunya lebih 'semerbak'.

Aelah, emangnya molto sekali bilas? -_-

Tungku berisi kembang tujuh rupa pun ada beserta api dan asep-asepnya. Untung ga ada satenya. Kalo nggak itu bukan dukun lagi namanya -_-

"Hai kakek~!", Kai langsung ngacir. Kakek Soo Man pun berdiri dan langsung meluk Kai, "Yey~ Cucu guwe makin item aja yak!".

"Yeileh, kek! Dimana-mana bilangnya 'udah besar' kek, 'makin tinggi' kek! -_-" #miris.

Yang laen nahan ketawa, tapi Se Hun udah guling-guling di lantai.

"Bihun, gw bisa denger tawa nista loe -_-".

"Jadi kalian ngapain disini? Eileh ada cewek juga!", Soo Man nunjuk Ren, Ren sweatdrop seketika, "Kek, saya cowok...".

"Apa, bencis?! Saya santet kau! Semriwing semriwing-!?"

"COWOK, KEK!", Ren pinjem headvoice-nya D.O

"Aih, jahat amet cu, pake teriak!", Soo Man mewek di pelukan Kai #watdepak -_-

Ren tepok jidat menghadapi makhluk tua bangkotan di hadapannya #plak. "Jadi kek, kita ke sini mau mendalami ilmu santet...", Kai ngejelasin.

'Bangs*t! Kita kesini cuma nemenin doang, kampret!', batin yang laen.

Soo Man ngakak, "Santet? Gampang mah itu, cu! Mari sini!".

Yang laen diem aja.

"Gamau kesini?"

Semuanya kecuali Kai geleng-geleng.

"Kalo saya santet mau kan?".

Dan mau ga mau semuanya ngacir ke hadapan Soo Man. 'Oh, syit! Jangan ampe aja gw kepengaruh ama ajaran sesat ini!', batin semuanya kecuali Kai.

"Nah, jadi gini cara nyantet orang!", Soo Man masukin beberapa kembang tujuh rupa ke dalem tungkunya yang cuma seuprit. Semuanya ngejerit kaget pas asepnya mendadak keluar bersama wangi-wangian eskulin yang harum semerbak bagaikan molto sekali bilas.

Dikate keluarga kain? -_-

"Nah, habis itu lu ucapin mantra sambil nyebut-nyebut nama korban lu".

"Kea gimana, kek?", Kai antusias banget.

"Kea gini, bangke... Semriwing semriwing semriwing~ Ketek Se Hun asem dipakein cuka~ HIAAAATT!", kemudian Soo Man ngeludahin air, tungku itu pun meledak -_-

"Anjir kek! Lu nyantet guwe?!", Se Hun panik.

"Gapapalah, jadi kelinci percobaan dikit ya?", Soo Man nyengir habis itu nusuk-nusukin keris-nya ke kembang tujuh rupa itu.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"Kek, ciyusan lu lagi nyantet?", Myung Soo nanya, "Kok ga ada reaksi?". Soo Man nelen ludah, "Karena saya kasian saya ga mau nyantet cucu saya".

'Alesan! Bilang aja lu emang dukun abal-abal!', batin semuanya.

"Kakek! Bukannya lu bilang lu bisa pelet si nenek? ;A;", Kai ga nyantai, "Saya di-PHP kakek!".

Apa coba? -_-

Soo Man sweatdrop.

Se Hun hela napas lega, "Syukurrrrrr". Ya kasian lah, kalo disantet ntar mau ngomong apa ama Suzy? Mau ngomong APAAAAA?! #DibekepKetekSeHun -_-

"Cucuku... Saya sebenarnya bukan dukun... Saya mendapatkan nenek karena kita memang ditakdirkan seperti itu... Dia cinta saya dan saya juga cinta ama dia.(#eaaaa) Alesan saya jadi dukun adalah..."

Semuanya nelen ludah.

"Karena saya mau ngetes apakah cucu saya mudah terpengaruh ajaran saya ini. Saya bangga dengan Ha Won, karena dia tega membenci saya karena tidak mau terpengaruh dengan santet-santet-an", Soo Man ngakak samil garuk-garuk rambut Clear-nya.

Kai mewek di tempat, "Berarti saya mudah terpengaruh dong?! ;A;".

Soo Man ngangguk, "Hukumannya... BERSIHIN NI GUBUK SAMPE KINCLONK!".

"TIDUAAAAAAKH!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baek Hyun celingukan.

Baek Hyun ngeliat sana-sini.

Baek Hyun mukanya bingung.

Karena dia pengen boker #plak

Eh, nggak ding. Dia nyariin Seo Hyun.

Dasar bocah, dateng-dateng maen nyari kecengan aja. Susanti pun menghampiri dia karena muka Baek Hyun melas banget kayak bocah baru dipalakin -_-. "Woy nyet! Mau pedekate juga lu!". Baek Hyun nyengir trus ngangguk, "Ya dong~". "Lu mau pedekate-nya gimana? Mau gombalin? Percuma nyet! Seo Hyun ga demen-ASDASDASDSD!".

Susanti dibekep keteknya Baek Hyun.

"Tenang, ketek gw wangi AXE kok, bidadari aja sampe gatau diri"

Lupa diri kali -_-

Oh iya? Bidadarinya siapa? :3

Jangan bilang Author lagi, mhihhihihi~

Baek Hyun: Ya elu kan bidadari yang jatohnya langsung kelindes mobil

Author: Jing -_-

"BAJREEET! BAUNYA SEMRIWING BERCAMPUR ASEM!", Susanti ngacir ke jamban, muntah sampe mencret-mencret. Yey, bu, itu mual apa muntaber?

Baek Hyun garuk-garuk kepala, kemudian Susanti keluar dari toilet, "Okeh! Lu mau ngapain disini? Biar gw suruh si Seo Hyun ngurusin elu!".

"Cat warna merah!"

"Emang boleh, nying?"

"Boleh, gini-gini dianggep warna alami cuy! Kan ada juga bule yang rambutnya warna merah~"

"Sekarepmu, lah! Duduk gih! Gw panggilin dulu si Seo Hyun"

Kemudian Baek Hyun langsung nari-nari cesar di atas kursi, goyang-goyang kepala ala I got a boy, habis itu harlem shake sendiri, "OH YEAAAAH~! WE ARE THE CHAMPION~~".

"Ehm... Dek...".

'Syit', batin Baek Hyun.

Ternyata oh ternyata, Seo Hyun udah maen nongol aja sodara-sodaraaaaa!

Baek Hyun langsung kembali duduk. Sosoan tenang padahal hatinya udah mau kempes.

'Baek Hyun gofloookk! Di depan kecengan nari-nari geje! Watdepak is this syiittt ;A;', ratap Baek Hyun. Seo Hyun sendiri udah ngeliatin Baek Hyun dengan tatapan anehnya, "Eeem... Rambutnya mau diapain, dek?"

'Dek? Dek you say?', batin Baek Hyun

Aelah ni bocil sok british lagi -_-

"Di... Di cat merah aja...", Baek Hyun ngomongnya serak-serak basah, ala Morgan Sm*sh, kece banget euy. Sumpah, Baek Hyun sendiri gatau kenapa suaranya mendadak manly gitu padahal aslinya kayak sule #plak.

Nelen hexos aja kagak, suaranya bisa kece gitu.

Power of cintrong #eaaa

Ketika kepala dipegang kecengan itu...

Serasa kayak exotics yang kepalanya dielus-elus Luhan... #aelah -_-

'Jiiiirrr tangannya halus banget cokkkk kayak habis dipakein rapikaaaa!', batin Baek Hyun ganyantai, mukanya padahal anteng kayak ga ada apa-apa eh malah batinnya yang ribut.

Itu mah mending.

Jangan fisiknya ribut batinnya tenang, itu rada ga waras.

'Oh iye! Pedekate!', lampu neon nongol di atas kepala Baek Hyun.

Kemudian jatoh -_-

Hampir aja si Baek Hyun ini lupa ama rencana pedekate-nya sendiri gara-gara saltingan ama Seo Hyun. "Emm... Nama kamu siapa?", Baek Hyun pake suara Morgan lagi. Seo Hyun sweat drop, "Seo Joo Hyun Sulistiawati...".

'Buset, depan-depannya udah bagus Seo Joo Hyun belakangnya malah Sulistiawati -_-', Baek Hyun hampir aja nepok jidat. "Guwe Byun Baek Hyun Sumanto", Baek Hyun ngejawab. Halah! Ni bocah juga sama aja namanya -_- Depan Byun Baek Hyun belakang Sumanto.

Seo Hyun ngakak dikit, Baek Hyun mendadak malu-malu anjing -_- Sumpah ini apaan banget, pedekate paling awkward sepanjang masa.

Baek Hyun lupa dia mau ngomong apa. Ga mungkin dia intip skrip lagi soalnya takut dicidori ama Author.

Author: Eh, lu udah bilang ya ama guwe udah apal semua! Lu intip gw cidori lu!

Baek Hyun: Cidori itu apa? ;A;

Author: CIpok sampe DOwer 5 jaRI

Baek Hyun: *Mati di tempat*

'Fuck! Gw mesti ngomong apeeee? ;A;', ratap Baek Hyun.

"Kamu umur berapa?", Seo Hyun nanya.

"18 taun...", Baek Hyun ngejawab.

"Oh? Berarti emang bener lebih muda.. Aku 19 taun..."

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

'Plis bunuh guwe! ;A;', Baek Hyun nyari gunting. Yaelah, kalo sampe aja Seo Hyun dipacarin dia pasti Seo Hyun bakal lebih sakit hati lagi dikira 'penyuka berondong jagung', eh -_- 'Penyuka brondong'. Baek Hyun kena dilema sendiri. Antara Move on ato tetep mau macarin.

'Tidak! Tidak! CINTA ITU TIDAK MEMANDANG UMUUUUUUURRR!'#eaaaa, Baek Hyun berbatin, berbatin tapi sampe ngeluarin suara.

"Hah?", Seo Hyun ngedenger. Jelas, pake banget.

'Syit syit syit syit!', Baek Hyun mingkem, "Emang kenapa?".

"Gak... Salah denger kali".

Dalam hati si Baek Hyun pengen banget mewek.

CINTA INIIIIIII~ MEMBUNUHKUUUUU~ #Eaaaaa.

Pikiran Baek Hyun penuh, sepenuh baju author yang dimasukin paksa ke dalem lemari. Lemari udah kayak mau meledak -_- Eh, nggak ding. Sepenuh cintanya kepada Seo Hyun ;) #tsaah.

'What am I going to do?! ;A;', Baek Hyun nanya ama diri sendiri. Aelah, otaknya sebelas dua belas ama si Dora, nanya sendiri jawab sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kampret ah, bang! Stik guwe diilerin ya pantesan lu menang lah!", Ha Won banting stik PS 3-nya, Chan Yeol udah selebrasi karena baru aja ngalahin Ha Won di permainan Dora -_-

"OH YEAAAH~! GW MENANG~~ WE DID IT WE DID IT WE DID IT YEAH~! LOLI SIMO~", Chan Yeol goyang pantat habis itu digaplok ama Ha Won. Bahagia banget berasa kayak pas Indonesia menang AFF. Chen tepok jidat, "Kejagoan! Anak tetangga yang masih bocah ingusan aja ga demen Dora!".

"Aelah! Tau dari mana lu bang?", Ha Won nanya.

"Iyalah! Pas ultah ke satu gw kasih boneka Dora guwenya malah di smack down!".

Mari kita beri penghargaan pada bocah itu! #digeplak

"Betewe ya, nyet. Ini kan weekend, jalan-jalan nyok!", Chan Yeol guling-guling di lantai. "HAYOK! MAU KEMENONG?!", Ha Won langsung cemungudh patlima.

"Taman lawang!", Chen nyeletuk habis itu dihajar rame-rame.

"Waterboom!", Ha Won ngejerit habis itu langsung dikasih jempol. "OH YEAH! MARI BERENAAAAAAANG~!", Chan Yeol nari-nari terajana bareng Chen.

"Ihiw~ Ntar ada yang ga bisa berenang~", Chen lirik-lirik Ha Won.

"Cih, lu ama guwe aja tinggian guwe...", Ha Won nyibir. Chen langsung sadar diri -_- Awalnya sih si Ha Won di chapter pertama baru 180 CM tapi entah kenapa sekarang udah jadi 186 CM, nyalip si Tao.

Dasar tiang listrik, kapan berenti tumbuhnya? -_-

Kan ga lucu banget kalo misalnya dia makin tinggi sampe 190 cm lebih macem Max Chang Min-nya TVXQ.

Itu hormonnya kebanyakan, bukan sehat lagi.

"Ntar gw aja Min Hyuk ah~ Huihihihihi~", Ha Won ngikik sendiri.

"Aelah! Modus tuh biar bisa liat abs-nya kan!", Chan Yeol noel-noel Ha Won gemes. "Cih, emang kayak lu?", Ha Won monyong-monyong, "Ajak Eun Ji, Luna ama calon tunangannya lah. Oh iya sekalian teh Cho Rong, teh Amber sama teh Bo Mi!". "Lol, temen lu udah mau tunangan?", Chen nyengir geje.

"Iya, kita semua diundah broh~", Ha Won ngakak, "Mau kapan perginya neh?".

"BESOK!", Chen ama Chan Yeol langsung berubah jadi Leonidas -_-

"Buset! Nyantai!", Ha Won langsung masukin pilus ke dalem mulut mereka dan mereka pun tepar karena keselek.

Power of Pilus #dikepret.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK! MEREKA MATIIIIII! MAYDAY MAYDAY! CHEN HERMAWAN SUKAJAYA(?) DAN PARK CHAN YEOL KHOE WIDJAYANTI PINGSAAAAAN! BEE DOOO BEE DOOO BEE DOOO~", Ha Won ngejerit gaje habis itu niru-niru minions. Semuanya langsung masuk kamar Chan Yeol.

"AAARGH! WHAT HAPPEN AYA NAON?! THEY'RE DYING! BLAH BLAH PRET PRET(?)~!", Kris ngoceh pake bahasa inggris. Tau dah yang jago #digeber.

"DIEM DULU AH, BANG! AYA NAON AYA NAON-NYA NANTI, INI BANGUNIN MEREKA DULU!", Lay langsung ngangkat si Chen, trus diseret ke ruang tamu. Xiumin dengan begoknya diem doang nontonin Chan Yeol keleper-keleper kayak ikan kekurangan oksigen. Akhirnya karena bodi Chan Yeol yang luar biasa gedek, dia diangkut ama Tao, Luhan ama Su Ho.

Lol, makin bantet ntar tu dua makhluk.

Luhan&Su Ho: Diem lu -_-

"Hwadoooh~ Kenapa bisa begini? ;A;", Ha Won terisak-isak sambil megangin tangan Chan Yeol yang masih aja kleper-kleper. Eaaa so swit~! #pletak.

Ternyata kalo Baek Hyun ga ada disini ada hikmahnya juga. Seenggaknya dia ga bikin seisi rumah ribut gara-gara kopelnya ini tepar. Lah kalo Chen? Xiumin malah woles aja.

"Yaelaaah! Se Hun si tangan dewa kemana?!", D.O ngejerit.

"Dia kan ke rumah kakek -_-", Tao ngejawab dan ngipas-ngipasin Chen yang udah terbatuk-batuk ala iklan Vicks.

Se Hun dibilang tangan dewa mah bukan gara-gara ahli masak, tapi gara-gara dia bisa nyabut-nyabut(?) barang. Buktinya aja pas Kai keselek tusuk gigi dia yang nyabutin.

Hidup dokter bihuuuun~ #digaplok.

Chan Yeol kemudian mencoba untuk duduk, "H-ha Won..."

"Iya bang? ;A; Bang jangan mati ya bang, ntar yang nemenin Ha Won pas Ha Won bosen siapa? Yang bikin Ha Won ngakak setengah mati siapa? Yang Ha Won bentak tiap hari siapa?"

"Kamvretta margaretta! Emang guwe disini buat dibentak?!", Chan Yeol batuk lagi.

Yang lain cuma hokcay, nyawa Chen udah melayang entah kemana gara-gara tidak diatasi dengan segera.

"Jadi Ha Won. Lu harus bilang terima kasih ama Tuhan, karena Dia bikin gw bisa ngomong sekarang. Inget lo gw keselek pilus!".

Ha Won udah berlinang air mata, yang laen udah siap-siap snack.

"Jadi, abang punya permintaan-permintaan terakhir buat Ha Won..."

"Please, stop bang!".

Aelaaaah, pelem macem apa ini?!

"Pertama, abang mau Ha Won juga main-main ama abang yang lain. GW GA BISA SELAMANYA AMA LU MULU, KAMPRET!".

'Anjir, ini pelem apa sinetron?', batin Su Ho sambil ngunyah Tao Kae Noi. Ha Won nangis habis itu kepalanya ditaro di tangan Chan Yeol #eaaa

"Kedua, abang mau Ha Won ga nangis selama abang ga disini lagi, kalo beruntung, abang bisa aja jadi penghuni sini".

"Habis itu?", Lay nanya-nya anteng banget kayak ga ada perasaan.

"Ketiga... Uhuk!"

"Abaaaaang! ;A;", Ha Won ngejerit kece.

"Ketiga... CEPETAN KELUARIN INI PILUS! GW GIBENG LU!".

"Iye bang ._.".

Akhirnya dengan bantuan pinset buat nyabutin bulu ketek, operasi pun dilakukan -_-

"Anjrit! Itu kan pinset yang biasa dipake Kai buat nyabutin bulu ketek?", Luhan nunjuk pinset laknat itu. Chan Yeol udah mewek guling-guling, ya daripada pilus itu nyangkut selamanya di tenggorokan dia. Chen untung aja masih tepar jadi dia gatau apa yang sebenernya terjadi sekarang. Coba aja dia tau kalo pinset itu buat nyabutin bulu ketek, mungkin sekarang dia udah ngejerit ala Wolf kali ya.

Readers: Thor, sejak kapan kalo ketakutan ngejeritnya 'Chyeaaaaah~' gitu? -_-

Author: Bacot lah, suka-suka guwe!

Readers: Sekarepmu lah -_-

"Oke bang, sekarang operasi akan dilakukan, jadi tenang aja ya...", D.O langsung ngebuka mulut Chan Yeol. Sementara kaki Chan Yeol udah dilakban beserta tangannya jadi dia ga bisa ngapa-ngapain.

Dan kleper-kleper doang.

Chen masih bobo cantik di lantai.

"Aelah, kok jadi drama good doctor yaa?", Kris nyeletuk.

"Good doctor ngepet lu lah!", Kris ditabok Xiumin.

"THIDAAAAAAAAAKHHH!", Chan Yeol ngejerit pake suara berat-nya.

"MAAP YA BANG!", Tao langsung ngebekep hidung Chan Yeol pake keteknya, "SORI BANG! LAIN KALI GW SAMPOIN KETEK GUWA PAKE TRESEMME!".

Chan Yeol pun pingsan seketika.

"Baiklah, mari mulai operasi-nya", D.O ngomong sosoan kayak bidan #eh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tak gendong~ Kemana mana~ Tak gendong~ Kemana mana~_

_Enak to'! Mantep to'!_

Baek Hyun langsung ngerogoh saku celana jeans-nya yang merek Logo Jeans. Logo is my style~ #AlaAgnesMonica B-)

Matanya langsung mengernyit indah(?) bagaihan habis nyium bau ketek sendiri #plak. Dia lagi ngecek sms Ha Won cuy!

_Hei bang! Ntar besok mau ke waterboom jam 12 siang mau ikut gak? _

_Abang boleh ngajak orang lain kok! Tapi harus bayar sendiri -_- Enak banget dibayarin!_

_Oke, bye~ Salam hahihuheho ;)_

"Kampret! Apapula salam hahihuheho?!", bisik Baek Hyun. Tapiiii mari kita spot lagi sms-nya

_ABANG BOLEH NGAJAK ORANG LAIN KOK!_

Dan itu berarti...

"Seo Hyun..."

"Ya, dek?"

"Plis jangan manggil guwe 'dek' -_- Betewe besok mau ikut kita berenang ga?".

Seo Hyun ngeliatin Baek Hyun heran.

"Ga bakal diculik, kok! -_- Masih kecil gini nyulik kejagoan, hancur gila masa depan guwe! Lagian juga rame-rame kok bareng saudara!".

Kecil? KECIL, BAEK HYUN?! KECIL?!

LU BANTET, BUKAN KECIL! #Digibeng -_-

"...Jam berapa?".

"Jam 12 siang, bisa kan?"

Seo Hyun ngangguk. Baek Hyun langsung hore-hore dalem hati. Cacing di perut Baek Hyun pun goyang cesar. Eh, kenapa larinya ke perut? -_-

Baek Hyun bahagianya udah kayak diajak nge-date aja.

Sementara itu Susanti udah ngunyah good time mini-nya ampe kedengeran suara kruk kruk krek krek, habis itu ngorek gigi pake tusuk gigi gara-gara ada cokocip nyangkut -_- "Si bebek udah jago juga nih ternyata!", gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakeeeek~"

"Iya, bangke?"

"Kai udah pegel nih~"

"Tapi kakek juga udah pegel~"

"Ih kakek jahat~"

"Kamu yang jahat~"

"HOY! STOP NAPA! JIJAY TAU DENGER SUARA MACEM GITU! MINTA DIGIBENG!", Se Hun emosi. Kai ama Soo Man monyong-monyong. Kai baru aja beres ngebersihin gubuk reot si Soo Man sekarang harus ngurut kakek tua bangkotan itu.

Dan ternyata gubuk reot itu habis dibersihin Kai langsung kayak rumahnya sendiri, rapi, bersih dan wangi setelah pake wipol -_-

Emejing!

Yang laen kemana?

TEPAR BROH!

Dimana?

DI LANTAI!

"Makanya, Kai! Kakek nyuruh kamu bersih-bersih rumah itu buat bantuin Ha Won! Ha Won kan hebat tuh kalo ngebersihin rumah. Lah kamu? Palingan bikin pulo kapuk di ranjang!", Soo Man ngoceh sendiri. Kai emosi sampe monyong-monyong, 'Cih! Kalo weekend yang ngebersihin bang Xiumin, kampret! Ha Won mah kerjaannya cuma masak!', batin Kai.

"Ka...Kakek... Boleh pulang gaa?", Young Jae Sri Dirwantoro angkat ketek, eh, angkat bicara.

"Hah? Emangnya siapa yang ngelarang elu pulang?", Soo Man nanya.

Gubrak!

"Yaelaaaah! KENAPA GA BILANG DARI TADIIIII?!", Haslim tereak.

"Emangnya saya ada ngelarang kalian?"

"Kesannya kayak kakek tuh ngelarang kita pulang tau kalo kakek nyuruh-nyuruh si bangke kayak gituuuu!", Tae Min mewek guling-guling, udah SMS Na Eun sampe pulsanya habis.

"Oooh! Kalian mau pulang? Oke, sono pulang!"

"Jir, itu bukan ngijinin! Itu ngusir!", Ren nyeletuk.

"Lha kalian maunya afaa? -_-", Soo Man tepok jidat, "Udeh, udeh! Bangke, kalo lu mau pulang, pulang aja wokeh? Kakek udah bahagia akhirnya kalian dateng berkunjung kesini. Eh, jangan lupa ziarah dulu di kubur nenek ye!".

"Nenek lu udah mati, Hun?", Jongong bisik-bisik.

"Eh, sopan amat lu, ngong -_-", Se Hun ngegibeng Jongong, "Iye, udah dari setaun lalu".

"Matinya kenapa?", Sung Jong nanya, "Penyakit? Ketuaan?"

"Nggak, kelindes becak pas banjir..."

GUBRAK!

"Bajing! Kok bisa?!", Myung Soo shock.

"Ya dibisain aja lah! Banyak ngemeng lu pade! Oh iye, pamit dulu ya kek!", Se Hun langsung bow 90 derajat bareng yang lain. Makam neneknya ada tepat di belakang rumah itu. Pantesan auranya mistis banget.

Makam nenek itu bener-bener lepel

Cuma tanah, bunga ama salib yang dibikin dari stik es krim paddle pop doang, habis itu ditancep ke tanah.

"Widih! Padahal kakek lu bisa dapet hadiah PS 3 itu!", Jongong ngakak habis itu nunjuk stik paddle pop.

"Hus, nunjuk!", Kai langsung nabok jongong, "Ngomong gih ama nenek guwe!".

"Hai nenek, selamat siang. Saya Moon Jong Up Djoko Raharjo. Temen dari cucu nenek yang bernama Kim Jong In Kasworo dan Oh Se Hun Ngadiono, dan Lee Ha Won", Jongong mendadak sopan.

"Kok nama Ha Won doang yang normal? -_-", Ren sweatdrop, "Nama saya Choi Min Ki Puspa Sembiring. Saya juga temen mereka. Nenek sekarang keadaannya gimana?"

'Jago amat namanya Puspa Sembiring -_-a', batin Se Hun.

"Kalo saya Lee Sung Jong Ridwinata, saya ganteng ga? Moga-moga iya"

"Koplak lu -_- Saya Kim Myung Soo Vendje Malonda"

"Wuidih! Keren loh namanya Vendje!", Kai ngakak habis itu dibekep lumpur ama Se Hun. "Saya Jung Dae Hyun Haslim Soronto, anak tajir sampe 10 turunan. Ini bespren saya Young Jae Sri Dirwantoro", Haslim noel-noel Young Jae.

"Saya Lee Tae Min Mulyadi".

(Source namanya dari buku PLKJ author semua XD)

"Nenek, temen cucu nenek ada banyak loh. Jadi jangan khawatir ya di surga sono ;A;", Se Hun langsung mewek, "Nenek disono gimana kabarnya? Baik-baik kan? Maaf ya kita ga ngunjungin nenek beberapa lama... Aku... Aku kangen nenek..."

Suasanya mengharu kuning.

Lha kok mengharu kuning?

Kalo mengharu biru itu mainstream :v

"NENEKKU MANA?!", Se Hun ngejerit nista.

"NENEK LU UDAH DIBOTAKIN DI KELAS!", Haslim nyaut, habis itu dihajar massal. Dikate iklan mi sedap? Ayamnya ilang nongolnya di kelas, udah botak pula!

Se Hun masih aja mewek habis itu ketendang bangke. Nyungseplah muka Se Hun ke tanah, "EH KAMPREETTTT! MINTA DIGIBENG NI ANAK SATU! AAAAAAARRRRGHHH! THIS IS GUBUUUUUKKK!", Se Hun ngejerit gaje kemudian berubah jadi gotenks, eh -_- Leonidas!

Pohon-pohon berterbangan. Burung-burung pun bergoyang.

Eh, kebalik deng!

"Wuoohhh! Woles, hun! Woleess!", Ren langsung nabok-nabok punggung Se Hun.

Alunan musik Lina Lady Geboy pun terdengar. Se Hun langsung ngerogoh saku dan muncullah permen Kis -_- Salah deng, muncullah hape!

"Wuoh! SMS dari siapa nyet?", tanya si Tae Min.

"Dari Ha Won! Muka lu gausah mupeng napa! Ngarep lu kalo gw di-SMS pacar? Hiks, Suzy apa kabarnya? ;A;", Se Hun ngeratap sendiri. Suasana mendadak sepi, Se Hun ngebaca SMS dan tiba-tiba ngejerit gaje.

"YEEEAAAAAY~! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONN~ UMUMUMUMU~", Se Hun langsung nyipok-nyipok Kai. Kemudian Kai pun pingsan seketika. Ciuman pertamanya diambil seorang mahok! #plak

Tak lama Kai pun dapet SMS, dibaca...

"YEEEAAAAAY~! I LOP YUH, BIHUN~! KYAKYAKYAKYA~~~!".

Dan semuanya pun mengok, SeKai udah nari-nari geje.

"Watdepak is heppening?".

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, udah balik lu bang! Kirain udah mati ketabrak amuba!", Ha Won nyengir pas semuanya balik ke rumah.

"Kampreto! Eh, kalo mereka semua diajak ke waterboom mau ga?", Kai nunjuk temen-temen di belakang mereka, sementara mereka udah melas.

"Boleh aja"

"YEAAAY~"

"Tapi bayar sendiri-sendiri!".

"Okeh! Gapapa!", Haslim tepok tangan. Tak lama kemudian, Baek Hyun pun pulang, "HAI SEMUANYAHHH~"

"WUIDIIH! RAMBUT BARU YA BANG?!", Ha Won ngasih jempol ke Baek Hyun, "Gimenong bang? Digodain ga?". Baek Hyun ngegeleng, "Nggak, lagi sakit kali".

"Betewe bang Chan Yeol ama bang Chen kenapa?", Kai nunjuk kedua manusia yang udah tepar tak berdaya di lantai.

"Eng... Bang.. Pinset ini buat cabutin bulu ketek kan?", Ha Won nunjukin pinset yang tadi D.O pake buat ngeluarin pilus. D.O, Chan Yeol ama Chen langsung nguping.

"Ah? Itu?", Kai ngakak, "Itu buat gw cabut bulu idung noh!".

Muntah massal pun terjadi.

Ga massal sih, yang muntah cuma 2 orang itu.

Sabar ya nak, hidup itu emang susah #Plak

* * *

**TBC**

**Hayuuu~ Gimenong chapter-nya? **

**Mari bales ripiwnya~**

**panTAO: **Wakakaka~ Kebetulan sekalih XD Yaelah, dismack down ama Luhan, jangan mau kalah dong! Hajuaarrr! #digebok. Wokeh lah mbak bro! *nyolong sempak Kai*

**ohjihyun: **Wuidih~~ Iya, pasti lanjut :3 *takol bibir hunhan* *dihajar hunhan shipper*

**Jongin48:** Sebenernya sih nggak, tapi diceritakan tokoh-tokoh disini penyuka dangdut ya akhirnya begitu XD Tararengkyuh~

**Tania3424:** Yeay~ Kita ONE HEART! #AlaIklanYamaha

**PANDA2515:** lolololol~ Kayaknya chapter depan bakal dimunculin sabar ya~ :3 Namanya cinta itu harus apa adanya, mau seitem Kai, se-rese bihun, se-bloon Lay dan se-koplak Kris, pokoke CINTRONG! #AelahTypo. Cinta itu harus apa adanya bukan ada apanya ;)*kotbah lu, thor?* wuekekek~ XD

**ArRuSwari96:** Sebenernya nggak sih, cumanya tiap kali author denger lagunya, ya bawaannya ngakak mulu. Jadinya diceritakanlah Se Hun itu ngepens ama Lina Lady Geboy gituu :v Huweheheh~ Moga-moga aja kenyataannya bisa XD *Haslim I lop yuh!*. Sama-sama dan tararengkyu~

**Sekian dan terima kasih**

**Dari author 10% kece 90% somplak**


	38. Main di Waterboom part 1

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

"Ojong~", Luna asik telponan sama calon tunangannya, Jong Hyun (Jong Hyun CNBlue loh!). Udah dijelasin dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya kalo Jong Hyun lagi ngerencana tunangannya mereka, dan kabarnya bulan ini mereka bakal tunangan.

CIE CIE CIE CIEEEEE~!

Lagi telponan, Luna pun mangap.

_"Na, gw mau ke rumah lu boleh gak? Gw kan belom pernah tuh ke rumah lu, sekalian juga minta restu orang tua lu. Jangan ampe aja pas kita lagi tuker cincin ortu lu maen gebrak meja. Ini bukan sinetron, jadi ga seru!"._

Watdepak lah.

To the point banget nih manusia.

Luna manggut-manggut, bener juga si Jong Hyun ga pernah ke rumah dia. Kalopun mau nge-date pasti bapake bawaannya main interogasi anaknya dulu. Oh please, pak Tani (pak petani)! Situ kayak ga pernah muda aja! #digeplak.

"Oke deh! Mau hari ini aja? Ini kan weekend, masih siang juga!", Luna senyum-senyum sendiri.

_"Okelah! Gw bakal nyampe sekital 3 menit lagi~ Bye~ Umumumumu~"_

Kemudian telponnya dimatiin. Luna langsung hore-hore gaje dalem hati

.

.

.

Jong Hyun dengan mobil Lamborghini Veneno. Walopun emaknya cuma kerja di pasar, penghasilannya aja cukup buat beli mobil 42 milyar itu. Anak tajir emang.

Dengan slowmotion, Jong Hyun ngetok pintu hati Luna. Eh salah, pintu rumah Luna. Luna langsung aja ngacir keluar buat ngebukain pintu, dan Jong Hyun pun nongol, "AAAA! BEBEEEEEB~", Luna main peyuk aja habis itu mangap ngeliat Lamborghini Veneno di depan rumahnya. Tapi berhubung Luna bukan cewek matre, dia ga gitu peduliin.

Emak Luna beserta bapaknya juga nongol.

Jong Hyun sebenernya udah pengen ngakak ngeliat kumis bapaknya yang kayak Adolf Hitler, tapi ga jadi.

"I...Itu mobil kamu?", emak Luna kaget setengah mati.

Jong Hyun ngangguk dengan bangga, "Iya!".

"Masuk aja, Jong!", Luna nyeret Jong Hyun masuk sementara bapaknya udah maen death glare aja.

Bapaknya Luna, pak Irfan udah maen gebrak meja aja, "Jong, bapak mau bicara 4 mata sama kamu!".

Jong Hyun telen ludah, "6 mata pak, bapak kan pake kacamata...".

Lagi-lagi pak Irfan gebrak meja, "Yang serius!".

"I...Iya pak..."

Ctek!

Ruangan mendadak gelap, cuma ada lampu philips, meja ama kursi 2 biji. Yang lain ilang author selipin di ketek #Plak.

'Watdepak?', batin Jong Hyun bingung.

"Oke, namanya siapa?"

"Jong Hyun."

"YANG LENGKAP, GOBLOK!"

'Anjir, sakit...', batin Jong Hyun habis itu lanjur ngomong, "J-Jong Hyun Santo Budiana!"

"YANG KENCANG! MINTA DIGIBENG YA KAU?!"

"JONG HYUN SANTO BUDIANA!".

Jong Hyun ngos-ngosan sendiri. Cape, diintimidasi ama calon mertua, galak lagi! Pak Irfan ngelus-ngelus kumis, "Sekolah dimana? Sama kayak Luna?". "N..Nggak pak. Saya udah kuliah...", Jong Hyun terbata-bata ngomongnya.

"YANG KENCAAAAAAAAANG!"

"SAYA MAHASISWAAAAAAAAAA!", Jong Hyun tumbenan pake head voice. Pak Irfan langsung mukanya bete, "Beda berapa tahun?!", gebrak meja lagi.

Jangan ampe aja tu meja kebelah dua.

"... 4 tahun!".

"Okeh, masih bisa toleransi! Nah, kuliah dimana?!", pak Irfan lagi-lagi gebrak meja. Aih, digebrak mulu, cita-citanya jadi hakim kali ya. *itu mah pake palu!*.

"...Harvard!"

"KENCAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

"UNIVERSITAS HARVARD!".

"WUIDIH PAH! DIA KULIAH DI HARVARDDDDD~!", Emak kegirangan habis itu diiket tali rapia ama Luna, ganggu! Pak Irfan elus-elus kumis, "Menurut kamu, Luna itu anaknya gimana?".

Jong Hyun kali ini nelen ludah banyak-banyak. Bisa mampus aja dia kalo salah ngomong dikit.

"Lu...Luna itu anaknya baik, cantik. Dia juga prestasi akademiknya bagus banget. Luna bener-bener berhati malaikat. Walopun aku sering ngecewain dia, dia sama sekali ga pernah marah. Dengan itu, aku ga mau lagi nyakitin Luna, aku ga mau lagi bikin dia sedih. Aku janji ga bakal lagi ngecewain dia, aku bakal jadi tunangan yang baik, dan bahkan suami yang baik dan ayah dari anak-anaknya nanti."

Luna terharu, dia udah gigit-gigit baju emaknya. Emaknya udah ngasih 4 jempol buat Jong Hyun, bareng jempol kaki sih.

Tapi tetep aja pak Irfan ga puas. Jong Hyun udah gigit kuku, gatau mau ngapain lagi. Dasar bapak high expectation. Watdepak lah, kalo gini mereka ga bisa tunangan jadinya.

"Eh... Bapak, saya bawa chuba, bapak mau ga? Sekalian bagi-bagi...", Jong Hyun ngeluarin Chuba dari tas-nya. Mata pak Irfan kemudian bersinar.

...

Hening..

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"Oke lah, terserah kamu! Lu boleh tunangan, nikah langsung juga boleh!".

"Ciyusan pak?!", Jong Hyun semangat, Luna mangap, dia ampe kicep-kicep.

"Iya!"

"OH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH~! LUNA! KITA TUNANGAN, NA! TUNANGAAAAAANNNN!", Jong Hyun selebrasi di ruang tamu habis itu main sleding aja. Luna langsung ngejerit kemudian muter-muter kayak kejatohan hujan duit. Pak Irfan cuma nyantai sambil ngunyah-ngunyah chuba rasa balado ijo itu. Emak udah nangis, akhirnya keinginannya dapet menantu tajir tercapai juga #DasarMatre!

Untung aja Jong Hyun pergi ke warung bentar.

Tadinya tu chuba mau buat makan berdua ama Luna. Tapi mau gimana lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bang Baek, lu ada ngajak orang, gak?", D.O nakol-nakol Baek Hyun, "Tumben, lu ngajak siapa?".

Baek Hyun ngacangin D.O, masa dia mau bilang 'Ngajak Seo Hyun! Dia kecengan gw loh~'.

Jir alay banget!

"Siapa?", D.O goyang-goyang bodi Baek Hyun.

Masih dikacangin.

"Siapa?"

Dikacangin

"Siapa?!"

Dikacangin.

"Siapaa?!"

Dikacangin.

"SIAPAAAAAAA?! LOE MINTA GUWA GIBENG YA BANG?! AAAAAARGHHH!", D.O langsung berubah jadi huluk, dengan anarkisnya dia tendang si Baek Hyun ampe guling-guling ke lantai. Ha Won gemeteran, sejak kapan abangnya yang unyu-unyu, kyut-kyut, polos-polos, imoetz dan cimit itu langsung berubah jadi huluk.

Semuanya udah ngumpul dan nahan badan D.O. Chan Yeol langsung ngasih pengobatan ke Baek Hyun berupa counterpain biar ga nyut-nyutan. Ha Won masih aja di tempat dan mangap.

Akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian D.O pun kembali normal.

"Jadi, plis ya bang Baek, jangan bikin guwe emosi. Gw nanya, siapa yang lu ajak! Ga usah hemat-hemat lah ngomongnya, lu ngomong kan ga pake pulsa esia yang diitungnya per huruf itu!", D.O ceramah dikit.

Baek Hyun cuma manggut-manggut aja, "Gw ngajak Seo Hyun, anaknya bu Susanti".

...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"Watdepak?", Kris bingung.

"Susanti siapa?", Sung Jong nanya.

"Manusia abal-abal yang punya salon deket sini!", Xiumin ngejawab.

"Terus si Seo Hyun itu siapanya elu?", Jongong ngorek idung, ngorek harta karun tepatnya #plak.

Baek Hyun blushing parah, "Ke...Kecengan guwe..."

Lay kemudian ngakak guling-guling, "Anak bencis kok dikecengin? Selera lu jelek amat, nyet! Eh, gw mau telponan ama Bo Mi dulu, jangan ribut yeh!".

Setelah mengancungkan jari tengah ke Lay, Baek Hyun balik lagi buat ngejelasin, "Gw baru ketemu dia sekitar... 3 hari ato 4 hari yang lalu ya? Dan sumpah, dia itu beda banget ama Susanti! Ga bejat, tau diri, cakep, baik hati pula!".

Ha Won mangap, "Wew!"

"Dan rambut ini yang nge-cat dia", Baek Hyun tersapu-sapu, "Gw ga bakal nge-cat ulang rambut gw kecuali yang nge-cat itu dia!".

"Diem ah! Udah dibilangin gw lagi telponan!", Lay tereak.

"Jir, sendirinya yang tereak...", Luhan bisik-bisik.

Tao monyong-monyong, habis itu ngacir ke kamar sambil ngeluarin hape.

Tututatitutetot(?).

Mencet hape ceritanyaaa.

"Heloh, nji?", Tao nyengir, lagi nelpon Eun Ji. Mereka lope-lope-annya backstreet sih, makanya jarang ke-spot #plak.

_"Haaaaai baaaaang~ Eun Ji kangeeeen~ Umumumumu~~!"._

"Tao jugaaaa ;A;", Tao pura-pura nangis, "Eun Ji lagi ngapain?".

_"Ah? Nganggur... Eun Ji tadinya juga mau nelpon, eh udah ditelpon duluan"_. Eun Ji ngakak. "Eh, Eun Ji. Besok mau ke waterboom bareng ga? Luna ama Ha Won juga diajak kok, sama temen sekelas kita juga. Rame dah!", Tao senyum. Kerasa banget aura bahagia-nya Eun Ji, walopun dari telpon.

_"Aaaaah~ Udah pasti mau! Abang-abangnya Ha Won juga ikut semua?"_

"Semuanya! Sama pacar-pacarnya juga! Tapi kalo yang jomblo juga ikut kok!"

"Tao! Guwe bisa denger elu!", Chen tereak dari dalem kamar. Baek Hyun tepok jidat. Kai ama D.O mah anteng soalnya mereka udah bilang mau jadi jomblo selamanya (inget pas Amber ama Kris dipersatukan #eaaaa). Kata mereka cinta itu rumit!

Jomblo-jomblo yang laen kemana~?

Tauk, lagi nyantai broh! :v

Se Hun malah ngacir buat skype-an ama Suzy, sengaja tuh.

Tao cuma bisa ngakak.

_"Oke deh! Jam berapa?"_

"Jam 12 siang. Bisa kan?"

_"Bisa! Okeee, cuma itu kan?"_

"Iya, see you tomorrow ya~ Umumumumu~~".

Eun Ji ngikik habis itu nutup teleponnya.

"Betewe eniwe baswey, ini udah jam 12 siang...", Haslim ngingetin. Aelah, bilang aja laper! "Ga muat bego makan bareng disini!", Kai nakol Haslim, "Mending makan di luar bareng aja nyet!". Lay langsung sumringah, "Ke restoran ayam kalasan-nya Bo Mi aja nyok!".

"Yaelah -_- Tempatnya dimana jg gw gatau!", Ha Won tepok jidat.

"Deket rumah lama kita, Won. Kalo rumah lama kita lu masih tau kan?", Xiumin ngejawab. Ha Won ngangguk, "...Mau ke sono aja?".

"Iyalah, sekalian ketemu pacar kan, bang?", Young Min nyikut-nyikut Lay, sementara Lay udah tersapu badai, eh -_-a, tersipu-sipu. "Gilek! Jauh amat! Udah gitu van-nya juga ga muat!", Kris guling-guling. Lay garuk kepala, "Udah buka cabang, Bo Mi udah bilang ama gw, dia juga yang ngurusin cabangnya".

"Trus cabangnya dimana?", Tae Min nanyak.

"Jalan kaki aja nyampe kok cuma lurus trus belok kiri aja".

"Kamprets! Gw aja ga tau situ ada restoran ayam kalasan!", Chen mangap. "Yaelah! Emangnya abang kalo ke sekolah jalannya kesono?", Ren ngegaplok Chen pake kipas sakti.

"Sopan dikit wuoy!", Chen emosi. Eh, bisa emosi juga ni anak, biasanya kan murah senyum tapi dalemnya akal busuk semua #plak.

"Sori dori stroberi~", Ren monyong-monyong.

Dan akhirnya mereka semua pun otewe ke restoran aygor kalasan setelah didepak keluar ama Author #plak.

Ternyata oh ternyata tempatnya emang deket bener. Lay girang sendiri dan dia langsung aja ngacir ke sono

Kemudian...

Ketabrak mobil.

Eh nggak deng! Ini bukan sinetron!

"Anjir bang Lay! Ga usah ngebet gitu lahh!", Young Jae tereak dari pinggir jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Watdepak lah bang Lay! Lu bukannya makan malah asik lope-lope ama teh Bo Mi!", Ha Won tereak sambil ngunyah pete.

"Yey! Lu kan punya si Min Hyuk!", Lay langsung ngibas poni habis itu kembali lope-lope ama Bo Mi. Akhirnya Ha Won pun ikut-ikutan, nyuapin si Min Hyuk aygor yang udah dicocol sambel terasi spesial ulekkan Bo Mi (Pesenannya Lay).

Jomblo yang laen? Ah, kasian bener! #Plak.

Luhan cuma bisa ngunyah aygor dengan barbar bareng si Kris. Pacarnya besok baru ketemu. Si Se Hun yang LDR ama Suzy cuma bisa motoin aygor habis itu kirim ke Suzy, dibarengin note: 'Bebeb Suzy lagi ngapain? Aku kangen :('.

Watdepak lah. Lagi makan malah galau. Kayak author dong, makannya khidmat ampe tumpeh-tumpeh #Plak.

Min Hyuk kemudian mukanya merah semerah-merahnya merah(?), hidung ama kupingnya keluar asep sodara-sodaraaaa!

"WUATDEPAKKKK!", jeritnya kece.

Semuanya kaget sampe jatoh dari kursi. Suho ampe sukses nimpa Xiumin yang ada di sebelahnya ampe keselek tulang ayam.

"Wat hepen aya naon?", Ha Won kaget.

"SAMBEL TERASINYA PEDES NIAN BAJING! LEBIH PEDES DARI SAMBEL TERASI ABECE DI RUMAH GUWE!".

"Iya dong! Pacar guwe gituloh!", Lay malah bangga. Bo Mi apalagi. Sambel ulekkannya sukses bikin orang ngejerit-jerit kayak kebakaran bulu ketek. "Emangnya kea apaan coba rasanya?", Kai nyocol jari habis itu diemut.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAH HUH HAH HUH HAH HUH!", Kai bener-bener kayak di iklan sambel terasi ABC. Kemudian ajaibnya rambutnya jadi terkepang-kepang kayak di teaser Wolf. Emejing nian!

Es teh manis pun tidak bisa mengalahkan pedasnya sambel ulekkan Bo Mi.

"Anjir, teh! Lu ngulek cabe berapa biji?", Dio udah panik sambil nyungsepin gelas es teh manis ke mulut Kai. Udah kayak ngedot aja dia. Bo Mi ketawa cantik, "Emm... Kalo cuma satu mangkok kecil... 12 biji ada kali ya...".

Astaga naga bonar dinaekkin Kris jadi lima.

Ga tau apa harga cabe udah naik drastis. Masih mampu aja mereka beli cabe segitu banyak cuma buat bikin terasi. Ga dinaekkin pula harga.

Kai habis nyedot habis es teh manisnya langsung tepar di lantai, ga kuat nahan pedes.

"Bajret! Bangke! Rambut lu apaan banget?!", Chan Yeol tereak-tereak. Suho udah mewek-mewek, "Helep mi!"

"Kenape lu bang?", Tao ngeliatin Suho habis itu mangap, "Buset! Bang Xiumin juga tepar!"

"Tepat kenape?!", Baek Hyun nimbrung.

"Keselek tulang ayam!", Suho ngejawab ampe ilernya tumpeh-tumpeh. Se Hun si tangan dewa langsung nyabut tulangnya.

Hidup Se Hun!

Hidup Oh Se Hun!

Hidup Oh Se Hun Ngadiono!

Hidup Bihun!

Hidup Bakmi!

Hidup Mi Sedap!

Hidup Kwetiaw!

Hidup Indomie!

Hidup Myojo!

Hidup Mi Gemez!

Dan seterusnya -_-

Kemudian Xiumin sadar.

Kemudian Sadar Xiumin.

Xiumin Kemudian Sadar.

Xiumin Sadar Kemudian.

Sadar Xiumin Kemudian.

Sadar Kemudian Xiumin

#bolakbalik.

"Aku siapa? Apa? Dimana? Mengapa? Bagaimana? Kapan?", Xiumin bangun-bangun langsung ngajar bahasa Indonesia -_- Yalah, sampe nyebutin 5W1H!

"Aelah bang!", Ha Won langsung gaplok pipi Xiumin pake paha ayam.

"Heran ya guwe ama ni FF, makan aja bisa kena masalah..", Kwang Min nyeletuk.

"Authornya kan emang somplak, nyet!", Haslim ngunyah jengkol. Siap-siap aja habis ini gw suruh dia nyanyi Baby Don't Cry di tengah jalan. Jadi pengamen mendadak terkenal gila. Baek Hyun maen-maen muka buku (Pesbuk) di hapenya habis itu nyari nama Seo Hyun. Ya mana tau aja Seo Hyun pake FB kan enak juga kalo bisa chat bareng.

Baek Hyun sumringah pas dia ketemu username Seo Hyun, langsung aja dia pencet dan keluarlah profil Seo Hyun.

Dan what the fuck banget...

Muka Baek Hyun yang semula cerah ala pond's whitening ala Maudy sekarang langsung bete banget. Momogi jagung bakar aja ga bisa nyembuhin muka betenya.

_Seo Joo Hyun_

_Status: Berpacaran dengan Jung Yong Hwa Bimasatrio_

"What the fuck...".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GUWE PATAH HATI NYETTT! PATAH HATIIIII! HATI GUWE BERASA KEIRIS-IRIS BELING ANJRIIIT! AUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUUUUHHHH!", pulang-pulang si Baek Hyun langsung guling-guling di lantai dan mewek deras.

"Yaelah... Udah nasib kali Baek..", Chan Yeol ngelus-ngelus Baek Hyun yang udah ngejerit nista.

"BEGOOKKK! BESOK GIMANA KALO GW REFLEKS GA ENAK AMA DIAAAA? GIMANA DOOOONG?! HUAAAAAAAAAAA!".

Ha Won udah pake headset.

Yang lain cuma nontonin. Duo bajret udah ngemil sukro ampe 'krauk krauk' aja ga dipeduliin.

Baek Hyun udah ninju-ninju lantai, keliatan banget muka orang galau. Berasa kayak nonton MV Janus-nya Boyfriend, "SUMPAH GUWE NYESEK BANGET! NYESEEEEEEEEEEKKK!".

Min Hyuk langsung ngelus Baek Hyun, "Bang Baek, sabar ya. Aku juga dulu nyesek banget, pas jaman-jamannya Ha Won benci sama aku. Tapi bang, segala sesuatu kalo dikerjakan dengan usaha pasti ada hasilnya entah itu baik atau buruk. Kalo jodoh abang bukan ama si Seo Hyun itu ya terima aja...".

Baek Hyun udah boros-boros tisu. Passeo di rumahnya udah abis, tinggal Tessa #Apa-apaanIni?

Tumbenan banget si Min Hyuk ngebijak, udah diajar Mario Teguh ya, yang nyanyi 'Aku yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang'?

Itu mah Teguh anak pengamen, bajing -_-

Ha Won udah terharu denger pacarnya yang mendadak bijak.

"AAAAAAAA! MIN HYUKKK! GW BAKAL JADI KAKAK IPAR YANG BAIK! HUKS HUKS HUKSSS!", Baek Hyun langsung menangis di pelukan Min Hyuk #tsaaah.

Min Hyuk cuma sweatdrop doang, "Bang, plis bang... Jangan kayak mahok...".

Dan kemudian Min Hyuk pun dilempar ke ujung kulon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haslim... Jangan timpa guwe goblok!", Yong Jae emosi pas Haslim yang lagi tidur maen nimpa aja. Padahal atap rumah cukup luas dia masih aja maksa-maksa tidur dempetan. Jangan-jangan ada apa-apanya tuh #Plak.

"Gw takut diberakin burung, Jae! Bisa aja dong kalo gw dempet ama lu, baru lu yang diberakin...".

"Bajing lah!", Young Jae langsung gebok kepala Haslim. Yang lain udah tidur dengan khidmat. Dianya ama Haslim masih melek. Mereka beneran tidur di atap. Emejing banget. Young Jae tiba-tiba maen berdiri aja. Haslim yang daritadi nimpa dia langsung jatoh ala mister bean. Rata semua.

Tiba-tiba lagu mister bean keluar bener.

"Kampret!", Haslim emosi, "Mau pergi ke mana lu, Jae?!"

"Ambil air! Haus gilaa!", Young Jae langsung loncat ke bawah, tapi naik lagi.

"Watdepak?", Haslim ngakak.

"Lim, temenin guwe...".

Gubrak!

"Aeelaaah! Serem apanya coba?!", Haslim akhirnya manjat turun juga. Mentang-mentang tengah malem sih ya jadinya takut.

Sreet...

Turunlah mereka. Untung bukan celananya yang turun #Plak

"Cuma gini doang apa seremnya kampret?!", Haslim emosi habis itu masuk rumah bareng si Young Jae. Rumahnya sepi banget, ngeluarin aura mistis.

"Anjir anjir anjir anjir anjir anjir anjir anjir anj-ASDFGHJJHGFD!", Young Jae dibekep Haslim.

"Nyantai napa! Lupa lu kalo rumah ini ada Jin Ri!?", Haslim bisik-bisik.

"Oh iye ye.."

"Apa lu manggil-manggil nama guwe?", Jin Ri maen nongol di belakangnya aja.

"KYAAA! AAAAA! AAAAA! AAAA! AAAAA! AAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", ceilah mentang-mentang suaranya bagus maen headvoice aja ni dua makhluk.

"Kampretos lah! Brisik amet!", Ha Won gebrak pintu habis itu nimpuk bantal sebelum balik lagi ke kamar. Setelah mengancungkan jari tengah, Young Jae balik lagi ke Haslim, "Anjir banget ah lu, Ri! Maen ngagetin". Jin Ri ngakak habis itu garuk-garuk kepala, "Sori, Jae! Lu mau ngapaen cok?".

"Ngambil minum, mpret!"

"Sialan -_-", gumam Jin Ri. Young Jae kemudian ngambil gelas gambar teletubbies habis itu dia isiin air yang entah dia ambil dari mana, yang jelas dari meja dapur, bukan meja lainnya(?).

Diseruput...

"BAJING! INI MINUMAN APAA?! PEDES PEDES GA JELAS!", Young Jae tereak-tereak, Haslim langsung aja nyalain lampu habis itu ngeliat kertas yang terkapar(?) di meja.

"Jae, baca dulu..."

_Wedang Jahe buat besok! Awas loe pada kalo minum!_

_Dari: Ha Won._

"Bajret! Pantesan pedes!", Young Jae mangap-mangap berusaha menghilangkan rasa pedes manis gado-gado itu. Akhirnya dengan petunjuk(?) Jin Ri, Young Jae berhasil minum air seger, asli dari galon Aqua (Air Qencing kUdA #plak).

.

.

.

.

.

.

"THIS IS WARTERBOOOOOOMM! AAAAAAAAAA!", Ha Won tereak gaje habis itu maen nyebur ke kolam aja. Yang laen udah tepok jidat, "Gamau pemanasan dulu, Won?", Min Hyuk tereak.

"Gamau! Males!", Ha Won ngakak, habis itu kakinya mendadak nyut-nyutan, "Watdepaaaaaakkk!"

"Kenape Won?!"

"Kaki guwe keram, cok!"

"Males tolongin ah! Lagian dibilangin ga ngotak sih!", Kris ngejawabnya anteng banget. "Jancok! Guwe tenggelam nih bang! Masa habis ini guwe harus jadi butiran debu?!", Ha Won megap-megap. Habis itu tenggelam beneran, oh tidak!

.

.

.

"HUADOOOHH!", Ha Won ngejerit, dia nongolnya di ranjang, "Kacrut... untung mimpi doang...", Ha Won ngomong bari ngos-ngosan. Tapi kalo mikirin dia hampir tenggelem itu rasanya rada-rada...

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! HA WON TAKUT! HAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUH!".

"BERISIK COK!", Se Hun di kamar sebelah langsung lempar lampu meja ke tembok, bikin suara yang luar binasa kenceng di kamar Ha Won. Mimpinya lagi jalan-jalan di Bali bareng Suzy malah ancur lebur gara-gara teriakan nista seorang Lee Ha Won.

Bajret semua lah. Se Hun pada akhirnya pasang headphone habis itu balik tidur dengan khidmat(?).

Ha Won yang udah ngeliat jam langsung ngacir keluar. Bangunin temen-temennya yang di atap sana tidur ampe suara ngoroknya turun ke hati, eh, turun ke bawah. Ha Won keluar rumah habis itu keprok-keprok tangan, "WOOYY! BANGUN SEMUAAAAAAHHH!".

Hening...

Krik krik krik...

"BANGUUUUUUN! PADA MAU MAEN AER GAAAA?!".

Masih aja hening. Malah dibales lemparan teddy bear dari Sung Jong. Sumpah, kalo sampe Ha Won buang ke tempat pembakaran sampah, mewek aja sampe 3 kali bulan puasa. Kris ternyata keluar, sikat gigi masih nyangkut di mulut bareng handuk digantung di pundak. Kayak bapak-bapak banget. Belom lagi bakiak ama sarung yang entah dia dapet dari mana. Masih mending bakiak sih daripada sendal hotel. Ga lepel banget.

"Ngapain tereak-tereak nyet?".

"Bangunin mereka bang! Gw kan ga bisa manjat!", Ha Won monyong-monyong. Kris tepok jidat, habis itu manjat sambil ngegumam, "Manjat gini aja ga bisa. Ga bakat nyolong jambu lu!".

Ngapain juga nyolong jambu, kampret -_-

"Okeh! Pada bangun hayookkk!", Kris juga sama aja, pake tepok tangan. Berasa manggil kucing. Suara ngorok syahdu doang yang kedengeran. Kris akhirnya nendang mereka satu-satu. Awalnya sih pelan, tapi lama-lama malah dijadiin bola sepak #plak.

"Anjrit ah bang! Guwe masih ngantuok!", Tae Min ngejerit, tapi pada akhirnya ikutan bangunin yang lain. Siapa sih yang ga seneng ke waterboom? Sampe ada, gw kasih penghargaan somplak award 2013 #plak

"Nying! Gw pusing!", Myung Soo bangun-bangun langsung oleng sana sini, nabrak Kris ama Tae Min.

Eh dua-duanya jatoh dari atap.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGHH! HA WOOOOOOONNNN!", Kris tereak-tereak. Ha Won malah asik maen hape, ga tau si Kris ama Tae Min yang udah nyungsep ke tanah. "Wat hepen aya naon?!".

Setelah menerima pengobatan berupa betadine -_-, kegiatan membangunkan pun dilanjutkan. Yang tinggal perlu dibangunin sih si Young Min, soalnya emang dia kalo tidur langsung ngebo. Pada akhirnya juga Kwang Min seret turun gara-gara ga sabaran. Dari air mukanya aja keliatan kalo Kwang Min pengen buru-buru ngeguyur muka Young Min.

Guyurnya di waterboom aja napa? Biar lebih seru.

.

.

.

.

.

Cho Rong, Amber, Bo Mi, Seo Hyun, Luna, Eun Ji ama Jong Hyun udah dateng, tapi plus Na Eun juga. Kan kasian kalo cuma Tae Min yang hepi-hepi pacarnya nganggur. Bikin rame aja, heuhh. Jangan salahin author ya kalo bagian kalian pada dikit #digampar.

Beberapa ada yang naik mobilnya Haslim, beberapa juga naik Van Ha Won. Mobil haslim mewah gitu tapi gede broh.

"Yeeeeeeey!", Ha Won ngejerit hepi. Kemudian duduk di sebelah Min Hyuk. Muka Kris keliatan sumringah banget tuh si Amber ampe dirangkul.

Yang LDR gimana perasaannya tuh~? *toel Se Hun* *Jarinya dipantek* Wuooh, woles bro! Jari guwe mahal! #plak. Kemudian Author pun dilarikan ke warung terdekat -_- Cuma dapet pengobatan berupa hansaplast.

Tao ama Eun Ji udah alay-alayan di mobil, selca sana selca sini, sampe muka hina Kris lagi ngobrol ama Amber dia foto juga. LayBom couple aibnya dikit!

Soalnya mereka baru jadi sih, masih polos-polos gitu.

Luhan ama Cho Rong malah maen Pou. Ha Won ama Min Hyuk?

Maen pok ame-ame -_- Kalo Tae Min ama Na Eun malah molor. Baek Hyun ama Seo Hyun bukannya ngapain gitu malah diem-dieman. 'Seo, gw gatau kalo lu udah punya pacar, hikss', batin Baek Hyun miris.

Mari kita cek mobilnya Haslim..

"Haslim, lu punya SIM ga?", si Jongong nanya dengan muka wanti-wanti. Dia ga pernah denger si Haslim punya SIM sampe sekalinya punya mobil dapetnya Lamborghini Veneno. Jangan ampe aja ni mobil kebaret, sayang banget. "Jujur, sebenernya guwe ga punya", Haslim jawabnya anteng banget.

"Kampret! Kalo ditilang gimana? Masa lu mau ngasih kartu timezone!?", Sung Jong panik tingkat akherat, "Oh maakkk! Plis helep anakmuuuu!".

"Jir, santai napa? Kalo tilang ya sogok lah!".

"Sogok pantat lu sobek! Emang lu bawa duit berapa ampe berani nyogok polisi?!", Young Jae maen jambak Haslim, udah tau Haslim lagi nyetir malah dijambak kan goblok banget.

Haslim ga jawab, sampe mereka keluar jalan raya, dan semuanya udah wanti-wanti kalo ada polisi di sekitar. Jaman sekarang kan polisi suka banget nyari untung. Bisa nongol di mana aja kayak penampakan.

Dan dafaq lah. Ada polisi ngeberhentiin mobil Haslim.

"Dek, kasih liat SIM"

Mpoossss mpooooosss #Plak.

Haslim gigit bibir, gigit jari, gigit kaki, gigit setir, habis itu gigit polisinya -_- "Uhmm.. Sir, can you speak English?", Young Jae ngomong, pura-pura bule gituu. Mana tau dikasi toleransi, "He's a foreigner..".

Polisinya bingung.

"Hey yo! Whatsapp! Line! Wechat, Kakao Talk! Facebook, Twitter!", Haslim sosoan inggris aksen cilawu -_- Karena polisinya ga mau repot, dia lepas aja si Haslim. Syukurrrr. Puji Tuhan ;A; #ReligiusBanget. Yang jelas perjalanan mereka aman sejahtera tentram damai khidmat dan lain lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Bangke dengan rambutnya yang masih terkepang-kepang (berkat terasi ulekan Bo Mi), nyebur ke kolam dengan salto. Sumpah gaya banget, mau nyebur aja pake salto segala.

Berhubung ini FF segala umur, jadi mereka berenang ga pake bikini yeh -_- Pake t-shirt ama celana pantai. Gilak aja, bisa berotak ngeres semua. "Ayo dong! Pada nyebur semua!".

Min Hyuk ikutan salto habis itu mendaratnya di muka Bangke.

"KACRUT! IDUNG GUWEEEE!".

Min Hyuk ngakak, kemudian ditenggelemin ama Bangke sebagai bentuk balas dendam #kejem #poorMinhyuk.

Setelah Min Hyuk dievakuasi ke darat oleh Ha Won, acara nyebur pun dilanjutkan, "AYO! SALTO SEMUAAAA!".

Yang laen nyalto, bikin gaya freestyle ampe jebar jebur(?)

Kalo Sung Jong ama Ren...

Plung!

Gitu doang?

Guwe kira lu dua berak! #Plak. Ya iyalah, dua-duanya kan nyemplungnya pake nyemplung cantik, lewat tangga manjat turun ke kolam.

Cho Rong lagi iseng-isengnya hari ini. Luhan lagi nyantai maen ciprat aja.

"ASDFGHJKJHGFD! CHO RONG! BANDEL YA!".

Astaga, ini pacaran ato ibu anak?

Sementara itu si Dio ama Suho saking bantetnya sampe hampir ga keliatan diantara Kris, Chan Yeol, Ha Won, Tao dan Se Hun. Nasib orang kependekan #plak. Ha Won tiba-tiba nge-spot satu tempat dimana ada ember gede keisi habis itu tumpeh-tumpeh kalo udah penuh. Langsung aja dia ngajakin semuanya ke situ.

Bangke tiba-tiba maen sembunyi aja di belakang Kris.

"Naon?", Kris gebok si Bangke.

"Malu bang. Rambut guwe udah kayak apaan banget!".

"Yaelah! Resiko!", Kris tepok jidat.

"Tapi bangggg... GUWE MALU SIALAN!"

"Yaudahlah! Nasib lu ini! Kenapa ga lu pinjem catokkannya Baek Hyun aja?!".

"Lupaaaaaaaa"

"Yaudin!".

"TAPIII-"

Byuuuurrrr

"ASDFGHJKASDGHJKSDFGHJKSDFGHJSDFGH!".

Diantara banyak orang yang dateng cuma si Bangke doang yang keguyur ember raksasa itu.

Yang laen ngakak habis-habisan.

Watdepaklah, apes banget ni bocah satu. Dan udah pasti punggungnya nyut-nyutan gajelas gara-gara itu. Bayangin lah, air sebanyak itu yang kena 1 orang doang. Ha Won mendadak dapet ide, "Eh, kopel-kopel! Sini semua deh!"

.

.

.

Skit pertama: LayBom couple.

Bo Mi: Apa susahnya sih nelpon guwe?! SMS ga pernah! Nelpon ga pernah!

Lay: AKU GA PUNYA PULSAAAAAA!

Byuuuurrr

"Cut! Oke bagus!", Ha Won yang ngerekam skit koplaknya pake hape samsung (dia bungkus pake kantong kresek bening biar ga basah) langsung ngasih jempol. "Kampret ah, Won! Masa lu manfaatin tu ember gede sebagai produsen hujan ala sinetron?!", Tao tereak.

"Gapapa dong bang! Ntar kan guwe upload ke yutub! Okeh, sekarang Bang Kris ama teh Amber! Udah apal naskah?"

"Naskah apaan kampret? -_-", Amber nepok jidat.

Skit kedua: KrisBer couple, feat. Cho Rong, Eun Ji dan ciki.

Amber: Pilih dia apa guwe?! Pilih dia apa guweeee?!

Cho Rong: *cuma kicep-kicep(?)*

Kris: *Megang tangan Eun Ji*, ciki dong!

"Watdepak! Koplak banget, BRUAKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAK!", Chan Yeol ampe guling-guling. Tao ngakak ngeliat ekspresi Eun Ji yang priceless banget, apalagi Luhan. "Aseeeeem!", Kris mencak-mencak, "Masih ada skit lagi?".

Ha Won udah jongkok di pojok aja ampe ngakak nista, "Masih ada! Kali ini iklan sprite, bang Dio ama Bangke maju sini gih!"

"Ogah! Punggung guwe sakit kena airnya! Kenceng banget, jancok!".

"SINI GAK?! GUWE GA MASAKIN BARU TAU RASA LOE!"

Mau ga mau bangke maju ke depan bareng Dio. Entah iklan sprite itu kayak apa, Dio ama bangke udah lupa. Denger prosedur dari Ha Won aja.

Sumpeh, idenya Ha Won absurd bener.

"ANJRIT! GAMAU WON! PLIS LAH! BODI GUWE BISA SAKIT!", Bangke mewek-mewek.

"Yaelah! Iklan sprite itu kan kayak nabrak orang trus jadi air, ya lu nabrak bang Dio doang lah!".

"Simpel amat lo ngomongnya, bajing!".

"Oke, malem ini lu kelaperan"

"Ampun, Won ._.".

Oke, take 3!

Skit ketiga: KaiDo

*Cuma saling tabrak aja* *Kai tepar* *Dio nyantai* -_-

* * *

**TBC**

**Huehehe~ Sori lama apdet**

**Moga-moga chapt ini ga garing ya XD**

**Mari bales ripiw~**

**BLUEFIRE0805: **Waaah, kasian broh! Wkwkwkwk XD

**panTAO: **Iyalah, datengnya serombongan itu wakakaka~

**Tania3424: **Huehehhehehe~

**ohjihyun: ** JennyRachmat :D Pake 'at' ya, soalnya disini ga nongol simbolnya ;A; Lanjut mah udah pasti, huehehehe XD

**Sekian dan terima kasih**

**Dari author 10% kece 90% somplak**


	39. Waterboom dan ultah Zelo

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

"Nyeeeeet! Maen di tsunami nyook!", Chan Yeol nyeret ban gede, ada yang bolongannya sebiji, ada pula yang dua biji. Luhan langsung narik Cho Rong, "Berduaan yuk, Rong :3". Cho Rong ngangguk, udah pasti mau lah. Begitulah kopel-kopel laennya. Yang jomblo-jomblo sendirian semua #kasian.

Nggak juga lah, KaiDo, DaeJae duduk bareng, Chen udah ngambang-ngambang sambil megang kamera yang dia bungkus kantong plastik, mana aja ada foto muka blangsak mereka, ntar dia masukin folder 'kumpulan muka jelek', mhihihihi #Plak.

Luna ama Jong Hyun udah haha hihi gaje doang.

Kemudian tsunami pun datang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Young Jae ngejerit. "Woles, sompret!", Haslim tereak, dia yang duduk depan aja biasa aja, senderan pula di kaki Young Jae. Pewe bener. Sung Jong malah asik ngejambak rambut Myung Soo yang seenak jidat senderan di Sung Jong, "Sempit bego! Majuan dikit napa?!".

Tsunaminya makin kenceng.

Ha Won keasikan tereak sampe Min Hyuk yang duduk di paling depan tutup kuping tutup idung tutup mulut(?). Kris ama Amber ngeliatin orang lain tereak bari ngakak. Duo bajret dengan gobloknya nyeret ban Jongong habis itu terbaliklah dia menjadi gunung tangkuban Jongong #watdepak?

Suho nyiprat-nyiprat si HanRong couple, biar lope-lopenya keganggu. Sialan banget tu bocah jomblo kayak ga ada kerjaan lain #miris. LayBom mengok kemudian menyadari kalo bannya sekarang jadi sasaran tarikannya duo bajret alias Jo Twins yang isengnya ga ketulungan.

Sementara itu...

BaekSeo couple yang dari tadi diem-dieman doang...

'Watdepak lah, kenapa situasinya jadi awkward gini?', batin Baek Hyun sembari nelen ludah trus ngeliatin Seo Hyun yang duduk depan dia, "Seo Hyun.."

"Yeh?", Seo Hyun nyengir, bikin hati Baek Hyun damai seketika, tentram dan sejahtera (sebutin aja satu-satu -_-). "Mau ngerjain yang laen ga?", Baek Hyun nyengir epil. Seo Hyun ngedip-ngedip. Walopun emaknya bejat minta ampun, dia ga pernah ngerjain orang lain, mikir sampe situ pun ga pernah.

"Ngerjainnya gimana?"

"Gampang. Ketik REG spasi Baek Hyun habis itu kirim ke hati aku".

Mimpi banget lu kalo Baek Hyun ngomong kayak gitu. Itu cuma rekayasa author, yang bener tuh gini:

"Ntar gw jelasin..".

Gitu doang.

Chen udah berhasil motret muka-muka blangsak. Mulai dari Suho yang kena ditenggelemin Luhan gara-gara ganggu mereka lope-lope, Xiumin yang ngejemur di ban habis itu ngunyah cimol, KaiDo yang kebalik dan nyebur dengan kaki di atas.

Terlihat perbedaan yang sangat fantastis dari kaki itu. Yang sepasang item dan berbulu lebat, yang sepasang lagi putih dan kinclonk kayak habis dilap Mister Muscle.

"Kok oleng banget ya, mber?", Kris nanya, ban mereka mendadak berayun sana sini udah kayak gempa aja. "Yaiyalah, namanya tsunami, Kris", Amber ngejawabnya anteng banget habis itu nengok belakang, "Eh, monyet! Pantesan bannya goyang!".

Ya iyalah, orang si Baek Hyun ngedorong ban mereka sana sini. Kris langsung ngejambak si Baek Hyun, "Sompret ah lu, nyet! Pergi gak lu!"

"Tidaaaak!", Baek Hyun ngejerit, "Seo Hyun! Lakukan, SEKARANG!".

Dan tiba-tiba ban Krisber keangkat, si Seo Hyun nyundul dari dalem air dan Kris pun terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi, salah deng. Dia nyebur.

Tapi saking tingginya, kepalanya ampe kejedot dasar.

"Wanjiiing! Kris!", Amber ngejerit habis itu ngeliat Kris ngambang. Mana rambutnya kuning lagi, sumpah kayak benda yang suka ngambang di sungai! #digeplak. Dan karena itulah, si Kris amber seret keluar dan dapet pengobatan berupa es batu di kepala.

Baek hyun ama Seo Hyun saling tos. Dan getaran cinta pun tak dapat dihindar lagi oleh Baek Hyun #tsaah.

'Tangannya masih aja halus :'D'.

TaeEun couple, notabene keduanya menyukai hal-hal ekstrim, mereka berdua udah maen berdiri aja di atas ban. Walopun ban-nya udah goyang sana sini gara-gara keberatan, tapi mereka mah bodo amat. Yang penting EKSTRIM! (Apanya yang ekstrim coba? -_-). Ombak kembali datang...

"Wanjir! Ternyata ada jalan lain tokk!", Tae Min teriak, semuanya langsung cengok, ngeliatin TaeEun yang udah surfing ke jalur laen itu, mana deras banget pula airnya. "Anjir! Ikut!", Luna ngedayung ban pake tangan habis itu nabrak TaeEun, jatoh lah dua-dua. "Hanjeeeng!", Tae Min protes.

Ren malah kipas-kipas habis itu cuma ngikutin bannya mau ngalir ke mana. Emang sosoan tuan putri banget dia padahal cewek aja nggak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gilek! Udah kayak sungai aja neh!", Jong Hyun tereak. Kemudian mereka semua ngelewatin sebuah terowongan yang ntar ada semprotan air. Sontak aja semuanya langsung tengkurep.. Emang kebiasaan. Kan konon(?) kalo punggungnya kena semprotan air berasa dipijet.

Padahal punya GPU di rumah.

GPU apa?

Ga Punya Uang.

Salah ding.

Gosok Pijet Urut.

"Anjir, enak woy, kayak dipijet!", Xiumin ngakak. "Yaelah, bang! Norak amet lu kayak ga pernah dipijet!", Ha Won nyeletuk. "Ya emang dia ga pernah nyong!", Luhan ngakak, habis itu ditendang Xiumin ampe jatoh tenggelem blep blep(?).

"AAAA, BEBEB!", Cho Rong langsung narik Luhan yang udah mangap-mangap di air, soalnya dia belom tahan napas belom apa udah maen nyebur aja.

"SIALAN LU, MIN!".

"Ngemeng-ngemeng disini ada yang ga bisa berenang, gak?", si Jongong nanya.

"Ga adaaa ga adaaa!", Chen ngejawab sendiri sambil video-in si Sung Jong yang udah ngejerit geje gara-gara diinjek Myung Soo sampe tenggelem.

"Aelah, bang! Lu bilang ga ada juga yang sebenernya ga bisa berenang elu kan?!", Duo bajret langsung nendang jatoh si Chen.

"KAMPREEEEEEEEEEEET! ASDFGHJKASDFGHJWERTYUIXCVBNMDFG?!".

Dan Chen pun beneran tenggelam bersama hapenya.

Mampus lu mampussss! #plak.

"Anjir! Chen!", Baek Hyun tereak kemudian Xiumin pun inisiatif nyelem.

"PUAH! EHEK EHEK UHUK UHUK AHAK AHAK IHIK IHIK(?!)!", Chen batuk-batuk ala konidin, "SIALAN LOE SEMUAAA!".

Dan duo bajret pun ngakak aja.

"Hape lu ga rusak kan?", Chan Yeol nanya.

"Ga, udah gw masukin kotak lock&lock yang anti air!", Chen nyengir.

Eh, sempet banget ni anak!

"Nyet! Si Ren kemana?!", Young Jae panik, "Ilang dia!".

"WUADD?!", Min Hyuk koprol dari ban kemudian nyeburnya keinjek Ha Won, "Sialan!".

"ANJIIRR! TADI GW LIAT DIA MASIH NYANTAI KIPAS-KIPAS GW JAMIN DIA SEKARANG UDAH KEMANA-MANA!", D.O ngejerit.

"Naik dulu weehhh!", Lay langsung naek ke atas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kemaneh tu anakk?", Baek Hyun gigit jari. Seo Hyun cuma ngikutin Baek Hyun, soalnya emang dia deketnya ama si Baek Hyun doang #eaaa.

Kai mangap, "Oh iya! Ren kan rambutnya uban semua pasti keliatan kalo dari tempat tinggi..".

"Uban pale lu! Itu kuning pucet!", Se Hun maen jitak aja. "Bang Kris ama bang Chan Yeol kolaborasi(?) gih. Biar tingginya nyampe 3 meter!", Bo Mi tereak-tereak.

Apalah kolaborasi. Dikata IMB.

Kalo dipikir bener juga. Pada akhirnya Kris berdiri di pundak Chan Yeol. Jadilah tiang listrik beneran.

Semuanya mangap, "Anjir! Tiang listriiiik!".

Bodo amat dengan teriakan semuanya, Kris langsung 'searching' orang yang rambutnya ubanan kayak kata si bangke. Kerajinan kalo pake google map(?).

"Eh, akhirnya ketemu juga...".

GUBRAK

Ternyata Ren sendiri yang nemu mereka, sambil ngunyah siomay lagi.

Watdepaklah. Tau gini mereka tunggu aja dari tadi.

"Anjir! Beli Siomay ga bilang-bilang! Bagi dong!", Young Min ngiler habis itu buru-buru mau nyomot. Langsung aja ditakol ama si Ren. "Siakek, beli sendiri lah!", Ren melet-melet habis itu ngunyah pare, "Eh, betewe gw mau nyebur, titip dong nih siomay!".

"Titip ke gw aja (sekalian buat gw sikat)", Kai nyengir.

"Ga percaya gw ama lu, muka lu aja udah NHK gitu, Nista Hina Konyol. Males gw", Ren pada akhirnya nitipin siomaynya ke Se Hun. Seenggaknya bisa lebih dipercaya lah. Habis itu Ren nyebur freestyle, biasanya dia kan kalo nyebur tuh yang cantik-cantik gitu, lewat tangga.

Karena sifat pengkhianatannya mulai nongol, Se Hun pun ngunyah siomay-nya Ren -_-

"SIALAN AH LU, BIHUN! PENGKHIANAAAAAATTTHH! AAAAAAAAA! THIS IS SIOMAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!", Ren pun berubah jadi gotenks -_- Eh, nggak deng.

Se Hun cuma nyengir kuda, ga peduliin Ren yang udah cuap-cuap (curhat maksudnya) nista ama temen-temennya. Yang laen cuma bisa tepok jidat aja. Ha Won yang kebetulan belom nyebur langsung nyamperin si Se Hun, "Bang minum nih".

"Ini apaan?", Se Hun ngambil gelas termosnya, langsung diminum sekali teguk.

...

Krik...

"WATDEPAKLAH! INI APAAN COBA?! PEDES PEDES GEJE!", Se Hun ngejerit habis itu ngipas-ngipas mulut. Ha Won malah nyantai, "Wedang jahe. Lupa lu kalo gw ngepens ama Indonesia?".

Nista banget lah, kalo nginget masa-masa Ha Won ngecat rambut mereka pake cat akrilik. Sementara dari kolam, si Ren udah ngakak geje ampe kleper-kleper, "WAKAKAKAKAK! MAMPUS LU, BIHUN. MAMPYUUUUUUUUUUUSHHHH! Blebek blebek blebekk..." (Ditenggelemin ama Young Jae gara-gara berisik).

"Eh, tapi Chen kemenong?", Bo Mi nyadar, langsung celingukan. "Wih, ilang kali. Mati ketabrak amuba!", Chan Yeol malah ngakak habis itu digeber Xiumin. Ya pokoke harus cepet dicari juga. Gila aja nyari satu orang di tempat segede gini, sama aja kayak nyari jarum di antara tumpukan tai sapi #dikepret.

Pret dah, jangan ampe aja dia tenggelem lagi. Jaman gitu tenggelem?

"Kecipak kecipuk Morphinus Blebek blebek...", Chan Yeol nampar-nampar air habis itu ditendang Baek Hyun ampe nyebur, "Lu nyantet, Yeol?!".

"Bukan, anjir! Itu mantra buat manggil Morphinus, pamannya Ariel. Gw baru nonton Pacarku Putri Duyung di TR*NS TV!", Chan Yeol nyengir.

"Kampret! Itu fiksi doang hanjeerrr", Luhan ngakak habis itu nginjek kepala Chan Yeol sampe tenggelem dalam lautan luka dalam #eaaak #eaaak.

"ANJIR BEKK! SELAMATIN GUWEEEE!", Chan Yeol ngejerit, Baek Hyun malah asik ngobrol ama si Seo Hyun.

"Es Krim medaaaaan!".

Abang-abang es krim Medan maen nongol aja, semuanya noleh padahal ga ada yang mau. Luhan yang lagi naas dipaksa minum wedang jahe ama Ha Won langsung keselek, "ANJRIT! PEDES!".

"WOEEEE BANG ACHEN! NGAPE LU JADI TUKANG ES KRIM MEDAN?!", Eun Ji yang dari tadi ga kebagian bagian ngomong tereak. Pelampiasan tuh pake caps lock semua. Si Chen malah ngakak, "Sori broh! Pas guwe naek ada abang-abang minta guwe titip dulu, biasa, panggilan jiwa".

"Kejagoan lu, bang Chen!", Tao nepok-nepok punggung Chen.

"Nyet, lu liat tu perosotan gedek?", Kris nunjuk satu perosotan yang melingker-lingker kayak cacing di perut author -_- Eh sumpah gw rutin minum combantrin!

"Liat lah, mata guwe masih normal", Min Hyuk nyaut habis itu digeplak Kris.

"Mau naik gak?", Kris nanya, udah gedeg banget ngadepin Min Hyuk, rasanya pengen dia giles jadi perkedel. "Saya ga anjurin loh, bang", Min Hyuk mukanya ciyus bener tuh. "Kenape?".

"Gw takutnya tuh kepentok perosotannya, yu know lah, bodi lu bang...", Min Hyuk noel-noel abs Kris habis itu dia tendang ampe nyebur, "Sialan lu, hormon guwe kebanyakan! Udah gitu gw minumnya Boneeto ama Hilo".

Kenapa ga L-Men aja bang, biar sekece Joe Taslim?-_-

"Ada yang nyebut nama guwe?", Haslim nongol habis itu diseret ama Myung Soo.

Itu Haslim, bajret.

Yaudahlah, daripada banyak berantem, mending langsung jalan aja ke perosotannya. Beruntung si abang es krim medan udah balik.

"Kenapa ga naek, Baek?", Seo Hyun nanya ke Baek Hyun yang udah matung di tangga. "OH PLEASE! GW TAKUT KETINGGIAN!", Baek Hyun mewek-mewek.

"Pantesan ga tinggi-tinggi lu", Ha Won ngebisik.

Baek Hyun untungnya ga denger, kalo denger bisa-bisa Ha Won pulang-pulang berbadan dua. EH SALAH WOY! ASTAGPIRULO, KENAPA GUWE JADI INCEST GINI?! Maksudnya bertelor dua di kepala, alias BENJOL! Gatau benjol? Sini guwe gibeng (/'_')/

Dengan pemberian cemungudh dari kecengan, Baek Hyun pun berhasil naek, bulir-bulir air mata masih aja keluar akhirnya dilap ama Seo Hyun. CIYEEE CIYEEEE!

Dan author pun digeber ama Baek Hyun ke UK.

WIDIH! MAKASIH BEK! GW BISA LIBURAN GRATIS DI UNITED KINGDOM!

Baek Hyun: Perasaan gw tendang lu sampe Ujung Kulon? Mabok lu?

Siake lah -_-

"Bang! Plis ga usah nempel di punggung guwe!", Tae Min ngejerit pas Baek Hyun udah sembunyi di balik Tae Min. "Gw takut, anying! Lu masih muda aja udah sosoan!", Baek Hyun ngejitak Haslim. "Bang, sadar! Lu cuma setaun lebih tua -_- Sok tua bener lu...". "Bomat! Pokoke guwe atut!". Ha Won tepok jidat, "Bang, lu mau naik ga?".

"Mau tapi takut".

Yeileee.

"Tapi kalo takut gimana mau naik? Itu dia masalahnya", Ha Won mendadak jadi Ha Won Teguh.

"Aku yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang~", Jongong nyanyi habis itu ditimpuk kacamata renang ama Sung Jong, "Itu tegar bego".

Pada akhirnya dengan tenaga badak, Baek Hyun diseret Dio. Soalnya kalo gitu mulu lama-lama dia ga bakal mau naik, kan sia-sia dong. Mending tiketnya buat guwe aja #plak.

"DEMI LUHAN BISA JADI MANLY! GUWE GA MAU!".

"Sialan lu Baek! -_-", Luhan ngebisik habis itu di puk-puk Cho Rong, "Tenang, Han. Di mata guwe lu selalu manly".

"Makasih bebeb Rong Rong :')".

CIEEEE CIEEEE CIEEEE! #TeriakanNistaSeorangJones

Luhan: Lu minta guwe gibeng, thor?

"Bang, pilih naik ato eyeliner guwe sita semua?", Bangke ngancem. Kesel, soalnya dia ngebet pengen naek. Baek Hyun nelen ludah, dia dilema. Karena dia juga wanita yang ingin merasakan cinta(?). Weh, kok jadi lagunya Ceribel? -_-a.

"Daripada guwe dilema, mending guwe naek aja", Baek Hyun ngejawab kemudian pantatnya digaplok Kai, "Nah gitu dong, bang! Dari tadi kek!".

Jiah, 45 bener ni anak.

"Bang, cepet naik", Se Hun maksa.

"Bentar... Gw menghimpun keberanian dulu...".

"CEPETAN WOY!".

"SABAR, MONYET!".

"PLIS YAH BANG! KALO LU GINI MULU MENDING GW SERET LU PULANG!".

Demi apah si Se Hun yang unyuk-kunyuk-_- kyut kyut dan imyut imyut ini bisa galak gini. PMS kali ya, tapi seinget guwe, guwe PMS aja ga segitunya. Baek Hyun pada akhirnya jalan ke atas. Ini bener-bener tantangan buat Baek Hyun. Bisa Baek Hyun liat, di belakang dia, Seo Hyun lagi ngeliatin dia dengan muka penuh harap(?).

Dan harusnya dia bisa nunjukkin kejantanan dia, bukan menye-menye kayak tadi.

MALU SUMPAH!

"Aku yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang~ Dulu di kali sekarang ku rumah~ Dulu dulu dulu mataku sipit, sekarang eyeliner semua~", Chan Yeol nyanyi, niatnya sih ngehibur, tapi malah bikin Baek Hyun kehina gitu, "Cita-citaku menjadi orang jantan, dulu meletin hasilnya inallilahi, tapi sekarang ku menjadi jantan, cewek pun, pada naksir semua~".

"Jeng jeng jeng jeng!", Na Eun niru suara gitar.

"Udah woy, jeng jeng jeng jeng aja lu!", Jong Hyun ngeliatin Na Eun. Na Eun nyengir habis itu dipuk-puk Tae Min.

"Baek, lu pernah pelet orang?", Seo Hyun nanya ke Baek Hyun.

'Bangcat -_-', batin Baek Hyun, udah siap-siap tuh ngegaplok Chan Yeol, cuma kalo ada Seo Hyun kan harus Jaim, "Nggak, orang dia cuma bikin-bikin".

Emang aslinya gak pernah sih.

"Eniwey, Yeol. Guwe berterima kasih ama lu. Suara lu-Uhuk! Bagus bener", ketauan tuh Baek Hyun mujinya setengah hati. Cuma ya mau gimana lagi.

Pada akhirnya Baek Hyun langsung berdiri di ujung perosotan, jantungnya udah dag dig dug serrr(?) kayak pas dia ngompol dulu tuh, ga pake aba-aba maen keluar aja. -_-

"Weh, doa-in guwe yaaa", Baek Hyun pasang muka luar binasa melas.

"Doain apa? Cepet dapet momongan?", Luna nyeletuk habis itu pantatnya ditendang Ha Won.

"Kamvret lo, Na! Guwe punya pacar aja belon!", Baek Hyun lirik Seo Hyun. Eh, Baek Hyun, itu masih CALON. "Udah ga usah bertele-tele napa! Cepet naek aja lama bener sih", Amber yang daritadi tersembunyi di balik bodi bongsor Kris akhirnya keluar dan nendang si Baek Hyun dengan santainya.

"ASTAGPIRULOOOOO! AMBER! GUWE KUTUK LO JADI FEMINIM! AAAAAAAAAAARRRGHH!".

Suara jeritan Baek Hyun pun lama-lama termakan kesunyian.

Cuma suara ceburan aja yang kedengeran.

"Mati ya?", Amber lirik Kris.

"Sontoloyo lu, mber -_-", Kris tepok jidat.

Akhirnya mereka semua lupa ama sang Baek Hyun Sumanto dan satu-satu naek perosotan.

"WOLES WOY WOLESSS! LUPA LOE SEMUA kalo bodi guwe kecil gini?!", Luhan ngejerit heboh habis itu ditarik Cho Rong pergi dulu, "Ga usah ngebet, Han. Kita ngeluncurnya bareng aja", Cho Rong kedip-kedip, Luhan akhirnya luruh demi sang kekasih tercinta sebumi akherat #eaaak #eaaak.

"Sori abang-abang guwe yang pendek!", Ha Won ngeloyor ke depan kemudian kakinya ditarik Eun Ji ampe jatoh, "EITZZ THIDHAAKKK! KALO LU MELUNCUR, MARI KITA MELUNCUR BERSAMA!".

"Kamvretta margaretta!", Eun Ji ngejerit lagi pas Luna maen tarik kakinya juga. Dengan begonya si Na Eun nendang mereka dan jadinya mereka bertiga meluncur dengan saling memegang kaki.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!".**

**"DEMI APA, WON! SUARA LU KECEH BENER!"**, Se Hun nutup kuping nutup mata nutup idung -_-.

Tao ama si Jong Hyun mangap juga ngeliat pacarnya yang udah meluncur aja. Min Hyuk masih nyari-nyari Baek Hyun, mana tau aja Baek Hyun mati trus dia malah dihantuin(?) -_-

Chan Yeol yang dari tadi woles tiba-tiba kedapetan ide, "Eh, yang tinggi-tinggi dengerin guwe!".

"Apa nyot?", Haslim ngeliatin Chan Yeol.

"Haslim, plis tau diri dikit".

Dan Haslim pun merasa tersakiti dan mewek ama si Young Jae.

"Apa nyet?", Kris, Se Hun ama Tao ngumpulin si Cendol.

"Kita-psst psst psst asdrtuiertyuijorxdtfcyvbuyinopoiutrdfcgvhbjnk", Chan Yeol bisik-bisik kemudian Se Hun pun nutup idung gara-gara bau.

"Oke, setuju", Kris nepok tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ANJENG LAH! HIDUNG GUWE KEMASUKAN AIR BERKAT ELO, TEH!", Baek Hyun ngejerit-jerit ke Amber yang udah turun.

"Ya elunya yang bertele-tele! Plis deh, jantan dikit! Guwe asli betina aja masih bisa jantan!", Amber nunjuk idung.

"Ya kan elunya emang setengah-setengah, teh -_-".

"Sompret -_-".

"Eh, coba liat si Kris deh", Bo Mi ngegaplok si Lay sambil nunjuk ke atas. Kris lagi megangin ban.

"Anjrit! Bannya diinjek! Wakakakaka!", Dio ngakak. "SOSOAN SURFING GILEEEE!", Bangke mangap.

Chan Yeol maen ngelambai-lambai aja habis itu nendang bannya sampe ngeluncur ke bawah.

Ha Won ngejerit, mereka bener-bener surfing di perosotan, "BAJRETT BANG! INI PASTI IDE EKSTRIMNYA BANG CENDOL! ASDFGHJKL!".

Dan mereka pun nyebur dengan ga nyantai. Iyalah, bodi mereka udah tinggi, berat pula.

"OHOK OHOK! THIALAN! IDUNG GUWE KEMATHUKAN AIL!", Se Hun mendadak cadel habis itu diketawain Bangke. "Demi apa, bihun lu jadi cadel lagi! Wuakakakakakakkk!", Jongong ketawa-ketiwi bareng bangke.

"Efek nyebul, anying!", Se Hun mencet-mencet idung habis itu buang napas kenceng-kenceng sampe upil-upilnya keluar semua. Jos Gandos kotos kotos nganti mbledos lah.

"Nyebul itu apa?", Bo Mi nanya.

"Ngejek guwe, teh? -_-".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu habis semuanya maen ampe ngos-ngosan, pegel-pegel dan laen-laen, mereka pulang. Ya iyalah! Si Se Hun ampe bersin-bersin geje sampe si Ha Won (lagi-lagi) ngasih wedang jahe. Tadinya Se Hun ngejerit-jerit ga mau, tapi mau gimana lagi, dia lebih gamau kalo sampe rumah Ha Won ga mau masakin dia #eaak #eaaak #eaaaak.

Temen-temen Ha Won udah pulang semua. Akhirnya rumahnya ga sesak lagi gara-gara dipenuhi manusia. Seo Hyun masih tinggal aja, dia mah ntar dianterin Baek Hyun, sekalian deket-deket noh.

"Emang sialan! Hidung guwe udah kemasukan air, kena flu pula! Huweee, Bebeb Suzyyyy!", Se Hun mewek-mewek nyampe rumah habis itu dibekep Suho pake vicks cair, "Diem luh".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seo", Baek Hyun manggil Seo Hyun yang lagi jalan di sebelahnya.

"Yeh, Baek?".

Baek Hyun diem.

"Baek".

Diem.

"Baek..".

Diem.

"BAEK HYUN!", Seo Hyun ngejerit.

"ESMERALDAAA! GA USAH NGEJERIT KALEEE!", Baek Hyun nutup kuping.

"GW UDAH MANGGIL LU DARITADI BAEKKK ;A;".

Sadar bahwa itu kecengannya sendiri, akhirnya Baek Hyun pun ngalah. Kasian kalo Seo Hyun marah-marah juga, ntar keyiput-keyiput kayak kulit tahu yang biasa author makan, mhhihihihihi~ #digaplok. "Lu... Udah punya pacar, Seo?".

"Ah? Tau dari mana?".

'Ternyata bener', batin Baek Hyun rada kecewa. "Gak, guwe liat aja di FB lu".

"Lu search? Lu kan belom add guwe".

'Syit'.

Baek Hyun mati kutu, "...Ya guwe penasaran aja. Mana tau lu punya FB".

Seo Hyun cuma manggut-manggut ngerti. Karena gamau kepo yaudah gitu aja lah. Baek Hyun sedih. Baek Hyun kecewa. Baek Hyun stress. Baek Hyun galau. Baek Hyun berduka. Dan lain-lainnya. Kecengannya udah ada yang punya. Jelas sedih lah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WOYH EPERIBADEH! ADEK GUWE BESOK ULTAH AWAS LOE PADE GA DATENG KE RUMAH GUWEEE!", Haslim tereak di kelas, ngumumin sesuatu di depan kelas sebelum pak Ye Sung masuk.

"Jam berapa nyong?", Tao nanya.

"Habis pulang lah, pinter!".

Tao nepok jidat.

Adek Haslim, itu Choi Jun Hong, tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil Zelo gara-gara pas SD dulu dia dapet 'Zelo' mulu di kertas ujiannya, eh, itu Zero atuh. Tapi gapapa deh, itu namanya cadel style. Kasian juga buat Se Hun kalo pake 'R'.

Se Hun: Sialan -_-

Zelo itu baru SMP 3, ya bisa dibilang lagi belajar mulu buat UN lah. Ultah dia itu di 15 Oktober, tahun 1996, di kasur yang empuk -_- Karena emaknya belom sempet ke bidan pas Zelo udah mau keluar. Haslim yang saat itu baru umur 1 taun (ceritanya) cuma bisa mengo doang, bapaknya dijambak-jambak pas emaknya nahan sakit. Jadi sejak kecil Haslim pun tau apa itu KDRT(Kekerasan Dalam Ruang Tidur #heehh). Lha emang bener -_-

Zelo di ulang tahunnya pun mesen kue rasa tomat ceri, soalnya itu emang paporitnya dia. Haslim cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala pas kulkas dipenuhin tomat ceri se-peti gitu. Belom lagi kalo mau ke puncak Zelo ngacirnya ke kebun engkong dia yang tinggal disitu lantaran mau metik aja. Heuhh, jadi petani aja sekalian.

Jujur, Ha Won udah pernah ketemu Zelo pas ngerjain kliping bareng Haslim dulu, dan saat itu Ha Won ama Zelo aja udah sama tingginya. Dasar tiang listrik sih ya. Sekarang Haslim aja udah ciut kalo berdiri di sebelah adeknya sendiri. Lama-lama jadi penerusnya Chan Yeol, Kris, Se Hun ama Tao bisa nih.

Padahal Zelo ga pernah minum Boneeto.

Padahal Zelo ga pernah minum Hilo.

Padahal Zelo jarang skipping.

Padahal Zelo jarang berenang.

Padahal Zelo jarang stretching.

Padahal Zelo ga minum obat kuat, eh ya iyalah! -_-

"Pasti kuenya rasa tomat ceri lagi, jamin dah guwe!", Se Hun ngegumam, tapi kedengeran Haslim. "Bukannya taon kemaren dia pesennya lemon ya?", Haslim nanya. "Kebiasaan bego si, Zelo. Bentar-bentar ngomong 'tomat ceri itu milik guwe seorang', terus 'Lemon milik guwe seorang', belom lagi 'Bang Haslim milik guwe seorang'. Sampe punya pacar bakal delusional banget lah", Bangke nyerocos sambil ngakak.

"Gitu-gitu si Zelo lumayan cocuit lohh", Haslim bangga.

"Cocwit gimana? Bukannya dia jomblo?", Luna nyengir.

"Yalah! Waktu itu ada cewek dia kecengin, digombalin 'bapak kamu pencopet ya?', ceweknya langsung nangis!".

"Lah? -_-".

"Soalnya bapaknya polisi".

"Mati aja lu -..-", Luna sweatdrop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEPI BETDEY TUYUL~ HEPI BETDEY TUYUL~ HEPI BETDEY HEPI BETDEY~ HEPI BETDEY TUYUL~~~".

"EH KAMPRET! NYANYINYA YANG BENER NAPA?!", Zelo emosi pas semuanya ngumpul di rumah dia habis itu nyanyi happy birthday versi somplak. "Yey dek! Jangan nangis dong, abang kan udah beliin kue tomat ceri umumumumu~", Haslim monyong-monyong habis itu digeplak Zelo pake sendal hotel punya bokap mereka.

Eh, bukannya mereka anak tajir ya? Kok pakenya sendal hotel? -_-

Zelo eneg sendiri pas ngeliat abangnya yang mendadak incest gitu.

Ha Won udah maen nyomot aja kuenya, "Cepetan makan napa, guwe udah laper".

"Astapilooo, Zelo tiup lilin aja belom!", Jongong ngegeplak Ha Won. "Udah guwe makan lilinnya-uhuk!", Ha Won malah batuk ala konidin.

Emang apa sih yang kagak dimakan Ha Won? Kecoa aja dia makan, hiii.

"Tahek lah! Ntar guwe ga bisa make a wish dong?!", Zelo ngejerit-jerit, akhirnya Haslim ngambil lilin yang baru, Ha Won garuk ketek doang sambil nyengir.

Entah ini pesta macem apa coba, baru Haslim nyalain lilinnya langsung Zelo tiup. "Guwe mau jadi anak yang sehat, pinter, makin menjulang, baek hati, amin!".

"Amin! Tapi yang ketiga ga usah dikabulin dong! Guwe gamau makin ciut~", Haslim ngakak habis itu ditendang ama Zelo ampe jatoh.

"Okeh mari makan", Zelo langsung nyomot pisau habis itu dia potong kecil-kecil. Punya dia yang paling gede.

"Kampret! Pelit banget lu, Zel!", Tao ngejerit.

"Maklumin napa? Orang guwe yang ultah", nyantai bener ngomongnya.

Se Hun yang kena charge bagian music, akhirnya nyalain speaker segede gaban di ruang tamu mereka.

_PARTY ROCK IS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT~_

_EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME~~_

Semuanya bergoyang. Jongong mulai breakdance habis itu tepar gara-gara kepentok meja. Zelo ngakak guling-guling tapi masih shufflin di lantai.

Bangke kedapetan bagian lightning akhirnya nyalain lampu disko yang udah kepasang di langit-langit. Mestinya Baek Hyun dibawa kesini aja, biar bisa light switch dance._  
_

Demi apa, si Zelo malah nari lecha-lecha.

_TUMPAH SE-AIR~~~_

_BANJIR SE-KOTAAA~_

"Eh kampret! Kenapa liriknya bgene?!", Sung Jong yang notabene penyuka lagu bollywood langsung ngejerit kagak nyantai.

"Itu guwe yang nyanyi, cing!", Haslim nyengir. "Anjir, ciyusan? Mirip banget ama aslinya wakakakak!", Young Jae ngegaplok si Haslim ampe keselek iler sendiri.

Ctek.

_AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~_

_WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOVEEE YOOOOOOOOUUUUU~!_

Zelo pun langsung berlutut sambil komat-kamit, lipsync, terlalu menghayati dia sampe mukanya keliatan khidmat gitu.

"Anjir, Zelo! Sadar kecengan lu ga ada di sini!", Eun Ji nendang si Zelo. "Sumpah si Adele nyanyinya gitu banget", Myung Soo ngegumam.

Udah ah, yang penting mereka bisa nikmatin pesta somplak gituan ampe sore banget.

* * *

**TBC**

**Huweheheh~ Sori lama apdet!**

**Betewe, selamat ultah buat Zelo, widih~ Bulan depan kakak Author bakal seumuran ama Zelo juga loh~ #gananya**

**Oke, mari bales dulu ripiwnya**

**panTAO:** Jangan-jangan kita saudara yang terpisah? Oh TIDUAKH! #Lebay #KorbanSinetron Huehehe, sumbangin aja kecoanya ke rumah Ha Won, dijamin anak-anak EXO bakal minggat semua (kecuali si Suhu) wakakakak!

**Tania3424: **Widih! Tapi rencananya mau tamatin tuh di chapt 40, gapapa kan? XD Author juga ada rencana bikin cerita baru. Tetep aja humor.

**ohjihyun:** Kalo satu dorm sih ga bisa, kalo satu Kosan bisa ga? :| Soalnya author bikinnya kayak gitu XD #aelahDibocorin.

**Rosita320: **Hehehe XD Tengkyuhhh~

**Sekian dan terima kasih.**

**Dari author 10% kece 90% Somplak :|**


	40. The end

Title: Abang gw ada 12 orang

Author: Lopeliminmin (beuh jijaynyo)

Genre: Humor garing, gagal, gatot -_- Syukur kalo bisa bikin cengar-cengir

Length: Chaptered

Casts: EXO-K, EXO-M, Lee Ha Won (OC)

* * *

"Hai maakk!", Ha Won nyengir bahagia pas skype-an ama emaknya. Emaknya cuma ngikik-ngikik geje, "Ha Won apa kabarnya? Wih, makin tinggi ya? Ngalahin abang-abang kamu?".

"Plis mak, nanyanya yang woles. Jangan kayak kereta api di stasiun beos!", Ha Won nyeruput nutri sari dia yang di-mix ama tipco. Emaknya monyong-monyong, "Si lengon kemana?".

"Lemon? Jago amet lu mak ampe bisa ngelahirin Lemon?", Ha Won nge-mix Nutri-Tipco dia pake buavita, katanya sih biar rasanya jadi lebih Joss Gandos Kotos-Kotos Nganti Mbledos ala soimah. Emak nepok jidat, "Lengon, nak! Bule ngondeeeek! You know kan si bule ngondeeeek? Kadang papih kamu mangginya Wu yipan, Li Jia heng ato nggak benben siapa kek? ASDFGHJKL!".

"Oooh, bang Kris?".

"Iya".

"Lagi nge-date dia".

"Ama siapa?".

"Teteh Amber".

"Amber siapa?".

"Amber Josephine Liu".

"YA SIAPA ANAKKUUUUUUUHHH?!".

"Mak! Sumpah Ha Won pengen nyambit emak pake sendok!", Ha Won ngancungin sendoh teh dia yang ada gambar burung cuma garis-garis doang, merek garuda. Ketauan si Ha Won suka nyolong sendok garpu dari pesawat. Eh betewe sopan amat ni anak, emak sendiri disambit. Emak cembetut seketika.

"Pacar bang Kris! Puas loe mak!", Ha Won nyeruput lagi, "Azz, kurang top markotop!", akhirnya dia tambahin country choice -_- Demen amat ya ni anak nge-mix minuman. Lama-lama jadi tukang jamu keliling aja tuh di Indonesia! #plak.

"Kris punya pacar tookk? Kok emak belom tauuu?".

"Ya emak makanya nonton insert(?)!", Ha Won getok-getok layar laptop.

"Bukannya itu infotainment? -_-".

"Suka-suka guwe lah mak".

Sialan.

"Jadi emak skype Ha Won buat apa?", Ha Won pewe. Emak nyengir kuda, "Ha Won...".

"Ya?".

"Mau gak tinggal di amrik?".

PRUUUUUUUUTTTTTT!

Ha Won nyemburin jus hasil dia mix ke layar laptop dan ke webcam-nya bikin emak kaget.

"HA WON NGGAK MAU, MAH!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Ha Won mendadak sakit karena ketularan Se Hun. Se Hun yang udah nularin mendadak sehat sentosa selamat panjang umur dan bahagia -_- Jadilah Ha Won sendirian di rumah. Si Kris sengaja bangun pagi buat nganterin Amber ke kampus dulu, Luhan tadi ngejerit hepi ngeliat Cho Rong yang udah di depan rumahnya. Ha Won ampe keselek vicks pas ngeliat muka Baek Hyun yang mesem abiez.

Lha mereka belom tau sih si bebek bete gara-gara tau kecengannya udah ada yang punya.

Hari ini Ha Won dikejutin dengan emaknya yang mendadak maksa dia buat tinggal di amrik. Ha Won gamau, udah pasti. Dia udah dari kecil nolak, kalo dia pengen tinggal ama abang-abangnya.

Emak langsung aja pake alesan kalo dia kesepian.

Ha Won antara ga tega ama ga tega juga -_- Satu ga tega ninggalin abangnya, dua ga tega bikin emaknya kesepian-Lha kan ada papah!?

Jus hasil mix-nya Ha Won dikacangin, sekarang Ha Won sibuk debat ama emaknya.

"Mah! Plis mah! Ha Won cuma pengen disini! Ha Won juga udah kebiasa disini jangan bikin Ha Won kerepotan adaptasi!", Ha Won nunjuk-nunjuk dada.

"Ya gapapa! Emak kan bisa bantu kamu adaptasi! Plis ya, Won, emak kesepian!".

"LAH TERUS PAPAHNYA EMAK KEMANAIN?! EMAK KARUNGIN TRUS DIKIRIM KE KUTUB UTARA?! JANGAN CARI ALESAN MAH!".

"Ha Won jahat ya ama emak!".

Masyaaloh.

Ha Won emosi tingkat akherat, "POKOKNYA GUWE GAMAU MAH! GUWE GA AKAN MAU SAMPE BUMI TERBELAH SEKALIPUN! HA WON JUGA MANUSIA YANG PUNYA RASA PUNYA HATI! (Jangan samakan dengan orang macem author -_- #abaikan) EMAK JUGA MANUSIA YANG PUNYA RASA PUNYA HATI! JADI PIKIRIN PERASAAN HA WON, HA WON PUNYA HAK, HA WON UDAH GEDE, HA WON UDAH BISA MEMILIH SENDIRI MANA YANG TERBAIK! WALOPUN BAGI EMAK ATO PAPAH ANAK TETAPLAH ANAK, PLIS, HA WON JUGA PUNYA HAK BERPENDAPAT!"#Tsaaah.

"Tapi-".

"GUWE GAMAU TAU, MAK! MAU ITU DEMI KEBAIKAN HA WON APA NGGAK, TETEP AJA EMAK MEMAKSAKAN KEHENDAK! BYE! HA WON CAPEK DAN HA WON LAGI SAKIT!", Ha Won langsung sign out aja. Sakit tapi bisa tereak-tereak, itulah keajaiban seorang anak bocah bernama Lee Ha Won. Mungkin gegara habis minum triaminic rasa jeruk sebotol kali ya?

Ha Won capek sendiri, habis itu nutup layar laptop-nya, tiba-tiba bel rumah bunyi.

_Akuuuu jugaaa manusia~ Punya rasaaa punya hatiiii~_

"Tseh! Siapa yang ganti bunyi bel?", Ha Won ngernyitin alis habis itu keluar rumah. Ternyata abang-abang tukang pos. "Surat, bang?", Ha Won nanya, ya iyalah surat! Abang-abang itu kemudian ngangguk, "Iya lah mbak!".

"Mbak? Saya masih SMA".

"Sabodo teuing, nih!".

"Sialan", bisik Ha Won pas abang tukang pos itu pergi. Ha Won liatin tuh amplop coklat, lumayan tebel lah, ketauan isinya bukan cuma surat biasa doang, Ha Won udah ngegumam 'semoga isinya duit'. Dasar matre.

_Tiket pesawat ke amerika. Tanggal 20 Oktober jam 5 pagi, kamu ga pake, duit emak ama papah hangus, dan itu berarti kamu anak pemboros._

"Sialan loe mak", Ha Won rada tertohok dibilangin anak pemboros.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mber".

"Ye, Kris?".

"Kok guwe ngerasa ga enak gitu ye?", Kris gigit bibir, "Kayak ga nyaman gitu".

"Pake rexona ga?".

"Nggak".

"Ketek loe basah kali".

"Ebuset mber!", Kris pasang muka jijay, "guwe pakenya bedak ketek!". Amber ngakak, "Udah ga usah pikirin dah! Ga biasanya juga lu mikirin sesuatu kan?". "Akhir-akhir ini gw juga mikirin sesuatu lah!", Kris nyengir. "Apa?", Amber antusias nanya. "Mikirin kamu :3".

"Sialan, soswit!", Amber nakol lengan Kris pake sendal merek Homy ped-nya. Kalo di jaman baheula dulu kan ada bonus walky talky tuh :v Kris nyengir sambil ngupil, alias nyari harta karun yang kadang kuning keemasan, kadang coklat, kadang ijo, ada pula putih #najis. Amber pasang sendal homy ped lagi habis itu nepok Kris, "Eh, Ngondek".

"Ye mber? Eh, plis, lebih baik lu manggil guwe Kevin, jangan ngondek!", Kris ngomongnya kepedean bener. "Kevin? Jis! Mending guwe panggil lu Epin!", Amber ngakak, "Pulang kuliah lu mau jajan ga?".

"Boleh aja!", Kris nyengir bahagia, 'Yes!'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Si Ha Won kemenong?", Eun Ji nanya ama Tao sambil ngunyah richeese, habis beli dari kantin. "Sakit dia, ketularan si Bihun kemaren soalnya", Tao motek richeese seperempat buat dia, remah-remahnya dia taro ke kepala bihun. "Sialan lu bang!", Se Hun langsung nyapu(?) rambut, remah-remah richeese pun berterbangan layaknya salju lokal, alias ketombe. Kalo iler kan hujan lokal, kalo ketombe itu salju lokal, ngerti perbedaannya?

Nggak.

Yaudah anggep ngerti aja #maksa.

"Gara-gara lu sih, bihun! Ha Won jadi ga masuk kan? Heuhhh!", Luna monyong-monyong.

"Jiah! Jangan salahin guwe kalo sakit! Emang guwe yang mau!?", Se Hun emosi. "Sudahlah jangan berteman(?)", Bangke nengahin habis itu digeber Luna pake sendal swallow hasil nyolong dari loker pak Ye Sung(?). Tau ga digebernya dimana?

Dimenong?

Rumah author?

Bukan, bukan lokasi.

Tapi tempat digebernya, ngerti perbedaannya?

Nggak.

Kalo tau, guwe beliin cilok dah.

Readers: Tapi guwe ga kena cinta lokasi.

Itu Cinlok, bego!

Eh bacot bener guwenya, mending guwe kasih tau aja dah. Digebernya ituuu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DI IDUNG CUY!

IDUNG YANG BANGKE SAYANG-SAYANGIN SETENGAH MATI AMPE DIANSURANSIIN PAKE JAMSOSTEK(?!), TIAP PAGI DIELUS-ELUS, BIASANYA BANGKE MANDI PAKE SABUN LIFEB**Y, KHUSUS IDUNG DIA PAKEIN BI*RE! TIAP HABIS MANDI JUGA DIA PAKEIN BI*RE PORE PACK MOTIF SAKURA-SAKURA GAJEBOK ITU!

SEKALINYA JERAWAT NONGOL DI IDUNG LANGSUNG DIA PAKEIN V*RILE, CAMPUR AMA ACN*S!

Cie, nyebut merek -_-

Satu!

Lifebu*y saat mandi~

Dua! Tiga! Empat!

Cuci tangan sebelum dan sesudah makan~

Pagi! Siang! Malam!

Lima!

Setelah buang air kecil dan besaaaarr~

Indonesia ayo lebih sehat~ (/'_')/\('_'\).

Oke, abaikan.

Pokoknya itu sendal, nemplok PASSSSSS banget di hidung Bangke. Sampe bau kaki pak Ye Sung yang asem-asem semriwing kayak eek kambing juga tercium.

"AAAAAAANNNNNNJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEENNKKK!", Bangke ngejerit emosi.

Bangke emosi ngejerit.

Emosi Bangke ngejerit.

Emosi ngejerit Bangke.

Ngejerit Bangke emosi

Ngejerit emosi Bangke.

#BudayakanKataBolakBalik (/'_')/

Bukan, dia bukan emosi gara-gara harus nyium bau kaki pak Ye Sung yang jos gandos kotos-kotos nganti mbledos itu.

Tapi hidungnya yang suci(?) harus dikenain sendal bau itu.

"INI IDUNG UDAH SUSAH PAYAH GUWE CABUTIN KOMEDONYA SATU-SATU, DITEPLOKIN SENDAL LAGI! SAMPE SATU BIJI AJA NONGOL DI IDUNG GUWE, NYAWA LU GA BAKALAN SELAMAT, ALUNA!", Bangke nunjuk-nunjuk Luna sampe mewek-mewek, berasa di pelem Maling Kutang, eh, Malin Kundang.

"Tseh! Lunya aja yang parno, jongsek!", Luna lagi-lagi ngegaplok muka Kai, tapi untungnya kali ini jidat nong-nongnya Kai.

"Jongsek apaan?", Se Hun cengo.

"Jong In Seksi! ANJIR! NGGAK LAH! Jong In Brengsek!", Luna hujan lokal, untungnya Tao udah siap-siap payung bergambar panda, payungan berdua ama si Se Hun biar ga kena iler seorang Aluna Sagita Gutawa yang baunya kayak jigong.

Luna: Plis deh ya, guwe udah pake listerine!

"AAAAA! JURUS ULAR MENGGIGIT ELAAAAAAAAAANG!", Bangke pun terbang layaknya rajawali #tsaah

Yaelah, dimana-mana uler digigit(?) Elang atuh.

"JURUS ULER KESELEO HABIS ITU DITELEN ELAAAAANGG!", Luna ikut-ikutan.

"JURUS ELANG KERACUNAN HABIS ITU MATIIIIII!".

"JURUS MANUSIA NGANTERIN ELANG KE DOKTER HEWAAAAAN!".(?)

"JURUS DOKTERNYA GAGAL OPERASSIIIII!".

"JURUS MENGHIDUPKAN KEMBALI MAKHLUK YANG UDAH MATI!".(?)

"TSEH! MAKIN GA NYAMBUNG LO DUA! PERGIII PERGIIIII!", seseorang ngejerit ketjeh.

Dan itu si Eun Ji yang daritadi dikacangkan.

"Iya, bangke. Kalo sampe Luna lo apa-apain, bisa-bisa lo dipretelin bang Jong Hyun! Wakakakak!", Se Hun malah ngakak. Kai langsung diem, takut dipretelin tuh.

"Eem... Siapa yang ambil sendal swallow saya?", pak Ye Sung nongol di kelas. "Saya pak", Luna jujur, langsung angkat tangan. "Hadooohh! Untung ketemu! Tu sendal swallow saya belinya 1 juta! Kagak kw sih soalnya, hehehe", Ye Sung hebring(?)

'Itu bukan masalah ori pak! Itu bapaknya kena tipu -_-', batin sekelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cho Rong~~ Cho Rong isi dua~".

"Hih! Luhan piktor!", Luhan digeplak penuh kasih sayang dari Cho Rong. Luhan cuma nyengir, "Ntar biar kita punya anak kembar, Rong", Luhan malah meluk Cho Rong dari belakang. "Plis, bukan waktunya ya, Han", Cho Rong nyengir, "Tapi boleh juga sih punya anak kembar".

(Dan author jamin tu anak kembar bakal imut banget kayak ortunya).

Luhan langsung nyengir evil, harus hati-hati nih si Cho Rong, pulang-pulang bisa berbadan dua(?).

"Han, plis Han. Lu nepsong bener", Cho Rong bergidik ngeri, habis itu ngegaplok Luhan pelan. Luhan monyong-monyong, "Rong, nge-date nyok~ Si Kris aja ampe loncat-loncat ke sini gara-gara habis kuliah mau jajan lotek barenggg".

Jir, rakyat jelata banget! Jajan lotek aja bahagia, rakyat jelata aja mungkin gak kayak gitu.

Cho Rong ngakak, "Amber emang doyan lotek sih".

"Kalo kamu doyan apa?", Luhan nanya.

"Doyan kamyuu".

Anjrit -_-

"Iiiiii Rong rong totwitt~ Luhan makin cintrong!".

Abaikan kopel geje itu -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Won... Lu sakit?", Min Hyuk nelpon si Ha Won pas jam istirahat. Emang soswit bener nih anak, sakit langsung ditelpon. Si Baek Hyun dan abang-abang laennya ngeliatin Min Hyuk mulu. Mana tau aja dia ada salah kata, si Ha Won mewek, langsung jadi perkedel dia di tempat.

"Udah ah bang, ngeliatinnya ga usah gitu banget kalii", Luna sweatdrop sambil ngunyah citato. Yang bentuknya ga pernah lurus itu loh, kan agnes monica bilang life is never flat. Ya emang keliatan sih disini, jalan aja gak rata.

"Tseh! Diem!", Chen ngeliatin Luna habis itu balik lagi ke Min Hyuk. Eun Ji nepok punggung Luna, "Sabar Na, jangan ampe tu spongbob lu ketekin...".

"Ah, apa? Pengen curhat?".

Kali ini Eun Ji ama Luna juga ngeliatin Min Hyuk.

"Cu...Curhat apaan?", Chan Yeol nyakar muka, "Oh tidaaak! Jangan ampe aja mengheningkan cipta! ASDFGHJKL!". "Woles bray!", Baek Hyun langsung nakol Chan Yeol pake mangkok sterofom bekas dia makan bakmi tadi, kuahnya pake tumvret-tumvret pula. Sia-sia deh Chan Yeol keramas pake tresemme campur tawas(?).

"Oh.. Oke deh Won, pulang nanti kita ke sono... Ya... Kiss bye~ Muacchh! Okeh, hehehe~".

Setelah memberi kiss bye, akhirnya hape pun dimatiin. Semua abangnya natep jijik.

"Plis bang, lu pada juga pasti udah ada yang gak jomblo...", Min Hyuk nepok jidat.

"Kita jomblo kok", Dio nyeruput es teh manis, nyantai bener ngomongnya.

"Tseh! Kecuali guwe ama bihun ya!", Tao nyilangin tangan. Bihun keselek bihun(?), kemudian mewek menyadari si Suzy ama dia LDR, terpisah jarak dan waktu #eaaa. Untung dua-duanya loyal banget. Kalo nggak bisa-bisa si Bihun udah langsung nikahin si Miranda Kerr. Eh, tapi Suzy gak kalah bohay sih #Apa-ApaanLuThor? -_-

Baek Hyun juga ketohok. Entah hubungan dia ama si Seo bakal jadi apa kedepannya. Dia ama Seo Hyun aja masih awkward, dibilang temen juga ga bisa.

"Ish, si bang Kris juga pake nge-date lagi...", Kai ngeliatin hape dia.

"Nge-date apaan coba? Wkwkkwk!", Chan Yeol malah ngakak sendiri. "Amber mau jajan lotek! Jadi ditemenin sekalian makan bareng!". "Itu bukan nge-date kali! Wuakakakka!".

"Namanya cinta yaudah sih... Ngedate kemana aja juga boleh. Dasar Jones...", Luna ngunyah pecel. Dia ama Jong Hyun kan pernah nge-date di taman lawang #buset.

Semuanya pun death glare ke Luna kecuali Eun Ji, Tao, Se Hun, Kai ama Dio (soalnya mereka bukan jones).

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cayang, kenapa tiba-tiba mau curhat?", Min Hyuk pake bermanja-manja ria ke Ha Won, bikin semua abangnya eneg setengah mati. Eun Ji ama Luna malah nguap aja. Ha Won matanya udah sembab, sesenggukan pula. Abangnya pun prihatin. Sama prihatinnya kayak SBY ngadepin rakyatnya yang protes mulu #sotoy.

"Bang... Min Hyuk... Bespren guwe...", Ha Won ngabsen dulu. Kayak guru aja loe, Won!

"Iya?".

"Ha Won... Ha Won dipaksa mamah ke amrik...".

.

.

"WUADDDDDHHH?!", Min Hyuk ngejerit.

"FUCK! AMRIK?! KOK GITU SEH?! ASDFGHJKL!", Eun Ji ngejerit heboh, "POKOKNYA GA BISA. WON! GUWE GA MAU ELO PINDAH! GAKK! KITA ONE YEAR ANNIV PERSAHABATAN AJA BELON UDAH MAEN PINDAH AJA GUWE JADIIN PERKEDEL LOE! GRRR!", Eun Ji mendadak jadi serigala(?).

"Ji, kita one month anniv aja belom...", Tao malah nepsong.

"EH LU YA! GUWE BELON TUNANGAN AMA BANG JONG HYUN, AMPE LU PINDAH DULUAN GUWE KETEKIN JUGA LOE!", Luna nunjuk Ha Won sampe nepok-nepok ketek dia sendiri, dasar anarkis.

"Emang lu tunangan kapan, Na?", Ha Won nanya, rada jijay bajay juga ngeliat keteknya si Luna.

"Bulan depan".

"GUWE BERANGKAT KE AMRIK 5 HARI LAGI, PEA!", Ha Won mewek guling-guling, habis itu ngeronta-ronta kayak ekor cicak habis putus dari bodinya.

"WETE EP! KENAPA TIBA-TIBA GITU?! EMAK LAGI MABOK KALEEE!", Tao langsung bikin banner 'Tao menolak tegas kepindahan Lee Ha Won!'(?). "Masa lagi mabok baaaangg?! Guwe liat aja dia lagi minum aqua!", Ha Won mewek-mewek, "Gara-gara guwe nyipratin Nutri sari dicampur tipco habis itu country choice ke layar laptop kali yaa? Hueeeeeeeeeee!".

"Alamaaak! Pantesan pulang-pulang guwe mau minum udah tinggal dikit!", Xiumin langsung nimpuk Ha Won pake karton nutri sari.

Daripada dibuang, Lay malah ngambil karton nutri sari rasa kiwi itu habis itu dia permak entah jadi apaan. Dia kan kuliah jurusan kebersihan(?!) (anggep aja ada), dia pengen jadi tukang daur ulang daripada sampah di Korea numpuk #eaaa.

"Udahlah bang! Nutri sari masih banyak ini! Sekarang masalah Ha Won nihh", Baek Hyun maen mewek aja sambil puk-puk Ha Won. Dio ampe siap-siap ember. Mana tau aja rumah mereka kebanjiran.

"Pokoke kita protes ama emak", Suho maen mutusin aja, "Soalnya gimana pun juga, Ha Won udah tinggal lama banget ama kita, ga bisa seenak nong-nongnya dipindahin ke amrik".

Semuanya sesuju, eh salah ding, setuju.

"DEMI HA WON!".

Prok prok!

Si Chan Yeol gebrak meja biar kayak Arya Wiguna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi mak, mohon pertimbangannya", Suho mengakhiri dengan sopan sejagad raya.

Emak mukanya bete abiez.

Ha Won, Min Hyuk, Luna ama Eun Ji udah yaasinan(?!). Moga-moga aja emak mau batalin keberangkatan Ha Won.

"Gak. Pokoknya Ha Won harus ke amrik".

**JDEEEEEEERRRRRRR!**

"DAFUQ MAK?!", Luhan ngejerit, "IH! KOK GITU SIH MAK!? HA WON KAN ANAK BAIK, RAJIN, SUKA MASAKIN KITA, NGHIBUR KITA, HABIS ITU DIA JUGA SUKA NGEBANTU-BANTU KITA. HA WON BIKIN KITA BAHAGIA MAK! EMAK GA BISA GITU AJA NGAMBIL KEBAHAGIAAN KITA JUGA ASDFGHJKL!".

Ha Won malah terharu sendiri.

"Sekali nggak tetep nggak, Luhan! Apa perlu emak bikin dia berangkat hari ini juga?", emak ampe gebrak meja. Untung bukan laptopnya yang digebrak.

"EMAK!", Ha Won ngejerit emosi, di tangannya udah ada tiket pesawat.

Tiket pesawat itu kemudian dia sobek-sobek, di bejek-bejek, dia tendang-tendang, dia gigit-gigit, dia smack down juga -_- Kertas seuprit gitu gimana caranya dia smack down coba. Udah di-smack down dia telen pula!

"HA WON GA PEDULI MAU JADI ANAK PEMBOROS ATO SEGALA BULLSHIT ITU! HA WON TETEP GA AKAN MAU KE AMRIK! EMAK SENDIRI JUGA NGERENGGUT KEBAHAGIAAN HA WON! ORTU APAAN YANG PENGEN ANAKNYA BAHAGIA TAPI MALAH SEMAUNYA SENDIRI?!", Ha Won mencak-mencak, ingusnya kemudian berguguran, sampe-sampe ilernya juga berguguran #eh.

"GOOD JOB, HA WON!".

"GUWE SUKA GAYA LU, WON!".

"HA WON IS THE BEST!".

"CIEEEEE CIEEEE CIEEEE"(?!).

"EAAAAAAAAAA!".

"CIAT CIAT CIAT CIAT!"(?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Kris masih aja asik nge-date ama Amber.

"Mber, enak ga loteknya?", Kris nyengir sambil ngunyah lotek. "Enak lah!", Amber nyengir, "Nih guwe suapin. Aaaaa~".

Kris mangap, habis itu ngunyah loteknya Amber.

Dasar tukang lope-lope aja nih dua. Gatau adeknya lagi kena masalah kali ya.

Habis makan lotek, mereka pun kenyang-kenyangan. Hape Kris geter, sama kayak getaran cinta yang dirasakan Kris pas bersama Amber #abaikan. Eh, ada SMS ding, Kris langsung ngambil hapenya dari kantong celana, habis itu dia pencet sms-nya.

SMS = Semua Makan Sonais.

SMS= Subur Makan Sonais.

SMS= Saya Makin Subur(?)

SMS= Short Message Service (Ini dia yang bener).

"Ngape, Epin?", Amber ngunyah lotek sambil ngeliatin si Epin, alias Kris. "Ha Won...", Kris ngegumam bentar, "Mau dipindahin ke amrik ama emak!".

Lotek Amber pun jatoh.

Kampret maneh. Itu lotek kena sepatu Converse punya Kris.

"Anjir, ciyus?", Amber pun langsung ngambil hapenya si Epin, kemudian mukanya langsung bete, "Gajadi, pea!".

"Gajadi?".

"Ya soalnya si Ha Won udah nyobek tiket pesawatnya, makanya baca yang bener, Epin! Lulus SD kan?".

Kris kicep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini si Baekki Sumanto pergi ke salonnya si Seo Hyun. Bukan buat ngecat rambut, bukan buat creambath, bukan buat digunting, bukan pula buat ngecengin si Seo Hyun.

Lha trus buat apa?

Mau ngecengin si Susanti? NO WAY!

Tapi buat 'NEMBAK' si Seo Hyun!

Karena itulah si Baek Hyun bawa pistol dia, eh nggak ding. Bukan nembak beneran pake peluru. Tapi menyatakan cinta, you know? Ngerti?

Nggak.

Guwe ketekin juga lu -_- Udah lanjut dah *Pasti sah=kiPAS keTIak baSAH* #najis.

Biasanya orang-orang kalo mau nyatain cinta, paling klisenya itu bawa bunga mawar habis itu berlutut lah, habis itu digombalin. Kalo gak gitu ajak dinner, dinyanyiin, ato bagi orang nepsong, langsung dicipok trus dibawa ke kamar #eh. Nah, kalo Baek Hyun style-nya beda broh! Dia cuma modal keberanian doang! #TepukTanganUntukBaekhyun.

Eh, gak tangan kosong juga kali. Menurut aturan Gentleman yang dikarang Kim Joon Myun Suhoningsih(?) pasal 88 ayat 12, Cowok sejati nyatain cinta ato ngelamar ga boleh tangan kosong! #eaaak.

Jadinya Baek Hyun bawa apa?

Bawa sate padang. Itu home made bikinan si Dio ama Lay.

Lha kenapa sate padang? -_-

Soalnya Baek Hyun di-SMS ama Susanti kalo makanan paporitnya Seo Hyun itu sate padang.

"Dasar geblek emang lu, Baek! Kalo mau nyatain cinta masak sendiri napa, jangan malah kita berdua yang lu suruh kerja!?", Lay ngomel sendiri pas lagi motong daging sapi buat bikin sate padang.

Yee, si Baek Hyun mana tau kalo di buku aturannya si Suhoningsih ada tulisan gini:

_Pasal 88 ayat 13:_

_Barang yang dibawa hendaknya_(?) _diberi dengan tulus hati. Kalo bawanya barang **BUATAN TANGAN** usahain **BIKIN SENDIRI!**_

Nah, masakan itu kan buatan tangan. Ya berarti Baek Hyun harusnya bikin sendiri.

'Syit', batin Baek Hyun pas baca ayat di buku tebel warna item punya Suho. Tapi ya apa boleh buat, udah dimasak ini. Sayang kalo malah Ha Won yang makan #beeh. Ga bisa kebayang gimana ceritanya si Suho bisa afal buku segitu tebelnya. Saking tebelnya itu buku laknat, si Achen pernah benjol, ditimpuk Suho pake bukunya.

"Eh, Baek Hyun?", Seo Hyun nyengir ngeliat Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun udah blushing parah, matanya pun berputar-putar, pantatnya juga ikutan #salah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kesini?".

"Ah...Eh...Ih...Oh...Uh...", Baek Hyun malah gagap sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ha Won tepar di lantai. Akhirnya berkat tiket pesawat yang dengan anarkisnya dia siksa, sampe masuk ke perut dia, emaknya ngijinin dia tinggal.

Ternyata alesan emak Ha Won pengen dia tinggal di Amrik gara-gara takut abangnya incest, alias suka ama sodara sedarah. Dasar geflek. Luhan ampe ngejerit-ngejerit kalo dia cuma cinta Cho Rong seorang #tsaaah.

"Min Hyuk mau pulang?", Ha Won ngeliatin Min Hyuk yang udah mau jalan keluar.

"Iya, emak guwe udah ngomel", Min Hyuk nyengir habis itu keluar. Ha Won hela napas, habis itu guling-guling di lantai kayak kebo, ato bahasa inggrisnya itu Roll Like A Buffalo. Tiba-tiba dia pengen keluar juga. "Bang, guwe mau nyari udara seger!", Ha Won ngemeng ama abang-abangnya.

"Ga usah, disini udah seger", Kai nyengir.

"Apaan seger? Bau kentut loe! -_-", Akhirnya Ha Won keluar. Si Kai ngasih death glare ke Ha Won sambil ngancungin jari tengah.

Ha Won nyiul, habis itu jalan ke tempat si Min Hyuk berada, ya sekalian sih buat jalan bareng si Min Hyuk, sekalian lope-lope juga. Ha Won nyengir pas ngeliat punggung Min Hyuk, udah siap-siap mau manggil namun tiba-tiba...

**JLEB**

Bukan. Itu bukan suara paku yang tiba-tiba nembus kaki Ha Won, soalnya guwe ga sejahat itu kalo bikin cerita. Bukan pula suara pisau yang nembus bodinya Min Hyuk, soalnya ga ada penodongan ato pembunuhan. Tapi itu suara hati Ha Won, yang bagaikan ditusuk ribuan pisau #eaaak.

Min Hyuk ngobrol ama cewek lain. Cewek yang jelas lebih cantik, lebih bohay, lebih manis dan lebih baik dari segi fisik mau segi-segi lainnya(?) daripada Ha Won. Jelas lah, tu cewek bodinya kayak gitar spanyol.

We te ep. Ha Won langsung lari balik ke rumah sambil nahan air mata. Soalnya Ha Won punya rumus begini:

Ha Won nangis = Ditanyain abang-abangnya = Ha Won dipaksa ngasih tau = Min Hyuk dihajar abang-abang = Min Hyuk masuk RS = Ha Won gak tega = Ha Won nangis = Ditanyain abang-abangnya = Ha Won dipaksa ngasih tau = Min Hyuk dihajar (lagi) = Ha Won gak tega = Ha Won nangis, dan seterusnya, Min Hyuk mulu yang kena. Resiko punya abang banyak-banyak sih ya.

"Cepet amat loe balik, nyet?", tanya si Dio sambil makan magnum, suaranya ampe krauk-krauk gitu. Berasa ngiklan bener.

"Capek guwe!", Ha Won langsung lari ke kamarnya, air matanya udah netes, moga-moga aja di kamarnya ga ada siapa-siapa.

"Eh, balik juga loe!".

Syit.

Ada si Bihun. Lagi pewe lagi dia di kamarnya. Tngannya megang hape, udah bisa dipastikan dia lagi chat ama Suzy -_-

"WOYYY! HA WON NANGIS! ASDFGHJKL!", Se Hun langsung ngejerit. Ha Won udah pengen banget nonjok muka si Se Hun tapi apa daya udah pada stand by di kamarnya. Ha Won dalam hati ngejerit, 'MAMPUS GUWE! MAMPUUUUSSSSSS! MIN HYUK, LU JUGA MAMPUUSSS(?!)'.

"Ngape nangis lagi lu, Won?", Luhan nanya dengan suara lembut selembut kain habis dicelupin downy seminggu gak diangkat-angkat, eh itu yang ada wangi atuh. "Gak apa-apa", Ha Won jawabnya simpel bener. Tapi bohongnya jelas goblok. Bilangnya gak apa-apa tapi tu air mata lagi berguguran, jelas ga percaya lah abang-abangnya.

"Won, lu kalo boong pinter dikit -_-", Tao nakol-nakol Ha Won.

"LU NAKOL GUWE, GUWE MAKIN NANGIS NIH!", Ha Won ngancungin hape entah punya siapa ke Tao. Gak tau tu hape bakal diapain, ga mungkin Tao dipaksa nelen itu.

Dan Tao pun diem seketika. Sumpah, mukanya Ha Won udah bete bener.

"Won, cerita lu ada masalah apa? Biar kita selesaikan ini dengan baik-baik, gak usah anarkis gitu, ITU YANG LU PEGANG HAPE GUWE, SOMPRET! LU BANTING GUWE SMACK DOWN JUGA LOE!", Se Hun tereak-tereak. Padahal Ha Won pikir si Se Hun awalnya ngomongnya pelan bener. Akhirnya tu hape dia balikin juga ke Se Hun.

"Oke, sekarang cerita", Suho nengahin.

"Gak mau, kalo lu ngomong ntar ada pertumpahan darah", Ha Won monyong.

"Janji dah, ga bakalan ada satu pun darah yang netes! Suer dikewer-kewer mengkewer-kewer(?)!", Chan Yeol pake suer-sueran.

Ha Won tarik napas dulu... Habis itu buang... Tarik lagi... Buang... Tariiiikk... Buang... Tarik lagi mang! (Anjir, kenapa malah jadi gini -_-)

"Ha Won, cukup nafasnya(?) -_-", Dio nepok si Ha Won.

"Oke. Oke... Jadi... Ha Won mau ke Amrik aja...".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi sebenernya ya, Seo Hyun...", Baek Hyun akhirnya bisa ngomong lancar, habis Seo Hyun nyuapin dia Vicks Jahe -_-. "Ya?", Seo Hyun nyengir. Hampir aja si Baek Hyun gagap lagi ngeliat kecantikan seorang Seo Joo Hyun.

"Guwe...".

BRAK!

"Fuck?!", Baek Hyun tereak, pas pintu salon tiba-tiba dibuka dengan kenceng. Engselnya aja ampe hampir copot. Susanti udah siap-siap mau tereak, soalnya dia males kalo nyuruh tukang dateng buat perbaikin pintu. Bawaannya pasti nunda mulu.

(Ya gara-gara tukangnya takut si Susanti bergenit ria ama dia).

"DARURAT, BAEK HYUN! BURU BALIK KE RUMAH!", ternyata itu Kris. Amber kemenong? Udah Kris anterin pulang -_- Baru tadi pas jalan-jalan sekitar komplek, Kris dapet SMS dari adek-adeknya kalok si Ha Won tiba-tiba pengen ke Amrik. Akhirnya dia ngacir ke salon buat nyari Baek Hyun.

Seo Hyun mukanya bingung seketika pas Baek Hyun diseret ama Kris keluar.

**"SEO HYUN! GUWE SUKA AMA LOE! UDAH GITU AJA!"**, Baek Hyun tereak sebelum dia bener-bener di luar Salon. Seo Hyun mangap, semua orang mangap. Susanti ngorok -_-

"Anjir lu, Baek! Sempet amat loe nyatain cintrong!", Kris ngejewer si Baek Hyun. "Elunya yang sempetnya nyeret guwe keluar, oon! -_- Emang ada masalah ape lagi di rumah?", Baek Hyun pengen banget ngebejek muka si Kris sekarang juga. Cumanya sayang kalo dibejek. Secara si Baek Hyun masih punya perasaan juga, kalo muka Kris gepeng ntar Amber jadi gak cintrong lagi #Heh.

"Ha Won tiba-tiba pengen ke Amrik".

"Bah! Bukannya tiketnya udah dia telen?!".

"Baru dia boker tadi".

"Najis. Trus itu eek dia korek-korek buat cari serpihan kertasnya?!".

"UDAH DIA LEM LAGI, ANJIR!".

"EMANGNYA BOLEH DI LEM?! ORANG BANDARA MANA MAU TERIMA, ASTAGA!".

"Oh iya...".

Baek Hyun tepok jidat, "Guwe benci ama lu, bang. Jadi si Ha Won mau minta dikirimin tiket lagi?".

"Mungkin".

"Fak lah", Baek Hyun ngutuk. Entah ngutuk siapa Author juga gak tau, syukur-syukur kalo dia gak ngutuk guwe. Secara guwe kadang suka nistain dia #ngaku. "Woles baek, guwe aja diem doang", Kris nepok punggung Baek Hyun.

"TSEH! DIEM?! DIEM LOE BILANG?! TERUS TADI YANG NYERET GUWE KELUAR DARI SALON SIAPA, NGONDEK?! BEGOKNYA LAGI SI SEO HYUN BELOM NGASIH TAU GUWE JAWABANNYA ANJRIT! LIAT AJA, NYAWA LU GA BAKALAN SELAMAT BANG! ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM!" -dibekep.

"Noh kan! Sekarang yang tereak-tereak siapa! Batek loe emang!".

"Batek apaan batek?! Batak kali adanya mowahahahah!".

"Yey! Itu kan bahasa ciptaan author and friends!".

"Tauk ah guwe pusing ama lu, bang! Mati aja loe ke laut! -_-".

"Cis, kalo Seo Hyun guwe matiin?", Kris hebring(?!).

"Nyawa lu gak bakalan selamat, bang".

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CIYAAAAATTZZZ! GUWE BUNUH LU, HA WON!".

"ANJRIT! AMPUN, ALUNA! GUWE MASIH MAU HIDUP! EH SIALAN, TALI SEPATU GUWE JANGAN DITARIK, EUN JI! GUWE MALES NGIKET BALIKNYA!".

Entah gimana caranya, jadi ada pertumpahan darah(?) di rumah seorang Aluna Sagita Gutawa. Padahal awalnya Ha Won kesana cuma buat say goodbye dulu, soalnya dia (dengan mendadaknya) pesen tiket buat berangkat, BESOK!

BESOK WOY! BESOK!

Ya dengan sialannya lagi, ternyata Eun Ji juga ada. Coba kalo ga ada, pasti seenggaknya luka yang didapet gak seberapa. Lu bayangin, si Ha Won kena gebuk 2 orang sekaligus. Walopun si Ha Won termasuk berbadan tiang listrik, fisiknya gak jago buat berantem (Giliran ama abangnya langsung sekuat Chris John -_-).

"DEMI APA, WON?! BISA-BISANYA LU PLIN-PLAN GINI! TADI LOE BILANG AMA KITA GAK JADI PERGI KAN!? AAAAAARGHH! GUWE KETEKIN BENERAN LU, HIH!", Luna langsung angkat ketek. "Percuma, Na! Lu tadi udah pake parfum eskulin, jadi gak bau lagi -_-", Eun Ji sibuk ngejambak Ha Won.

"Tenang, bau ketek guwe tahan 24 jam kok!", Luna hebring, habis itu beneran ketekin si Ha Won.

"NAJIS! ASEM BANGET KETEK LU, NA! KAYAK DIOLESIN JERUK NIPIS CAMPUR JENGKOL, CUKA AMA TAWAS!", Ha Won ngejerit.

"Pokoke lu kasih tau guwe kenapa lu seenak nong-nong lu mau pindah, sekarang! Bau ketek guwe beracun!", Luna ngaku -_-

Ha Won pun kembali mewek.

"LU KEDJEM NIAN AMA GUWE, LUNA! LU NGINGETIN GUWE TENTANG KEJADIAN SAAT ITU, KAMVRETTTT!", Ha Won ampe terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi(?). Sumpah, ini kayak nonton hidayah.

"Kejadian apa coba, Won?! Lu kan emang udah tiap hari nyium bau ketek guwe yang luar binasa wangi itu-uhuk!".

"Ketek lu ada merica kali, Na. Makanya dia nangis", Eun Ji bisik-bisik.

"Ji, jangan bikin lucu(?). Guwe cuma pake air tawas buat nyuci ketek".

"SI MIN HYUK SELINGKUH, HUAAAAAAAA!". Akhirnya dibeber juga -_- Emang dasar jiwa cewek-cewek, pasti gak kuat nahan yang namanya bocorin rahasia. Luna ama Eun Ji cengo.

"Anjir! Kok bisa?!", Eun Ji ngejerit.

"YA BISA AJA LAH!".

"MANA BUKTINYA, HA WON?! JANGAN AMPE COWOK ITU MENDUAKAN CINTAMU YANG SETULUS MERPATI, SESETIA BUAYA DAN BERSEMI DI PUTIH ABU-ABU!", Luna ngomong panjang lebar -_-

"GUWE LIAT PAKE MATA KEPALA GUWE SENDIRI, BAJRETTTT!"

"KEPALA LU GAK BISA LIAT, HA WON!".

Akhirnya Ha Won ngasah pisau dapurnya Luna. Luna diem seketika ama Eun Ji. Jangan ampe aja ada pertumpahan darah lagi.

* * *

Setelah dikasih minum berupa kopi tubruk plus jahe dan temulawak, Ha Won akhirnya tenang.

Luna ama Eun Ji masih aja diem.

"Pas Min Hyuk mau pulang, guwe ikutan juga. Mau nyari udara segar ama sekalian lope-lope bareng dia", Ha Won curcol. Sumpah, mukanya tenang banget udah kayak emak-emak curhat di iklan sari wangi. "Tapi guwe malah liat dia ngobrol ama cewek. Yang lebih cakep, lebih bohay, dan (kayaknya) lebih baik dari pada guwe".

"Jadi lu iri, Won?", Luna nanya pake suara kecil. Tumben.

"Guwe gak se-alay itu, Na. Guwe ga bakalan mau pindah cuma gara-gara iri ama penampilan orang".

Luna kicep.

"Jadi lu mau pindah cuma gara-gara Min Hyuk selingkuh? Lu tau dia beneran selingkuh apa kagak juga nggak. Mata lu cuma bisa liat yang di luar, gak bisa liat yang di dalem, jangan asal berasumsi. Keputusan lu terlalu goblok, Won", Eun Ji mendadak bijak. Super sekali #AlaMarioTeguh.

Giliran Ha Won yang kicep.

"Kalo misalnya dia beneran selingkuh gimana?", Ha Won ngeliatin Eun Ji.

"Kalo misalnya dia gak selingkuh gimana?", Eun Ji nyilangin lengan.

"OKEH! TARUHAN NYOK! GUWE AMBIL GOBAN!", Ha Won langsung ngeluarin dompet.

"JIAAAH CUPU! GUWE CEPECENG!", Eun Ji ikutan, habis itu duit cepeceng dia dibanting ke meja.

Eh salah deng, kenapa jadi taruhan? -_-

Luna pun bingung sendiri mau ngapain dan mau ngomong apa.

"Tapi, Ji. Guwe tetep mau ke Amrik", Ha Won langsung ngabisin kopi dia, "Lu pada kasih tau Min Hyuk. Kalo dia mohon-mohon, baru ga jadi".

"Anjir, anarkis banget lu, Won! Kayak dia budak elu aja ampe mohon-mohon!", Luna pada akhirnya buka suara juga.

"Budak cinta mah dia", Ha Won enteng banget ngejawabnya. Luna nepok jidat.

"Won...", Eun Ji mulai mewek, "Ntar lu bakal balik ke sini lagi gak?".

"Paling setaun beberapa kali doang".

"Panggil abang-abang lu, teh Cho Rong, teh Bo Mi, ama teh Amber".

"Buat apa?".

"Kita bikin pesta perpisahan. MIN HYUK GAK USAH IKUT! BESOK AJA KITA KASIH TAUNYA!", Eun Ji mewek-mewek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TAREEEEEEEKK MAAAAAANNGGG!".

"CWIIIT CWIIIT!".

"OYEHHHH~~".

"LUHAN KHAN!".

Luhan langsung ngambil mic, mulai nyanyi, "Dibasah basah bibirnya~ Bila dia menyapa~ Dikedip kedip matanya~ 'Hai' sambil tertawaa~". Semuanya goyang dombret, Chan Yeol pake kecrekan habis itu mukulin pantat Baek Hyun, anggep gendang #anarkis.

Sumpah, muka Luhan khusyuk banget pas nyanyiin lagunya Latief Khan itu. Padahal biasanya dia nyanyi lagunya Lina Lady Geboy (dan udah pasti di-request ama si Se Hun). "Luhan Khan! Luhan Khan!", Ha Won ngejerit sambil goyangin kecrekan, hasil nyomot dari Chan Yeol.

"Dilambai lambai tangannya~ Memanggil diriku~ Seakan akan memberi~ Harapan padakuuu~".

"GOYANG JEMPOLNYAAA! DIGOYANG DIGOYAAAANG!", Suho menggila.

"Dibasah basah bibirnya~ Dicipok cipok bibirnya~ Dikedip kedip matanya~ Dia kelilipaaaan~", Luhan nyanyi lagi, tapi versi parodi, asli bikinan dia. Semuanya ngakak berjamaah, "Dilambai lambai tangannya~ Manggil tukang bakso~ Seakan akan memberi~ Harapan palsuu~".

"Gak mutu loe, Han! Giliran guwe!", Kris langsung nendang si Luhan, ngerebut mic. Amber antusias. Mana tau aja pacarnya ternyata bisa nyanyi, biasanya kan nge-rap macem 'yo yo pisang yo' kayak di malam minggu miko.

Semuanya mangap pas lagunya nyala. Amber ikutan mangap. "Demi apa si Kris nyanyi lagu beginian?", Bo Mi komen.

"BABY I LOP YUHH~ LOP YUH~ LOP YUH SO MUCH~ AND I MISS YOU, MISS YOU WHEN YOU'RE GOOONNNEEE~~".

"HANJEEEERR! EPIC FAIL BANGET! VIDEOIN WEH! SEBAR KE YUTUP!", Cho Rong langsung pasang hape.

"Kampret lu, Rong!", Amber tereak, antara pengen nakol Cho Rong ama muji Cho Rong juga, soalnya emang si Kris nyanyinya ngelawak banget, singkat kata, dia juga pengen sebar aibnya si Kris. #dasarkedjem.

"KAMVRETTA MARGARETTA! NGAKAK ANJIIIRRR!", Chen ampe guling-guling. Ha Won ikut-ikutan jejak Cho Rong, video-in abangnya sendiri. Kris nyanyi ampe gak sadar udah berapa kamera dipasang depan dia, sampe disebar semua ke yutup, jadi perkedel dah dia. Udah kerasukan Jin apa si Kris sampe berani nyanyi lagu cibi-cibi gitu. Yu know lah, kalo Kris orangnya sok cool.

Semuanya (dengan beberapa orang masih ngakak) nepok tangan pas Kris selesai. Ha Won tiba-tiba maju ke depan, "Giliran guwe nyanyi".

Dan Eun Ji Luna pun mangap, "Won! Bukannya waktu itu pas lu nyanyi di pensi semuanya langsung muntah darah masal ya?", Luna ngomong. "Gak lah! Itu kan dulu!", Ha Won nyengir, "Guwe nyanyiin ini buat eloe eloe semua".

Musik pun jalan...

"Amu, junbido haji mothan chae. Ddeonaryeoneun neoui nun ape seoseo... Geu eotteon maljocha haji mothae geujeo sonman heundeuro... Jal ga.. Son heundeuro, banjjakineun neoreul hyanghae~".

Semuanya diem, mangap, gak percaya, speechless. Demi apa si Ha Won bisa nyanyiin lagunya Tae Yeon yang jadi ost. . Sumpah, suaranya gak klalah kedjeh ama Tae Yeon! Jos gandos kotos kotos nganti mbledos dah!

"Annyeong~ Nae sarang~ Nae sojunghan, sarama... Haesal cheoreom ddeugeopgeman nal anajun geudaeyo~ Du nun gadeughi~ Neol bomyeo annyeong... Jogeum deo neol bomyeo, annyeong...".

Abang-abang Ha Won mulai mewek, habis itu lambai lambai lengan di atas kepala.

Arti lagu itu nohok banget.

Emang cucok jadi lagu perpisahan.

Please be happy.  
I hope that you will always be someone who shines brightly.

Saying goodbye with a smile  
A little more. Now, it's goodbye.

Farewell, we're saying goodbye now.  
My love, my precious person.

As hot as the suns rays,  
you who hugs me.

While looking at you with brimming eyes, goodbye.  
While smiling brightly, oh~ goodbye.

Farewell, precious person.  
The beautiful and sparkling you who gives me light.

Goodbye, my love.  
While looking at you, goodbye.  
While looking at you a little more,  
Goodbye.

Ya gitu lah artinya.

Dan kalo aja Min Hyuk ada, dia bakal tau kalo lagu ini dinyanyiin buat dia...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini tiba saatnya si Ha Won pergi meninggalkan Korea, ke Amerika Australia India acha acha #abaikan. Maksud guwe Amerika. Si Ha Won dianterin ama abang-abangnya ke bandara. Luna ama Eun Ji gak bisa dateng. BILANGNYA sih sibuk.

"Ha Won...", Xiumin manggil dia.

"Apa, bang?".

"Gak ada say good bye nih buat kita?".

Ha Won nyengir, "Okelah. Ini pesen terakhir Ha Won sebelum pergi".

"Gak ada pesan terakhir, Won. Lu bakal ketemu kita lagi", Chan Yeol gak terima. Entah kenapa kata-katanya soswit bener.

"Iya -_- Okeh, pesen pertama buat yang paling tua bangkotan, bang Xiumin..".

Xiumin dalem hati bilang, 'Pergi aja dah lu, kampret -_-'.

"Bang Xiumin, sebagai yang tertua, makasih banget udah ngejagain Ha Won. Walopun lu lebih cinta bakpao daripada guwe, guwe lebih cintrong elu daripada Min Hyuk. Bang Xiumin rada cuek orangnya, udah gitu pernah sembunyiin 'roti' punya Ha Won, pula. Tapi gapapa dah, itu bakal jadi kenangan buat Ha Won nanti".

Xiumin nahan mewek. Walopun cuma pesen yang singkat gitu doang, dirasa berarti banget.

"Buat bang Luhan. Semoga long last ama teh Cho Rong. Banyakin somplak-somplakan dan tarian elu yang kagak jelas. Guwe masih inget pas lu ama bang Se Hun nari di disney land, masuk tipi. Guwe masih inget pas kita 13 orang naek sepeda sampe pulangnya langsung kempes. Walopun muka lu imut cimit cimit, elu paling manly dah!".

Luhan hebring, tapi udah maen mewek aja. Manly-nya ilang deh.

"Buat bang Kris, bodi jangan ditinggin mulu. Kasian adek-adek lu ama teh Amber. Lu jadi yang paling berwibawa, plis jangan jaim juga. Guwe udah cukup seneng ngeliat elu nyanyi lagi ceribel kemaren. Udah guwe post di yutup noh lu bisa nonton. Viewersnya banyak pula. Twibi aja pada muji elu. Oh iye bang, bahagiain teh Amber, kan lumayan tuh kalok bisa nikah. Lu punya kesempatan liat dia pakek dress".

"Saran lu guwe terima, Won", Kris nyengir.

"Buat bang Lay lay lay lay lay panggil bang lay si Jablay-".

"Kampret -_-", Lay bisik-bisik.

"-Jadi orang jangan pelupa, biar lu bisa inget tanggal anniv elu ama teh Bo Mi. Cewek gak suka cowo yang lupa-lupaan. Udah gitu muka jangan cengo mulu, ntar macem bang Dio. Nah, buat bang Suho, makin gentlemen aja lu yah. Cepet cari cewek, biar pas dinistain ada yang belain. Kalo ceweknya gak bela, itu emang nasib elu. Jadi pemimpin yang baik, jangan mau dinistain mulu, jangan traktirin kita mulu, ntar jadi ngelunjak #tseh".

Suho manggut-manggut, mulai nangis.

"Bang Achen, bang Baek Hyun ama bang Chan Yeol. Jangan ampe senyum lu pada ilang pas guwe ilang juga. Bikin pengalaman kocak bareng, walopun tanpa guwe. Bang Baek Hyun moga-moga diterima ama teh Seo Hyun, udah gitu bahagiain dia, orangnya rada sensi sih. Bang achen jangan iseng mulu ntar jadi perjaka tua (gak ada yang mau), bang Chan Yeol jangan pamer gigi mulu, ntar tai burung nemplok lu sikatnya susah".

Trio ChenBaekYeol itu malah ngakak.

"Bang Dio, jangan cengo mulu. Mukanya jangan kayak orang panik, tapi walopun gitu abang tetep unyuk kunyuk kok. Muahahah~ Bang Dio kalo marah jangan ampe panci teflon yang dibanting, sayang itu kan hadiah dari Ha Won. Bang Tao, boneka pandanya cuci ya, lu udah ilerin berapa kali masih betah aja lu cipok-cipok. Jadi orang jangan penakut, jangan malu-malu, cari pacar biar gak addicted mulu ama panda. Bang Kai, lu gak usah sosoan nge-show sixpack. Tu burket ikutan kemana-mana guwe jadinya jijik. Idung gak usah diasuransiin, norak lo".

"Perasaan lu ama guwe kasar bener -_-", Kai gak terima.

"Buat bang Se Hun. Syukur lu kagak cadel lagi. Ama Suzy sering-seringan telponan. Long last ya, jangan putus di tengah-tengah. Abang ganteng, cuma sayangnya mukanya jutek bener, banyakin nyengir, jangan cuma ama bang Luhan aja lu baru nyengir".

Ha Won mulai mewek, "Sekian dan terima kasih...", habis itu Ha Won jalan masuk, udah mau ke pesawat. Semua abangnya udah mewek, ada pula yang guling-guling kayak kebo.

"TUNGGU!".

Sebuah jeritan ketjeh baday terdengar.

Ha Won tau suara ini. Dia langsung balik badan.

"Min Hyuk...".

Min Hyuk gak pake aba-aba maen meluk si Ha Won aja. Tiba-tiba backsound 2AM - One spring day maen nyala aja.

"WUOOY! NEPSONG LU DASAR! NEPSOOONG!", Chan Yeol heboh.

"GUWE KUTUK LU JADI IMPOTEN!", Chen tereak habis itu digeber ama Xiumin, "Sadar woy ini tempat umum!". Achen nyengir. Semuanya mangap. Muka Dio lagi-lagi kayak gini D_O Baru aja dibilangin Ha Won jangan kayak gitu.

"Guwe pikir lu gak dateng", Ha Won ngomong pelan-pelan sambil nahan aer mata.

"Eun Ji ama Luna ngasih tau guwe. Lu tau gak KALO GUWE DATENG KESINI AMPE NYOLONG SEPEDA ES KRIM MEDAN?!", Min Hyuk tereak sambil goyang-goyangin pundak Ha Won, akhirnya malah goyang dombret dah mereka. Salah deng. Gak ada waktu buat bercanda sekarang. Ha Won terisak.

"Guwe salah apa sama lu, Won. Ampe pas perpisahan kemaren lu gak ngajak guwe?".

'Sialan loe, itu Eun Ji yang ngerencanain, goblok!', Ha Won pengen banget bejek kaki Min Hyuk, "Trus cewek yang kemaren ngomong ama lu siapa? Di jalan pas pulang dari rumah guwe".

"Itu emak guwe".

.

.

.

... Krik...

Krik...

Krik...

"Lu pikir guwe percaya, Hyuk?".

"Yaudah percaya aja, ngapain dipikirin".

"Tai -_- Jelas-jelas bodinya lebih bohay dari guwe gimana caranya guwe percaya dia emak elu, nyet?".

"YA EMANG EMAK GUWE UDAH GENNYA ANAK MUDA, WON! NIH! GUWE AMPE NYOLONG KTP DIA, LU BISA LIAT SENDIRI NOH! LAHIR TAUN 1967 JENIS KELAMIN PEREMPUAN JADI-JADIAN, NAMANYA SITI MAEMUNAH!".

"PEREMPUAN JADI-JADIAN?! ELUNYA JADI-JADIAN JUGA DONG?!".

"GUWE ASLI COWOK, WON! MAU GUWE TUNJUKIN DISINI?".

"Plis, Hyuk. Jangan gila =_=", Ha Won nabokin Min Hyuk yang udah buka resleting celana aja. Abang-abangnya malah heboh.

"HEH! LU MAU STRIPTEASE DEPAN ADEK GUWE?! ASDFGHJKL!".

"IMPOTEN BENERAN AJA LU TAU RASA!" (Udah pasti Chen yang ngomong).

"SINI ANU LU GUWE POTONG SAMPE HABIS!".

Dan lain-lain -_-

"Pokoknya, Won. Guwe gak terima lu pindah", Min Hyuk ngomong serius.

"Punya hak apa lu larang guwe?".

"GUWE YANG BAKAL JADI CALON SUAMI ELU, WON! GAK ADA YANG LAIN!".

"Kuliah aja belom -_-".

"Yaudah sih mewek aja napa? =_= Ngerusak suasana lu".

Akhirnya setelah dituntut ama Author, Ha Won nangis.

"GUWE CINTA AMA LOE, KUNYUK!".

"GUWE JUGA, MONYET!".

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!".

"THIS IS CINTROOOOOOOOOOOOONGG!".

"THIS IS CILOOOOOOKKK!".

"Cinlok kali, hyuk -_-".

"Oh iye..."

Abang-abangnya hore-hore semua. Ada yang nyanyi we are the champion, ada yang loncat-loncat, ada yang goyang cesar, ada yang nangis ampe guling-guling, ada yang malah videoin Ha Won ama Min Hyuk pelukan mesra.

Pada akhirnya Ha Won gak pergi ke amrik, dan hidup bahagia bersama abang-abangnya gak tau hari ini doang apa selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 tahun kemudian...

"AAAAAAAAA!", Baek Hyun ngejerit ala iklan tebs.

"Ngape lu? Kayak orang kesurupan aja loe ngejerit-jerit", si Xiumin nakol Baek Hyun.

"GUWE DITERIMA, BANG!".

"Diterima apa? Anggota Pembatalan? (**PE**rku**M**pulan **BA**nci **TA**man **LA**wa**N**g)".

"Kampret lu, bang =_= Bukan itu!".

"Apa?".

"SEO HYUN MAU JADI PACAR GUWE! AHAAAY ASEEEEEEKKK! ASEK ASEK JOSSS~~", Baek Hyun goyang cesar.

Semuanya ngakak berjamaah.

Ya iyalah! Lu bayangin ditembak, jawabnya setaun kemudian, mampus aja si Baek Hyun nunggunya. Untung aja Seo Hyun bukan tipe orang macem bang Toyib yang 3 kali lebaran kagak pulang-pulang.

"Seneng aja loe punya pacar, seneng dong guwe udah mau tunangan ama Cho Rong! Muahahahahah~~", Luhan bangga setengah mati, mentang-mentang udah dapet restu dari ortu Cho Rong, bentar lagi mau tunangan. Etjieh, bang Luhan! Ha Won sumringah, "Jangan ampe aja teteh Cho Rong lu apa-apain! Ampe berbadan dua disuruh tanggung jawab loe!".

Luhan malah ngakak, "Lu sendiri kapan nikah ama Min Hyuk".

"Selesai kuliah lah! Gila lu emang".

* * *

**END**

**WTF banget kan endingnya?**

**Ah udahlah, pokoknya guwe terharu banget cerita ini udah selesai ;A;**

**Setelah sekian lama bikin ni cerita akhirnya beres juga hiks hikss...**

**Okeh, eike bales dulu ripiwnya~**

**Tania3424:** Iyaa hehehe~ XD

**Panda2515: **Cemungudhhh~! Tararengkyuh yaa wkwk

**panTAO: **Jiakakak! Udah tamat neh wkwkwkXD Moga-moga endingnya gak jelek ya hehehe


End file.
